Prueba de sangre
by DeDanae
Summary: Una nueva historia del trío, aunque como siempre, puede leerse por separado. Peligro, magia, un largo viaje, y un nacimiento muy esperado. Adoro vuestros reviews, pasad y dejadme alguno.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy con (voz cansina) oootra historia más de trío. Antes de nada, quiero agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, y lo digo muy en serio. Me costaría seguir escribiendo si no estuvierais ahí. Gracias a todas. Y no sólo a las que me escribís, sino también a las que no lo hacéis. A las que me habéis puesto a mi, o a mis historias entre vuestras favoritas. Muchas gracias por leerme. De verdad. Os adoro.**

**Bao, muchísimas gracias por tu review a mi otra historia. Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que mis historias te gustan lo suficiente como para escribirme cuando nunca lo haces. Gracias de verdad.**

**Ahora, (después de este momento de debilidad), volvamos a mi crueldad habitual. **

**Arthe, gracias por la historia jeje. ¿Quieres hacer otra apuesta? No sé, ya pensaré en algo. Me gustaría ganar mas historias jajaja.**

**Y esto es para las dos, Arthe y Saoran. ¿Os da pena Tadeo? Ohhh, vaya. Tsk, tsk. ¿Haré algo para remediarlo? Naaaa… O puede que sí. ¿Quién sabe? Ya os dije que Tadeo os iba a gustar. Os lo dije. Adoro a ese personaje. Lo adoro. Pero, ¿lo adoraré lo suficiente como para hacer que sea feliz? No sé, soy tan cruel…**

**Bueno, pues nada. Aquí va la siguiente historia. El principio es una introducción, como de costumbre, para refrescarnos un poco la memoria, y tal. Pero enseguida empezará la acción, no os preocupéis. Y si, antes de que lo preguntéis. En esta historia conoceréis a Andros. Se admiten regalitos para el bebé (sonrisilla inocente)**

**Prólogo. LEONARDO**

"De acuerdo, Lisías. Lo tendremos todo preparado para cuando lleguéis. Y gracias por venir"

"¿Gracias? No me des las gracias. Sinceramente, Leonardo, ¿crees que hay algo en este planeta capaz de hacerme perder tamaño acontecimiento?", preguntó en tono ligero. "Aunque mi sangre no fuera un seguro de vida para vuestra mujer, te aseguro que no podrías evitar mi presencia. Y la de mis compañeras y hermanos", añadió con una sonrisa perceptible incluso a través de la línea telefónica.

Tras una breve carcajada, me despedí de nuestro aliado, agradeciéndole una vez más su ayuda. Por mucho que confiemos en los elfos, tanto mi hermano como yo pensamos que es mejor tener un plan alternativo. Y qué mejor seguro que la poderosa sangre de Lisías. Aunque es muy parco ofreciéndola, todos sabemos que haría cualquier cosa por Nadya, y por el milagro que lleva en su vientre. Se dejaría matar antes que renunciar a estar con ella en el momento crucial.

Miré a mi alrededor, paseando mi vista perezosamente por el salón de mi hogar, recreándome en cada objeto, en cada pequeño recuerdo de los últimos tiempos. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano tendría un lugar como este. Una mansión segura, un establecimiento permanente. Un techo bajo el que albergar a una familia, donde entrenar a jóvenes guerreros y descansar por fin de once largos siglos de luchas y soledad. Donde dejar atrás mi época de nómada, y disfrutar de mi merecida reputación. Pero si alguien me hubiera dicho hace poco más de un año de qué forma iba a conseguir mi objetivo largamente esperado, y cómo iban a desarrollarse los acontecimientos desde entonces, lo hubiera tachado de loco, o de imbécil. Me habría reído hasta hartarme, idiota de mí.

Y es que toda nuestra historia ha sido extraña y peculiar, ya desde la providencial reunión en casa de Milton, donde conocí a quienes hoy son mi hermano y mi compañera. Si bien es cierto que yo soy la última persona en este mundo capaz de negar que los sentimientos a veces surgen con la fuerza de la más poderosa de las tormentas, jamás, en mis once siglos de existencia, una mujer me había sacudido el corazón de la forma en que Nadya lo hizo. Sin pretenderlo, sin buscarlo, e incluso rehuyéndolo con un temor absurdo, nacido de su inocencia, y de su todavía demasiado humana manera de entender la vida. Es cierto que me enamoro con facilidad, pero no es menos cierto que las más de las veces olvido ese sentimiento al llegar la mañana. Sin embargo, al poco de conocer a Lyosha y a Nadya, supe que por fin había encontrado lo que no era consciente de estar buscando. El hermano y la compañera que acabarían para siempre con mis días de nómada. Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero que apenas fueron un par de días, busqué un momento en el que hablarle a Lyosha de mis sentimientos, en el que ofrecerle que nos estableciéramos como hermanos, formando nuestro propio clan, sabiendo que al igual que yo, él llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esa oportunidad. Ideé en mi mente decenas de formas de planteárselo, temiendo que se negara, que no quisiera compartir aún a su joven compañera, a quien amaba con un instinto de posesión poco común entre los nuestros. Naturalmente, él sabía que yo la deseaba. Nunca cometí la descortesía de negárselo, y nunca dudé de que me aceptaría en el lecho que ambos compartían si tal era el deseo de Nadya. Pero de ahí a aceptar a un hombre tan antiguo como él mismo como hermano, y arriesgarse a formar un clan conmigo, sin apenas conocerme, había un mundo. Un mundo demasiado vasto e ignoto para alguien tan planificador como es Lyosha. Y aunque pudiera saltar ese obstáculo, aún quedaba otro mayor. La inocente y dulce Nadya. Por primera vez en once siglos, dudé de los sentimientos de una mujer. Jamás me había ocurrido antes, y dudo que jamás vuelva a pasarme. Hasta ese momento, siempre había sabido de las expectativas de mis compañeras y amigas, quizá incluso antes que ellas. Siempre sabía cuando una mujer me deseaba, o buscaba en mí algo más profundo. Sabía cuando rendirme, y cuando escapar. Jamás había dudado de mí mismo, de mi atractivo, o de mi capacidad de seducción. Pero Nadya me desconcertaba. Cuando creía que sentía algo más que deseo, decía algo que me hacía dudar. Cuando pensaba que podía rendirla, se revolvía contra mí. Pasé horas deshojando la margarita del amor, como un estúpido colegial humano, incapaz de decidirme, incapaz de entenderla, sintiéndome cada vez más y más atrapado por ella, por su belleza, por su ingenio. Por su increíble inocencia y dulzura. Y cada instante que pasaba, me resultaba más y más difícil hablarle a su compañero, por quien también estaba sintiendo un afecto fuera de lo común. Todo en mí me decía que podía funcionar, que formar familia era lo correcto, la solución perfecta. Pero el maldito demonio de la duda, que nunca hasta ese momento había hecho mella en mí, me asaltaba de continuo, riéndose en mi cara.

Por suerte para todos, mi sensato hermano ya había tomado su decisión. Debí imaginar en aquel entonces que ni Nadya ni yo podíamos engañar a un lector de mentes tan experimentado y sagaz como él. Nos dejó jugar durante horas, esperando, observando, y finalmente, tomó la decisión por todos nosotros, haciéndole reconocer a Nadya lo que tanto había pretendido negar incluso ante sí misma. Cuando les escuché hablar en la cabaña de Milton, quise alejarme. Quise dejarles espacio, ofrecerles intimidad. Pero no fui capaz. Tenía que saber, tenía que oír la verdad de los mismísimos labios de la que ahora es mi compañera. La sentencia que me condenaría al infierno o que me elevaría al mismo cielo. Ni se me ocurrió pensar que Lyosha no sabía que yo estaba ahí. Lo sabía, por supuesto, y eso ablandó el primero de mis temores. Él sí estaba dispuesto a convertirse en mi hermano. Pero, ¿y ella? Parecía tan perdida, tan reticente. Acepté en un instante que no podía amarme. Me deseaba, sin duda. Ni siquiera un idiota enamorado como yo podía equivocarse tanto, pero no compartía la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero Lyosha seguía insistiendo, obligándola a hablar, y empecé a albergar esperanzas. Cuando la escuché decir con total convencimiento que yo no la amaba, no pude esperar más. Entré en la maldita cabaña, dispuesto a romper cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi camino, hasta vencer el último bastión de su resistencia. El único que mi hermano no podía derrotar sin mi ayuda.

Y cuando aún no había podido para mi desgracia sellar el compromiso de esa unión por culpa de la poco oportuna aparición de Lisías, descubrí que mi preciosa compañera era aún más sorprendente de lo que esperaba. Escuché de labios de mi nuevo hermano la más increíble de las revelaciones. Nadya jamás ha deseado la sangre de los humanos. Nació a esta nueva vida sin sentir la más mínima atracción por los mortales. Para ella no son comida. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que ella pensó que esa sorprendente y milagrosa cualidad, iba a hacer que yo me separara de ella, que la rechazara, o me apartara de su lado.

Así es Nadya, siempre temiendo que lo mejor de ella se convierta en su desgracia. Algo que hoy por hoy, cuando he ido completando los huecos de su historia, cuando he ido conociendo su pasando, casi puedo entender. Los mortales no son muy listos, pero la vida que ha vivido Nadya con ellos me hace sentir deseos de matarlos a todos. Y en mí eso es sólo en parte una frase hecha. Lyosha y yo ya nos encargamos de uno de sus antiguos amantes, un imbécil que se había atrevido a maltratarla solo por negarse a convertirse en su mujer, y no me importaría lo más mínimo repetir la experiencia con todos y cada uno de los humanos que osaron lastimarla. Con cada uno que la despreció, que la hizo sentir diferente y odiosa. Con cada maldito envidioso que le hizo creer que no había en ella nada digno de amor. Desde sus padres mortales, indiferentes e inmaduros, pasando por todos y cada uno de sus estúpidos amantes que quisieron convertirla en algo que ella no era, algo sumiso y decorativo, vaciado de todo su valor, su lealtad y su inteligencia, sólo para adaptarla a lo que ellos, en su ciega ignorancia, creen la norma. Si el tiempo no lo hace antes por mí, me encargaré personalmente de todos aquellos que le hicieron creer que ser diferente es ser peor. Que la llenaron de unos temores que casi la apartan de nuestro lado, y que sólo con mucha paciencia y comprensión conseguimos arrancar de ella. Ahora por fin acepta que en una especie tan peculiar como es la nuestra, lo extraño es la norma, y cualquier novedad es bienvenida y apreciada. Y más si se trata de novedades tan increíbles como las que Nadya nos ha traído. Porque Nadya no es sólo la mujer más inteligente y bella que jamás he conocido, y el diablo sabe que he conocido a muchas. Mi pequeña mujer es un milagro encarnado en el más hermoso cuerpo que la Naturaleza se ha atrevido a crear. Un cuerpo que ahora alimenta y protege al primer cachorro que nacerá de los nuestros, al primer vampiro nacido de una hembra.

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras salía del salón, caminando lentamente hacia el gimnasio, donde sabía que estaba mi hermano, controlando con Tadeo los entrenamientos de los jóvenes. Decidí atravesar el jardín, en lugar de acortar por el vestíbulo, ya que la temperatura, aunque perpetuamente baja en esta maldita tierra siempre nevada, era bastante agradable para finales de marzo. No pude reprimir una sonrisa amarga al pensar en Tadeo. No todo lo que ha traído la preñez de Nadya ha sido bueno, aunque sin duda lo bueno supera a lo malo con creces. Al menos en lo que respecta a nuestro pequeño mundo. Los malditos brujos han sabido de su estado, y llevan dos meses persiguiendo sistemáticamente a todas nuestras hembras. Incluso han conseguido pasar al otro lado, y pactar con los Olvidados para conseguir más poder, más fuerza para unos cuantos de los suyos, para no fallar si llega el momento y consiguen dar con Nadya. Por supuesto, eso no sucederá. Dejando al margen nuestra propia capacidad para protegerla, tenemos con nosotros a Tadeo, uno de los más poderosos cazadores de brujos que hay entre los nuestros, y el apoyo incondicional de los elfos, quienes han hecho de proteger a Nadya su propia cruzada particular. Claro que de paso han conseguido mi promesa y la de mi hermano de ayudarles a restablecer el equilibrio entre las fuerzas mágicas, del que son guardianes desde que el mundo es mundo, y que en los últimos tiempos se ha alterado gravemente. En las conversaciones que hemos tenido con ellos desde hace dos meses, nos han ido dando noticias cada vez más y más preocupantes sobre la inminente ruptura de los sellos que ellos mismos impusieron en las puertas que contienen a los elementales, en la batalla épica que tuvo lugar hace más de tres milenios. Una batalla en la que elfos y vampiros se unieron por vez primera para salvar al mundo de su inminente destrucción, y que plantó la semilla para la amistad entre ambas especies. Una amistad que todos respetamos y a la que todos hacemos honor. Elfos y vampiros están predestinados a entenderse. Ni ellos son los seres bondadosos que pintan las leyendas mortales, ni nosotros somos tan irracionales y depravados como nos dibujan los humanos. Hay muchos más puntos en común entre nosotros de los que nadie se atreve a reconocer, y la capacidad de ser brutales, violentos y despiadados si es necesario, sólo es una de ellas.

Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos cuando llegué casi a la puerta del gimnasio. Tal y como había supuesto, mi olfato me confirmó que tanto mi hermano como Tadeo estaban en su interior. A mí llegó también el delicioso aroma de Nadya, y sonreí en anticipación a su imagen. Abrí la puerta, y caminé hasta donde Lyosha y Tadeo contemplaban las evoluciones de los jóvenes. Sólo Nadya se volvió para mirarme, y dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa que le devolví de inmediato. Ellos ya sabían que yo me acercaba, no necesitaban confirmarlo con la vista. Me acerqué despacio, recreándome con la imagen de mi compañera, y su hermoso vientre hinchado que ya hace un par de semanas no le permite verse los pies. Lyosha y yo, al ver el desproporcionado tamaño que ha adquirido su seno, y temiendo dañar al cachorro que descansa en su interior hace casi un mes que establecimos un riguroso protocolo de turnos para gozar de su compañía, que ambos intentamos saltarnos con total descaro siempre que tenemos ocasión. Dudo que hayamos cumplido uno sólo tan siquiera de los tiempos que marca el programa, lo que sin duda es un divertido aliciente para pasar el día. La competitividad entre nosotros es casi tan fuerte como el amor que sentimos uno por el otro.

Tras besar a Nadya a modo de saludo, y recibir a cambio una sonrisa retadora de Lyosha, a quien según el calendario le toca compartir su lecho hoy, me acomodé junto a Tadeo, quien no apartó los ojos de los luchadores ni por un segundo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada con curiosidad, intentando averiguar que llama tanto su atención, y no tardé ni tres segundos en darme cuenta, dejando escapar una risa suave. Él me miró sonriente, sabiendo sin duda lo que yo había visto. Entre los combatientes, estaba la hembra de Malachy, Mimí. No es exactamente mi tipo de mujer, pero debo reconocer que se ve magnífica repartiendo golpes con un mandoble casi más grande que ella con una eficacia letal. Desde que supimos de la amenaza de los brujos, se ha empeñado en entrenarse con los guerreros, pese a la férrea oposición de Malachy, y cuando los hombres de su casa dejaron de ser unos contrincantes dignos de ella, decidió venir de vez en cuando a poner a prueba su habilidad con los nuestros. Por mucho que sea una hembra, y por mucho que Malachy se enfurezca hasta la médula cuando la ve espada en mano, hasta él debe reconocer que es mejor guerrero que muchos hombres. Mucho mejor. Lleva la batalla en la sangre, y es todo un espectáculo verla combatir. Claro que de estar en su lugar, yo estaría tan molesto como él. Si Nadya se atreviera siquiera a tomar una espada, Lyosha y yo la encerraríamos con los elfos en lo más profundo del bosque.

"No me importaría lo más mínimo cruzar mi espada con la suya", me sonrió Tadeo con malicia a modo de saludo.

"Oh, vamos, Tadeo, no exageres", medió Nadya. "Por lo que me han dicho fuentes bien informadas, tu espada no pasa de ser un florete"

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas. A Nadya se le está contagiando mi incontinencia verbal, y cada vez es más difícil callar su mala lengua. Incluso a mí me cuesta vencerla en ocasiones, ahora que ya ha abandonado su inveterada timidez. Tadeo aceptó la pulla de buen grado, y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa galante.

"Mi querida dama, ya deberías saber que lo importante no es el tamaño del arma, sino la pericia en la esgrima", replicó.

"Es posible", respondió Nadya. "Pero ante dos espadachines igualmente hábiles, yo prefiero estar del lado del que porta el arma más potente"

"Y que duda cabe de que lo estás", tercié yo entre risas. "Amigo, no tienes nada que hacer. La dama está acostumbrada a tener de su lado a dos buenos mandobles. ¿Dónde pretendes llegar con un verduguillo?"

"Directo a las entrañas", sonrió Tadeo. "Como he dicho no todo es el peso del acero, sino el manejo certero. Un buen espadachín hace buena una mala espada"

"Pero una buena espada en manos de un gran espadachín, es invencible", intervino Lyosha con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

"Mi querida dama", dijo Tadeo, volviéndose hacia Nadya tras dedicarle una mirada de fingido desprecio a mi hermano. "Todos sabemos como podía resolverse este absurdo combate dialéctico. Permítenos poner a prueba nuestras armas, y actúa como árbitro de tal contienda"

"En otra ocasión, Tadeo", rió Nadya alegremente, palmeándose el vientre hinchado. "Este pequeño no me permite ni levantarme de la silla. No estoy para demostraciones de esgrima. Y ahora si mis carceleros me lo permiten, tengo una conversación pendiente", añadió, al ver que Mimí se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

Si me lo hubieran dicho hace un año, no me lo habría creído. Como bien dijo mi hermano, si ese cachorro ya no fuera milagroso de por sí, la amistad que ahora compartían ambas mujeres, hubiera bastado para beatificarlo. Antes de la preñez de Nadya, Mimí y ella no podían ni verse. Ahora eran las mejores amigas del mundo, para nuestra desesperación y la de Malachy. Son igual de condenadamente testarudas, y siempre aprovechan para formar causa común frente a nosotros, especialmente en contra de nuestra actitud protectora. Gruñí para mis adentros al recordarlo. ¿Es que jamás van a entender esas dos que esa protección es más que necesaria? Lyosha me miró con una sonrisa torcida antes de volverse hacia Tadeo, que sigue con la mirada a las dos mujeres que se alejan tomadas del brazo y susurrando animadamente.

"Buen intento, amigo", se burló.

Tadeo apartó la vista de Nadya y Mimí el tiempo justo para dedicarle una mueca irritada a mi hermano, mientras yo renunciaba a reprimir mi risa. Los cada vez más frecuentes intentos de Tadeo de seducir a Nadya terminan siempre en estrepitosos fracasos que resultan más y más hilarantes a medida que transcurre el tiempo sin que nuestro amigo logre avanzar ni un solo paso. Algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que los tres sabemos que ella lo desea casi tanto como él a ella. Un triste premio de consolación para Tadeo, que está enamorado de Nadya sin ninguna esperanza desde poco después de conocerla. Un sentimiento que se afianzó el día que nuestra joven mujer venció la ilusión a la que la habían sometido los brujos, presentándose ante ella con nuestra imagen para conseguir arrastrarla fuera de la vigilancia de Gelo. Nadya dudó desde el primer momento de lo que sus sentidos le decían – una verdadera hazaña en una mujer tan joven – y atacó a ciegas, acabando con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con tan solo una pequeña ayuda por parte de nuestro primo. El propio Tadeo reconoció que ni él mismo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así a su edad.

Tadeo permanecía con la mirada clavada en la puerta del gimnasio, por la que ya hacía unos minutos que habían salido las mujeres, perdido en sus pensamientos. Mi hermano lo contemplaba con una sonrisa triste y afectuosa, sin duda leyendo en su cabeza discretamente. Aproveché ese breve momento de silencio para observar a mi amigo. Si cualquiera de mis otras mujeres hubiera querido tener a Tadeo por compañero, me habría sentido honrado de llamarlo mi hermano. Es un buen hombre, poco más antiguo que yo mismo, divertido e inteligente. Una elección que me habría complacido sin ninguna reticencia. Hasta que conocí a Nadya. Hoy por hoy debo reconocer para mi vergüenza – y la de mi hermano, quien piensa lo mismo que yo – que odiaría compartirla con otro hombre que no fuera Lyosha. No me importa meter a Tadeo entre mis sábanas. Es mucha la diversión que puede proporcionarnos a todos, y por muy especial que sea mi compañera, ni siquiera ella puede hacernos renunciar a las costumbres de once largos siglos. Pero no me gustaría ni un poco que Nadya correspondiera a los sentimientos de Tadeo. Prefiero que su amor sea sólo para mi hermano y para mí, y eso es algo tan sorprendente y extraño entre los nuestros, como la propia Nadya. Y, para nuestra sorpresa, todos parecen comprenderlo, incluido el propio Tadeo. Aunque bien pensado, no debería sorprendernos tanto. ¿Quién desearía compartir a tan extraordinaria criatura, pudiendo tenerla sólo para sí? Mi especie no se distingue precisamente por el altruismo y la generosidad. Somos criaturas egoístas e instintivas, y hasta el menos introspectivo de los nuestros lo sabe.

Como si quisiera confirmar mis palabras, Tadeo volvió su más de metro ochenta de puro músculo hacia nosotros, y nos dedicó una breve sonrisa de disculpa. Lyosha se encogió de hombros, sonriendo igualmente.

"No he visto nada que no supiera ya", respondió a los pensamientos de nuestro amigo, en tono ligero.

"Pueril, pero inevitable", respondió Tadeo, con una mueca irritada en su sorprendente rostro, que de tan bello se diría casi femenino, apartando en un gesto distraído su lacio cabello, de un rubio casi blanco, de sus ojos carmesí.

"¿Has hablado con Lisías?", me preguntó Lyosha, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Está de camino", respondí. "Llegará al anochecer. Con sus hermanos, Shannen y Alejandra y Peter. Creo que nadie quiere perderse el acontecimiento", añadí con una sonrisa.

"Zedong y Pedro llegarán mañana. Y Lázaro ya está en camino, no tardará", sonrió igualmente Lyosha. "Sue va a perder la cabeza intentando acomodarlos a todos"

"Decidle que les de unas mantas y se despreocupe. Todos estarán tan pendientes de Nadya, que nadie tendrá tiempo de quejarse del maldito protocolo", replicó Tadeo, burlón.

"Y hablando del protocolo. ¿Dónde está Árvidas?", pregunté, maldiciéndome por no haber recordado antes un problema que surgió durante la conversación con Lisías.

"En la ciudad. Salió hace un par de horas, cuando estabas cazando", respondió Lyosha, frunciendo el ceño ante la urgencia de mi tono. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Lisías me ha dicho que Hans tiene pensado anunciar su visita hoy. A más tardar, mañana por la mañana, cuando resuelva un par de asuntos en su casa. Teniendo en cuenta quién es su hombre de confianza…"

"Comprendo", me interrumpió Lyosha. "Habrá que tener a Gelo y Glauco vigilados para evitar conflictos"

"Y no olvides a Peter. Hace mucho que tiene en mente hacerle una visita 'de cortesía' a Hans", señalé.

"De Peter que se encarguen Shannen y Alejandra", masculló Lyosha. "Bastante tendremos nosotros con los nuestros. Y sin nuestra dama de clan"

"Como se valora el trabajo de las hembras cuando no están para realizarlo, ¿eh, amigos?", se burló Tadeo.

"Te aseguro que no sé como lo hacen", gruñí. "Si por mi fuera, dejaría que esos tres le arrancaran la cabeza a Sven. Yo mismo lo haría si no supiera que Nadya iba a matarme al enterarse de que provoqué una pelea bajo su techo"

Y hablo totalmente en serio. Sven es el perfecto ejemplo de lo que no debe ser un hombre. Su valía como guerrero está más que probada, y sin duda hace un buen trabajo como mano derecha de Hans. Pero su actitud hacia las mujeres es casi ofensiva, y quien no lo crea puede preguntarle a nuestra prima Sue. Sue podía haber sido una magnífica dama de clan, si el imbécil de Sven no hubiera arruinado su autoestima. Desde que ella se refugió en casa de Hans, intentando olvidar la terrible muerte de su compañero y creador, Sven la persiguió sistemáticamente, día y noche, hasta rendirla, sin ninguna consideración a su pena y su duelo. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se dedicó a humillarla, seduciendo a cuanta mortal tenía a bien cruzarse en su camino. Si bien es una costumbre muy extendida el pensar que los humanos no deben tenerse en cuenta si de fidelidad hablamos, nadie prefiere los limitados placeres que ofrecen cuando tiene cerca a su pareja. Una cosa es disfrutar de un mortal cuando tu compañera está a leguas de distancia, y otra muy distinta abandonarla para perseguir humanos. Si ha habido alguna vez una actitud que gente tan flexible como nosotros puedan considerar inmoral, sin duda debe ser esa. Y si Hans nos visita acompañado de Sven, algo desde todo punto de vista previsible, no va a ser fácil dominar a los compañeros de Sue, y mucho menos mantenerlos alejados de su antiguo amante. Ni desde luego controlar el genio de Peter, que hace mucho tiempo que se ha hecho la firme promesa de enseñarle a Sven cómo debe tratarse a una mujer. Y no cabe duda de cómo se desarrollará esa lección, teniendo en cuenta que los nuestros son unos firmes convencidos de la premisa 'la letra con sangre entra'. O tenemos cuidado, o la situación terminará en una batalla campal. Me pregunté por enésima vez cómo demonios se las arreglan las mujeres para evitar esas situaciones. Una buena dama de clan ve venir una pelea a leguas, y sabe evitarla antes de que la sangre llegue al río. Textualmente. Y aunque pueda parecer fácil, no lo es tanto. Somos seres irritables, las peleas son nuestro pan de cada día. En una familia pequeña, pueden surgir decenas de conflictos casi a diario, y depende de la astucia de la dama de clan ponerles fin antes de que se conviertan en algo importante. Lo que sin duda requiere de una buena dosis de firmeza, autoridad y sagacidad. Si nos dejaran a los hombres, nos limitaríamos a contemplar las peleas y recoger los cadáveres. Eso siempre y cuando no nos sintiéramos tentados de participar.

Salimos del gimnasio buscando el rastro de Árvidas. Antes de salir, eché una ojeada distraída a nuestros hombres. Han mejorado mucho últimamente. Otro de los milagros del estado de Nadya. Nadie quiere cometer un error que pueda ponerla en peligro, y todos se han entrenado duramente desde que se conoció la noticia. Ni uno solo de ellos ha faltado a los cuidadosos consejos de Tadeo, ni ha dejado de bajar a la sala de entrenamientos a diario. Ahora luchan con más concentración, y están abandonando muchas de las malas costumbres que tenían hasta hace bien poco. Lo que es bueno, pero que demuestra que yo tenía razón al irritarme cuando no se concentraban lo suficiente.

"No estás satisfecho, ni cuando estás satisfecho, hermano", rió Lyosha.

"No soy un hombre fácil de satisfacer", repliqué, con una sonrisa maliciosa que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Lo que no te impide buscar esa satisfacción de continuo", se mofó. "Y aprovecho la ocasión para recordarte que el día de hoy es mío"

"Por supuesto", respondí en un falso tono ofendido. "¿Te engañaría yo?"

"Si puedo evitarlo, no", sonrió Lyosha.

"Siempre podéis considerar la opción de dejar vuestro estúpido calendario y cederme el puesto", medió Tadeo. "Así me evitaríais tener que escuchar vuestras pueriles pullas. Todos saldríamos ganando"

"Querrás decir que tú saldrás ganando", rió Lyosha.

"Le hace falta mucho más que un calendario para ganar esta partida, Lyosha", me burlé. "He visto anguilas escurrirse con mucha menos gracia que Nadya"

"La suerte sonríe al hombre que sabe esperar", replicó Tadeo, sonriendo con un deje de suficiencia.

Mi hermano y yo le devolvimos una sonrisa de camaradería. Los tres sabemos que, a pesar de sus evasivas, tarde o temprano Nadya se rendirá a sus demandas, así que Tadeo puede permitirse el lujo de ser condescendiente. Por fortuna, ya hace mucho que Lyosha y yo hemos preferido aceptar la teoría de Barenor, quien opina que Nadya sólo puede concebir de nosotros dos, o de lo contrario, las cosas serían mucho más complicadas. Una cosa es divertirse un rato, y otra muy distinta no ser los únicos que podamos disfrutar del privilegio de ser padres. Y si bien ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a renunciar a ese privilegio, no es menos cierto que tampoco pensamos pasarnos la eternidad matando a cualquiera al que Nadya mire dos veces, como si fuéramos un par de estúpidos mortales con su enloquecida lógica y sus absurdas reglas.

"Y mira por donde, ahí viene el hombre al que puedes dirigirte para hacer más dulce esa espera", comenté alegremente, al percibir en la distancia el rastro de Malachy.

"Si lo dices por esa condenada testaruda a la que llamo mi compañera, será mejor que te busques otra diversión", sonó la voz irritada de Malachy en un rápido susurro. "Lleva dos días sin dirigirme una maldita palabra"

Pocos segundos después aparecía tras la esquina de la casa y se reunía con nosotros, aceptando con resignación nuestras carcajadas.

"Es la mujer más terca que he conocido jamás", masculló. "Ahora se ha empeñado en acompañar a mis hombres en las expediciones de rastreo. Y cuando descubrió que había dado órdenes de que no la aceptaran en ellas, se ha puesto como una fiera", explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación.

"Es una buena luchadora, quizá…", intentó intervenir Tadeo.

"¡Es mi maldita mujer!", lo interrumpió Malachy con brusquedad.

Los labios de Tadeo se fruncieron en una mueca irritada que hizo que mi hermano y yo nos pusiéramos alerta de inmediato. Tadeo no soporta que le alcen la voz. Por fortuna, Malachy se corrigió velozmente.

"Discúlpame, no pretendía ser tan brusco. Pero es que no la conoces, amigo. No se trata de entrenarse, o de aprender a defenderse. Es tan valiente que peca de temeraria, y si me someto a sus caprichos, terminará por enfrentarse a algo más grande que ella, y la perderé"

"¿De qué me sonará esa definición?", sonrió Tadeo, mirando hacia nosotros, desaparecida ya su irritación.

Reí aún a mi pesar. Malachy hablaba de Mimí, pero podía haber estado hablando de Nadya. La obstinación y el valor de nuestra compañera nos han puesto a Lyosha y a mí en un estado peor que el de Malachy más veces de las que nos gustaría siquiera reconocer.

"Sin duda el parecido existe, pero no es nuestra hembra la que maneja un mandoble, Tadeo", sonrió Lyosha.

"He debido perderme algo, puesto que creí entender hace un momento que ella manejaba dos", replicó Tadeo.

"Y con gran destreza, créeme. Pero te recuerdo que, por el momento y para tu desgracia, no parece estar dispuesta a entrenar con otras armas", lo provoqué, sabiendo que ponía el dedo en la llaga.

"Nunca dejaré de preguntarme en qué diablos estaría pensando Milena cuando te transformó", masculló.

"En mandobles", respondí velozmente, provocando las carcajadas de mi hermano, e incluso una disimulada sonrisa de Tadeo, quien sin duda conoce a Milena tan bien como yo.

"Me reconozco vencido", dijo, con una elegante reverencia. "Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo unas cuantas cosas que organizar. Todos los jefes de clan vendrán a visitaros, y me parece un buen momento para redoblar la vigilancia de los cazadores", añadió, súbitamente serio.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y una veloz inclinación de cabeza, tras cruzar unas breves palabras con Malachy sobre el trabajo de Kruegüer, el cazador que ha sido asignado a su casa para entrenar a sus hombres. Lo contemplamos marchar en silencio. Después de unos instantes, Malachy se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Está haciendo un magnífico trabajo", comentó. "Ya había oído hablar de él, por supuesto, pero supera con creces cualquier cosa que me hayan contado. Klaus lo admira con una intensidad rayana en la adoración. Por lo que me ha dicho, y después de ver como actúa estoy más que dispuesto a darle la razón, todos los demás lo seguirían como un solo hombre"

"Todos menos uno", susurró Lyosha.

Malachy se limitó a asentir con cierta renuencia, y yo dejé escapar un bufido molesto. Conozco su historia desde hace muchos más años que Malachy y mi hermano, y siempre me hace sentir una rabia sorda en las entrañas. Tadeo fue transformado y educado por Menelao, el cazador de brujos más antiguo de los que se tiene noticia. Menelao halló en él a la horma de su zapato. El joven Tadeo aceptó la transformación con la misma resignada dignidad con la que hace frente a cualquier broma del destino, y se entregó al entrenamiento con toda la rabia y la fuerza de su nueva condición. Pronto se hizo evidente que el pupilo iba a superar al maestro. Poco tiempo después de que empezara a cazar, sus hazañas estaban en boca de todos, no sólo por la magnitud de las mismas, sino también por la juventud de su actor. Ya desde muy pronto, la resistencia de Tadeo a la magia y a las visiones que la sangre de los brujos les ofrece a los cazadores se demostró muy superior a cualquiera de la que se hubiera oído hablar. Apenas llevaba un puñado de años entre los nuestros cuando cobró su primera pieza, resistiendo con ferocidad todos los conjuros con los que el brujo intentó detenerlo, y desde ese instante su capacidad no hizo sino aumentar con rapidez. Pero además, Tadeo es inteligente y astuto. Aprendió todos los trucos ancestrales del oficio en pocos años, e incluso descubrió algunos nuevos. Se dice de él que conoce cada uno de los conjuros de los brujos, que puede leerlos de sus labios antes de que los sonidos sean audibles, que puede repetirlos e incluso utilizar de su fuerza para volverlos contra ellos. Se cuenta que con apenas un par de siglos, acabó con toda la línea de sangre de una de las familias más poderosas de los brujos dominantes, y que lo hizo fríamente, con una tenacidad y una concentración sorprendentes en una criatura tan joven. Menelao siempre había sido el mejor en su trabajo, pero se limitaba a realizarlo como siempre se había hecho, como le había enseñado quien lo entrenó, y quien entrenó a su maestro antes que a él. Tadeo improvisa, estudia, busca respuestas. Él no pretende hacer el trabajo simplemente porque alguien debe hacerlo. Él actúa como si quisiera que nadie más tenga que dedicarse a él, aún sabiendo que eso es imposible. Siempre ha habido brujos, y siempre los habrá. Son como las cabezas de una hidra. Cortas una, y aparecen dos en un instante.

Hasta aquí, la historia es impresionante por la capacidad de su protagonista, pero no tiene mucho de especial. Si alguien escucha mi propia historia, o la de mi hermano, o la de alguno de los jefes de clan más antiguos y reputados, encontrará considerables similitudes. Todos hemos destacado de jóvenes, y seguimos haciéndolo. Todos somos lo mejor de lo mejor, lo más selecto, los más fuertes, o los más rápidos, o los más letalmente eficaces, y todos hemos protagonizado hazañas sorprendentes ya desde nuestros comienzos. Pero llega siempre un momento en la vida de todos, en la que hacemos frente a lo que somos, a lo que la transformación ha significado para nosotros, y en ese momento es cuando la historia de Tadeo se vuelve distinta a los demás. Dolorosamente distinta. La mayoría de nosotros nos apartamos de nuestro creador, culpándolo de nuestra suerte. Nos revolvemos contra quien nos transformó, incapaces de aceptar lo peor de nuestra existencia, reconociéndolo como el causante de nuestra mala conciencia. A veces, eso no ocurre. Estoy convencido de que jamás va a ocurrir con Nadya y Lyosha, y desde luego, no sucedió conmigo y con Milena. Pero las nuestras son excepciones a una regla tristemente general. Los vampiros trasformamos a muy pocos mortales, pese a lo que se pueda creer. Pensamos mucho lo que vamos a hacer, entregamos nuestra sangre para arrancar a un mortal especial de las garras de la muerte, porque lo amamos, porque nuestro egoísmo nos lleva a no querer renunciar a esa compañía, a burlar a la Naturaleza. Y en prácticamente todas las ocasiones, ese amor se termina volviendo siempre contra nosotros para hacernos perder nuestra compañía en un acto de ironía final. Pero el caso de Tadeo fue peor. Él no abandonó a Menelao. Lo amaba con la misma intensidad que Tadeo pone en todo lo que hace, y aceptaba los silenciosos gritos de su conciencia con imperturbable estoicismo. Sin embargo, no fue así para su creador. Hasta que transformó a Tadeo, Menelao era el rey no coronado entre los suyos. Todos aceptaban su consejo y sus directrices, todos acudían a él en busca de ayuda o dictamen. Su palabra era ley en un mundo sin leyes. Los cazadores no conforman clanes, pero si alguien hubiera podido hacerlo, ese era Menelao. Hasta que llegó su pupilo. La primera vez que Tadeo encontró la solución a un problema al que Menelao no había sabido hacer frente, lo consideró suerte. La segunda, lo tachó de insolente. Y cuando todos empezaron a acudir a él para confirmar las recomendaciones de Menelao, hirvió en su propia rabia. Envidió a su pupilo, y lo odió por ello. Lejos de enorgullecerse por sus logros, por la belleza de su creación, lo repudió. Haciendo oídos sordos a los lamentos y ruegos de un Tadeo aún demasiado joven para ser abandonado a su suerte, se deshizo de él como quien abandona una espada rota, y jamás volvió a cruzar una sola palabra con él. Desde entonces, siempre que alguien le habla de su antiguo pupilo, se limita a encogerse de hombros y minimizar sus méritos, insistiendo en que tarde o temprano alguno de los brujos pondrá las cosas en su sitio. Que tarde o temprano, alguien acabará con él. Yo mismo le he escuchado decirlo, y cuando oí el deseo de que eso tuviera lugar escondido en las notas de su voz afectada, a punto estuve de intentar arrancarle la maldita cabeza. Y si no me hubieran detenido a tiempo, lo habría hecho. Odio a los envidiosos casi tanto como odio a quienes no se hacen responsables de sus actos y de sus creaciones, y Menelao es la representación de ambas condiciones en un solo hombre.

Cuando los elfos nublaron la razón de los brujos para borrar de su memoria la imagen de Nadya, éstos, lejos de rendirse, enviaron legados por todo el mundo para intentar descubrirnos. Todas las hembras que vivieran en un clan estaban en peligro, y enseguida se tomaron las disposiciones necesarias. Hasta los elfos saben lo protectores que somos los vampiros con nuestras mujeres, y para evitar males mayores, enviaron a un cazador a cada clan para ayudar a organizar la vigilancia, y entrenar a los hombres más jóvenes, a los que aún no resisten la magia, para poder superar los engaños de los brujos. Tadeo estaba con nosotros, y permaneció a nuestro lado. Él ya se había ofrecido a ayudarnos mucho antes de que los elfos tuvieran parte en esa historia, y en los primeros tiempos, cuando cada cazador se dirigía a su clan, organizó la vigilancia, aconsejó a los más jóvenes y centralizó los esfuerzos de todos. Trabajó sin descanso, día y noche hasta que consideró tenerlo todo bien dispuesto. Resolvía cualquier duda, ayudaba con todas las estrategias y viajó por medio mundo para recibir de primera mano los avances de los hombres que lo habían nombrado de forma extraoficial su jefe y dirigente. Nunca se negó a resolver ninguna cuestión por pequeña o insignificante que fuera, y jamás dejó de prestar consejo a cualquiera que se lo solicitara sin jactarse de ello, sin presunción o fanfarronería. Sólo con la callada eficiencia de la que siempre hace gala. Había un trabajo que hacer, y él estaba dispuesto a ejecutarlo a la perfección, dejando cualquier absurda rencilla u orgullo al margen.

Pero cuando apenas llevaba un mes encargándose de todo, apareció Menelao. Como no podía ser de otro modo en una criatura tan fachendosa como él, se dirigió al clan de Lisías, argumentando que el más antiguo de los nuestros precisaba de la colaboración del más antiguo de los cazadores. Por amor a Nadya, y por la exquisita cortesía de la que siempre hace gala, Lisías decidió no echarlo con cajas destempladas. Si alguien no necesita de los consejos de un cazador, y menos de uno como Menelao, ese es Lisías. Su clan es antiguo y poderoso, y apenas hay entre sus filas hombres que no puedan enfrentarse a un brujo con la misma facilidad con la que se enfrentan a un buen desayuno. Son disciplinados, fuertes y están bien entrenados. Es cierto que nadie está preparado para recibir las visiones de su sangre si no ha sido adiestrado específicamente para ello, pero para eso ya estaba Tadeo. Si los hombres de Lisías capturaban a un brujo, enviaría a alguno de los cazadores cercanos a beber de su sangre, o él mismo se subiría a un avión para hacer la tarea. Así que todo estaba atado y bien atado, toda la estrategia dispuesta, y no había un solo cabo que nuestro amigo hubiera dejado suelto cuando llegó su antiguo tutor y exigió hacerse cargo de todo, alegando que a él, como el más antiguo de los suyos, le correspondía tal misión.

Todos los que somos cercanos y afectos a Tadeo, pensamos que había llegado el momento. Que se enfrentaría por fin a Menelao y terminaría con su repugnante existencia. Pero no fue así. A pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho, y le seguirá haciendo, en el corazón muerto de Tadeo aún hay sitio para su creador. Sin una palabra de queja, le cedió el mando y la posibilidad de hacerse con todos los triunfos que surgieran de su cuidadosa planificación, y los demás tuvimos que aceptarlo. Y Lyosha y yo lo hicimos, sabiendo que en poco cambiarían las cosas. Quizá Tadeo se mantuviera en un segundo plano, pero todos los cazadores seguirían confiando en él, y si Menelao cometía un error garrafal, Tadeo emplearía toda su astucia para corregirlo sin ponerlo en evidencia. Y en algún momento comete un error que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de Nadya, no nos cabe duda de que veremos el final de la historia del pupilo que superó a su maestro. Tadeo mataría a cualquiera que hiciera peligrar a Nadya sin detenerse a pestañear, incluyendo a su amado mentor. Si no fuera porque es de la vida de mi compañera de la que estamos hablando, casi desearía que ese error llegara. Tadeo ya ha sufrido por la actitud de Menelao durante más siglos de los que ningún hombre sería capaz de tolerar, o merecer siquiera.

"Es una pena que los suyos no conformen clanes. Sería un excelente cabeza de familia. Mucho mejor que ese 'uno' del que hablas", comentó Malachy con cierto sarcasmo. "Menudo imbécil. ¿Sabéis que sólo quiere tratar conmigo? Se niega a dirigirse a cualquiera que no sea el cabeza de clan. Los demás son muy poco para él. Os aseguro que Mimí le tiene una inquina letal", terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y se la ha trasmitido a Nadya", sonreí. "Aunque con ella si está dispuesto a hablar"

"No le sirve de nada. Cada vez que llama, Nadya no le dirige más que un saludo. Y después lo hace mantenerse en línea durante tan solo un segundo menos de lo que él consideraría una descortesía, aprovechando para hacer que cuatro o cinco de los más jóvenes le agradezcan su paciencia antes de cedernos el teléfono", rió Lyosha.

"Vuestra joven dama hace gala de una refinada crueldad que no puedo dejar de apreciar", alabó Malachy.

"Será de tanto tratar con la tuya", lo provoqué.

"Lo dudo mucho", replicó. "Si algo no es Mimí es refinada con su crueldad. Yo diría que brutal es un adjetivo que le encaja mucho mejor"

"Ha sido una buena discusión, ¿eh, amigo?", se burló Lyosha.

"Ni te lo imaginas", masculló el aludido. "Hemos hecho todo el camino hasta aquí sin que me dirigiera ni una maldita palabra. Y lleva dos días cerrándome la puerta de nuestras estancias en las narices. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo voy a serenarla, porque desde luego no pienso permitirle que se una a los guerreros"

"Te comprendemos", sonrió Lyosha comprensivamente. "Pero no veo una solución fácil. No puedes complacerla, pero si no lo haces, esta situación se repetirá una y otra vez"

Mi hermano está en lo cierto. Mimí parece dispuesta a aprender todo lo necesario para entrar en combate, y no me cabe duda de que no piensa mantener esas habilidades como uno más de sus adornos. Discutirá con Malachy hasta que lo convenza, a menos que… Empecé a vislumbrar la sombra de una solución. Quizá no sería una solución definitiva, pero al menos los tranquilizaría a ambos por un tiempo.

"Y mientras tanto, seguirá echándome de su lado y de su lecho. No tengo ni la menor idea de que decir, ni que hacer para arreglar esta estúpida discusión", murmuró Malachy, más para si mismo que para nosotros.

"Hazle un regalo", sonreí.

"Esperaba algo más imaginativo de ti, _León. _Dudo mucho que vestidos y joyas vayan a ayudar en esta ocasión", masculló.

"No estaba pensando exactamente en eso", repliqué, recibiendo una sonriente mirada de Lyosha, quien sin duda ya ha visto de primera mano lo que yo tengo en mente. "Regálale un arma"

"¿Y darle alas a su estúpida obsesión? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Va a usar armas de todos modos, te guste o no. Con tu supervisión o sin ella. Así que se un poco astuto, y regálale el arma adecuada"

"¿Una bonita espada de madera?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Yo más bien estaba pensando en un arco y un fusil. Dile que ningún guerrero es digno de llamarse así si no domina todas las artes del combate. Que aprenda a usarlos con alguien que le muestre toda la belleza de esas armas. Con eso no la apartarás de la lucha, pero al menos la mantendrás a buena distancia de la primera línea. Y mientras se entrena, habrás ganado tiempo para pensar en otra solución"

"No parece mala idea", respondió.

"Es una buena idea", lo corrigió mi hermano. "Tu mujer lleva la batalla en la sangre, Malachy. No podrás mantenerla por siempre alejada de la lucha, y créeme, si lo haces te perderías un gran guerrero. Es mejor que muchos hombres de su edad. Comprendo que no quieras que peleé, pero si no vas a poder evitarlo, dejarla en la retaguardia es lo más prudente"

"No soy muy bueno con las armas de puntería", reconoció Malachy a regañadientes.

"Pero yo sí", sonreí, "y estaré encantado de ayudarte. Yo mismo la entrenaré. Y hasta te cederé las armas que puedes regalarle. Tengo un arco perfecto para ella, y un rifle que encontrarás más que apropiado"

"¿Lo harías?", preguntó esperanzado. "Si alguien puede enseñarle a amar los arcos y las armas de fuego, ese eres tú. Eres el mejor tirador que he visto jamás"

Ya lo creo que lo soy. No conozco a nadie con una vista como la mía, y mi puntería es lo mejor que nuestro mundo ha tenido jamás. Y no lo digo por fanfarronería. Sé muy bien lo que valgo.

"Claro que lo hará", respondió Lyosha por mí, dirigiéndome una sonrisa burlona. "A Leo le encanta enseñar. Le da buenas oportunidades para lucirse"

"Tengo mucho de lo que presumir", repliqué, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Vamos Malachy. ¿Para qué dejar para después lo que puedes solucionar ya? Acompáñame y te mostraré mi colección. Encontraremos un buen regalo para Mimí en ella, te lo aseguro. ¿Nos acompañas, hermano?"

"Te conozco, Leo. En cuanto te acercas a tus armas, el tiempo tiene para ti tan poco sentido como para los elfos. Os pasaréis horas perdidos en tu despacho, y no soy hombre que desaproveche una buena oportunidad cuando se le presenta", sonrió con malicia.

"¿Aún seguís con vuestro estúpido calendario?", intervino Malachy. "¿Cuántas veces lo habéis respetado?"

"Ninguna", respondí yo entre risas. "Pero eso no lo hace menos necesario"

"Con tu permiso, Malachy, me voy a poner la agenda al día, antes de que mi hermano cambie de opinión", se excusó alegremente Lyosha, dirigiéndose a la casa de invitados.

Empujé a Malachy hacia la mansión, y lo hice detenerse en el recibidor, a pocos pasos, esperando. Él me miró con curiosidad, pero yo lo acallé con un gesto. Mi recompensa no tardó en llegar. Mi hermano apenas se había adentrado unos metros en el jardín, cuando lo interceptó Paúl, uno de nuestros hombres más jóvenes. Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, y finalmente, un resignado Lyosha lo acompañó hasta los bosques. Reí con suavidad.

"¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?", preguntó Malachy con la sombra de una sonrisa malévola bailando en sus labios.

"Naturalmente. Llevo días preparándolo. Y no te imaginas lo difícil que es esconderle tus intenciones a un lector de mentes. Pero por lo que parece lo he conseguido", respondí, apresurándolo para que me siguiera al despacho, entre carcajadas.

Tengo que encontrar un par de buenas armas para Mimí antes de que Lyosha vuelva y me gane la partida. Llevo días preparando esta mascarada, y sería una pena desperdiciarla. Estuve muchas horas en el bosque arreglando el escenario para mi hermano. Conseguir la inocente colaboración de Paúl, fue mucho más fácil. Esta misma mañana lo guié discretamente hasta ese punto del bosque, sabiendo perfectamente que él solo no podría descubrir el engaño, y que requeriría la ayuda de mi hermano en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Por supuesto, a Lyosha le llevará menos de una hora darse cuenta de que todo ha sido preparado por mí, pero una hora es mucho más de lo que yo necesito para robarle su tiempo junto a Nadya.

Lo más difícil, como ya le he dicho a Malachy, es ocultarle tus intenciones a un lector de mentes tan experimentado como Lyosha, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que descubrí que a mi hermano le cuesta concentrarse cuando se da de bruces con mis pensamientos lujuriosos. En lugar de levantar un bloqueo que llamaría su atención, me limito a poner esas imágenes en primer plano, y Lyosha no puede seguir mucho más allá. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del truco, pero mientras tanto, aprovecharé esa circunstancia en nuestras competiciones sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Él tampoco lo siente cuando aprovecha su don de lectura mental para hacer trampas.


	2. Capítulo 1 ALEKSEI

**Hola de nuevo, chicas. Os advierto que con esta historia voy a ir un pelín más lenta que de costumbre, pero creo que el resultado va a merecer la pena, vosotras diréis.**

**Bueno, ya veo que Leo es el payaso oficial jajaja. Bah, para qué negarlo? Hasta yo me río cuando escribo sobre él…**

**(Arthe, quiero mi nuevo capítulo. Lo quiero ahora y lo quiero ya!!! Y lo mismo dio de ti, Saoran, wapa. Quiero más capítulos. A mi también me gusta leer!!)**

**Milena… Ya aparecerá. Un poco de paciencia. Acabo de empezar!! Pero vendrá pronto. En unos cuantos capítulos. Eso si, Arthe, ya falta poco para que vuelvas a ver a tu amorcito. Probablemente en dos capítulos.**

**Bueno, otro capi, y en este conocemos un poquito de una historia del pasado de Lyosha. Ya me contaréis que tal.**

**Capítulo 1. ALEKSEI.**

Me disponía a buscar a Nadya en la casa de invitados antes de que Leo intentara algún truco, cuando Paúl me interceptó en el jardín. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, y sin duda, había estado esperando un buen rato para dirigirse a mí. Intenté dominar mi irritación. Sólo espero que esto no sea una trivialidad. Odio no ver satisfechos mis deseos, y sin duda el cuerpo de Nadya es lo que más deseo en este instante. Ganarle la partida a Leo esta vez, sólo es un aliciente más.

"Lo siento, Lyosha", estaba diciendo Paúl. "No te molestaría si no fuera importante. Pero esta mañana he encontrado un rastro en el bosque que soy incapaz de interpretar. Puede no ser nada, pero…"

Maldije en silencio. Probablemente caminaré hasta el bosque y encontraré los restos de una pelea entre alimañas, pero si no se trata de eso, jamás me perdonaré mi desidia. No me queda más remedio que ir a ver de qué se trata. Lo más seguro es que no me lleve demasiado tiempo. Podré estar con Nadya antes de que mi hermano consiga encontrar un arma adecuada para Mimí. Acompañé a Paúl al bosque. El joven abrió la marcha, concentrado e intentando adoptar un talante profesional, aunque hasta mí llega el olor de su inquietud como un mal perfume. Y no es de extrañar. Si me ha hecho perder el tiempo para encontrar un maldito mapache, va a tener que hacer frente a un enfado de proporciones épicas.

Tras caminar unos pocos minutos, adentrándonos en la maleza, Paúl se detuvo, incitándome a mirar a mi alrededor. Mi creciente irritación se esfumó de inmediato, para dar paso a la curiosidad, y finalmente al asombro. Aparte a mi joven primo con un gesto distraído, y comprendí de inmediato porque me había llamado. Me detuve solo un instante observando las huellas en torno a mí, antes de enviarlo de vuelta a casa, agradeciéndole su dedicación. Con un suspiro de alivio, se apresuró a obedecer mi orden. Sólo entonces, me acuclillé en el terreno, concentrando mi olfato y mi vista. Seguí cada detalle, cada olor, y cada pequeña pista cada vez más y más confuso. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No soy un hombre dado a la falsa modestia, así que no me cuesta decir sin rodeos que mi reputación como el mejor rastreador entre los nuestros no es una exageración. Soy el mejor. Y dudo que haya pronto otro que pueda superarme. Los rastros que sigo hablan conmigo, me cuentan la historia de quienes los dejaron, de cómo se desarrollaron los hechos que los crearon. Aquí alguien tropezó, aquí se arrodilló, giró, luchó. Corrió hacia ese punto, giró hasta ese otro, se perdió al norte o al sur. Puedo decir la altura, y el peso de quien o que ha dejado una huella. Puedo hablar de su aroma, saber si tenía miedo, si estaba alegre o se sentía tranquilo. Si los rastros son buenos y recientes, descubrir detalles como el color del cabello o del pelaje es muy sencillo. La historia se representa en mi mente, la veo clara como si la tuviera ante mis ojos. Jamás ha habido un rastro que yo no pudiera seguir. Hasta ahora.

Observé los detalles, me concentré durante largo rato, intentando cuadrar las pistas inconexas que se presentaban ante mis ojos, miré aquí y allá buscando algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto. Toqué el suelo y las rocas, analizando sus palabras silenciosas con la yema de mis dedos. Olfateé cada pista, aislando cada olor que me pareciera fuera de lugar. Y nada. Hasta que, cuando había transcurrido casi media hora, una sospecha se empezó a formar en mi mente. Me puse en pie sin poder reprimir una sonrisa irónica dirigida a mí mismo. Le negué mi mente a cualquier distracción. Bloqueé mis oídos, cerré mis ojos, y crucé mis manos sobre el pecho. Dejé trabajar a mi olfato, aspiré el aire profundamente, y analicé lo que recibía. Y lo vi. Era fácil distinguirlo cuando ya sospechabas que estaba ahí. Entre la maraña de olores extraños y ajenos, entre los aromas del bosque, de los animales y de los curiosos rastros del escenario, apareció ante mí, claro como el agua más clara. El inconfundible y familiar aroma a viñas y olivos de mi hermano, cuidadosamente camuflado con el aroma de la sangre de una cacería reciente, y una esmerada selección de hierbas y lodos muy bien elegida. Maldita sea su estampa, pensé, más divertido que furioso. Debí imaginarlo. Sólo Leo podía recrear un escenario como este, capaz de despistarme. Sólo alguien que ha participado en tantas expediciones de rastreo como él, sabe que buscaría un rastreador como yo. Y sabe lo bastante bien como hago mi trabajo para darse cuenta de lo que podría hacerme perder el tiempo. Y ya había perdido mucho. No me ha llevado ni una hora darme cuenta de la mascarada, pero una hora es mucho más de lo que Leo necesita.

Caminé de vuelta a la casa, pensando cómo había podido esconderme esto. Mi mente siempre está unida a la suya y a la de Nadya, y aunque no busque nada en particular, a la fuerza ha tenido que pensar en eso cuando estaba conmigo. De pronto, la comprensión me inundó como una fuerte marejada, y me hizo detenerme en el jardín, asombrado de la astucia de mi hermano. Reí para mis adentros. Me reí de mi mismo, y me reí de la enloquecida imaginación de Leo. Sólo a él podía ocurrírsele utilizar las lúbricas imágenes que su lujuriosa cabeza es capaz de recrear con tanto detalle para despistar mis intromisiones mentales.

Esta vez me la ha jugado bien, tengo que reconocerlo. Y por mi vida que va a pagarlo con creces. Aún riendo, me dirigí a la mansión, dispuesto a reconocer mi derrota. Quizá pudiera hacer algo de utilidad mientras espero. Conozco bien a Leo. Tardará horas en reunirse de nuevo conmigo. Me equivoqué. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar los lindes del bosque, lo vi adentrándose en la maleza, acompañado por Ángelo. Ambos parecían preocupados y molestos, y evidentemente me estaban buscando. Mi hermano no me dio ni tiempo para encontrar respuestas en su mente.

"Ha llamado Sasha. Los brujos han matado a Nieve"

"¿Nieve? ¿La compañera de Tesla, del clan de Siberia?", pregunté con incredulidad.

"Hay que hacer algo. Y rápido", respondió Leo, ignorando mi pregunta.

Apremiado por la urgencia de su voz, respondí sin indagar más, o detenerme a buscar en su mente.

"Está bien. Busquemos a Tadeo y…", empecé.

"Tadeo es la última persona con la que debemos hablar", me interrumpió Gelo con brusquedad.

Respingué. Ángelo y Tadeo fueron hermanos en el pasado, y aunque separados por la trágica muerte de su compañera, se habían reunido de nuevo hace apenas dos meses, cuando nos encontramos con Tadeo en el refugio de Milton. Ambos se aman intensamente, y Ángelo confía en él casi tanto como en Leo, su creador. Si alguien exigiría su presencia en este asunto, sin duda era Ángelo. Busqué respuestas en su mente y la de mi hermano. Ambos están demasiado irritados y nerviosos como para perder el tiempo ofreciéndomelas. Lo que vi, hizo que no pudiera reprimir un gruñido sordo y furioso.

"Maldita sea su sombra negra", mascullé.

La muerte de Nieve podía haberse evitado. No fue un despiste de la vigilancia, o una equivocación de Sasha, el cazador asignado a su clan, sino un error garrafal de Menelao. Desde que se ha hecho cargo de la coordinación de los cazadores, ha intentado desautorizar a Tadeo por todos los medios, y su primera medida fue alterar toda la cuidadosa red de vigilancia y comunicación que nuestro amigo había preparado. Como Menelao no habla con subordinados, no se dirigió a los cazadores para organizar el nuevo sistema, y acordar con ellos la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Ni siquiera él es tan estúpido como para no saber que todos sugerirían seguir con los planes de Tadeo, y eso es algo que su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar. Así que se había dirigido a los cabezas de clan. Afortunadamente, la gran mayoría ignoraron sus nuevas disposiciones. Menelao no es un gran juez de hombres. No había comprendido que para los nuestros ya no fue fácil aceptar que otro les dijera cómo debían hacer las cosas la primera vez, así que una segunda sería más de lo que sus mal templados nervios podrían soportar. Sólo la pericia e inteligencia de Tadeo había logrado que todos aceptaran los consejos de sus cazadores y el sistema de control que había preparado. Unas veces con palabras de halago, haciendo creer al cabeza de familia que la idea partía de él. Otras plantando en ellos el temor de perder a sus compañeras, exagerando el peligro al que se hacían frente. Mostrándose firme, indiferente u obsequioso según correspondiera. Y poco a poco todos fueron aceptando sus órdenes, cuidadosamente disfrazadas de sugerencias. No le hizo falta tanto con los cazadores. Su autoridad entre ellos es indiscutible.

Pero algunos de los cabezas de clan habían atendido a las sugerencias de Menelao. Los más jóvenes, los más débiles. Los menos sensatos. Precisamente aquellos que más necesitaban la ayuda de Tadeo. Tarde o temprano íbamos a llegar a esta situación, pero yo hubiera preferido que fuera más tarde. Y con otro hombre, con otro clan. Tesla no es precisamente brillante. Apostaría cualquier cosa que en este preciso instante ha sacado a sus mejores hombres de la casa, y persigue a los brujos buscando venganza, mientras su familia queda desprotegida. Cuando los encuentre, no tardará en regresar y encontrar culpables entre los suyos. Y no me cabe duda de que cuando eso ocurra, Menelao echará a Tadeo a los perros sin pestañear. Dudo mucho que a Tadeo le preocupe, podría enfrentarse a Tesla y a la mitad de sus guerreros con una mano atada a la espalda. Pero no permitiré que Menelao lo desprestigie. Esta absurda situación ya se ha prolongado durante demasiado tiempo, y sólo el respeto a mi amigo me ha impedido tomar cartas en el asunto antes. Nací a esta vida sin el apoyo de mi creador, sin tener la ayuda de alguien que me entrenara y me enseñara, y esa circunstancia pesa demasiado en mis decisiones. Saber que Tadeo pudo tener junto a él a su creador y que éste lo repudió por orgullo, provoca en mí una furia difícilmente controlable. Ha llegado el momento de mostrarle a todos la clase de hombre que es Menelao, y hay que hacerlo antes de que Tadeo se de cuenta, o jamás nos lo permitirá.

"Tú dirás que hacemos. No podemos hablar con Tesla. Es un maldito descerebrado", estaba diciendo Leo.

"Y adoraba a Nieve. No estará para escuchar consejos", añadió Ángelo.

"Él no", respondí distraídamente. "Pero sé quien sí puede hacerlo"

"¿Es cierto entonces lo que se murmura entre las hembras?", preguntó Leo, mientras Ángelo pasaba su mirada de uno a otro sin comprender.

"Más cierto que la muerte", sonreí, y Leo me devolvió una sonrisa cargada de divertido cinismo.

Tesla es un hombre arrojado, temerario y capaz de hazañas que harían estremecerse a muchos hombres valientes. Pero no puede decirse de él que sea precisamente brillante. Hasta hace unos siglos, quizá más de los que Ángelo ha vivido, nadie pensaba en él como un futuro cabeza de clan. Mucho músculo y poco cerebro no hacen de nadie el hombre el adecuado para dirigir una familia. Pero del día a la noche, las cosas cambiaron. Tesla se volvió astuto, refinado. Tramaba intrigas como el más sagaz de los hombres y sus estrategias empezaron a ser admiradas y respetadas. Nadie se molestó en averiguar a que se debió ese cambio. No somos muy dados a la introspección. Si algo funciona, funciona y punto. Y los consejos y tácticas de Tesla funcionaban a la perfección. Sólo unos pocos conocemos la verdad, y yo soy uno de ellos, más por casualidad que por interés. Tesla se movía por aquel entonces en mi área de influencia, en mi hogar cerca de Kiev, y nada escapa a mis ojos si ocurre cerca de mi casa.

"Necesito un teléfono. No puedo hablar desde la casa, corremos el riesgo de que Tadeo nos escuche", dije.

Ángelo me tendió un pequeño móvil color plata sin una palabra. Desde el incidente con Nadya en el Centro Comercial, había tomado por costumbre llevar uno de esos aparatos a todas partes, aunque los detesta casi tanto como la mayoría de nosotros. Le di las gracias, y marqué velozmente un número que creía enterrado en mi memoria. La suerte me sonrió. Ella contestó en persona antes del tercer tono.

"Saludos, Catalina", murmuré, esperando con inquietud su reacción.

"Alyosha", susurró la voz al otro lado del teléfono, con un tono de sorpresa apenas perceptible.

"Acabamos de enterarnos. Sólo quería que supieras que estamos a vuestra disposición. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no tenéis más que pedirla"

"Es muy amable por vuestra parte, dadas las circunstancias", respondió cortésmente. "Si mis cuentas no me engañan, ese cachorro está a punto de venir al mundo"

"A ti jamás te han engañado tus cuentas, Catalina", repliqué con sinceridad. "A ti jamás te ha engañado nada"

Cualquiera lo habría tomado como un simple halago. Pero no Catalina. Ella nunca. Un silencio casi palpable se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Finalmente, un suspiro.

"Dame un minuto para coger el teléfono en mi habitación. Aquí hay mucho movimiento y apenas puedo oírte"

Bonita excusa. Podría oír mi voz debajo del fuego cruzado de la artillería de diez ejércitos. Esperé. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, escuché descolgar otro teléfono.

"Tesla no podrá hablar con vosotros. Ha salido a buscar a los brujos. Y cuando regrese, estará destrozado, como podrás suponer"

Medité mis palabras. Hablar con Catalina es como entrar en un templo plagado de trampas. Nunca dice una sola palabra innecesaria, y cada una de las que pronuncia tiene doce lecturas distintas.

"Por supuesto. Esta situación no tendría que haberse producido jamás. Menelao estará desolado. Trasmítele nuestro apoyo cuando hables con él. Aunque supongo que lo has hecho ya. Imagino que ha intentado ponerse en contacto con vosotros en cuanto le llegó la noticia"

Silencio de nuevo. Sólo un segundo más de lo preciso.

"Hace apenas media hora que la hemos encontrado. Supongo que aún no ha llegado a sus oídos"

"Sin duda ha debido ser eso. Menelao no es hombre que rehuya sus responsabilidades. Aunque todos sabemos que los verdaderos responsables son los brujos"

"Es cierto. Aunque Tesla acordó con Tadeo una estrategia que parecía infalible. Me sorprende que algo haya podido salir mal. Tesla estaba muy complacido con lo que se había acordado"

"Tadeo es un gran estratega", aprobé. "E imagino que, como ha sucedido en nuestro caso, Menelao ha hablado con Tesla para perfeccionar los planes. Fue lo primero de lo que se encargó cuando asumió el mando. Es un hombre muy metódico"

Casi pude oír los engranajes de su mente girando a la máxima velocidad.

"Es curioso. No recuerdo que Tesla mencionara esa conversación", respondió finalmente. Y sólo alguien que la conociera tan bien como yo podía haber percibido la ira en su voz.

"Sin duda se le ha olvidado comentar ese detalle, con todo lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Quién podría culparle por ello? Pero estoy convencido de que Sasha estará al corriente. Tadeo siempre acuerda sus tácticas con aquellos que han de ponerlas en práctica, de seguro Menelao ha hecho lo mismo"

"Por supuesto. Así es como debe hacerse y así ha debido ser"

"Es mejor que te deje ahora, Catalina. Tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer. Estas situaciones convierten las casas en campos de batalla. No obstante, mi hermano y yo te reiteramos nuestro apoyo", hice una pausa significativa que sin duda ella captaría. "En cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Lo que sea", terminé.

"Te lo agradezco, Alyosha. Y agradéceselo también a Leonardo. Es en momentos como estos cuando se sabe quienes son los verdaderos amigos. Ha sido un placer oír tu voz de nuevo"

"Lo mismo digo, Katia. Y espero que ese placer se repita pronto"

"No te quepa duda. Adiós, Alyosha"

Le devolví el teléfono a Ángelo con un gesto autocomplaciente. Había sido una conversación más que satisfactoria. Antes de que mi primo pudiera meterse de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo, Catalina estaría hablando con Sasha, y poniendo a punto todas sus mañas para llevar a Tesla por la dirección correcta. Apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Menelao.

"Demonio de mujer", susurró Leo, sinceramente impresionado. Asentí.

"Eso es decir muy poco"

"¿Crees que la has convencido?", preguntó Ángelo, preocupado.

"Nadie convence a Catalina, salvo la propia Catalina", repliqué. "He hecho lo único que podía hacer con ella. Ponerla sobre la pista de Menelao. Te garantizo que la seguirá hasta el final y llegará al resultado correcto"

"Ni se me ocurriría dudarlo", exclamó Leo. "Diablos, si casi puedes escuchar el sonido de su mente. Y juraría que suena como una espada abandonando su vaina"

"Ya veo que te ha gustado", sonreí.

"_No más de lo que te gustaba a ti"_, murmuró sarcástico en mi mente, aunque en voz alta se limitó a exclamar un divertido 'Ya lo creo'.

"Ahora ya podemos contarle las novedades a Tadeo", comenté, ignorando de momento su ironía. "Aunque no le van a hacer ninguna gracia"

"Yo me encargaré", se ofreció Ángelo. "No será más difícil que la última vez", masculló, refiriéndose a cuando había tenido que contarle a Tadeo que la compañera de ambos había muerto, también a manos de los brujos.

"No es necesario que pases por eso, Gelo. Yo mismo lo haré", se ofreció Leo.

"No. No, quiero hacerlo yo. Le afectará, y sé como manejarlo mejor que tú. Al menos esta vez no será contra mi contra quien se dirija su ira"

"Sólo la dirigirá contra sí mismo. Jamás se volverá contra Menelao, todos lo sabemos", mascullé.

"Pues debería, maldito sea su nombre. Es un condenado patán", gruñó Leo. "Él no tendría la misma deferencia con Tadeo. No dudaría en echarlo a los perros para salvar su podrido pellejo"

"¿Te volverías tú contra Milena?", pregunté.

"Si hiciera conmigo la mitad de lo que Menelao le ha hecho a Tadeo, sí. No te quepa duda", masculló mi hermano. Aunque los dos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto.

"No creo que yo me volviera contra ti ni aún en esas circunstancias, Leo", murmuró Ángelo.

"Yo jamás me portaría así contigo. Y si algún día lo hiciera, tienes todo mi permiso para abrirme en canal"

"¿Me tomas por idiota?", sonrió Ángelo. "Ni se me pasaría por la imaginación. Ambos sabemos qué ocurriría cuando se regenerara la herida"

"Que te daría un fuerte abrazo por comportarte como un hombre", replicó Leo.

Ángelo y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas ante lo imposible de la idea. Si él se atreviera a levantar un solo dedo contra Leo, lo perdería antes de tener tiempo de pestañear. Concebir un mundo en el que sería capaz de abrirle las entrañas a mi hermano es demasiado surrealista hasta para el más imaginativo de los hombres.

"Dejemos esta conversación, es demasiado ridícula hasta para ti", sonrió Ángelo. "Voy a buscar a Tadeo"

Dicho esto, se perdió velozmente en la distancia, buscando el rastro de su hermano. Me volví hacia Leo, quien contempla su imagen lejana con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Sí, te salió sorprendentemente bien", sonreí. "Y hablando de las cosas que te salen bien… Hiciste un gran trabajo en el bosque", añadí, imprimiendo a mi voz un tono molesto que sonó falso incluso a mis oídos. Leo soltó la carcajada.

"¿Te ha gustado mi regalo, entonces? Me alegro, me llevó horas prepararlo", dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

"Una verdadera obra de arte", respondí con sinceridad. "Pero lamentablemente, no te ha servido de gran cosa"

"No sé por qué dices eso. Mi única intención era ayudarte a mantener tus sentidos alerta. Últimamente estás demasiado inmóvil, temo que se adormezcan tus instintos de rastreador"

"Eres un condenado sinvergüenza, hermano"

"Gracias. No más que tú", replicó socarrón. "¿Vas a contarme ya tu historia con esa hembra, o tendré que arrancártela a golpes?"

"No hay demasiado que contar. Catalina es un gran cabeza de clan, tú mismo lo has comprobado"

"Querrás decir dama de clan", me corrigió.

"Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho", sonreí. "El puesto de dama de clan siempre ha sido muy poco para ella"

Leo se limitó a mirarme, esperando una explicación más detallada. Suspiré. Creí que jamás tendría que poner esa historia en voz alta. Incluso me había prometido a mi mismo no hacerlo jamás. Pero Leo es mi hermano, y no tengo secretos para él.

"Katia...", suspiré de nuevo poniendo en orden mis recuerdos, mientras me sentaba bajo las ramas de un denso abeto. Leo me acompañó de inmediato, mirándome con curiosidad. "Si la Naturaleza se equivocó alguna vez otorgando un cuerpo, sin duda su mayor error fue ella. Es pequeña y frágil, incluso entre las hembras más femeninas, pero su cerebro es el del más arrojado y astuto de los guerreros. Katia tiene el corazón de un león encerrado en el cuerpo de una oveja"

"Si, eso ya lo he visto. Es condenadamente astuta"

"No has visto nada", sonreí. "Sabe más de estrategia y diplomacia que nadie de quien hayas oído hablar. Es capaz de representar una batalla en su cabeza hasta el más pequeño de sus detalles. Lee en el corazón de los hombres como en un libro abierto, y encuentra y aprovecha sus puntos débiles con una facilidad insultante. Las artes de la guerra no tienen secretos para ella"

"Aprendió del mejor", replicó Leo, mirándome con intención.

Dejé escapar una risa suave, que confirmó sus sospechas más allá de toda duda. Aunque sé que no necesitó de ese signo para confiar por completo en ellas. Sería imposible ocultarle nada a Leo aunque quisiera hacerlo, que no es el caso. Hablar con mi hermano es casi como hacerlo conmigo mismo. Jamás tengo que explicarle mis actos, o darle a entender mis motivaciones. Dejando al margen que bajo la fachada de risas y burlas, de lujuria e inconsciencia, Leo esconde un cerebro perfectamente bien engrasado, ambos somos tan similares, a salvo de las diferencias superficiales, que sabe de mis pensamientos al instante. Siempre son un reflejo idéntico de los suyos. Conmigo no necesita de su intuición, o de su don para recibir corazonadas correctas. A veces creo que ambos pensamos con los dos cerebros, en lugar de cada uno con el suyo.

"Y aprendió bien, qué duda cabe", asentí.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"No sé que decirte. Aún no he decidido si nos separamos porque yo era demasiado hombre para ella, o ella demasiado hombre para mí", expliqué con una sonrisa torcida. "A mí no podía controlarme. Jamás me dejaría manejar por ella, y Katia lo sabía. Yo no era lo que andaba buscando. Ella necesitaba un hombre fuerte y temerario que pudiera darle lo que no tenía. Un cuerpo que hiciera por ella lo que el suyo no podía hacer. Y mi cerebro sobraba en esa ecuación"

"Necesitaba una marioneta", comentó Leo, pensativamente. "No buscaba un hombre que la convirtiera en dama de clan, sino en hermano de sangre. Y por lo que has dicho, dudo mucho que se conformara con ser el más débil de los dos hermanos"

"Exacto", aprobé. "Quería alguien que aceptara sus consejos sin discusión. Que jamás pudiera ponerla en evidencia señalando los puntos débiles de sus tácticas. Y lo bastante arrojado como para poner en práctica cada loca idea que pudiera ocurrírsele sin salirse ni un milímetro del camino trazado"

"Evidentemente, esa no es tu descripción", rió Leo.

"Ni de lejos", sonreí. "Discutíamos de continuo. Es muy lista, y muy astuta, pero confía demasiado en sí misma. Y su forma de entender la guerra y la diplomacia no puede ser más opuesta a la mía. Hembra o varón, jamás tomaría por hermano a alguien así"

"Y entonces encontró a Tesla". La sonrisa de Leo destilaba mordacidad.

"Aún tardó bastante. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde nuestra separación, cuando Tesla empezó a ganarse su buen nombre. Y empezó a hacerlo precisamente en mi área de influencia, así que no me costó demasiado saber a qué había sido debido semejante cambio"

"¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?", inquirió.

"No tengo ninguna duda", sonreí, con un deje de amargura. "Catalina no deja nada al azar. Creo que intentaba demostrarme lo que podía haber sido si la hubiera aceptado como hermana"

"No es tan buena juzgando a los hombres, entonces", replicó Leo.

"Siempre tiene mucha prisa. Cuando Catalina quiere algo, lo quiere ya. Creo que jamás entendió por qué yo me tomaba con tanta calma el establecerme"

"Un grave error", asintió Leo. "No se puede tener prisa para según que cosas. Hasta yo aprendí a aceptar eso"

"Por eso tú y yo dominamos un Continente, y Tesla tiene un espacio diminuto en Siberia, presionado por los cuatro costados por clanes rivales"

Leo asintió sin el menor rastro de arrogancia. Al igual que a mí, le llena de orgullo saber que todo el Continente es nuestro, y nadie se atreve a mover un dedo sin contar con nuestra aprobación, pero eso es exactamente lo que ambos hemos estado buscando desde nuestros comienzos, así que conseguirlo no ha sido una sorpresa. Aún siendo yo el planificador, y él el impulsivo, ambos tuvimos la paciencia de esperar hasta el momento preciso. No tenemos más que aquello por lo que hemos trabajado toda nuestra vida, ni tampoco menos. Ninguno nos hubiéramos conformado con dominar un clan como el de Tesla, y eso es lo que tendríamos si hubiéramos actuado como Catalina obligó a actuar a Tesla, apresurándolo a establecerse antes de que las circunstancias fueran propicias.

"¿Volviste a verla cuando Tesla ya se había establecido?"

"Muchas veces", asentí. "A pesar de que no es mi ponzoña la que corre por sus venas, siempre ha sido para mí como una auténtica hija de la sangre. La última vez que la vi fue hace unos veinticinco años. En esa ocasión juré que no volvería a tratar con ella, y había mantenido mi palabra hasta hoy"

"Algunos amigos merecen que se rompan promesas por ellos", me serenó.

"Y Tadeo lo merece, sin duda. Por suerte, la mía fue una promesa hecha únicamente ante mi mismo". Sabiendo que Leo no iba a conformarse con eso, cerré los ojos y me forcé a continuar. "Catalina se había convertido en una sombra de si misma. Tenía lo que siempre había soñado, pero cuando lo alcanzó, descubrió que no era como lo había imaginado. Dedicó todo su tiempo y energía a convertir a Tesla en un hombre capaz de gobernar un clan, al menos de cara a la galería. Tesla gobierna, pero es Katia quien tiene el poder y el control. Él no mueve un dedo sin su consejo, y todas y cada una de sus victorias se las debe a ella"

"Pero hizo tan bien su trabajo gobernándolo, que todos le atribuyen a él el mérito", me interrumpió Leo.

"Exacto. Ponte en su lugar, hermano. Imagina lo que sería para ti que otro llevara el mérito de tus hazañas. Y que eso ocurriera exactamente por tu culpa, por la forma en que tú habías imaginado y planificado tu futuro. Tantos años persiguiendo un objetivo que al final termina por volverse tu ruina. Catalina había hecho tan bien su labor que resultaba imposible volverse atrás. Sólo le quedaba tragarse el orgullo y seguir con la mascarada, o huir hacia delante, abandonar a Tesla y perderlo todo"

"No intentarás decirme…", empezó Leo.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, conmigo no es tan buen juez. Creyó que yo no era la clase de hombre que en realidad soy, y no sé si eso me ofendió más que me dolió, o fue al revés. Me costó mucho dominar mi furia, eso lo sé. Pero lo hice. Por el bien de todos, lo hice. Recogí mis cosas, me marché sin decir palabra, y me juré que jamás le daría la oportunidad de volver a ofenderme con semejante propuesta"

"El dolor y el amor hacen cosas extrañas en la gente", murmuró Leo. "Hiciste lo correcto, aunque eso os haya dañado a los dos"

No pude responder más que con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Lo que le he dicho a Leo es exacto. Katia siempre ha sido para mí como una hija de la sangre, y alejarme de ella me costó tanto como me hubiera costado abandonar a uno de mis pupilos. Pero no entendí entonces, ni aún entiendo, como ella pudo considerarme la clase de hombre que traicionaría a otro robándole a su mujer. Quizá Tesla no sea el más perspicaz de los hombres, pero es un tipo noble y sincero, incapaz de cualquier acto de mala fe, y siempre he gustado de llamarlo mi amigo. Pero aunque fuera el peor y más abyecto de mis enemigos, jamás me traicionaría a mi mismo haciendo lo que Katia me pedía con tanto ardor. Es cierto, somos vampiros. Y quizá los humanos nos crean monstruos incapaces de seguir ni una sola regla moral, pero se equivocan. Mi honor es lo primero, monstruo o no. Y no hay honor en lo que ella me proponía.

Leo me miró con afecto y preocupación. No me hace falta buscar en su mente para saber que entiende como me siento. De estar en mi lugar, él habría actuado igual que yo. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa, y disimulé la mía al comprender que está a punto de intentar levantarme el ánimo de la forma habitual en él. Con una salida de tono.

"Una historia muy dramática, y te agradezco que la hayas compartido conmigo. Pero no es eso lo que te preguntaba", comentó alegremente.

Aún sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, le seguí el juego. Las bromas de Leo son quizá lo único que puede animarme cuando me dejo llevar por el absurdo lado melancólico de mi carácter.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías saber?"

"Oh, ya lo sabes", replicó. "Esperaba una narración detallada, licenciosa y desenfrenada sobre las virtudes estratégicas de la dama cuando estabas bajo sus faldas"

Sonreí. Era justo lo que esperaba de él, y él lo sabía.

"Las llamas del infierno te parecerían una pobre hoguera al lado del calor que hay bajo esa falda que dices", comenté, tras dejar escapar un silbido de admiración. "Yo diría que su apetito supera incluso al tuyo"

"Me ofendes", replicó en tono ligero.

"Te fastidias. Es la pura verdad", sonreí.

"Detalles. Quiero detalles. Exijo detalles. No puedes hacer una afirmación como esa, y dejarme con la miel en los labios", rogó, gesticulando exageradamente.

Reí a carcajadas ante su actuación, que era exactamente lo que él pretendía. Pensé en Tadeo, en Nadya sola en casa, en la inminente visita de los cabezas de clan y en todo el trabajo que había por hacer, y lo deseché en un instante. No me llevaría demasiado complacerlo, y ambos nos merecíamos un poco de sana diversión después de la tensión de estas últimas semanas, y de la que todavía quedaba por llegar. Con una sonrisa, me embarqué en la narración de una anécdota repleta de todos los detalles que Leo gusta de apreciar: pormenorizadas descripciones anatómicas, lujuria a raudales, y sorprendentes proezas lascivamente atléticas. Cuando terminé, su rostro mostraba la más impúdica sonrisa que nadie haya visto jamás.

"Por todos los diablos del maldito infierno, hermano", exclamó entre risas. "Tienes que prometerme que intentaremos repetir punto por punto todo lo que me has contado cuando nazca el cachorro"

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?", reí a mi vez. "Pero hasta ahora Nadya no parecía muy dispuesta"

Una expresión apenas perceptible pasó por su rostro cuando nombré a Nadya. Busqué en su mente, aún sabiendo el motivo, y me puse en pie de inmediato. Él me imitó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Ni lo sueñes, hermano. El día de hoy es mío", advertí.

"Eso será si consigues alcanzarme, ancianito", me provocó. Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en la distancia, mientras yo echaba a correr tras él, maldiciéndome divertido por mi falta de previsión.


	3. Capítulo 2 NADEZHDA

**Bueno, pues ya que ninguna de vosotras se decide a actualizar, lo haré yo. Intentaré (e insisto MUCHO en el "intentaré", ya que la semana que viene me voy de viaje. Unas pequeñas vacaciones, aprovechando el puente, y estaré fuera de órbita hasta el sábado.**

**Jeje, Arthe, si, Menelao es un desgraciado. Me alegro que te caiga tan mal, eso es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo (yo lo detessssto) Sin embargo, Mimí me cae bien. Le fui tomando cariño al personaje, mira tú…**

**Yo intenté usar un arco. Pero fue un desastre. Primero porque tengo una vista de murciélago miope. Segundo, porque tengo… ¿cómo demonios se llamaba eso? Ah, si: lateralidad cruzada. Soy zurda de manos, pero diestra de ojos. Un auténtico caos. Na, dos pruebas, y al cuerno con el arco. (Y con el billar, el baloncesto, y en general con cualquier cosa que requiera una mínima coordinación y puntería)**

**Mientras estoy de vacaciones, intentaré pensar en la continuación de "Y si hubiera sido él?", cuando aparece Lyosha. A ver que me sale, aunque no prometo nada. Tengo la cabeza demasiado metida en esta historia.**

**Y si, Andros va a nacer, pero para eso aún faltan… ehhh… dos capítulos, creo. Quizá uno.**

**Aquí queda el nuevo capi, y si no nos vemos, deseadme feliz viaje. Nos leemos a mi regreso. Besitos.**

**Capítulo 2. NADEZHDA.**

Tomé el brazo de Mimí, y nos alejamos del gimnasio, conmigo arrastrando a duras penas las tres toneladas que pesa mi maldito vientre. Cada vez me cuesta más moverme con agilidad, y es una dura prueba a mi paciencia. No fue fácil tras convertirme en vampiro acostumbrarme al modo en que mis músculos responden de inmediato a los dictados de mi mente, y cuando por fin creía tener dominado mi cuerpo, me vuelvo a ver limitada por el tamaño de la criatura que crece en mi interior. Aunque sin duda esa es un inconveniente minúsculo, comparado con el milagro que esa criatura supone.

Nunca en mi vida como humana me había planteado ser madre. Quizá porque jamás encontré al hombre correcto, o quizá porque la forma en que vivía no era la más adecuada para criar un hijo. Fuera como fuese, jamás sentí la llamada de la maternidad. Por eso, cuando Lyosha me contó que nuestra especie es estéril, temiendo mi reacción, no me costó lo más mínimo tranquilizarlo. Aunque siempre supe que tanto para él como para Leo, esa era una de las cargas que más les costaba sobrellevar, a mí, si no tener hijos era el precio que iba a tener que pagar por compartir una eternidad a su lado, me parecía un pago muy pequeño por lo que recibía a cambio. Pero ahora que el milagro se ha hecho realidad, no puedo imaginar nada mejor. Apenas puedo concebir como pude imaginar una vida junto a ellos sin que mis entrañas dieran un fruto de su semilla.

Claro que ese milagro ha traído sus inconvenientes. Y no hablo sólo de los brujos. Mis compañeros siempre han sido extremadamente protectores conmigo, pero desde que han sabido de mi estado, la vigilancia a la que me someten raya en lo desesperante. No puedo ni salir al jardín sin tener una escolta permanente junto a mí, lo que dificulta considerablemente el mantener el pequeño secreto que comparto desde hace semanas con Mimí. Aunque siempre hay formas. Leo y Lyosha no pueden estar todo el día pegados a mis faldas, y nuestra familia ya ha aprendido a costa de mi mal humor que a veces es necesario dejarme un poco de espacio.

Acompañé a Mimí a su cuarto, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Glauco. Con una mueca irritada, él permaneció en la puerta de la mansión de invitados, tras comprobar que no había ningún peligro dentro. Estoy convencida de que en pocos segundos, habrá un miembro de mi familia en cada esquina del edificio velando por mi seguridad, pero eso no incomoda lo más mínimo a los planes que tenemos Mimí y yo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, ella abrió un arcón, y me tendió una espada corta. Separamos un par de muebles del salón, y nos dispusimos a entrenar. Si Leo y Lyosha se enteran de esto, van a matarnos a las dos, pero confío en que eso no suceda. Desde que vi entrenar a Mimí, sentí deseos de poder hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que mis compañeros jamás me lo permitirían. En lugar de discutir con ellos como una niña malcriada, me limité a ocultar mis planes ante las intromisiones mentales de Lyosha, y buscar el apoyo de Mimí para conseguir mi objetivo en secreto. Ella se mostró encantada con la idea. Nuestra enemistad es agua pasada, y hoy en día me sorprende que en algún momento haya podido llevarme mal con ella. Bajo esa fachada absurda de ropas góticas y falsos tatuajes, se esconde una mujer inteligente y divertida, encantada con lo que su nueva vida puede ofrecerle. Más parecida a mí de lo que hubiera estado dispuesta a reconocer hace apenas un par de meses.

Nos sumergimos en nuestra tarea con total concentración, mientras Mimí intentaba enseñarme algunos de los trucos que ha aprendido. No soy tan rápida como ella, y mi vientre no facilita demasiado la tarea, pero estoy progresando. Sin duda es así. Estábamos tan entretenidas en nuestro entrenamiento, que no nos preocupamos de los movimientos de mi familia en la distancia. Hay muchos miembros en mi casa, y no puedo estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sue se está encargando muy bien de eso por mí. Pero esta vez, fue un gran error. Mimí intentaba corregir mi posición de ataque, cuando un olor familiar me llegó desde la puerta. Me volví aterrada, sospechando que nuestro despiste acababa de poner fin a nuestros entrenamientos. En la puerta se muestra la imponente figura de Tadeo, observándonos con gesto burlón. Sin decir palabra, se aproximó a nosotras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Siempre me impresiona ver a Tadeo moverse. Su cuerpo parece demasiado grande y pesado, pero camina con la agilidad de una pantera acechando a su presa. Y debo reconocer que esa elasticidad felina resulta casi tan atractiva como la belleza de su rostro. Me disponía a inventar alguna excusa cuando él se adelantó, y me observó con ojo crítico.

"Una espada debe ser la prolongación de un brazo, mi querida dama. Sujétala con firmeza, pero no la estrujes. No va a caerse. ¿Se caería tu brazo?", comentó.

"Tadeo… Yo", empecé dubitativa. "Quiero decir, esto no es…"

"¿Esto no es lo que parece?", replicó burlón. "Olvídalo. No pienso decirles nada a tus compañeros, a menos que me lo pregunten directamente. E imagino que ya has hecho todo lo que está en tu mano para que esa pregunta no llegue jamás. Mientras tanto, ¿me permitís enseñaros un par de cosas?"

"Claro", respondió Mimí, coqueta. "Tú puedes enseñarnos lo que desees", añadió con un parpadeo tentador, al que Tadeo correspondió con una sonrisa seductora. Al instante, volvió a concentrarse en mí, situándose a mi espalda.

"Firmeza y suavidad", susurró. Sus brazos me rodearon, mientras llevaba con delicadeza sus manos sobre las mías, ayudándome a girar la espada en un estrecho abrazo. "No te opongas, no te resistas. Deja que tu arma te guíe. Escúchala, déjate llevar. No la fuerces"

Me recorrió un placentero escalofrío al sentir su voz en mis oídos, como si no fuera de una espada de lo que estuviéramos hablando. De hecho, estoy por asegurar que esa fue exactamente la intención de Tadeo, como me confirmó la sonrisa burlona con la que Mimí observa la escena. Dirigió mi mano unos segundos, y guió mi cuerpo y mi brazo con facilidad. Tras un par de fintas, se apartó tan rápidamente como se había acercado, dejándome una curiosa sensación de vacío.

"Eso está mucho mejor", aprobó, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, que me hizo pensar si Lyosha no le habría contagiado su don para leer la mente.

Estúpida, me corregí. Como si le hiciera falta. Tanto él como mis compañeros saben hace mucho que no me importaría meterlo en nuestra cama. Si no ha estado todavía en ella es por el peso de mi vientre. Y por algo más, reconocí a regañadientes. Pero maldito si quiero pensar en ello. Ya tendré ocasión de hacerlo cuando nazca mi hijo. Aunque el tiempo se me echa encima. Apenas faltan unos días para el cambio de luna, el momento que Barenor vaticinó como fecha del nacimiento. Quizá podría hablarlo con él. O quizá con Querco. Me sentiría más cómoda tratando de esto con Querco. Ella me guardaría el secreto.

"No dirás nada, ¿verdad?", pregunté, más por querer interrumpir el inquietante rumbo de mis pensamientos que para hacerlo confirmar de nuevo su promesa.

"Mi preciosa dama, soy el primero en apoyar a las mujeres que quieren defenderse. Eso no quiere decir que les vaya a permitir luchar, pero jamás discutiré su derecho a aprender", sonrió como queriendo reírse de su propia incoherencia.

"¿Aunque eso suponga mentirles a Leo y Lyosha?", insistí.

"Jamás les mentiría, Nadya. Ni siquiera tú puedes conseguir algo así de mí. Pero no les daré más información de la que me soliciten. Eso es lo único que puedo prometerte, y tendrá que ser suficiente para ti", replicó con expresión severa.

Reprimí un bufido irónico. Jamás entenderé esa forma de pensar. Para mí, mentir es mentir, sin más concreciones. Pero para mis compañeros, y al parecer también para Tadeo, ocultar información relevante no es mentir. Sencillamente es no decir más de lo que te preguntan. Ya he discutido mil veces con Leo y Lyosha sobre esa curiosa teoría suya, y no me apetece lo más mínimo discutirla ahora con Tadeo. No me queda más que aceptar que es así como ellos entienden las cosas, y en esta ocasión, incluso agradecerlo.

"¿Y nos ayudarás a entrenarnos?", inquirió Mimí, con uno de esos pucheros que hasta ahora yo sólo le había visto dedicarle a Malachy. Tadeo sonrió, a todas luces complacido con su descarado coqueteo.

"Lo siento, querida. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible"

"¿Por qué no? Creí que te apetecía cruzar tu espada con la mía", replicó Mimí con evidente malicia.

Tadeo recibió su comentario con una alegre carcajada. En una casa llena de oídos perfectos, a nadie le molesta ni le sorprende saber que sus palabras han sido escuchadas por más interesados que los presentes. Todos sabemos que si hay algo que no deseas que los demás oigan, es mejor que no lo digas en voz alta.

"Y así es, no te quepa duda. Y tampoco me importaría ponerla a prueba contra ti, Nadezhda, querida. Me consta que lo sabes. Pero soy un hombre honorable. No levantaré mi espada frente a una dama si sus compañeros no están presentes"

No hace mucho, esa descarada metáfora me hubiera hecho bajar la vista poseída por mi absurda timidez. Ahora sólo consiguió arrancarme una carcajada. Ya no soy la mujercita timorata de hace tan solo unos meses, dominada por bochornosos principios demasiado humanos.

"¿Y si hablamos tan solo de entrenarnos con el acero?", insistí, una vez que cesaron nuestras risas.

"Ni aún así, querida", sonrió. "Tarde o temprano vuestros compañeros querrían saber dónde estoy o que estoy haciendo. Entonces tendría que mentirles para mantener vuestra farsa y, como ya os he dicho, eso es algo que no haré. Y yo de vosotras tendría más cuidado en el futuro. Si yo os he descubierto, ¿cuánto pensáis que tardará en sorprenderos alguien más?"

"Y ya que lo mencionas, ¿cómo nos has descubierto?", pregunté.

"Ha sido pura casualidad", contestó, sin abandonar su sonrisa. "Venía a hablar con Glauco cuando olí vuestro rastro y sentí curiosidad. El resto, ya lo sabéis"

"¿Nos oíste a esa distancia y a través de tres pesadas puertas bien cerradas?", pregunté con incredulidad. Mi oído no es malo, y dudo mucho que pudiera hacerlo.

"Naturalmente. No sabía con exactitud lo que estabais haciendo, pero tenía mis sospechas. Confirmarlas no fue más que cuestión de moverse lo bastante rápido como para tomaros por sorpresa"

Lo medité un instante.

"Bueno. No es tan preocupante, entonces. No hay muchos hombres capaces de moverse tan rápida y silenciosamente como tú", comenté. Él pareció complacido con mi halago, pero lo disimuló con rapidez.

"Confiar en eso sería un grave error, querida", replicó, recostando su imponente cuerpo contra la pared con la indiferente elegancia de un gran felino. "Hasta donde yo sé, hay al menos dos hombres en esta casa capaces de igualarme, y puede que hasta superarme. Y creo que son precisamente los dos últimos hombres a quienes querrías ver aquí. Y por lo que se refiere al presente, yo guardaría de inmediato esas armas. Mi hermano no tardará en reunirse con nosotros"

Aunque ni por un momento se me ocurriría dudar de su palabra, concentré mis sentidos buscando el rastro de Ángelo. Maldije para mis adentros al escuchar con claridad su voz, y percibir su olor en las escaleras. Por mucho que mi capacidad de concentrarme en mi entorno haya mejorado, tardaré siglos en estar a la altura de guerreros como Tadeo, o como mis compañeros. Sus reflejos están tan perfectamente afinados que en ocasiones parece obra de brujería lo que llegan a percibir, incluso cuando están tan relajados como Tadeo lo está ahora mismo. Mimí y yo nos apresuramos a esconder las espadas dentro del arcón, justo a tiempo. Los pasos de Ángelo se detuvieron ante la puerta apenas un segundo más tarde. Concentrada como estaba en su aroma, no me gustó nada lo que percibí en él. Y a Tadeo tampoco. Su postura relajada se envaró casi imperceptiblemente, mientras lo invitaba a entrar con un seco 'pasa'. Ángelo se detuvo en el centro del salón, y tras un breve saludo a Mimí y a mí, clavó sus ojos en Tadeo.

"Habla de una vez, Ángelo. ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?"

"Nieve. La compañera de Tesla"

Tadeo cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

"¿Cuándo?", preguntó mirando algún punto entre sus pies.

"Hace menos de una hora"

"¿Qué ha fallado?", preguntó Tadeo alzando la vista hacia Ángelo, con un tono de voz mortalmente controlado. "¿_Quién_ ha fallado?"

Ángelo le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

"No hace falta que te lo diga. Lo sabes perfectamente", respondió con frialdad.

Menelao. Maldita sea su estampa. Tesla debe haber sido uno de los pocos cabezas de clan que admitieron sus consejos y abandonaron la cuidadosa red de vigilancia tejida por Tadeo. Si no fuera porque su castigo ha sido demasiado duro, casi diría que le ha estado bien empleado, como premio a su estupidez.

El rostro de Tadeo se contrajo en una mueca de indecible tristeza. Bajó la cabeza, y permaneció en silencio durante un minuto eterno, en el que su hermano no apartó los ojos de él ni por un momento. Mimí y yo permanecimos al margen de la escena, demasiado afectadas para intervenir. Finalmente, Tadeo dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

"Está bien. Hablaré con Tesla", murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ángelo se interpuso en su camino con un gesto veloz. Evidentemente, estaba esperando esa reacción.

"No. No lo harás", dijo serenamente.

"Apártate, Gelo. Esto no va contigo", masculló Tadeo, airado.

"Por supuesto que va conmigo. Eres mi hermano, y te amo. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te humillas", respondió, manteniendo la tranquilidad.

"¿Y cómo piensas detenerme, hermanito?", espetó Tadeo, con una sonrisa malvada pintada en su hermoso rostro. "No has crecido lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a mí. Quítate de en medio o te harás daño"

Esto pinta muy mal. Sin saber que hacer, busqué la mente de Lyosha, llamándolo en silencio. Ángelo no podría detener a Tadeo, pero Leo y Lyosha sí. Ellos sabrían como frenar esta locura. Para mi desesperación, Lyosha parece estar fuera de mi alcance.

"No creo que desees herirme, Tadeo. No por un desgraciado como Menelao"

"Tiene razón", intervine. "Menelao no se merece que des la cara por él"

"Es un cabrón", añadió Mimí con su tono más despreciativo.

La determinación de Tadeo pareció flaquear al ver que Mimí y yo apoyábamos a Ángelo. Por supuesto, si quisiera salir de la habitación no podríamos detenerlo, pero dudo mucho que se arriesgue a herirnos a cualquiera de los tres.

"No lo entendéis", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras el aire se llenaba con el olor de una tristeza desgarradora.

"Tienes razón. No lo entendemos", replicó Ángelo. "Nadie puede entender que sigas cubriéndole las espaldas con todo lo que te ha hecho"

"Es mi creador. Tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderlo", masculló Tadeo. "Amas a Leo más que a tu propia vida. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Nadya? A ti te creó Lyosha", añadió en mi dirección.

"¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo?", rugí, fuera de mí, encarándome a él. "¿Cómo osas siquiera poner en la misma frase a mis compañeros y a Menelao? Leo y Lyosha han amado, y aman todavía, a todas y cada una de sus creaciones. Menelao te abandonó, Tadeo. En lugar de sentirse orgulloso de ti, intenta destruirte. Puedes odiarlo, no hay deshonor en eso. Él empezó al odiarte a ti"

Lamenté mi arrebato de furia en el mismo momento en el que terminé mi discurso. Tadeo dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de absoluta rendición. Derrotado, herido. Tan pronto como había aparecido, mi rabia se esfumó, y dejó paso a un profundo sentimiento de culpa, y a un inmenso dolor por el sufrimiento de mi amigo. Hice lo único que podía hacer. Deslicé mis manos hacia su cuello de toro, y lo estreché entre mis brazos. Tras un breve instante de vacilación, me devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a mi cintura con fuerza. En mi vientre, Andros se revolvió, inquieto.

"No me volveré contra él", susurró después de un momento, sin deshacer mi abrazo.

"Nadie te pide eso, hermano", replicó Ángelo con dulzura. "Lo único que te pedimos es que no le protejas más. No puedes cargar con sus errores, y esto ha sido un error suyo, lo sabes de sobra"

Transcurrieron unos segundos sin que nadie hiciera un solo movimiento, o dijera una sola palabra. Ángelo continuó observando a Tadeo, con una inquietud más que evidente bajo su estudiada apariencia de serenidad. Mimí miraba por la ventana con expresión airada, mas furiosa que entristecida. Y Tadeo y yo continuábamos fundidos en un apretado abrazo, mientras él se estremecía en un profundo debate interior, y yo deseaba creer en algún dios celestial al que poder pedirle ayuda, ya que mis dos dioses terrenales y paganos no parecen estar al alcance de mis poderes mentales.

Transcurrieron así varios minutos, hasta que sentí como Tadeo aflojaba su presión sobre mi cintura. Me separó con cuidado de su cuerpo, contemplando mi vientre con una sonrisa casi involuntaria, y finalmente me miró a los ojos susurrando un gracias tan suave que estoy segura que sólo mis oídos pudieron captarlo. Me apartó con suavidad, y se dirigió a Ángelo.

"Tengo que hablar con el clan de Tesla de todos modos. Lo conozco. Estoy seguro de que en este preciso instante está persiguiendo a los brujos con sus mejores hombres. No puedo permitir que los demás queden desprotegidos"

"Eso ya está solucionado", murmuró Gelo, evitando la mirada de Tadeo. "Lyosha ha hablado con la otra compañera de Tesla"

El rostro de Tadeo se convirtió en la más perfecta máscara de la incredulidad.

"¿Aleksei ha hablado con Catalina?", inquirió atónito, mientras yo me preguntaba a qué venía ese desconcierto.

"Si no confías en ella, llamaré a Sasha. Pero yo haré de intermediario en esa conversación", dijo Ángelo, mirando a Tadeo con una expresión suspicaz. Debe sospechar que se trata de un truco, pero yo apostaría cualquier cosa a que la sorpresa de Tadeo es genuina.

"No. No es necesario. Si Catalina está al tanto, es suficiente", murmuró. "Así que hablaste con ellos antes que conmigo", añadió tras un momento.

"Compréndelo, Tadeo. No podía arriesgarme", explicó Ángelo a modo de disculpa. "No iba a permitir que Menelao te usara como cabeza de turco, y no estaba seguro de poder convencerte de que no dieras la cara por él"

"Y te lo agradezco", respondió tras unos instantes. "Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero agradezco igualmente tu lealtad, hermanito. Y ahora, si las damas me disculpan, debo encontrar a Lyosha. A él también tengo mucho que agradecerle"

"Te acompaño", declaró Ángelo, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

"No lo dudé ni por un momento", sonrió Tadeo. "¿Acaso no has visto que sólo me disculpé ante ellas?"

Con una última inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, ambos salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Con un suspiro de alivio, me dejé caer torpemente en uno de los sofás. Acaricié mi vientre para tranquilizar a Andros, que sigue revolviéndose en mi interior y pateándome con fuerza. No me cabe duda de que esta criatura va a heredar el mal genio de sus padres. Cada vez que mi estado de ánimo se altera, él lo percibe y demuestra su malestar con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera golpear al que ha irritado a su madre. Tomé de nuevo un profundo aliento, en un gesto inconsciente para serenarme. Mis pulmones no necesitan aire, pero la fuerza de la costumbre me dice que aspirar profundamente es el modo de tranquilizar mis nervios. Todos lo hacemos, como un recuerdo imborrable de nuestro pasado como humanos. Y a ninguno nos gusta retener la respiración. No respirar nos impide percibir los olores que nos rodean, y para cualquier vampiro eso equivale a lo que sentiría un humano si se quedara súbitamente ciego. Recibimos mucha información de lo que llega a nuestro refinado olfato. Dejé que mi mente vagara hasta el momento en que Tadeo entró en la habitación, intentando analizar los hechos desde una conveniente distancia emocional. Mimí y yo tendríamos que ser mucho más cuidadosas en el futuro, o la próxima vez pueden ser Leo y Lyosha quienes nos encuentren. Tadeo estaba en lo cierto. Si alguien en mi casa puede moverse con tanta rapidez como él sin ser percibido, sin duda son mis dos compañeros. Seguí recordando, pasando velozmente por las imágenes de la discusión, al notar como mi tristeza volvía a alterar a mi hijo. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para evitarle el dolor a mi amigo, pero cuando Leo me contó la historia, ya me dijo que Tadeo se muestra inflexible al respecto. Algo muy grave tendría que pasar para que rechazara a Menelao, y por mucho que lo he pensado, no he encontrado el modo de hacerle ver la verdad. Aparqué de momento ese asunto, al recordar su asombro cuando escuchó que Lyosha había hablado con Catalina. Aparentemente, eso no tiene nada de extraño. Si bien soy yo la que suele hablar con las damas de clan, es evidente que la situación requería una actuación inmediata. Lyosha no iba a perder el tiempo localizándome para que yo hiciera un trabajo que él podía hacer perfectamente por mí. La urgencia del asunto disculpaba cualquier falta en el protocolo. Algo me dice que aquí hay mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista, y en cuanto me reúna con ellos… Mimí interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos con una risa entre dientes.

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?"

No tuve ninguna duda de a que se refería. Bufé.

"¿A ti no?", espeté irritada. Ella volvió a reír.

"Claro. Pero no es ninguna novedad que a mi me apetezca jugar con un hombre guapo y divertido. En cambio en tu caso, es toda una noticia"

"Es atractivo", respondí con prevención.

"Es atractivo", remedó ella en tono burlón. "Vamos, Nadya. ¿Crees que no he visto cómo lo miras? ¿O cómo te mira él? Lo que nadie entiende todavía es que te detiene"

"¿Nadie lo entiende?", pregunté irritada. "¿Habéis estado murmurando a mis espaldas?"

"Oh, perdona, mi dama", se burló Mimí. "¿Cómo hemos podido hacer semejante cosa?"

Dejé escapar el aire en un siseo, sin poder replicar ni una palabra. Las familias son el nido de todos los rumores. Decenas de personas compartiendo casa y vida durante decenios, encerrados en una comunidad pequeña y cerrada, a la fuerza tienen que murmurar sobre la vida y milagros de todos los demás. Los rumores no se consideran mala educación entre los nuestros. Sólo son una forma de romper con la rutina diaria. Hoy eres el blanco de las murmuraciones y mañana quien las extiende, y así es como funciona el mundo para nosotros. Hace demasiado que lo sé como para preocuparme siquiera, pero en esta ocasión, Mimí ha puesto el dedo en la llaga. Imagino que nadie comprende porque sigo rechazando las propuestas de Tadeo, quien evidentemente me agrada, y que sin ninguna duda cuenta con la aprobación de mis compañeros. Si ellos supieran… Miré a mi amiga, que aún me contempla con expresión burlona, y necesité confiarle el secreto que llevo guardando estos dos últimos meses. Ya he acarreado esa carga yo sola demasiado tiempo.

"¿Me guardarías un secreto?", pregunté.

"¿Sale el sol por el este?", replicó ella.

"Es importante, Mimí. No puedes contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Malachy. Esto no puede salir de aquí"

"Cuánto misterio", exclamó. "Puedes confiar en mí, Nadya. Te doy mi palabra de que ni una sola palabra de lo que me digas saldrá de esta habitación. No por mí, te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a Mal… hace días que no le dirijo la palabra", terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Habéis vuelto a discutir por lo de siempre?", pregunté, esperando darme un poco de tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"Claro. Últimamente nuestras discusiones son monotemáticas", rió. "Uno de los dos tiene que rendirse, y no seré yo"

"Ni tampoco él", repliqué. "Te digo por experiencia que los antiguos son muy testarudos en todo lo que se refiere al bienestar de sus mujeres"

"Ya aprenderá. Pero mis discusiones con Malachy son una historia pasada de moda. Ahora te toca hablar a ti"

Incapaz de controlar mi inquietud, me levanté del asiento con un movimiento torpe, desequilibrada por el peso de mi vientre. Paseé por la habitación, mientras Mimí me seguía con la mirada, dominando a duras penas su curiosidad.

"Te seré sincera. Hasta no hace mucho, la idea de compartir mi cama con otros me incomodaba profundamente", empecé.

"Eso pasa a menudo", replicó ella en tono aleccionador. "Tardas en deshacerte de las costumbres mortales"

"Por lo que me han dicho, tú no tardaste demasiado", la provoqué.

"Oh, querida. Esas ya no eran mis costumbres cuando era humana", rió alegremente. "Cuando supe que lo que yo hacía a pesar de la condena de esa panda de mojigatos, mi nueva especie lo consideraba la norma… Bueno, digamos que acepté la transformación con los brazos abiertos. Pero hasta donde yo sé, ese no fue tu caso"

"Si, ya lo sé. Pero ya he dejado eso atrás"

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? Tadeo te desea, tú lo deseas a él, y tus compañeros están de acuerdo…"

"El problema es esto", respondí, señalando mi abultado seno.

"¿Sólo eso? Bueno, el cachorro no tardará en nacer. Incluso uno de los nuestros puede esperar hasta entonces. No entiendo a qué viene tanta angustia"

Suspiré una vez más, reticente a poner en voz alta mis pensamientos. A punto estuve de volverme atrás, pero o hablo de esto con alguien, o me coceré en mi propia conciencia.

"Digámoslo de este modo. ¿Cuánto crees que saben los nuestros acerca del control de la natalidad?"

Mimí frunció el ceño un segundo, y poco después abría los ojos de par en par, mirándome sucesivamente al vientre y al rostro. Asentí, y ella dejó escapar un silbido.

"Diablos. Tienes un problema"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?", espeté con irritación. "Había pensado en hablar con los elfos. Quizá ellos tengan alguna solución"

"Pues hazlo cuanto antes, Nadya. Faltan pocos días para que nazca ese cachorro, y dudo que los antiguos aprecien las virtudes del látex"

Quizá fue sólo la tensión contenida la que hizo que ese chiste me pareciera más gracioso de lo que Mimí había pretendido, pero pronto estábamos las dos riendo a carcajadas, imaginándonos toda clase de escenas surrealistas, aderezadas con las blasfemias favoritas de Leo y Lyosha. Y me alegré de haber compartido por fin mi secreto. Ahora que lo había puesto en voz alta, ya no me parecía tan terrible. Seguro que los elfos tienen una solución. Y si no es así, mi amiga me ayudará a encontrarla. La miré con afecto, sorprendiéndome una vez más de lo mucho que la había odiado durante más de un año.

"Gracias", sonreí. "Necesitaba reírme un rato"

"No. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí", respondió con solemnidad. "Si quieres, iremos ahora mismo a hablar con los elfos. Glauco sigue abajo, puede guiarnos"

"¿No prefieres arreglar las cosas con Mal?", pregunté.

"Eso puede esperar. Además, antes de que llegara Tadeo, me ha parecido escuchar su coche. Creo que ha salido a la ciudad. Lo que no me sorprende demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que llevo casi una semana echándolo de mi cama", terminó, dejando escapar de nuevo su risa maliciosa.

Reí de nuevo, alegremente, y pasando mi mano por su cintura, salí con ella de la habitación para buscar a Glauco. Estaba exactamente donde lo habíamos dejado, esperando. Recibí también el olor familiar de un par de mis primos, que confirmó lo que yo ya había sospechado. Mi familia no está dispuesta a dejar nada al azar. Cada una de las esquinas de la casa está cuidadosamente vigilada para que nada pueda sucederme. Reprimí la irritación que me provoca el estar rodeada continuamente de guardaespaldas, y le dirigí a Glauco la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"Glauco, ¿nos acompañarías al bosque?", pregunté. "Necesito hablar con Querco"

"¿Le ocurre algo al cachorro?", preguntó inquieto. "Si es así, déjame que busque a Leo y Lyosha, ellos no me perdonarían que…"

"No", lo interrumpí, quizá con demasiada rapidez. Me corregí de inmediato, volviendo a adoptar un tono sereno. "No es necesario que los molestes. Se trata de una consulta sin importancia"

"No falta mucho para el parto, y Nadya está inquieta. He pensado que es mejor que los elfos la tranquilicen", aportó Mimí.

Glauco pareció convencido con esa explicación.

"No debes preocuparte, prima. Todo va a salir bien", me serenó. "Y si no fuera así, Lisías llegará esta noche. Con él aquí, nada puede sucederte, y lo sabes"

"Aún así, ¿nos acompañas al bosque? Me sentiré mejor cuando haya hablado con los elfos", insistí, componiendo mi mejor expresión de niña abandonada.

Glauco me miró un segundo, debatiéndose entre sus órdenes y lo que yo le pedía con tanta insistencia. Finalmente tomó una decisión. Asintió brevemente, y echó a andar hacia el bosque, no sin antes hacer una seña a los hombres que vigilaban la casa para que nos siguieran, cerrando la marcha. Apenas habíamos recorrido unos metros, cuando una imagen borrosa surgió de entre la maleza corriendo a gran velocidad. Y en menos de un segundo, otra imagen apareció tras ella. Leo y Lyosha. Sonreí en anticipación a su imagen. Apenas un momento después, Leo frenaba ágilmente frente a mí, tendiéndome los brazos. Antes de que pudiera responder a su gesto, Lyosha surgió de la nada interponiéndose entre nosotros. Leo se movió velozmente a un lado, y ahora ambos extienden los brazos hacia mí. Reí a carcajadas. Hace días que sé del calendario que han establecido entre ellos, y también sé que no han cumplido ni una sola de las fechas marcadas en él. Yo no comparto su preocupación, y preferiría gozar de la compañía de los dos, pero se divierten tanto intentando pisarse el terreno uno al otro, que no he tenido el valor para insistir en que abandonen su absurdo sistema de turnos.

Sonriendo, tendí una mano a cada uno de ellos, quienes cruzaron una divertida mirada retadora. Reí de nuevo, feliz simplemente por tenerlos a mi lado.

"Nadya quería hablar con los elfos. Nos disponíamos a acompañarlas al bosque", explicó Glauco, señalando a los tres hombres que esperan a una distancia cortés.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, querida?", preguntó Leo con inquietud, mientras yo sentía la cuidadosa intromisión de Lyosha en mi mente. Inquieta, levanté un brusco bloqueo que el percibió de inmediato.

"No es nada. Sólo estaba preocupada por el parto", expliqué, suplicando interiormente para que Lyosha no intentara saltarse mis barreras. No funcionó. Frunció el ceño, poco convencido, y segundos después cruzaba una mirada de entendimiento con su hermano.

"Está bien, Glauco. Tómate un respiro. Busca a Sue y a Gelo, y pasad un rato juntos. Últimamente los tres habéis trabajado veinticuatro horas al día, os merecéis un descanso. Nosotros acompañaremos a Nadya", dictaminó

"¿Estás seguro, Lyosha? No me importa hacerlo", protestó sin mucha convicción.

"Lárgate ya", ordenó Leo alegremente. "Y tú, Mimí, querida… Deberías esperar a Malachy. No tardará en regresar de la ciudad, y tiene algo para ti que sin duda será de tu agrado"

"Los regalitos no le van a servir de nada en esta ocasión", masculló Mimí. "¿Cuánta ropa interior de encaje se cree que necesita una chica?"

"No conozco a ninguna que tenga la suficiente", replicó Leo entre risas. "Pero no se trata de eso en esta ocasión. Confía en nosotros, quedarás encantada con lo que tiene para ti"

"Lo dudo mucho", rezongó ella, antes de volverse hacia la casa tras dirigirme una disimulada sonrisa de ánimo.

Glauco no tardó en seguir sus pasos, y mis primos los acompañaron tras recibir un silencioso asentimiento por parte de Lyosha. Cuando estuvieron seguros de no tener a nadie cerca, ambos se volvieron hacia mí, mirándome con intensidad. Cerré mi mente, aún segura de que eso no iba a servir de nada. Mis poderes mentales aumentan cada día, pero Lyosha siempre me llevará un milenio de ventaja. No hay una barrera que yo pueda imponer en mi mente, que él no pueda saltarse. Es muy hábil. El propio Lisías reconoce que incluso podría con las suyas. Y si el más poderoso de los nuestros cree que mi compañero puede vencerlo en ese terreno, ¿a qué pretendo aspirar yo, una joven vampiro de apenas dos años?

"Vamos, Nadya", me sonrió con dulzura. "Encontremos un sitio tranquilo para hablar. No es necesario molestar a los elfos, aunque lo haremos si ese es tu deseo. Pero primero, hablemos"

Asentí, confusa. Si ha saltado mis barreras mentales, y ha visto lo que pretendía esconderles, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Los seguí un buen trecho por el bosque mientras nos alejábamos de oídos indiscretos. Finalmente, Lyosha se detuvo, y me ayudó a sentarme al abrigo de un árbol. Ellos se sentaron junto a mí, y esperaron unos segundos para que yo empezara a hablar. Leo perdió la paciencia mucho antes de que yo encontrara las palabras.


	4. Capítulo 3 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Llegué ayer por la noche (todavía estoy agotada), pero traigo un montón de nuevas ideas. No hay nada como desconectar un rato. Que vivan los puentes!!**

**Eso si… Arthe, Saoran, ¡NO HABÉIS ESCRITO NADA! ¡NINGUNA DE VOSOTRAS! ¡Pero bueno! Esta vez la amenaza es completamente en serio: o actualizáis o no subo ni un solo capítulo más.**

**Por cierto, que he releído mi última nota (de-siete-kilómetros-antes-de-cada-capítulo) y me he dado cuenta de que al colgarla me olvidé de una frase entera. Decía que intentaré pensar en un "What if" con como se conocieron Nadya y Lyosha, si la historia hubiera continuado a partir de "¿Y si hubiera sido él?". Y creo que algo se me ocurrió durante las vacaciones. Si puedo, lo empezaré la semana que viene, a ver que pasa. Pero no prometo nada, que también quiero seguir esta historia. **

**Rosii, qué alegría volver a verte. Si, parece que sólo Leo y Lyosha pueden tener hijos con Nadya, y sólo con Nadya. Al menos, eso es lo que ellos prefieren creer. Y pienso que tienen razón. ¿O no? ¿Vosotras que pensáis? **

**Las reacciones de Tadeo… Bueno, hay que verlas pensando que Tadeo es un hombre extraordinariamente leal. Una parte de él, todavía quiere al Menelao que lo transformó, y al que amó profundamente como su amigo, su mentor, como casi su padre… Su mente racional le dice que no debe defenderlo (y esa es a la que intenta llegar el cabezota de Leo una y otra vez), pero es incapaz de escucharla. El amor es extraño, ¿no? Amamos a nuestros amigos (y a nuestros padres, y a nuestras parejas) aunque en ocasiones nos hagan daño. Y es muy difícil olvidarse de los buenos momentos.**

**Arthe, espero que ya estés recuperada, y que sigas escribiendo. Vale, te puede caer mal Mimí, no pasa nada (pero a mí me sigue cayendo bien jajaja) Pero eso son celos, eh? Porque… a qué Malachy ya te cae bien a pesar de cómo se presentó y de lo que todos decían de él? Para defenderla, diré que, bueno, cuando la viste por primera vez, ella pensaba que estaba visitando a dos enemigos que tarde o temprano atacarían su casa, y se comportaba a la defensiva, intentando humillarlos. Después, se limitó a seguirle la corriente al desprecio de Nadya. Pero Andros lo ha cambiado todo. (Ah, y yo también toco fatal la guitarra. Y aún encima, la tengo encordada al revés…)**

**Saoran, no te preocupes. Aunque no dejes reviews, sé que estás ahí, y me encanta. (Aunque me gusta más leerte, eso no hay ni que decirlo) Y no te golpees contra el teclado mujer, que si lo rompes no podrás seguir escribiendo. Ni reviews, ni tu historia (una picada sutil ha sido esto último) Ya falta poco para que nazca Andros. Y vale, ya me ha quedado claro que NO te gusta Glauco jajaja. Pero tendrás que convencer a Sue, no a mí. Y eso de que Tadeo y Nadya son unos sosos… Bueno, ya veremos, ya veremos… (Adu silba con disimulo, sonriendo maliciosamente)**

**Os dejo otro capítulo más. Creo que es un poco cortito, pero tranquilas, ya vendrán más y más largos. **

**Capítulo 3. LEONARDO.**

Mientras acompañábamos a Nadya al bosque, me dirigí a la mente de mi hermano para confirmar mis sospechas sobre la conversación que vamos a sostener con Nadya. Lo observé mientras se abría paso a través de la maleza, esperando un asentimiento que no tardó en llegar.

Así que Nadya por fin se ha dado cuenta. Eso explica muchas cosas. Ahora ya sé porque continúa negándose a aceptar las proposiciones de Tadeo, y por qué se ha negado incluso a hablar con nosotros de ellas, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que sabe que no pondríamos ninguna objeción. Rápidamente, le sugerí a Lyosha una forma de responder a sus preguntas que nos evitaría muchos problemas. Él volvió a asentir con disimulo, mientras Nadya permanecía ajena a nuestra silenciosa comunicación. La habilidad de Lyosha es lo más útil que he visto jamás, tanto en la diplomacia como en el combate, e incluso en la vida cotidiana. Jamás necesito darle explicaciones o pedirle ayuda recurriendo a complicados subterfugios. Él siempre está en mi cabeza, y sabe al instante y de primera mano como voy a reaccionar ante cualquier situación. Ambos somos buenos guerreros, y es fácil entenderse con un buen guerrero en un combate. Pero nuestra coordinación es perfecta, letal. ¿Cómo no va a serlo, si además de lo que le dice su bien entrenado instinto de mis posibles movimientos, él puede confirmarlos directamente en mi cabeza y apoyarlos o complementarlos según sea necesario?

Mi hermano se detuvo por fin en un claro del bosque, y ayudó a Nadya a tomar asiento. Sonreí al ver su expresión molesta, mientras aceptaba la mano de Lyosha, reticente, pero incapaz de prescindir de esa ayuda. Nuestro cachorro es demasiado grande para permitirle a Nadya moverse con agilidad, y eso es algo que le ataca los nervios. Tomamos asiento junto a ella, y esperé a que comenzara a hablar. Pasaron unos segundos eternos sin que dijera una sola palabra, y mi escasa paciencia no aguantó más.

"Vamos, querida, habla de una vez. Dinos que querías consultar con los elfos", la insté.

"Antes dadme un minuto", respondió, intentando incorporarse sin demasiado éxito. Lyosha y yo nos pusimos en pie de inmediato para ayudarla. Ella nos dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento que no llegó hasta sus ojos. "Necesito alimentarme"

Lyosha la miró con ojo crítico. Si bien es cierto que, desde que el cachorro crece en su interior, el apetito de Nadya ha aumentado considerablemente, en el último mes parece estar fuera de control. Antes de este milagro, Nadya apenas necesitaba cobrar un par de buenas presas cada quince o veinte días. Después, no se consideraba saciada hasta beber al menos el doble, en la mitad de tiempo. Pronto asumimos esa rutina, imaginando que el cachorro también necesitaba alimento, y consumía sus reservas con más rapidez, y nos acostumbramos a su renovado apetito. A todos sus renovados apetitos, pensé, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero en las últimas semanas, Nadya exige salir a cazar al menos cada dos días. Lyosha sostiene la teoría de que lo hace más por nerviosismo que por verdadera necesidad, e intenta retrasar sus excursiones de caza hasta el momento en que las señales físicas de su sed son evidentes. Y hoy esas señales no aparecen. Sus ojos tienen el maravilloso color dorado verdoso de siempre, y en su aroma no aparece rastro de debilidad. Mi hermano y yo cruzamos una mirada de entendimiento, y después nos volvimos hacia ella con gesto reprobador.

"Cazaste ayer mismo, Nadya", le reproché. "Y no estás sedienta"

"Ya lo sé", masculló. "Pero estoy nerviosa y cobrar un par de conejos no me harán daño. Me ayudará a serenarme", explicó, confirmando las sospechas de mi hermano. Efectivamente, se alimenta para serenar sus nervios.

"Está bien", suspiró Lyosha, con un gesto de rendición. "Pero sólo una presa pequeña, Nadya. Y no te alejes demasiado, quédate donde podamos verte"

Nadya sonrió alegremente, y se alejó unos cuantos metros buscando un rastro adecuado. Lyosha y yo volvimos a tomar asiento, sin apartar los ojos de ella, dispuestos a ayudarle si es necesario. Su precioso vientre hinchado hace que le resulte complicada hasta la caza más fácil.

"Así que por fin se ha dado cuenta", susurré velozmente. Nadya es incapaz aún de descifrar nuestros susurros, y si de mí depende, no lo conseguirá jamás.

"Ahora ya sabemos porque sigue rechazando a Tadeo", sonrió mi hermano. "Hasta ahora ha podido ocultármelo porque incluso ella no pensaba demasiado en eso. Tenía como excusa perfecta el tamaño de su vientre. Pero el parto está próximo, y ya no va a poder recurrir a ese pretexto"

"Y sin duda es un gran pretexto", sonreí, señalando con un gesto disimulado de mi barbilla como Nadya atrapaba torpemente a su presa.

Lyosha bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Hace apenas un mes Nadya habría devorado al animal antes de que hubiera siquiera percibido su presencia, pero hoy sólo lo ha conseguido tras varios intentos infructuosos y muchos gruñidos molestos. Cuando terminó de alimentarse, volvió junto a nosotros con expresión irritada. Esta vez los dos nos apresuramos a disimular nuestra hilaridad. Tomó asiento entre nosotros, y esperamos a que pusiera en voz alta sus dudas, pero ella parecía reticente a hablar.

"Tenemos todo el día, querida. Aunque preferiría estar en casa antes del anochecer para saludar a Lisías", me burlé.

"Ya sabéis lo que pasa", masculló.

"Lo deseas, y él a ti. Y está bien, los dos estaremos encantados de recibirlo en nuestra cama, Nadya. Y no debes preocuparte por concebir un hijo de ese encuentro", sonrió Lyosha. "Barenor está convencido de que sólo nuestra semilla puede dar fruto en ti"

Nadya alzó la vista, mirándolo con suspicacia. Me obligué a no hacer ningún gesto que mostrara la expectación con la que espero su respuesta. Mi hermano ha seguido el plan, y ha elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras. Es cierto que Barenor está convencido de eso, pero no es menos cierto que no existe consenso entre los suyos sobre este punto. Algunos piensan que sólo las hembras de nuestra especie son estériles, y que el caso de Nadya es una mutación puntual. Pero ni Lyosha ni yo estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que supondría esa teoría. Ninguno de nosotros piensa pasarse el resto de la eternidad negándole a Nadya la posibilidad de compartir nuestro lecho con algún hombre del agrado de todos. O con alguna mujer, ya puestos. Si ella no consigue lo que desea, ¿con qué derecho lo íbamos a conseguir nosotros? Así que desde que nos planteamos este asunto, decidimos aceptar como válida la teoría de Barenor. Ahora sólo queda saber si Nadya no ve nada de extraño en la frase de mi hermano. Cada vez es más hábil descubriendo nuestros subterfugios, y a Nadya le encanta darle vueltas a las cosas. No aceptará tan fácilmente como nosotros la teoría más cómoda sólo porque lo sea. Ella es mucho más complicada que todo eso.

"¿Barenor ha dicho eso?", preguntó. "Ahora entiendo por qué os tomáis esto con tanta calma. Me extrañaba que admitierais que otro pudiera tener el privilegio de ser padre de mis hijos"

Reprimí un suspiro de alivio, y el deseo de cruzar la mirada con Lyosha. Ella hubiera sospechado.

"Puedes preguntárselo tú misma, Nadya", me arriesgué a decir. Barenor es lo bastante astuto como para no dejarnos al descubierto. "Esto sólo confirma lo que los tres ya sabíamos. Que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. Este milagro jamás habría sucedido si nos hubiéramos emparejado con otros"

Ella me dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, y supe que habíamos ganado. Aunque esta vez, me he limitado a decir lo que sinceramente pienso. Sin embargo, algo más parece preocuparla, y miré a mi hermano, intrigado. Él frunció el ceño, y supe que Nadya le está bloqueando su mente. Lyosha puede saltarse sus barreras con facilidad, pero prefiere no hacerlo si no se trata de algo importante. Una actitud que comprendo, aún a pesar de mi terrible impaciencia. Ya es bastante difícil mantener un mínimo de intimidad en cualquier lugar en el que se reúnan varios de nosotros, con nuestros agudísimos sentidos. Si además de medir tus palabras y tus actos, tienes que esconder también tus pensamientos, el mundo sería un lugar muy difícil donde vivir. Lyosha mantiene siempre su mente unida a la de Nadya y a la mía, porque sabe que no nos molestan sus intromisiones. Pero saltarse una barrera mental por un motivo poco importante, supondría una desconsideración que él jamás cometería.

"¿Ocurre algo más, querida?", preguntó.

Ella meditó unos instantes sus palabras.

"Ocurre lo mismo, Lyosha", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", pregunté inquieto. Estoy convencido de que ha aceptado nuestra historia. ¿Qué más puede preocuparle entonces?

"Nadie más que vosotros puede dejarme embarazada", empezó tras inspirar profundamente. "Y eso es estupendo. Pero vosotros sí podéis dejarme embarazada de nuevo. Y no pienso pasar por esto otra vez. Al menos, no por ahora"

"¿No quieres tener más hijos?", inquirió Lyosha, tan profundamente entristecido con la idea como yo mismo.

"Yo no he dicho eso", protestó Nadya. "Pero no puedo pasarme toda la eternidad embarazada"

"¿Por qué no?", rezongué. "No me importaría tener decenas de hijos. Cientos"

"Ni a mí", aprobó Lyosha.

"¡Porque no sois vosotros los que tenéis que pasar por esto!", espetó ella airadamente.

Lyosha y yo retrocedimos como si nos hubiera abofeteado. Lo que para nosotros era el más increíble y maravilloso de los milagros, para Nadya parece ser algo intolerable ¿Es que no quiere al cachorro? ¿No quiere darnos hijos? ¿Cómo algo que a nosotros nos hace tan felices puede hacerla tan desgraciada a ella? Me muevo lo bastante entre humanos como para saber que consideran a los hijos como el fruto del amor. ¿Acaso no nos ama lo suficiente? Me parece increíble. No puede ser. Debe haber algo más. Algo que ni mi hermano ni yo vemos.

Ella pasó la vista de uno a otro, y pareció sorprenderse por nuestras expresiones atormentadas. Miró a Lyosha un instante, sin duda buscando la razón de nuestra tristeza. Suspiró.

"No os pongáis así. No es que no quiera tener más hijos. Claro que quiero. Pero tenéis que entenderlo", explicó apresuradamente. "Miradme. Tengo que pedir ayuda para cazar, para hacer mi trabajo y hasta para moverme. Y no tengo ni un segundo de intimidad, porque estáis tan preocupados por mí que siempre tengo a alguien mirando por encima de mi hombro. ¿Os imagináis lo que es eso? Pensadlo. Pensad lo que sería para vosotros estar en mi lugar"

Pensé en ello, y me estremecí al imaginarlo. Pasar mi vida dependiendo de otros, no pudiendo correr, combatir, o siquiera entrenarme. Siendo vigilado cada vez que me muevo, cada vez que intento hacer hasta el más cotidiano de los esfuerzos. Sufriendo una vida en la que cazar un conejo se convierte en una aventura. Limitado como un condenado mortal.

"No me malinterpretéis. Amo a este cachorro. Y os amo a vosotros. Pero mi transformación ya es completa, no hay vuelta atrás. No podéis pedirme que vuelva a sentirme como un humano. No para toda la eternidad. Necesito un respiro. Necesito un tiempo después de que nazca Andros. Quiero volver a correr. Quiero volver a hacerme cargo de mi casa", hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. "Y quiero volver a tener a mis dos compañeros en mi cama. Sin calendarios"

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada. Sin duda lo que ha esgrimido Nadya son argumentos de peso. Si por nosotros fuera, tendríamos todos los hijos que la Naturaleza tuviera a bien concedernos. Pero nuestra compañera tiene razón. No podemos obligarla a pasar por esto una y otra vez. No lo soportaría, como no lo soportaríamos nosotros de estar en su lugar. Desgastar la adrenalina que corre enloquecida por nuestros cuerpos nos es casi tan necesario como la sangre. Y desde luego el estado de Nadya no le permite hacerlo. No es de extrañar que su mal humor se dispare con tanta facilidad en los últimos días. Esto es algo en lo que no podemos ser inflexibles. Se trata de ella, de su cuerpo, y es ella quien debe decidir cuando está dispuesta a sacrificarlo. Lyosha asintió brevemente en mi dirección, aprobando mis pensamientos.

"Lo entendemos, amor", dijo.

"El último argumento ha sido irrefutable", sonreí.

"Y tanto. Empiezo a aburrirme de competir contigo todos los días. Y prefiero que ambos compartamos su lecho. Así puedo controlarte"

"A mi nadie me controla, vikingo", protesté risueño. "Ni siquiera tú"

"Me parece estupendo que estéis de acuerdo conmigo", intervino Nadya, frenando el inevitable intercambio de pullas que vendría a continuación. "¿Pero habéis pensado ya cómo vamos a hacerlo?"

"Pues obviamente recurriendo a ese control del que tanto presume de carecer tu compañero, querida", respondió Lyosha entre risas.

"¿Crees que puedes dominarte mejor que yo, hermano?", lo provoqué. "Espera a que nazca ese cachorro y ya veremos quien…"

"No creeréis ni por un momento que voy a fiarme de eso", nos interrumpió Nadya con expresión severa.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Lyosha, genuinamente sorprendido.

"Porque no", respondió ella, con un tono que pretendía no dejar lugar a discusiones. "No era tan inconsciente ni cuando era humana, mucho menos voy a serlo ahora"

"Vamos, amor, no hay comparación posible. Todos sabemos como son los mortales. Pero puedes confiar en mi hermano y en mi, ya lo sabes"

"¿Ese razonamiento tan lúcido te funcionaba cuando seducías humanas, Leo?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Las humanas no se detenían demasiado a pensar cuando me metía en su cama, querida", sonreí, recibiendo un airado bufido de su parte, y una divertida sonrisa de camaradería de mi hermano. "Pero si no te satisface la idea, siempre puedes pedirle otra solución a Querco", añadí alegremente, al ver que el humor de Nadya está aproximándose peligrosamente a la furia.

"Yo no le daría demasiadas vueltas", replicó la aludida.

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír al ver la encantadora expresión de sorpresa de Nadya. Reconozco que el olor de los elfos es difícil de percibir, pero eso no hace menos divertido el hecho de que Nadya no tuviera ni idea de lo cerca que estaba Querco. Sus sentidos están mucho más despiertos, pero le costará siglos estar tan alerta como nosotros. Y saber lo mucho que eso le molesta, no hace más que acentuar nuestro regocijo.

La elfa apareció ante nuestros ojos pocos segundos después, sin hacer prácticamente ningún ruido que alertara su presencia. En el bosque son tan hábiles como condenadas sombras, y lo consiguen sin ningún esfuerzo. Pasar desapercibidos forma parte de su naturaleza, como lo forma de la nuestra la necesidad de combatir.

"¿Tienes una respuesta, entonces?", preguntó Nadya.

Querco se encogió de hombros, y tomó asiento grácilmente frente a nosotros. Ese movimiento envió en nuestra dirección una vaharada de su olor silvestre, tan difícilmente distinguible de los aromas del bosque que había impedido que Nadya supiera antes de su presencia.

"Desde que hemos tenido noticia de esta situación, nos hemos hecho cientos de preguntas, y hemos encontrado muchas respuestas. Algunas están claras, otras no", respondió, mirándonos con intención. "Y una de las que más necesitábamos es la que se refiere a vuestra futura capacidad para tener más hijos. Que los vampiros puedan reproducirse es algo con lo que nadie contaba, necesitamos estar preparados"

"Siempre hemos podido crear más de los nuestros", replicó Nadya. "Esto no cambia demasiado las cosas"

"¿Eso piensas?", inquirió Querco con un deje de sarcasmo. "Imagina que cada uno de tus encuentros diera su fruto. Pronto todo el maldito planeta estaría plagado de los vuestros, y eso sería intolerable. Existe una proporción inalterable en la Naturaleza. El número de elfos es estable desde hace milenios. Ciertas desgracias han ocasionado que perdiéramos a un puñado de los nuestros, es cierto. Y ahora somos menos que al principio de los tiempos, pero nunca seremos más. Y con los vampiros pasa algo similar. En cada uno de ellos existe una suerte de instinto atávico que les impide lanzarse a transformar indiscriminadamente a cualquier humano que tenga la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Hay momentos en que ese deseo surge más a menudo, y siempre coincide con las épocas inquietas en que gran número de los vuestros pierde la vida"

"Nunca me había parado a considerarlo. ¿Creéis que mantenemos el equilibrio de forma inconsciente?", inquirió Lyosha, sinceramente interesado.

"Sabemos que es así", respondió Querco con una agradable sonrisa. "Y por eso sospechamos que Nadya no será muy fértil"

"Lo sospecháis", opuso Nadya. "Pero no podéis confirmarlo"

"Podemos confirmar que no habrá más hijos en un futuro próximo. Sin embargo, no puedo deciros hasta cuando, eso es algo que no nos ha sido revelado", contestó Querco sin alterarse.

Nadya pareció reflexionar, pero Lyosha y yo cruzamos una rápida mirada, sospechando el significado oculto tras las palabras de la elfa. Ella captó nuestra mirada, y sonrió de nuevo, tristemente en esta ocasión.

"¿Habéis consultado la cábala?", pregunté asombrado. Esa es una medida que los elfos toman rara vez, y por un muy buen motivo.

"Si ha sido así, trasmítele nuestro más profundo agradecimiento a quien haya decidido hacer ese sacrificio por nosotros", murmuró Lyosha.

"No es necesario que me lo agradezcáis", contestó Querco, desechando las palabras de mi hermano con un gesto indiferente de su mano. "Alguien debía de hacerlo, y ya está hecho. Nosotros también necesitábamos esas respuestas. Y cuanto antes"

"¿Tú?", pregunté. "Lo siento", murmuré sinceramente, y no es para menos.

Por ese acto, Querco ha perdido la oportunidad de reunirse con sus antepasados. Jamás tendrá un hijo de su sangre, y permanecerá en este plano de existencia hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ha sacrificado su descendencia y su futuro por el nuestro, y por mucho que diga que no ha sido únicamente por nosotros, siempre estaremos en deuda con ella.

Ajena a lo que la revelación de la elfa supone, Nadya parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Tras unos segundos en los que se extendió sobre nosotros un denso silencio, se volvió a mirar a Querco.

"Pero… ¿habrá más hijos, no es cierto?", preguntó con inquietud.

Y a pesar de lo apagado de la reunión, una parte de mí, una parte egoísta e ingrata, se alegró de la tristeza que destilaba su voz. Ahora ya sé a ciencia cierta que Nadya quiere tener más cachorros, y el miedo que demuestra al pensar que puede no ser así, es un bálsamo para mi alma herida.

"Estoy segura de ello", sonrió Querco. "Eres fértil, Nadya, eso nadie va a cambiarlo. En algún momento, la semilla volverá a germinar. Pero aún falta mucho para eso. Disfruta del presente mientras tanto, el futuro ya llegará, y con él, quizá nuevas sorpresas"

"Una vez más, muchas gracias, Querco", sonreí, evitando así que Nadya continuara interrogándola.

La actitud de la elfa dice con claridad que no responderá a más preguntas sobre ese futuro incierto, y por mucho que mi compañera insista, nadie le arranca a un elfo respuestas que no quiere dar.

"Una vez más, no es necesario darlas", replicó ella, poniéndose en pie. "Debo irme ahora, pero os veré pronto. El cachorro nacerá en el cambio de luna, tal como predijo mi hermano, y allí estaremos para ayudaros"

Antes de que pudiéramos decir una sola palabra de despedida, Querco desapareció velozmente de nuestra vista, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

"Bueno, esto lo resuelve todo", comentó Nadya alegremente.

Nadya está muy satisfecha con el resultado de la reunión, pero mi humor y el de mi hermano se aproximan peligrosamente a la tristeza. Por mucho que la elfa acepte su destino, sabemos lo cruel que es. Decidí bromear un poco para ayudarnos a escapar de las garras de la melancolía.

"Al menos para Tadeo", sonreí. "¿Lo aceptarás ahora, o dejarás que siga cociéndose en su lujuria, amor?"

Los ojos de Nadya se abrieron como platos. Esperaba una reacción airada, o cualquier comentario ingenioso a mis palabras, pero no ese aterrorizado asombro.

"¡Tadeo!", exclamó. "¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? Es por eso que estaba inquieta cuando llegamos. Ha tenido una escena terrible con Ángelo"

"¿Estabas presente cuando Ángelo lo informó de la muerte de Nieve?", preguntó Lyosha, incómodo.

"¿Qué si estaba presente?", preguntó irritada. "Creo que si no hubiera intervenido, ahora estaríamos limpiando sus heridas. ¿Cómo habéis permitido que Gelo hiciera solo una cosa así?"

"Él mismo se ofreció, Nadya", repliqué. "Necesitaba hacerlo. Para él ha sido una especie de penitencia por la muerte de Valeria"

"Una muerte de la que no fue culpable en absoluto, y vosotros lo sabéis", objetó. "Hasta el propio Tadeo lo ha perdonado por eso"

"No podemos interponernos en los caminos que utiliza un hombre para acallar su conciencia, querida", explicó Lyosha.

"Pues menos mal que no sois vosotros quienes tenéis que dirigir la casa. Si yo no interviniera continuamente en asuntos de conciencia, orgullo y honor, nuestro hogar sería un matadero", gruñó.

Lyosha y yo reímos a carcajadas, a pesar de la seriedad con que Nadya intenta llevar esta conversación. Ninguno de los dos puede negar que tiene toda la razón. Si los hombres hiciéramos su trabajo, quedarían muy pocos vampiros sobre la tierra. ¿Con qué fuerza moral le vas a impedir a un hombre hacer lo mismo que tú harías de estar en su lugar? Pero mis risas cesaron pronto al recordar el asunto de Sven. Nadya probablemente no podrá hacerse cargo de esa tarea, pero sin duda sabe a quien designar para llevarla a cabo. Miré a Lyosha, buscando su aprobación. No me apetece nada preocuparla con tonterías, cuando el nacimiento del cachorro está tan próximo, pero dudo que nosotros encontremos una solución que ella considere satisfactoria. Mi hermano se encogió de hombros con resignación, y yo me dispuse a hablar. Pero Nadya tiene más preguntas que hacer. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, se dirigió a Lyosha con gesto suspicaz.

"¿Y quién es Catalina?", preguntó.

Debo decir en honor a mi hermano, que mantuvo su fachada de impenetrable serenidad sin tan siquiera un parpadeo. Lyosha es un gran actor. Sonreí con disimulo a espaldas de Nadya, y puedo jurar que casi sentí el peso de la callada advertencia de mi hermano, sin necesidad de que clavara sus ojos en mí.

"La compañera de Tesla", explicó con naturalidad.

No funcionó. Nadya lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y dejó escapar un bufido despreciativo.

"Ya sé que es la compañera de Tesla, Lyosha. Lo sabía antes de que Ángelo la nombrara, y antes de que Tadeo se sorprendiera tanto de que hubieras hablado con ella", masculló. "Conozco al menos el nombre de todos y cada uno de los cabezas de clan, y de cada una de sus compañeras, hermanos y hermanas"

"Ni se nos ocurriría dudarlo, querida. Ambos sabemos lo bien que haces tu trabajo", sonreí, intentando distraerla para ayudar a Lyosha. Tal y como esperaba, eso tampoco funcionó.

"Lo sé. Pero no es de la calidad de mi trabajo de lo que estamos hablando. Quiero saber por qué Tadeo debe agradecerte que hayas hablado con ella, nada más. Es una pregunta sencilla, y quiero una respuesta sencilla"

"¿No es evidente?", replicó Lyosha. "Catalina y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, y Tadeo está al tanto. Pero no debería darme las gracias. Mi lealtad hacia él está por encima de mis pequeñas rencillas personales"

"Así que fuiste su compañero", dijo, tras unos instantes considerando la respuesta de Lyosha. No era una pregunta.

"Hace más siglos de los que puedas imaginar, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Ni siquiera tú puedes sentir celos de un pasado tan lejano"

"No estoy celosa", protestó ella. "Pero necesito saber que relaciones nos unen a cada clan, o no podré hacer tan bien ese trabajo del que hablábamos"

Si. Por supuesto, estoy convencido de que sólo ha sido por eso, reí para mis adentros, cruzando una veloz mirada de divertido entendimiento con mi hermano. Nadya es casi tan celosa como nosotros, y no le hace ni la más mínima gracia saber de ninguna de las hembras con quienes Lyosha y yo compartimos lecho y casa en el pasado. No es que la culpe por ello. A mi tampoco me divierte saber de sus antiguos compañeros. Claro que el caso es distinto. Su gusto en materia de hombres mientras fue humana era, como poco, criticable. Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándolo, Lyosha encontró el tema perfecto para interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos.

"Y hablando de eso, querida, tenemos un problema", anunció. Ella lo miró con recelo, imaginando alguna clase de truco. Por suerte, no hay mejor forma de mentir que decir la verdad, y en esta ocasión, la verdad bastará para alejarla de su interrogatorio. "Hans va a visitarnos. Anunciará su visita esta noche, o mañana por la mañana"

Nadya tardó sólo una décima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que supone esa información. Resopló.

"Maldita sea. ¿Lo saben ya Ángelo y Glauco?", inquirió.

"Todavía no. Lisías me dio la noticia cuando hablé con él. Hasta el momento, sólo lo sabemos nosotros. Y Tadeo", respondí.

"Esto es una condenada complicación. La única en quien confío para hacer mi trabajo es Sue. Es a ella a quien he estado entrenando, la única que tiene las condiciones para actuar como dama de clan. Y desde luego, Sue no puede encargarse", susurró, más hablando para sí misma que para nosotros. "Le pediré a Cora y Silvana que se hagan cargo. Y Árvidas podrá ayudarlas", decidió. "Pero aún así, no será fácil. Ángelo y Glauco se la tienen bien jurada a Sven. Por no hablar de Peter. Si se encuentra cara a cara con él, va a necesitar de todo su autocontrol para no abrirle en canal"

Sonreí con disimulo. No hace mucho, Nadya se habría escandalizado de que un hombre quisiera matar a otro por un asunto como este. Pero ahora, con su transformación ya completada, y con todo lo que ha visto y aprendido en el último año, ni siquiera se detiene a considerar lo oportuno de los motivos de Peter y nuestros primos. Sabe como van a reaccionar, y no tiene ninguna intención de juzgarlos. Los comprende demasiado bien.

"Deja a Peter en manos de Shannen y Alejandra", replicó Lyosha, al igual que había hecho conmigo. "Ellas pueden controlarlo, y son buenas amigas. No les importará hacerse cargo. Estoy convencido de que incluso ayudarán con Gelo y Glauco si es necesario"

"Aún así, tendremos que mantenerlos lo más alejados posible de Sven. Veré que habitación puedo asignarle"

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por el alojamiento, querida. Tarde o temprano saldrá de esa habitación, y ahí empezarán los problemas. Y dadas las circunstancias, imagino que nadie estará demasiado tiempo en su cuarto en los próximos días. Todos estarán pendientes de ti", expliqué.

"Hasta yo estaré pendiente de mí", gruñó. "Maldita sea, Sven tenía que pertenecer precisamente al clan de Hans. Si se tratara de un miembro de la familia de Pedro o Zedong, o incluso de Malachy o Lázaro, no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos. Pero con Heidi y Xiana…"

"No son precisamente las mejores damas de clan del mundo", sonrió Lyosha. "Y si lo fueran, esta situación jamás se habría producido. Pero no te preocupes, Nadya. Lo peor que puede pasar es que uno de los tres hombres implicados mande a Sven al infierno en un descuido de la vigilancia. Y dudo mucho que nadie aparte de Hans vaya a lamentarlo"

Nadya se volvió hacia Lyosha con la velocidad del rayo.

"En mi casa jamás, Aleksei. Y si tenéis que haceros cargo personalmente de esto, hacedlo, pero ninguno de nuestros primos ofenderá al cabeza de otro clan bajo mi techo"

"Nadie lo considerará una torpeza por tu parte, dadas las circunstancias, Nadya", comenté.

"Yo lo consideraré así", repuso. "Así que no me falléis, y ayudad a los demás a controlar la situación, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos prometimos hacerlo sin mucha convicción. Tanto Lyosha como yo comprendemos la necesidad de Nadya de mantener la paz de nuestra casa y de evitar una ofensa grave a un clan rival. Pero también comprendemos la necesidad de nuestros primos de poner a Sven exactamente donde merece estar. Entre las cenizas de una hoguera. Y si algo así llegara a ocurrirle a Sven, me importarían también muy poco las posibles represalias de Hans, aunque estoy convencido de que no llegarán jamás. Somos mucho más poderosos que él, y lo sabe perfectamente. Y si eso no fuera argumento suficiente, la alianza con Lisías es capaz de volver atrás al hombre más osado.

"Volvamos a casa, Nadya. Está anocheciendo, y Lisías no tardará en llegar", sugerí, intentando abandonar esa conversación. "Querrás ver a Shannen y Alejandra"

No hizo falta mucho más. La mención a sus amigas, iluminó la cara de Nadya, y con un veloz asentimiento, echó a andar hacia la casa. En la distancia percibí un rastro familiar, y apresuré el paso. Necesito ver la situación con mis propios ojos. Pronto me di cuenta de que mis temores eran infundados. Ángelo y Tadeo esperan por nosotros acomodados en el cenador del jardín, sin el menor rastro de tensión entre ellos. Sonreí con aprobación, y con un cierto alivio.

Cuando nos aproximamos a poca distancia, ambos hombres se pusieron en pie, aproximándose a nosotros. Ángelo se mantuvo discretamente en un segundo plano, como suele hacer cuando su hermano mayor y yo estamos presentes, observé, felicitándome una vez más por lo bien que había conducido su educación.

"No es necesario, amigo", sonrió Lyosha, respondiendo al agradecimiento que sin duda Tadeo había llegado a pronunciar en su mente. "Como tú mismo dijiste, hay cosas que están por encima de nuestras absurdas rencillas personales. Y esta es una de ellas"

"Aún así, gracias. Aunque no es el camino que yo hubiera tomado", murmuró, en un tono tan apagado, tan impropio de él, que rechiné los dientes con rabia.

"Deja de protegerlo de una maldita vez, Tadeo", rugí. "No merece ni un ápice de la consideración que le demuestras, y ya deberías saberlo"

"No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, o a quien debo o no debo otorgar mi lealtad, Leonardo", replicó irritado, peligrosamente cercano a la furia que yo mismo estoy empezando a sentir.

"Soy tu condenado amigo", espeté. "Somos amigos desde hace muchos más siglos de los que ese impresentable pasó junto a ti, y sin duda eso me da derecho a decirte lo que me de la gana. Y a evitar que te cuelgues tu solo poniendo por cuerda a tu estupidez"

"¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo?", replicó, adoptando una postura claramente dispuesta al ataque.

Los reflejos de once largos siglos, y mi maldita impulsividad, hicieron que reaccionara de inmediato. Me situé frente a él, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a alzar mis garras, Nadya se deslizó entre nosotros en la más perfecta representación de la furia.

"Basta", ordenó. "No permitiré ninguna estúpida pelea bajo mi techo, y eso os incluye a vosotros"

Siempre está magnífica cuando se enfada. Magnífica. Mi ira se esfumó como el humo, dejando paso a la habitual lujuria que me provoca la aparición de su lado más salvaje y fiero. Lyosha, que ya se había situado tras de mí, dispuesto a detenerme si la intervención de Nadya no era suficiente, rió entre dientes.

"Sigue por ese camino, Tadeo, y seré yo quien te de una paliza", advirtió, burlón.

"No es culpa mía que sea tan hermosa. Ni que sus continuas negativas hagan que tenga que refugiarme en la imaginación", repuso en tono ligero. "¿Ves lo que ocurre, mi querida dama? Tu rechazo acabará por lograr que tus compañeros me arranquen el cráneo"

"No me eches a mí la culpa de tu mente sucia, Tadeo", rió Nadya alegremente. "No obstante, los cuatro volveremos a hablar de esto tras el cambio de luna. Y te aseguro que hablaremos largo y tendidos"

"Querrás decir largo y tendido", corrigió Lyosha.

"Quiero decir lo que he dicho", replicó Nadya con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas. "Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo un trabajo que hacer. Si me necesitáis, estaré con Árvidas y Cora"

Diciendo esto, se alejó rumbo a la casa principal, con la dignidad de una reina. Al ver la expresión de Tadeo, no pude reprimir una carcajada a la que mi hermano y Ángelo no tardaron en unirse. Incluso el propio Tadeo sonrió ligeramente, burlándose de sí mismo.

"Nunca me había costado tanto recibir un sí, y nunca había sido tan celebrado", sonrió. "Ya veo que os divierte"

"Lo divertido es ver como mi prima se las arregla para llevar de la nariz a tres Hijos del Milenio. Y más teniendo en cuenta que apenas alcanza los dos años", rió Ángelo.

"Tarde o temprano, hermanito, aprenderás que la única criatura capaz de llevar de la nariz a un Hijo del Milenio es, precisamente, una mujer", masculló Tadeo.

"Qué le vamos a hacer. No se puede vivir sin ellas", suspiró Lyosha.

"Ni con ellas", reí, terminando su frase, tal como él esperaba.

Rompimos a reír a carcajadas, más burlándonos de nosotros mismos que de la gracia de la conversación. Por algún motivo que no alcanzo a entender, y que tampoco pretendo intentarlo, Tadeo tiene toda la razón. Es sencillo tratar con otros hombres, entender la jerarquía, saber cuando están a tu altura, o puedes considerarlos como alguien que recibirá tus órdenes de buen grado. Es fácil saber como piensan, como actúan, que les motiva o les desilusiona. Establecemos la gradación entre las fuerzas de poder sin ningún inconveniente, y nos adaptamos a ellas o intentamos cambiarlas según nos convenga. Unos obedecen, y otros mandan, y todos conocemos las consecuencias de desobedecer a quien considera estar por encima de ti. Lo único que debes decidir es si estás dispuesto a aceptarlas, y si ganarás lo suficiente a cambio.

Pero con las mujeres… Todas parecen en un principio tan frágiles, tan dóciles y manejables. Y de pronto, en más ocasiones de las que te atreverías a reconocer, te encuentras donde no quieres estar, haciendo algo que no deseabas hacer, sonriendo como un idiota, y preguntándote cómo has llegado hasta allí y por qué. Y la respuesta a esas preguntas siempre es la misma: la mano de una mujer. No importa si es antigua o nueva. No influye su estatus o su fuerza. No es relevante su fama o sus méritos. De algún modo, ellas están por encima de eso. De algún modo, saben por instinto que pueden dominarnos. Y lo hacen. Vaya si lo hacen. Hasta el mismísimo Lisías baja la cabeza ante el enfado de sus compañeras, y puedo asegurar que Lisías no ha obedecido a nadie en más siglos de los que mis pies llevan hollando este planeta.

Y lo peor, es que lo consiguen haciéndote creer que eres tú quien lleva las riendas. Te hacen pensar que el control está en tus manos, que haces lo que deseas hacer, y porque deseas hacerlo. Y te lo crees, hasta que un día te paras a pensar en cuantas ocasiones discutiste, te negaste a aceptar sus deseos, gruñiste y ordenaste… para no conseguir nada. Aceptan la mayoría de nuestros caprichos con una sonrisa, porque saben que, en el fondo, cuando llegue el momento de lograr lo que desean, lo tendrán. Ceden terreno sin discusión, porque no dudan que lo recuperarán cuando sea necesario. Saben por instinto cuando deben rendirse, y se retiran con tal dignidad, que te dejan con la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto. Aunque, diablos, somos vampiros, eso no quita que vayamos a hacerlo de todos modos. Pero que me aspen si no saben hacértelo pagar. Si los hombres pudiéramos hacer lo mismo, nuestro mundo sería más ingobernable de lo que ya es.

La risa suave de Lyosha me apartó de mi ensoñación.

"Puedes amarlas, pero no comprenderlas, hermano"

"Ni lo intento, Lyosha", reí "Ya conoces mi teoría. El mundo se divide en lo que puedo amar y lo que puedo matar o devorar. Lo único que necesito saber es con que categoría estoy tratando en cada momento"

"Y hablando de matar…", dijo, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Ángelo.

Gruñí a modo de respuesta. Esta es una de las situaciones a las que me refería. No siento el más mínimo deseo de darle instrucciones a Gelo acerca de cómo debe actuar con Sven. No me siento con la fuerza moral de prohibirle que se tome venganza por lo que le hizo a su compañera, ya que yo mismo he hecho cosas semejantes en multitud de ocasiones. E incluso por la propia Nadya, aunque que me condene si voy a permitir que ella se entere. Suspiré con resignación, sabiendo que lo haré. El único modo de hacer algo que Nadya no desea sin tener que hacer frente a interminables discusiones, es no informarla. Y en este caso, eso no fue posible.

"Gelo, hay algo que debes saber. Hans vendrá a visitarnos", empecé.

Él me miró un instante con curiosidad, y cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta, una sonrisa salvaje se pintó en su rostro. Maldije para mis adentros. Yo hubiera mostrado idéntica felicidad de estar en su lugar. Siempre es agradable pensar que puedes cobrarte una cuenta pendiente. Y odio tener que decepcionarlo. Crucé la mirada con Lyosha, reticente a continuar. ¿Cómo puedo privarlo de ese placer, si yo mismo no me lo he negado nunca?

"Nadya no quiere problemas bajo su techo, Gelo. Manteneos alejados de Sven", ordenó Lyosha.

"No puedes pedirnos eso", gruñó Ángelo, más sorprendido que irritado.

"Lo sé, pero aún así, os lo pido", replicó Lyosha, con suavidad, pero con firmeza. "Nadie tocará a Sven mientras esté bajo la protección de nuestra casa. Y no es negociable"

Capté de inmediato la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Lyosha, y reprimí una sonrisa. Mi hermano es un hombre astuto, y sólo me queda esperar que Ángelo haya aprendido a interpretar las órdenes del modo en que yo intenté enseñarle a hacerlo. Buscando cada resquicio posible para terminar haciendo tu santa voluntad. No me decepcionó. Lo miró unos instantes, y finalmente volvió a sonreír.

"Le trasmitiré de inmediato a mi hermano lo que habéis ordenado. Siempre cumplimos al pie de la letra vuestras órdenes, ya lo sabéis", respondió.

"Y si es posible, habla también con Peter. Llegará enseguida, y no queremos que se haga una idea equivocada de nuestras disposiciones", sugerí.

"Por supuesto. Imagino que habéis dejado en manos de las compañeras de Lisías este asunto, y siempre se pierden detalles cuando se trasmiten las órdenes de uno a otro eslabón de la cadena de mando. Le haremos saber de lo estricto de vuestras demandas", sonrió. "Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a hablarlo con Glauco"

Sin una palabra más, se alejó corriendo a trasmitirle el plan a su hermano. Sonreí, contagiado por su expectante alegría. Esto nos va a traer problemas. Pero, qué diablos, ¿qué es la vida sin ellos?

"Nadya os va a matar por esto", rió Tadeo, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"¿Tú crees? No entiendo por qué. Hemos dado unas órdenes muy claras", respondió Lyosha, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Exactamente las mismas que ella nos dio a nosotros, si mi memoria no me engaña"

"No te engaña", aporté, riendo. "Ella dijo que no toleraría una pelea bajo su techo. Es lo mismo que le hemos dicho a Ángelo"

"Y si esto me hace perder el consentimiento que tanto me ha costado ganarme, los dos vais a tener una pelea. Y dudo mucho que pueda esperar a salir de vuestros terrenos para empezarla", sonrió Tadeo.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Si llega a enfadarse, se le pasará pronto. Tiene un genio terrible, pero últimamente su lujuria le gana la partida de largo a su carácter", reí.

"Eso espero, porque últimamente la mía le gana la partida de largo hasta a la de un hada hambrienta", masculló.

"Ya que lo mencionas, creo que hay un par de ellas a unos cincuenta kilómetros al norte. Quizá podrías hacer un corto viaje mientras esperas el cambio de luna", sugerí burlón.

"Olvídalo. Ya vi como dejaron a Maelock", rió. "No conseguiréis dejarme en mal lugar. Llegaré al cambio de luna con todas mis energías intactas. Y veréis de lo que es capaz una daga bien afilada"

"Promesas, promesas", rió Lyosha a su vez. "Hace siglos que escucho tus promesas"

"No más que yo, hermano. Pero ya veremos en qué se quedan cuando llegue el momento de cumplirlas"

"Será un placer cerrarte la boca, _León_", replicó de buen grado.

"Como quieras, amigo. Pero a todos nos resultará más sencillo encontrar ese placer si me dejas abrirla de cuando en cuando. En caso contrario, limitarás mucho mis posibilidades. Aunque no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá"

"Hay cosas que no cambian por muchos siglos que pasen, Lyosha. Tu hermano se dejaría matar antes de privarse de decir la última palabra"

"Le ganaré la partida hasta al maldito Armagedon. Aunque sólo me de tiempo a decir 'fin', eso será exactamente lo que haga", repliqué, dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia la casa. Sus risas me siguieron todo el camino hasta el salón.


	5. Capítulo 4 ALEKSEI

_**Arthe, siento que hayas estado enferma. Te lo dije en el review, pero te lo repito aquí, espero que estés recuperada (para seguir escribiendo, claro… Na, en serio, espero que estés mejor)**_

_**Para contribuir a tu recuperación… TACHAAAN… Lisías aparece en este capítulo. Y Milena dentro de no mucho, tranquila. Un par de capítulos, puede que tres. Que no leerás a no ser que yo vuelva a ver a Alessandro. (Vale, vale, estás enferma… Pero yo quiero ver a Alessandro!!!!)**_

_**A todas las demás, un besazo enorme por leerme (Para ti no, Arthe. No por nada, sólo porque supongo que preferirás que te lo de Lisías jeje)**_

**Capítulo 4. ALEKSEI.**

Tadeo y yo seguimos a Leo, riéndonos de su salida. Mi hermano es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, incluso debajo del agua. Nada le gusta más a Leo que decir la última palabra, y será así hasta el mismísimo día en que sus cenizas se esparzan por la tierra. Al entrar en la mansión, percibí el suave rastro de Nadya, y supe que ya estaba hablando con Árvidas y Cora. En cuanto tengamos ocasión, Leo y yo tendremos que dirigirnos a él y explicarle con claridad las órdenes que Ángelo y Glauco han recibido, ya que, aunque estoy convencido de que Árvidas cumplirá con las disposiciones de Nadya, también sé a ciencia cierta que no le agradarán lo más mínimo. Se sentirá más tranquilo al saber que mi hermano y yo hemos encontrado una forma de burlarlas.

Leo y yo tomamos asiento en nuestros sofás preferidos, instalados en el lugar más próximo al fuego que siempre está encendido en el hogar, y Tadeo se recostó descuidadamente en un sofá. Lo observé con discreción. Esta situación no está siendo fácil para él. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que Menelao decidió meter su repugnante nariz en el asunto de los brujos, y desde que así ha sido, las cosas no han hecho sino empeorar para nuestro amigo. Reprimí un gruñido al pensar en Menelao. Lo peor de todo este asunto, es que es un gran cazador. Siempre lo ha sido. Dispone de la fuerza y del instinto necesario para ese trabajo, y hasta Tadeo, no había otro que pudiera comparársele. Pero desde lo apartó de su lado ha cometido un error tras otro, intentando dejar en mal lugar a su pupilo. Ya no le importa tanto la efectividad de su trabajo como cobrarse una injustificada venganza contra quien sigue manteniendo su lealtad a pesar de los pesares. Es injusto, irresponsable y absurdo, y me provoca un mal humor peligroso. Si tan solo consiguiera que Tadeo pudiera verlo como es en realidad… Pero dudo mucho que eso vaya a ocurrir. En este tema, se cierra en banda de un modo absurdamente irracional. Y aunque no lo comparta, no me queda más opción que respetarlo. El amor siempre es irracional, y Tadeo sigue amando profundamente a Menelao a pesar de todas sus traiciones.

No obstante, a pesar de sus recientes discusiones con Ángelo y con Leo, Tadeo parece calmado y casi de buen humor. Y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado ese cambio de actitud. Sonreí disimuladamente, y no tardé en sentir los ojos de mi hermano clavados en mí, observándome con actitud divertida.

"_Quizá podríamos entrenar a Nadya para matar a Menelao. A ella se lo perdonaría"_, rió en mi mente.

Asentí con un parpadeo y una sonrisa, cuando la hermosa voz de tenor de Tadeo interrumpió la siguiente pulla de Leo en mi mente.

"Si deseáis estar solos, no tenéis más que decírmelo", comentó mordaz.

Sonreímos a modo de disculpa. Tadeo no es Nadya. Ella es incapaz de ver la mayoría de los muchos gestos solapados que Leo y yo nos dirigimos a lo largo de un día, pero nada escapa a los ojos de un guerrero tan experimentado como Tadeo.

"Lo siento, amigo", me disculpé. "Es sólo la fuerza de la costumbre, no pretendíamos alejarte de nuestra conversación"

"Por supuesto que lo pretendíais", replicó con una sonrisa afectada. "Pero está bien, tampoco necesito oír en voz alta lo que opináis acerca de mi absurda adhesión al que fue mi creador. Y ahora que estamos solos, permíteme que te reitere mi agradecimiento, Lyosha. Sé bien lo que te ha costado hacer esa llamada"

Rechacé su agradecimiento con un gesto incómodo. Para empezar, él no deseaba mi intervención, y para seguir, tampoco me había costado tanto dirigirme de nuevo a Catalina. Las únicas promesas que pueden romper con tranquilidad, son las que se hacen ante uno mismo.

"No me lo agradezcas aún. Los dos sabemos que va a ocurrir cuando Catalina sume dos y dos. Y ya sabes que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo", mascullé.

"Dos más dos es una suma demasiado sencilla para Katia. En este momento debe estar acercándose a los millares", sonrió Tadeo. "Y lo entiendo, Lyosha, en serio. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, o en el de Tesla, necesitaría buscar un culpable. Hasta yo tengo que reconocer que Menelao no debió alterar la vigilancia sólo para dejarme quedar en mal lugar", terminó con expresión atormentada.

"No pienses en eso ahora, Tadeo. Todo acaba encontrando su sitio tarde o temprano, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo", lo serené.

"Aún así, quiero que una cosa quede clara. Me mantendré al margen de todo este asunto", respondió, en un tono que no dejaba margen a la discusión. "No lo defenderé, pero tampoco me volveré contra él, digáis lo que digáis. Y vosotros tampoco lo haréis, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

"Me parece lo justo", asentí, sabiendo que no iba a lograr mejor trato por su parte.

Tadeo se volvió hacia Leo, que parecía reticente a dar su aprobación. Le devolvió la vista a Tadeo, y tras unos instantes, se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo. Mi hermano conoce a Tadeo desde hace muchos siglos, y lo considera casi como una parte de su familia en virtud de la relación que lo une a su antiguo pupilo. Además, Leo es un maldito testarudo, acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad desde hace más tiempo del que nadie puede recordar. Puede aceptar desde una cómoda distancia intelectual lo que Tadeo sugiere, pero no está dispuesto a empeñar su palabra en algo que sus sentimientos le impiden aceptar.

"¿Leo?", lo instó Tadeo.

Leo dejó escapar un gruñido ininteligible. Podía ser un asentimiento, como podía no serlo. Disimulé mi sonrisa, divertido por su actitud obstinada e infantil. Para algunas cosas, mi hermano es peor que un cachorro.

"Lo siento, me temo que no hablo ese idioma. ¿Podrías repetírmelo en alguna de las muchas lenguas que domino?", preguntó Tadeo con solícita ironía.

Casi antes de que las palabras de Tadeo se hubieran apagado por completo, de labios de mi hermano surgió un airado discurso en su anticuado italiano, condenando la estupidez de nuestro amigo con una sarta de insultos encadenados a cada cual más imaginativo, muchos de los cuales no tienen ya una traducción exacta al idioma actual. Muy consciente del carácter de Leo, Tadeo se limitó a observarlo con serenidad, asintiendo de tarde en tarde a sus desproporcionados exabruptos con una sonrisa sardónica. Finalmente, el mal humor de Leo se fue apagando como un fuego al que nadie alimenta.

"Bene. Io lo farò al tuo modo per questa volta", aceptó. "Ma io credo che ti sbagli. E non mi piace. Non mi piace niente. È più, mi arrabbia moltissimo"***

"Stronzzo", replicó Tadeo alegremente.

"Imbecille", repuso Leo, con expresión afectuosa.

"Y tú qué, Aleksei, ¿no vas a insultarme en tu ruso natal?", sonrió en mi dirección.

"Podría", sonreí. "Pero dudo que sea capaz aportar ningún insulto más ingenioso. Mi hermano es capaz de acabar con el repertorio de cualquiera cuando se lanza a hablar en su lengua"

"Pero tú también crees que me equivoco"

"Eso no es asunto mío, Tadeo. No me corresponde a mí juzgarte. Eres mi amigo, y te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, me guste o no. Y por mucho que refunfuñe, los tres sabemos que Leo hará lo mismo", añadí, dedicándole una mirada cordial a mi hermano.

Él me devolvió un gruñido como respuesta, y rompí a reír. Leo tiene mal genio, pero sabe bien que sólo Tadeo tiene derecho a elegir su camino, y que no le corresponde a él interponerse. Insistirá, protestará y rezongará todo lo que le apetezca, pero cuando llegue el momento, le dejará hacer. Es lo mismo que él esperaría de estar en su lugar, y es lo que Tadeo tendrá. Por muy poco que le guste, una parte de mi hermano comprende los motivos de Tadeo, y desde luego comprende la necesidad de un hombre de gozar de su libre albedrío. Pero nuestro amigo va a tener que escuchar muchos insultos entre medias. Aunque dudo que le importe. La lealtad y el buen humor de Leo compensan con creces su mala lengua.

El sonido de un avión lejano interrumpió el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Sin duda debe tratarse de Lisías y su familia. Nos pusimos en pie de inmediato para salir a recibirlo. Nadya nos interceptó en el vestíbulo, corriendo a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que sería prudente dado el peso de su vientre. Incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo, superó los tres últimos escalones con un torpe salto que le hizo soltar un gruñido insatisfecho. La observamos con preocupación, mientras recobraba el equilibrio a duras penas, resistiéndonos a ayudarla. Bastante molesta está ya con la vigilancia que le hemos impuesto como para intervenir cuando realiza las tareas más simples. Además, todos sabemos que si perdiera el equilibrio, tres pares de brazos la estarían sujetando antes de que llegara siquiera a rozar el suelo.

"Vamos", nos apresuró sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado. "Me muero por ver a Shynn y Sandra"

Sin añadir una sola palabra más, Nadya corrió hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando su mano se detuvo en el pomo, pareció recordar todas las instrucciones que Shannen y Alejandra, las únicas amigas que tenía hace un año, le habían dado entonces acerca de la dignidad con la que debía comportarse una dama de clan. Suspiró y tras unos instantes de vacilación, abrió la puerta lentamente y se deslizó hacia el jardín con paso sereno y controlado, mientras nosotros intentamos también controlarnos. Sólo que en nuestro caso, es la risa lo que tratamos de detener y no la impaciencia que pone alas en los pies de nuestra compañera. La alcanzamos en dos grandes zancadas y ella tomó nuestros brazos con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Tadeo nos sigue a poca distancia. Puedo sentir su sonrisa clavada en la nuca sin necesidad de volverme a mirar. Hay un buen tramo por recorrer desde el edificio principal a la pista de aterrizaje situada en las lindes de nuestro terreno, y todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra casa han podido escucharlo, así que aposté conmigo mismo para pasar el rato, cuánto tardarían en reunirse con nosotros los mayores de nuestros primos, y cuál sería el primero. Árvidas, decidí. Hace mucho que no ve a su antigua familia, y aunque se siente feliz de estar entre nosotros, sigue sintiendo un gran afecto por Lisías y sus hermanos. Y por Peter, con quien compartía el mando en casa de nuestro aliado con la misma callada eficiencia con la que ahora lo comparte con Ángelo y Glauco.

Atravesamos el jardín comprobando como el nuevo Gulfstream de Lisías se preparaba para tomar rumbo en la distancia. La pista tiene las dimensiones precisas para que pueda tomar tierra, pero se ha ajustado al milímetro. Y hemos prescindido de muchos de los instrumentos de señalización que utilizan los mortales, hasta el punto de que dudo mucho que ninguno de ellos se planteara hacer aterrizar una nave de esas dimensiones sin al menos cuestionarse su cordura. Lo que desde luego, no es algo que no estuviera previsto en el diseño original. Ningún humano tiene porque ver esa pista, saber de ella, o pensar siquiera en poder tomar tierra en un caso de emergencia. Ese terreno se ha acondicionado para los nuestros, y se ha hecho únicamente por comodidad, y por no dañar al aparato, calculando cuidadosamente el mínimo espacio que una aeronave de buen tamaño necesita para despegar y tomar tierra. Al fin y al cabo, un avión es un avión. Una máquina que vuela, nada más. Y si la máquina responde, nuestros sentidos y reflejos lo hacen aún mejor. No necesitamos más. Cualquiera de nosotros podría aterrizar ese trasto en un terreno que un humano consideraría imposible, y sin necesidad de indicaciones. Y si algo saliera mal, cosa harto improbable, lo único que sucedería es que estaríamos un tiempo regenerando unas cuantas heridas, y recogiendo chatarra. Y eso sólo si no tenemos tiempo de saltar antes del accidente.

No estábamos ni a quinientos metros de la pista, cuando escuché con claridad los pasos de Árvidas, Glauco y Ángelo en la distancia. Sonreí, a pesar de haber perdido la apuesta que sólo había llegado a formular en mi mente. Vienen juntos, así que sin duda Ángelo ya los ha puesto al corriente de las órdenes precisas que hemos dado sobre Sven. Un trabajo muy eficiente, teniendo en cuenta que apenas hace unos segundos que Nadya dejó la habitación que comparten Árvidas y su compañera Cora. Pero nada hace moverse más rápido a un hombre que la venganza. La alegre voz de mi hermano en mi cabeza, me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

"_Es un placer ver la competencia con la que se trasmiten las órdenes en nuestra familia"_, comentó jovialmente, mientras nos deteníamos a una distancia prudencial de la pista a la que el Gulfstream se acercaba velozmente.

Sonreí, manteniendo mi mirada clavada en el avión. De ese modo Nadya pensaría que mi sonrisa se debía a la inminente aparición de Lisías y su familia, y no a alguna pulla silenciosa de Leo. Él, captando al vuelo mi intención, dejó escapar una suave risa entre dientes, que no me atreví a silenciar por temor a que la convirtiera en un momento en una alegre carcajada. Mi hermano adora los líos, y saber que Nadya se pondrá furiosa al conocer las órdenes que Ángelo y Glauco han recibido, lejos de preocuparle, le hace sentir una especie de alegría exultante. Significa que tarde o temprano habrá problemas, y eso le dará algo con lo que entretenerse durante horas, mientras planea la forma de mitigar el mal humor de nuestra compañera. Cuando se trata de simples asuntos domésticos, y la vida de Nadya no corre peligro, sus enfados hacen que Leo se parta de risa. Le encanta verla hecha una furia, y si algo despierta la ya normalmente alerta lujuria de mi hermano, son los momentos en los que nuestra pequeña deja escapar a la fiera que lleva a buen recaudo en su interior.

Nuestra pequeña comitiva esperó en silencio hasta que el Gulfstream se detuvo con elegancia en la pista. La puerta se abrió, y de ella surgió la imponente figura de Lisías, bajando de un ágil salto. Miró a su alrededor, y tiró de las solapas de su exquisitamente bien cortado gabán negro para colocarlo en su lugar. Mientras tanto, su hermano Plauto saltaba junto a él, y ambos se volvían para ofrecer una innecesaria ayuda a Shannen y Alejandra. Una ayuda que por supuesto, ellas aceptaron sin ninguna renuencia. Sonreí al pensar que no hace mucho, Nadya habría rechazado ese apoyo con bastantes malos modos, arguyendo que era perfectamente capaz de bajar sola de un avión, llevada por su absurda educación de hembra humana del siglo XX. Pero hoy por hoy, ya está acostumbrada a aceptar esos gestos de caballerosidad inevitable, e incluso esperaría pacientemente en la portezuela hasta que Leo o yo nos volviéramos para ayudarla en su salto.

Tras Lisías, su hermano y sus compañeras, aparecieron Aníbal y Ahmed, y finalmente un sonriente Peter, que se volvió para dar unas cuantas instrucciones apresuradas a Patrick antes de poner sus pies en el suelo. Sólo cuando todos estuvieron en tierra, Lisías abrió la marcha hacia nuestro grupo, y nosotros hicimos lo propio para recorrer la mitad del camino. Junto a mí, tomada de nuestros brazos, Nadya contenía a duras penas su impaciencia, y el deseo de recorrer de dos saltos la distancia que la separa de Shannen y Alejandra. Cuando Shynn le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas, creí que no lo resistiría pero, para mi orgullo y el de mi hermano, se limitó a devolverle el gesto y seguir caminando con dignidad.

"¡Nadezhda!", exclamó al fin Lisías cuando sólo nos separaban un par de metros. "Qué imposiblemente hermosa estás, querida"

"Qué imposiblemente enorme, querrás decir, Lisías", rió ella, tendiendo las manos hacia él. Lisías las tomó entre las suyas, y las besó con suavidad, sonriendo.

"Tú siempre has sido grande, Nadezhda. Antes lo eras sólo por dentro, y ahora también por fuera. Y mucho"

"¿Y esa es la idea que tiene un anciano de un cumplido? Tus modales están dejando mucho que desear, amigo", protestó Nadya, con expresión de fingido reproche.

Lisías rió a carcajadas. Nadya es la única de los nuestros que jamás se priva de contestarle a Lisías, y a él, lejos de ofenderle, le produce una hilaridad irrefrenable. Si otra criatura tan joven como Nadya se atreviera a decirle las cosas que ella le dice, dudo mucho que llegara a ver la siguiente puesta de sol, pero viniendo de ella, Lisías perdona cualquier cosa.

"Has enfadado a Andros", sonrió Nadya. Y sabiendo a que se refiere, me preparé para el maravilloso espectáculo de ver a Lisías aturdido. Nadya llevó las manos de Lisías, que aún retiene entre las suyas a su vientre hinchado, y pocos segundos después, éste respingaba con expresión maravillada.

"Se ha movido", susurró.

"No, amigo", rió Leo. "Te ha dado una soberana patada. Ese cachorro cuida de su madre casi más de lo que lo hacemos nosotros"

"E imagino que tú te habrás llevado decenas de esas patadas, Leonardo", replicó Lisías.

"Muchas menos de las que se merece", sonreí, recordando la primera vez que Andros se había movido en el vientre de Nadya. Leo y yo permanecimos horas sin permitirle que se levantara, intentando sentir de nuevo la fuerza de nuestro cachorro en las manos.

"De eso no me cabe duda", respondió, con un falso gesto ofendido que sólo consiguió arrancar una carcajada de Leo.

"Vamos, os acompañaré a vuestras estancias. Ha sido un largo viaje, seguro que queréis daros un baño y deshacer el equipaje", comentó Nadya, dirigiéndose a Shannen y Alejandra, y sin duda ansiosa por estar a solas con ellas. Iba a sugerírselo, cuando Lisías se adelantó, sabiendo también del afecto que une a nuestras compañeras.

"¿Por qué no vais vosotras, queridas? Nosotros aprovecharemos para ponernos al día de las últimas novedades", sugirió.

La idea fue inmediatamente aprobada por todos. El resto de los saludos se hizo apresuradamente, y cada uno se dirigió a su destino, mientras Peter y Patrick se afanaban en sacar el equipaje del avión y trasladarlo a las habitaciones de invitados. Ángelo nos miró unos instantes en muda demanda, y asentí brevemente. No los necesitaríamos en la reunión, y de seguro encontrarían el momento de poner a Peter al tanto de las novedades. Sonrió en agradecimiento, y se dirigió junto con su hermano Glauco a echar una mano con el traslado de bultos. Árvidas y Tadeo nos siguieron al interior de la mansión.

Cuando todos estuvimos confortablemente instalados en torno al fuego del hogar, Lisías fue de nuevo el primero en romper el silencio, clavando sus ojos en Tadeo.

"Hace mucho que no te veía, Tadeo. Saber que te encontraría aquí ha sido un aliciente más al viaje"

"Me honras, Lisías", agradeció Tadeo, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

"Tonterías", rechazó éste distraídamente. "Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de trabajar. Y cualquiera de mis hermanos puede confirmarte mis palabras. Es un placer verte de nuevo"

"¿Y cómo está el asunto? ¿Alguna novedad?", inquirió Plauto.

La cara de Tadeo se convirtió en una máscara impenetrable, y sólo alguien con el don de Lisías para percibir los sutiles cambios en los estados de ánimo más recónditos podía haber imaginado que algo desagradable había sucedido mientras viajaban cruzando el Atlántico. Miró a Tadeo con más curiosidad que preocupación, en demanda de una respuesta que a él iba a costarle mucho ofrecer. Decidí darle un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello, mientras respondía a lo que Plauto quería preguntar en realidad, sin sospechar de lo graves que habían sido las novedades.

"Los elfos creen que el viaje es inevitable. Siguen dudando sobre la posible participación de Nadya, pero Leo y yo estamos convencidos de que acabarán por insistir en ella", expliqué.

"Se están haciendo más fuertes. Tadeo viajó a Haití hace un par de semanas, y las noticias que trajo de allí no han sido precisamente halagüeñas", masculló Leo, clavando sus ojos en Tadeo, como instándolo a referirse no solo al viaje, sino también a los últimos acontecimientos.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, esperando una explicación. Tadeo suspiró con resignación, y tras detenerse un momento a poner en orden sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar con voz apagada, fijando la vista en sus pies.

"Aún estamos a salvo. Los conjuros de los elfos son efectivos, eso todos lo sabemos. La memoria de los brujos sigue nublada, y seguirá así por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creo. Pero todos sus esfuerzos se están encaminando a descubrir al cachorro. Ya apenas se dedican a nada más. Y su fuerza aumenta por momentos. Se les puede detener, pero ya no es tan sencillo como lo era hace apenas unos meses". Se detuvo un instante, mientras todos los ojos permanecían clavados en él. "Los poderosos no se atreven a salir más allá de sus dominios, donde están protegidos por los conjuros y la fuerza de los demás. Y no creo que lo hagan de momento. Pero el tiempo se nos echa encima. Se están volviendo impacientes, y eso es bueno, ya que los hará descuidados, pero también es malo. Conozco bien a todos los cazadores que protegen a las familias, y me temo que alguno no podrá enfrentarse a los mutados si finalmente se arriesgan a iniciar la búsqueda por su cuenta"

"¿Podrás encargarte tú de las familias que están más expuestas?", preguntó Plauto.

Todos sabíamos lo que quería decir con esas palabras: '¿permitirás que Menelao deje a esas hembras en peligro?'. Aunque debo decir en honor a Plauto que su expresión no expresaba más que lo que acababa de decir. Tadeo rechinó los dientes, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Si se negaba, Menelao se haría cargo, y más mujeres que Nieve podían morir. Pero si aceptaba, debería enfrentarse directamente con su antiguo maestro, y eso es algo que lleva evitando toda su vida. Pero el deber es el deber, y Tadeo no es hombre que rehuya de él. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con un peligroso color carmesí brillante.

"Lo haré si es necesario", masculló. "Pero no antes"

"¿Y no crees que ya ha llegado ese momento?", lo instó Leo, irritado.

"Aún no", replicó Tadeo, con idéntica irritación. Sólo Leo se atreve a molestar así a Tadeo, y quizá sea el único a quien Tadeo se lo consienta.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?", inquirió Ahmed, pasando sus ojos de mi hermano a Tadeo con curiosidad. Quizá Ahmed sea el más bocazas de los hermanos de Lisías, pero al igual que mi propio hermano bocazas, no tiene un pelo de tonto.

"La compañera de Tesla ha caído hace apenas unas horas", respondió Tadeo tras una pausa incómoda. "Pero eso no cambia nada", se apresuró a añadir. "No han sido los mutados los causantes de su muerte. Sólo un lamentable error"

"Un error de Menelao, por supuesto", comentó Lisías tras unos largos segundos en que todos asimilaban la noticia. "Ese hombre terminará por agotar mi paciencia", añadió, con el mismo tono indiferente que emplearía para informar de que había empezado a llover. Y aún así, consiguió que su frase tuviera un deje ominoso que haría estremecer hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

"Eso aún no lo sabemos", protestó Tadeo.

Lisías clavó en él sus ancianos ojos verdes, llenos de comprensión y la sabiduría de más de cuatro milenios. Lo observó durante unos instantes, reteniendo en ellos la furibunda mirada carmesí de Tadeo. Si me hubieran hecho apostar, diría que estaba leyendo hasta su alma. En honor a Tadeo, hay que decir que ni pestañeó. Tras unos segundos, en que la tensión creció y se derramó sobre todos nosotros, Lisías cerró los ojos en un gesto paciente, y volvió a mirar a Tadeo, hablando con suavidad.

"Dices que no lo sabemos, y sin embargo, yo creo que lo sabes muy bien, amigo. Pero no quiero discutir ese extremo ahora. Aunque sin duda no tardaremos en volver a él. Dudo mucho que Catalina deje pasar esto. Esa mujer es como un perro de presa. Cuando atrapa a su víctima no la suelta jamás", añadió con un rápido vistazo en mi dirección.

Asentí. Es por eso que me había dirigido a ella en primer lugar. Katia no dejaría pasar esa afrenta. Y es lo bastante astuta como para encontrar su venganza sin alterarse. Tardará un día, una semana o veinte años, pero se cobrará su deuda sin pestañear, y sin que nadie pueda culparla por ello. Lisías sonrió misteriosamente al ver mi gesto, sabedor de mis secretos. Jamás he sido capaz de ocultarle nada, y siempre ha demostrado estar a la altura de mi confianza. Las confidencias hechas hace muchos siglos, al calor de la lumbre, en esos días en que el mundo se hace demasiado pequeño, o quizá demasiado grande, cuando la culpa te corroe, y lamentas hasta las palabras que no llegan a formarse en tu mente, nunca saldrán de las estancias en las que le fueron reveladas. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿no es por eso que todos terminan confesándose con él? Ha vivido mucho, y lo ha visto todo. No es que sea un hombre capaz de disculpar. Lisías ya ha pasado esa etapa, y la ha superado de largo. Lo que sucede es tan simple que casi da miedo. Se trata únicamente de que ya nada le asombra, y puede admitirlo todo. Y eso es más que relajante cuando de la capacidad de mi especie para autotorturarse hablamos. Esa indiferente credulidad, y sus palabras, siempre tan adecuadas, tan carentes de asombro o reproche, son el mejor bálsamo para cualquier alma torturada. Aunque la capacidad de Lisías para asombrarse sin duda ha mejorado en el último año, sonreí. Y sólo gracias a Nadya. Y él la adora por muchas cosas, pero por encima de todas, una criatura más de cuatro veces milenaria adora ser sorprendida, y si alguien puede conseguirlo aún, esa es ella.

"Por todos los diablos, dejadlo ya", protestó el vozarrón de Ahmed. "Si hay que volver sobre cualquier tema desagradable, ya volveremos, lo hacemos siempre. Pero ahora lo que quiero oír es que ese cachorro nacerá en el cambio de luna como dijeron los orejotas. Me muero por verlo"

Lisías sonrió ante la explosión de su hermano. Fingida explosión. Ahmed se refugia en la fanfarronería y el descontrol como mi hermano se esconde tras sus inacabables pullas ingeniosas. Y cualquiera de ambos está muy lejos de ser el descontrolado bocazas que ven quienes no les conocen. Bajo la fachada de cualquiera de ellos, se encuentra una mente aguda como el filo de una navaja, y un guerrero capaz de rebanarte el cuello antes de que puedas pensar de donde ha salido. Pero ambos adoran divertirse, y no van a renunciar a ello si tienen ocasión. No hace falta que diga que Leo adora a Ahmed. Es sin duda su favorito de todos los hermanos de Lisías, como lo demuestran las continuas pullas que se lanzan uno a otro. Y la sonora carcajada que acaba de soltar ante su estentórea demanda.

"Por una vez, mi querido hermano menor, tengo que darte la razón", aprobó Lisías. "No es que esté de acuerdo con la forma de expresar tu impaciencia, pero sin duda ha puesto en voz alta… En voz extraordinariamente alta… lo que todos sentimos"

"Pues permíteme que os tranquilice. El cachorro nacerá en el cambio de luna. Los elfos lo han confirmado esta misma mañana", sonrió Leo. "Y la luna cambiará mañana por la noche", añadió con una sonrisa expectante.

"Estupendo", aprobó Aníbal. "Pedro y Zedong llegarán a tiempo, entonces. Esperaban partir juntos esta misma noche"

"Y Hans llegará también mañana", intervino Árvidas, con una significativa mirada en dirección a Leo y a mí.

"Vaya", comentó Plauto, con evidente sarcasmo. "Peter estará encantado de saberlo"

"¿Y qué demonios le puede importar a Peter la visita de Hans?", inquirió Aníbal, genuinamente sorprendido.

Todos rompimos a reír a carcajadas, diluyendo la tensión que amenazaba con extenderse sobre nuestra reunión. El hermano de Lisías es lo que cualquiera llamaría un racionalista puro. Si no puedes verlo ni tocarlo, no está ahí. Por supuesto entiende conceptos como la venganza, el odio o el amor, pero las complicadas interconexiones entre los miembros de su familia, y de éstos con otras, se le escapan por completo. Y no porque no sea capaz de verlas si se lo propone, sino porque normalmente no suelen interesarle lo más mínimo. Si lo obligas, analizará cualquier situación con su fría mente matemática, y llegará a conclusiones correctas, pero normalmente se limita a aceptar lo que sus hermanos le presentan como un hecho consumado. El resto del tiempo, vive en su propio universo de confortable cálculo, en el que las variables son dominables y no irreales como los sentimientos, y pocas veces baja a la tierra para investigar lo que pasa por el alma de otros hombres. Sólo Alejandra consigue apartarlo de ese mundo, y no demasiado a menudo.

"Por todos los diablos, Aníbal", exclamó Ahmed. "Ya hemos hablado de ello, ¿recuerdas? El joven Peter no está nada satisfecho con la forma en que Sven, la mano derecha de Hans, trató a su amiga"

Aníbal hizo un evidente esfuerzo por recordar. Sin duda había asistido a esa conversación, y sin duda se había escapado a su propio mundo cuando se dio cuenta de que el argumento era la pasión de dos amantes. Al cabo de un momento, la luz se hizo en su fría mente.

"¿Venganza?", preguntó esperanzado.

"Exacto", sonrió Plauto, aprobador. "Venganza"

Aníbal asintió, satisfecho. Por mucho que su mente sea fría, no deja de ser un vampiro. Y la venganza es algo que hasta un vampiro tan peculiar como él puede entender.

"Una venganza que también sus compañeros desesperan por cumplir, pero que sin duda no tendrá lugar dentro de los muros de esta casa", comenté.

Todos se volvieron a mirarme, sorprendidos, y tal vez un poco enojados.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Aleksei?", inquirió Lisías. "No puedes negarle a un hombre la oportunidad de poner las cosas en su sitio. Entiendo que es tu casa, y no puedo decirte como dirigirla, pero…"

"Tranquilo, Lisías", lo interrumpió Leo con una sonrisa. "Nadya no quiere ninguna pelea _bajo su techo, _y eso es lo que hemos ordenado a nuestros primos", explicó, remarcando las palabras precisas.

"Y yo he recibido la encomienda de hacer cumplir esas mismas órdenes, que sin duda se estarán trasmitiendo ahora mismo a Peter", sonrió Árvidas, interviniendo por primera vez. "Ya sabes que Peter y yo siempre cumplimos lo que se nos manda al pie de la letra, y puedo asegurarte que mis primos harán lo mismo"

"Siempre he dicho que sois hombres astutos, amigos", sonrió Lisías, tras unos segundos. "Y me complace, aunque dudo mucho que a cierta dama que todos conocemos y apreciamos, le parezca adecuada vuestra interpretación"

"Ya saltaremos ese obstáculo cuando lleguemos a él, amigo", sonreí.

"Y esa frase debía haber salido de labios de tu hermano, y no del planificador Aleksei", rió Plauto. "Todo se contagia, que duda cabe"

"Y hablando de contagios indeseados…", empecé.

"Si vas a preguntarme por esa inaguantable criatura recién transformada que Peter tuvo la genial idea de traer a mi casa, está bien", masculló Lisías. "Con eso me refiero a que aún no ha conseguido que lo maten. Si quieres más detalles, deberías preguntárselos a Peter. Yo ya no tengo paciencia para tratar con los niños"

"No parece muy dispuesto a cambiar de hábitos", comentó Aníbal, que como el hermano más joven, aún siente curiosidad por los recién llegados a su casa. "Peter y yo hablamos de la posibilidad de trasladarlo a otro lugar donde haya más bebedores de humanos. Ellos podrán hacerse cargo de él con más tranquilidad"

"¿Habéis pensado en alguien?", preguntó Leo, aunque al igual que yo, una parte de él ya sospechaba la respuesta.

"Sabéis que sí", sonrió Plauto. "Esperábamos encontrarlo aquí"

"Hablaremos con él", decidió Leo. "No se negará"

"Por supuesto que no ¿Recordáis la última vez que alguien os negó algo después de estableceros?", sonrió Plauto.

Leo y yo sonreímos. Todos conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Desde que nos establecimos nadie se ha atrevido a contradecir ni uno solo de nuestros deseos. El poder y la influencia que hemos alcanzado ya desde los primeros días son indiscutibles. A este lado del océano no se mueve una hoja sin tener nuestro permiso. Por descontado, nuestra reputación ha tenido mucho que ver, pero sin duda la alianza con Lisías ha sido un factor determinante, y no soy hombre que no sepa reconocer los méritos de los demás, así que no dudé ni un instante en hacérselo saber una vez más.

"Nuestra alianza con vosotros ha sido de gran utilidad, que duda cabe", comenté.

Nuestros aliados nos sorprendieron con una sonora carcajada. Hubiera esperado una educada negativa, que todos sabríamos expresada únicamente por cortesía, o quizá un distraído asentimiento, pero no esas alegres carcajadas genuinamente divertidas. Leo y yo los miramos con curiosidad, y quizá con cierto asombro. Lisías cesó a duras penas en sus risas, para devolvernos la mirada con expresión afectuosa.

"Supongo que todos los acontecimientos del ultimo año han impedido que os detuvierais a pensar realmente en lo que habéis alcanzado y por qué, ya que estoy convencido de que la modestia no es precisamente la mejor cualidad de ninguno de los dos", sonrió.

"Sin duda nuestra alianza os ha ayudado un poco en nuestra área de influencia, pero que me aspen si hemos movido un solo dedo para intentar hacerla valer en la vuestra", rió Ahmed.

"Y ni siquiera en la nuestra ha sido necesario, más allá de los primeros comentarios", intervino Plauto. "Zedong y Pedro ya llevaban mucho tiempo observándoos. Si nosotros no os hubiéramos ofrecido nuestro apoyo antes de que se supiera que ibais a estableceros, se nos habrían adelantado"

"Y como ya os dije entonces, Nadezhda ha contribuido a que no perdáis jamás lo que habéis conseguido hasta ahora. Todos la adoran. Y no sólo por lo que representa", añadió Lisías.

Leo y yo nos miramos aturdidos. Ambos somos muy conscientes de nuestra valía, de nuestras hazañas y del camino que hemos recorrido hasta llegar donde estamos, pero entre nosotros siempre hemos comentado que la alianza con Lisías había sido el factor determinante para ayudarnos a alcanzar y mantener nuestro predominio. Convencidos de ello, nunca nos habíamos detenido a analizar el resto de los factores. Y ahora nuestro aliado intenta decirnos que el mérito ha sido nuestro, y que su intervención no ha sido necesaria jamás. Somos hombres orgullosos, y vanidosos. Pero esto supera con creces todas nuestras expectativas.

"Vamos, no debería sorprenderos tanto", sonrió Ahmed. "¿O pensabais que mi hermano iba a ofrecerle una alianza a cualquier inútil recién llegado? Lleva siglos esperando por vosotros. Bueno, quizá no exactamente por vosotros, pero sí por lo que vosotros sois desde que formasteis familia"

"Y en cuanto os vi hace un año en aquella cabaña, supe que había llegado el momento de dejar de buscar", aprobó Lisías. "Por fin podríamos tener a nuestro lado una familia que llegara a nuestro nivel. Alguien que pudiera encargarse de la siguiente encomienda de los elfos"

"Ellos te pidieron que lo hicieras", susurró Leo.

"Hace milenios", sonrió Lisías. "Cuando sellamos las puertas. Por motivos que, como ya imaginareis, no se molestaron en explicarme, no quieren tratar demasiadas veces con los mismos vampiros"

"Por eso dijo Faelenor que se habían planteado nuestra elección cuando supieron de nuestra alianza. Y por eso no has sellado ninguna en todo este tiempo. Esa era la señal entre vosotros", dije.

"Y como de costumbre, no se han molestado en explicároslo", masculló Lisías. "Y tampoco en confiar en mi criterio, naturalmente. Tuvieron que someteros a esa absurda prueba con los goblins"

"¿Y tú eres el ofendido?", replicó Leo en tono burlón. "Los que tuvieron que arrastrarse por ese maldito basurero fuimos nosotros"

"Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo", rió Lisías.

En otro momento, recordar cualquier excursión a un nido de goblins me hubiera puesto de un mal humor peligroso. Pero no hoy. No cuando todos los sueños de once largos siglos no sólo se han visto cumplidos, sino superados con creces. No cuando mi hermano y yo sabemos a ciencia cierta que el destino que nos espera es mejor aún de lo que jamás hemos podido imaginar. Sonreí como un idiota en su dirección, y el me devolvió la misma sonrisa aturdida y feliz. Y es que, ¿puede haber dos hombres más felices? Tenemos todo aquello por lo que hemos peleado toda nuestra existencia y más aún. Ambos compartimos una compañera a la que amamos con una intensidad que jamás creímos posible. Cada uno de nosotros ha encontrado en el otro al hermano perfecto, a la parte de nosotros mismos que nos faltó durante todo este tiempo aunque no fuéramos conscientes de ello. Tenemos el afecto y el respeto de nuestra familia, y el reconocimiento de todos los nuestros. Los elfos esperan para nosotros un destino comparable al del mismísimo Lisías, y mañana tras el cambio de luna, nacerá nuestro cachorro. El primer nacido de los nuestros. Ni la inquietud por el futuro incierto que se abrirá ante nosotros tras ese nacimiento puede empañar este momento. Si tenemos que cruzar al otro lado con Nadya, lo haremos. Y volveremos con ella. ¿Quién de nosotros desearía una falsa imitación de una pobre vida mortal con lo que hemos logrado en esta?

------

*** La traducción de la frase en italiano, para las que no la habéis entendido es "Bien, lo haré a tu modo por esta vez. Pero creo que te equivocas, y no me gusta. No me gusta nada. Es más, me cabrea muchísimo"

(Lo de "stronzo" e "imbecille", creo que no hace falta traducirlo, ¿no? :) )


	6. Capítulo 5 NADEZHDA

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**Como mis chicas ya han actualizado, pues he hecho un megaesfuerzo y cumplo con mi parte colgando otro capítulo. Me duelen los dedos de teclear, y la cabeza de pensar, pero creo que el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena. Ya me diréis que os parece.**

**Saoran, si, Leo habló italiano jaja. De vez en cuando me gusta fardar de idiomas jajaja. Pero bueno aparte de eso, creo que ya lo expliqué en algún capítulo, hablan en su idioma natal cuando las emociones les poseen, y Leo se cabrea muchísimo con todo lo que tiene que ver con la lealtad de Tadeo hacia Menelao (Como para no. Es un imbécil, ¿qué no?) **

**Creo que Arthe se puso tan contenta porque apareciera Lisías, que por eso subió un nuevo capi de su historia (mi historia, en realidad jajaa… Ayyyy, Alessandro) **

**Arthe, seguro que Leo podría enseñarte a hablar italiano…. Seguro que Leo podría enseñarte **_**muchas**_** cosas… ejem… Pero no sé que opinará Nadya de eso. Y claro que quiero la segunda parte de la PE, ya te lo dije en mi review!!! **

**Sobre el nacimiento de Andros… Bueno, seguid y leed (sonrisilla)**

**Venga, besos y abrazos sangrientos para todas (vale, Arthe, para ti también. Pero suelta a Lisías dos segundos, mujer!!)**

**Capítulo 5. NADEZHDA.**

Giré la cabeza a mi alrededor, comprobando que Sue no hubiera olvidado ningún detalle. Aunque de haber sido así, podría disculpárselo. Las estancias que se les asignan a Lisías y su familia son con diferencia las más amplias de entre todas las dedicadas a los visitantes, y cada miembro de su familia tiene una peculiaridad a la que atender. Sé que ellos disculparían la omisión de cualquiera de los caprichos a los que los tengo acostumbrados, pero a mi no me haría ninguna gracia que mi proverbial hospitalidad decayera en estos dos meses. Sin embargo, por lo que pude comprobar, todo está perfecto. La mecedora para Aníbal, el enorme cojín que suele servir de asiento a Ahmed, el cuadro favorito de Lisías, un elegante papel de carta en el escritorio junto con tinta y una auténtica pluma de ganso para Plauto, un ajedrez para Alejandra, y una caja con agujas e hilo de bordar para Shynn. Aunque con Shynn nos habremos equivocado, probablemente. Cambia de aficiones con la misma velocidad que cambia el viento. Sue incluso se ha encargado de abrir las ventanas y airear la estancia para que penetren en ella los aromas del bosque, y en la preciosa terraza a la que se accede desde el salón principal, orientada a los amplios terrenos de caza, ha dispuesto varias sillas y sillones de aspecto confortable. De ese modo, si desean reunirse entre ellos, o con cualquiera de los otros cabezas de clan que ocuparan las habitaciones anexas en las próximas horas, no será necesario que se acerquen al edificio principal, siempre más bullicioso y lleno de oídos curiosos. Crucé el salón despacio en dirección a los dormitorios y los baños, como si sólo estuviera enseñando a Shynn y Sandra el lugar, pero sin que mis ojos dejaran de buscar un fallo por nimio que fuera. Abrí la puerta del primero, sin molestarme en indicarles a quién lo habíamos designado. Su sobriedad no daba lugar a dudas. Al abrir la puerta del otro dormitorio, situado justo enfrente del primero, no pude reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Recordando mis consejos, Sue había dejado los detalles decorativos más extravagantes para las estancias de Ahmed y Shannen. A Lisías le parecerá espantoso pero a su compañera y a su hermano les entusiasmará, y el entusiasmo de Shynn será más que suficiente para arrastrar a su frugal compañero a su cuarto a pesar de lo mucho que va a odiarlo. Dudo mucho que Lisías pueda conseguir en cambio que Shynn considere apropiadas sus estancias, aunque si Sandra la reclama no se le pasará por la cabeza replicar. Shynn ama a sus dos compañeros y a todos sus hermanos, pero la relación que la une con Alejandra es de auténtica adoración.

Con un suspiro satisfecho, aprobé el trabajo de mi prima, asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible. Yo misma no lo hubiera hecho mejor. Y por ello casi lamenté no haberles permitido a mis primos darle una lección a Sven. Por su culpa, Sue había perdido tanta confianza en sí misma, que difícilmente podría llegar a dama de clan. Y hubiera sido una magnífica dama. Pero como yo también lo soy, no pienso permitir ninguna absurda disputa bajo mi techo, y una de esta clase estaría en boca de todos durante días.

"¿Está todo a vuestro gusto?", pregunté, volviéndome por fin hacia mis queridas amigas, guiándolas de nuevo al salón.

Ambas sonrieron abiertamente, tomando asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones dispuestos junto al fuego.

"Todo está perfecto, como siempre, Nadya", respondió Alejandra. "Vamos, olvídate ya de nuestra comodidad, háblanos de ti. ¿Cómo estás?", preguntó, incitándome a tomar asiento en el sillón situado frente a ellas.

A ellas no podía limitarme a responderles con un lacónico 'bien' y cambiar de tema. Y tampoco era esa mi intención. Si con alguien puedo hablar sin rodeos, esas son mis dos amigas. Las primeras que tuve tras transformarme, y las que me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber para realizar mi labor de dama de clan. Me dejé caer en el sillón, estirando los pies hacia la baja mesa de centro situada entre ellas y yo, con un suspiro de satisfacción. Mi aspecto debe ser tan poco grácil, que no recibí ni la más mínima crítica por parte de Sandra por sentarme en una postura tan poco educada. Ni sus inmensos ojos de un azul casi tan claro como el de Leo mostraron el menor atisbo de reprobación. Ambas se limitaron a sonreírme, sin apartar la vista de mi desproporcionado vientre.

"¿Cómo estoy?", mascullé. "Enorme, ya lo veis. Parezco una maldita bola del mundo"

"Estás preciosa, Nadya", sonrió Alejandra. "Y por la forma en que te miran tus compañeros, puedo asegurarte que piensan lo mismo"

"¿Sus compañeros solo?", rió Shannen. "¡Si tuve que levantarle la barbilla hasta al mismísimo Aníbal! Le llegaba hasta el pecho"

"Ya lo vi", dijo Alejandra, sin abandonar su serena sonrisa. "Y no es que me importe, pero de mis tres compañeros el último que esperaba compartir es Aníbal"

"Tranquila, en cuanto nazca el pequeño y recupere mi aspecto, tu compañero volverá a su universo particular y se olvidará de la pequeña Nadya", repliqué sonriente.

"Sin duda tienes razón", rió Shannen. "Pero por lo que he oído, hay cierto galán que no mudará sus deseos ni cuando eso ocurra", añadió con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas y un guiño divertido a su hermana.

Ambas me miraron esperando una respuesta, y aunque pensaba ser más coherente con este tema, no pude reprimir un bufido de irritación al comprobar que las murmuraciones sobre el cortejo de Tadeo han conseguido incluso atravesar el océano.

"Es un hombre muy apuesto", aprobó Alejandra. "Inteligente, cortés y con una magnífica reputación. No se puede pedir más"

"Bueno, quizá sí se podría pedir un poco más", rió Shannen con la más maliciosa de sus expresiones. "Pero doy fe que su habilidad compensa con creces ese detalle"

"¿Tú…?", intenté articular, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Por respuesta recibí dos divertidas carcajadas.

"Hace mucho de eso, querida. Fue incluso antes de conocer a mi familia. Cuando Tadeo todavía era un joven y torturado cazador recién apartado de la sombra de Menelao. El paso de los siglos ha templado mucho su carácter, y lo ha convertido en un hombre digno de ser tenido en cuenta, pero dudo mucho que haya frenado su pasión. Te divertirás, créeme", replicó Shynn, riendo entre dientes.

La sonrisa que dibuja mi cara se apagó al oír el nombre de Menelao. Shannen y Alejandra no están al tanto de las novedades, y por un segundo de incontrolable egoísmo no deseé ponerlas al día. Quería a mis amigas para mí, para hablarles de mis emociones, de Andros, del pánico que siento al pensar en el próximo cambio de luna y del viaje que tal vez tenga que emprender con mis compañeros. Pero la dama de clan que hay en mí, se rebeló y me gritó que primero que mis absurdos temores está mi deber. Aún así, quizá hubiera dudado un poco más, pero no conté con los agudos ojos de mis amigas. Ambas se dieron cuenta al instante del cambio en mi estado de ánimo, y me observaron con preocupación.

"¿Ocurre algo, querida?", preguntó Alejandra. "A lo mejor hemos hablado de más, Shynn"

"¿Es que Alyosha y Leo no lo aprueban?", preguntó Shannen, frunciendo el ceño. "Me sorprendería, pero de esos dos soy capaz de creerme cualquier cosa"

"Podemos hablar con ellos si lo deseas", ofreció Sandra.

"No", las interrumpí velozmente. "No se trata de eso. Os aseguro que ellos lo aprueban desde hace más tiempo incluso que yo. Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa"

"¿De qué se trata?", preguntó Sandra. "Debe ser algo importante, porque tu rostro asusta, Nadya"

"Ha sido la mención a Menelao", mascullé. "Hace unas horas nos hemos enterado de la muerte de Nieve. Tesla fue uno de los que aceptó los cambios de Menelao"

"Maldita sea hasta su sombra. Condenado hijo de perra", espetó Shannen. Respingué. Es la primera vez que escucho a una de las dos maldecir. Y mi asombro aumentó cuando vi que Alejandra no miraba con reprobación a su hermana. Se limitó a asentir, su rostro convertido en una máscara furiosa.

"Disculpa el lenguaje de mi hermana, Nadya", comentó en un tono que dice sin lugar a dudas que le importa muy poco que yo la disculpe o no. "Pero es más que aceptable dadas las circunstancias"

"Hijo de perra no es ni de lejos lo peor que yo pienso de él, Sandra", repliqué.

"Espero que Tadeo no se haya atrevido a cargar con esa culpa", casi gritó Shynn.

"Iba a hacerlo. Pero mis compañeros y su hermano se encargaron de impedírselo"

Alejandra asintió distraídamente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Y puedo imaginar cómo lo han hecho. Está bien", exclamó poniéndose en pie. "Ya que los hombres son incapaces de resolver esta situación, tendremos que encargarnos nosotras"

Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el teléfono, mientras Shannen se incorporaba para seguirla, palmeando alegremente. Las miré con curiosidad, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Sandra marcó velozmente un número de teléfono y dejo el auricular sobre la mesa. Tras dos tonos, una hermosa voz de mujer resonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Catalina, soy Alejandra. Estoy aquí con mi hermana, y con Nadezhda. Llamaba para darte mi más sentido pésame, y para ofrecerte nuestra ayuda en todo lo que necesites. A veces los hombres no resultan un gran apoyo en estas circunstancias", explicó en tono sereno.

"Gracias, Sandra. Siempre es un placer hablar con vosotras, aunque sea en circunstancias tan adversas", respondió la mujer. "Nadezhda, es un honor conocerte al fin", añadió, tras un titubeo.

"Lo mismo digo, Catalina", respondí distraídamente, mientras intentaba averiguar lo que vendría a continuación.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotros, querida?", intervino Shannen.

El silencio duró apenas dos segundos.

"Aún no hemos hecho oficial la noticia. Me ha sorprendido incluso que Aleksei estuviera enterado, aunque imagino que Sasha habrá intentado comunicarse con Tadeo. Nadie debe estar enterado aún, y ahora que lo pienso, ese debe ser el motivo por el que no hemos tenido aún noticias de Menelao", explicó en tono cortante.

Alejandra lo captó al vuelo. Diablos, hasta yo lo capté.

"Por supuesto, así ha debido ser. Y deberías felicitar a Sasha por dirigirse primero a Tadeo. Menelao está demasiado ocupado buscando y corrigiendo los pequeños fallos que pudiera haber en el sistema establecido antes de que él se hiciera cargo. Es un hombre muy concienzudo. Ninguno de los cazadores debería molestarlo bajo ningún concepto. Estoy segura de que a Tadeo no le importará responder a los pequeños problemas diarios. ¿No es así, Nadya?"

"Por supuesto. Estará encantado de colaborar. Y más si con eso le evita una carga a Menelao", respondí, intentando poner mi pequeño grano de arena a la conspiración que ha trazado ya la rápida mente de Sandra.

"Katia, querida, no es necesario que Tesla y tú os ocupéis de esos detalles. Tú sólo ayuda a tu hombre a pasar el dolor. Nosotras hablaremos con las demás damas. Sólo tendrás que responder a las llamadas de pésame", sugirió Sandra.

"Una situación así es terrible para cualquier familia. Los tuyos necesitarán de todo tu apoyo. Tu compañero no debe ser capaz ni de pensar en este instante", añadió Shynn en un falso tono de conmiseración.

"Os lo agradezco, amigas. Sería perfecto que pudierais hacer eso por mí. Así podré dedicarme por completo a los míos"

"Te llamaremos en cuanto hayamos terminado. Cuídate Katia", sonrió Shannen, colgando el teléfono sin añadir nada más.

La miré, asombrada de su increíble astucia. Si la noticia se trasmite entre los hombres, estos se limitarán a darle veinte vueltas y dejar las cosas como están. Todos sabrán que la culpa ha sido de la injusta campaña de descrédito que Menelao se trae entre manos contra Tadeo, pero todos dejarán en manos de éste la posible venganza. Pero las mujeres somos otra cosa. No nos regimos por las mismas normas que ellos. Cada una de las damas de clan hablará con el cazador adscrito a su casa, y le dará órdenes muy concretas acerca de a quién dirigirse en caso de duda. Y como todos saben quién ha establecido el mejor sistema, y quién podrá ayudarlos de forma más efectiva, responderán como un solo hombre. Entre todas hundiremos su reputación con la misma facilidad con la que se hunde un barco de papel. Y una vez que se haya convertido a ojos de todos en la sombra de lo que fue, nadie le negará ayuda a Tesla para poner las cosas en su sitio. Y mientras eso se consigue, Catalina tendrá todo el tiempo que necesite para llevar a cabo la labor de minar las defensas de su hombre, e incitarlo a presentar batalla.

"Deja de mirarme así, Nadya, y ponte al teléfono. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer", sonrió Sandra.

Nos llevó horas contactar a todas las damas de clan, y el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte cuando colgamos el teléfono por fin, terminada nuestra labor. Durante horas, hablamos con cada una de las damas, explicándoles la situación, y llevándolas por el camino que Sandra pretendía que recorrieran. Ninguna nos negó su apoyo. En primer lugar porque nadie le niega nada a las compañeras de Lisías, pero también porque las mujeres somos mucho más aviesas que los hombres. Una de nosotras ha caído, y no permitiremos que caiga ninguna más. Y el hombre que ha sido culpable de esa pérdida pagará por ella por muy grande que sea su reputación, y muy intocable que se crea. Antes de que la siguiente noche toque a su fin, no habrá ni un solo cabeza de clan que no haya empezado a escuchar comentarios encubiertos y aparentemente inocentes sobre la valía real de Menelao. Y pronto esa labor de guerrillas dará su fruto, y Catalina tendrá la ocasión y la oportunidad para empujar a su hombre a servirle la cabeza de Menelao en una bandeja. Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar, y eso es algo que se nos da muy bien.

"Antes de que termine el verano, tendremos de nuevo disponible la habitación de la primera planta, Shynn", sonrió Alejandra.

"Esto no va a gustarles nada a los hombres", comenté.

"Si sólo hiciéramos lo que ellos quieren, nos pasaríamos el día en la cama", rió Shannen. "No te preocupes, querida. En el fondo, todos desean acabar con esto, sólo que siguen demasiadas normas estúpidas. Para eso estamos nosotras, para darles una excusa lo bastante buena como para saltárselas"

"Y confío en Katia. No le llevará demasiado aleccionar a Tesla para que haga en seis meses con los hombres, el trabajo que nosotras hemos hecho en una sola noche con las mujeres. Y créeme, teniendo en cuenta como son, es un buen plazo. Dudo que otra que no fuera ella lo consiguiera en tan breve periodo"

"A mi no me resultará nada fácil convencer a Leo y Lyosha. Y menos con Tadeo pisándonos los talones"

"Algo me dice que tus compañeros ya han recorrido ese camino por sí solos, Nadya. Lo único que necesitaban era que alguien echara las cosas a rodar. Y eso ya está hecho", sonrió misteriosamente Alejandra.

Iba a preguntarle por la razón de ese comentario, cuando el rastro de Sue en la distancia me impidió seguir charlando. Llevo demasiado tiempo concentrada en nuestra pequeña conspiración, y sin duda ya han llegado más visitas. Me sentí un poco culpable por el tiempo que lleva haciendo mi trabajo sin apenas una pequeña ayuda por mi parte, y decidí dejar para más tarde la ya retrasada charla con Shynn y Sandra y echarle una mano en sus tareas, que por otra parte, no son otras que las mías. Agudicé mis sentidos, intentando escuchar los sonidos de la casa de invitados, por si alguien más se había instalado en las horas pasadas sin que yo pudiera prestarle atención. No quería quedar como una descuidada ante mis amigas, y preguntarle directamente a Sue.

Todo parece tal y como lo dejé hace unas horas. No provienen sonidos de ninguna de las habitaciones vacías, y nadie ha llegado durante la noche. Las únicas estancias ocupadas por el momento aparte de las de Lisías son las de Malachy y Mimí y… Me apresuré a apartar mis oídos de su dormitorio velozmente, disimulando una sonrisa. Al parecer mi amiga había perdonado a su compañero. Y estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con gran dedicación.

"Si me disculpáis, hace mucho que no ayudo a Sue en sus tareas", me excusé ante mis amigas. "Bueno, en mis tareas, quiero decir", añadí contrita.

"Por lo que veo, lo ha hecho a la perfección, querida. Y estoy segura de que está encantada de ayudarte. Pero si te sientes mejor, ve con ella. Podemos charlar en otro momento", me tranquilizó Alejandra.

Llegué a la puerta, y me volví rápidamente, recordando una de las cosas que tenía que tratar con ellas. Maldije para mis adentros por no haberlo recordado antes. Shannen y Alejandra me miraron con curiosidad.

"Una cosa más. Hans llegará esta mañana. Y ya he informado a todos que no permitiré ninguna pelea bajo mi techo. ¿Podríais vosotras…?"

"Hablaremos con Peter, ve tranquila", respondió Shannen con repentina seriedad. "Nadie de nuestra familia alterará la paz de tu casa"

Tras dedicarles una sonrisa de agradecimiento, salí al pasillo a tiempo de ver cómo Sue entraba con Lázaro y Gregory en el recibidor. Con un suspiro resignado, caminé hacia ellos – torpemente, añadí para mis adentros – dispuesta a cumplir con mis deberes de anfitriona. Indiqué a Sue que permaneciera a mi lado, dispuesta a reconocerle el mérito de su trabajo, y guié a nuestros invitados hasta sus habitaciones en la segunda planta, intentando mantener mis oídos cerrados al jaleo que surgía de la habitación de Malachy y Mimí aún detrás de la pesada puerta. Sue se limitó a sonreír discretamente, pero Gregory no pudo contener un respingo, que hizo que su hermano le dirigiera una severa mirada, y que yo disimulara con gran esfuerzo mi risa. Tras contestar a unas cuantas preguntas de cortesía, y asegurarles que todo iba perfectamente y según lo previsto, y que el bebé nacería en las próximas horas, me despedí de ellos sugiriéndoles que recurrieran a Sue para cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Cerré la puerta tras nosotras, y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no apoyarme en ella y dejar escapar un gruñido incómodo. Estoy sedienta, cansada y de mal humor, y hacer de anfitriona, respondiendo a las mismas interminables preguntas sobre mi estado una y otra vez, no contribuye en nada a mejorar mi ánimo. Sue dejó escapar una suave risa entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tus compañeros, Nadya?", ofreció. "Puedo arreglármelas, te lo aseguro"

Estuve muy tentada de aceptar su oferta, pero ella no sabía a quien tendría que recibir en las próximas horas, y yo sí. Pensé si sería buena idea decírselo, y decidí que sí. Al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano se enteraría, y no servirá de nada retrasar lo inevitable.

"Aún no. Antes tenemos que hablar", empecé.

"¿He cometido algún error? Lo siento, yo…", se disculpó, desolada.

"No, no, en absoluto", me apresuré a serenarla. "Tu trabajo está siendo perfecto, querida. Lo único que lamento es lo poco que he podido ayudarte. He sido muy egoísta"

"No te disculpes, por favor", sonrió ella, encantada con mi aprobación. "Lo hago con mucho gusto. Pero te aseguro que cuando todo se calme, vas a prescindir de mí durante días. Ángelo y Glauco también están trabajando veinticuatro horas al día, y ya empiezo a echar de menos pasar tiempo a solas con ellos"

"Cuando todo esto se calme, Sue, podrás tomarte un maldito siglo si lo deseas. No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu trabajo. Pero olvida eso ahora. Hay algo urgente que debo decirte", suspiré, tomando un innecesario aliento para serenarme. "Querida, Hans llegará en las próximas horas. Y ya sabes quién es su mano derecha"

"Sven", masculló ella con ira tras unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales su rostro se convirtió en una perfecta máscara de pánico. "Gelo y Glauco van a matarlo. Y te juro que no sé si puedo o si quiero impedírselo, Nadya"

"De eso ya me he ocupado yo. Tú sólo mantente alejada de Sven. No quiero problemas, Sue, y menos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?", pregunté con el que espero sea mi tono más autoritario.

"Por supuesto", asintió ella. "Le diré a Cora y Silvana que se encarguen de ellos. Pero sólo puedo prometerte cumplir con la parte que me toca, Nadya. No puedo responder por mis compañeros"

"Es suficiente", asentí. "Y no hace falta que hables con nadie. Ya le he encargado la tarea a Cora, si yo misma no puedo hacerme cargo. Y si necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde estoy. Detrás de Andros", bromeé, señalando mi desproporcionado vientre.

"Ya tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar", sonrió. "Pero gracias de todos modos"

Algo en su tono de voz me dijo que su negativa no era todo lo sincera que cabría esperar. La he descuidado demasiado en los últimos días, entre las cacerías, los entrenamientos con Mimí, y la constante atención de Leo y Lyosha. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos hasta ahora mismo.

"Iba a sentarme a descansar un rato. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hace mucho que no charlamos, y por el momento todos están perfectamente instalados. Lo demás que tengas pendiente, seguro que puede esperar"

Dudó tan solo un segundo, y sospecho que fue más por guardar las apariencias que por un deseo real de negarse. Sonriendo, la tomé del brazo y la conduje hasta la casa principal. Mi idea era entrar en el salón y sentarme un rato junto a la lumbre, pero nada más entrar en el vestíbulo escuché un auténtico concierto de carcajadas. Lisías y sus hermanos, mis compañeros, Árvidas y Tadeo. Resistí la tentación de unirme a ellos. Llevo horas sin verlos, y últimamente eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. En otra ocasión, quizá me plantearía entrar, pero algo me dice que Sue pretende mantener una conversación privada, y no sólo distraerse un rato. Reprimiendo un suspiro de resignación, me dirigí a las escaleras. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el primer escalón cuando un calambre me recorrió el vientre con tal intensidad que tuve que aferrarme al pasamanos para no perder el equilibrio. Sin poder evitarlo, dejé escapar un gemido entre mis dientes, fuertemente cerrados. Casi de inmediato, la puerta del salón se abría tan bruscamente que llegué a pensar que saldría de sus goznes. En menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en parpadear, estaba rodeada de caras preocupadas y manos solícitas que me ayudaban a tomar asiento en las escaleras. El dolor ya está desvaneciéndose, pero su recuerdo es aún como un pulso incómodo en mi vientre, y mi cabeza no parece capaz de concentrarse en nada más. Ni siquiera puedo responder a las angustiosas preguntas que surgen de los labios de todos los presentes, y la voz de Lyosha en mi mente me resulta tan incomprensible como si se dirigiera a mí en sánscrito. Quiero tranquilizarlos, decirles que ya está, pero por algún motivo, las palabras no salen de mi boca. Me obligué a serenarme, por mi propio bien, y por el de todos, y poco a poco la confusión fue alejándose de mí, para dejar tan solo una absoluta certeza sobre lo que me está ocurriendo.

"Avisad a los elfos", pedí. "Y rápido"

En medio de la confusión, pude ver como Árvidas y Sue salían como balas hacia el bosque. Sonreí con aprobación. Mi familia jamás discute una orden, pase lo que pase a su alrededor.

"Nadya, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Le pasa algo al cachorro?", preguntó Leo, al borde de la histeria.

"Llevadme arriba", rogué, incapaz de contestar a sus preguntas. No fue necesario. Lyosha ya ha encontrado por si mismo las respuestas.

"Es el cachorro. Ya viene", aclaró, mientras me levantaba en brazos con el mismo esfuerzo que un humano emplearía en levantar una hoja.

Con toda la velocidad de la que es capaz, me llevó hasta nuestra cama, y me tendió en ella con infinito cuidado. Se arrodilló junto a mí, observándome con preocupación, mientras Leo ejecuta su habitual danza de los nervios. Incapaz de mantenerse quieto cuando está perturbado o angustiado, se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación con grandes zancadas, agitando los brazos junto a sus costados, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

"Estate quieto, Leo", lo instó Lyosha. "La estás poniendo nerviosa"

Leo se detuvo de golpe, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, murmurando una disculpa. Me asombré de lo fácil que había sido detenerlo. Normalmente, se pone a gritar a voz en cuello cuando alguien intenta frenar sus paseos. Como si quisiera darme la razón, su inmovilidad no duró demasiado. Apenas diez segundos después de haberse sentado, volvía a saltar de la cama con un ágil y veloz movimiento, y se dirigía a la ventana con gesto decidido. Miró a través de ella unos instantes, mientras Lyosha componía un gesto de resignación, sabiendo lo que vendría después. No nos decepcionó. Tras mirar no más de dos segundos a través de los cristales, se volvió hacia nosotros con gesto furioso.

"¿Dónde diablos están los malditos elfos?", gruñó.

Iba a burlarme de su condenada impaciencia, cuando un nuevo calambre, mucho más fuerte que el anterior volvió a sacudirme. Esta vez no me molesté en reprimir el grito que salió desde lo más profundo de mis doloridas entrañas. Solté una sarta encadenada de juramentos, y sólo el dolor se fue apagando me di cuenta de que había hablado en mi ruso natal. Cuando el dolor cesó, fui consciente de que Leo había vuelto a la cama junto a mí, y que ambos me sostenían las manos con la angustia pintada en su rostro.

"Duele", murmuré a modo de disculpa.

Debí imaginar que no funcionaría. Antes de que hubiera llegado a pronunciar siquiera la última sílaba, los dos dejaron escapar un rugido brutal, furiosos, como siempre que están preocupados. Leo se levantó y atravesó el cuarto en dos enormes zancadas. Abrió la puerta con rabia, y se asomó gritando a voz en cuello el nombre de Gino. Incluso una criatura tan volátil como él, a quien mi compañero había transformado hace apenas dos meses, tenía que haber escuchado ese alarido. Y efectivamente, en apenas unos segundos, escuché unos pasos apresurarse por el corredor que une las dos alas de la mansión. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, al darme cuenta que ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello habría distinguido en el ruido que sus pies hacen sobre la pulida madera del suelo el habitual sonido de los pasitos breves y elegantes de Gino. El miedo ha puesto alas a sus pies, y ha olvidado por completo su tradicional afectación. En un instante, estaba junto a Leo en la puerta, mirándolo atemorizado.

"¿Qué he hecho esta vez?", susurró.

A pesar de la situación, y de mi propio miedo, no pude evitar reírme. Incluso Lyosha y Leo me acompañaron con una breve sonrisa. Desde que empezó su educación, Gino ha cometido un error tras otro, como todos los recién transformados, y se ha llevado decenas de reprimendas. Y si bien es cierto que Leo, sabiendo muy bien como es Gino, suele tratarlo con la misma delicadeza y caballerosidad con la que trataría a cualquier hembra, no lo es menos que cuando esos errores pueden poner en peligro a su pupilo sus nervios le hacen olvidar cualquier precaución. Ahora el pobre Gino espera otro de esos arrebatos de furia, mientras su cabeza debe estar dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha hecho en las últimas horas, pensando en qué pudo fallar esta vez. Sé muy bien como se siente. A mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

"Nada, Gino", sonrió levemente Leo. "Esta vez tu único error fue no escuchar los gritos. Pero aún no puedo culparte por eso"

"Si lo hicieras, tendrías que culpar también a Abe", sonrió Lyosha. "Él si tendría que haberlos oído"

"¿Abe también?", pregunté entre risas. "Eres una criatura sorprendentemente lujuriosa, querido. Incluso más que tu propio creador"

"¿Te he hecho yo algo para que me ofendas, amor?", me preguntó Leo, componiendo un gesto falsamente resentido.

"Bueno, sin duda tú tienes la mitad de la culpa en esto", repliqué, señalando mi vientre.

"¿Es el cachorro?", preguntó Gino, entrando velozmente en la habitación.

Su máscara de miedo se esfumó, dejando paso a un talante profesional y concentrado. Gino había sido ginecólogo cuando era mortal, y mis compañeros pensaron que sería bueno para todos que ayudara a los elfos durante mi embarazo y en el parto. Durante estos meses ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, aprendiendo y observando. Eso ha serenado mucho su carácter, y le ha hecho ganar mucha seguridad en sí mismo. Un efecto habitual que suelen provocar los elfos, y que sin duda era lo que Leo y Lyosha pretendían cuando aceptaron su ayuda. Me contempló sólo unos instantes, y finalmente se volvió hacia mis compañeros, con los ademanes seguros y firmes de quien sabe que es el único que domina la situación.

"¿Habéis avisado ya a Querco y Barenor?"

"No deberían tardar", contestó Lyosha. "Pero le duele. Haz algo"

"No puedo hacer nada por aliviar el dolor hasta que lleguen. Como comprenderás, las drogas de los mortales no nos van a servir de nada con ella. Tendremos que esperar a que puedan hacer su magia. Mientras tanto, yo sólo puedo echarle un vistazo, y asegurarme de que todo va bien"

"Pues hazlo", masculló Leo, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"A eso me disponía. Ayudadme, vamos. Quitadle las botas, y esas mallas"

"¿Quieres que la desnudemos?", inquirió Lyosha, molesto.

"¿Y por dónde quieres que nazca el cachorro, Aleksei? ¿A través de la licra de esos pantalones?", replicó mordaz.

Con un gruñido irritado, Leo y Lyosha se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras yo intentaba ayudar sin mucho éxito. Cuando terminaron, Gino se aproximó hacia mí, hablándome con suavidad en tono profesional.

"Incorpórate un poco, querida. Será mejor", sugirió, colocando la almohada bajo mi espalda. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, separó mis rodillas y se dispuso a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Lyosha lo arrancó de mi lado con un violento gesto.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?", gruñó, mientras Leo se situaba junto a él, amenazante.

"Dejadlo, maldita sea", intervine. "Lo único que quiere es mirar como se desarrolla la dilatación"

"¿La qué?", preguntó Leo, sin abandonar su irritación.

"Os dije que leyerais los libros que os dejé sobre el parto", gruñí. "No me hicisteis maldito caso, ¿a qué no?"

"¿Qué demonios tendrás que ver tú con todas esas estupideces humanas?", rezongó Lyosha.

"Esas estupideces humanas son exactamente lo que me está pasando ahora. Dejadle a Gino hacer su trabajo, o marchaos de la habitación", exclamé.

"No pienso irme", protestó Leo.

"Pues entonces siéntate y cállate, maldita sea", rugí, haciendo acopio de toda mi rabia.

Funcionó. Mis demostraciones de ira siempre funcionan con ellos. Con gesto impaciente, tomaron asiento junto a mí, y le indicaron a Gino que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Él se inclinó sobre mí, y pocos segundos más tarde, levantaba la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Si fueras mortal, querida, diría que este niño no nacerá hasta dentro de mucho. Probablemente incluso mañana al amanecer. Pero con la velocidad a la que se ha desarrollado todo el proceso, yo diría que sólo tardará unas horas. No más de cuatro o cinco, pero esperaremos a ver que dicen los elfos. Por ahora, todo está bien. El pequeño está correctamente situado, y no creo que vaya a haber problemas"

"¿Cinco horas?", pregunté aterrorizada, pensando en lo que va a ser sentir esos calambres durante cinco horas.

Ya había olvidado lo que era el dolor. Como vampiro, no son muchas las veces que lo sientes. Como si el destino quisiera gastarme una broma, en ese mismo instante sentí como comenzaba una nueva contracción. Gemí, y mis compañeros apretaron mis manos con tal fuerza, que temí que fueran a romperme todos los malditos huesos.

"Tranquila", ordenó Gino. "Tienes que relajarte, o el dolor será peor"

"Relájate tú, maldita sea", bramé.

"Respira superficialmente, Nadya. Con el vientre", sugirió.

Por toda respuesta, sólo pude gritar. Gino me miró con gesto reprobador. Me importó un infierno.

"Tiene que calmarse, o le dolerá aún más. Avisaré a Lisías", sugirió.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar su nombre, cuando Lisías entró en la habitación con paso decidido. Sin que nadie tuviera que decirle lo que se esperaba de él, me rozó suavemente los pies, y poco después la ira y el miedo se esfumaban de mi mente. Y pude comprobar que Gino estaba en lo cierto. El dolor se volvió un poco más tolerable. Sólo un poco.

"¿Necesita mi sangre?", ofreció en dirección a Gino, ya alzando su muñeca hacia los labios.

"No. Lo único que necesita es estar tranquila. Todo va bien", rechazó Gino, a quien sin duda alguien le había hablado de los dones de Lisías. Probablemente los propios elfos.

"Lo único que necesita es que todos salgáis de la habitación", sonó la melodiosa voz de Querco, desde el piso inferior.

"No pensamos irnos", masculló Lyosha.

"Pues si no os vais, seréis vosotros quienes atendáis el parto. No pienso hacer nada rodeado de vampiros histéricos. Le tengo demasiado aprecio a la vida", replicó Barenor, aún desde el pasillo.

"No podemos irnos, ¿es que no lo entiendes?", exclamó Leo.

"Entiendo que no queráis iros. Pero vosotros debéis entender que debéis hacerlo", replicó Querco, con serenidad, mientras entraba en la habitación. Me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de dirigirse a Gino. "¿La has examinado?"

"Todo parece ir bien. Pero creo que aún faltan cuatro o cinco horas", respondió Gino, mirando de reojo a Leo y Lyosha, que ni siquiera han hecho ademán de abandonar la habitación.

Querco asintió, aprobadora, y posó sus manos sobre mi vientre, como ya había hecho decenas de veces en estos dos meses. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que quiera que reciba de ese contacto, y cuando por fin pareció satisfecha, se volvió hacia su hermano Barenor.

"Tiene razón. No parece que vaya a haber problemas. Pero tardará bastante menos de cuatro horas. Yo diría que quizá una o como mucho dos"

Dos horas. Eso ya parece mucho más soportable, y más ahora que el don de Lisías ha obrado su magia mental en mí. Pero por lo que parece, aún queda un problema que resolver, y Barenor está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él de inmediato.

"Estupendo", dijo, para volverse a continuación hacia Lisías y mis compañeros. "Bien, ya lo habéis oído. Esperad fuera, por favor"

"No", respondió Lyosha con firmeza. Leo asintió, aprobando su negativa.

"Muy bien. Si eso es lo que queréis. Vámonos, Querco. Esperemos que no ocurra nada. Sigue sin hacerme gracia que la criatura venga con adelanto, aunque tú no preveas dificultades", comentó, encaminándose a la puerta, seguido por su hermana.

Esperé unos segundos, pensando que sólo se trataba de una maniobra para vencer la resistencia de mis compañeros, y que pronto estarían de vuelta dispuestos a aceptarlos en la habitación, o preparados para volver a insistir, pero eso no ocurrió. Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo, y ni el don tranquilizador de Lisías pudo calmarme.

"¿No vais a hacer nada?", grité. Leo y Lyosha se miraron, confusos. "Detenedlos, maldita sea. Y salid de la puñetera habitación. Los necesito aquí. El dolor está volviendo"


	7. Capítulo 6 LEONARDO

**Hola chicas!!**

**Veamos… Arthe… Copio textualmente de tu review: "**ESCRIBO SOBRE ALESSANDRO UN LIBRO COMPLETO SI TU QUIERES!**" Vale… Pues quiero jajaja. Si, bueno, es cierto. He tardado un poco en actualizar, pero aún así, creo que me merezco ese libro jeje. O la segunda parte de la PE. Y si, vale. Ya te lo dije, intentaré la segunda parte de "La muchacha de las Sombras", pero necesito un poco de tiempo. Al menos acabar esta historia, porque ya tengo pensado qué va a pasar y cómo, y si la escribo ahora, fastidio esta… Bueno, yo me entiendo…**

**Saoran… Je, si, Andros saldrá "no muerto". Vamos, que para eso es un vampiro. Sobre el resto de las preguntas… Bueno, cuando la historia tomó su propio curso, y Nadya quedó embarazada, y por mucho que intentaba escribirla de otro modo mi cabeza se empeñaba una y otra vez en volver al embarazo, me pasé días y días intentando apañar el asunto. ¿Cómo fue posible que quedara embarazada? ¿Cómo iba a ser el embarazo? ¿Cómo iba a ser el bebé? ¿Cómo iba a alimentarse?... Vamos, que me volví loca. Porque yo NO quería ese embarazo (Creo que ya lo dije al principio del fic anterior). Pero la historia salió así, y no me quedó más remedio que romperme la cabeza. Y bueno, más o menos tengo resueltos todos esos interrogantes… Creo…**

**Bien, pues en este capítulo conocemos por fin al pequeñajo. Insisto: se admiten regalos para el bebé. Como capítulos nuevos en vuestras historias, y cosas así.**

**Besos a todas… Y también para Lisías, ya que no consigo despegarlo de Arthe ni con agua helada…**

**Capítulo 6. LEONARDO.**

El grito que siguió a la airada explosión de Nadya, nos puso en marcha de inmediato. Salí de la habitación con Lisías y mi hermano, e interceptamos a los elfos ya en las escaleras.

"Esperad, no os vayáis, por favor", pedí.

Se volvieron un segundo para mirarnos, pero continuaron su camino hacia la puerta casi al momento. Empecé a sentir pánico. Pánico de las palabras de Barenor, pánico por la seguridad de Nadya, pánico por el cachorro. Y por una vez, ese pánico no se convirtió en una ira letal, sino en la más pura desesperación. Miré a Lyosha, rogándole silenciosamente que hiciera algo, que me dijera cómo actuar, pero él parecía tan confuso y angustiado como yo. Lisías reaccionó por los dos.

"Saldrán de la habitación. Mis hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de que así sea. Aunque tengamos que hacerlo por la fuerza", declaró, en tono bajo y sereno.

Con una sonrisa, los elfos se dieron la vuelta, y volvieron a subir las escaleras. Querco se dirigió hacia el dormitorio sin decir ni una palabra, pero su hermano se detuvo un instante al pasar a nuestro lado. Nos dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Todo irá bien. En un par de horas tendréis en brazos a vuestro hijo. Confiad en nosotros"

Con una última sonrisa de ánimo, siguió a su hermana, caminando sin prisas. Lo observé mientras se alejaba, y cuando la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se cerró a sus espaldas con un sonido apenas audible, me senté en los escalones, derrotado, como si todas las fuerzas me hubieran abandonado. No pude detener el tren de mis recuerdos, que me llevó directamente a la casa de mi hermano en Irkutsk hace poco más de un año. Cuando Nadya había bebido la sangre de uno de los vampiros de Chernobil, y su piel se llenó de llagas y pústulas, haciéndonos temer por su vida. Lisías le había dado entonces su poderosa sangre, y también nos había echado de la habitación con cajas destempladas. Incapaz de mantener mi genio a raya, había corrido al bosque, destrozándolo todo a mi alrededor, y al volver encontré a mi hermano sentado en medio del salón convertido en una zona de guerra por obra y gracia de su furia, retorciendo entre sus manos el atizador de la chimenea. Temí perderla entonces, y temo perderla ahora. Y eso que me juré que jamás volvería a ponerla en una situación que le supusiera un riesgo. Las palabras de Barenor acerca de su preocupación porque el cachorro se anticipara, pesan ahora en mi conciencia como un ancla de mil toneladas. Si algo le ocurre a Nadya… Si la habilidad de los elfos no es suficiente para…

"Lo será", afirmó Lyosha, con una seguridad que ambos sabemos está muy lejos de sentir, sentándose junto a mí y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. "No le ocurrirá nada"

"Por supuesto que no", aprobó Lisías. "Los tenéis a ellos, y me tenéis a mí. Todo saldrá bien"

Como si algún dios quisiera burlarse de sus palabras, en ese mismo instante un grito de Nadya resonó en toda la casa. Lyosha y yo nos pusimos en pie de un salto, dispuestos a ignorar todas las advertencias de los elfos. Antes de que pudiéramos dar dos pasos, nos retenían firmemente varios pares de brazos. Lisías debe haber avisado silenciosamente a sus hermanos, sabiendo que en esta situación, ni él podría detenernos solo. Me debatí y luché, intentando escapar de la presa que me retiene, y casi lo había logrado, cuando Tadeo, Gelo, Árvidas y Glauco se unieron a los hermanos de Lisías. Entre todos, nos empujaron escaleras abajo, arrastrándonos hasta el salón. Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, Lisías se aproximó a nosotros y nos serenó con su contacto. Funcionó lo justo para permitirnos no correr hacia nuestra habitación.

"Lo decían muy en serio, amigos", susurró Lisías. "No os permitirán entrar, y son muy capaces de marcharse si los desobedecéis. Tenéis que esperar, es la única solución"

Lyosha tomó asiento junto al fuego, rendido, derrotado. Mesándose el cabello desde la frente, como siempre que lo posee la furia o la desesperación. Yo no puedo estar quieto. Los nervios y la furia que siempre los acompaña inyectan adrenalina en cada uno de mis músculos, y me impelen a pasear y moverme, en un inútil intento de desgastar su flujo incontrolable. Caminé por el salón, de un lado a otro, agitando mis brazos. Fui a la ventana y de ella a la chimenea, y vuelta de nuevo a la ventana. Paseé durante horas, pero cuando miré el reloj vi que apenas han transcurrido unos minutos. Frustrado, lancé por los aires la mesa del salón, y el estrépito del jarrón que descansaba sobre ella al quebrarse contra el suelo, sonó como música celestial en mis oídos. Lisías se acercó a mí, y volvió a rozarme con sus dedos. Sentí una oleada de calma recorriéndome, y fui incluso capaz de tomar asiento junto a mi hermano.

"Estáis agotándome", murmuró Lisías. "No podré serenaros así muchas más veces"

"Lo siento", murmuré, aunque no con demasiada sinceridad. Estoy seguro de que él mismo actuaría igual o peor que nosotros si se tratara de una de sus mujeres.

Los gritos de Nadya parecen haber cesado, pero aún puedo escuchar sus gemidos, suaves y bajos, y no sé decir que es peor.

"¿Es que los elfos no pueden hacer nada para calmarle el dolor?", exclamó Tadeo. "Esos quejidos me están volviendo loco"

Lisías se volvió hacia él velozmente. Lo contempló unos instantes, sus ojos entrecerrados en una línea astuta. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia él, y lo rozó con suavidad. Tadeo pareció confundido un momento, antes de darse cuenta de por qué su ira parecía haberse esfumado. Después, masculló una disculpa tan poco convincente como la mía, y tomó asiento a regañadientes. Lisías le devolvió una mirada serena y sabia, de auténtica comprensión, o quizá sólo aceptación. Ha captado con su infalible sensibilidad los sentimientos de Tadeo, y se limita a aceptarlos y asumirlos como casi cualquier otra cosa que descubra de alguien que le agrade. La única diferencia que supone para él saber del amor que nuestro amigo le profesa a Nadya, es que ahora tendrá que serenar a tres hombres, en lugar de a dos.

Lyosha suspiró entonces, no sé si de alivio, o porque había estado reteniendo su innecesario aliento desde que entramos en el salón. Me volví hacia él de inmediato, y me sorprendió encontrar su rostro convertido en una perfecta máscara de paz. Al percibir mi mirada, alzó la vista con una sonrisa.

"Todo está bien", sonrió. "Le duele, pero se siente tranquila. Y feliz"

Mi familia sabe lo mucho que envidio la conexión mental que une a mi hermano y a mi compañera. Pero si en algún momento ese despreciable sentimiento ha sido insoportable, sin duda debe ser este. Lyosha apretó mi brazo, sonriéndome.

"Concéntrate, hermano. Por una vez hazme caso. Intenta invocar tu don, y sabrás igual que yo que todo va a salir bien"

En otro momento, se lo hubiera discutido. Este absurdo don mío de tener corazonadas correctas nunca me ha hecho demasiada gracia. Quizá porque siempre esperé que cuando llegara el momento de desarrollar mis poderes mentales, como tarde o temprano nos ocurre a todos, recibiría el regalo de la telepatía. Mi capacidad para hablar a la mente de los lectores sin dificultad siempre me ha hecho pensar que esa no era una esperanza vana, y lo que recibí a cambio fue un pobre premio de consolación. Pero en esta ocasión, necesité saber como funciona esa habilidad. Quise estar convencido de que las horas que transcurran hasta que pueda abrazar a mi hijo no serán más que un pequeño sufrimiento. Que mi compañera y mi cachorro estarán bien. Me concentré en buscar los más recónditos caminos de mi mente, e intenté encontrar el interruptor que dispara mi don. La falta de práctica y mis reiteradas negativas a desarrollarlo, hicieron que no fuera nada sencillo, pero mi necesidad de respuestas me empujó a seguir adelante hasta lograr mi objetivo. Y al cabo de unos minutos, una increíble serenidad me dominó, arrastrando a mi hermano conmigo. Su mente ha permanecido unida a la mía durante todo el proceso, y cuando la seguridad de que no hay ningún peligro me dominó por completo, ese convencimiento fue también el suyo.

"Todo irá bien", murmuré. "Todo irá bien", repetí, en un grito de alegría.

"Maldita mula testaruda", sonrió Lyosha con afecto.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora, hermano?", inquirí, ignorando su comentario. "¿Qué piensa?"

"No lo sé", sonrió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros. "Los elfos han bloqueado el acceso de mi mente. No puedo leer ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurre en esa habitación desde que nos echaron"

Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que esas palabras significan en realidad. Y lejos de enfadarme, solté la carcajada, riéndome de mi propia credulidad.

"Me la has jugado bien, vikingo", reí.

"Eres un gran actor, Aleksei. Hasta yo llegué a pensar que habías leído su mente", sonrió Lisías.

"Era el único modo, Lisías. Si le hubiera pedido sin más a este maldito testarudo que llamo mi hermano que intentara invocar su don, me habría mandado al infierno. Pero si pensaba que todo iba a ir bien, y que mi mente estaba unida a la de Nadya, teníamos una posibilidad"

"¿Estás seguro entonces de que todo irá bien?", preguntó Tadeo.

"Tan seguro como que la noche sigue al día", sonreí, serenándolo.

"Avisaré a todos", se ofreció Árvidas, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Hay un montón de gente preocupada ahí fuera"

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron plácidamente, sólo interrumpidas de tarde en tarde por algún ocasional gemido de Nadya más fuerte que los anteriores, pero que ahora, con la seguridad de que nada iba a ocurrirle, apenas nos hacía rechinar los dientes. Aún así, me descubrí agradeciendo que no haya más hijos en un futuro próximo. Pasar por esto una y otra vez cada tres o cuatro meses es más de lo que mis mal templados nervios pueden tolerar. Desde el principio imaginé que mi hermano y yo íbamos a vivir en una preocupación constante hasta que nuestro cachorro viera la luz, pero no estaba preparado para el terror que me provocó el escuchar los gritos de dolor de Nadya, saber de su sufrimiento. Si en ese momento me hubiera hecho jurar que jamás volvería a plantar mi semilla en ella, lo hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo.

En algún momento durante la espera, las compañeras de Lisías se unieron a nosotros, y más tarde fue Sue quien nos trajo a todos los cabezas de clan que habían conseguido llegar a tiempo a nuestra casa. Lázaro con su hermano Gregory. Mimí y Malachy. Y casi al final Pedro y su compañera Carmen y Zedong con su hermano Laotse y su compañera, Mitsuko. Todos esperaron con nosotros, pacientemente, ofreciéndonos su callado apoyo. Y al final de la segunda hora, un grito de Nadya rompió el silencio que se ha ido extendiendo sobre la reunión. Un grito fuerte, desgarrador, pero cargado de triunfo. Lyosha y yo nos pusimos en pie de inmediato, y pronto escuchamos la voz de Barenor incitándonos a subir. Antes de que hubiera podido terminar la frase, mi hermano y yo estábamos frente a la puerta. Él nos abrió con una sonrisa, y salió sin decir palabra, seguido por su hermana y por Gino, quien a todas luces necesitaba alimentarse cuanto antes. Caminamos casi con temor reverencial hacia la cama, y la imagen de Nadya detuvo de golpe mi innecesaria respiración.

Parece agotada. Sus ojos presentan el más oscuro de los negros, y su piel parece casi afiebrada, de un suave tono azulado, en lugar de blanca y pálida. Pero sonríe feliz, y está tan imposiblemente hermosa que podría conseguir que el mismísimo Atila se lanzara a escribir versos de amor. En sus brazos sostiene un bulto envuelto en una manta, que se revuelve inquieto contra su pecho.

"Vamos, acercaos", nos instó. "¿No queréis conocer a vuestro hijo?"

No hizo falta nada más. Como un solo hombre, Lyosha y yo nos abalanzamos sobre la cama. Ella sonrió una vez más, y separó las cobijas que cubren a nuestro cachorro. Lo primero que vi, fue una espesa mata de cabello negro, y reprimí mi frustración. Negro. Así que finalmente ha sido la semilla de mi hermano la que ha ganado la partida. No importa. La próxima será la mía. Hace mucho que él y yo decidimos que no importa a quien se parezca ese cachorro. Es de los dos, y mataremos a cualquiera que se atreva a decir lo contrario. El cachorro pataleó inquieto, molesto con el movimiento, y Lyosha y yo lo miramos con curiosidad.

"¡Qué pequeño es!", susurró mi hermano.

"Se supone que tiene que ser pequeño", rió Nadya. "Y bastante difícil ha sido ya. No quiero ni pensar en que habría ocurrido si fuera más grande"

"¿Puedo?", pregunté, tendiendo mis manos hacia ella, deseoso de estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

Ella me lo tendió con una sonrisa. Lo tomé en mis manos con cautela, temeroso de herirlo. Lyosha tiene razón. Es tan pequeño. Parece tan frágil.

"Qué cachorrito más lindo", murmuré. Mi hermano acarició su cabello, y el pequeño empezó a gritar rabiosamente, retorciéndose en mis brazos.

"Trae. Déjame a mí", protestó Lyosha. A regañadientes, le cedí a Andros. Él lo tomó con la misma reverente precaución que yo había empleado, mientras Nadya nos mira sonriente. El pequeño pareció serenarse, pero al poco volvió a gritar.

"Tiene tu genio", me burlé, mirando a Nadya.

Ella rió alegremente.

"Lo que tiene es hambre, Leo. Vamos, traedlo aquí"

"¿Hambre?", pregunté confundido. "¿Y cómo diablos vamos a llevarnos de caza a una criatura tan pequeña?"

"No sabes mucho de bebés, ¿verdad, querido?", sonrió ella, tomando en sus brazos al cachorro.

Con gesto decidido, apartó su camisa, y acercó al cachorro a su pecho. Mi hermano y yo observamos la escena, atónitos. En cuanto Andros estuvo cerca de Nadya, frunció sus pequeños labios y se aferró a su pezón con fuerza. Lo miré encantado mientras mordisqueaba el pecho de mi compañera, con absoluta delectación.

"¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Mira como se agarra! En eso se parece a ti", reí en dirección a mi hermano.

"Y en el cabello. Pero mira sus ojos", sonrió Lyosha con gesto sereno.

Miré hacia el cachorro, que acababa de abrir sus ojos y los paseaba de mi hermano a mí, como si supiera que somos sus padres e intentara grabar nuestras caras en su mente. Una oleada de orgullo y alegría me sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Los ojos de Andros son del más claro azul. Casi trasparentes. Dos copias idénticas de los míos en menor tamaño. Mirarlos es como mirarse en el espejo del tiempo. Y tuve que reconocer que aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el pequeño fuera fruto de la semilla de mi hermano únicamente, saber que también es parte de mi sangre me hace mucho más feliz.

En ese instante, Nadya cambió a Andros de posición, y éste se aferró a su otro pecho, mamando con ganas. Del seno que acababa de abandonar, manó una única gota de color rojizo. Con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, mi hermano tendió una mano hacia ella y la recogió con uno de sus dedos, para a continuación llevarlo a su boca. Lo miré inquisitivamente mientras la saboreaba. Finalmente, alzó su mirada hacia mí, confundido.

"Es sangre", susurró. "Mucho más dulce, más suave. Pero es su sangre, sin duda"

"Quiero probarla", exclamé, inclinándome sobre Nadya.

"Leo", me frenó ella, con gesto autoritario. "Es para el bebé, no para ti"

La miré con el ceño fruncido, y a continuación miré al cachorro, que sigue disfrutando del preciado líquido de mi compañera, ajeno al resto del mundo. Decidí tomarle el pelo un poco a Nadya.

"Pues ya no me cae tan bien", mascullé.

"¡Leo!", exclamó, asustada.

"Es broma, querida", rió Lyosha. "Lo adora. Y yo también"

"Es precioso, ¿verdad?", sonrió ella, mirándolo con ternura.

"Tú eres preciosa", aseguré. "Y estás sedienta", añadí preocupado al mirar sus ojos cada vez más y más negros, y percibir el aroma de su debilidad.

"Primero alimentaré a Andros. Y después tendréis que cazar para mí", sonrió. "Como hicisteis en Irkutsk"

"No nos recuerdes Irkutsk, querida. Casi nos mata pensar en eso hoy", protestó Lyosha.

"Llegué a pensar que jamás querría tener más hijos", mascullé.

"Lo sé", susurró Lyosha. "Yo también"

"Tonterías. No ha sido para tanto. Cuando los elfos se hicieron cargo, el dolor casi cesó por completo. Y Gino ha ayudado mucho, Leo. Deberías felicitarlo, lo agradecerá"

"Así lo haré, querida"

"Y abajo están casi todos, ¿no es así?", preguntó, incorporándose. "¿Sue los ha instalado correctamente? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan? Espero que no se haya olvidado de que Mitsuko…"

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas, interrumpiendo su atropellado flujo de palabras. Así es Nadya. Siempre preocupándose de los demás antes que de sí misma. La abrazamos torpemente, intentando no interrumpir a Andros. Aún así, el pequeño se revolvió inquieto, y expresó su protesta con un sonoro gañido. Volvimos a reír. Definitivamente, este cachorro va a tener nuestro genio.

"Ya ha terminado. Ahora sólo está molesto porque lo habéis apretujado", sonrió Nadya.

"Pues entonces ha llegado el momento de alimentar a su madre", dije, poniéndome en pie. "Saldremos por la ventana. De lo contrario, jamás nos dejarán alcanzar la puerta"

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Lyosha y yo nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. Yo sujeté a Andros, y él cargó a Nadya sobre sus espaldas. Dos ágiles saltos después, corríamos con ellos hacia los terrenos de caza. Apenas había entrado en el bosque, cuando un rastro familiar me saludó en la distancia. Pocos segundos después, un alce caía a nuestros pies. Nadya se abalanzó sobre él sin dudarlo un segundo.

"Parece que estás convirtiendo en una costumbre alimentar a Nadya, amigo", reí.

"Y seguro que no lo hace porque ella le confirmara que invitar a una dama a comer era una de las reglas del cortejo de los mortales de su tiempo", añadió Lyosha con una sonrisa mordaz.

"Sólo por esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no estaba pensando en seducirla. Quería ser el primero en ver a ese cachorro", sonrió Tadeo.

Le tendí a Andros, instándole a tomarlo en sus brazos. Él se acercó con la misma actitud reverencial que Lyosha y yo habíamos mostrado, observándolo con auténtica curiosidad. Lo recogió de mis manos, y Andros se revolvió sólo un segundo antes de acomodarse en el hueco del poderoso brazo de Tadeo con un suavísimo gruñido satisfecho.

"Parece que le gustas", sonreí.

"¿Tú crees?", preguntó, disimulando a duras penas su satisfacción. Andros abrió los ojos y lo contempló con una expresión que me pareció identificar como curiosidad. Tadeo sonrió. "Tiene tus ojos. Y el cabello de tu hermano. Me pregunto que habrá heredado de ella"

"El mal genio", replicamos Lyosha y yo al unísono, riendo alegremente.

"Yo no tengo mal genio", protestó Nadya alegremente, uniéndose a nosotros. Apartó las mantas que cubren a Andros, contemplando su rostro con la expresión más dulce que he visto jamás. Qué hermosa es. Qué hermosa. "¿Podéis sujetarlo un rato más? Aún estoy sedienta. Necesito cazar algo más"

"Yo iré", me ofrecí.

"No", me detuvo, "No. Quiero ir yo. Ya no me siento débil, y por fin puedo moverme. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero no te alejes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate donde podamos verte"

"Y no tardes", añadí. "O nuestros invitados terminarán por tomar el bosque al asalto. Todos se mueren de impaciencia por conocer al pequeño"

"Iré lo más rápido que pueda", gritó ella, perdiéndose en el bosque.

La contemplamos hasta que su imagen se perdió entre los árboles, y sólo entonces nos volvimos hacia Tadeo, que está agitando los dedos ante Andros, absolutamente absorto en las reacciones del cachorro, con una sonrisa embobada en el rostro. Lyosha se acercó, y tendió las manos. Tadeo le devolvió a nuestro hijo a regañadientes. El cachorro dejó escapar un gorjeo feliz, y se acurrucó en los brazos de mi hermano. Podría pasar horas mirándolo, simplemente sentado, observando sus movimientos, mirando su carita redonda y perfecta. Jamás me he sentido tan feliz. Tan sereno y en paz. Acaricié su cabello y él volvió a gorjear alegremente. Llevé mis manos a su rostro, y el volvió la cara, atrapando uno de mis dedos con su boca, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Me ha mordido", reí, apartando los dedos, orgulloso de su reacción. "Tiene carácter", aprobé.

"No puede morderte, Leo", sonó la voz de Nadya a mis espaldas. "No tiene dientes"

"Pero los tendrá", sonrió Lyosha. "Y serán unos magníficos dientes. ¿A que sí, cachorro? Serás un hombre fuerte. Tan fuerte como tus padres"

"Vamos. Dámelo y volvamos a casa antes de que se os de por comprobar en qué más se parece a sus padres", lo instó Nadya.

Lyosha le tendió a Andros, riendo a carcajadas a las que no tardé en unirme. No puedo negar que la idea ya ha pasado por mi mente, y sin duda mi hermano la ha visto.

"_No hace falta mirar. Se parezca al que se parezca, no tendrá motivo de queja"_, reí en su mente.

Lyosha rió con más fuerza, mientras Nadya sacudía la cabeza, abriendo la marcha hacia la casa. Mi hermano pasó la mano sobre mis hombros, y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos, tan feliz como no recuerdo haber estado jamás, disfrutando del momento, de la imagen de mi compañera con nuestro hijo en sus brazos, de la compañía de mi hermano y del amor de mi familia.

En la distancia, pude ver como todos nuestros visitantes, y todos los miembros de nuestra familia, se agolpaban en la entrada, ansiosos por ver al cachorro recién nacido. Pensé que Nadya se detendría, poseída por la timidez que siempre le provocan esas reuniones, y apresuré el paso para ponerme a su altura, y ofrecerle nuestro apoyo. Pero esta vez me equivoqué. Al ver el ingente comité de recepción que nos aguarda, se limitó a sonreír encantada, y apresurar el paso.

"Orgullo", susurró Tadeo, aprobador. "Por fin"

Todos parecieron detenerse por completo al ver a Nadya aproximarse con el cachorro en brazos. Nadie parecía capaz de hacer ni un solo movimiento, como si esperaran una señal invisible que les dijera cómo debían comportarse en estas circunstancias. Nadya se detuvo a pocos pasos de los primeros curiosos, y nosotros permanecimos junto a ella, esperando. Tadeo se retiró discretamente a un lado, apoyándose con actitud indolente y divertida junto a un árbol, sin apartar sus ojos de Nadya, satisfecho con su dignidad y su orgullo. Y probablemente más enamorado de ella de lo que ya estaba hasta ahora, si eso es posible. Y sin duda lo es. Yo mismo la amo más en este momento que nunca antes. Y no es decir poco.

El tiempo pareció congelarse durante unos minutos eternos. Nadie parecía capaz de dar el primer paso, de decir la siguiente palabra, y llegué a pensar que permaneceríamos ahí hasta el fin de los días, simplemente mirando, disfrutando del milagro que por fin se ha hecho carne. Ni el mismísimo Lisías parece tener una idea de cómo comportarse en esta situación. Me pregunté quién sería el primero en reaccionar, y la respuesta, que no tardó en llegar, fue una verdadera sorpresa. Percibí un movimiento en lo más lejano de la reunión, y una figura pequeña y frágil fue abriéndose paso a través de la marea de cuerpos. Al poco, surgía de entre ellos la pequeña Cora, indecisa, y dibujando una sonrisa tímida en su rostro aniñado. Nadie pareció ofenderse porque una criatura tan joven tomara la iniciativa. Creo que incluso agradecieron su gesto. Al fin y al cabo, no existen precedentes para esta situación. Se limitaron a observarla con creciente interés, mientras se aproximaba a Nadya y se inclinaba para mirar al cachorro, separando las mantas que lo cubren con delicadeza.

"Es precioso, Nadya", susurró.

"¿Quieres cogerlo?", sonrió Nadya.

La sonrisa de Cora se ensanchó hasta partir su cara en dos. Tendió los brazos hacia Andros, y lo acomodó en ellos con una facilidad asombrosa. Sin duda los suyos son los únicos brazos que aún recuerdan cómo debe sujetarse a un cachorro. El pequeño pareció satisfecho con su nuevo nido, y agitó los bracitos satisfecho. Cora se volvió hacia la silenciosa reunión y como si obedecieran por fin a la señal que todos estaban esperando, parte de los presentes comenzó a moverse. Las mujeres. Debí imaginarlo. Primero fueron las hembras de nuestra propia familia, y casi de inmediato Shannen y Alejandra, acompañadas por Mimí. Los diques de contención que sostenían a todos, se resquebrajaron lentamente con cada hembra que daba un paso en dirección al cachorro, y poco después, todos pugnaban por tener un espacio para contemplarlo. Andros pasó de mano en mano, de brazo en brazo, gorjeando animadamente, como si para él fuera lo más divertido del mundo recibir la admiración de todos. Lo contemplé con orgullo, satisfecho, mientras abrazaba a Nadya, reconfortado simplemente con el tacto de sus hombros bajo mis dedos. Mi hermano rodeó su cintura, y la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla. Ella no apartó los ojos de su hijo ni un solo instante. Cuando creyó que todos habían tenido su momento con él, habló en voz alta y clara, libre de cualquier rasgo de su antigua timidez. La voz de una dama de clan. La voz de una reina.

"Si todos lo habéis visto ya, me gustaría entrar y alimentarlo", sonrió.

Todos obedecieron como un solo hombre. Pronto el cachorro estuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, y ella abrió la marcha hacia la mansión, sonriendo satisfecha. Empezó a ascender las escaleras, y una vez más, fue la pequeña Cora quien decidió lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación. Siguió a Nadya sin dudarlo un segundo, y las demás mujeres las acompañaron de inmediato, murmurando entre ellas animadamente. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, y antes de que los hombres pudieran seguir a la comitiva, mi hermano se interpuso entre ellos y las mujeres.

"Vayamos al salón, amigos. Dejad a las mujeres que disfruten del cachorro", los instó.

"Pero Aleksei", intervino Lisías. "Creo que hablo por todos si digo que los hombres también sentimos curiosidad por saber como se alimenta ese cachorro"

"No me cabe duda, amigo", sonreí, situándome junto a mi hermano. "Pero teniendo en cuenta que su alimento mana del pecho de mi compañera, creo que será mejor para todos que lo dejes correr"

Lisías nos miró un instante, en el que pensé que se negaría a aceptarlo. Y creo que de haber sido así, me habría hecho a un lado. Dudo que ningún hombre tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo hermoso que es el cuerpo de mi compañera. Estarían demasiado ocupados asistiendo a lo que para todos nosotros es un nuevo milagro. Aunque con una especie tan lujuriosa como la nuestra, nunca se sabe. Pero nuestro amigo y aliado no se negó. Consideró un instante la escena, y finalmente rompió a reír a carcajadas.

"Está bien. Ni el mismísimo diablo me obligaría a interponerme entre un hombre y sus celos", se burló. "Y además, aún hay algo que nos gustaría tratar con vosotros", añadió dirigiéndose al salón con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Los jefes de clan, y el propio Tadeo, lo siguieron sin titubear ni un segundo, sin duda parte de la pequeña conspiración que Lisías se trae entre manos. Los demás permanecieron en el recibidor, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora que todo parecía haber terminado.

"_¿Qué hacemos, hermano? ¿Les decimos que vuelvan a sus tareas?"_, sonreí en la mente de mi hermano.

"Para el caso que nos van a hacer, casi prefiero no arriesgarme", rió Lyosha. "Déjalos por ahora, pronto volverán a la normalidad. Cuando se den cuenta de que las hembras van a pasar ahí arriba todo el día, se cansarán de esperar"

"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que todos encuentran una excusa para entrar en esa habitación", repliqué sonriente.

"No entro en apuestas perdidas de antemano, Leo, ya deberías saberlo", sonrió. "Y no me hace falta ser un lector para saber que estás en lo cierto"

"Ni a mí mis malditas corazonadas"

Me observó durante un segundo, con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro. Poco a poco, su expresión se hizo más y más afectuosa.

"Lo has hecho bien, latino", susurró. "Lo has hecho realmente bien"

"Y tú eres un maldito tramposo, vikingo. Pero por esta vez tendré que disculpártelo"

"No saber me estaba volviendo loco", replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y a mí. Y hablando de no saber… Vamos. Me pregunto que diablos tendrá planeado Lisías"

"¿Viste su sonrisa?", inquirió, sabiendo de sobra que sí la había visto. Lo bueno de tener un hermano tan experimentado y capaz como Lyosha, es que jamás debes darle explicaciones. Sus ojos captan lo mismo que los míos, y donde no llega su vista a superar a mis increíbles ojos, su olfato hace el resto. Me pregunto cómo llevan el mando todos los demás, que comparten su vida con hombres menos expertos y hábiles que ellos. Quizá evite problemas a la hora de dar órdenes, pero sin duda debe ser terriblemente exasperante en todos los demás casos.

Seguí a mi hermano al salón, sabiendo que no iba a darme ninguna pista de lo que los cabezas de clan tienen preparado. Todos parecen muy satisfechos con la sorpresa, y él jamás cometería la descortesía de rebuscar en sus mentes para hallar una respuesta que no tardará en llegar. Debe ser difícil tener tanta contención. Si yo fuera el que pudiera leer la mente, ya sabría hace un buen rato que es lo que va a ocurrir. Ya me preocuparía después por a quien había ofendido.

"Quizá es por eso que la Naturaleza sigue negándote ese don", se burló Lyosha en un rápido susurro, al que respondí con un bufido irritado. Los dos sabemos lo mucho que me molesta no poder leer la mente de Nadya, no poder disfrutar de esa intimidad con nuestra compañera como la disfruta mi hermano.

Tomamos asiento en nuestros sofás favoritos junto al fuego, que todos habían tenido la cortesía de mantener libres. Todos nos observaron con idénticas sonrisas de conspirador, y sentí como la impaciencia empezaba a consumirme. No tuve que esperar demasiado. Lisías comenzó a hablar casi de inmediato, y supe que por una vez, todos están tan impacientes como yo.

"En primer lugar, todos queremos trasmitiros nuestra más sinceras felicitaciones, amigos. No hay uno solo de nosotros que no se alegre de lo bien que ha salido todo", empezó. Agradecimos sus palabras con un gesto, esperando. Él cerró los ojos un instante, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

"Desde que supimos de la noticia, todos hemos hablado a menudo entre nosotros acerca de ese cachorro vuestro", empezó.

"¿No me digas?", me burlé, arruinando el ambiente de dignidad y misterio que él estaba intentando conjurar. "Esto es lo último que esperaba de vosotros. Cotillas"

Una breve carcajada surgió de labios de todos los presentes. Si ya cualquier pequeña novedad se comenta hasta agotarla, todos sabemos que ésta en particular estará en labios de los nuestros durante lustros. Lisías me dirigió una mirada de ofendido reproche, tan perfectamente falsa que no pude por menos que reírme más fuerte.

"Espero sinceramente que ese cachorro no herede tu mala lengua, Leonardo", rezongó.

"Y yo estoy seguro de que esperas que lo haga, amigo", intervino mi hermano, provocando una nueva carcajada de los presentes.

Esta vez, incluso Lisías se permitió una sonrisa. Ambos sabemos que le divierten mis salidas, diga lo que diga ante los demás. Esperó pacientemente a que se detuvieran las carcajadas, y cuando estuvo seguro de tener la atención de todos, volvió a hablar.

"Hemos discutido mucho acerca de qué regalo podía ser adecuado para esta ocasión. Y creo que entre todos, hemos llegado a una solución que os agradará"

"Ya hemos recibido multitud de presentes. Y os agradecemos todos y cada uno de ellos. No es necesario nada más", intervino mi hermano cortésmente.

"Naderías", rechazó Lisías, con un gesto indiferente. "Pequeños detalles. Nada que esté a la altura de la ocasión. Lo que queremos ofreceros es algo más importante, algo que requiere de vuestra aprobación"

"Si es algo que ha sido planeado entre todos vosotros, lo aceptaremos con el mayor de nuestros agradecimientos, Lisías", respondí, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de dejar las bromas. "Aquí está reunido lo mejor de nuestra especie. Sois lo más selecto. Los mejores y más capaces. Cualquier cosa que hayáis podido imaginar, nos complacerá más allá de toda duda"

Lyosha me dirigió una sonrisa aprobadora, antes de asentir en conformidad a mis palabras. Lisías asintió a su vez, sin el menor rastro de autocomplacencia. Es muy consciente de su valía, y ya hace mucho tiempo que está por encima de cualquier halago.

"Precisamente de eso se trata. Somos lo más selecto, tú mismo lo has dicho. Todos tenemos cualidades que nos han permitido sobrevivir y prevalecer a lo largo de los siglos. Y todos queremos que el cachorro también las tenga. Nuestra especie _necesita_ que esa criatura sea fuerte, capaz. Que se mantenga y sobreviva para siempre. Y todos hemos jurado dar nuestra vida para protegerlo. Esta es la promesa que todos queremos haceros, pero hay más"

"Sólo esa promesa es más de lo que nos atreveríamos a esperar", lo interrumpió Lyosha.

"Tonterías. Todos sabemos que esperabais algo así. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habéis sabido que consideramos a Andros como si fuera hijo de todos, y no sólo vuestro. Cualquiera se dejaría matar antes de permitir que nada le ocurriera. Lo único que hemos hecho con esto, ha sido poner en voz alta y como una promesa formal, un acuerdo tácito que ya existía entre todos", replicó Zedong, interviniendo por primera vez.

"Lo que queremos ofreceros, va más allá de las simples palabras", añadió Lisías, volviendo a tomar la palabra. Mi hermano y yo lo observamos con curiosidad. Clavé mis ojos en cada uno de ellos, que sonríen expectantes, sabiendo que guardan el mejor de los secretos. Lisías mantuvo unos segundos más su pausa teatral, y finalmente se puso en pie. "Todos los aquí reunidos queremos ofreceros un regalo. Todos cederemos una gota de nuestra sangre para ese cachorro. Beberá de todos nosotros, se fortalecerá con nuestro líquido vital, y será parte de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Los mortales tienen un nombre para esa figura, y hemos decidido adoptarlo. Nos convertiremos en sus padrinos. Padrinos en la sangre"


	8. Capítulo 7 ALEKSEI

**Hola, hola!!**

**Bueno, a ver. Por partes. **

**Primero: Hay alguna que otra escena más o menos subida de tono en este capítulo, así que ya sabéis… De todos modos, digo lo mismo que siempre: no soy demasiado explícita, o eso creo, por eso no creo necesario cambiar el rating, pero aviso por si las moscas.**

**Segundo: En este capítulo pasa algo que… Bueno, creo que responde al ehh… ¿Clamor popular? (por lo menos al de Sao…) Bueno, ya lo leeréis. Conste que a pesar de las opiniones, ya tenía pensado hacer esto de este modo, y supongo que no os parecerá mal, pero ya me contaréis… Si, vale, esto es como muy críptico, pero si lo digo, ¿dónde estaría la gracia para seguir leyendo?**

**Arthe, me alegro que Andros ya se haya ganado un sitio en tu corazón. Creí que no quedaba ni un espacio que no ocupara Lisías jajaja. Ah, y estoy deseando leer sobre ese nuevo personaje, a ver si me enamoro yo también. Aunque lo veo difícil estando Alessandro por ahí. (Quiero ver a Alessandro celoso, quiero ver a Alessandro celoso… YA!!!)**

**Capítulo 7. ALEKSEI.**

Durante un segundo, fui incapaz de reaccionar. Tuve que repetir para mis adentros la última frase de Lisías para asegurarme de que realmente nos estaban ofreciendo lo que yo había entendido. Esperaba de ellos una promesa de protección, incluso un acuerdo formal como el que ofreció Zedong. Sin duda esperaba algún regalo extravagante y de gran valor. Algo que haría que Nadya pasara semanas gruñendo sobre lo ridículo que resulta gastar dinero en objetos innecesarios y escandalosamente caros. Había esperado… No sé lo que esperaba. Pero sí sé que era cualquier cosa menos esto. Me forcé a volver a la realidad, a responderles adecuadamente, mientras ellos nos observan con la mejor colección de sonrisas expectantes que he visto jamás.

"Amigos, creedme si os digo que no tenemos palabras para expresar nuestro agradecimiento. No hay una forma de decir lo que esto significa para nosotros", balbuceé, con voz estrangulada.

"Diablos, si hasta yo me he quedado sin palabras", murmuró Leo.

"Eso si que es un magnífico e inesperado efecto de nuestro pequeño regalo", sonrió Lisías. "Leonardo sin palabras. Dos momentos históricos en un solo día"

"_Como para no quedarse sin palabras. Si todos le dan su sangre, Andros será la criatura más poderosa de la que jamás se haya oído hablar. ¿Saben en serio lo que nos están ofreciendo?"_, preguntó Leo en mi mente, tan burlón como atónito.

Enarqué levemente las cejas como respuesta, en lo que mi hermano interpretaría adecuadamente como un 'no tengo ni idea'. Aunque sin duda tienen que saberlo. Leo y yo ya habíamos considerado la idea de ofrecerle nuestra sangre a Andros, sabiendo que lo fortalecería y protegería. Pero recibirla de los principales cabezas de clan lo convertirá en un ser aún más único de lo que ya es. Sólo con la sangre de Lisías recibirá más dones de los que Leo y yo nos hemos atrevido a soñar. Pero al pensar en la sangre de Lisías, algo enturbió mi felicidad. Lisías y mi hermano lo percibieron de inmediato. Leo me miró con preocupada curiosidad, pero Lisías se limitó a reír entre dientes.

"Que tú seas un inveterado planificador, Aleksei, no debería hacerte pensar que los demás actuamos a la ligera", sonrió. "Nada le sucederá a Andros al beber mi sangre. El dolor sólo se sufre cuando existe alguna cicatriz, herida o tara que sanar. Si eso no ocurre, puedo aseguraros que no produce ningún efecto adverso. Y me atrevería a añadir que incluso la encontrará muy sabrosa. O al menos eso me han dicho", añadió con un pícaro punto de autocomplacencia que arrancó una risa maliciosa de todos los presentes.

"En ese caso, sólo nos queda agradeceros una vez más este increíble regalo. Siempre estaremos en deuda con todos vosotros por esto", aprobó Leo.

"Tonterías", rechazó Pedro. "Somos nosotros los que os debemos mucho. Ese cachorro es la esperanza de todos. No vamos a permitir que quede desprotegido. Hay demasiadas criaturas peligrosas ahí fuera"

Algo captó la atención de Leo, que frunció las cejas con gesto concentrado, mirando hacia el fondo del salón. Seguí la dirección de su mirada para descubrir a un Tadeo que obviamente se lo está pasando en grande asistiendo a nuestra confusión. Y está muy lejos de parecer sorprendido.

"¿Tú sabías esto?", preguntó Leo con cierto tono crítico. Tadeo se limitó a reír entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía, Leonardo", sonrió Lisías. "Para ser justos, os diré que en gran parte ha sido el artífice de esta idea"

"Yo no esperaba tanto, Lisías", replicó Tadeo.

"Oh, yo creo que sí", repuso Lisías. "Soy demasiado viejo como para que puedan engañarme las sutilezas"

Tadeo se disculpó burlón, con un elegante gesto a modo de reverencia.

"¿Os importaría explicaros?", saltó Leo, poniendo en voz alta mi propia impaciencia.

"No hay demasiado que explicar, Leo. Tu hermano, obviamente, no es el único precavido. Yo me comprometí con vosotros a ayudar a ese cachorro, y pienso hacerlo con todos los medios a mi alcance", respondió Tadeo. "Tras la reunión con los elfos me quedó muy claro que, independientemente de la decisión que tomen sobre Nadya, nosotros emprenderemos el viaje al reino de los olvidados. Y eso dejará a Andros lejos del alcance de mi protección. Sabiendo eso, me limité a imaginar una forma de minimizar los riesgos. Por mucho que quede al cuidado de los orejotas, prefiero tomar mis propias precauciones"

"Tadeo me llamó para comentarme su idea. Quería que Andros bebiera de un cazador de brujos poderoso y antiguo, esperando que así adquiriera parte de su resistencia. Me pareció muy adecuado dadas las circunstancias. Tanto, que pensé que sería mucho mejor idea que recibiera no sólo la sangre de un cazador, sino también la de los mejores entre los nuestros. Con eso, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Encontrar el regalo perfecto para vuestro cachorro, y al mismo tiempo protegerlo. Hablé con los jefes de clan más importantes, y todos estuvieron encantados con la idea, como vosotros mismos podéis comprobar"

"Por supuesto que lo estuvimos", terció Pedro. "Cuando dijimos que daríamos hasta la vida por protegerlo, no eran sólo palabras vanas. Ceder nuestra sangre es un sacrificio mucho menor. No vamos a negarnos a algo así. Es una situación única, y requiere soluciones únicas"

"Y regalos únicos", sonrió Zedong. "Yo también acepté sin dudarlo. Y más después de saber que hasta nuestro querido Lisías había aceptado intervenir en esa dádiva"

"Aunque yo impuse mi propia condición", replicó el aludido. "No obstante, no fue un problema, todos la aceptaron sin reservas"

"¿Y cuál era esa condición?", pregunté intrigado. Hubiera jurado que de todos, el que menos objeciones pondría sería Lisías. Si bien es cierto que es muy parco ofreciendo su sangre, por todo lo que de ella puede recibir un hombre, no lo es menos que daría cualquier cosa por la seguridad de Nadya, y por extensión, del fruto de sus entrañas.

"Yo no cedería una sola gota de mi sangre, si Tadeo no hacía lo propio", respondió Lisías, clavando sus ojos en Tadeo, que le devolvió la mirada con expresión impenetrable.

Sonreí ante la diplomática astucia de Lisías. La idea había partido del propio Tadeo, y superado incluso sus expectativas más osadas. Jamás permitiría que todo se viniera abajo por su propia testarudez, aún sabiendo que Lisías imponía esa condición a costa de Menelao. Y en el fondo, él sabe que es mucho mejor para Andros recibir su ponzoña, y no la de su antiguo mentor. Lisías le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para ofrecérsela, sin tener que enfrentarse a Menelao.

"Y por lo que se ve, aceptaste. Así que en el fondo sabes que es cierto lo que está en boca de todos nosotros desde hace mucho. Eres el mejor. Y con diferencia, está claro", comentó Leo.

La nota de sarcasmo en su voz era tan evidente, que todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato, pendientes de la reacción de Tadeo. Sólo mi hermano podía decir algo semejante en voz alta. A pesar de que sin duda ese pensamiento está en mente de todos, los demás son demasiado prudentes para provocar la irritación de Tadeo, sabiendo el efecto que producen en él las críticas a su mentor. Pero Leo tiene la teoría de que lo único que debes callarte es aquello que no puedes defender con la fuerza de tu ingenio o de tus brazos, y hace mucho que no hay nada que para él entre en alguna de esas dos categorías, así que no se calla ni debajo del agua. Ni que decir tiene que no iba a resistirse a una ocasión tan perfectamente servida en bandeja para seguir con su campaña de conseguir que Tadeo acepte por fin que Menelao no merece su afecto.

Tadeo lo miró con irritación durante unos segundos eternos. Una mirada que, tal y como yo esperaba, no causó el menor efecto en Leo. Se limitó a mantener sus ojos clavados en los de nuestro amigo sin molestarse en disminuir ni un milímetro su sonrisa burlona. Tadeo es un rival a su altura, y en una pelea las fuerzas estarían más que igualadas, pero eso a mi hermano le importa bien poco. Si finalmente nuestro amigo se abalanza sobre él, y no podemos o no queremos detenerlo, se limitará a devolverle los golpes hasta que uno de los dos se canse. Y estoy seguro de que lo hará sin borrar de la cara esa maldita sonrisa. El miedo no es la baza fuerte de Leo. No lo es en ninguno de los presentes, pero en mi hermano raya la imprudencia. Impulsivo, pendenciero, siempre dispuesto a una buena pelea o una buena conquista. Latino hasta la médula. Y cuánto lo amo por y pese a ello, maldita sea su estampa.

Pero la sangre no llegó al río. Quizá por la sombra de buenos augurios que aún pende sobre nosotros tras el nacimiento de Andros, o quizá porque en lo más profundo de sí mismo, Tadeo sabe que Leo tiene razón, y que sus pullas no son más que una demostración del afecto que siente por él. Transcurrieron unos segundos más, y finalmente, Tadeo lo miró con simpatía.

"Algún día alguien te cortará esa maldita lengua, Leo. Llevo muchos siglos vaticinándolo", sonrió.

"Y no eres el único", replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero el guerrero que la defiende puede hacer frente a cualquier cosa"

"Si habéis terminado con vuestro pequeño vodevil, estoy seguro de que querréis comentarles las novedades a Nadezhda", medió Lisías, interrumpiendo el inevitable combate dialéctico que estaba a punto de desarrollarse entre mi hermano y Tadeo.

Nadya. He estado tan aturdido por la enormidad del regalo que todos están dispuestos a hacerle a nuestro hijo, que por unos minutos abandoné la habitual conexión mental que siempre mantengo con ella. Volví a buscar su mente, inquieto, y maldiciéndome por mi descuido, y lo que Vd. hizo que sintiera deseos de saltar de mi asiento. Sólo mi dignidad me impidió saltar de la silla, aunque dudo que lo consiga con mi hermano.

"Iremos ahora mismo", respondí, levantándome con una parsimonia que me costó un esfuerzo soberano.

Leo me miró con curiosidad, percibiendo la impaciencia en mi voz. Mi hermano es tan hábil interpretando mi ánimo y el de nuestra compañera, que a veces tengo la absurda sospecha de que ya puede leer mi mente, y lo niega ante todos sólo por gastarnos una broma enloquecida. Por supuesto, sé que no es así, pero su capacidad para atender a la más leve de las alteraciones en nuestros gestos, o en el tono de nuestra voz, hace que vuelva sobre esa teoría una y otra vez.

Esta vez no hizo falta aclararle el motivo de mi impaciencia. Al percibirla, concentró sus sentidos en el piso superior, y oyó con claridad lo que yo estaba esperando. Nadya tiene intención de tomar un baño, y acaba de cerrar la puerta del aseo de nuestro dormitorio tras de sí. Leo saltó de su silla de inmediato, mientras el perfume del azahar llegaba apagado hasta nosotros.

Lisías sonrió torcidamente. Ya ha tenido ocasión de comprobar de primera mano el efecto que ese aroma combinado con el ya delicioso olor de nuestra compañera causa en nosotros. Y sabe que ni su don puede frenarlo con eficacia.

"Estoy seguro de que hablo por todos si os digo que no nos importará lo más mínimo cuidar de vuestro hijo unas horas. Necesitaréis mucho tiempo para poneros al día. Me refiero a las novedades, por supuesto", añadió con una sonrisa pícara, que nuevamente arrancó la risa maliciosa de los asistentes a la reunión.

Nos despedimos con un gesto, y caminamos hacia la puerta, impacientes. Al pasar junto a Tadeo, Leo pareció dudar un segundo. Asentí sin dejar de caminar, y él se volvió hacia nuestro amigo, que se apoya indolente contra la pared.

"¿Nos acompañas?", preguntó sonriente.

"No en esta ocasión, Leo. Pero gracias", respondió Tadeo. Y su agradecimiento es algo más que sincero.

"Vamos", lo instó Leo, susurrando velozmente. "Lo estás deseando"

"Sin duda. Pero este es un momento para pasarlo en familia", replicó Tadeo. "He esperado meses. Puedo esperar unos días más"

"Eres un buen amigo", sonreí. "Y el mejor de los hombres"

"Y quien diga, o tan siquiera crea lo contrario, tendrá que vérselas conmigo", añadió Leo, escabulléndose apresuradamente de la habitación, riendo entre dientes por haber conseguido decir la última palabra una vez más.

Subimos las escaleras con la impaciencia pintada en el rostro. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en esperar ante la puerta a que las mujeres nos invitaran a entrar. De todas las que se apelotonan en la habitación, a la fuerza alguna ha tenido que percibirnos. Abrí la puerta y por un segundo quedé sorprendido con su número. Parece que ninguna quiere perderse ni una sola de las primeras horas de Andros.

"Jamás había visto tantas mujeres juntas en mi dormitorio", susurré velozmente.

Leo pareció considerarlo un segundo, y sonreí en anticipación a su comentario. Los dos sabemos que va a ser una baladronada.

"Yo sí. Pero no llevaban tanta ropa encima", sonrió, susurrando a su vez.

"Fanfarrón"

"Sincero. No como otros", espetó.

Reí entre dientes, entrando en la habitación. Decenas de ojos se volvieron para mirarnos. Los de Shannen y Alejandra mostraban un divertido aire de reprobación. Hace mucho que Lisías les enseñó a discernir los susurros.

"Como ya sabréis, Nadya está a punto de tomar un baño. Supongo que querréis un poco de intimidad", comentó Shannen con expresión maliciosa, poniéndose en pie. Todas la imitaron de inmediato, y un lento goteo de mujeres comenzó a salir hacia la puerta.

Algunas se detuvieron a felicitarnos, y otras se limitaron a pasar velozmente, riendo entre ellas. Shannen y Alejandra fueron las últimas en salir. Al atravesar la puerta, parecieron reconsiderar una idea, y se volvieron hacia nosotros.

"Esperaremos un momento junto a la puerta, para que podáis traernos a Andros", ofreció Alejandra, sonriente.

"No tendréis que esperar mucho", sonrió Leo, impaciente, empujándome hacia el interior de la habitación.

"Yo creo que sí", rió Shannen, con expresión misteriosa. "Pero tranquilos, no tenemos prisa"

Tras un rápido gesto de agradecimiento, atravesamos el dormitorio para dirigirnos al baño, intrigados por su comentario. Al abrir la puerta, comprendí más allá de toda duda a qué venía la burla de Shannen. Leo y yo nos quedamos paralizados, incapaces de hacer nada más que contemplar la imagen de nuestra compañera y nuestro cachorro. Tras de nosotros, la risa suave de las compañeras de Lisías celebró nuestro aturdimiento.

Nadya está ya en la bañera, y el perfume del azahar y de su piel, inunda cada centímetro de la estancia. Tentador, irresistible. Pero por una vez, no fue solo en mi lujuria en lo que pude pensar. Una parte muy pequeña de mi mente registró su irresistible aroma, más poderoso que el más potente de los afrodisíacos, pero el resto está demasiado ocupado embebiéndose con la hermosa imagen de nuestra compañera jugando con el cachorro. Lo sostiene por debajo de sus bracitos diminutos, sonriendo con dulzura, y el pequeño chapotea en el agua, encantado con el nuevo hábitat que está descubriendo. Una burbuja ascendió, y estalló junto a su rostro. Andros frunció la nariz, y pareció sorprendido, clavando los ojos en su madre, como si esperara de ella que le dijera cual debía ser su reacción. Nadya rió alegremente, y tras solo un segundo de duda, el cachorro volvió a chapotear con más fuerza.

"Le encanta el agua", rió Nadya en nuestra dirección.

De algún modo, eso rompió el hechizo. De lo contrario, creo que Leo y yo nos hubiéramos quedado junto a la puerta para toda la eternidad observando, contemplando el milagroso espectáculo. Y supe que pasaríamos muchas horas haciendo simplemente eso. Mirando como nuestro hijo descubre el mundo. Pero en este instante, la imagen de Nadya nos devolvió a la realidad. O al menos a otra realidad distinta de Andros. El calor del baño ha teñido de color su eternamente pálida tez. Sus ojos bailan divertidos y felices en su cara perfecta, y su boca dibuja la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás he visto. Bajo la espuma se dibujan los contornos de su cuerpo esbelto, ocultándola de una forma tan tentadora, que reprimí a duras penas el deseo de abalanzarme sobre ella y apartar el etéreo manto blanco para poder embeberme con la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo. El deseo me golpeo como un mazo, y hasta mi refinado olfato llegó también el olor denso e imperioso del de mi hermano. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, recogí a Andros en mis brazos. Gruñó, furioso, e hizo ademán de volver con su madre, pero entonces algo en mí pareció captar su atención. Con un gesto torpe, se aferró a mis cabellos y tiró con fuerza, intentando llevarlos a su boca. Reí, apartando con suavidad su mano. Volvió a gruñir, e intentó de nuevo aferrarse a mi pelo.

"Maldita sea nuestra suerte. Va a ser tan testarudo como tú", protesté en dirección a Leo, volviendo a separar su mano. Mi hermano se limitó a reír entre dientes, burlón.

"Está muy despierto", comentó Nadya. "Los bebés humanos tardan semanas en moverse como él lo hace"

"¿En serio?", inquirió Leo, curioso. "¿Y qué hacen?"

"Pues… Duermen la mayoría del tiempo, creo", respondió Nadya.

"Por eso los mortales tardan tanto en crecer. Pierden demasiadas horas con los ojos cerrados", arguyó, despreciativamente.

Sonrió al ver como nuestro hijo sigue empeñado en tirar de mi pelo, y tras pensarlo un segundo, se volvió hacia la mesa. Tomó un trozo de papel, lo arrugó entre sus dedos y a continuación lo agitó frente a Andros. Tras unos segundos siguiendo el movimiento del papel, éste abandonó sus fútiles intentos de aferrarse a mi pelo, y se abalanzó sobre la mano de Leo, recogiendo la improvisada pelota con un gorjeo satisfecho.

"No tiene mucha capacidad de concentración", desaprobó.

"Dale tiempo, hermano", reí. "¿No acaba de decirte Nadya que los humanos ni siquiera se mueven? Bastante hace ya"

Antes de darle la oportunidad de cansarse del juguete, lo deposité en brazos de Alejandra, notando una extraña sensación de vacío al dejar de sentir el frío de su piel y su peso en mis manos. Alejandra lo recibió encantada, y se alejó velozmente con Shannen antes de que cambiara de opinión. Volví al baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal y como esperaba, encontré a Leo a punto de entrar en la bañera. Lejos ya del embrujo de la imagen de Andros, sabía que no tardaría ni una décima de segundo en atender a los dictados de su infalible lujuria. Me desnudé con la velocidad del rayo, y me uní a mi familia, dominado por la impaciencia.

"Es precioso, ¿verdad? Tan pequeño, tan perfecto", dijo Nadya, acurrucándose entre nosotros con un suspiro satisfecho.

"Ni la mitad que tú", murmuré, acercándome a su cuello. Al moverse ha separado la espuma que me impedía ver su cuerpo, y ahora aparece ante mis ojos, enloqueciéndome de deseo. Su vientre ha recuperado su forma habitual, liso y firme, pero su pecho está tan deliciosamente hinchado como en los últimos meses, colmado del alimento de nuestro hijo. Llevé una mano hacia él, murmurando algún admirado adjetivo de forma casi inconsciente. Ella me apartó con un manotazo juguetón.

"¿No decías que te gustaba mi pecho porque podías cubrirlo entero con una mano? Pues tal y como está ahora eso no es posible", me riñó sonriente.

"Mi hermano es el peor mentiroso que ha visto el mundo, querida", intervino Leo, jugueteando con el cabello de Nadya. "Deberías castigarlo. Dile que se marche. Yo cuidaré de ti", añadió en tono seductor.

"¿Aún no hemos vuelto a compartir su lecho y ya quieres echarme?", protesté entre risas.

"De aquí no se va ninguno de los dos", ronroneó Nadya. "Os echaba de menos"

No hizo falta nada más. Nuestras manos recorrieron su cuerpo, recordando sus formas, grabando en la memoria cada centímetro de su piel, acariciando los músculos de su vientre, firmes de nuevo, como si quisiéramos convencernos de que la precaución ya no es necesaria. Ya no hay que temer por dañar al cachorro. Ya podemos hacerla nuestra sin reservas. Y agradecí que de nuevo volvamos a ser tres. Si bien es cierto que de tarde en tarde a Leo y a mí nos gustaba burlarnos el uno al otro para disfrutar a solas de la compañía de Nadya, tener que hacerlo por imposición no fue del agrado de ninguno de los dos. Los mejores encuentros que he tenido con mi compañera, siempre han tenido lugar acompañado por mi hermano, y este no va a ser la excepción. Pronto me di cuenta de que el apetito de Nadya por los dos supera con creces a cualquier deseo que haya sentido hasta entonces. Si nosotros hemos echado de menos compartirla, sin duda ella ha añorado mucho más el gozar de los dos. La fiera que ruge en su interior se desató sin medida ni control, alimentándose con nuestras caricias y nuestra pasión. De la bañera nos arrastró al suelo, y de éste a la cama, enredándonos en propuestas cada vez más y más lascivas, más y más imperiosas. Dejé de pensar, dejé de atender a nada que no fueran sus inacabables demandas. El mundo se redujo a sus caderas, mientras mi habilidad para controlarme en cualquier situación se esfumaba como el humo tras un incendio, dejando sólo un pequeño rastro, un recuerdo necesario para no poner un fin anticipado a nuestras horas de pasión. Hasta ese momento, no supe cuanto había añorado clavarme en la cálida humedad de su cuerpo sin miramientos, renunciar a decenas de juegos que temía que dañaran al cachorro que crecía en sus entrañas. Gocé de su cuerpo como nunca antes dominado por la impaciencia, por el ansia irrefrenable de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, mientras luchaba con mi hermano en un enloquecido juego de placer por ser el primero en poner en práctica cualquier diversión que apareciera en nuestra mente, pulsante de lujuria, y una parte muy pequeña de ella me dijo que moriría de inanición en esa cama. Que jamás saciaría mi apetito por sus caricias, por sus abrazos… Y por sus brutales zarpazos. Sus uñas clavadas en mi piel, abriendo mi carne, empujándonos e incitándonos con cada oleada de su placer, se convirtieron en el más celestial de los dolores. El olor de mi sangre y de la de mi hermano, despertaron un nuevo apetito en mí. Clavé mis dientes en la cintura de Nadya, y bebí de ella con ansia, mientras Leo se deleitaba saboreándola de la vena que late en la cara interna de sus muslos, cercana al centro de su placer. Ella gimió y se retorció entre nuestros brazos, buscando un lugar de nuestros cuerpos en los que poder inyectar su ponzoña. Cuando hubo abierto una herida en cada uno, bebí de mi hermano y él de mí, y nuevamente de ella. Nuestras mentes se encadenaron en una rueda de lujuria sin fin, y el placer llegó al fin con una fuerza que haría estremecer hasta las entrañas del maldito planeta. Mi placer. El de Nadya. El de Leo. Todos en mi mente, y el mío en las suyas en un crescendo insostenible. El mismísimo espíritu de la Madre Tierra tuvo que oír nuestros gemidos.

Rendidos, caímos sobre ella, gozando de las imágenes de la sangre. Del nuevo goce que trae consigo saber hasta del alma de cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, de aceptación plena de la existencia del otro. Permanecimos así, abrazados y felices durante una eternidad, simplemente disfrutando del contacto, del recuerdo, hasta que Nadya ronroneó con suavidad, y buscó una postura más cómoda.

"Os echaba tanto de menos", suspiró. "No teneros a los dos ha sido lo peor de todo mi embarazo", añadió con una sonrisa.

"Y no beber de tu sangre lo peor para nosotros", sonreí. "Pero ahora nos tendrás hasta hartarte"

"Dudo mucho que eso ocurra", sonrió Nadya. "Ni siquiera he empezado a saciarme"

"Eso se puede arreglar, querida", replicó Leo, acariciándola lascivamente.

Nadya rió alegremente.

"Muy tentador. Y por una vez, no voy a decirte que no considere la idea. Pero antes quiero saber de que hablabais con Lisías y los demás"

Había esperado que el nacimiento del cachorro pusiera fin a su sed descontrolada, y volviera a alimentarse con la misma frugalidad que la caracterizaba antes de su preñez. Y una parte de mí, sospechaba decepcionada que también disminuiría sus otros apetitos. Pero mi instinto me dice que no ha sido así. En una rápida incursión en su mente, comprobé que realmente desea iniciar un nuevo juego al terminar nuestra charla, y crucé una veloz mirada de sonriente entendimiento con Leo. Mi hermano captó al vuelo lo que pretendía trasmitirle, y sonrió a su vez con genuina malicia. Sus dedos recorrieron los muslos de Nadya, provocando un ronroneo más que tentador. Estaba a punto de unirme a sus caricias, cuando mi compañera volvió a regalarnos su risa.

"Creo haber dicho que _antes_ quería saber de que hablabais con Lisías", rió.

"¿Eso dijiste?", preguntó Leo. "Lo siento amor, no escuchamos nada después de 'muy tentador'"

Ella lo miró con gesto de divertido reproche, y con un suspiro resignado me dispuse a responder a sus preguntas. Nada detiene la curiosidad de Nadya, y cuanto antes la sacie, antes nos permitirá saciar otros apetitos más gratos. Y en verdad, estoy deseando trasmitirle las novedades.

"¿Has estado escuchando una conversación privada, amor?", sonreí, a modo de introducción, regodeándome con la maravillosa sorpresa que vamos a darle.

"Si os hubiera estado escuchando, no necesitaría que me respondierais", replicó. "Sólo sé que lo que os dijeron os dejó completamente atónitos. Tanteaba sin mucha atención vuestro estado de ánimo cuando sentí el asombro. Pero con todo lo que tenía aquí, no pude concentrarme en tu mente para averiguar el motivo. Aunque desde luego, sé que es algo bueno, o no estaríais de tan buen humor"

"Es la mejor de las noticias, querida. Lisías y los demás jefes de clan han ofrecido compartir su sangre con Andros", expliqué.

Se incorporó en la cama de un salto, con su rostro convertido en la más perfecta máscara del asombro… y la alegría. Ya lleva el tiempo suficiente entre los nuestros como para saber que ese regalo supera con creces las expectativas más osadas. Me miró un instante, tanteando mi mente, como queriendo asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente, y al poco una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad iluminó su cara.

"Eso es…", balbuceó, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada. "Es maravilloso. Esperaba que vosotros le dierais la vuestra, pero esto es más de lo que podía esperar"

"Se convertirá en un hombre muy fuerte, Nadya", señaló Leo. "Llevará en sus venas la sangre de los más poderosos, de los más dotados. ¿Quién sabe dónde podrá llegar con eso?"

Nadya volvió a recostarse junto a nosotros, con un suspiro de felicidad y satisfacción.

"Adoro a ese hombre", sonrió. "Esta es la mejor idea que ha tenido jamás. Y el mejor regalo"

"Para ser fiel a la verdad, hay que decir que la idea no partió de él. Aunque desde luego, no ha dudado en hacerla suya", replicó Leo, riendo entre dientes.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién se ha atrevido a pedirle a Lisías su sangre? Es muy reticente a cederla, todos los sabemos"

"Fue idea de Tadeo, querida. Él pensó que la sangre de un cazador ayudaría a Andros a protegerse de los brujos, y llamó a Lisías para comentarle su plan", aclaró Leo.

"Fue muy astuto. Sin duda confiaba en que Lisías se ofreciera a ceder su sangre en lugar de la de un cazador, pero lo que no esperaba es que avisara también a todos los demás", sonreí.

Nadya frunció el ceño.

"¿Y Andros recibirá también la sangre de un cazador?", preguntó, con un cierto deje de expectante irritación.

Reímos a carcajadas, sabiendo sin duda que está causando su creciente mal humor.

"Tranquila, amor. Antes de permitir que la ponzoña de Menelao entre en Andros, lo mataré con mis propias manos", rió Leo.

"Y yo te ayudaré", masculló ella. "Aunque Tadeo no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra por ello"

Volvimos a reír, encantados con su rabia. Hace no mucho, la pequeña y dulce Nadya se habría escandalizado al pensar que podía matarse a alguien con un motivo en apariencia tan vano. Pero no me cabe duda de que, hoy por hoy, si Menelao pretendiera acercarse a nuestro hijo con una herida abierta en sus manos, esperando que bebiera de él, la propia Nadya le arrancaría primero la mano, y después la cabeza.

"No tendrás que hacerlo, mi vida", reí. "Tadeo es astuto, pero Lisías lo es más. Impuso como condición para ceder su sangre, que el cazador que dotara a Andros de la suya fuera Tadeo"

"Y por supuesto, todos aceptaron, Tadeo incluido", sonrió Leo. "En el fondo, sabe que es el mejor, aunque matará a cualquiera que le obligue a reconocerlo"

"Incluido a ti", espeté.

"No. A mi no", sonrió Leo. "Me conoce demasiado bien, y sabe porque le digo todo lo que le digo. Además, ¿qué te hace suponer que podría conmigo?"

"¿Y dónde está ahora, por cierto?", preguntó Nadya, ignorando nuestro intercambio de frases. Sabe de sobra que Tadeo y Leo difícilmente llegarán a las manos, y que si eso ocurre, difícilmente habrá un vencedor. Las fuerzas están demasiado igualadas. "Para ser sincera, esperaba que viniera con vosotros", añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Se lo ofrecimos, pero prefirió dejarnos pasar un tiempo en familia", expliqué. "Es un buen hombre"

"¿Decepcionada, vida?", inquirió Leo, burlón.

"Sabes que no. Ha sido maravilloso teneros de nuevo a los dos en mi cama, y sólo para mí", sonrió Nadya, acariciando la mejilla de mi hermano con indecible dulzura. "Pero quizá podríais avisarlo para lo que teníamos pensado después de que me contarais vuestra reunión con Lisías. Ya ha esperado mucho, ¿no creéis?"

Apenas un segundo después de que Nadya terminara su frase, Leo y yo reímos a carcajadas, y ella nos acompañó con una serena sonrisa. Mi hermano fue el primero en hablar.

"Pierdes facultades, amigo. Esperaba tenerte aquí antes de que Nadya terminara su frase", se burló.

Tomando la pulla de Leo como una invitación a entrar, Tadeo se deslizó dentro del dormitorio con sus andares felinos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con estudiada parsimonia, y se dejó caer en la cama a nuestros pies con la indiferente agilidad de un enorme gato montés. Apoyándose sobre un codo, y sin apartar los ojos de Nadya, le dedicó una mueca despreciativa a Leo.

"Lo hubiera hecho. Pero tuve que dejar a vuestro hijo en manos de otro. Y casi hubo bofetadas para gozar de ese privilegio. Por suerte, nadie le discute nada a Lisías. Ahora está con él, arrancándole mechones enteros de pelo, mientras nuestro anciano amigo se ríe a carcajadas", explicó en tono ligero.

"¿Has estado espiándonos otra vez, Tadeo?", preguntó Nadya en tono de falso reproche.

"En absoluto, querida", replicó, alzando una mano con gesto afectado, y posando uno de sus dedos en el pie de Nadya. "Escuché mi nombre, y presté atención, nada más"

"Y tú me acusas de ser el mayor mentiroso del mundo", reí en dirección a Leo.

"Acaban de robarte el título", respondió éste sonriente, mirando con afecto a Tadeo.

Tadeo sonrió apenas, concentrando su mirada en los dedos de su mano izquierda, que trazan complicados círculos en el empeine de Nadya.

"No podéis acusarme de cotillear. Os ha tenido que oír hasta el último maldito vampiro del Continente", protestó en tono ligero, mientras sus exploradores dedos ascendían por la pantorrilla de Nadya, que bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con lo que casi parecía su antigua timidez.

"Tampoco hemos hecho _tanto_ ruido", señaló.

"Oh, ya lo creo que sí", replicó Tadeo, incorporándose en su asiento, y deshaciéndose con gesto parsimonioso de su levita de terciopelo. Desde que se pusieron de moda hace unos cuantos siglos, siempre ha llevado esas levitas. Y creo que seguirá llevándolas hasta el fin de sus días. "Pero está bien, querida. Siempre es bueno para un guerrero conocer las fintas preferidas de sus contrincantes"

"¿Y a qué esperas para levantar tu espada y demostrarnos que las has entendido correctamente?", lo provocó Nadya en tono seductor.

"Tranquila, querida. Disponemos de toda una eternidad, no es necesario apresurarse"

"Debo haberme equivocado. Creí entender que ardías en deseos de poner a prueba tu arma frente a mí. Pero todo parece indicar que no tienes demasiada prisa", replicó Nadya, con un puchero que imitaba a la perfección los que Mimí suele dedicarle a Malachy.

"Jamás tengo prisa para según que cosas, mi hermosa dama. Y tus compañeros pueden ratificarlo. Si bien tú pareces estar convencida de ser la única protagonista de este delicioso têt á têt, ambos pueden confirmarte que llevo mucho más tiempo del que tu refinada cabecita puede concebir proponiéndoles exactamente lo mismo que a ti"

"Es cierto", confirmó Leo, riendo entre dientes al ver el gesto irritado de Nadya.

"Totalmente cierto", aseguré yo. "Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que escuché sus propuestas. Pero si sé que fue hace mucho"

"Y que las repetí en innumerables ocasiones", sonrió Tadeo.

"Con idéntico resultado", rió Leo. "Al menos por mi parte"

"Y por la mía", sonreí. "Y tampoco recuerdo haber aceptado en esta ocasión"

"Ya discutiremos ese tema más adelante, Alyosha. Veremos a donde nos llevan nuestros pasos, no adelantemos acontecimientos"

"Sin embargo, algo habrá que ir adelantando", intervine, al ver que Nadya empieza a perder la paciencia, y su lengua está a punto de desatarse. "La dama se impacienta, Tadeo"

"Está bien", concedió con un suspiro teatral. "Pero permitidme antes que os explique algo. Cada hombre o mujer que comparte mi lecho, es como un regalo para mis sentidos. Y me gusta desenvolver cada regalo con mis propias manos. Lamentablemente, no habéis tenido la deferencia de darme esa oportunidad", dijo, señalando nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

"Diablos, Tadeo", estalló Leo. "Si ese es tu capricho, me levantaré y me pondré una docena de trajes para que puedas quitármelos, pero déjate de cháchara inútil, hombre"

Tadeo chascó la lengua varias veces, en un afectado gesto de reprobación.

"Cuánta impaciencia en unos seres eternos. Agradezco la propuesta, pero no es eso en lo que estaba pensando", sonrió. "Quizá la dama quiera concederme el honor de considerarme su regalo"

La idea complació a Nadya, aunque se esforzó por disimularlo, dispuesta a seguir a Tadeo en su minucioso juego de seducción. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño, fingiendo valorar su ofrecimiento, esperando que perdiera la paciencia aguardando su respuesta. Pero nuestro amigo ha jugado a este juego infinitas veces más que ella, y se limitó a contemplarla con una sonrisa burlona, y sin rastro de expectación. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardaría Nadya en rendirse, y una rápida incursión a la mente de Leo me confirmó que sus pensamientos siguen el mismo divertido rumbo que los míos.

"_Diez contra uno a que ella se rinde primero. ¿Apuestas?"_, ofreció sonriente, al percibir mi intromisión.

Negué muy suavemente con una sonrisa. Una vez más, se trata de una apuesta perdida. Como si quisiera confirmar mi pensamiento, Nadya se rindió en ese mismo instante. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y gateó con sus mejores ademanes felinos hacia Tadeo, que la esperó sin alterar ni un ápice su postura. Con la misma provocadora lentitud, desató la cinta que mantiene cerrado el cuello de su anticuada camisa blanca de hilo, y cada una de las que sujetan sus mangas abullonadas. Sólo entonces, él alteró su postura, incorporándose y levantando los brazos para ayudarla a deslizar la camisa por su cabeza. Sólo yo llegué a ver en la mente de nuestra compañera el lascivo suspiro de admiración que reprimió con gran esfuerzo al ver el poderoso pecho marmóreo de Tadeo. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, deslizó los dedos por su vientre musculoso, buscando el cierre de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Tadeo detuvo sus manos con un rapidísimo gesto que sobresaltó a Nadya, sólo un segundo.

"Ya he tenido bastante de este juego, querida. Vamos a jugar de verdad", susurró.

Desde ese instante, todo pareció suceder a gran velocidad, y al mismo tiempo ralentizarse y deslizarse como si el tiempo se hubiera convertido en melaza y a la vez en aire. Sabiendo lo mucho que Tadeo ha suspirado por este encuentro, Leo y yo le cedimos la iniciativa sin necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo, sin dudarlo y desde luego, visto el resultado, sin perder ni un instante en lamentarnos por ello. Siempre supe que con él la diversión estaba garantizada, pero superó de largo todas mis expectativas. Nuestro amigo usó hasta la última gota de toda la inmensa pericia reunida a lo largo de sus muchos siglos para orquestar para nosotros una sinfonía enloquecida en la que todos éramos a la vez instrumentos y concertistas. Juegos y placeres que se superponían y se complementaban en un tempo infernal, con un ritmo impecable. Al igual que mi hermano, o que yo mismo, Tadeo siempre es un guerrero. Y un guerrero sabe reconocer cada pequeño gesto, cada movimiento apenas perceptible, cada leve intención por muy sutilmente que ésta se muestre. Interpretó con maestría todos y cada uno de nuestros apetitos, sometiéndose cuando era preciso, mostrándose exigente si tal era nuestro deseo. Se mostró sumiso, imperioso, concentrado, risueño, violento y delicado. Un instante y al siguiente, y todo a un tiempo. Reímos, gozamos y disfrutamos cada segundo, y cuando la copa del placer se llenó por fin hasta derramarse, la noche había dado paso al amanecer. Si nunca he lamentado esta primera elección de Nadya, ahora puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que ha sido perfecta. No habría podido, ni esforzándome en ello, imaginar un compañero de juegos mejor para la primera vez en que mi hermano y yo compartimos a nuestra compañera con otro hombre, ni un encuentro más divertido y fructífero.

Aún remoloneábamos blandamente en el lecho que había servido de escenario a la obra que Tadeo versionó para nosotros, cuando la voz de Nadya en mi mente me arrancó de la plácida apatía que suele apoderarse de mi una vez saciada la pasión. Parece preocupada e inquieta, y me costó un gran esfuerzo no hacer ningún gesto que alertara a mi hermano sobre nuestra privada comunicación. Sé lo mucho que le duele saber de nuestras conversaciones mentales, y lo mucho que detesta reconocer la envidia que le causan, aunque Nadya y yo jamás le culparemos por ese sentimiento. En primer lugar, porque ella ansía tanto como él poder leer sus pensamientos, y también por que sé que si yo estuviera en su lugar, enloquecería de celos. Por él, y por mi compañera, daría cualquier cosa para que Leo pudiera tener esa intimidad con nosotros en todo momento, y no solo en los breves instantes en que compartimos nuestra ponzoña.

"_Lyosha, ¿qué le pasa a Tadeo?"_, inquirió intranquila.

Fingí acomodarme para poder observar a nuestro amigo, sorprendiéndome de la suspicacia de Nadya. Tadeo descansa en lo que parece una actitud relajada, y sus labios incluso dibujan una leve sonrisa satisfecha. Su apetitoso aroma salado y picante, apenas muestra nada fuera de lo común. Pero si uno lo observa con más atención, puede percibir una cierta crispación en su rostro, un tenue vestigio en su olor, tan sutil que casi pasa desapercibido a mi bien afinado olfato de infalible rastreador. Pero una vez que fui consciente de él, no me costó lo más mínimo interpretarlo, y mucho menos conocer su motivo. Me retiré el cabello de la frente, en un gesto que no llamaría la atención de Tadeo, pero sí la de mi hermano. Cuando clavó sus ojos en mí, fruncí mi nariz de forma apenas perceptible, mirando de reojo a nuestro amigo. Leo se concentró de inmediato en su olor, y tras unos instantes en que creí que no lo captaría, percibió al fin la levísima amargura que emana de su rastro. Reprimió un suspiro, y se dispuso a distraerlo, al ver que yo me inclinaba sobre Nadya, sabiendo que me disponía a explicarle en silencio la causa de esa tristeza. Al poco, ambos estaban embarcados en una animada conversación a la que dejé de prestar atención casi de inmediato.

"_No es nada que deba preocuparte, querida"_, respondí por fin, esperando que ella se conformara con eso, pero sabiendo que no va a ser así.

"_Pero parece… Triste ¿Por qué?"_, insistió.

"_No está triste, querida. Sólo un poco melancólico, nada más"_

"_Pero no tiene motivos, ¿no? Quiero decir…",_ se detuvo en la mitad de la frase, sin saber muy bien por donde continuar. Sonreí. No es necesario que termine. Nadya tiene la mala costumbre de temer siempre que la rechacen por cualquier falta que no ha sido consciente de haber cometido. Algún día me encargaré de todos y cada uno de los mortales que le hicieron tener tanto miedo, pero mientras tanto haré lo posible para que pierda esos absurdos temores.

"_Ha sido perfecto, querida, y lo sabes de sobra. Su estado no tiene nada que ver con nuestro encuentro. O quizá sí, pero no del_ _modo en que tú piensas",_ sonreí en su mente.

Ella frunció el ceño, considerando mis palabras. Creí que pronto llegarían nuevas preguntas, y me preparé para responderlas, pero una vez más, la admirable mente analítica de Nadya me tomó por sorpresa.

"_¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? ¡Qué idiota!"_, exclamó con irritada incredulidad.

No respondí, reprimiendo una sonrisa amarga. Tadeo se ha esforzado mucho por no mostrar sus sentimientos, y aunque Nadya ha mejorado mucho en la imagen que tiene de sí misma, le sigue sorprendiendo la admiración y el amor que despierta en los demás. Si hay una mujer sobre la tierra incapaz de imaginar que un hombre como Tadeo pueda enamorarse de ella, esa debe ser Nadya.

"_¿Desde cuándo?"_, murmuró aturdida.

"_Casi desde el principio, mi amor"_

"_¿Y vosotros lo sabíais?"_

"_Casi desde el principio, mi amor",_ repetí burlón.

"_¿Y no me lo dijisteis?"_, preguntó, transformando su aturdimiento en irritación.

"_¿Para qué, querida? Él no alberga ninguna esperanza. Lo mínimo que podíamos hacer es mantener intacta su dignidad" _

Al ver la mirada concentrada con la que respondió a ese comentario, la sombra de una posibilidad que ni Leo ni yo nos habíamos atrevido a considerar se cebó en mí, despertando mis incontrolables celos. Me forcé a serenarme, a obligarme a reconocer ante mí mismo lo absurdo de ese sentimiento. Hace mucho que tengo el absoluto convencimiento de que jamás amaré a otra mujer que no sea ella, y no hace mucho menos que Leo también ha recorrido ese sorprendente camino. Por algún motivo que poco tiene que ver con la lógica, y mucho menos con la experiencia, siempre he creído que a ella le ocurría lo mismo con nosotros, y me regocijaba con esa creencia. Movidos por un sentimiento de pueril posesión, ambos deseamos significar para ella lo mismo que ella supone para nosotros. Su único y eterno gran amor. Pero ambos debemos reconocer que eso no es lo habitual entre nuestra especie, y si Nadya ama a Tadeo, no podemos alegar ningún motivo razonable para no aceptarlo. Cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de tenerlo por hermano, y si es lo que nuestra compañera desea, no podemos negárselo.

"_No seas ridículo, Lyosha"_, me sobresaltó la voz de Nadya en mi cabeza.

La miré con asombro. Se está volviendo muy hábil liberando las barreras de mi mente. Tendré que tener más cuidado en el futuro, o Leo y yo nos veremos en problemas muy a menudo.

"_Lo amo, es cierto. Pero no de ese modo. No como a vosotros"_, sonrió con ternura.

"_No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. Es una vergüenza, lo sé, pero…"_, farfullé.

"_¿Y se lo dices a la mujer que pensó que el único modo de no tener que compartiros era haceros pasar por un absurdo ritual en el que ninguno de los tres creemos?"_, replicó sonriente. _"No te disculpes, querido. Por una vez, estoy encantada con tus celos. Pero me sigue preocupando Tadeo"_

"_No hay nada que puedas hacer, Nadya. Me gustaría decirte que el tiempo lo pondrá todo en su sitio, pero no sé si la herida que lo tortura hoy sanará sólo con el transcurso de los años. Supongo que cuando todo este asunto de los brujos termine, se marchará y buscará el olvido. Y ojalá lo encuentre"_

"_¡No!", _exclamó Nadya, y su voz sonó en mi mente como un grito ensordecedor._ "No quiero que se vaya. No quiero perderlo. No puedes dejar que se vaya, Lyosha. Que no pueda corresponderle, no quiere decir que pueda permitir que se aleje de nuestro lado"_

Su reacción fue tan brusca que olvidó todas las precauciones, todos los disimulos. Se incorporó de un salto, y nos miró como si toda la conversación hubiera tenido lugar en voz alta. Sólo cuando los sorprendidos ojos de mi hermano y de Tadeo se clavaron en ella, se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Ocurre algo, mi dama?", preguntó Tadeo.

Leo se mantuvo en silencio, clavando sus ojos en mí con expresión preocupada, sospechando igual que yo que nada va a detener a Nadya.

"Júrame que no nos dejarás", rogó.

Tadeo comprendió de inmediato a que se debía esa extemporánea petición, y torció el gesto en una mueca torturada.

"No puedo jurarte eso, Nadya", murmuró. "No puedes pedirme eso", añadió tras un instante, apartando su vista de ella, y clavándola en sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.


	9. Capítulo 8 NADEZHDA

**Relájate, Arthe, hermana, relájate. Cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, aunque te advierto que no va a aclarar demasiado lo que va a pasar con Tadeo…**

**Eso es algo que ya se irá viendo… (Si, ya sé, ya sé, soy malvada, cruel y blablabla… ¿A que es maravilloso? Jajaja) **

**Conste que ya advertí que Tadeo era un personaje delicioso. Me encanta ese personaje, me encanta. Bueno, adoro a casi todos mis personajes (de hecho, a todos salvo a los que ya están hechos para que se les odie, como Menelao), y cuando empecé a escribir sobre él, lo introduje como un personaje que esperaba que fuera secundario, que sólo me ocupara unos cuantos capítulos. Pero me enamoré de él, y fui incapaz de dejarlo. Ahora sólo me falta saber si ese amor será suficiente como para mantenerlo… ¿Quién sabe? Yo no. Al menos aún no. Ya veremos… Tengo mis ideas… jeje.**

**Bueno, ya falta poco para que aparezca otro personaje que me encanta: Milena. En este capítulo se la cita, y pronto aparecerá… ¿Alguien quiere apostar qué va a pasar con ella y con los celos enfermizos de Nadya? ¿Tú, Arthe? ¿Alguna historia que desees apostar?**

**Bueno, me voy, y os advierto que tenéis el fin de semana para colgar capítulos nuevos, o no veréis lo que pasa con esta historia hasta que venga un vampiro deliciosamente sexy a transformarme y ofrecerme su amor eterno. Así que… A currar, wapas.**

**Capítulo 8. NADEZHDA.**

Sentí una ira irracional creciendo en mi interior. Una ira nacida del capricho, o quizá del miedo. Miedo a perder a mi amigo. A mi amante. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero perder su compañía, sus burlas, su afectado sentido del humor, sus comentarios inteligentes y divertidos. No quiero olvidar su risa, la forma de su cuerpo o el tono de su voz. No quiero renunciar a sus galanterías, ni a su amistad. Y no quiero que este encuentro no vuelva a repetirse. No lo amo, es cierto. Jamás podré amar a nadie más que a Leo y Lyosha, y jamás podré corresponder a lo que siente por mí. Pero si puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, mi compañía y mi cama siempre que desee entrar en ella. Y no renunciaré a él por mucho que se oponga. Pelearé como una leona para convencerlo. Y maldito si no voy a conseguir lo que quiero.

"Pero te lo pido", susurré, inclinándome hacia él, y obligándole a mirarme. "No quiero perderte, Tadeo. No quiero que nos dejes"

"No sabes lo que me pides, Nadya", murmuró. "No sabes la tortura que supone saber que nunca podrás corresponderme. Verte cada día con ellos, sabiendo que los amas como jamás me amarás a mí. Como yo te amo"

"No puedo corresponderte de ese modo, Tadeo. Pero tienes mi amor. No ese amor, pero te aseguro que no es poco lo que te ofrezco y que no lo otorgo con facilidad"

"Déjalo Nadya. Tiene derecho a elegir su camino", intervino Leo. "Nosotros sólo podemos aceptarlo"

"No quiero aceptarlo", espeté, como una niña enfurruñada y egoísta. Que es exactamente lo que soy en este instante.

"Nadya…", empezó Lyosha.

"No", lo interrumpí bruscamente. "No. No pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como todos nos hacemos daño". El rostro de los tres mostró una expresión de concentrada testarudez, y decidí serenarme. La tranquilidad y la astucia me darán mejor resultado. "Tadeo, sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, pero tú estás acostumbrado a no tomar el camino fácil. Sigues amando a Menelao con todo el dolor que eso te causa, y él no corresponde ni de lejos tu afecto. Ni lo merece siquiera. Yo te ofrezco todo lo que puedo darte. Quizá no es todo lo que tú deseas, pero al menos es un sentimiento positivo y generoso. ¿Por qué eres más tolerante con Menelao que conmigo? ¿No dices que me amas? Pues demuéstramelo permaneciendo a mi lado, en lugar de destrozarme el corazón alejándote de mí"

Si un argumento podía ganar a su convicción, sin duda debía ser ese. Pero al ver su reacción, lamenté todas y cada una de mis palabras. Me observó durante largo rato, en silencio, con una expresión impenetrable. Después, se levantó de la cama, y empezó a vestirse de espaldas a nosotros.

"Tadeo…", lo llamó Lyosha.

Tadeo alzó una mano demandando silencio, y Lyosha calló de inmediato. Terminó de vestirse, y recogió la levita que había tirado descuidadamente al suelo, lanzándola sobre su hombro.

"Tadeo, yo… lo siento", balbuceé.

"No hay nada que sentir", respondió, encaminándose hacia la puerta sin dirigirnos una sola mirada. "Os veré más tarde. Voy a la ciudad"

"¿Volverás?", pregunté, temiendo su respuesta.

"Volveré"

Abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir por ella, cuando la voz de Leo lo detuvo, pronunciando su nombre. Él se frenó, esperando, aún sin volverse hacia nosotros.

"Buena caza", le deseó.

Tadeo se volvió entonces por primera vez, y miró unos segundos a Leo con una sonrisa afable.

"Gracias", sonrió. "Y no pongas esa cara, mi querida dama. He dicho que volvería, y así lo haré. Aún no te librarás de mí", añadió en mi dirección, antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¿Va a cazar? Pero si no hace ni dos días que salió a alimentarse"

"Por eso le he deseado una buena caza, y no un buen desayuno, mi amor", respondió Leo.

Analicé su rostro y el de Lyosha, buscando una explicación a esa críptica frase. Y de pronto, lo comprendí. Y comprendí muchas más cosas. Maldije mi inocencia una decena de veces, mientras mis compañeros me contemplan, esperando una respuesta que saben que no tardará en llegar.

"Así que a eso te refieres cuando dices que mientras te mantuviste alejado de mí cazaste de forma descontrolada", murmuré, mirando a Lyosha. "Y yo pensando que tenías que haber acabado con la mitad de los animales de Irkutsk… Que idiota"

"Querida, comprende que…"

"No, no es necesario. Lo entiendo", respondí, sorprendida de mi propia respuesta y mi aceptación.

Hace apenas unos meses, si me hubiera confesado que lo que cazaba cuando intentaba mantener su furia a raya era escoria humana, me habría escandalizado. Pero ya no. No ahora, que acepto y conozco mis emociones, mi propia ira, mi capacidad de destrucción y violencia. Hay mortales que son poco menos que animales, y que no nos sirvan de alimento no significa que no puedan servirnos de desahogo. Lo entiendo, y para mi sorpresa, entiendo también que puede llegar el día en que yo desee hacer lo mismo. Sentí a Lyosha tantear mi mente, y le dejé hacer. Quiero que sepa con total seguridad que acepto lo que acabo de descubrir, y que comparto el sentimiento que le empujó a hacerlo. Sonrió con aprobación, y Leo lo imitó de inmediato. Quizá no pueda leer mi mente, pero si su hermano parece satisfecho, es más que suficiente para él.

"¿Por qué no nos levantamos de una vez de esta maldita cama, y vamos a ver a nuestro retoño?", propuso Leo.

"Increíble", rió Lyosha. "Un nuevo milagro de Andros. Debe ser el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de levantarte de una cama en la que yace una hermosa mujer desnuda"

"No me había parado a considerarlo, pero ahora que lo dices…", sonrió Leo.

Nos vestimos velozmente y bajamos al salón, impacientes por volver a ver al cachorro. Pensé con cierta culpabilidad si me habría echado de menos. No era mi intención abandonarlo durante tantas horas, pero mi preocupación se demostró totalmente injustificada. En el salón está reunida una auténtica multitud, en el centro de la cual se halla Lisías, sujetando a Andros en sus brazos, canturreando en voz suave. Mi hijo lo mira absolutamente embelesado, moviendo su cabecita al ritmo que marca la mano de nuestro amigo.

"Nadezhda, querida. Amigos", saludó alegremente. "Venid, acercaos. Acabamos de descubrir que a vuestro cachorro le entusiasma la música"

"Le tranquiliza", sonrió Ahmed. "Hace unos minutos se puso a gruñir y a bufar. No sabíamos como tranquilizarlo hasta que Lisías empezó a cantarle por pura desesperación. Y mira que feliz está"

"La música amansa a las fieras", sonrió Leo. "A mi también me tranquiliza"

Me acerqué y Andros se volvió de inmediato en mi dirección. Me pregunté si había percibido mi olor, o si sólo seguía el ruido de unos pasos acercándose a él. Al verme, comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, protestando con exigentes gañidos, y provocando un coro de murmullos preocupados a su alrededor.

"No pasa nada. Sólo está sediento", sonreí, recogiéndolo de los brazos de Lisías. "Y tiene muy mal genio"

"Si tiene apetito, quizá es un buen momento para hacerle nuestro pequeño regalo", sugirió Lisías. "Si a ti te parece bien, naturalmente"

"Bueno… Tadeo ha marchado a la ciudad y sé que él también quería darle su sangre…", respondí, dubitativa.

"Si ese es el único problema, no debes preocuparte. Esto no es una ceremonia, querida. Tadeo podrá cumplir su parte en cualquier otro momento. Claro que si hay otras objeciones…", añadió, pareciendo decepcionado.

"No", me apresuré a responder. "Ninguna en absoluto. Cuando queráis, por favor"

Lisías fue el primero, sin que nadie se atreviera a mover un solo músculo hasta que se acercó a nosotros. Uno de los muchos privilegios que le corresponden a su antigüedad y su rango. Nadie suele negarle nada, y son pocos los que se atreven a llevarle la contraria. Por un instante, pensé que exigiría quedarse a solas con nosotros para ceder su sangre. Así lo hizo conmigo, y con cada uno de los que ayudó con su poder antes que a mí. Pero en esta ocasión, se limitó a abrir una herida en uno de sus dedos, y acercarlo a los labios de Andros con un gesto rápido que impidió derramarse ni una sola gota de tan preciado líquido. Mi hijo se aferró a su dedo de inmediato, y entonces recordé asustada el dolor que yo sentí al beber de las venas de su muñeca.

"Tranquila, querida", sonrió Lisías. "Él no tiene nada que curar. No le dañará"

Asentí, y le dejé hacer. Confío en Lisías más allá de cualquier duda. Mientras observo como mi pequeño milagro sorbe satisfecho de sus dedos, comprendí que mi amigo sólo exige intimidad cuando lo que intenta es sanar con su sangre, y cuando la herida que abre para hacerlo es lo bastante grande como para que su olor resulte una tentación irresistible para cualquiera que lo perciba. Y vi confirmada mi teoría cuando Andros sorbió unas cuantas gotas, y Lisías retiró la mano, sellando de inmediato la herida con su saliva. Mi hijo expresó su decepción con un gañido furioso, y Zedong se apresuró a acercarse, tomando el lugar de Lisías. Tras él, fue Pedro quien tomó el relevo, y tras unos segundos de disimulada tensión, Lázaro le cedió el puesto a Malachy, reconociéndolo como superior. Sonreí a mi amigo, y él me correspondió alegremente, acariciando el negro cabello de mi hijo antes de llevar sus dedos a los labios del pequeño. La sonrisa de Malachy no se apagó ni un instante mientras Andros bebía de él con expresión satisfecha. Cuando Lázaro le cedió su puesto, Malachy comprendió más allá de toda duda que no ha sido avisado para esta ofrenda simplemente por la amistad que nos une, sino también por su propia valía. Por el reconocimiento por el que tanto ha peleado durante estos últimos años. Ahora es considerado uno entre cientos, uno de los mejores, y a duras penas puede disimular el orgullo que eso provoca en él. Fue generoso con su sangre, y cuando consideró que ya se había tomado demasiado tiempo, cedió su puesto a Lázaro, y éste a Hans.

Sólo entonces, Leo y Lyosha se adelantaron. Se habían mantenido a una distancia cortés, no queriendo imponer su estatus para exigir un turno que no fuera el último, sabiendo que son los únicos que siempre podrán gozar de la compañía de Andros cuando lo deseen. Pero si hasta ese momento han renunciado a cualquier privilegio de su rango, entre ellos están dispuestos a mantenerlos. Siempre se han posicionado en una situación de igualdad, y jamás se han antepuesto el uno al otro. Algo único entre las familias, en las que siempre hay un cabeza visible que, por mucho que ame y respete a sus hermanos, siempre tiene la última palabra. Pero mis dos compañeros actúan desde el principio como un solo hombre, y así pretenden demostrarlo ante los demás. Ambos se arrodillaron junto a nosotros, y ambos llevaron sus dedos a los labios de Andros al mismo tiempo, sin prelación entre ellos, demostrando una vez más su bien conocida igualdad. Les sonreí orgullosa, y comprobé que el pequeño bebe de ellos con más confianza que de ninguno, como si algún instinto atávico les dijera que ambos son sus padres.

Cuando se separaron por fin, Andros parecía ahíto, pero la sorda molestia en mis pechos hinchados con su alimento me convenció de que quizá podría beber un poco más para aliviarla. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me puse en pie, sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño, que satisfecho y feliz se agita inquieto buscando algo en lo que entretener su atención.

"Gracias, amigos", sonreí. "Gracias a todos. Ha sido el mejor regalo que podíamos esperar. Siempre estaremos en deuda con todos y cada uno de vosotros por lo que habéis hecho hoy. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, mi hijo y yo vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pueda terminar de alimentarse"

"Mimí quería hablar contigo, Nadya. Está en nuestra habitación, con Shannen, Alejandra y Mitsuko"

"Iré a verla", respondí. Y al contemplar la mirada serena y la actitud relajada de Malachy, no pude resistirme a provocarlo un poco. "Imagino que tendrá mucho que contarme", espeté con malicia.

"Supongo que esa malicia en tu voz hace referencia al hecho de que pasearas dos veces por delante de nuestra puerta poco antes de que empezara el parto", sonrió Malachy. "Pero creo que te equivocas. Me parece que Mimí está mucho más interesada en hablar de tus juegos que de los míos, querida. Por lo que de novedad tienen, ya me comprendes"

Antes de que mi mente pudiera encontrar una respuesta, las carcajadas de Leo celebraron la salida de Malachy con indudable salacidad. Lo miré irritada, pero como de costumbre, mis amenazas silenciosas no hicieron la más mínima mella en él.

"Sin querer desmerecerte, amigo, déjame que te diga que tu hembra ha escogido bien el tema. Sin duda es mucho más interesante. Aleccionador, me atrevería a añadir"

"Y si Nadya es lo suficientemente explícita, te beneficiarás considerablemente de los detalles. Mimí es una criatura curiosa. Y sedienta", rió Lyosha.

"En ese caso, sólo me queda instarte a que satisfagas de inmediato su curiosidad, Nadya. Yo también soy una criatura sedienta, y me gustaría encontrar una explicación detallada a algunos de los exabruptos que han llegado a nuestros oídos en las últimas horas"

"Eso no será necesario, Malachy", repliqué. "El propio Tadeo está más que dispuesto a aclarároslos a ambos en cuanto tenga oportunidad. En la práctica y con todo lujo de detalles. Y me consta que Mimí preferirá ese modo", repliqué saliendo por la puerta antes de que se les ocurriera una nueva provocación con la que detenerme.

Caminé sin prisa hacia la casa de invitados, disfrutando de los primeros minutos a solas con mi hijo. Mis ojos recorrieron su carita perfecta, grabando cada detalle, atesorando cada rasgo. Su cabello, tan negro como el de Lyosha, fino y suave como el de un gatito recién nacido. Sus ojos, claros como el agua de un lago, idénticos a los de Leo. Sus dedos largos y juguetones y su fruncida boquita de labios rojos como el fuego, como una herida brillante en su pálida piel. Va a crecer muy rápido. Sus movimientos son menos torpes que ayer mismo, y su boca está empezando a aprender a dibujar una sonrisa. Me descubrí ansiando el momento de sus primeras palabras y sus primeros pasos, deseando ver como se acerca tambaleante a mis brazos, pronunciando mi nombre. O llamándome mamá. La parte práctica de mi mente, me hizo volver a la realidad, haciéndome comprender que debería enseñarle a no usar ese título para mí. No podemos permitir que la fuerza de la costumbre lo haga olvidar las precauciones, y que de sus labios surja la palabra madre o padre ante desconocidos, ante cualquiera que no sea de nuestra especie, que pueda ponerlo en peligro. Con un suspiro resignado, me propuse enseñarle a decir Nadya, antes que madre, y Lyosha o Leo antes que padre. Aparté con gesto distraído sus manos de mis cabellos, y me dispuse a entrar en la casa de invitados, no sin antes percatarme de que Lucas y John me siguen a una prudencial distancia. Parece que el nacimiento de Andros no va a conseguir que la vigilancia merme ni un ápice, maldita sea la condenada actitud sobreprotectora de mis compañeros.

Apenas había entrado en el vestíbulo, cuando Mimí abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, asomándose a la barandilla del piso superior. Tras ella, salieron las demás, mirándola con cierto aire reprobador. Que por supuesto a Mimí le importó un infierno. Gritó mi nombre, y saltó al vestíbulo con una ágil voltereta.

"Nadya", exclamó. "Tengo un millón de cosas que contarte. Y tú a mí", añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si vas a decirme que te has reconciliado con Malachy, ya lo sé. Deberías de ver la cara de Gregory cuando lo llevé por delante de vuestro dormitorio"

Mimí rió entre dientes.

"Me hubiera gustado verla. Es tan estirado que da grima", replicó con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero eso no es lo principal, Nadya. Shannen, Alejandra, Mitsuko y yo llevamos un montón de tiempo hablando. Ven, déjanos que te contemos las novedades"

Me arrastró sin miramientos al piso superior, donde nos aguardan las demás, sonriendo alegremente al ver a Andros retorcerse en mis brazos.

"¿Puedo cogerlo?", preguntó Mitsuko, ansiosa.

"Dentro de un momento, Mitsuko. Si no te importa, antes me gustaría alimentarlo"

"¿No le han dado ya su sangre los hombres?", preguntó Shannen, un poco sorprendida. "No parece sediento"

"Si, hace un momento. Pero creo que mis pechos van a reventar si no consigo que beba un poco de mí", aclaré. "Después podréis tenerlo en brazos todo lo que deseéis. Y hasta os lo agradeceré, pesa una tonelada", añadí, tomando asiento y acercando a Andros a mi pecho.

Por un segundo, temí que se negara a beber, pero mi pequeño también está resultando ser una criatura sedienta. Tras sólo un brevísimo instante de vacilación, se aferró a mí, y empezó a mamar con ganas. Suspiré satisfecha, mientras mis amigas se sentaban rodeándonos.

"Esta es una buena introducción. Es precisamente de la sangre de los hombres de lo que queríamos hablarte, Nadya", empezó Shannen.

"Sin duda entre todos han elegido bien", añadió Alejandra. "Yo misma hubiera hecho la misma elección que ellos. Sorprendentemente", terminó con una sonrisa malvada.

"Pero entre todas hemos pensado que lo que le han dado no será suficiente", intervino Mitsuko.

"¿Creéis que han olvidado a alguien?", inquirí, sorprendida.

"Exactamente eso, querida", sonrió Shannen.

Me pregunté quién podía ser. Por supuesto, hay docenas de jefes de clan, pero ninguno tan representativo como los que están en mi casa en este momento, ni con tanta influencia. Al ver la mirada expectante de mis amigas, rebusqué en mi memoria sin ningún éxito. Finalmente, Mimí perdió la paciencia.

"¿Es que la maternidad ha terminado con toda tu astucia, Nadya?", exclamó. "Vamos, no es tan difícil"

"Bueno…", empecé dubitativa. "Hay más cabezas de familia, pero…"

"Hay muchas damas de clan", saltó Mimí. "Y no han avisado ni a una sola de ellas"

La mire de hito en hito, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que tienen toda la razón. Con la sangre de los hombres, mi hijo será un guerrero fuerte y temible. Probablemente se convertirá en el cabeza de su propio clan, y no será un clan pequeño y poco influyente. Pero de las mujeres puede heredar muchas más virtudes, tan necesarias como útiles. La templanza, la comprensión, la astucia, la capacidad de hacerse respetar más allá de su estatus… ¿Por qué iba a ser mi hijo la mitad, pudiendo conformar un todo invencible?

"Es perfecto", agradecí. "¿Habéis pensado ya en alguien? Aparte de vosotras, quiero decir"

"Naturalmente, querida. Y no ha sido fácil. Hay pocas damas aparte de las presentes en quien yo confiaría para esa tarea", explicó Alejandra. "Pero finalmente, hemos llegado a una pequeña y selecta lista que nos satisface a todas"

"Nosotras cuatro y alguien más que no es exactamente una dama de clan, pero que sin duda representa todo lo que queremos trasmitirle a ese cachorro. Pero no sé si te gustará, Nadya, aunque espero sinceramente que la aceptes. Es mucho lo que puede ofrecerle a tu hijo", explicó Shannen.

"¿De quién se trata, Shannen? Si es de tu agrado, dudo mucho que no me satisfaga a mí"

"Milena, querida", aclaró Shannen tras un momento de duda. "La mujer que transformó a Leo, como bien sabrás"

Lo consideré un segundo. Todas comprenden por propia experiencia lo que son los celos. Y si alguien puede despertar mis celos, sin duda esa debe ser Milena. Leo la adora con una energía arrolladora. Jamás se volvió contra ella, y jamás dejó de apreciar su compañía. Hace un año, quizá me hubiera negado. Quizá hubiera temido ese reencuentro, con todo lo que suponía. Pero no hoy. Si mis amigas piensan que es la elección perfecta, la recibiré en mi casa con los brazos abiertos, sabiendo que su presencia no es ninguna amenaza para mí. Ya no dudo ni por un segundo del amor que mis compañeros me profesan, y por fin he llegado a convencerme de que jamás amarán a nadie más que yo. Milena será una grata sorpresa para Leo, y si Shannen la considera una buena candidata para ceder su sangre, yo no puedo por menos que confiar en su buen criterio.

"Si a vosotras os parece bien, a mí también", resolví, cambiando a Andros de postura, para que pudiera mamar de mi otro pecho.

"Estupendo. La llamaré de inmediato. Estoy segura de que le encantará la idea", sonrió Mitsuko, dirigiéndose al teléfono.

"Es muy oportuno que nos visite. El nacimiento de Andros es una excusa que no despertará las sospechas de nadie, y así podremos concretar más los detalles de nuestra pequeña conspiración", sonrió Shannen.

"Mi parte en ella es la más fácil", rió Mimí. "Malachy ya detesta a ese cabrón, no tendré que hacer nada para convencerlo"

Alejandra frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el lenguaje de Mimí, pero estoy segura de que es más que capaz de disculpárselo. La inteligencia y buen humor de mi amiga, superan con creces a cualquier otra falta. Y sin duda combina a la perfección con su atuendo extravagante y su infinidad de dibujos corporales y pendientes inverosímiles. De no ser por la estirada fachada de Alejandra, yo ni siquiera oiría sus tacos. Le son tan propios como la expresión vivaracha de sus ojos negros.

"Hay muchos más que lo detestan. Tampoco es del gusto de Lisías, pero todas sabemos lo reticentes que son los hombres a tomar ciertas iniciativas"

"No es el caso de Mal", opuso Mimí. "Menelao ha agotado su paciencia más de una vez, y no es precisamente el más paciente de los hombres. Ni el más tradicional"

"Magnífico, pues. Si tú crees que es así, es una buena noticia. Un aliado entre sus filas puede sernos de gran ayuda"

"Y si eso está aclarado, quizá podrías contarnos en qué has estado perdiendo el tiempo toda la noche", sonrió Mimí.

"Como si no lo supieras", repliqué.

Mitsuko volvió a la habitación en ese instante, retrasando el inevitable interrogatorio de Mimí por un momento.

"Tal y como suponíamos, Milena se ha mostrado entusiasmada con la idea. Me pide que te trasmita su agradecimiento, Nadya, y que te diga que hoy mismo emprenderá el viaje"

"Estupendo", sonreí. "Os lo creáis o no, siento curiosidad por conocerla al fin"

"Te agradará, créeme. Es una gran mujer", sonrió Alejandra.

Andros separó los labios de mi pecho, empujando con fuerza con sus manitas para buscar una postura que le permitiera ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Al ver la mirada expectante de Mitsuko, se lo cedí sonriente. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos torpemente, con actitud auténticamente devota. Andros consideró un instante su nueva ubicación, y tras un pequeño gruñido demostró su satisfacción aferrándose de la cadena que pende del cuello de Mitsuko con un gorjeo complacido.

"Si hemos terminado de conspirar…", interrumpió Mimí. Y por una vez, a Sandra no pareció molestarle su impaciencia. Sonrió maliciosamente, y en un segundo cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban en mí con idéntica malicia.

"¿Ha sido tan divertido como te prometí, querida?", inquirió Shannen.

"Yo diría que incluso más, Shynn", respondí sonriente.

Pero el final de nuestro encuentro aún pesa sobre mi conciencia, y mi sonrisa se apagó al recordar la amargura de Tadeo. Por supuesto, mis amigas captaron de inmediato el cambio en mi ánimo. Me observaron con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, y una vez más, Mimí fue la primera en hablar, reprimiendo un deje de irritación en su voz.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Nadya?", inquirió preocupada. "¿No te han tratado bien?"

"No, no es eso. Es algo… No sé si debo contároslo", dudé.

"Nadya, puedes contarnos lo que sea. Y más si te produce tristeza, ya que es precisamente en este momento cuando deberías ser la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra", me instó Mitsuko.

"Se trata de un secreto que no me pertenece", murmuré.

Shannen y Alejandra cruzaron una rápida mirada de entendimiento, y tras unos segundos de privada comunicación entre hermanas, Shannen se decidió a hablar.

"Me temo que ese pronto será un secreto a voces, querida", murmuró. "Lisías nos lo dijo hace unas horas, y estoy segura de que también habrá informado a Ahmed y a mis hermanos"

Las miré, incapaz de responder. Sin duda deben estar hablando de otra cosa. Tadeo ha sido muy cuidadoso escondiendo sus sentimientos a ojos de todos, sobre todo ante los míos. Dudo que sea eso lo que Lisías les ha contado. Es imposible que haya podido averiguarlo en tan poco tiempo. Debe tratarse de otro asunto.

"Cuando estabas sufriendo los dolores del parto, Lis tuvo que serenarlo. Estaba a punto de enloquecer, al igual que tus compañeros. Imagino que su don para percibir sentimientos, hizo el resto", aclaró Shynn.

"Pues entonces ya sabes lo que ocurre. Lyosha dice que cuando todo este asunto de los brujos termine, Tadeo se irá para no volver. Y yo no quiero eso", murmuré.

"Oh, querida", susurró Mimí, levantándose de golpe de su asiento para abrazarme.

Toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos días se abrió paso por fin, destruyendo mi cuidadosamente erigida fachada de dignidad. Sentí como la tristeza me poseía, y los extraños sollozos que sólo yo entre toda mi especie soy capaz de invocar, sacudieron mi cuerpo. Mimí me abrazó con más fuerza, murmurando incoherentes palabras de ánimo.

"Basta ya, Nadya", pidió Shannen en tono firme. Con cierta amabilidad, pero también con innegable autoridad. Mimí se apartó de mí, sorprendida, clavando sus ojos en ella con sorpresa, y quizá con cierta irritación. Shannen dulcificó su tono. Sólo un poco. "Eres una dama de clan, no una niña perdida en la tormenta. Una dama de clan no lloriquea como un cachorro. Actúa. Así que serénate, y hablemos de esto"

"No hay mucho de lo que hablar. Le pedí que se quedara a nuestro lado, y se negó. Y Leo y Lyosha insisten en que debo dejarle tomar su propio camino"

"Típico de los hombres", masculló Mitsuko. "¿Por qué arreglar lo que para ellos no está roto? Aman tanto su manido libre albedrío que se dejarían matar antes que negárselo a otro hombre"

"¿Y no es la actitud correcta?", pregunté.

"La actitud correcta es la que tú quieras tomar, Nadya. Ya hemos discutido esto en decenas de ocasiones. No se trata de negarle su libertad, sino de enseñarle otras opciones. Y que las acepte con gusto", me corrigió Shannen.

"Aclaremos las cosas antes de tomar una determinación. Entiendo que tú no lo correspondes, porque de lo contrario, supongo que ese par de testarudos que tienes por compañeros no dudarían en aceptarlo como hermano", intervino Alejandra.

"No les haría ninguna gracia, pero lo harían", sonrió Mimí. "Son demasiado antiguos para creer que las cosas pueden hacerse de otro modo"

"Exacto", sonrió Shannen. "Es un placer confirmar una vez más que eres mucho más observadora de lo que cualquiera diría a primera vista, querida"

"Gracias… Supongo", replicó Mimí con expresión sarcástica, a la que Shannen correspondió con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

"No es un dilema sencillo. Tendremos que luchar contra los sentimientos, el dolor, el honor y el amor. Precisamente todo lo que vuelve a un hombre la más intransigente de las criaturas", murmuró Mitsuko, ignorando el intercambio burlón de Shannen y Mimí.

"Pero puede hacerse", replicó Alejandra con una sonrisa malévola.

"Naturalmente", convino Mitsuko, con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sandra. "Todo puede hacerse. Y conozco a la persona idónea para ayudarnos. Por fortuna, no tardará en llegar", concluyó con aire misterioso y conspirador.


	10. Capítulo 9 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues nada, otro capítulo más (y lo que me ha costado parir este… Debe ser porque NO leo nada de NADIE) **

**Arthe, para hacerte feliz, en este capítulo también sale Lisías :) A alguien tengo que hacer feliz, pq me parece que, aunque esta está siendo mi historia favorita del trío (ni te imaginas lo que disfruto escribiéndola), me parece que sólo te interesa a ti (snif)**

**Capítulo 9. LEONARDO.**

Poco a poco, al marcharse Nadya, los demás fueron también retirándose lentamente. Las horas de la mañana siempre son las de menor actividad en una familia, del mismo modo que al anochecer las casas se convierten en auténticos hervideros de actividad. No se trata de cumplir con la leyenda, sino tan solo de una cuestión práctica. Todos hemos vivido como nómadas, y fuera de la protección que ofrecen los muros de las mansiones, hemos pasado infinitas mañanas encerrados entre las paredes de nuestras casas, alejados de los implacables rayos del sol y de las miradas curiosas de nuestros vecinos. Eso ha hecho que nos aficionemos a la noche, y que las familias hayan establecido las horas nocturnas como el momento adecuado para recibir a visitantes y enviados, para reuniones y demás actos sociales.

Algunos se retiraron a entrenarse, otros a descansar, y muchos a reunirse con sus compañeras y amigas. Pronto sólo quedamos en el salón mi hermano y yo, acompañados por Malachy y Lisías.

"Es curioso", comentó éste último. "Esperaba que Tadeo se reuniera con nosotros esta mañana. Lo último que habría imaginado es que se marchara con tanta prisa"

"Y menuda prisa. Creo que ese condenado salvaje destrozó las ruedas de su maldito coche con ese derrapaje", comentó Malachy, risueño.

"Eh, ten un poco de respeto, amigo. No llames 'maldito coche' al Masserati de ese condenado salvaje", reproché, intentando desviar la atención de Lisías de la actitud de Tadeo.

"Es una máquina increíble", sonrió Lyosha.

"Deberíamos comprarnos uno", sugerí.

"Nadya nos matará si nos compramos otro coche"

"Le diremos que es para Andros. Para cuando crezca"

"No va a creérselo"

"¿Y a quién diablos le importa?", reí.

Nuestra intención era incluir a Lisías en la conversación. Adora los coches, y todo lo que tiene que ver con la velocidad. Pero no mordió el anzuelo. Asistió a nuestro rápido intercambio de frases sin mediar palabra, aguardando a que termináramos para seguir con su interrogatorio acerca de Tadeo.

"Y volviendo al asunto anterior, ¿sabéis vosotros por qué Tadeo se marchó con tanta precipitación?"

"Salió de caza", respondió Lyosha, reticente a dar más explicaciones.

"No me sorprende lo más mínimo", rió Malachy entre dientes. "Yo también necesitaría alimento urgente si estuviera en su lugar. Lo que me sorprende es que vosotros no estéis ahora mismo en el bosque"

"Malachy…", suspiró Lisías "Sería conveniente que te fijaras no sólo en el conjunto de las frases, sino también en la elección de cada palabra"

Malachy frunció el ceño, sin atreverse a replicar a la crítica de Lisías. Transcurrieron unos instantes en los que sin duda volvió a analizar la frase de mi hermano y finalmente maldijo entre dientes su falta de concentración.

"En ese caso, no puedo por menos que compartir tú curiosidad, Lisías. Lo último que esperaría de cualquier hombre es que quisiera consumir adrenalina después de lo de esta tarde", comentó, confuso.

Lisías analizó nuestras expresiones, y me forcé a mantener una mirada impenetrable. No obstante, sé que no servirá de gran cosa. Soy muy consciente de que ya sabe lo que le ocurre a Tadeo.

"Creo que no se trata tanto de consumir adrenalina, como de serenar la furia que nace de la desesperanza, Malachy", resolvió Lisías, buscando nuestro asentimiento con la mirada. No necesitó respuesta, pudo leerla directamente de nuestras emociones. "Maldita sea. Otra triste historia más para Tadeo. Desde luego, no puede decirse que sea uno de los favoritos de la Fortuna"

No queriendo que Lisías le llamara la atención una vez más por su falta de concentración, Malachy meditó cuidadosamente sus frases. Al poco, la comprensión iluminó su rostro, y rápidamente se transformó en una mueca amarga.

"Así que…", murmuró. "Diablos, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Ha sido muy hábil ocultándolo"

"Desde luego, lo ha sido", asintió Lisías. "Si la desesperación por el bienestar de Nadezhda no hubiera hecho mella en él, jamás lo habría descubierto"

"Pero aún así, no acabo de comprender el motivo de su presurosa escapada", intervino Malachy. "Él ya sabía que no tenía esperanzas antes de entrar en esa habitación. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que perdiera de ese modo los nervios?"

"Esa si ha sido una buena observación, amigo", aprobó Lisías, para el evidente orgullo de Malachy. "Por los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos, ha sido un encuentro largamente esperado, y buscado con denodados esfuerzos por parte de Tadeo, debo añadir. Sin duda ha tenido que considerar en este tiempo si tales juegos le beneficiarían o le perjudicarían, dado lo que siente por Nadezhda"

"Espera un momento, Lisías… No será…", interrumpió Malachy, con expresión de incómoda sorpresa. "¿Lo habéis rechazado?", nos preguntó, atónito.

Lisías se volvió velozmente hacia él, y después hacia nosotros, con la desaprobación pintada en su rostro.

"¿Ha sido eso lo que ha ocurrido?", inquirió molesto. "Sé lo posesivos que sois con vuestra compañera, y lo acepto. Es extraño, pero lo acepto. Pero a pesar de ello, los dos sabéis que no tenéis ningún motivo de peso para rechazar a Tadeo. Cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de llamarlo su hermano. Y si Nadezhda corresponde a…"

"No lo corresponde", repliqué secamente. "No es eso lo que ha ocurrido"

"¿No ha sido eso?", preguntó Lisías con suspicacia.

"No, no ha sido eso. Somos posesivos, es cierto. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Y me consta que esa es una circunstancia que está en boca de todos. Pero si Nadya correspondiera a Tadeo, Leo y yo lo aceptaríamos sin dudarlo. Con todos mis respetos, no tenéis ningún derecho a insultarnos así", masculló Lyosha, cortante. Peligrosamente cercano a la ira.

Yo mismo me siento alarmantemente irritado. Y no soy tan poco introspectivo como para no saber que mi irritación no se debe tanto a las críticas de Lisías y de Malachy, como a la amargura que me provoca el malestar de mi amigo. Saber que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para aligerarle su carga, para mitigar o tan siquiera compartir su dolor.

"Disculpadnos. Tenéis toda la razón, naturalmente", murmuró Lisías, contrito.

"Lo siento", añadió Malachy. "No debí siquiera considerar la idea"

Su rápida disculpa nos serenó de inmediato. Lyosha cruzó una veloz mirada conmigo, buscando mi aprobación para poner al corriente a nuestros amigos de lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Asentí, y con un suspiro resignado, mi hermano se dispuso a explicarse.

"Lo que ha ocurrido es que Nadya le ha pedido que se quede junto a nosotros. Le dije que cuando todo el asunto de los brujos se resolviera, lo más probable es que Tadeo se marchara a buscar el olvido. Y ella se puso como una fiera"

"Pretendía hacerle jurar que no la abandonaría", añadí yo. "E incluso le recordó a Menelao para apoyar sus argumentos"

"Pero si no le corresponde, ¿por qué diablos le pide que se quede?", preguntó Malachy, genuinamente sorprendido.

"Lo ama. No del modo en que se ama a un compañero, pero quizá sí del modo en que se ama a un hermano", sugerí, buscando la conformidad de mi hermano.

Yo tampoco entiendo la reacción de Nadya, pero él ha tenido que ver en su mente el proceso que le ha llevado a hacer tal petición. Aunque en realidad, no me hace falta la aquiescencia de Lyosha. Desde el mismo instante en que puse mis pensamientos en voz alta, supe que esa es la explicación. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. Si lo ama como a un hermano, debería dejarlo seguir su camino. La enloquecida lógica de las mujeres siempre me deja fuera de juego. Lyosha asintió, tan confuso como yo.

"Si. Es exactamente eso. Aunque que me aspen si lo comprendo. Nadya le dijo que si la ama, debería quedarse. Y yo creo que lo mismo puede aplicarse a ella. Si lo ama, debería dejarlo marchar. Debería entender el dolor que le causa saber que jamás será suya"

"Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas, amigos", sonrió Lisías. "Maravillosas, extraordinarias, mágicas y deliciosas. Pero extrañas"

"Y condenadamente porfiadas. Si a vuestra compañera se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que Tadeo debe quedarse, insistirá en ello hasta el fin de los tiempos", añadió Malachy.

"Pero no puede quedarse", exclamé. "No me malinterpretéis, tanto Lyosha como yo estaríamos encantados de tenerlo en nuestra casa. Pero Nadya no lo quiere como compañero, y Tadeo es demasiado orgulloso como para someterse a la disciplina de una casa como miembro de la familia. Y maldito si no lo comprendo. Yo sentiría lo mismo de estar en su lugar"

"Por supuesto, puede quedarse como invitado todo el tiempo que desee, pero sería una situación absurda. ¿Cuál sería en realidad su estatus? Dudo mucho que aceptara algo así"

"No es un asunto que tenga fácil solución, desde luego", asintió Lisías. "Pero esta siempre ha sido una familia bien dispuesta a las novedades. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar una solución que satisfaga a todos los implicados, si finalmente Nadezhda consigue su objetivo"

Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, supe que mi hermano y yo buscaríamos esa solución. Y me sorprendí a mi mismo al darme cuenta de lo mucho que anhelo que esta situación se resuelva para bien. Que Tadeo permanezca con nosotros. Me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que me dolería separarme de él para siempre. En los dos meses que lleva con nosotros, se ha convertido en una compañía insustituible, y si bien es cierto que siempre lo he considerado como uno de mis mejores y más queridos amigos, ese sentimiento se ha fortalecido y renovado con el tiempo que he pasado conviviendo con él y su afectado y pretencioso sentido del humor. Con sus chanzas y sus consejos. Con su sabiduría y su infalible lujuria. Si se va, se llevará una parte de mi dormido corazón con él. En ese instante, casi comprendí a Nadya. Casi. Pero el adicto a la libertad que hay en mí, aún me dice que un hombre tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino. Si nuestra compañera lo convence, buscaré junto con mi hermano la solución más oportuna para que mantenga su estatus, pero no la ayudaré a convencerlo, como esperaría que tampoco lo intentara él si la situación fuera a la inversa.

"Estamos de acuerdo, hermano", sonrió Lyosha. "Si se queda, veremos qué hacemos. Pero no le empujaré a hacerlo por mucho que Nadya insista en ello"

"Pues yo empezaría a pensar en ello. Conozco lo bastante a las mujeres en general, y a Nadya en particular, como para saber que casi siempre consiguen lo que desean", sonrió Malachy.

"¿Le ha gustado a Mimí tu regalo, amigo?", pregunté burlón. En parte por genuina curiosidad, y en parte porque deseo abandonar cuanto antes esta conversación. Me está poniendo de mal humor. La tristeza siempre me pone de mal humor.

"Digamos que su agradecimiento me pareció muy sincero, Leo", rió maliciosamente. "Y eso me recuerda que aún no te he dado las gracias por tu sugerencia"

"No hay porque darlas, Mal. Ha sido un placer ayudarte. Y será un placer entrenar a tu hembra. Algo me dice que podré convertirla en un buen arquero"

"¿Vas a enseñar a su mujer a disparar?", preguntó Lisías, interesado, y quizá un poco sorprendido.

"Mimí se ha empeñado en convertirse en uno de mis guerreros. Lleva entrenándose desde que empezó todo el asunto de los brujos, y hasta les ha pedido a mis hombres que le permitan acompañarla en las expediciones de rastreo. Imaginarás la discusión que tuvimos al respecto"

"Creo que me hago una idea", respondió Lisías, riendo entre dientes. "Yo mismo tuve una discusión similar con Shannen hace mucho tiempo. Estuvo semanas sin dirigirme la palabra"

"¿Y cómo lo resolviste?", preguntó Lyosha.

"No lo resolví", rió Lisías. "Ya conocéis a Shannen. La constancia no es precisamente la mejor de sus virtudes. Se cansó de su nueva afición en menos de un mes, y decidió que su verdadera vocación era la pintura. O quizá fue la música. No estoy muy seguro del orden que han seguido sus miles de aficiones en todos estos siglos"

"Eso no ocurrirá con Mimí. Por mucho que me pese, debo reconocer que lleva la batalla en la sangre. Ha aprendido en menos de dos meses lo que a muchos de mis hombres les ha costado años dominar", masculló Malachy.

"Y Leonardo sugirió que la alejaras de la primera línea", comentó Lisías, aprobador. "Ha sido una estupenda idea, amigo"

"Por supuesto que lo ha sido. ¿Qué sería de vosotros si no tuvierais al _León_ para daros consejos en materia de mujeres?", me burlé.

"Sólo tu ego supera a tu mala lengua, Leonardo", espetó Lisías. "Y no me digas por enésima vez que tienes algo que los supera a ambos, por favor. Me sé de sobra esa cantinela"

"Pero es que es la pura verdad. La Naturaleza ha sido muy generosa conmigo. Lo correcto es que agradezca sus dones presumiendo de ellos siempre que se me presente la oportunidad"

"Otros tampoco tenemos motivo de queja, y no presumimos tanto", intervino Lyosha, con falso reproche.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un desagradecido, hermano", repliqué.

El sonido del motor del Masserati de Tadeo, interrumpió la inevitable contestación de mi hermano. Todos los presentes cruzamos miradas de silencioso entendimiento, y nos preparamos para la aparición de Tadeo. Por un brevísimo instante, sentí deseos de abandonar la habitación como un perfecto cobarde, poco dispuesto a enfrentarme a él. Pero jamás he rehuido de mis responsabilidades, y no voy a empezar ahora, y menos con un amigo tan querido como es él. Aún no había llegado ni a detenerse ante la puerta, cuando mi hermano lo invitó a entrar.

Lo observé con cautela. Su humor parece haber mejorado, como suele mejorar siempre tras una productiva cacería. Nos sonrió animadamente, y entró en el salón, aunque no parecía dispuesto a sentarse.

"Odio que me miren desde arriba, Tadeo. Si vas a quedarte, preferiría que tomaras asiento", dijo Lisías.

"Sólo he venido a saludaros. Si no precisáis nada de mí, me gustaría darme un baño. Apesto a sangre y miedo"

"Nosotros nos disponíamos a ver a Andros. Quizá quieras acompañarnos. Después podrás bañarte, si lo deseas. A decir verdad, yo también necesito un baño", sugirió Lyosha.

"No me atrevía a sugerirlo, pero la verdad es que si os hace falta", replicó Tadeo con su habitual afectación. "Aunque debo reconocer que la mezcla de olores que emana de vosotros, es bastante más agradable que la que he adquirido yo en la cacería"

Y tanto que es más agradable. Aún olemos a Nadya, al propio aroma de Tadeo, y a sexo y deseo. De hecho, son unos olores tan gratos, que casi cuesta deshacerse de ellos.

"Míralo, Lyosha. Hace honor al dicho de que la confianza da asco. Primero se mete en nuestra cama, y después nos acusa de falta de pulcritud. Deberíamos darle una paliza", reí, poniéndome en pie. Mi hermano me imitó sonriente, mientras Tadeo nos observa con absoluta serenidad.

"Leo, jamás me cansaré de decirte que hay formas de crueldad más refinadas que los golpes y los zarpazos", protestó. "Lo que deberíamos hacer es torturarlo. Y se me ocurre el modo perfecto"

"_Yo prepararé la bañera con azahar y jazmín. Tú ve a buscar a Nadya y a Andros"_, reí en su mente, sabiendo sin duda a que clase de tortura se refiere mi hermano.

Me despedí de Lisías con un gesto apresurado, arrastrando a Tadeo a nuestras estancias, mientras Lyosha va a cumplir con su parte, con la más malévola de sus sonrisas pintada en el rostro. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, contemplé su rostro, de nuevo sereno y relajado.

"Estás mejor", observé.

"Ha sido una buena caza"

Asentí, mientras entraba en nuestras habitaciones, y él me siguió, dedicando sólo una rápida ojeada a las sábanas aún revueltas. Creí ver una mueca fugaz en su rostro, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo correr. Sin detenerme, entré en el baño y abrí el grifo para llenar nuestra inmensa bañera. Después me dirigí al armario de las esencias de Nadya, intentando localizar el jazmín y el azahar. Me guié por el olfato, sabiendo que sería mucho más rápido que intentar leer todas las malditas etiquetas de las decenas de botes de distintos tamaños y colores que mi compañera atesora tras las puertas de cristal. Tadeo se sentó con gesto distraído en el borde de la bañera, y sentí sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Esperé a que se decidiera a hablar.

"Vosotros lo comprendéis, ¿verdad?", inquirió, trascurridos unos segundos.

Volví a asentir de espaldas a él, concediéndome unos segundos más para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Cuando me volví por fin, sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, estudiando cada una de mis reacciones. Me incliné sobre la bañera para derramar las esencias, y finalmente tomé asiento a su lado.

"No puedes esperar que ella lo vea igual que tú", murmuré. "Y tampoco puedes pedirme que intente hacérselo ver, como ella no puede pedirme que trate de convencerte a ti"

Lo consideró un instante, fijando la vista en sus pies.

"Si quieres salir de la habitación, lo entenderé. Y si deseas marcharte de nuestra casa ahora mismo, tampoco te culparé por ello. Pero la herirás. Y mucho"

"No me iré", respondió con rapidez, regalándome por fin su risa. "He cumplido los doce siglos, no voy a comportarme como un cachorro"

"Eso está bien", susurré, poniéndome en pie para guardar los frascos.

"Leo", me llamó. Me volví de inmediato. "No creas que no había valorado los pros y los contras de este encuentro. No fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar de forma tan desproporcionada"

"Fue la mención a Menelao, lo sé", repliqué. "Pero ya has tenido suficiente por hoy. No voy a presionarte más con eso por ahora"

"Y esperarás que te de las gracias", sonrió mordaz.

"No espero nada", mascullé. Suspiré, considerando cuáles van a ser mis próximas palabras, y volví a mi lugar junto a él. "Eres mi amigo, y te amo. Y odio ver como sufres. Si de mi dependiera, me sentiría honrado de llamarte mi hermano, créeme. Pero la suerte no te ha sonreído una vez más, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para corregirlo. Y te seré sincero, una parte de mí se alegra de que así sea. Pero otra lamenta el daño que esto te hace. A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras, pero un hombre debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Seguiré insistiendo sobre lo de Menelao, porque es injusto y cruel, pero llegado el momento, te apoyaré en lo que decidas, lo sabes. Y lo mismo ocurrirá con esto, aunque tenga que pasarme semanas consolando a mi compañera"

Me sonrió una vez más, con auténtico afecto, y al poco, su sonrisa volvió a nublarse.

"Una parte de mí desea quedarse", murmuró.

"Lo sé. Y es la misma parte que desea volverse contra Menelao"

"Quizá sí", asintió

"Amo las dos partes de ti, Tadeo, y aceptaré a la que quiera que termine ganando la partida. Y sé que mi hermano también lo hará"

"¿Y Nadya?"

"Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas, Tadeo, pero si de partes hablamos, te aseguro que una parte de ella también lo aceptará"

Consideró mis palabras unos instantes, mientras el sonido de los pasos de mi hermano y mi compañera, y su sabroso rastro, se aproximan ya por las escaleras.

"Gracias. Y trasmítele también mi agradecimiento a Lyosha. Sé que siempre pensáis como un solo hombre. Pero dime, ¿cómo se las arregla un bocazas deslenguado como tú para encontrar las palabras correctas?", inquirió sonriente.

"Debe ser otra parte de mí", repliqué, riendo a carcajadas. "Pero no nos des las gracias aún, amigo. Estás a punto de comprobar lo refinada que es la crueldad de mi hermano. Vamos, entra en esa bañera antes de que te de tiempo a arrepentirte"

"¿Y por qué diablos iba a arrepentirme?", preguntó intrigado, mientras se desnudaba velozmente.

"Yo sé lo que me digo", sonreí, imitándolo.

Apenas unos segundos después, Lyosha y Nadya entraban en el baño. Nadya, que sostenía a Andros entre los brazos, no pareció en absoluto sorprendida por la presencia de Tadeo. Es posible que hubiera percibido su olor, o que mi hermano la hubiera avisado. Me inclino por lo primero. Nadya cada vez está más atenta a lo que le dicen sus sentidos. Con una sonrisa, retiró las cobijas que cubren a nuestro cachorro, y me lo entregó sin una palabra. Lyosha se desvistió velozmente y se unió a nosotros, pero Nadya se tomó su tiempo, sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo. Cuando la última prenda cayó a sus pies, mi hermano y yo retuvimos nuestra innecesaria respiración. Tadeo nos miró intrigado, pero cuando nuestra compañera entró por fin en la bañera, y el olor del azahar y del jazmín se entremezcló con el ya tentador perfume de su piel, conformando una fragancia irresistible, comprendió más allá de toda duda nuestros motivos. Cerró los ojos con expresión de auténtico deleite, y aspiró el delicioso aroma que a estas alturas debe inundar hasta el último centímetro de la habitación. Al cabo de un instante, él también dejó de respirar.

"Os aborrezco", susurró velozmente, con una sonrisa torcida.

Ajena al efecto que su fragancia está produciendo en nosotros, Nadya tomó a Andros de mis brazos, para estrecharlo entre los suyos. Lo sostuvo con un brazo, y utilizó el otro para enjabonar su cuerpecito y sus finos y negros cabellos, sonriéndole y susurrándole con ternura. Andros respondía a cada susurro con un gorjeo indescifrable, como si madre e hijo compartieran un lenguaje secreto. Los tres la contemplamos ensimismados, incapaces de apartar la vista, maravillados por la belleza de la escena. Cuando terminó de lavarlo, Nadya alzó sus ojos dorados hacia Tadeo.

"¿Has tenido una buena caza?"

"Ha estado bien", respondió Tadeo.

Nadya asintió, y tras unos segundos, suspiró y tendió a nuestro hijo hacia Lyosha. Mi hermano lo recogió con una sonrisa encantada, pero casi al momento, volvió a clavar sus ojos en Nadya, y supe que mi compañera está a punto de arruinarle el baño a Tadeo.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a limitarnos a fingir que nuestra conversación no ha tenido lugar?", preguntó en tono neutro.

Tadeo cerró los ojos y enarcó las cejas. Esperó así apenas un segundo, tras el cual suspiró teatralmente y fijó su mirada en Nadya.

"Querida, has expresado tus demandas, y presentado tus argumentos. Y te prometo considerarlos, pero debes darme tiempo. Solicito un aplazamiento, señor juez", terminó burlón.

Nadya lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Tadeo sostuvo su mirada sin abandonar ni por un instante su sonrisa burlona.

"Está bien", concedió al cabo de un rato. "Me parece justo. Pero antes déjame que te diga que…"

No pudo terminar. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar el discurso que sin duda traía preparado, Tadeo se hundió por completo en el agua, sin apagar ni un ápice su sonrisa socarrona. Nadya bufó irritada, y miró hacia nosotros, con un gesto que parecía querer decir '¿Os lo podéis creer?'. Lyosha y yo nos encogimos de hombros sonrientes, e ignoramos su expresión molesta para concentrarnos en los risueños hipidos de nuestro cachorro. Tadeo está manejando perfectamente la situación, y mientras no sea necesario, ni mi hermano ni yo tenemos pensado intervenir. Nadya suspiró, y pareció serenarse. Después de un larguísimo minuto, Tadeo emergió del agua, apartando hacia atrás su lacio cabello de un rubio ceniciento.

"Discúlpame, querida, pero no podía resistir ni una décima de segundo más sin sacar de mi pelo el olor de la cacería. ¿Querías decirme algo?", preguntó con mordaz cortesía.

Miré a Lyosha dispuesto a detener a Nadya ante la mínima señal de mi hermano. Pero éste negó suavemente con la cabeza, y una sonrisa satisfecha pintada en el rostro. Sabiendo que si él está tranquilo, no tengo nada de que preocuparme, volví a centrar mi atención en Andros, aunque observando de tanto en tanto a Nadya, que mantiene un curioso duelo de miradas con Tadeo. Tras unos segundos, pareció rendirse. Esbozó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, y se deslizó junto a él.

"Quería decirte que si deseas lavarte el pelo, me gustaría enjabonártelo. ¿Puedo?"

Antes de que Tadeo pudiera aceptar, o negarse, Nadya tomó el champú, y empezó un ritual por el que mi hermano y yo hemos pasado decenas de veces. Contemplé satisfecho el rostro extasiado de Tadeo, sabiendo que mi turno no tardaría en llegar. Poco después, Nadya instaba a Tadeo a sumergirse en el baño para eliminar los restos de jabón, y se volvía hacia mí, y más tarde hacia mi hermano, después de que éste depositara a Andros en mis brazos con una sonrisa expectante.

Mientras se ocupaba de mi hermano, la contemplé impresionado por la magnífica actuación que está interpretando para Tadeo. Porque a pesar del tentador aroma de su piel, a pesar de la arrebatadora imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, y a pesar de la intencionada y sugestiva parsimonia con la que acaricia a cada uno de nosotros, no hay nada lascivo o provocador en su actitud. Ni siquiera una criatura tan lujuriosa como yo, se siente tentado de ese modo. Y no es precisamente difícil tentarme. No se trata de que sus juegos no despierten mi deseo. Nadya siempre despierta mi deseo, y si me hiciera la mínima señal, la tomaría sin detenerme ni a pestañear. Pero no es eso lo que ella pretende. Lo que Nadya está recreando es la más perfecta demostración de afecto, ternura y cariño que jamás ha mostrado ante mis ojos mujer alguna. Con cada gesto nos envuelve en una intimidad única, en una familiaridad y confianza insuperable. Y supe que pretendía demostrarle a Tadeo todo lo que puede ofrecer más allá del amor. Toda la felicidad y el sosiego que es capaz de invocar sin esfuerzo hasta para el más torturado de los hombres. Como si quisiera decirle que lo que puede brindarle no es un pobre sustituto del amor, sino un regalo en si mismo. El descanso y la paz por la que ha suspirado toda su atormentada existencia. Y mi dormido corazón casi estalló en mi pecho al comprender que lo que le ofrenda es algo innato en ella. Algo que no necesita meditar o planear. Y que siempre será para mi hermano y para mí, independientemente de a quien más lo ofrezca.

Cuando terminó con Lyosha, lamenté que tan dulce momento llegara a su fin, pero ella aún tiene algo más en mente. Recogió a nuestro hijo de mis brazos, y sostuvo el champú en alto, incitándonos a ocuparnos de ella. Creí que tres hombres como nosotros, tan poco acostumbrados a la ternura, no seríamos capaces de recrearnos del modo que ella lo había hecho sin que el deseo se apoderara de nosotros. Pero me equivoqué. Y a pesar de mis once largos siglos, esta mañana aprendí algo nuevo de mí mismo. Algo que jamás hubiera sospechado. Supe que dentro de mí, hay un Leonardo que jamás ha fingido al declarar versos de amor, por muy convencido que estuviera de hacerlo. Que la pose de romántico empedernido que tan buenos resultados me ha dado con algunas hembras, no es tan pose como pretendo. Pero también supe que esa es una faceta de mi tan profundamente enterrada y olvidada que sólo Nadya conseguiría sacarla a la superficie.

Nadya ronroneó con suavidad, interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamientos, y por una vez, sus ronroneos tan sólo me provocaron una sensación de calma y felicidad, y no la habitual lujuria. Sonreí, esperando que ella captara mi gesto, cuando un sonido nuevo y desconocido se unió al ronroneo de mi compañera en perfecta sintonía. Nadya abrió los ojos, y cambió su postura para poder mirar a Andros.

"¡Está ronroneando!", rió. "Ahora ya sabéis que ha heredado de mí"

"Aparte del mal genio, quieres decir", se burló Lyosha, acariciando con ternura el cabello de Andros, que descansa sobre el pecho de su madre, con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa expresión de placidez en su rostro gordezuelo, emitiendo un agudo ronroneo.

"Nunca había conocido a un macho que ronroneara", murmuró Tadeo, mirando a nuestro cachorro con interés.

"Tampoco hay muchas hembras que lo hagan", señaló Lyosha.

"Pues si sus ronroneos provocan en las hembras lo mismo que los de las hembras provocan en nosotros, este muchacho va a tener aún más éxito que sus padres", reí.

"Leo…", empezó Nadya en tono de reproche.

"Ya me reñirás en otra ocasión, querida. Ahora es mejor que salgas de la bañera y atiendas a Cora. Parece muy alterada", repliqué.

Nadya me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin duda preguntándose si intentaba tomarle el pelo. Pero cuando se concentró en lo que llegaba a su olfato, pudo comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras, y salió de la bañera como una exhalación, con Andros colgado de su brazo y protestando ruidosamente, mientras le pide a Cora que la espere unos segundos. Mi hermano, Tadeo y yo, abandonamos el calor del agua, vistiéndonos con calma. Cuando Nadya salió del cuarto de baño, Lyosha se volvió hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

"Es mejor que desaparezcamos, hermano", susurró.

"¿Gelo y Glauco?", inquirí.

"Y Peter. Están junto a la verja. Y por lo que pude ver en Cora, Sven no tiene muy buen aspecto"

"Por la ventana", sugerí.

"¡Leo! ¡Lyosha!", llamó Nadya con furia, antes de que pudiéramos movernos.

"Tarde", sonrió Tadeo.

Con una risa disimulada, nos dispusimos a reunirnos con ella. Tadeo nos seguía ocultando su hilaridad por el pobre sistema de bajar la cabeza para que el cabello ocultara su rostro. Nadya envolvió descuidadamente a Andros con una toalla, lo dejó en brazos de Cora – recibiendo a cambio un gruñido irritado por parte del cachorro - y nos indicó con un gesto irritado que la siguiéramos. Salió hacia las escaleras corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permite de nuevo su cuerpo, libre ahora del peso que la desequilibró durante estas últimas semanas. Sólo espero que la carrera mejore un poco su humor, aunque sospecho que será una esperanza vana.

Sin detenerse ni un segundo, abrió la puerta de la mansión, salió al jardín, y corrió hasta la verja principal. La seguimos sin esfuerzo. Aún le falta mucho para poder moverse tan rápido como cualquiera de nosotros. Cuando estuvo a unos diez pasos de su objetivo, frenó en seco. Junto a ella, Sue observaba la escena que mis bien afinados ojos llevan contemplando todo el camino, rodeada de una aureola de auténtica rabia controlada.

A tres pasos de la verja, en el exterior, Ángelo y Glauco sostienen a un maltrecho Sven, arrodillado y cubierto de sangre. Peter está medio vuelto hacia él, mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada en su aristocrático rostro. Al igual que Gelo y Glauco está despeinado, desarreglado y sucio, pero no parece haber sufrido ninguna herida de importancia. No puedo decir lo mismo de Sven. Su cara está dibujada por la sombra de lo que hace unos minutos debía ser un brutal zarpazo, una de sus manos se regenera, sin duda dolorosamente, después de haberse quebrado por al menos una docena de sitios, y a su costado le falta un buen pedazo de carne, mostrando una herida que le debe arder como el demonio.

"¿Tres contra uno, hermanito?", preguntó Tadeo, mordaz. "No parece una batalla justa"

"No nos insultes, Tadeo", replicó Gelo en tono ligero, con una alegría peligrosa en su voz, habida cuenta de la furia que está destilando Nadya en este instante. "Nos enfrentamos a él uno a uno. No es culpa nuestra que no pudiera invocar la misma ira que nosotros"

Peter miró hacia nosotros, y clavó sus ojos por un instante en Nadya. Dándose cuenta de que ella está a punto de poner fin a la escena, volvió a girarse de inmediato hacia Sven.

"Adelante, dile a la dama lo que hemos hablado", ordenó, señalando a Sue con un gesto veloz.

Un murmullo casi indescifrable salió de labios de Sven. Gelo y Glauco lo sacudieron sin piedad.

"Que pueda oírte con claridad", masculló éste último.

"He dicho que lo siento", gritó Sven, furioso. "No debí tratarte así. Me porté como una rata", añadió, clavando sus ojos en Sue con lo que casi parece un arrepentimiento real.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Sue? Tú decides", ofreció Glauco.

Nadya se adelantó para detenerlos, pero los brazos de mi hermano la retuvieron con fuerza.

"Ahora el daño ya está hecho, querida. Intervenir no servirá de nada", susurré. "Déjales acabar"

Nadya se revolvió un momento, pero algo de lo que mi hermano debió decirle en privada comunicación, ha debido de convencerla. Con un gesto digno, se sacudió de su presa, y permaneció quieta, reprimiendo una furia desproporcionada. Tan hermosa como el más bello de los ángeles guerreros. De no ser porque sé a ciencia cierta que me rechazará con muy malos modos, la arrastraría de nuevo a la cama sin detenerme un segundo. Qué diablos, tres minutos más observando la escena, y lo intentaré de todos modos. O la poseeré aquí mismo, sin tomarme la molestia de esconderme a los ojos curiosos de los demás. Siempre está magnífica cuando se enfada, pero en este momento, cuando intenta controlar su rabia, cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo parece dispuesto a saltar y atacar a la menor provocación, y su piel exuda el olor de su ira, irradiando un tono azulado que la envuelve como una luz mística, está más maravillosa que nunca. Amo a su fiera interior tanto como a la Nadya dulce y cariñosa que tanto nos ha seducido hace apenas unos minutos. Y si me obligaran a elegir entre ambas, sería incapaz de decir cuál me gusta más.

Aparté mis ojos de ella a regañadientes, para ver el final del melodrama que se desarrolla ante nuestros ojos. Su avanzó unos pasos, hasta situarse frente a Sven. Lo miró casi con desinterés, como se mira un bulto maloliente que se encuentra en el camino, mientras Peter y sus compañeros aguardaban su reacción con serenidad. Tras unos segundos, alzó la mano, y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

"Ya he tenido bastante. Sacadlo de mi vista", gruñó al fin, dándoles la espalda.

Sin volverse ni una sola vez, se alejó con la dignidad de una reina, cruzando por nuestro lado sin detenerse ni a dirigirnos una simple mirada. Ángelo y Glauco empujaron a Sven hacia el suelo, y este se levantó con más lentitud de la que, estoy seguro, hubiera deseado. Compuso un gesto de ofendido desdén y clavó sus ojos en los actores de la escena. Por mucho que me desagrade, no pude por menos que aprobar su actitud, y su falta de temor. Peter y mis primos le sostuvieron la mirada sin alterarse, y tras unos segundos manteniendo el duelo de miradas, Ángelo perdió la paciencia.

"¿No has oído a la dama? Ya ha tenido bastante. Y si ha sido suficiente para ella, también lo es para nosotros. Lárgate y agradece su compasión. O tu suerte", masculló.

Con una última mirada, Sven les dio la espalda finalmente, alejándose hacia la mansión, cojeando levemente, y sujetando el costado herido con su mano sana. Al pasar junto a nosotros, nos saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no estuviera cubierto de sangre y polvo, y tan solo hubiéramos asistido a una animada charla entre amigos. Respondimos a su saludo sin dudarlo. Quizá sea un imbécil con las mujeres, pero desde luego, sabe como debe comportarse un hombre en el resto de las situaciones. Sonrió levemente, satisfecho y agradecido de nuestra actitud, y siguió su camino apretando los dientes en un reprimido gesto de dolor. Cuando por fin se perdió de nuestra vista, entrando en la cabaña que le ha sido asignada, Nadya estalló.

"¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? Creía haber dado instrucciones muy concretas sobre este tema", rugió.

"Y así ha sido, mi dama", replicó Glauco. "Hasta donde yo sé, dijiste que no tolerarías una pelea en tu casa. Y te doy mi palabra que toda la pelea ha tenido lugar fuera de los muros de nuestro hogar"

"No le hemos tocado ni un solo pelo bajo tu techo, prima", añadió Gelo, con falsa contrición.

"Sabíais perfectamente a qué me refería", gruñó.

"Las órdenes deben cumplirse al pie de la letra, querida", intervino Peter. "Así es como se nos ha enseñado siempre, y así lo hemos hecho. No puedes acusarnos de desobediencia"

Nadya se debatió unos instantes, sabiéndose vencida. Por un lado, arde en deseos de seguir con la discusión, pero por el otro, sabe que no servirá de nada embarcarse en un debate sin fin con nuestros primos. Las órdenes se han cumplido. Con resultados inesperados para ella, pero no por ello puede acusar a nadie de falta de disciplina.

"Largo de mi vista", espetó con rabia.

Mis primos y Peter se apresuraron a obedecerla, disimulando sus sonrisas. Cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Nadya se volvió hacia nosotros, buscando un blanco para desahogar su rabia.

"Esto ha sido cosa vuestra", masculló.

"En absoluto, querida. Leo y yo nos limitamos a trasmitir tus órdenes", replicó Lyosha.

"Al pie de la letra", añadí yo, incapaz de reprimirme.

"Muy bien", gruñó. "Pues ya que sois tan afectos a seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra, seguid esta: manteneos alejados de mi vista hasta nuevo aviso. Y os adelanto que no será hasta que me pase el enfado, y que pienso mantenerlo mucho, mucho tiempo"

Tras lanzarnos su airado discurso, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la casa de invitados con los más perfectos ademanes de dignidad ofendida. Sólo cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró con fuerza tras de si, mi hermano y yo estallamos en carcajadas, a las que Tadeo no tardó en unirse con una risa suave.


	11. Capítulo 10 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, pues después de esperar y esperar en vano a que os decidieras a escribir algo, al final me he decidido, y voy a colgar este capítulo a ver si os animáis :) Sólo espero que no os de tanta pereza dejar reviews como os da terminar vuestras historias (snif) Ya sabéis que me cuesta escribir si no sé que estáis ahí (snif)**

**Arthe, espero que estés bien, y que tu hermana suelte el ordenador de una vez!! (¿Nuevas parejas? ¿En existencia impía? ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes? ¿¿¿¿MORIR???? AGGGGGGGGG escribe de una vez!!!!) Venga, cuelga algo ya, mujer, que en este capítulo aparece alguien por quien llevas preguntando semanas, venga, vamos jooo. **

**Capítulo 10. ALEKSEI.**

Dejé de controlar mi risa en cuanto Nadya cerró la puerta con fuerza tras ella, poco preocupado por su velada amenaza. Tiene un genio terrible, pero sus enfados aparecen y desaparecen con rapidez. Antes de que caiga la noche, se habrá olvidado de sus disposiciones, y eso si antes no aparece cualquier agradable novedad que quiera comentar con nosotros. Decidí apartarme de su mente por unas horas, concederle un poco de espacio. En primer lugar, por no irritarla al tantear en su cabeza ignorando el brusco bloqueo que acaba de alzar para mí, pero también porque sé que la vigilancia que establecimos para ella sigue funcionando a la perfección. Apenas unos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta, tres de nuestros hombres se acercaron a la casa en actitud aparentemente casual, pero indudablemente alerta. Si algo ocurre, nos avisarán de inmediato.

Riéndome aún, fijé mi vista con disimulo en Tadeo. El humor de nuestro amigo ha mejorado considerablemente desde esta misma mañana, y estoy convencido de que no sólo la cacería ha sido la causante. La sutil demostración de Nadya ha tenido mucho que ver. Cuando fui a buscarla para que se reuniera con nosotros, lo hice con la esperanza de disolver el velo de silencio que podía extenderse entre ellos tras las inoportunas demandas de Nadya, sabiendo que ese silencio les heriría a ambos. Sabía que Tadeo se rendiría sin problemas, y confiaba en que Nadya hiciera lo mismo. Soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras, y he resuelto asuntos mucho más graves que éste, simplemente tomando asiento junto al hombre que me hizo objeto de su irritación, o que recibió la mía. Un par de comentarios, un par de frases hechas sobre nada en particular, y todo solucionado. Y sin duda esperaba algo así de mi compañera y mi amigo. Pero Nadya me sorprendió una vez más. Ya que Tadeo le había demostrado a las claras su intención de no volver de momento sobre el tema, buscó la forma de presentar sus argumentos de la manera más convincente posible. Si él no iba a escuchar sus palabras, al menos atendería a sus actos. Y puedo jurar que no hay palabras para describir lo que esos actos dijeron en su defensa. Suscribo todas y cada una de las frases que llegaron a la mente de mi hermano en esos momentos, y todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Nadya le demostró a Tadeo, y de paso a nosotros mismos, que tiene mucho que ofrecer además del amor que se profesa a un compañero. Que su amistad, su afecto y su ternura no son un premio de consolación, sino el más preciado de los regalos. La mente de Tadeo se perdió en un caos de paz y serenidad. Abandonó por un tiempo, y quizá por primera vez en su vida, cualquier pensamiento negativo, de inquietud o tormento, y se sumió complacido y aturdido en el remanso de calma que Nadya recreó para él, dejando de pensar, dedicándose sólo a sentir. Y Leo y yo pensamos una vez más, que siempre encontraremos un motivo para amarla con mayor intensidad que el minuto anterior, aunque siempre creamos que eso no es posible.

Supongo que en algún momento durante mi discurso mental, debí transformar mi risa en una expresión concentrada y feliz, porque al salir de mi ensoñación, me encontré los ojos de mi hermano clavados en mí con afecto.

"Es mejor que no pienses en eso, hermano", sonrió. "Está demasiado furiosa como para repetirlo en un futuro próximo"

Le devolví la sonrisa, sorprendido una vez más de su infalible comprensión.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedes leer mi mente, Leo?", pregunté, poniendo en voz alta el absurdo curso de mis pensamientos.

"Qué más quisiera yo", rió. "Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que debe estar pensando nuestra compañera en este instante, casi prefiero que sólo tú puedas escucharla"

"Os advertí que esto ocurriría", sonrió Tadeo.

"Y te responderé lo mismo que entonces. ¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de emoción?", reí.

"Las peleas son buenas, pero las reconciliaciones son fabulosas. Es más, te sugiero que vayas junto a ella, y le digas que todo ha sido idea tuya. Créeme, agradecerás mi consejo cuando decida acabar con su enfado"

"Creo que prefiero dejar las cosas como están, si no te importa. Bastantes problemas tengo con ella ya"

Leo lo miró con preocupado afecto unos instantes. Creí que se lanzaría a uno de sus exaltados discursos, pero esta vez me equivoqué. Se limitó a tomar a Tadeo por los hombros, y empujarlo hacia la sala de entrenamientos.

"¿Sabes lo que te hace falta? Un buen combate", ofreció. "Vamos, ancianito. Te daré una paliza que te hará olvidar hasta tu nombre"

"¿Cuál de las manos quieres que me ate a la espalda, mocoso?", lo provocó Tadeo.

Leo rió a carcajadas, y en su cabeza apareció una idea que me hizo rodar los ojos con divertida desesperación. No sé cuál de los dos implicados en la discusión es más engreído.

"¿Sabes? Eso puede ser divertido. Eres zurdo, ¿verdad?", Tadeo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. "Yo soy diestro. Te propongo algo. Yo me ataré la mano derecha, y tú la izquierda"

"¿Con o sin armas?", inquirió Tadeo, tras considerarlo unos instantes.

"Me da exactamente igual, amigo", respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Con armas, entonces. Me apetece volver a sentir el olor de tu sangre, criaturita"

"En tus sueños, muchacho, en tus sueños", rió Leo abriendo la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos para nosotros.

Antes de que pudieran terminar de seleccionar sus armas, la sala se abarrotó hasta los topes. Todos los que habían escuchado el intercambio de frases de mi hermano y Tadeo durante el camino, y los que nos vieron entrar en el gimnasio, empezaron a extender el rumor, y pronto no hubo un solo hombre desocupado en la casa que no viniera a ver el combate. Nuestros familiares, los cabezas de clan y los subordinados que los han acompañado, e incluso bastantes de las hembras se apiñan en el gimnasio, cruzando apuestas entre ellos. Mi hermano sonrió divertido. Le encanta tener un público ante el que lucirse.

Cuando por fin escogieron las armas, se reunieron en el centro de la estancia con sus mejores actitudes de autosuficiencia. Me acerqué a ellos con un par de cuerdas para atar sus manos. Por supuesto, si quieren soltarse, deshacerse de estas ligaduras será un juego de niños para cualquiera de los dos, pero ninguno va a hacerlo. Las ataduras son simbólicas. Simple bravuconería. Tadeo es tan zurdo como Leo diestro, y ambos lo saben perfectamente. No se lucha durante más de un milenio sin aprender a usar las dos manos por igual.

"Primera sangre. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con Nadya, no le demos más motivos para enfurecerse", sugerí.

"En ese caso, esto terminará muy pronto", protestó Leo.

"Será un combate muy breve", coincidió Tadeo. "Decepcionaremos a la concurrencia"

"¿Preferís explicarle por qué os falta una oreja?", inquirí.

"Primera sangre", accedieron al unísono, tras pensarlo apenas un segundo.

"Esperad a que me aleje, y empezad cuando queráis", dije. "Pero dadme tiempo para apostar", añadí mezclándome con la multitud e intentando captar la atención de Glauco. Hace un rato que confirmé leyendo algunas mentes al azar que es él quien se encarga de las apuestas. Cuando escuchó mi puja, rió con suavidad entre dientes.

"Cincuenta a uno, Lyosha. Te vas a hacer de oro si aciertas en tu pronóstico"

"Con eso cuento", sonreí, clavando mis ojos en la pista donde mi hermano y Tadeo han empezado a pasearse en círculos, tanteándose antes de lanzar las primeras fintas.

Ambos tiraron un par de golpes desabridos, sin esforzarse demasiado, sólo para medir las fuerzas del contrincante. Se dieron la espalda con la más jactanciosa de sus actitudes, y esperé atento, sabiendo que ahora vendría el primer golpe de verdad. La iniciativa partió de Tadeo. Se giró en un ángulo casi imposible y atacó con fuerza, cuando Leo aún no se había girado por completo. Creí que lo golpearía, pero en el último segundo mi hermano se volvió a velocidad de vértigo, y detuvo su espada con una parada impecable. El sonido del acero resonó en el silencio del gimnasio, mientras los mandobles rechinaban al separarse. Leo le dirigió una mirada burlona a Tadeo.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?", lo provocó. "Lyosha, haz una apuesta en mi nombre. Algo valioso"

"¿A tu favor?", me burlé, provocando risas dispersas entre el público.

"¿Quieres ser el siguiente, hermano?"

"¿Por qué no? Aún os quedará un brazo a cada uno"

"Vete al infierno, eslavo", rió, lanzándose sobre Tadeo.

Conozco lo bastante bien la forma de pelear de Leo como para saber que ese golpe directo y fácil de prever esconde una trampa. Y también conozco lo bastante bien a Tadeo como para saber que no se dejará engañar. Ninguno de los dos me decepcionó. Cuando Leo estuvo a una distancia suficiente para tirar su golpe, saltó ágilmente sobre Tadeo, intentando atacar desde arriba. Pero éste ya esperaba una trampa, y se dejó caer al suelo, rodando para alejarse de mi hermano con una veloz voltereta. Esa fue la señal que ambos esperaban para decidirse a dejar las bromas. Desde ese instante, los ataques, paradas y fintas se sucedieron con tal rapidez, que dudo que algunos de nuestros primos más jóvenes pudieran captar todos los movimientos. Todos los ojos están clavados en los luchadores. Los de los antiguos con aprobación y cierta diversión, y los de los jóvenes con admiración y asombro, sin duda preguntándose si algún día podrían llegar a luchar así. Y si bien algunos de ellos lo conseguirán, de la mayoría me permito dudarlo.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de brutal combate, sin que ninguno de los contrincantes llegara a catar la sangre del contrario. Pensé que íbamos a pasar horas sentados en este maldito gimnasio, cuando mi hermano se apresuró y cometió un error. La última finta de Tadeo lo ha desequilibrado y ha hecho que pierda su arma. Me incliné hacia delante, sorprendido, mientras un murmullo expectante surgía del público. ¿Qué diablos…? Leo no comete esa clase de errores de principiante. Tadeo no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Preparado para ganar la batalla, se abalanzó sobre Leo, que yace apoyado sobre su brazo atado, desarmado y expuesto. Con un gesto veloz, su espada trazó un arco y se descargó sobre el pecho de Leo. En el último instante, mi hermano cambió su postura, pero aún así, el acero probó la sangre de su espalda, abriendo una profunda herida. Tadeo esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, que murió casi de inmediato en su boca. Al moverse, Leo ha deslizado hacia su mano, en un gesto increíblemente diestro, el puñal que siempre esconde en el brazal de cuero endurecido que suele ponerse durante los entrenamientos, y lo ha hundido en el muslo de Tadeo al mismo tiempo que la espada de éste golpeaba su espalda. La muchedumbre contuvo el aliento un segundo, y poco a poco un siseo atónito fue creciendo entre ellos, a medida que todos se van percatando de lo que ha sucedido en realidad. Reí a carcajadas, acercándome a ellos.

"Has hecho trampa, Leo", espetó Tadeo, de buen humor.

"De eso nada. Dijiste con armas. En plural. No es culpa mía que tú llevaras una sola", replicó Leo, tomando la mano que Tadeo le tiene como innecesaria ayuda para levantarlo. "De todos modos, ha sido una buena pelea. ¿Qué has perdido, hermano?"

"Qué he ganado querrás decir. Si Glauco no me ha engañado, fui el único que apostó por un empate"

"¿Eso es lo que confías en mí?", preguntó Leo, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

"O en mí", añadió Tadeo, imitando la mirada ofendida de mi hermano.

"Discutiremos ese extremo más adelante, si no os importa", repliqué con repentina seriedad. "Ahora tenemos problemas que resolver"

Tadeo y Leo se volvieron hacia el lugar que apunta mi mirada. Lisías se aproxima a nosotros acompañado por Hans. Y éste no parece estar de muy buen humor. Leo bufó despreciativamente en mi cabeza al ver su expresión irritada. Hans no es precisamente uno de los hombres que más respete en este mundo.

"Una buena pelea, amigos", los felicitó Lisías. "Ahora si no os importa, Hans desea hablar con nosotros. Creo que tiene cierta queja que expresar"

"¿De qué se trata, Hans?", pregunté, fingiendo ignorancia.

No siento el más mínimo deseo de mantener esta conversación, y si Hans se hubiera dirigido a nosotros en solitario, le habría dado largas. Quizá ese es el motivo por el que ha hablado con Lisías en primer lugar.

Hans nos miró unos segundos, y carraspeó innecesariamente para aclarar la voz antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Dos de vuestros hombres han atacado a Sven. Ayudados por tu hombre de confianza, Lisías", empezó. "No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, estoy dispuesto a ser comprensivo. No puedo esperar que vuestra dama se encargue efectivamente de estos asuntos con la llegada del cachorro"

Sólo la mirada de advertencia de Lisías me frenó en seco. De lo contrario, le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas desagradables a Hans. Y después de que Leo pusiera en voz alta la mitad de las que se están agolpando en su mente, este ridículo asunto terminaría con una guerra entre nuestros respectivos clanes. Ganaríamos, sin duda. Pero guerrear por un tema tan absurdo, le haría un flaco favor a nuestra reputación. Me forcé a serenarme, y mi hermano me imitó a regañadientes. Para mi sorpresa, pude ver como Lisías se deslizaba discretamente junto a Tadeo, rozándolo apenas con sus dedos. Tanteé en su mente, y me retiré de inmediato, temiendo que la tremenda furia que amenaza con dominarlo vuelva a disparar la mía.

"No culpes a Nadya, Hans", repliqué, controlando a duras penas mi mal genio. "Ella dio unas disposiciones muy claras cuando supo que vendríais a visitarnos. Nadie debería tocar a Sven mientras estuviera bajo la protección de nuestros muros. Y Peter y nuestros hombres han cumplido esa demanda al pie de la letra. Su… pequeño intercambio de pareceres tuvo lugar fuera de esta casa"

"Aún así, lo han atacado tres hombres. Una proporción de tres a uno no es justa. Ni siquiera para un guerrero tan preparado como Sven", insistió Hans.

"Lo atacaron de uno en uno", masculló Leo. "No acuses a nuestros hombres de falta de honor, Hans. Jamás han dado prueba de ello"

"Fue una pelea justa. Y estas cosas pasan, amigo", señaló Lisías.

"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿A qué viene esa injustificada provocación?"

"¿Recuerdas a Sue? Estuvo bajo tu protección hace algún tiempo", pregunté.

"Si, naturalmente que la recuerdo. Lamenté perderla. No sé que le hizo alejarse de nosotros, pero fue un duro golpe. Mis compañeras confiaban mucho en ella"

"¿No lo sabes?", inquirió Leo, reprimiendo sin mucho éxito su tono burlón. "En ese caso, comprendo tu irritación. Pero permíteme que te lo explique. Sue se marchó de vuestra casa precisamente a causa de Sven. Gelo y Glauco son sus compañeros, y Peter un buen amigo. Los tres se tomaron una justa venganza por lo que tu hombre le hizo a Sue"

"¿Sue se marchó a causa de Sven? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Eran compañeros, si no recuerdo mal", preguntó Hans con genuino asombro.

Antes de que mi hermano pudiera desatar su lengua, me apresuré a explicarle la historia. Le conté como Sven había perseguido a Sue hasta rendirla, sin detenerse a considerar que ella necesitaba tiempo para olvidar la terrible muerte de su compañero y creador a manos de los cazadores. Le expliqué como desde el mismo instante en que la hizo suya, la abandonó una y otra vez para dedicarse a perseguir humanas, dejándola sola y perdida. ¿Qué clase de hombre prefiere a una mortal, teniendo a su compañera en casa? ¿No merece ese hombre que alguien le explique el respeto que se le debe a una mujer?

El rostro de Hans pasó de la incredulidad a la comprensión, y de esta al arrepentimiento, a medida que yo desgranaba la historia. Cuando finalicé, nos miró compungido.

"Todo esto es nuevo para mí. No sabía de esta historia, ni desde luego de las extrañas preferencias de Sven. Por supuesto, dado lo que me habéis contado, no exigiré ni tan siquiera una disculpa por parte de vuestros hombres", se apresuró a decir. "No entiendo como Heidi y Xiana no me han hablado antes de esto. De haberlo sabido, me habría dirigido a Sven hace mucho tiempo"

"Por nuestra parte, el asunto está olvidado, Hans. No le des más vueltas", dije.

"Por la mía también", concedió Lisías. "Ha sido una venganza justa y por un justo motivo. Resuelto el asunto, no hay porque emprenderla contra ninguno de los implicados. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo"

Todos asentimos, salvo Tadeo, que permanecía a una distancia prudencial con los ojos clavados en Hans. Al ver lo que se disponía a decir, me sentí tentado de detenerlo. Pero no lo hice. Quizá debería haberlo hecho, pero maldito si soy capaz. Y mi hermano no me lo perdonaría jamás si lo hiciera.

"Me gustaría que quedara claro que todo este asunto no ha sido culpa de Nadezhda. Al fin y al cabo, no podemos esperar de ella que resuelva una situación que tus propias compañeras no fueron capaces de prever. Si Heidi y Xiana, conviviendo día tras día con Sven, no pudieron poner fin a sus escarceos, no iba Nadya a conseguirlo en tan solo unas horas. Me sorprende que tus compañeras no te hayan advertido al ver que el asunto se les iba de las manos... Aunque imagino que no querrían que te preocuparas innecesariamente con asuntos domésticos, lo cual les honra", declaró en tono ligero. "A mi modesto entender, no hay más culpable que el propio Sven. Y como bien ha dicho Lisías, ese asunto ya está resuelto"

Leo bajó la cabeza, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por reprimir sus carcajadas. Si cualquiera de nosotros hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, habrían parecido una pobre defensa hacia nuestra compañera. Pero viniendo de boca de Tadeo, son la defensa de un extraño. Un extraño de considerable reputación, y cuyo criterio es aceptado por todos. Hans no tiene más remedio que tragar con su comentario, y declarar en voz alta y para cualquiera que esté escuchando – y están escuchando muchos, todos lo sabemos – que el error no puede achacársele a Nadya.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", respondió al cabo de unos segundos. "Si ni mis compañeras no pudieron solucionarlo, no podemos esperar que Nadezhda lo consiguiera. Y menos con todo lo que está sucediendo"

"Aún con todo lo que ha sucedido, si la situación fuera a la inversa, dudo que todo esto hubiera llegado tan lejos. Créeme, conozco bien a Nadezhda, y sé de lo que hablo. Es una magnífica dama de clan", añadió Tadeo, incitándolo a responderle, poco satisfecho con la velada disculpa de Hans.

"Naturalmente", asintió Hans. Al ver la peligrosa sonrisa de Tadeo, que no alcanza ni de lejos a sus fríos ojos, se dio cuenta de que éste esperaba algo más. Y se apresuró a ofrecérselo. "Nadezhda hace una labor estupenda, que duda cabe. A pesar de su juventud, ya somos muchos los que la consideramos una de las más prestigiosas damas de clan"

Tadeo asintió, satisfecho por fin, y Hans se apresuró a murmurar una despedida cortés, ansioso por alejarse los puñales que recibe de su mirada. Se marchó acompañado por Lisías, y sólo cuando estuvo de espaldas a nosotros, nuestro aliado se volvió para dedicarle un guiño burlón a Tadeo. Incapaz de reprimir mi hilaridad por más tiempo, salí en dirección opuesta a ellos, por la puerta que conduce al jardín. Caminé hacia el bosque velozmente, seguido por mi hermano y por Tadeo. Cuando consideramos estar a una distancia prudencial, los tres estallamos en sonoras carcajadas.

"Pobre Hans", rió Tadeo. "Creí que iba a ponerse a balbucear como Andros"

"Casi lo matas del susto, amigo", dijo Leo.

"Y no es para menos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si llega a negarse, tendría problemas contigo y después con nosotros. Y aunque hubiera podido salir de ellos, después perdería el favor de Lisías. Demasiadas complicaciones sólo por negarse a un pequeño halago", intervine.

"Os juro que al final casi me dio pena. Él no tiene la culpa de que sus hembras sean unas damas desastrosas. Pero su crítica a Nadya me puso furioso", comentó Tadeo.

"Me consta. Tuve que apartarme de tu mente, o yo mismo habría terminado por atacarlo. Ya tenía bastante con mi propia rabia"

"Eso te pasa por mirar donde no debes", replicó Tadeo, sonriente.

"Es un maldito cotilla", me provocó Leo.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo a mi vez.

"A saber que haríais cualquiera de vosotros dos si tuvierais mi don. Creo que ambos carecéis de fuerza moral para criticar mis intromisiones"

"Y hablando de fuerza", medió mi hermano. "No estoy nada convencido de que el resultado de nuestra pelea fuera un empate"

"Y yo no estoy nada convencido de que tú mismo no buscaras ese empate, Leo, así que mejor dejemos las cosas como están", replicó Tadeo, con una sonrisa astuta, recibiendo por única respuesta un sonriente encogimiento de hombros por parte de mi hermano.

Debí imaginar que Tadeo se había dado cuenta de la maniobra de Leo. Su propósito desde el primer momento había sido animar a nuestro amigo, y con ese fin, sería mejor para él ganar que perder. Vi las intenciones de mi hermano en su mente al proponer el combate, y eso fue lo que me llevó a apostar por un empate. Un resultado inesperado para cualquiera que no conociera a Leo tan bien como yo. Una cosa es animar a Tadeo, y otra muy distinta perder una pelea ante los ojos de todos. No iba a perder y soportar esa herida en su orgullo, pero tampoco quería ganar, así que lo resolvió magistralmente, fingiendo un error que Tadeo podría aprovechar. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió. Yo esperaba que siguieran peleando hasta que mi hermano ofreciera unas tablas en el momento oportuno. Y como todos sabíamos desde antes de empezar la batalla que las fuerzas estaban considerablemente igualadas, ambos podrían sellarlas sin desmerecer su reputación. Pero la maniobra de Leo fue mucho más astuta, y más espectacular, desde luego. Debí suponer que una criatura con su gusto por lo teatral, no se conformaría con un simple acuerdo verbal, pudiendo ofrecer a los presentes una representación mucho más emocionante.

"Te arriesgaste mucho", comenté. "Pudiste perder"

"Si, claro", replicó Leo con gesto despectivo. "Y el sol puede salir por el oeste"

"Os agradeceríamos que no os matarais entre vosotros, si no es mucha molestia", resonó una voz burlona a nuestras espaldas. "Os necesitamos vivos y en perfecto estado"

"Barenor, es un placer saludarte", sonrió Tadeo, sin necesidad de volverse.

En las últimas semanas, nuestro amigo ha tenido muchos contactos con Barenor y Querco para mantenerlos informados de las visiones que los cazadores recibían de los brujos, y de las que él mismo ha conseguido tras su viaje a Haití. De lo que se estaba consiguiendo, y de lo que no parecía progresar. En algunas de ellas, Leo y yo estábamos presentes, pero en muchas otras no. Y recién ahora me percato de que de esas reuniones ha surgido una extraña pero firme amistad entre el cazador y los elfos, como me confirmó la sincera sonrisa de Barenor al saludo de Tadeo.

"Lo mismo digo, cazador ¿Sabes algo ya de los que mataron a la hembra?"

"¿Cómo diablos os las arregláis para enteraros de todo?", preguntó Leo, genuinamente sorprendido.

"Es nuestro trabajo", replicó Barenor, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Aún no. Espero noticias de Sasha", ignorando el intercambio de frases. Para él ha llegado el momento de trabajar, y Tadeo jamás admite distracciones en su tarea.

"Trasmítenos las novedades en cuanto sepas de ellas. Nos preocupa que los brujos hayan podido averiguar algo con esa muerte"

"¿No pensaréis que…?", empezó, interrumpiéndose de golpe. "Esa es una magia muy poderosa. No todos pueden invocarla"

"Y por eso esperaremos tus noticias en lugar de buscar nosotros mismos las respuestas", replicó el elfo. "Pero procura que éstas no se demoren demasiado, es importante"

"Llamaré a Sasha ahora mismo", respondió Tadeo, emprendiendo ya el camino de vuelta a casa. "Hasta un inútil como Tesla ha tenido que localizar a los brujos, con todos sus hombres corriendo tras ellos", masculló, más para si mismo que para nosotros.

"Os acompañaré. Me gustaría ver a Andros", uniéndose a nuestra pequeña comitiva.

"¿Temes por él?", pregunté inquieto.

"En absoluto", rió Barenor. "Es una criatura fuerte y sana. Y crecerá muy rápido. Pero el papel que mi hermana y yo hemos tenido en su nacimiento nos hará pasar a las leyendas. No pienso perderme ni un solo detalle de su evolución"

"¿Cómo está Querco?", preguntó Leo, con auténtico interés, y no sólo movido por la cortesía. El saber todo a lo que la elfa ha tenido que renunciar a causa de nuestro hijo, le ha hecho apreciarla mucho más.

"Sobrellevando su destino con dignidad", respondió Barenor, con una mueca amarga. "Y no es un destino fácil de aceptar. Aunque el aprecio y el respeto que se ha ganado entre todos, lo compensa con creces"

"También tiene nuestro aprecio y nuestro respeto, y sabes que no es algo que otorguemos con facilidad", dijo Leo con sinceridad. "Aunque no sé si aún así lo agradecerá. Los vampiros la ponemos muy nerviosa", terminó con una risa breve.

Barenor rió con ganas.

"Esa es una descripción muy escueta, habida cuenta del estado que le suelen provocar vuestro mal genio y vuestras salidas de tono", rió. "Pero aún así agradecerá vuestras palabras. Se las trasmitiré en cuanto tenga oportunidad"

"Hazlo", intervine. "Y procura que confíe en nuestra sinceridad y nuestra gratitud. Es mucho lo que ha sacrificado por nosotros y por nuestro hijo"

"Es mucho lo que ha sacrificado por sí misma", replicó Barenor, con cierto deje de irritación. "Querco siempre ha sido una auténtica promesa entre los nuestros. Es más sabia, poderosa y hábil que muchos otros, infinitamente mayores que ella. Pero la ambición y la sed de conocimiento la superan. Si se ofreció para ese sacrificio no fue tanto por resolver nuestros dilemas, como por adquirir una experiencia única, que le daría más erudición y respeto del que jamás ha llegado a soñar"

"Y no puedes pedirle a un vampiro que no la aprecie más por eso, amigo", sonreí. "Si alguien puede comprender esa actitud, sin duda somos nosotros"

En este punto de la conversación, alcanzamos los jardines de nuestra casa. O más bien debería decir las pistas de hielo. Apenas unos cuantos árboles y setos dispersos crecen en nuestro suelo permanentemente cubierto de un blanco manto nevado. Aún así, me agrada nuestra localización. Como mi hermano no se cansa de echarme en cara, sólo un ruso como yo puede encontrar tan hermosa la nieve.

"Llamaré a Sasha desde uno de vuestros despachos. Id a buscar a Nadezhda. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto termine", ofreció Tadeo.

Obedecimos sin rechistar. Como he dicho, a Tadeo no le gustan las distracciones en su trabajo. Busqué el rastro de Nadya y guié a Barenor hasta la casa de invitados, buscando la mente de mi compañera. Parece que su furia está empezando a esfumarse, probablemente gracias a sus amigas. En este momento está en las estancias de Lisías, charlando animadamente con sus compañeras. Las acompañan también Mimí y Mitsuko. Un grupo ciertamente ecléctico y sorprendente. Nadie diría que esas cinco mujeres tienen en común lo suficiente para convertirse en amigas, pero sin duda así es. Las hembras parecen seguir su propio patrón de conducta para buscar amistades, y lo hacen de un modo que los hombres jamás llegaremos a comprender.

En cuanto entramos en el vestíbulo, la puerta de Lisías se abrió, dejando paso a Nadya, que sostiene a nuestro hijo en brazos. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a Barenor, que se congeló en sus labios al fijar sus ojos en nosotros. Sonreí para mis adentros. Su rabia ya es sólo un recuerdo, pero aún insistirá un rato más para guardar las apariencias.

"Barenor. No esperaba tu visita tan pronto", saludó.

"Sólo he venido a tratar unos asuntos con Tadeo, Nadezhda. Y de paso he pensado que podría echarle un vistazo a ese cachorro tuyo", sonrió el elfo, tendiendo los brazos hacia Andros.

Nadya se lo tendió con gesto seguro, casi distraído, completamente distinto del cuidado y temor casi reverencial con el que Leo y yo solemos sostenerlo. El elfo lo recogió con idéntica seguridad, aunque en su caso no voy a sorprenderme. Sus brazos han tenido que estrechar decenas de cachorros. Ellos tienen la suerte de poder reproducirse.

"Ha crecido", observó. "En un par de semanas, no podrás controlarlo. Echará a gatear, y tendremos que devolvértelo porque se habrá perdido en los bosques"

"Dudo mucho que llegue tan lejos", rió Nadya. "Todos los ojos están puestos en él"

Barenor lo observó con curiosidad, pasando los dedos sobre él. Frunció el ceño un segundo, y a punto estuve de saltar sobre él para preguntarle el motivo de ese gesto, cuando una sonrisa sabia volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

"Así que los cabezas de clan ya le han dado su sangre", comentó. "Se nota"

"¿En qué se nota?", inquirió Leo, ansioso.

"Siento la mezcla en sus venas", respondió, sonriente. "Es fuerte. Poderosa. Lo protegerá mientras crece"

"¿Y cuándo ya haya crecido?", preguntó Nadya.

Barenor la miró con una sonrisa divertida, como si ambos compartieran un secreto. Tanteé la mente de Nadya, pero ella me instó a dejar mi intromisión con un gruñido molesto. Me planteé si lo que oculta es lo bastante importante como para saltar sus barreras mentales arriesgándome a que vuelva a enfurecerse, ahora que ya parece estar de nuevo de buen talante. Decidí que no. Barenor no muestra la más mínima intranquilidad, y sea lo que sea lo que Nadya tiene preparado Leo y yo terminaremos por enterarnos.

"Tendremos que esperar a ver. Es difícil prever lo que se hereda de la sangre", respondió al fin.

Nadya lo consideró unos instantes, y finalmente pareció conformarse con esa respuesta. Con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, recogió a nuestro hijo de brazos de Barenor, y lo tranquilizó murmurándole palabras afectuosas.

"Querida, vamos a buscar a Tadeo. Barenor quiere hablar con él. Si nos necesitas, estaremos en nuestras estancias"

"Estaré bien", replicó.

Algo en su tono de voz llamó mi atención. Parece como si estuviera deseando deshacerse de nosotros. Indagué en sus pensamientos, pero de nuevo me encontré con un brusco bloqueo. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

"_Os lo contaré. Pero no será ahora",_ sonrió en mi mente.

"_Nadya, si se trata de algo importante…",_ empecé.

Consciente de nuestro privado intercambio, Leo pasó sus ojos de mí a Nadya, y de nuevo a mí. A él tampoco se le ha escapado el peculiar tono de Nadya, ni su intención de alejarse de nosotros cuanto antes.

"_¿Qué diablos está tramando ahora?"_, masculló en mi mente, irritado, al tiempo que Nadya me interrumpía con tono firme.

"_Ahora no. Vamos, Lyosha. Ambos sabemos que si quisieras podrías saltar mis barreras por los aires. Pero confía en mí por una vez. Te garantizo que se trata de algo que te agradará. Os agradará a ambos"_, añadió, mirando a Leo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

"_Se le ha ocurrido una nueva locura, ¿no es así? Demonio de mujer"_, exclamó Leo, al ver que yo no hacía ningún gesto para responderlo.

"_Estamos irritando a Leo. Vamos, déjalo ya"_, murmuró Nadya antes de que Leo terminara su frase.

"Basta los dos", mascullé en voz baja. "Mi cabeza no es un maldito receptor de ondas. Por todos los diablos, ¿cuándo tendréis el maldito don de leeros la mente el uno al otro? Vais a terminar por volverme loco"

Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, les di la espalda para dirigirme a la mansión. Lejos de enfadarse por mi estallido, Nadya y mi hermano celebraron mi arrebato con alegres carcajadas. Barenor se situó junto a mí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Quizá podríamos ayudarte a controlar sus charlas en tu mente", sugirió.

"Olvídalo. Sería mucho peor. Nunca se sabe por donde va a salir ninguno de esos dos", mascullé.

"Pero te sería de gran utilidad con los mortales", sonrió.

"¿Podríais hacerlo?", pregunté, volviéndome hacia él, esperanzado.

Llevo once siglos aguantando la inacabable charla mental de los humanos cada vez que me muevo entre ellos. Con el tiempo he aprendido a ignorar el sonido de sus mentes en la mía, pero aún así, es como un continuo e inapagable ruido de fondo, que tengo que esforzarme por no escuchar. Poder detenerlo sería un auténtico regalo.

"Podemos intentarlo. Dame unos días, y veré si tengo alguna solución para ti"

"Te lo agradezco", dije sinceramente, deteniéndome para observarlo. "Es mucho lo que os debemos ya. Si seguís aumentando la cuenta, nos pasaremos toda la eternidad en deuda con vosotros"

"Olvídalo, Aleksei", sonrió. "Tendréis ocasiones más que sobradas para poner esa cuenta a cero. E incluso dejarla con un saldo a vuestro favor, te lo aseguro"

Leo nos alcanzó en ese momento, y estoy seguro de que tenía preparado algún comentario mordaz que por una vez no pudo llegar a pronunciar. Antes de que abriera la boca, sentimos los pasos apresurados de Tadeo atravesando el vestíbulo.

"Los brujos tienen intención de volver a cruzar. Sasha estaba a punto de llamarme cuando hablé con él. No está seguro del momento, pero será pronto", nos informó.

Leo y yo dejamos escapar un par de maldiciones irreprimibles. Los brujos se impacientan, y eso quiere decir que más pronto o más tarde los mutados pueden arriesgarse a salir de sus escondrijos. O a lo mejor es que ya lo tienen planeado, y con su visita al otro lado intentan encontrar el modo de que esa excursión sea más segura.

"Es el momento de pasar", murmuró Leo. "Si los encontramos ahí, pondremos fin a todo esto"

Tadeo y yo asentimos. No necesito detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias en esta ocasión. He tenido dos largos meses para disponer lo necesario para ese viaje, y estoy más que preparado para emprenderlo en cuanto los elfos abran la puerta para nosotros.

"Todo parece indicarlo", dijo Barenor. "Pero aún así, tenemos que asegurarnos. Tadeo, es el momento de pasar a la acción. Que los cazadores dejen de esperar pasivamente. Deben salir a buscar a los brujos, y confirmar las visiones de Sasha. Y a ser posible, intentar encontrar las respuestas que él no ha podido darte. Necesitamos saber cuando tienen previsto pasar, y cuáles de ellos emprenderán el viaje. Leonardo está en lo cierto. Si los que cruzan son los mutados, y lo coordinamos bien, podéis terminar con este asunto. No podemos cometer ningún error"

"No los cometeremos", replicó Tadeo con seguridad. "Hablaré ahora mismo con unos cuantos cazadores. No es necesario alertar a todos. Bastará con coordinar a los mejores hombres para ese trabajo, y tengo muy claro a quien elegir"

"Confiamos plenamente en tu criterio, Tadeo", sonrió Barenor. "Hazlo cuanto antes, y mantennos informados. Ahora si me disculpáis, debo discutir las novedades con mi pueblo", añadió, desapareciendo velozmente de nuestra vista.

"¿Lo has oído, Tadeo? Confían plenamente en _tu_ criterio", espetó Leo. "En el tuyo"

"Leo, algún día te cerraré esa enorme bocaza tuya", replicó Tadeo irritado.

Leo se limitó a mantenerle la mirada con frialdad, y por una vez, permití que mi actitud dijera bien a las claras que en este caso tiene mi total apoyo. Es de la seguridad de mi mujer y de mi cachorro de lo que hablamos, y no permitiré que nadie que no sea él se encargue de ella. Tras unos segundos observándonos, Tadeo suspiró, y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Tranquilos. Me encargaré personalmente, y no permitiré que nadie contradiga mis disposiciones"

"¿Seguro?", insistió Leo.

"¡Por todos los demonios, Leo, claro que estoy seguro!", estalló Tadeo. "¡Hablamos de Nadya, maldita sea!"

Leo y yo nos encogimos como si nos hubiera golpeado. Tiene toda la razón, naturalmente, y sólo la preocupación por Nadya ha empujado a mi hermano a insistir. Debimos tener en cuenta que el propio Tadeo está tan intranquilo como nosotros. Ha sido una falta de tacto imperdonable, y corresponde una disculpa que mi hermano se apresuró en presentar.

"Lo siento", se excusó, profundamente afectado. "No pretendía ofenderte, Tadeo, es sólo que…"

"Lo sé", lo interrumpió Tadeo. "No necesitas disculparte. Yo mismo habría actuado igual de estar en tu lugar. Vamos, acompañadme. Voy a poner todo esto en marcha"

"No es necesario que te acompañemos", protesté. "Confiamos por completo en ti"

"Lo sé", sonrió. "Pero todos nos sentiremos mucho más tranquilos si hacemos esto juntos"

Subimos al despacho, y de inmediato Tadeo empezó a coordinar a unos cuantos cazadores selectos para llevar a cabo el trabajo. Explicó con detalle la estrategia a seguir, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaría preparándola. No pude evitar buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta en su mente, y no me sorprendió descubrir que había empezado a trazar sus planes desde el mismísimo comienzo de esta historia. Además de la red de vigilancia, se había preparado para la posibilidad de tener que pasar a la acción, y tenía todo dispuesto como un plan alternativo, listo para ser puesto en marcha en cualquier momento si el principal se demostraba insuficiente. Mi hermano y yo apenas aportamos un par de puntualizaciones irrelevantes, que fueron aceptadas de inmediato. Al cabo de un par de horas, todo quedó perfectamente dispuesto, y antes de que llegue el alba, los cazadores ya habrán salido a cumplir su cometido. Cuando Tadeo colgó el teléfono por fin, los tres nos hundimos en nuestros asientos, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Y sé que los de Tadeo y mi hermano siguen un curso idéntico a los míos. Una parte de nosotros está deseando ponerse en movimiento, actuar de una vez y terminar con todo. Al fin y al cabo, somos hombres de acción. Esperar no es lo nuestro. Pero otra parte preferiría que ese momento no llegara nunca. En estos meses hemos ido adquiriendo la seguridad de que los elfos enviarán a Nadya con nosotros, y si bien a ninguno de los tres nos ha preocupado jamás poner nuestra vida en peligro, la cosa es bien distinta si de ella se trata.

Intenté encontrar una forma de detener el negro curso de nuestros pensamientos, cuando Leo se incorporó en su asiento como impulsado por un muelle.

"No puede ser", murmuró. Olfateó sin disimulo, y menos de un segundo después, saltó de la silla sonriendo enloquecido. "¡No puede ser!", exclamó, para a continuación abrir la puerta de un golpe.

Lo seguí a tiempo de ver como saltaba las escaleras de un salto, y corría hacia la puerta principal. Me concentré en sus pensamientos, y comprendí al momento a que se debe semejante reacción, exagerada incluso para tratarse de Leo. Me apresuré a seguirlo, con Tadeo pisándome los talones y dibujando también una sonrisa expectante en el rostro.

Atravesamos la puerta principal, mientras Leo corría como si lo persiguiera el diablo hacia la verja de entrada, donde una mujer de extraordinaria belleza acaba de descender de un enorme monovolumen. Sin duda se trata de una de las hembras más bellas que he visto. Su rostro haría palidecer de envidia a la más hermosa Venus de Boticelli, y la simetría y perfección de sus formas conseguiría que Da Vinci rompiera todos los bocetos de su hombre de Vitruvio y la tomara a ella por modelo. Su cabello negro se ondula hasta su esbelta cintura, brillante y espeso, y sus grandes ojos castaños brillan con una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Me atrevería a decir que después de Nadya, no hay mujer alguna que pueda igualar su encanto.

Leo llegó hasta ella y la levantó en vilo, sujetándola por debajo de las caderas, riendo encantado.

"¡Milena!", exclamó. "¡Estás aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

A pesar de estar sostenida a un metro del suelo por el entusiasta abrazo de mi hermano, Milena no perdió ni un ápice de su dignidad.

"Por supuesto que estoy aquí, querido. Anda, déjame en el suelo. Estás arruinando mi vestido"

Leo obedeció sonriente, y tras mirarla unos segundos, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo durante unos segundos, y a continuación lo obligó a separarse, alejándolo de si, pero manteniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de mi hermano.

"Déjame que te vea", exigió. Miró a Leo de la cabeza a los pies, y frunció el ceño. "Tan desarrapado como de costumbre. ¿Es qué jamás aprenderás a vestirte?", comentó en tono de reproche, señalando la vieja camiseta de Leo, y sus vaqueros raídos.

"¿Para qué? Estoy mucho mejor desnudo, como sin duda recordarás", replicó éste con una sonrisa traviesa, a la que ella respondió con una mueca reprobadora, aunque extraordinariamente afectuosa. "No puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Cómo es qué has venido?", preguntó emocionado.

"He venido a conocer al cachorro, naturalmente. Siguiendo una lógica bastante enloquecida, yo diría que podría considerarlo mi nieto"

Leo soltó una alegre carcajada, y al poco pareció recordar que Milena y él no son los únicos en esta escena. Se volvió hacia mí sonriente.

"Lyosha, ven, acércate. Déjame que te presente a Milena", exclamó.

Me aproximé sonriente, casi reacio a interrumpir su reencuentro, y ella tendió hacia mí una mano de dedos largos y uñas perfectas, pintadas de rojo sangre. La tomé con suavidad, y la llevé hacia mis labios.

"Aleksei", sonrió. "Es un placer conocerte al fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti a lo largo de estos siglos, y no sabes cuánto me complace que hayas formado familia con este enloquecido muchacho mío. Aunque no dejo de preguntarme como un hombre tan sensato como tú lo ha elegido como hermano", añadió burlona.

"Esa es una pregunta para la que todavía no he encontrado respuesta, Milena", repliqué sonriente.

"No te preocupes, querido. Esas son las mejores preguntas. Ojalá siempre tengas una respuesta que buscar", respondió, para a continuación clavar sus ojos en algún punto tras mi espalda.

Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que jamás me atrevería a calificar de coqueta. Milena es de esa clase de mujeres que están por encima de la coquetería. Pero sin duda en sus ojos y en sus labios, bailaba algo especial al clavar su vista en Tadeo.

"Tadeo", susurró, tendiendo los brazos hacia él. "Qué placer verte de nuevo"

"Como de costumbre, el placer es sólo mío, Milena", respondió Tadeo, tomando las manos de Milena entre las suyas.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos en una actitud de intimidad tal, que casi me hizo sentir incómodo, mientras Leo los observa con una sonrisa resabiada. Al sentir mi mirada, ensanchó su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros, como si quisiera disculpar la actitud de los, a todas luces, antiguos amantes. Tras esos momentos de intimidad, Milena frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada al muslo de Tadeo. Contempló el desgarrón manchado de sangre en sus pantalones, y después se volvió hacia Leo. Como un cachorro travieso, Leo se giró ligeramente, apartando el recuerdo de su propia herida de ojos de Milena. Ella caminó hacia él, y con gesto firme le obligó a volverse. Miró las marcas de la cuchillada en la camiseta de mi hermano, y nuevamente hacia el muslo de Tadeo. Al fin, se volvió hacia Leo con gesto de reproche.

"¿Habéis estado peleándoos otra vez? Creí que en este tiempo habríais aprendido a comportaros como criaturas civilizadas", les riñó.

"Sólo ha sido un entrenamiento", protestó Leo.

Milena volvió la vista hacia Tadeo, que asintió sonriente, confirmando las palabras de mi hermano. Ella los observó unos instantes, queriendo asegurarse de la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero sin conseguir quedar en absoluto convencida.

"Siempre es un entrenamiento", masculló por fin, en tono crítico. "Espero que tengas presente lo que te he advertido sobre tu mal genio durante todos estos siglos"

"Si, mami", respondió éste, burlón.

"Sigue por ese camino, muchachito, y te recordaré unas cuantas lecciones sobre tus modales" comentó, con afectuoso reproche "Pero dejémoslo por ahora. Si mis ojos no me engañan, en esa pequeña comitiva que se nos aproxima están tu hembra y tu cachorro. Ya hablaremos después"


	12. Capítulo 11 NADEZHDA

**Bah, venga, para que no creas que estoy enfadada contigo, Arthe. Ahí va otro capítulo…**

**Capítulo 11. NADEZHDA.**

Después de que consiguiera librarme del interrogatorio de Lyosha, Shynn, Sandra, Mitsuko y yo hemos estado perfeccionando los planes de nuestras pequeñas conspiraciones. Mimí nos dejó pronto, empeñada en ganar a Malachy cuanto antes para nuestra causa de terminar con la reputación de Menelao. Está completamente convencida de que la reacción de Mal a nuestros planes será de entusiasmo, pero aún así, sentí cierta inquietud cuando salió a buscarlo. Los hombres pueden ser muy testarudos cuando se trata de cuestiones de honor y reputación. Y está tardando bastante en volver. Claro que viniendo de un par de criaturas tan sorprendentemente físicas como ellos dos, esa tardanza no tiene porque significar necesariamente un fracaso. Mientras esperábamos noticias suyas, fuimos abandonando poco a poco la conversación para centrarnos en el vertiginoso desarrollo de Andros. Sus manitas ya son capaces de sostener objetos más pesados que un papel, y enloquece por descubrir la naturaleza de todo lo que agitas ante él. Aunque su idea de averiguar de que se trata lo que tiene entre las manos, consiste normalmente en intentar romperlo en mil pedazos, lo que provocó un comentario sarcástico de Sandra acerca de lo mucho que mi pequeño se parece a sus padres. En este instante, Mitsuko está agitando ante él un sonajero que alguien nos regaló en cuanto se supo de la noticia de mi embarazo, sin duda aconsejado por la joven Cora. Andros lo mira con curiosidad expectante, dispuesto a arrancarlo de las manos de Mitsuko en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Esperaba atenta a que por fin se decidiera a intentarlo, cuando Mitsuko se detuvo de golpe, con expresión concentrada y alerta. Intenté averiguar a que se debía su concentración, pero mis sentidos no parecen advertirme de nada fuera de lo común. Miré a Shannen y Alejandra, que observan a Mitsuko como si esperaran una respuesta. Me sorprendió percatarme de que sus sentidos tampoco las han alertado de nada especial.

"Su oído es único", sonrió Shannen al ver mi confusión. "Ni me molestaría en intentar oír lo que ella está percibiendo en este instante"

"Se acerca un coche", sonrió Mitsuko. "Es Milena. Está canturreando al compás de la radio"

"¿Cuánto tardará?", preguntó Alejandra.

"No más de un minuto", respondió Mitsuko. "Ya la conocéis, conduce como una psicópata"

Nos pusimos en pie, dispuestas a recibirla. Pero antes de que llegara a abrir la puerta, escuché una apresurada carrera por el jardín. Reconocería el sonido de esos pasos en cualquier sitio. Los siempre alerta sentidos de Leo, acaban de arruinar mi sorpresa. Pero cuando lo oí gritar su nombre, pletórico, olvidé mi frustración. Está tan absolutamente encantado de tenerla aquí, que incluso sugerí a las demás que esperáramos unos minutos antes de salir a recibirla, y así le daríamos un tiempo a Leo para disfrutar del momento. Alejandra me miró con aprobación.

"Por supuesto, querida", sonrió. "Una actitud muy considerada"

"Gracias", mascullé, irritada, sabiendo que su halago es una burla solapada a mis antiguos celos.

Esperamos unos minutos, escuchando, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que yo. Con Andros en brazos, me encaminé al jardín, y cuando por fin pude ver a Milena en persona, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de proporciones épicas para no quedarme clavada al suelo. Las descripciones de Leo no le hacen ningún honor. Siempre me ha dicho que cuando era humano la consideraba la encarnación de la belleza, pero todo en sus palabras parecía indicar que se trataba de la atracción que los mortales suelen sentir por los vampiros. Aún así, imaginaba que sería hermosa, pero no estaba preparada para lo que mis ojos captaron en la distancia. Es la mujer más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida. Sus rasgos son tan perfectos que casi hace daño mirarlos, como si pudieran deslumbrarte. Pero no se trata sólo de eso. Se trata de su dignidad, de la forma en que se mueve, de su actitud de discreto orgullo y seguridad. Parece una reina. No. Parece una diosa.

Me forcé a seguir andando justo a tiempo. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro perfecto. Le devolví la sonrisa, confiando para mis adentros en estar escondiendo efectivamente mi asombro. Y un desagradable resto de mi antigua timidez.

"Nadya, apresúrate, diablos", exclamó Leo. "Mira quién ha venido a vernos. Es Milena"

"Ya lo sé, querido. Yo misma la invité", sonreí, divertida con su alegría infantil.

Me miró como si acabara de decirle que había bajado la luna del cielo para él, y con una sonrisa que parecía partirle la cara en dos, se abalanzó sobre mí, y me abrazó con una fuerza que de ser humana me habría partido en dos. De paso, estrujó a Andros contra mi pecho, y éste demostró su incomodidad gruñendo con rabia.

"¿Tú has hecho eso?", sonrió, sin aflojar ni un ápice su presa. "Gracias", añadió con una intensidad que calentó mis adormecidas entrañas.

"Leonardo Sforza", resonó la autoritaria voz de Milena. "¿Esos son los modales que has aprendido de mí? Tu compañera va a pensar que no he sabido hacerme cargo de tu educación. Apártate ahora mismo y déjame ver a ese milagroso cachorro. No he venido para ver como le demuestras tu afecto a Nadezhda"

Para mi sorpresa, Leo se apartó de inmediato con una sonrisa de disculpa. Milena asintió aprobadora en su dirección, para a continuación volverse hacia mí. Me costó mucho no encogerme ante su evidente escrutinio, pero cuando una sincera sonrisa de complacencia apareció en su rostro, creo que crecí un par de centímetros.

"Nadezhda, querida. Gracias por invitarme a tu casa", sonrió. "No imaginas cuánto deseaba conocerte"

"Para mí es un honor recibirte, Milena", respondí. Al ver que fijaba su vista en Andros, se lo tendí con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres sujetar a tu… nieto?", pregunté, incapaz de resistirme a la pulla, a pesar de que así sabría que hemos estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Lejos de ofenderse al saber de mi intromisión, ella rió alegremente. Después de un instante de duda, extendió los brazos y recogió a Andros en ellos. Mi hijo la miró unos segundos, y se revolvió incómodo por su torpe abrazo, pero en cuanto Milena lo saludó con suavidad, gorjeó alegremente. Esperé con resignación a que aferrara sus cabellos como suele hacer con cualquiera que sostenga, pero me sorprendió quedándose muy quieto, mirándola con curiosidad.

"Se parece mucho a ti", comentó Milena en mi dirección.

La miré con asombro. He oído decenas de comentarios sobre el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, y del parecido de estos con los de mis compañeros, pero es la primera vez que alguien dice que Andros se parece a mí en algo que no sea el mal genio. O la capacidad de ronronear.

"¿Tú crees?", pregunté, disimulando mi sorpresa.

"Naturalmente", respondió con seguridad. "Tiene el cabello de Alyosha, sin duda. Y esos hermosos ojos azules sólo puede haberlos heredado de Leo. Pero la forma de su cara, su olor. Incluso el modo de mirar es tuyo, Nadezhda"

"Tiene razón", murmuró Lyosha. "No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero su olor es casi idéntico al tuyo"

"Y la forma en que te mira… Te hace sentir que no hay nadie más presente para él…", susurró Leo. "¿Cómo no lo había visto?"

"Hombres", replicó Milena. Y se las apañó para que ese simple sustantivo sonara casi como un insulto. "Estabais tan satisfechos y orgullosos viendo vuestro reflejo en detalles tan banales como el cabello y los ojos, que no fuisteis capaces de profundizar más allá"

"No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta", murmuró Tadeo, observando a Andros con renovada curiosidad.

Milena clavó sus ojos en Tadeo con una disimulada mirada de increíble astucia. Lo miró fijamente, mientras él seguía atento a Andros, ajeno a su escrutinio. Tras unos instantes observándolo, la sombra de una sonrisa de reconocimiento bailó en sus labios. Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí.

"Nadezhda, querida, lamento ser tan descortés, pero ha sido un largo viaje, y me gustaría deshacer mis maletas y tal vez darme un baño. Si pudieras ofrecerme alguna estancia a tal fin, te estaría muy agradecida"

"Por supuesto", respondí, recogiendo a Andros de sus manos. "Tu habitación está dispuesta desde que confirmaste tu visita. Te hemos preparado un dormitorio en la casa principal, espero que sea de tu agrado. No es demasiado amplio, pero tiene unas vistas magníficas y una bañera muy cómoda. Y hemos encendido la chimenea hace unas horas. Lamento no poder ofrecerte una estancia en la casa de invitados, pero nos han visitado tantos jefes de clan, que no me queda ningún cuarto disponible"

"Cualquier cosa serviría, Nadya. No tenías que haberte tomado la molestia de habilitar un cuarto en la casa principal. Al fin y al cabo, ambas sabemos que mi rango no justifica tal deferencia"

"Tonterías", rechacé. "Si alguien merece la mejor habitación de esta casa, sin duda eres tú. De no ser por ti, no tendría a Leo, y desde mi punto de vista eso justifica cualquier alteración en el maldito protocolo"

Ella me observó con curiosidad y aprobación durante unos segundos, hasta que Leo interrumpió su concentración.

"¿Qué te había dicho?", sonrió. "¿A qué ya la adoras?"

"Querido, ya la adoraba antes de venir", replicó. "Si es capaz de hacerte tan feliz a ti, ¿qué podría objetar yo? Pero sí, tienes razón", comentó en tono ligero antes de volverse hacia mí. "Siempre supe que la mujer que consiguiera por fin que mi muchacho sentara la cabeza tendría que ser muy especial, y no me has defraudado, querida. Eres inteligente, astuta, y con la dosis justa de rebeldía. Una virtud que aprecio, como ya habrás imaginado viendo a este muchacho mío. Y los rumores no te hacen justicia. Eres tan hermosa, que harías palidecer de envidia a la mismísima Helena de Troya"

"Yo te veo tan pálida como de costumbre, Milena", rió Tadeo.

Ella se volvió hacia él con expresión de falsa reprobación, mientras yo disimulaba mi curiosidad, preguntándome si la referencia a Helena de Troya era una simple broma privada, o una sorprendente realidad. Ya hace mucho que aprendí que muchas de las leyendas de los mortales se basan en los nuestros, y todavía no ha dejado de divertirme saber que conozco en persona a dioses y héroes.

"Querido, sabes perfectamente que jamás he usado ese nombre", le riñó con afecto. "Ese fue un rumor que extendió Androcles, y que por mucho que yo desmienta, todos están dispuestos a creer. Sentía un gran afecto por mí", aclaró en mi dirección.

Leo bufó sonoramente, con expresión irritada.

"¿Sentía un gran afecto?", masculló. "Lo que sentía era una necesidad irrefrenable de meterse bajo tu falda. Jamás soporté a ese tipo"

"Algo que nos quedó a todos muy claro cuando mi pequeño vampiro recién transformado se atrevió a mostrarle sus colmillos bisoños. A un Hijo del Milenio", me explicó en tono crítico. Aunque no es difícil adivinar que su censura sólo es superficial. A todos los presentes nos quedó muy claro que tal circunstancia la divirtió y la llenó de orgullo.

"¿Hiciste eso?", rió Lyosha.

"¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera?", rezongó Leo. "Ese imbécil presuntuoso intentaba seducirla delante de mis propias narices sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada. Tú habrías actuado igual que yo"

"O peor", asintió Lyosha, aún sonriente. "Al fin y al cabo, yo hubiera podido leer su mente"

Leo rió, dedicándole una mirada de camaradería a su hermano. Sin duda Lyosha ha sido sincero. El miedo no es la baza fuerte de ninguno de los dos, y ambos son igualmente posesivos y celosos. Milena hizo rodar los ojos con falsa desesperación, en un gesto burlón dedicado a mí.

"Cuando terminéis de celebrar vuestra inconsciencia juvenil, podéis descargar mi maletero", sugirió mordaz. "Leo, he traído unas cuantas cosas que hace siglos que estorban en mi casa esperando que te decidas a llevártelas"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Leo ya estaba abriendo el portón trasero del monovolumen, con la expresión ansiosa de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Clavó sus ojos en el interior, y al poco reapareció, sonriendo entusiasmado.

"¡Has traído mis arcos y mis ballestas! ¡Y la espada que me regalaste cuando me fui!", exclamó.

"Mira más al fondo, querido. ¿O es que has perdido tu fantástica vista en estos últimos dos siglos?"

"Yo no lo culparía. Cuando está delante de sus armas, no puede fijarse en nada más", sonrió Lyosha con afecto.

"Oh, en esto sí", sonrió Milena con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Yo diría incluso que, aparte de los brazos de una mujer, es lo único que puede alejarlo de sus juguetes"

Me pregunté a que se está refiriendo, ya que me consta que, como bien ha dicho Lyosha, si algo puede tener entretenido a Leo durante horas y horas son sus arcos y espadas. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero ni de lejos lo que sostenía en sus manos con expresión reverente cuando se apartó del maletero.

"Mi violonchelo", susurró ensimismado, acariciando el hermoso estuche.

"¿Tocas el chelo?", pregunté atónita.

"Y el violín, el piano, el clavicordio, la guitarra, el contrabajo…", rió alegremente ante mi confusión. "Para resumir, querida, toco todos los instrumentos de cuerda y percusión"

"¿Los de viento no?", pregunté irónica.

"No, querida. Esos no le gustan porque son mi especialidad", comentó Milena. "Hasta en los pequeños detalles es un condenado rebelde"

Andros interrumpió la conversación, revolviéndose irritado entre mis brazos. Dejó escapar un gañido lastimero y todos se volvieron hacia él de inmediato con expresión preocupada. Bufé con suavidad.

"¿Le ocurre algo?", preguntó Lyosha, inquieto.

"Lo único que le ocurre es que nadie le está haciendo caso desde hace un rato", repliqué, mirando al pequeño con expresión severa. "Se está acostumbrando a ser el centro de atención"

"Y sin duda lo es", sonrió Leo, agitando los dedos frente a su hijo, sonriendo embobado.

"Pues no debería, o se convertirá en un niñato malcriado", repliqué, girándome para alejarlo de él. "Vamos, Milena, te enseñaré tu habitación. De camino enviaré a alguien a hacerse cargo de tus bolsas"

La guié hasta la habitación de Sue, que aún no he asignado a nadie después de que tanto ella como Ángelo se mudaran a las estancias de Glauco, más cómodas y amplias. El dormitorio de Ángelo está ocupado ahora por Gino, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que tomar una decisión cuál de los muchos visitantes que esperan en las cabañas va a tener la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestra familia. Pero Leo y Lyosha no parecen tener demasiada prisa. Ahora que disponen de mucho donde elegir, se toman ese tipo de decisiones con mucha parsimonia.

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, me giré para ver quién está encargado de mi vigilancia. No vi a nadie, pero eso no significa que no estén ahí. Sólo quiere decir que ya han aprendido a costa de mi mal humor que resulta conveniente esconderse a mis ojos cuando me siguen. Dando media vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia las habitaciones de mi familia, me concentré en la información que recibía de mi olfato. Una vez que localicé el familiar olor de mis primos, susurré sus nombres y les pedí que uno de ellos se encargara del equipaje de Milena. Antes de llegar a la puerta de Sue, escuché los pasos apresurados de uno de ellos, saliendo de la casa para cumplir mi orden. Abrí la puerta y, antes de dejar pasar a Milena, me aseguré con un rápido vistazo de que se hubieran seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. A continuación, me aparté para dejarla entrar. Ella se deslizó – y deslizarse es la palabra precisa – al interior, mirando a su alrededor con un gesto satisfecho.

"¿Está todo a tu gusto?", pregunté. "Si necesitas algo no tienes más que decírmelo a mí o a cualquiera de mis primas"

"Está todo perfecto, Nadya. Si hasta hay un espejo de pie", sonrió, acariciando las intrincadas formas del marco con la punta de los dedos. "Qué hermosa talla ¿Ébano?", preguntó. Asentí.

"Recordé que Leo comentó en alguna ocasión que te gustaban, y mandé traer el mío. Es precioso, ¿verdad? Fue un regalo de Lyosha al poco de transformarme"

"Un hermoso regalo. Y muy astuto", aprobó. "¿Sirvió de algo?"

"No demasiado", confesé con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba la historia de ese espejo.

Lyosha lo había comprado para mí, con la intención de que yo pudiera ver el cambio obrado en mi imagen y empezara a asumir totalmente todo lo que la transformación había supuesto. Pero yo jamás he sido muy aficionada a los espejos, así que lo consideré un regalo hermoso, pero inútil y no le presté la más mínima atención hasta que Lisías me obligó a enfrentarme a mi reflejo, haciéndome ver lo que con tanta testarudez había evitado considerar. Que ya no había en mí casi nada de la mujer que había sido como mortal. La hembra que me devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo, apenas se parecía a la antigua Nadya salvo en lo más superficial. Aún tardé mucho tiempo en completar mi transformación, pero siempre pensaré en ese instante como el momento en el que verdaderamente empecé a creer y a comprender el alcance de lo que me había ocurrido.

"En seguida te traerán tus cosas. Te dejaré para que puedas instalarte, y cuando estés lista, quizá quieras reunirte con nosotras en las estancias de Lisías"

Abrí la puerta y me disponía a salir, cuando su voz pronunciando mi nombre me detuvo. Me volví, para encontrarla sonriéndome abiertamente.

"Será un honor para mí darle mi sangre a tu pequeño", vocalizó.

"El honor es nuestro, Milena", respondí, igualmente sin emitir ningún sonido. "No tardes. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar"

Me dirigió una sonrisa astuta antes de dirigirse al baño velozmente. Bajé las escaleras, dispuesta a reunirme con Shannen y Alejandra. Y con un poco de suerte, también con Mimí y Malachy, si es que han terminado su 'conversación'. Al llegar al jardín, encontré a Leo, Lyosha y Tadeo perdidos en medio de un caos de objetos y cajas, tirados descuidadamente aquí y allá. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Leo ha tomado al asalto el maletero del coche de Milena y, dominado por su habitual impaciencia, se ha puesto a abrir cada paquete que llevara su nombre sin esperar a trasladarlos. Al percibir mi presencia, los tres se volvieron para mirarme sonrientes.

"¿Dónde está Milena?", preguntó Leo.

"Se está bañando", respondí, acercándome a ellos. "Yo voy a ver a Shynn y a Sandra, pero espero que todo esto esté recogido antes de que tu invitada se reúna con nosotras. Sois las criaturas más desordenadas sobre la faz de la Tierra"

Como esperaba, mi reprimenda no causó más efecto que un coro de risas suaves. Los cuatro sabemos que al final, Leo recogerá tres o cuatro cosas, que casualmente serán sus preferidas, y del resto se encargará cualquier miembro de mi familia que tenga la mala suerte de pasar por ahí. Sacudí la cabeza con mi mejor gesto de reproche, y me disponía a marcharme, cuando Leo me sujetó con suavidad, dirigiéndome la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. A pesar de que pretendía demostrar un ligero enfado, no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta. Esa expresión suya, entre dulce y provocativa, me hace temblar hasta las entrañas. Y él lo sabe perfectamente.

"No sé como agradecerte que hicieras venir a Milena, Nadya. Es el mejor regalo que una mujer me ha hecho jamás", susurró con sinceridad.

"Quizá más tarde podamos hablar de cómo puedes agradecérmelo, querido", respondí con picardía, mientras hago un soberano esfuerzo para no perderme en la ternura azul de sus ojos.

"Podemos hablarlo ahora", replicó de inmediato, susurrando en mi oído con un tono lleno de tentadoras promesas.

"Cuando hayáis terminado de recoger", reí, alejándome de sus brazos, antes de que el tentador aroma de su deseo me hiciera olvidar todo el trabajo pendiente.

"Yo no he tenido nada que ver con este desastre, querida", intervino Lyosha. "Podemos dejarlo a él recogiendo, y ya se reunirá más tarde con nosotros. Mucho más tarde", añadió con una mirada de divertida provocación a su hermano.

"Muy tentador", sonreí, acunando a Andros, que vuelve a retorcerse irritado en mis brazos. "Pero tengo cosas que hacer, y Andros empieza a tener hambre de nuevo. Hablaremos más tarde"

Me alejé hacia la casa de invitados, sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en mí. El sonido de sus rápidos susurros llegó hasta mis oídos, irritantemente indescifrable. Ni me molesté en buscar el significado de ese intercambio de murmullos en la mente de Lyosha. Los dos sabemos que me toparé con la más inexpugnable de sus barreras. Algún día encontraré a alguien que se atreva a desafiarlos y me enseñe a descifrar esas veloces palabras apenas vocalizadas, pero por el momento, ninguno de mis primos ha tenido el valor de hacerlo. Y cuando reuní el valor para pedírselo a Lisías, sabiendo que a él no le importaría en absoluto contradecir las instrucciones de mis compañeros, se rió a carcajadas. 'Mi querida, Nadezhda', me dijo con ese odioso tono entre afectuoso y protector. 'Si jamás les he enseñado a mis compañeras a desenvolverse con los susurros, ¿qué te hace pensar que iba a enseñarte a ti?'.

Crucé el amplio vestíbulo de la casa anexa, preguntándome si Milena sabría utilizar ese lenguaje. Si hay alguien a quien no le importe lo más mínimo provocar la irritación de Leo saltándose las normas, esa debe ser Milena. Y algo me dice que incluso lo haría por diversión. Mientras tomaba nota mentalmente para hablarlo con ella, me detuve en la puerta de las estancias de Lisías, esperando que me invitaran a entrar, lo que Alejandra hizo de inmediato. Un rápido vistazo me confirmó que Mimí aún no ha regresado con Malachy, y el resto de mis sentidos me informó de que tampoco estaban en su cuarto. Tomé asiento en el sofá de tres plazas, recostando a Andros junto a mí. Protestó con un sonoro gañido, que ignoré por completo. Al ver que no parecía funcionar, gruñó con más fuerza, sacudiendo sus brazos y sus piernecitas con rabia.

"No quiere que lo sueltes", observó Alejandra.

"Tendrá que acostumbrarse", repliqué en tono tajante. "No puedo estar todo el día sosteniéndolo en brazos, y tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender que no siempre va a conseguir lo que quiere. No tardará en pasársele el capricho, no te preocupes. En seguida encontrará algo que distraiga su atención"

"Pero es tan pequeño…", susurró Mitsuko. "Yo lo sostendré, si quieres descansar un rato"

"No", respondí autoritariamente. Al ver sus rostros dolidos, dulcifiqué mi tono. "Escuchad, somos muchos a cuidar de él. Y si siempre atendemos a sus caprichos, se volverá una criatura insoportable. No podemos malcriarlo por mucho que nos tiente la idea"

"Tienes razón", aprobó Shannen. "Es como un recién transformado. Por mucho que quieras cuidar de él, también debes enseñarle quien manda, o se meterá en líos"

"Tus criaturas siempre se meten en líos, Shannen", sonrió Alejandra.

"Precisamente por eso soy la más indicada para hacer esa observación. Si alguien sabe lo que pasa cuando les consientes demasiado, esa soy yo", replicó la aludida, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Además, mira. Nadya estaba en lo cierto, ya se ha tranquilizado", observó, señalando a Andros, que acaba de descubrir que tiene un par de pies.

"¿Se reunirá Milena con nosotras?", inquirió Alejandra, intuyendo que había llegado el momento de cambiar de conversación.

"En cuanto termine de instalarse", respondí. "¿Alguien sabe algo de Mimí y Malachy?"

"Han salido a cazar. Y no me sorprende lo más mínimo", respondió Mitsuko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Creéis que lo ha convencido?"

"No me cabe ninguna duda", replicó Shannen, soltando una breve carcajada. "Si no estuviera convencida ya, me habría ganado hasta a mí"

Charlamos durante unos minutos de la estrategia a seguir, y de cómo plantearle a Milena nuestros planes. Aunque ninguna de las presentes tenía la más mínima duda acerca de su apoyo. Todas parecieron confirmar lo que yo ya había sospechado minutos antes, cuando se refirió aprobadoramente a mi supuesta rebeldía. Milena es una mujer acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad en todo momento y lugar, al margen del protocolo, la costumbre o los consejos ajenos. Si hay alguien dispuesto a saltarse todas las reglas porque considera que es oportuno, o le apetece hacerlo, sin duda debe ser ella. Dudo que haya nadie capaz de discutir que Leo es una creación suya. Y si no fuera porque conozco la terrible historia de la transformación de Lyosha, también apostaría a que ha sido cosa suya.

Me pregunto si habrá determinados rasgos de personalidad que se trasmiten de un transformado a otro, del mismo modo que los mortales trasmiten sus genes. Al fin y al cabo, Ángelo es casi tan testarudo y rebelde como Leo, y la forma en que interpretó mis órdenes al pie de la letra para poder salirse con la suya es una buena prueba de ello. De ser así, este hijo mío va a ser más difícil de educar de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Y no es decir poco, teniendo en cuenta que nunca creí que fuera a ser fácil…

Llevaba unos minutos perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando el suave rastro de Milena nos saludó en la distancia. Salí al vestíbulo para guiarla a las estancias de Lisías, más llevada por la cortesía que porque ella realmente necesite esa ayuda. Podría encontrarnos con los ojos cerrados. Incluso mejor con los ojos cerrados. El olfato siempre es mucho mejor guía para nosotros que cualquiera de nuestros otros sentidos. Salvo excepciones, como la increíble vista de Leo, o el sorprendente oído de Mitsuko. Aún así, las formas son lo primero, así que Milena agradeció mi recepción como si realmente no hubiera sabido encontrarnos. Me siguió hasta el recibidor de las habitaciones de Lisías, y tras saludar a las presentes y cruzar con cada una de ellas un par de palabras amables, tomó asiento con elegancia junto a Andros, que sigue pareciendo muy interesado en aprender todo lo posible acerca de la forma de sus pies.

"Algo en vuestras expresiones me dice que esta reunión va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que imaginé en un principio", comentó en tono ligero.

"Eres una mujer astuta, Milena", aprobó Mitsuko.

"Y esa es sólo una de las cualidades que os ha hecho pensar en mí", replicó, minimizando el efecto de su comentario con una deslumbrante sonrisa. "Pero no me tengáis en ascuas, por favor. No soporto la incertidumbre. ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?"

"Son muchos los temas que tenemos que tratar. Y la verdad es que en todos ellos nos vendrá bien tu ayuda en concreto. Aunque me gustaría que quedara claro que no te llamamos para eso. Todas las aquí presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en que tú serías la mujer ideal para compartir su sangre con Andros, y por eso te invité a venir. Tú participación en el resto de los asuntos que tenemos que solucionar surgió después. Estás aquí por tu propia valía, no porque precisemos de tu colaboración", aclaré.

Ella me observó con interés antes de dedicarme una sincera sonrisa.

"Te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Sé que viniendo de ti, sin duda son sinceras. De hecho, algo me dice que siempre que busque sinceridad, la encontraré en ti. Y no sabes cuanto aprecio esa cualidad. Siempre supe que cuando Leo eligiera por fin una dama de clan no me decepcionaría, pero has superado con creces todas mis expectativas. Ahora entiendo por qué esta tan loco por ti"

"Tonterías", rechacé con falsa modestia. "Ha estado loco por muchas más mujeres, y ha podido elegir a cualquiera de ellas. A ti, sin ir más lejos"

Milena celebró mi respuesta con una alegre carcajada, a la que pronto se unieron las demás, genuinamente divertidas. Las miré con extrañeza.

"Oh, querida. Perdona nuestras risas. No pretendo ofenderte, pero permíteme que te diga que no puedes estar más equivocada", rió Milena.

"Para empezar, nuestra querida Milena jamás ha tenido intención de convertirse en dama de clan. Aunque propuestas no le han faltado, la verdad", sonrió Mitsuko. "Pero un espíritu libre como ella no toleraría la disciplina de una familia"

"Exacto. Y querida, Leo jamás ha estado loco por mí. Leo jamás ha estado loco por ninguna mujer hasta que te conoció"

"Eso no es cierto", repliqué. "Te adora. Y ha estado muy enamorado de ti. Y de cientos de mujeres"

"Eso no voy a discutírtelo. A mi muchacho nunca le ha costado demasiado enamorarse. Pero… ¿perder la cabeza por una hembra? Estaba convencida de que mis ojos jamás lo verían en tal trance"

"Lo mismo le ocurre a su hermano", comentó Alejandra. Al ver mi confusión, sonrió divertida. "¿Por qué crees que vuestra unión ha provocado tantos comentarios, Nadya? Nadie acababa de creer que por fin hubiera llegado una dama capaz de hacerles sentar cabeza"

"Leo y Lyosha podían haberse establecido hace siglos, no dejes que te cuenten cuentos sobre el momento oportuno y demás zarandajas. No se establecieron porque les faltaba madurez. La madurez que sólo el enamorarse de verdad, con miedo a perder al objeto de su amor podía darles", explicó Shannen.

"Necesitaban responsabilidad, más allá de lo que entienden los hombres por esa palabra. Ya sabes, el honor, el deber…", Mitsuko bufó despreciativamente. "Y es una suerte que te hayan encontrado, porque nuestro mundo se perdería un magnífico clan de no ser así"

"No me había detenido a considerarlo de ese modo", susurré.

"Tú nunca te detienes a considerar las cosas de ese modo", rió Shannen. "Pero por fortuna, ya vas ganando confianza"

"Te seré sincera, querida. Desde que empezamos a enseñarte, estaba convencida de que eras la dama de clan perfecta, pero esa falta de confianza en ti misma me preocupaba mucho. Podía ensombrecer el resto de tus virtudes", comentó Alejandra, para a continuación volverse hacia Shannen con una sonrisa de reconocimiento. "Pero tú tenías razón, Shynn. Esa cualidad inoportuna se está desvaneciendo desde que su transformación se ha completado"

"Claro que tenía razón", rió su hermana. "¿No la tengo siempre?"

"Como verás, Nadya, es evidente que a mi hermana le sobra confianza para las dos. Podría darte un poco y aún así tendría de más", la reprochó Sandra con una sonrisa afectuosa. Shannen se encogió de hombros.

"Algún día yo seré así", acudiendo en su defensa, y defendiéndome a mi misma de paso.

"Sin lugar a dudas. Me recuerda tanto a Leo cuando lo transformé…", comentó Milena con expresión soñadora. "Tan llena de vida, tan orgullosa. Tan rebelde…"

"Y si conociéramos al creador de Lyosha, estoy seguro de que diría lo mismo. Son tan parecidos, que casi da miedo", sonrió Mitsuko. "Apuesto a que supiste desde el principio que habías creado a un jefe de clan"

"Aunque no te lo creas, Mitsuko, te diré que lo sabía incluso antes de transformarlo. Jamás me había pasado con ninguna de mis creaciones, y jamás me volvió a pasar después de él. Claro que ha tardado tanto que, con el tiempo, llegué a pensar que quizá lo había estropeado con mi educación. Que lo había hecho amar demasiado su libertad y que jamás renunciaría a ella. Pero por fortuna, eso no ha sido así"

No me sorprendió el increíble amor que escondía cuidadosamente, aunque sin demasiado éxito, tras su tono aparentemente ligero. Dejando al margen irritantes excepciones como Menelao, o lamentables accidentes como Lyosha, los creadores siempre aman a sus creaciones. Y supe que es el mismo amor que yo siento por mi hijo. Incondicional, eterno. Sin límites ni restricciones. Cada creación es para su creador como el hijo que jamás podrá tener, y cada fibra de su ser le impele a amarlo aunque se vuelva contra él. A seguir sus pasos y su destino sin importarle que lo haya abandonado.

Más sorprendente es el afecto que aún siente mi compañero por Milena, aunque ahora que la conozco, empiezo a entender por qué, del mismo modo que entiendo hace mucho por qué Ángelo jamás se separó de Leo. Mi primo era el humano perfecto para recibir la transformación, y para recibirla precisamente de la ponzoña de Leo, al igual que Leo era el humano perfecto para ser transformado por Milena. Es un ciclo genético que quizá algún día continúe con algún transformado por Ángelo. Los tres son indisciplinados, rebeldes, divertidos. Los tres comparten idéntico amor por la libertad, por la lucha y por el propio amor. Aceptaron la transformación mejor que muchos, porque son tan poco reflexivos y optimistas, que prefieren agradecer lo mucho que les ha ofrecido antes que lamentarse por lo negativo que sin duda tiene. Quizá en las noches de soledad, en los largos años de luchas, mi compañero haya lamentado su suerte, o maldecido su destino. Pero lo ha olvidado cada vez que cruzó su espada con éxito, o con cada abrazo de una mujer. Y sin duda, Milena ha contribuido a ello. No creo que le fuera muy difícil enseñarle a Leo a apreciar la vida, ya que ella misma parece amarla con una intensidad que irradia por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y sin duda, Leo ha hecho lo mismo con Ángelo. Los demás parecen haber aprendido a aceptar su vida, pero en el caso de mi compañero y su creadora, esa aceptación, ese aprecio, es real. Aman todo lo que la vida puede ofrecerles, disfrutan de ella hasta el límite y sus criaturas tuvieron que percibir aún de forma inconsciente ese sentimiento. Claro que no todos sus transformados estaban preparados para entenderlo, aceptarlo o asimilarlo. No hay mucha gente tan absolutamente viva y feliz, ni siquiera entre los mortales. La mayoría creen que aman su vida, y se convencen de que querrían seguir con ella a cualquier precio. Pero Leo, Ángelo y Milena la aman de verdad. Sin dudas, sin vacilación. Agradecen y disfrutan cada minuto que están en este mundo. Como lo hago yo. O como lo hace Lyosha, aunque no tuvo la suerte de tener a alguien junto a él que le ayudara a entender, cuando era un joven vampiro, todo lo que la transformación podía ofrecerle. Es por eso que me enfurezco cada vez que se odian a si mismos. Cada vez que se llaman a si mismos monstruos, y se sienten culpables por todo lo que han hecho, por una vida llena de violencia y muerte. Me enfurezco porque sé que esa amargura no tiene por qué existir. Porque sé que, en el fondo, los dos están satisfechos con lo que son, con como son, y lo saben. Y saberlo, lejos de ayudarles a aceptarse, les impele a sentirse más y más culpables. Como si se dijeran a si mismos 'somos monstruos, y eso es inevitable. Pero lo realmente malo es que nos gusta serlo'. Como si creyeran que lo correcto, lo honorable, es sentirse culpable y torturado, y no se pararan a considerar que hay otro modo de actuar. Como si la norma fundamental e inapelable en nuestro mundo fuera esa absurda culpabilidad, y no tuvieran más remedio que seguirla.

"¿Antes incluso de transformarlo? ¿Cuándo era mortal?", rió Mitsuko, arrancándome de mi ensoñación. "Con todo mi respeto Milena, tienes razón. Me resulta imposible de creer"

"Y sin embargo, es la pura verdad", sonrió. Pareció considerar una idea durante un segundo, y a continuación se volvió hacia mí. "Nadya, ¿Leo te contó en qué circunstancias se produjo su transformación?"

Sonreí. Los celos son sin duda una de las piedras que sostienen nuestro mundo, y la forma en que Leo había perseguido a Milena antes de su transformación podrían provocar los celos de mujeres con fama de mucho más templadas que yo. Pero ya hace mucho que también superé eso, y me dispuse a serenarla.

"Me lo contó hace mucho", respondí. "Pero tampoco entiendo que vuestra historia te haya hecho pensar en él como un cabeza de clan incluso antes de inyectarle tu ponzoña"

"Comprendo. ¿Cuál fue su versión, entonces?", iba a responderle, cuando me interrumpió, con un gesto divertido, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz. "Espera. Déjame adivinar. Te dijo que lo había transformado porque ningún hombre había sabido complacerme como él desde hacía muchos años, ¿no es así?"

Fruncí el ceño. Las palabras exactas que Leo había pronunciado. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Milena se convirtió en una carcajada, que las otras no tardaron en imitar. Maldije para mis adentros. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo típica que era esa historia del invencible ego de mi compañero, como me confirmaron las siguientes palabras de Shannen.

"Puedo imaginarlo diciéndote algo así, Nadya", rió alegremente. "Con todo lujo de detalles, además"

"No pongas esa cara, querida. Todas sabemos como es Leo", sonrió Milena. "Y déjame que te diga que, aunque no fue la causa de su transformación, sin duda su habilidad supuso una agradable sorpresa. Un valor añadido, podríamos decir"

"Sólo su ego iguala a su lengua", mascullé.

"Oh, pero sin duda hay motivos para ese ego. Si ha habido una criatura sobre la tierra diseñada al milímetro para el placer, sin duda ese ha debido ser mi muchacho. Claro que hasta donde yo sé – y me precio de estar siempre muy bien enterada de todo – tienes mucho talento escogiendo a todos tus compañeros de cama"

"Doy fe", rió una vez más Shannen.

"Ah, bien", sonrió Milena. "Eso responde a una de las preguntas que me rondan en la cabeza desde hace un rato. Pero dejemos al bueno de Tadeo por ahora. Iba a explicaros las circunstancias de la transformación de Leo"

Se detuvo un instante, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, perdida sin duda en los recuerdos lejanos de hace más de once largos siglos. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

"Supongo que te ha contado que nos conocimos en mi casa", empezó a modo de introducción. Asentí, mordiéndome la lengua para no corregirla, sustituyendo el eufemismo por la palabra más adecuada: burdel. "Me llamó la atención desde el primer día. Era tan joven, tan lleno de vitalidad. Tan hermoso para ser un mortal… Esperé tranquilamente a que se acercara a mí, pero eso no ocurrió. Todos los humanos revoloteaban a mi alrededor como polillas junto a una lámpara, pero él se sentó y se limitó a mirar. Y así un día y otro, y otro más. Comprendí su juego desde el principio, y me limité a esperar a que se rindiera. Los mortales no son precisamente constantes. Cada noche, lo observaba con disimulo, preguntándome si sería ese el día en que iba a rendirse por fin. Y cada noche se iba sin dirigirme ni una palabra. Demasiado astuto, demasiado firme y seguro para ser una criatura tan joven. Y una criatura mortal, además. Intrigada, decidí rendir su voluntad de otro modo. Seduje a otros hombres en su presencia, esperando despertar sus celos. Pero no pareció alterarse. Le sonreí y lo llamé en silencio, pero no respondió. Se limitó a quedarse sentado, esperando que fuera yo quien me aproximara. Le envié a mis pupilas a para que lo entretuvieran, y no apartó sus ojos de mí ni un instante mientras recibía sus caricias y las devolvía sin necesidad de concentrarse en ello. Mandé a otros hombres a que lo provocaran para luchar, y aceptó cada reto con indiferencia, volviendo a su lugar cuando la pelea había terminado, sonriéndome con sorna, como si supiera lo que yo estaba haciendo. Era fuerte, sano, bien entrenado. Ninguno de los que frecuentaban mi casa era un rival digno de él en la batalla. Afiné mi oído para escuchar sus conversaciones, y me di cuenta de que también era un muchacho. Un muchacho feliz que amaba la vida, que disfrutaba con cada pequeño placer. Y al mismo tiempo, era tan seguro de si mismo, tan valiente y testarudo… A los pocos meses, se ganó el aprecio y el reconocimiento de hombres mucho más curtidos y experimentados que él. Apreciaban su conversación e incluso sus consejos. Su carisma parecía atraerlos y hacerles olvidar su juventud. Y entonces, empecé a pensarlo. Ya hacía muchos días que había decidido transformarlo en cuanto se rindiera a mí, pero en ese momento, empecé a considerar que quizá iba a crear un cabeza de clan. Porque, ¿qué más cualidades se podían pedir para ese cargo? Si conseguía aceptar la transformación, sus cualidades de guerrero se multiplicarían por mil. Su astucia se convertiría en verdadero genio. Su temeridad e impulsividad en valor y bravura… Y esa constancia, esa condenada testarudez le ayudaría a conseguir cualquier objetivo que tuviera en mente"

"Y entonces lo llamaste", terminé la historia.

"Oh, aún esperé unos cuantos meses más. Yo también puedo ser muy tozuda. Pero pasó la primavera y dejó paso al verano, y éste al otoño y más tarde al invierno, y él seguía ahí, mirándome. Sin dirigirme la palabra jamás. Y empecé a pensar que o me decidía yo, o perdería al único mortal que hasta el momento me había parecido perfecto para recibir con alegría mi ponzoña. Los humanos tienen la mala costumbre de morirse, y en esos tiempos aún más. Ya había cumplido los veinticinco, y esa ya era una edad avanzada en el siglo noveno. Leo se mantenía bien porque era fuerte, y provenía de una familia adinerada y culta. Una familia que podía alimentarlo y encargarse de su educación y su salud. Pero el tiempo se me echaba encima, así que una noche lo detuve. Cuando me soltó su estudiado discurso sobre mi voluntad y mi libre albedrío, no lo dudé un solo instante más. Y cuando se despertó del sueño de la transformación, supe que no me había equivocado. No tardó ni una hora en aceptarlo, y lanzarse con brío a su primera cacería, entusiasmado con las renovadas fuerzas de su nueva condición. Ni os imagináis lo que me costó controlarlo en los primeros tiempos. Todas las cualidades que hacen de él el perfecto guerrero y el perfecto jefe de clan, son precisamente las que me hicieron desear que ardiera hasta las cenizas en mil ocasiones, y cada día que pasaba me costaba más y más imponer mi voluntad. Cuando llegó el momento, lo insté a seguir su camino. Continuar conmigo lo detendría, frenaría su desarrollo. Ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, así que le presenté a unos cuantos buenos guerreros que completaran su educación, y lo empujé a salir a buscar nuevas aventuras. Y cada noticia que recibía de él me reafirmaba en mi creencia. Había creado a un jefe de clan". Milena detuvo su narración unos segundos, centrada en sus recuerdos. Al poco levantó la cabeza, sonriendo mordaz. "Claro que tardó tanto, que había empezado a perder la esperanza. Pero cuando me llamó y me hablo de su hermano y de su nueva compañera, supe que por fin había llegado su oportunidad. Y cuando supe de la alianza con vuestro compañero, creedme, casi reviento de orgullo"

"Y no sabes ni la mitad", murmuró Mitsuko.

La miré con curiosidad. Debe estarse refiriendo a los elfos, a toda la historia sobre las secuencias del fin del mundo. Pero eso es algo ya sabido hace tiempo, y sin duda Milena tiene que estar enterada. Pensé si se referiría al tema que hablamos en nuestra última reunión, y decidí que no. Los elfos han sido muy estrictos en sus demandas. Silencio absoluto sobre sus planes, sobre el viaje que estamos a punto de realizar, y todos seguimos sus directrices. Durante dos meses jamás se pronunció una palabra de nuestra reunión en casa.

"Espero enterarme a lo largo de la reunión", dijo Milena. "Ya ha llegado el momento de que deje de hablar. Ahora os toca el turno a vosotras. Ponedme al día de vuestras conspiraciones, queridas, antes de que la impaciencia me consuma"

Nos miramos entre nosotras, y finalmente fue Alejandra quien se decidió a empezar. Todas le cedimos la palabra sin discusión. Es sin duda la más sensata, y la más discreta de las cuatro.

"La primera de nuestras tareas es dolorosa. Tenemos que vengar una muerte. La muerte de una de nosotras. Nieve ha caído a manos de los brujos. Y adivina de quién fue culpa"

"Menelao", masculló Milena casi al instante, llena de ira. "Ese condenado hijo de una ramera y siete perros. Debí matarlo hace muchos años, pero Tadeo jamás me lo habría perdonado"

"Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de cobrarte esa cabeza, Milena. Aún dentro de la desgracia, ha sido una suerte que fuera a Nieve precisamente a quien mataran los brujos", replicó Mitsuko.

"Su hermana, Catalina", sonrió Milena, tras unos segundos. "Por supuesto. No cejará hasta que le sirvan la cabeza de Menelao en una bandeja. Adoro a esa mujer"

"Le vendrá bien tener algo de que ocuparse al margen de los asuntos de Tesla. No me gustaría que esto saliera de esta habitación, pero os diré que en los últimos años he llegado a creer que terminará por abandonarlo", murmuró Mitsuko.

"Debería hacerlo", masculló Milena. "Ese hombre no le llega ni a la suela de sus más finos zapatos de aguja"

"No puede hacerlo, y lo sabes", replicó Shannen.

"Y ella misma ha labrado su destino. Quien siembra vientos…", sentenció Alejandra.

"Y después de esto seguiréis preguntándome por qué no quiero convertirme en dama de clan", sonrió Milena, mordaz.

"¿A alguien le importaría explicarme a qué diablos vienen esos comentarios?", pregunté, irritada. Siempre me irritan las cosas que no sé.

Se miraron entre ellas con indecisión, como preguntándose unas a otras quien quería contar la historia. Esperé fingiendo una paciencia que estoy muy lejos de sentir. Finalmente, fue Milena la que tomó la iniciativa.

"La de Katia no es una historia muy conocida. Apenas la compartimos un puñado de mujeres, muy pocas en realidad. Y estoy convencida de que ningún hombre sabe la verdad acerca de ella", empezó.

"Eso no es del todo exacto, querida", murmuró Mitsuko. "Pero continúa con la historia, ya intervendré yo cuando sea oportuno"

"Deberías ser tú quien la narrara, Mitsuko", la instó Milena. "Al fin y al cabo, de todas nosotras eres la más cercana a ella"

Mitsuko lo consideró un instante, y finalmente se volvió hacia mí con un suspiro.

"Hay muchos huecos en esta historia, Nadya. Si quieres llenarlos, tendrás que preguntarles a otros. Yo jamás he tenido el valor de hablarlos con Katia, a pesar de la amistad que nos une", asentí, y ella esperó unos segundos perdida en sus recuerdos antes de comenzar de nuevo. "Mi teoría es que algo falló durante su transformación. Los fallos existen, eso está claro. Todas hemos visto cicatrices causadas por el descuido, por la inexperiencia. Pero el caso de Catalina es diferente. Hay algo… distinto dentro de ella"

Asentí una vez más, sintiendo una inmediata simpatía por Catalina. Si alguien sabe lo que es tener algo distinto dentro de sí, sin duda debo ser yo. Y si bien he aprendido a aceptar mis diferencias, y hasta a sentirme orgullosa de ellas, no ha sido un camino fácil. Empecé a prestar mucha más atención a las palabras de Mitsuko, cada vez más interesada en la historia.

"Es tan frágil, tan débil. Casi ha cumplido el milenio, pero su velocidad y su fuerza son menores que las de un transformado de apenas unos días. En ocasiones hasta llega a cansarse, a sentir la necesidad de tomar asiento, o reposar. Y aunque ha aprendido a disimular esos momentos de debilidad de forma muy efectiva, no pasan desapercibidos a ojos de alguien que la conoce tan bien como yo. Otra clase de mujer se habría resignado, pero ella no. Y no es de extrañar. Dentro de ese cuerpo frágil de mujer, late el corazón del más poderoso y valiente de los guerreros. Si Katia hubiera nacido a esta vida en un cuerpo de hombre fuerte y ágil, estoy convencida de que sería el mejor cabeza de clan de todos cuantos hemos oído hablar. Es una magnífica estratega, astuta, temeraria. Su cerebro es tan agudo como el filo de una espada milenaria, y casi igual de letal. No es que comprenda el mundo de los hombres, es que vive y siente como uno de ellos"

"Si su voz fuera más bronca, creerías que estás hablando con un varón, y no con una mujer", sonrió Shannen.

"No hace falta que su voz sea más bronca. Te basta con escuchar a Tesla. Todo lo que sale por su boca ha nacido en el cerebro de Katia", masculló Milena con desprecio.

"Ese fue su gran error", murmuró Mitsuko. Vaciló tan solo un instante, pero esa brevísima milésima de segundo no pasó desapercibida a mis ojos. Su historia me tiene atrapada, y no he apartado los ojos de ella ni por un momento. Se repuso casi de inmediato, pero yo tomé nota mentalmente para preguntarle sobre esa sombra en sus ojos al terminar su narración. "Eligió a Tesla porque podía dominarlo. Todas conocéis a Tesla. Es sorprendentemente fuerte. En él, Katia encontró el cuerpo por el que llevaba suspirando toda su vida. No del modo en que una mujer suspira por el cuerpo de un compañero, sino del modo en que un espíritu busca un envoltorio terrenal"

"Katia no deseaba a Tesla. Deseaba ser él", apunté.

"Deseaba tener ese envoltorio para su cerebro", apostilló Milena. "Y es un magnífico envoltorio, que duda cabe. Pero no querría tener su cerebro de mosquito ni en un millón de años"

"Sin embargo, Tesla tiene una magnífica reputación", repliqué. "Todos los hombres aprecian su criterio y su buen hacer"

"Porque los hombres no ven más allá de sus narices", replicó nuevamente Milena, en su tono más mordaz. "Ese criterio tan valorado, esas hazañas tan arrojadas que se le atribuyen, todas y cada una de sus victorias, de sus asombrosos logros tácticos y diplomáticos, le pertenecen a ella. A Katia. Tesla no es más que la marioneta que las ejecuta"

"¿Y vosotras lo sabías? ¿Y ninguna se lo ha dicho a vuestros hombres? ¿Habéis permitido que él se lleve el mérito todos estos siglos?", protesté.

Milena me miró llena de satisfacción. Me dirigió la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, tan cálida y sincera que no me cupo ninguna duda que desde este momento me ha incluido en el círculo más íntimo de sus amistades. A continuación, se volvió hacia las demás.

"Parece que ya no soy la única que tiene esa opinión", espetó sonriente.

"Eso no cambia nada. Ella nos hizo jurar silencio, y mantendremos nuestra palabra", replicó Alejandra.

"En eso, ella tampoco ve más allá de sus narices", gruñó Milena. Y por un instante tuve una rápida visión de Leo diciendo esas mismas palabras y con idéntico tono. Se parecen tanto, que yo tampoco puedo evitar incluirla entre mis amigos más queridos a pesar de que apenas hace unas horas que la conozco.

"Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. Por qué no iba a querer llevarse un mérito que a todas luces es el suyo", pregunté, sinceramente confusa.

"Porque no conseguiría nada", explicó Mitsuko pacientemente. "Si los hombres supieran que siguen a una mujer, sus consejos no valdrían nada"

"Tonterías. Todos aceptan el criterio de Carmen", repliqué.

"Carmen es más un hermano de sangre para Pedro que una compañera", replicó Shannen. "Por eso no la hemos incluido en nuestros planes. Es tan fuerte como un hombre, pelea mejor que muchos de ellos, y ha estado en más batallas de las que nadie puede recordar. Y ella sí eligió al hombre adecuado. Sólo una criatura como Pedro toleraría que su hembra fuera al combate con tanto orgullo y tan poca reticencia"

"Ya de humano provenía de una tribu en que las hembras luchaban. Y creo que quien lo transformó y lo educó fue una mujer de su propio pueblo. No podía ser de otro modo", comentó Mitsuko. "Pero eso no es posible para Catalina, y ella lo supo desde el principio. Ningún otro hombre la aceptaría como hermana, y aunque así fuera, ella jamás podría luchar"

"Pero aunque no luche, sus estrategias y sus planes siguen teniendo éxito", repuse.

"Explícale eso a un hombre", bufó Milena. "No están dispuestos a seguir a nadie que no pueda encabezar por sí mismo la batalla. Su idea del liderazgo es seguir al que grita '¡A la carga!'. Los planes no sirven de nada si quien los traza no puede ponerlos en práctica por sí mismo. Ya sabes cómo son. Para que tengan en cuenta a alguien, tiene que haberse labrado una reputación considerable, y el único modo de lograrlo es…"

"Luchando", la interrumpí, irritada. Ese es uno de los conceptos de mi mundo que más me cuesta aceptar. El inevitable, imparable y pertinaz machismo de nuestros hombres. "Algún día la liberación de la mujer llegará a nuestro mundo como ha llegado al de los humanos. Y maldito si no voy a tener un papel en ella"

Nuevamente, Milena celebró mis palabras con una risa suave. Pero en esta ocasión, su mirada no fue tanto de aprobación, como de afecto. La clase de mirada que se le dirige a un pupilo muy prometedor, pero al que aún le faltan muchas lecciones que aprender.

"Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien, Nadya", rió. "Pero en esto te equivocas"

"Creí que si alguien me apoyaría, serías tú", repliqué, sintiéndome casi herida.

"Y te apoyo, querida, créeme. Pero no de ese modo", sonrió. "Si la liberación de la mujer como la entienden los mortales no ha llegado a nuestro mundo, no ha sido tanto por culpa de los hombres, como por nuestra firme oposición"

"Pero…", empecé, escandalizada.

"Nadya, ¿quién querría tener que pasar por todo lo que ellos pasan para conseguir el poder, cuando puedes tenerlo sin esfuerzo? ¿Por qué seguir todas sus estúpidas directrices sobre el honor, la lealtad y la fama, cuándo podemos vivir al margen de ellas? Cualquiera de nosotras, con un mínimo de inteligencia, puede conseguir que las cosas se hagan exactamente según su apetencia. Ellos están ahí para satisfacer nuestros deseos, y no al revés. Quizá debemos actuar de forma más paciente, o más taimada. Pero siempre logramos lo que queremos. Y lo que le va a ocurrir a Menelao te lo demostrará más allá de toda duda"

Abrí la boca para protestar una vez más, pero Shannen me interrumpió con un gesto.

"Querida, ¿quién maneja las finanzas en tu casa? ¿Quién prepara la logística de desplazamientos y batallas? ¿Quién toma las decisiones del día a día sin consultarlas con nadie? ¿Quién maneja a hombres y mujeres en los asuntos cotidianos, más allá de las batallas?"

"Yo, naturalmente. Pero…"

"Déjame terminar, por favor. Si decidieras que uno de tus primos debe ser expulsado, ¿te escucharían?"

"Si", repliqué a regañadientes.

"¿Y si creyeras que deben apoyar a un clan en perjuicio de otro, sabrías como convencerlos?"

"Claro, pero…"

"¿Alguna vez no has podido lograr algo que desees, querida?", continuó. "No me contestes, no es necesario. Ambas sabemos que siempre tendrás lo que quieras. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes lograr con esa 'igualdad' tuya? ¿Qué puede darte que no tengas ya? Tú no quieres pelear como ellos. No te hace ninguna falta. Y si quisieras, también lo conseguirías. Si no me crees, no tienes más que preguntarle a Mimí"

"Me estás diciendo que en realidad, quien manda somos nosotras. Pero ellos no lo ven así", argüí.

"¿Y a quién le importa su opinión?", rió Shannen. "No son más que niños malcriados jugando a la guerra, querida. Como Andros. El quería tus brazos, y tú lo dejaste en el sillón. Tú tienes el control, ¿qué importa si él piensa que está en ese sillón porque quiere?"

"Ellos están limitados por sus reglas, por su honor, por decenas de cosas. Nosotras no. Decidimos en base al sentido común, y podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Quién querría ser uno de ellos, siempre tan constreñido, pudiendo ser libre al cien por cien?"

En un par de segundos, mi mente recorrió todas las ocasiones en las que conseguí salirme con la mía sin necesidad de discutir. En cada alteración de las normas, en cada pequeña victoria, y en todas los planes que tenemos preparados al margen de la voluntad de los hombres e incluso en contra de ella. Cierto que Leo y Lyosha tienden siempre a satisfacer sus caprichos, pero no es menos cierto que en nada alteran mi vida esos antojos. ¿Qué importa que se compren un coche nuevo, o viajen una semana para resolver una discusión estúpida entre dos clanes? Cuando se trata de cosas verdaderamente importantes, siempre acaban por acceder a mis deseos. Y sin embargo…

"Eres una criatura de tu tiempo, Nadya. Y no es fácil arrancarse las costumbres aprendidas desde la infancia. Pero terminarás por comprender las ventajas de nuestro punto de vista, créeme", sonrió Milena.

"Y si nuestra vida es tan fácil, tan satisfactoria, ¿por qué Catalina no se ha limitado a tener el poder en la sombra?", mascullé, pensando tener una baza ganadora.

"Porque ella piensa como un hombre", replicó Mitsuko. "Necesita de la fama, del reconocimiento. De la reputación que ha ganado para Tesla"

"Y jamás lo tendrá porque es una mujer", repliqué. "¿Es qué no veis lo injusto de la situación?"

"No seas tan ciega, Nadya", me reprochó Alejandra. "Jamás lo tendrá no porque sea una mujer, sino porque no tiene la fuerza de un guerrero. Tú misma lo has dicho. Nadie le niega su valía a Carmen. Pero ella luchó como un hombre en un mundo de hombres. Katia luchó como una mujer para conseguir un objetivo de hombre, y eso es absurdo"

"Si fuera un hombre, tampoco lo habría conseguido. No con ese cuerpo frágil y anémico", añadió Milena. "Aunque quizá hubiera logrado más reconocimiento con otro compañero. Con Tesla no podía hacer más que ganar reputación para él, ya que por sí mismo no podía conseguir ninguna"

"Lo intentó, Milena. Pero el hombre que eligió no era para ella. Demasiado inteligente, demasiado capaz", susurró Mitsuko, para añadir tras un breve instante de vacilación. "Y destinado a otra mujer"

"Lyosha", susurré, comprendiendo al fin la historia. "Él me dijo que habían discutido. No sabía que fue porque no la quiso por hermana"

"No fue por eso, querida", murmuró Mitsuko, con evidente dolor. "Fue porque tu compañero es un hombre de honor, y en este caso, hasta yo tengo que aprobar eso"

Todas nos volvimos hacia ella, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Mitsuko parece ser la única poseedora de la clave de una historia de la que todas conocen parte. Ella dudó durante varios minutos, sin que ninguna de nosotras la presionara. Todas respetamos el derecho – y el deber – de guardar los secretos que no nos pertenecen. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, pareció decidirse. Quizá porque ya ha llevado demasiado tiempo sola esa carga, o quizá porque su confianza en todas las presentes es absoluta.

"Aleksei era demasiado para ella. Jamás se dejaría dominar. Jamás lo controlaría del modo en que controla a Tesla. Él no necesitaba de sus consejos, ni de su cerebro, porque ya tiene el suyo propio. Y mejor que el de Katia. Tampoco podía aceptarla como hermana, porque su forma de ver la vida no puede ser más opuesta. Con él, jamás llegaría a ser más de lo que ya era. Y lo abandonó. Aunque creo que ninguno de los dos se engaña sobre ese particular. Si su amor hubiera sido más fuerte, quizá uno de ellos podría haber cedido terreno, pero sin duda ese no era el caso. Al menos, no por parte de Aleksei, como Catalina descubrió mucho más tarde"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", inquirí.

"Tu compañero supo de lo que había pasado con Tesla casi al momento. Los demás pensaron que había mejorado por arte de magia, y aceptaron su recién estrenado genio sin hacerse preguntas. Pero Aleksei supo sin duda que se debía a Katia. Y no voy a decir que ella no se esforzara en hacérselo saber. Cuando se establecieron, los visitó en varias ocasiones, hasta que en una de ellas…", se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como queriendo detener el curso de la historia.

"En una de ellas, Katia decidió que Tesla no era lo bastante bueno para ella, y quiso recuperar a su futuro jefe de clan perdido", resolvió Milena, con desprecio. "No lo sabía. Qué falta de tacto"

"Actuó movida por la desesperación", replicó Mitsuko, con el tono de quien sabe que está haciendo una pobre defensa. "No me malinterpretéis, no apruebo lo que hizo. Pero si lo entiendo… De algún modo"

"Por eso el jamás volvió a visitarla. Ahora lo entiendo. No alcanzo a imaginar lo mucho que debió ofenderlo. No se puede jugar así con el honor de un hombre", murmuró Alejandra.

"Y aún así, él la llamó para defender a Tadeo", susurré. "Debió de costarle un gran esfuerzo"

"Razón de más para que hagamos que no sea un esfuerzo inútil", decidió Milena. "Acabaré con Menelao de una maldita vez aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo", terminó en un tono letal.

"¿Hablarás con Tadeo?", pregunté.

"Dudo mucho que me escuche. Ya hemos tenido esa discusión infinidad de veces. Pero le hablaré de ti, si eso es lo que deseas", añadió, con una mirada de divertida astucia.

"Es bastante más complicado de lo que parece", murmuré.

"¿Hasta qué punto es complicado?", preguntó en tono ligero. "Porque si mis ojos no me engañan, los de Tadeo dicen muy a las claras lo que siente por ti. Reconocería esa mirada a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Aún la echo de menos", añadió con cierta nostalgia.

"Sé lo que siente por mí. Y eso es parte del problema", respondí, sintiendo una absurda punzada de celos, al saber tan a las claras de la relación que los unió en el pasado.

"Si tus compañeros se niegan a aceptarlo, estoy segura de que Leo aún escuchará mis consejos. No puedo hablar por Lyosha pero…", empezó.

"Yo no lo amo", la interrumpí. "No del modo en que amo a Leo o Lyosha. Lo deseo, todas lo sabéis. Y en cierto modo, mi afecto por él es tan fuerte como el que siento por mis compañeros, pero no puedo aceptarlo como uno de ellos. No es esa la clase de amor que me une a él"

"Comprendo", susurró Milena, tras unos instantes. "¿Por qué el destino se cebará tanto con él?", añadió con tristeza, más para sí misma que para nosotras.

"Pero aún así, no quiero que se vaya. No quiero perderlo", expliqué apresuradamente. "No me conoces, Milena, pero te aseguro que puedo hacer que sea más feliz de lo que nunca ha sido sin necesidad de jurarle mi amor"

Milena me analizó durante largo rato. Soporté su escrutinio con decisión, sin pestañear, devolviéndole la mirada con toda la dignidad y la sinceridad de la que fui capaz. Sé que no es fácil entender lo que quiero, ni mis motivos. Yo tampoco los entiendo en su totalidad, pero sí sé lo que quiero, y a lo que no pretendo renunciar. E intenté trasmitir todo eso en los breves minutos en que sentí como su mirada me desnudaba el alma.

"Te creo", sonrió al fin. "Y te apoyaré en lo que necesites. Si alguien en este maldito planeta desea que ese hombre sea feliz por fin, esa debo ser yo"


	13. Capítulo 12 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues como Sao ha decidido renacer y regalarnos un capítulo estupendo, pues voy a colgar otro yo, a ver si Arthe resucita, se contagia, y nos regala algo de cualquiera de sus historias. Porque sigo esperando MI historia, querida hermana. Y hasta te contesté a tus preguntas en MP, pero nada… Espero que sea falta de inspiración, y no que estés peor. Si es así, espero que este capi te anime un poco, y ojalá estés bien pronto (y no, no lo digo sólo porque quiera leer tus historias aunque QUIERO leer tus historias)**

**Capítulo 12. LEONARDO.**

Revolvía entre las cajas que Milena ha traído para mí, preguntándome si alguna vez en toda mi larga existencia he visto cumplidos tantos deseos en tan poco tiempo. Mi humor es excelente, y ni siquiera las preocupantes novedades sobre los brujos han conseguido apagarlo. Sé que podremos proteger a Nadya y desde que la he visto con nuestro cachorro en brazos, ya no albergo ninguna duda sobre su capacidad para no verse afectada por el embrujo que el otro lado puede causar en nosotros, ofreciéndole una imitación de vida mortal. Mi compañera adora su vida tal y como está ahora y dudo mucho que eche de menos su pasado entre los mortales. Al fin y al cabo, jamás se sintió entre ellos tan aceptada y amada como lo es ahora. Aún así, aunque se viera tentada por la vida que puede llevar en el otro plano, jamás abandonaría nuestro cachorro. Casi puedo oler el amor que emana de ella cuando lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

Alcé la vista para contemplar a mi hermano y a Tadeo, que están sentados entre mis cajas, curioseando distraídamente mis pertenencias. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera tantos objetos queridos abandonados en casa de Milena. Decenas de armas, muchos de mis instrumentos musicales - incluido mi amado violonchelo - algunas obras de arte que apostaría que hoy en día los mortales considerarán de un valor incalculable… Y decenas de pequeños y hermosos objetos que he ido acumulando más por su belleza que por su utilidad: cajas de rapé, relojes, huevos de Fabergê, plumas, peines, espejos…

No hace falta ser demasiado astuto ni demasiado introspectivo para darse cuenta del motivo de que todos esos objetos estuvieran precisamente en casa de Milena. Aunque nunca necesité de una excusa para visitarla, cada pertenencia que abandonaba en su casa me daba una razón para volver, como un acto simbólico de mi promesa nunca expresada de regresar siempre a ella. Jamás he podido, ni he querido, romper los lazos que me unen a la que fue mi creadora, mi maestra y mi amada. Siempre he adorado a Milena. Y aunque hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar que nuestra relación ya no es la de dos amantes, que mi amor por ella ya no es el de un hombre hacia su compañera, la intensidad de nuestro afecto no ha mermado ni un ápice. Aunque en los últimos tiempos, quizá empujado por el deseo de establecerme al fin, mis batallas se han hecho más absorbentes y más intensas, y no he tenido muchas ocasiones para pasar largas temporada en su casa como solía hacer cuando era más joven. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto, por supuesto. Siempre ha habido largas y frecuentes cartas, e incluso alguna que otra llamada. Aunque hasta nuestras charlas telefónicas se han ido espaciando desde que empezó mi trabajo como cabeza de clan. Intenté recordar cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos en persona e, incapaz de precisar más, tuve que admitir que no la visitaba desde principios del siglo XX. Por eso, cuando Nadya afirmó que había sido idea suya invitarla, la sinceridad con la que se lo agradecí fue absoluta. Aunque no soy ningún idiota. Sé de sobra que mi compañera tenía en mente mucho más que hacerme un regalo con ese acto. Algo se traen las mujeres entre manos, y la visita de Milena, además de hacerme uno de los hombres más felices del mundo, confirma mi impresión más allá de toda duda. Si algo le gusta a mi antigua mentora, es una buena conspiración.

"¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?", preguntó Lyosha, con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta? Están tan excitadas como un zorro en un gallinero", repliqué.

"¿Habláis de las hembras?", inquirió Tadeo. "Me pregunto que demonios estarán maquinando"

Los tres nos sonreímos con camaradería. Lo bueno de tener cerca a hombres tan antiguos como Tadeo o como mi hermano, es que sus ojos siempre ven lo mismo que los tuyos. Jamás necesitas dar larguísimas y aburridas explicaciones acerca de por qué piensas determinada cosa, o que te ha llevado a una acción en concreto. Si caminas en terreno peligroso, jamás debes demandarles sigilo o prudencia. Sus sentidos están tan alerta como los tuyos. Si luchas, intuyen tus fintas y ataques, y los complementan o facilitan sin casi detenerse a pensarlo. Si estás urdiendo un complot, jamás dicen una palabra inoportuna, porque están atentos a cada uno de tus gestos, a cada pequeña señal apenas expresada. Compartir la vida con hombres tan hábiles como tú, es tan efectivo como relajante.

"Nada bueno", reí. "Cuando las mujeres ponen en marcha sus intrigas, puedes asegurar que nada bueno están tramando"

"Cierto", aprobó Tadeo con una sonrisa torcida. "Casi prefiero no saber de qué se trata"

"Pero tarde o temprano nos enteraremos. De eso no me cabe duda", repuso Lyosha.

"Mejor que sea tarde", mascullé.

"_Seguro_ que será tarde", me corrigió Tadeo. "En algún momento nos encontraremos frente a un hecho consumado, y no nos quedará más remedio que sonreír como idiotas, intentando aparentar que lo sabíamos desde un principio"

"Siempre podemos averiguar que se traen entre manos…", sugirió Lyosha.

"¿Bromeas?", reí, acompañado por las carcajadas de Tadeo.

"Naturalmente", respondió mi hermano, sonriendo a su vez.

¿Meternos en el medio de una conspiración de mujeres? Ni que hubiéramos perdido el juicio. Los tres sabemos que vamos a estar mucho más tranquilos sin tener conocimiento de lo que están proyectando. Cuando las mujeres se embarcan en una de sus cruzadas, siempre es algo que va a alterar tu mundo hasta los cimientos. Y lo van a hacer con o sin tu consentimiento, así que siempre es mejor fingir que no te has dado cuenta, y confiar en su buen criterio, que meterte en el medio y permitir que te hagan objeto de su furia. Además, por algún extraño motivo, las intrigas de las hembras siempre parecen funcionar. Aunque se salten todas las malditas reglas, aunque ignoren alegremente cada una de las leyes no escritas entre los nuestros, siempre lo dejan todo tan bien atado, que nadie sabe por donde empezar a desenredarlo para buscar un culpable. Y siempre actúan en las causas perdidas en las que los hombres preferimos no inmiscuirnos.

"Aún así, ¿por qué no nos acercamos? Hace mucho que no veo a Milena, y ni las conspiraciones de las hembras me van a impedir que disfrute de su compañía", sugerí, poniéndome en pie.

Mi hermano y Tadeo me imitaron, mientras yo hacía una seña a Maelock, que paseaba por el jardín acompañado por Silvana. Ambos se acercaron, y les di unas cuantas apresuradas instrucciones para que se hicieran cargo del caos de cajas y paquetes desparramados junto al coche de Milena. Tras asegurarme que se harían cargo de inmediato, miraron a su alrededor sin estar muy seguros de por donde empezar.

"Las armas a la sala de entrenamientos, salvo ese arco y esa espada. Son mis favoritos. Lo demás podéis dejarlo en mi despacho, tal como está. Y tened cuidado con el violonchelo. Es muy delicado", los ayudé.

"Creo que Nadya pretendía que lo recogieras tú, Leo", sonrió Lyosha, recibiendo únicamente un bufido despreciativo por mi parte. Los dos sabemos que odio ese tipo de tareas.

Al aproximarnos a la casa de invitados, la alegre risa de las mujeres nos saludó en la distancia. A pocos metros de la puerta, Alain y Lucas montaban guardia, mirándose de tanto en tanto con expresión incómoda.

"Llevan así un buen rato", masculló Alain, cuando nos detuvimos al pasar junto a ellos. "Pasan minutos sin que se oiga una palabra, y después se ríen a carcajadas"

"A saber lo que están vocalizando", rezongó Lucas.

Reí entre dientes ante su actitud herida. Las carcajadas de las mujeres suelen causar ese efecto en los hombres. Sospechamos demasiado a menudo que el objeto del chiste somos nosotros. Antes de que pudiéramos entrar en el vestíbulo, a mi olfato llegó el rastro de Ángelo aproximándose en la distancia, acompañado de unos pasos apresurados e inquietos. Nos volvimos rápidamente para encararlo.

"Tienes una llamada, hermano. Wilhem ha descubierto algo, y es urgente", murmuró velozmente.

Tadeo maldijo entre dientes, y sin mediar ni una palabra, se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta la casa principal. Me volví hacia Ángelo, en demanda de una explicación, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"No lo sé", respondió en murmullos incómodos a mi muda demanda. "Fue Árvidas quien contestó. Wilhem le pidió que alertara a los elfos y que lo comunicara con Tadeo, y parecía tan urgente que no se detuvo a explicármelo. Debe estar en el bosque ahora mismo"

Al igual que Tadeo, dejé escapar una maldición apagada, mirando con frustración la mano que aún sostiene la manija de la puerta. Iba a darme la vuelta para reunirme con Tadeo, cuando mi hermano me detuvo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Nos buscará cuando nos necesite"

"Parece importante", protesté, sin mucha convicción.

"Y sin duda lo es. Pero sabes que detesta tener gente rondando a su alrededor cuando trabaja. Cuando haya terminado de hacer su parte, nos avisará. Mientras tanto, disfruta de la compañía de Milena cuanto puedas. Y de la de Andros. Algo me dice que no tardaremos en pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él", murmuró velozmente.

"Así que no me engañaba mi olfato", sonrió Ángelo. "Milena está aquí"

Asentí, sintiendo como una sonrisa volaba a mis labios sólo al escuchar esa frase. Milena está aquí. Está aquí.

"Yo me encargaré de Tadeo, entonces. Si os necesita, os avisaré de inmediato", sonrió, volviéndose hacia la casa. Apenas había caminado unos pasos, cuando se giró hacia mí, con expresión maliciosa. "¿La saludarás de mi parte? Dile que aún me estremezco cada vez que visito el Palazzo Uffizi"

"Díselo tú mismo. No soy ninguna condenada trotaconventos", mascullé, dándole la espalda a sus carcajadas. Ya había olvidado que Ángelo había heredado de mí la pasión por Milena, además de mi ponzoña.

Atravesé el vestíbulo seguido por la risa suave de mi hermano. Antes de detenernos ante la puerta, la voz de Nadya nos invitó a pasar, con un disimulado tono burlón que no escapó a nuestros bien afinados oídos. Hice rodar los ojos al ver confirmadas una vez más nuestras sospechas sobre sus intrigas, y abrí la puerta para mi hermano, entrando tras él en las estancias de Lisías. Nos recibieron cinco sonrisas inocentes.

Milena y Nadya comparten el sillón de tres piezas, y entre ellas, Andros hace trizas un pequeño conejo de peluche, gruñendo con rabia cada vez que sus mandíbulas desdentadas no consiguen aferrar la tela.

"¿Está aprendiendo a cazar?", preguntó Lyosha, acercándose sonriente a nuestro hijo.

"Por lo menos está aprendiendo a romperlo todo. No tengo ni idea de quien ha podido heredar eso", replicó Milena en mi dirección, con su tono acusador más mordaz.

"De Lyosha", respondí rápidamente. "Ni te imaginas el carácter que tiene"

Lyosha se limitó a reír, ignorando mi pulla, mientras recogía a Andros en sus brazos. El cachorro pareció irritado unos segundos, al ver cómo lo apartaban de su diversión, pero cuando clavó sus ojos en mi hermano, emitió uno de sus alegres gorjeos. Me acerqué a ellos, y al percibir mi presencia, la celebró lanzando una de sus manitas hacia mi cabello, intentando atraparlo entre sus manos. Lo esquivé sin dificultad, y como gruño frustrado y furioso, le tendí un dedo qué aferró de inmediato. Tiré de él hacia mí, probando sus escasas fuerzas. El elfo tiene razón. Está creciendo muy rápido. La presa de sus dedos en el mío, ya es más firme de lo que era hace apenas unas horas.

"¿Y Tadeo y Ángelo?", inquirió Milena dirigiéndonos una disimulada mirada de astucia. "Estaban con vosotros en la puerta"

Lyosha cruzó una veloz mirada conmigo, y parpadeé a modo de asentimiento. Milena sabe perfectamente como discernir los susurros. Ella misma fue quien me enseño a mí.

"Tenían trabajo que hacer", respondió Lyosha, sabiendo ya que esa aclaración es innecesaria. "Ángelo nos ha pedido que te saludemos en su nombre. Y que te digamos que aún recuerda el Palazzo Uffizi", añadió, intentando cambiar de conversación.

La risa de Milena se demoró apenas una décima de segundo. Una dilación apenas perceptible para las demás presentes, pero suficiente para que nosotros supiéramos que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

"¿Y no ha dicho nada del Campanile? Debería sentirme ofendida", replicó en tono alegre. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, alzó una mano hacia mí, demandando silencio. Callé de inmediato. Milena es de los pocos seres en este mundo a quien respeto lo suficiente como para cerrar la boca si ella me lo pide. "Hablaremos de eso después. Necesito que me acompañéis a la ciudad. Quiero comprar un par de cosas, y no es oportuno que una mujer vaya sola con todo lo que está ocurriendo."

Clavé mis ojos en ella con expresión crítica, y me devolvió una mirada retadora, desafiándome a contradecirla. ¿Milena pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y qué más? Cuando empezó todo el asunto de los brujos, Tadeo y yo la llamamos para sugerirle que quizá sería oportuno que se trasladara con algún clan de su agrado, que pudiera tomarla bajo su protección. Por toda respuesta, se limitó a reír a carcajadas, para espetarnos a continuación que ella ya sabía cuidar de si misma cuando nosotros ni siquiera éramos un proyecto en la mente de nuestros padres mortales. Jamás había necesitado de la protección de nadie, y jamás iba a necesitarla. Se quedaría en su casa, haciendo su vida como siempre la había hecho, y no había discusión posible sobre el tema. Un puñado de mortales con poderes ridículos no iban a alterarla lo más mínimo. Los dos sabemos que si ahora solicita nuestra compañía, es porque quiere ha escuchado nuestra conversación con Ángelo y Tadeo, y quiere interrogarnos a placer. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Es imposible negarse sin alertar a Nadya y sin parecer además unos perfectos maleducados, y de todos modos, me apetecía estar un rato con Milena. Ya veré como manejo su interrogatorio cuando llegue el momento.

Después de dejar a Andros de nuevo en manos de Nadya, acompañamos a Milena hasta su coche. Ni me molesté en intentar ponerme al volante. Milena me arrancaría del asiento de un tirón. Abrí la puerta del conductor para ella, y se acomodó con una sonrisa satisfecha al volante, mientras Lyosha tomaba asiento en la parte posterior y yo rodeaba el vehículo para alcanzar la puerta del copiloto. Casi antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Milena arrancó con un sonoro chirrido de ruedas, girando el monovolumen en un ángulo casi imposible.

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tadeo. Jamás aprenderás a conducir como los seres civilizados", le reproché.

"Jamás he sido un ser civilizado, querido. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie", replicó. "Y ahora, basta de tonterías. Todos sabemos que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi forma de conducir ¿Se puede saber qué demonios os traéis entre manos?"

"No sé de qué me hablas, querida", respondí, en tono indiferente, dedicándole mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

"Naturalmente que no lo sabes. Te estás preguntando de cual de todos los pequeños secretos que guardáis tu hermano y tú me he enterado, y esperas que yo te de alguna pista al respecto. Pues puedes esperar sentado, muchacho. He jugado a este juego miles de veces más que tú, y a mí no me vas a engañar con esa sonrisa de ángel"

Lyosha rió a carcajadas, encantado con la reacción de Milena, y yo no pude por menos que acompañarlo en sus risas. Esta mujer me conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo y por mucho que yo lo intente, jamás seré capaz de esconder un secreto a sus ojos. Y ambos lo sabemos.

"Si has terminado de reírte, háblame primero de qué esperan los elfos de vosotros"

"Ya has tenido que oír hablar de ello, Milena. Las señales del fin, está en boca de todos", respondí, esperando que fuera exactamente a eso a lo que ella se refería. Debí imaginar que me equivocaría. Bufó despectivamente, y me miró con reproche.

"Leonardo Sforza, ¿con quién diablos crees que estás hablando?", gruñó. "Soy yo, Milena, ¿te acuerdas? La mujer que limpió tus lágrimas durante la transformación, y la que te ha enseñado la mitad de lo que sabes"

"Siempre lo tengo muy presente, Milena"

"¡Pues entonces no insultes mi inteligencia!", rugió. "Yo no soy Nadya, y no preciso de tu protección. Y ella tampoco, por mucho que ambos os empeñéis en ello. Ya veo que tú eres tan absurdamente sobreprotector con tus hembras como Leo, Aleksei"

Lyosha se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Ni siquiera Milena podrá convencernos jamás de que Nadya no necesita de nuestra protección, y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Con un suspiro resignado, se dispuso a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Está bien. Si es así como lo quieres, jugaremos a las adivinanzas. Los malditos orejotas jamás dicen nada que no quieran, así que si pretendieran que guardarais un secreto, se limitarían a no contároslo. Sin embargo, Mitsuko está enterada, aunque Shannen y Alejandra no. Y Nadya también lo sabe, pero guarda el secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Así que no solo puede tratarse de un acuerdo entre vosotros y los elfos para que Nadya no haga preguntas innecesarias antes de tiempo. Y vuestro aliado no se lo ha contado a sus mujeres porque suponía que se lo dirían a Nadya sabiendo de la amistad que las une"

Me debatí durante un buen rato conmigo mismo, mientras Lyosha esperaba pacientemente mi decisión. Si decido callar, Milena no le arrancará ni una palabra a mi hermano ni bajo tortura. Pero si yo confío en ella, eso será suficiente para él. Y sin duda confío en ella. A regañadientes, me dispuse a contarle la historia.

"Los elfos van a hacernos cruzar al otro lado. A nosotros dos, a Tadeo, y probablemente a Nadya. Los brujos han pactado con los olvidados y se están volviendo cada vez más y más poderosos. Hay que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde", respondí en voz baja, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

Su reacción fue tan brusca como había esperado que fuera. Clavó los frenos y en un derrapaje brutal detuvo el coche en el arcén. Nos miró con su rostro convertido en la más perfecta máscara de la ira.

"¿Os habéis vuelto locos?", bramó. "¿Vais a llevar a una hembra de apenas dos años al otro lado? ¿Es que habéis perdido por completo el sentido común? No pienso permitir que…"

"Tranquila, Milena", pidió Lyosha. "Serénate un segundo antes de intentar arrancarnos la cabeza"

"¿Me pides que me serene? Y yo diciendo que erais demasiado protectores. Lo que sois es idiotas"

Creo que si otra persona se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así a mi hermano, ahora estaría recogiendo sus sesos del suelo. Pero quizá por la relación que me une a ella, o quizá simplemente por ser Milena como es, Lyosha no pareció alterarse. Con gesto tranquilo, alzó una mano deteniendo la airada retahíla de maldiciones e insultos de Milena. Su actitud relajada, serenó a Milena. Un poco. Lo justo para permitir que Lyosha se explicara.

"No hay ningún peligro en el otro lado del que no podamos defenderla tres Hijos del Milenio. Nadya no estará más segura en casa que viajando con nosotros", explicó.

"¿Eso os han dicho los elfos?", preguntó Milena con sarcasmo.

"Eso dice mi hermano", intervine. "Y confío en él más que en mi mismo, Milena. Si Lyosha dice que podemos protegerla, yo le creo. Y tú deberías creerlo también"

Milena clavó su mirada llena de irritación en mí, y a medida que iba comprendiendo el alcance de mis palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras se volvía a mi hermano con la incredulidad y el respeto pintados en su rostro perfecto.

"¿Tú has estado allí?", inquirió en voz baja.

Lyosha asintió. Milena lo miró un instante, intentando decidir acerca de la sinceridad de su respuesta. Cuando pareció satisfecha, sacudió la cabeza.

"Dicen que nadie ha vuelto jamás del otro lado", murmuró.

"Yo volví. Y volveré de nuevo. Con mi familia y mi amigo junto a mí. Tienes mi palabra"

Milena lo consideró un instante.

"Acepto tu palabra. Si Leo confía en ti, yo también. Pero no se llega a mi edad simplemente confiando. Quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes", exigió.

Lyosha suspiró, y tras un momento de indecisión, comenzó a desgranar su historia. A desvelar la gran mentira que los elfos y los más antiguos de los nuestros habían tejido sobre el lugar donde habitan los olvidados. Un mundo terrible, lleno de criaturas invencibles incluso para el más poderoso de los vampiros. Un lugar donde la magia te afecta, donde cualquier piedra en el camino puede acabar con tu vida. Un país de sangre y fuego, intransitable, al que nadie, ni la más omnipotente de las criaturas podría sobrevivir. Un cuento tan bien urdido, tan largamente trasmitido que nadie se había atrevido a dudar de él. Sólo para proteger a los jóvenes, a la inmensa mayoría de los nuestros. Porque el secreto que oculta el otro lado, es que allí recuperas la humanidad perdida. Recuerdas el sabor de la comida, el calor del licor, y el cansancio del cuerpo. Puedes dormir y soñar, puedes vivir sin desear la sangre, sin que esa presión continua y tentadora en tu cerebro te empuje a tomar las vidas de los que un día fueron como tú. No es una vida de verdad. Es una falsa imitación de la vida humana, en que repites la historia en un ciclo sin fin, muriendo y volviendo a nacer una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero tan real, que atraparía a cualquiera de los que todavía sueñan con los placeres de una vida mortal. Es decir, a casi la totalidad de los nuestros. Pero no atrapó a Lyosha. Y lo que descubrió de eso, lo torturó durante siglos. Porque en ese viaje, mi hermano comprendió más allá de toda duda que no se trata tanto de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre. Se trata de que nos gusta ser monstruos. Que es lo que somos, y en el fondo no podemos renunciar a ello. Si, mi hermano volvió, y volverá de nuevo, y Tadeo y yo también volveremos, trayendo a Nadya con nosotros sana y salva.

Milena escuchó sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, atenta a cada una de las palabras de Lyosha. Y cuando mi hermano concluyó su historia, su hermoso rostro se llenó de una comprensión infinita. Extendió un brazo hacia el asiento de atrás, y acarició la mejilla de mi hermano. Lyosha pareció confundido tan sólo un instante, pero enseguida tomó la mano de Milena y la llevó con suavidad a sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa agradecida.

"Necesito pensar", murmuró Milena, saliendo del coche velozmente.

Crucé una mirada con mi hermano, y en un segundo nos reuníamos con ella. Pasea arriba y abajo por el arcén, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, sacudiendo de tarde en tarde su espesa melena castaña.

"Ahora ya sé de quién has heredado esa horrible manía tuya", sonrió Lyosha.

"_Y el mal genio, la mala lengua, la astucia… Y evidentemente la belleza"_, repliqué en su mente.

Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa torcida casi al mismo tiempo que Milena se volvía hacia nosotros con esa expresión suya de la que hace mucho aprendí a no esperar nada bueno.

"¿Por qué Nadya?", preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial para los elfos? Es joven, inexperta… Y acaba de ser madre, con todo lo que eso significa para nosotros. ¿Por qué iban a enviarla a ella, teniendo a tres Hijos del Milenio para llevar a cabo su misión?"

Suspiré. A Milena no le iba a hacer maldita la gracia la explicación. Las respuestas llenas de misterio de los elfos, la sacan de sus casillas. Ella clavó los ojos en mí, taladrándome con su mirada, obligándome silenciosamente a responderla. Y lo hice. Claro que lo hice. Milena siempre consigue de mí lo que quiere.

"Los elfos nos ven como un todo inseparable. Creen que nuestra fuerza radica en nuestra unión, en ser los tres quienes somos, y en estar juntos"

Tal como había esperado, ella consideró mis palabras con gesto irónico, los labios fruncidos en una media sonrisa, y los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud retadora.

"Aceptaré que es así", aceptó al cabo de un rato. "Pero aunque lo acepte, aún quiero saber cuál será su papel en la historia"

"¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepamos?", mascullé. "Ya conoces a los orejotas. Ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta qué vamos a hacer nosotros"

"Pero los elfos nos han dado su palabra de que no correrá más peligro del que ya es habitual en nuestro mundo. Y yo confío en ellos", replicó Lyosha. "Si es necesario que nos acompañe, cuidaremos de ella. Y podemos hacerlo, no se te ocurra dudarlo ni por un momento"

"¿Y volverá?", preguntó Milena al cabo de un minuto eterno en el que jugó a su experto juego de miradas con mi hermano. "Sé que vosotros lo haréis. Os conozco bien. Incluido a ti, Aleksei, aunque no lo creas. Conozco a los hombres como tú. Como Leo. Orgullosos, audaces. En paz con vuestra vida y con vuestro destino por mucho que os cueste reconocerlo. Los dos sois grandes guerreros, resueltos e intrépidos. No tengo duda sobre vosotros. Pero Nadya… Es tan dulce, tan joven…"

"No la conoces, Milena. Nadya parece joven y frágil. Pero cuando de defender a los suyos se trata, no hay mujer más intrépida que ella. Es valiente y leal hasta la locura. Y condenadamente sagaz. Parece una dócil gatita, pero en su interior vive un rabioso tigre de Bengala"

"Y jamás abandonará a Andros. Volvería de la mismísima muerte por él", añadió Lyosha.

"Y según Tadeo, por nosotros", sonreí, sintiendo como recordar el calor del amor de Nadya me calentaba las entrañas una vez más. "Nosotros somos el orgullo, y ella el amor. No importa lo buena que sea esa imitación de vida mortal. Para nuestra mujer no significará nada si nosotros no estamos en ella. Como tampoco significaría nada para nosotros un mundo en el que ella no estuviera"

La expresión de Milena se dulcificó, a medida que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome con afecto y orgullo. Llevé mis manos a las suyas, y las apreté contra mis mejillas. Cuánto he echado de menos esas caricias, su sonrisa y su amor fraternal.

"Mi muchacho se ha enamorado por fin", murmuró. "No puedo estar más orgullosa de ti, Leonardo Sforza. De todas mis creaciones siempre has sido la mejor, la más perfecta. Y ahora por fin estás completo. Con tu hermano y tu compañera"

Aparté sus manos de mi rostro y la abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome por un momento como el joven recién transformado un día fui. Tan necesitado de su aprobación y su afecto como de la sangre que olía en cada esquina. Ella deshizo mi abrazo con suavidad, para volverse hacia mi hermano.

"¿Cuidarás de él, Aleksei?"

"Siempre cuidamos uno del otro, Milena. No hacerlo sería como una suerte de suicidio. Leo es parte de mí mismo, como yo soy parte de él"

"La parte más fea, en tu caso", lo provoqué, deseando aliviar de una vez el ambiente. Las situaciones emocionalmente comprometidas, siempre me ponen de los nervios.

"Puede. Pero también indudablemente la más sensata, la más juiciosa…"

"¿Quién se encargará de vuestro hijo?", interrumpió Milena. En eso es casi idéntica a Nadya. Hasta que no tenga sus respuestas, no dejará que nos desviemos ni un milímetro de la conversación.

"Los elfos", respondimos al unísono.

"Estará más seguro entre ellos que en casa. En su poblado, los brujos no podrán tocarlo. Ni ninguna otra criatura", añadió Lyosha.

"¿Podrán visitarlo los miembros de vuestra casa?"

"Por supuesto. No es un prisionero ni un rehén, Milena. Jamás aceptaríamos ese trato", repliqué.

"Bien. Siendo así, quiero vuestro permiso para encargarme de su educación. A no ser que ya hayáis elegido a alguien"

"No hemos pensado en nadie", sonreí.

"Pues deberíais. Andros crece muy deprisa, por lo que me han contado, y dado que no sabéis nada de vuestra misión, tampoco sabréis cuánto va a durar. No me gustaría que el cachorro se estropeara en manos de alguien poco adecuado"

"_Es perfecta, hermano. Y no lo digo sólo por que me haya educado a mí. La he visto con otros recién transformados y es estupenda. Firme y autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva y afectuosa. Y deberías verla luchar"_

"No sé, Milena. No podría soportar a dos como Leo", se burló Lyosha, aunque ambos sabemos que aceptará mi criterio.

"Todo el mundo comete errores, Aleksei", sonrió ella. "Pero he aprendido mucho desde entonces, créeme"

"Vamos, ambos me adoráis", protesté. Los dos se rieron de mí a carcajadas, y no tardé en unirme a ellas. "Pero dejando aparte las bromas, Milena. Sé que hablo por los dos si te digo que nos sentiremos honrados de que te encargues de nuestro hijo. No puedo imaginar una maestra mejor para Andros"

"¿Y tú que dices, Aleksei?"

"Llámame Lyosha. Si vas a educar a mi hijo, no es necesaria tanta formalidad", sonrió. "Ambos te agradecemos el favor. Y te aseguro que no te robará demasiado tiempo. Los días no discurren igual en el otro lado. Nosotros podemos vivir una aventura de meses, y aquí creeréis que sólo hemos estado fuera un par de días"

"El tiempo no es un problema. Tengo mucha paciencia. No hay más que ver a Leo para deducirlo", se burló. "Estupendo, entonces. Otro tema solucionado", aprobó satisfecha.

"¿Podemos volver al coche?", me burlé, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

"No tan rápido, muchacho", me detuvo. "Hemos terminado con ese tema, pero aún tenemos mucho más de qué hablar"

"¿En serio?", pregunté, mostrando mi mejor cara de inocencia.

No la impresionó lo más mínimo.

"No tengo tiempo para jugar otra vez a este juego, Leo. Habladme de Tadeo"

"Dudo que pueda contarte nada de él que tú no sepas ya, querida", repliqué con sorna.

"Cierto. Por eso estoy hablando con vosotros. No voy a permitir que se haga daño por su condenada testarudez, Leo. Otra vez no"

"Y yo no voy a permitir que te entrometas, Milena", gruñí. "Tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino, y lo sabes"

"Tiene derecho a elegir su camino, siempre y cuando sea el mejor para él", replicó ella, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

"Y lo mejor para él es lo que tú quieres, ¿no es así?", espeté irritado.

"Por supuesto. Es evidente que soy la única capaz de ver esto con la conveniente distancia emocional"

Ese fue un momento idóneo para morderme la lengua. El mejor momento. Pero la muy maldita siempre ha sido más rápida que yo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba respondiéndole en mi tono más hiriente, mientras me arrepentía más y más de cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pero incapaz de detenerme.

"¿Distancia emocional?", pregunté con sarcasmo. "Lo único que te distancia emocionalmente de él son los diques que tú misma le impusiste. Intentas arreglar lo que le ocurre con Nadya para tranquilizar tu conciencia por lo que tú le hiciste a él. Y no voy tolerar que lo hieras de nuevo"

No mentía cuando le dije a Lyosha que he heredado mi mal genio de la ponzoña de Milena. Casi antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella se encaró a mí, amenazadora, hirviendo en su propia rabia.

"¿Tú no me vas a tolerar _qué_ a mí?", rugió. "Que ahora tengas tu propio clan no quiere decir que no pueda ponerte en tu sitio si te lo mereces, muchacho"

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, no me habría vuelto atrás. Pero desde que empecé a hablar me reconcome la necesidad de disculparme, así que bajé la cabeza y me rendí a su furia.

"Lo siento", murmuré. "He sido muy injusto. No debí decir eso. No pretendía…"

"Lo sé", me interrumpió, serenada por mi disculpa. "Y por mucho que me moleste, debo reconocer que tienes parte de razón. Aunque eso no cambia nada, más bien al contrario. Mis motivos no importan. Lo único que importa en realidad, es su bienestar. Olvídate de lo que pasó entre nosotros, Leo, y preocúpate por él. Dudo que pueda soportar una nueva herida"

"Tadeo es fuerte, Milena. Puede soportar cualquier cosa", intervino Lyosha. "Si me pide ayuda, no dudaré en ofrecérsela, pero mientras tanto, él tiene el derecho a decidir lo que puede o no puede soportar"

Ella se volvió hacia Lyosha con la velocidad de un rayo. Lo observó unos instantes con expresión crítica, volvió sus ojos a mí, y una vez más hacia él. Una sonrisa de reconocimiento apareció en su cara.

"Ahora entiendo por qué os entendéis tan bien. Me preguntaba como alguien tan testarudo y arrogante como Leo podía compartir el mando con otro hombre a nivel de igualdad, pero ya veo cuál es la respuesta. Sois tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua", sonrió, aunque apenas un segundo después, la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios. "Sé como pensáis los hombres. Sé lo mucho que amáis vuestra libertad de decisión, y soy la menos indicada para criticaros por ello. Y de ser otras las circunstancias, probablemente no me entrometería"

La interrumpí con un bufido irónico. Milena se entromete donde le da la real gana. Es cierto que si algo aprecia es su libertad, pero no es menos cierto que por encima de ella adora su capacidad para alterarle la vida a todo el mundo si ese es su capricho. Pensé que iba a lanzarse sobre mí de nuevo, pero se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa en la que había bastante de disculpa.

"Está bien. Puede que me entrometiera de todos modos, pero no pediría vuestra ayuda", replicó.

"Eso si que estoy dispuesto a creérmelo", comenté en tono burlón, dirigiéndome a mi hermano. Como ya he dicho, a Milena no le agrada nada pedir ayuda.

"¿Qué hay de diferente esta vez, entonces?", preguntó Lyosha.

"El viaje que vais a realizar", respondió ella.

"Creía que ese tema ya estaba zanjado. Estabas de acuerdo en que no hay ningún peligro para nosotros", repliqué.

"Y en otras circunstancias así sería", asintió Milena. "Pero poneos por un instante en la piel de Tadeo. Desde que lo transformaron ha sufrido un revés tras otro. Primero el abandono de Menelao, después la muerte de Valeria… Después yo, y ahora Nadya. Parece como si todo lo que ama, terminara por destruirlo o destruirse"

"Sigue teniendo su reputación. Y su trabajo", repliqué.

"Un trabajo del que está deseando descansar. Hace mucho tiempo que busca un sucesor, y tú lo sabes perfectamente", me interrumpió velozmente. A continuación, su tono se volvió introspectivo. "No lo conocéis como yo. No sabéis lo mucho que necesita sentirse apreciado, sentir que le importa a alguien"

"Le importa a mucha gente", murmuró Lyosha. "Nos importa a nosotros, te importa a ti, y hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe lo mucho que le importa a Nadya"

"Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Pero, ¿lo sabe él? ¿Crees que la vida que ha vivido entre los nuestros le permite verlo? ¿Crees que cuando cruce al otro lado, no añorará su vida mortal? Pues yo temo que si. Yo me temo que recordará cuando era sólo un bardo desarrapado, amado por todos los que escuchaban su poesía y su música. Sin más preocupaciones que poner la siguiente comida en la mesa o la siguiente hembra en su cama. Aceptado y querido. ¿Crees que si reviven esos recuerdos, no deseará abrazarse a ellos? ¿Dejar de sufrir, de torturarse?"

Lyosha y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos por la revelación, y sabiendo que es probable que Milena tenga razón. Quizá en otro momento, Tadeo podría llevar su carga, la que ha llevado durante tantos y tantos siglos, y volver de nuevo a este mundo con todo lo que en el fondo sabe que puede ofrecerle. Pero quién sabe como reaccionará si añade a todas sus cuitas el rechazo de Nadya, y el renovado desprecio de Menelao. Mi hermano dice que la tentación de descansar por fin en una vida mortal es fuerte. Que sus placeres te tientan, y deseas abandonar. Y el verdadero peligro es que tarde o temprano, pierdes todos los recuerdos de esta vida. Cuando ya estás arrepentido de tu decisión, cuando te das cuenta del gran engaño que supone el otro lado, ya eres incapaz de encontrar el camino de regreso. No deseo eso para Tadeo. Ni por él, ni por todos los que lo conocemos y apreciamos.

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, Milena?", masculló Lyosha. "Nadya no lo ama, no podemos cambiar eso"

"Oh, si lo ama", sonrió ella, sabiéndose vencedora. Como casi siempre. "No del modo en que os ama a vosotros, pero si de un modo suficiente para él"

"Me sorprendes, querida. Después de lo que tú misma has defendido, ¿crees que será bastante para él? Lo dudo mucho", repliqué.

"Mi querido niño", sonrió ella con dulzura. "¿Cómo vas a entenderlo tú? Si hay alguien sobre la faz de esta tierra incapaz de comprenderlo, ese debe ser mi muchacho"

"Ya no soy ningún niño, Milena", repliqué irritado. Normalmente, esa actitud suya me divierte, y me calienta las entrañas, pero ahora estoy demasiado molesto para que así sea. Y mi mal humor no hace sino empeorar a cada segundo que pasa, condenando la injusticia y el dolor de mi amigo.

"Claro que no", sonrió ella, conciliadora. "Pero siempre serás mi muchacho. Y eso es precisamente lo que no te deja ver". Al ver que yo no aparentaba entender ni una sola palabra de lo que está diciendo, suspiró y se apoyó en el capó del coche, pensativa, intentando encontrar un modo de explicarse. "Siempre has conseguido afecto y aprecio por donde quiera que has pasado, Leo, y jamás has tenido que esforzarte para ello. Los hombres te respetan y te estiman, las mujeres enloquecen por tus favores… Desde que no eras más que un joven humano, inocente y juerguista, siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido. Nadie ha sabido negarte nada. Y eso a pesar de tu mal genio, tu impulsividad y tu mala lengua. Tienes el don del carisma, querido. Siempre lo has tenido. No sabes lo que es mendigar cariño y recibir patadas a cambio. Así que jamás podrás entender lo que siente alguien que ha vivido ese desdén en sus propias carnes. Y algo me dice que tu hermano ha llevado una vida muy parecida a la tuya. ¿No es así, Lyosha?"

"Yo no tuve la suerte de conocer a mi creador", empezó Lyosha, como una pobre defensa a los argumentos de Milena. Los dos sabemos que son exactos.

"Ya conocía esa desagradable circunstancia", lo interrumpió ella con voz afectuosa. "Y estoy convencida de que pesa infinitamente en tus decisiones. Por eso mismo, si alguien puede comprender lo mucho que puede afectar a uno de nosotros el no tener el apoyo de quien te trajo a esta vida, ese debes ser tú. Imagina cómo debe sentirse Tadeo. Él no fue un accidente. Fue una criatura buscada, y rechazada después. Apenas alcanzo a imaginar como debe sentirse. Ni siquiera el dolor que me ha causado el abandono de cada una de mis creaciones, me acerca al suplicio que él debe soportar"

"Si tú me rechazaras, enloquecería", murmuré, sabiéndome vencido.

"Lo sé", respondió ella, dedicándome una sonrisa cargada de amor. "Y también sé que tú jamás te volverías contra quien te ha ofrecido su amor. Creo que tu carisma se basa precisamente en eso. La lealtad a quien te ama. Puede que hasta Nadya jamás hayas sabido de verdad lo que es el amor, pero algo dentro de ti te ha dicho siempre que ese es un sentimiento que has de respetar por encima de todo"

"Maté a Penélope. Y la amé durante mucho tiempo", repuse.

"Su amor no era real, y tú lo sabes. Ya te advertí sobre ella, pero como de costumbre, no me escuchaste. Tenías que comprobarlo por ti mismo"

"Y no la mataste entonces", replicó Lyosha. "La mataste… La matamos cuando atacó a Nadya. Y casi te dejas matar por Tanya, a pesar de que ya no había nada en ella de la mujer que un día salvaste de la muerte"

Asentí, torturado una vez más por los recuerdos. Por mucho que mi familia acepte mis actos, y por mucho que mi hermano insista en que Tanya escogió su propio destino, jamás dejaré de sentirme culpable por su muerte. Y por su vida. Yo la condené al transformarla. La condené al enseñarle el modo en que podía vengarse de Sila, y la condené a la locura. Pasó toda su existencia alimentando su demencia, escondida, olvidando lo que era como vampiro y lo que un día fue como humana. Si Tanya se convirtió en un monstruo sanguinario, autodestructivo e imprudente, fue sólo por mi maldita, maldita irreflexión.

"Lo siento", murmuró mi Lyosha. "No debí nombrarla"

"No, no importa", lo serené. "Entiendo el argumento, aunque me duela la explicación"

Mi hermano posó una mano reconfortante en mi hombro, y me sonrió con tristeza. A continuación, se volvió hacia Milena.

"Y yo entiendo los argumentos de la dama, pero sigo sin compartir la conclusión", comentó. "Tienes razón, Milena. Admito que ni mi hermano ni yo hemos tenido que esforzarnos por lograr el afecto de los que nos rodean. Pero precisamente por eso, sé que Tadeo merece mucho más de lo que pretendes que obtenga"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lyosha. No se trata de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar, sino de lo que merece en realidad"

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, sabia y antigua.

"¿Y creéis que es poco lo que Nadya puede ofrecerle? Afecto, ternura. Paz para su alma torturada… Si alguien sabe todo lo que ella puede dar sin esforzarse, sin duda debéis ser vosotros. Mientras espera a la persona que pueda corresponderlo, que pueda devolverle todo el amor que él es capaz de entregar, se sentirá más aceptado, apreciado y querido que jamás en toda su existencia"

"Lo más triste de todo, es que ya pudo tener ese amor", repliqué, sin poder reprimirme. Naturalmente, ella lo captó al vuelo.

"Yo no soy Nadya, querido. No lo amaba como él a mí, y no podía ofrecerle nada a cambio"

Solté una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo, y ella me taladró con la mirada. Me importó un infierno. Respeto a Milena, pero hace ya muchos siglos que no me asusta su rabia.

"Vamos, Milena ¿Pretendes engañarme a estas alturas?", repliqué, con una risa carente por completo de humor. "Puedes mentirle a Lyosha, a Tadeo e incluso a ti misma. Pero no a mí. Los dos sabemos que si lo echaste de tu lado no fue por que no lo amaras lo suficiente. Fue por miedo a renunciar a tu condenada independencia. Amarlo te volvería vulnerable, y eso es algo que la rebelde e indómita Milena no está dispuesta a aceptar"

Por un momento, pareció dispuesta a darme una paliza. Me preparé para recibir sus golpes, ya que ni completamente fuera de mí podría devolvérselos. Ella me dio la vida que ahora tengo, y si es su deseo arrebatármela, le dejaré que lo haga. Jamás le pondré una mano encima, jamás podría hacerle el más mínimo daño. Y entonces, como si de una epifanía se tratara, comprendí a Tadeo. Comprendí el dolor que debe causarle el rechazo de Menelao, y el daño que le hacen mis palabras de reproche. Y me maldije una vez más por mi mala lengua. Llevo años empujándolo a volverse contra su creador, convencido de que sin duda es lo que Menelao merece. Pensando que es lo correcto, lo que por fin ayudará a mi amigo a librarse de su carga, sin darme cuenta de que si finalmente lo hiciera, pondría otra carga aún peor sobre sus hombros. Me quedé paralizado, perdido en mi mente, lejos de la mujer que me creo y que me mira como si deseara arrancarme el cráneo. Lejos de la mirada inquieta y atenta de Lyosha. Extraviado el algún lugar de mi cabeza, intentando comprender como debe sentirse mi amigo. Cómo me sentiría yo si Milena llegara a odiarme. Si jamás hubiera correspondido a mi afecto con afecto, sino con rechazo y aversión. Y aunque apenas pude alcanzar de lejos el dolor que mi amigo debe sentir, ese atisbo fue suficiente para desgarrarme las entrañas. Y me juré en ese instante hacer cualquier cosa, intentar cualquier plan por enloquecido y absurdo que parezca para serenar su alma torturada. Haré lo que sea por aliviarlo, aunque sólo sea en parte, del martirio que soporta con tanta entereza.

"Y yo te apoyaré, hermano", susurró Lyosha. "Haremos lo que ella diga"

"Ya lo has oído, Milena", dije, mirándola a los ojos, ignorando su irritación. "Mi hermano está de acuerdo, y yo lo seguiré al maldito infierno si hace falta. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Se serenó al instante al saberse vencedora por fin. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica que conozco demasiado bien. No pude por menos que sonreírle de igual modo en respuesta. Esa expresión sólo puede querer decir una cosa. Y me encanta.

"¿Vamos a saltarnos las reglas?", pregunté, con expectante alegría, convencido de que así es.

"No, querido", replicó, sin mermar ni un ápice su sonrisa traviesa. "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. Esta vez no vamos a saltarnos las malditas reglas. Esta vez vamos a volarlas por los aires y construir unas nuevas"


	14. Capítulo 13 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, pues a pesar de vuestro silencio, aquí sigo, al pie del cañón. Un nuevo capítulo más, y ya se acerca la parte que más me gusta. Espero que os guste también.**

**Arthe, tranquila, tú mejórate, yo espero. Pero espero IMPACIENTE. Quiero mi historia, y las otras que tienes empezadas, si puedo hacer algo por ayudar, ya sabes donde estoy. (quiero ver a Alessandro celosoquieroveralesandroceloso)**

**Sao, que alegría saber de ti de nuevo. Si, jaja, yo también me imaginaba a Milena en plan Fast&Furious jaja. No sé porque, pero me pareció que conducir como una psicópata le cuadraba al personaje. Y como querías más, aquí hay más, pero ahora te toca cumplir con tu parte. Otro capítulo ¡YA!**

**Bueno, pues nada más, besos a todas, y espero que os guste**

**Capítulo 13. ALEKSEI.**

Escuché los planes de Milena, sintiendo como una sonrisa divertida asomaba a mis labios sin poder reprimirla, encantado con los planes, con su astucia, y con su condenada rebeldía. Desgranó una estrategia perfecta, con una meta tan incendiaria y subversiva como la propia Milena. O como mi propio hermano, tan indisciplinado e indomable como ella. Es mucho lo que Leo ha heredado de su ponzoña, o quizá se trata solo de que en él, ella encontró al humano perfecto para recibirla. Al verlos juntos, riendo como niños con cada pequeño paso en la conjura que estamos preparando, comprendí más allá de toda duda porque mi hermano jamás se ha vuelto contra ella. Y no es sólo por su carácter irreflexivo, por su capacidad de aceptar lo que el destino le pone en bandeja, tomando lo bueno e ignorando lo malo, como había creído hasta entonces. La conciencia de Leo lo tortura a menudo, pero tan rápido como aparece, se desvanece aparcada en algún rincón de su mente mientras él se concentra en algo más placentero, y por eso nunca ha culpado a Milena de su suerte. Se ha limitado a agradecerle la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo positivo de nuestra vida, y ha asumido la peor parte como un precio a pagar por el que no debe culpar a nadie. Pero si la amó con locura y pasión, y la ama aún como se ama a una madre, no es sólo por el don que ella le ha otorgado. Es porque si alguien puede comprenderlo, aceptarlo y guiarlo, esa es Milena. El tiempo, y quizá su condición de mujer, han hecho de ella una criatura mucho más serena y moderada que mi impulsivo hermano. Actúa con mucha más templanza, con más perfidia, con más calma. Pero la sangre que corre por sus venas es tan ardiente y latina como la de Leo. Detesta las normas, los límites y todo lo que estos le imponen, y está dispuesta a saltárselos, o como bien ha dicho para este caso, a volarlos por los aires si es lo que la situación requiere. Y al igual que Leo, o que yo mismo, Milena es una líder nata. Da igual lo que haga, da igual como lo haga o todo lo que tenga que romper para lograr lo que desea. Hasta los que no estuvieron dispuestos a seguirla, proclamarán su adhesión incondicional a ella cuando obtenga los resultados que espera de sus planes.

Siempre he creído que las mujeres son criaturas astutas, pero ésta supera con creces a cualquiera que yo haya conocido antes. Ni siquiera Katia puede comparársele. Ella aprendió a usar armas de hombres para ganar en un mundo de hombres, pero Milena usa armas de mujer. Y hasta el mismísimo diablo teme la refinada perfidia de las mujeres. Katia sueña ser un hombre. Milena se reiría a carcajadas de ese sueño.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo?", preguntó cuando hubo terminado de explicarnos su estrategia.

"Estamos de acuerdo", respondí sin dudarlo. "Tú haz tu parte, y nosotros haremos la nuestra en el momento oportuno"

"No podrá decir que no", sonrió Leo. "Es perfecto"

"¿Acaso no lo son siempre mis planes, querido?", replicó ella. "Creí que ya te había convencido de eso"

"Lo único de lo que me has convencido es de que jamás debo fiarme de una mujer por muy hermosa y frágil que parezca. Especialmente si parece hermosa y frágil", rió Leo.

"Jamás te he dicho que lo hicieras. Es más, estoy convencida de haber intentado inculcarte justo lo contrario"

"Y así ha tardado once siglos en establecerse", intervine burlón.

"Le dijo la sartén al cazo…", replicó Leo.

Casi al instante, alzó un dedo hacia sus labios, demandando silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en algún punto de la inmensa recta que traza la carretera que comunica nuestra casa con el pueblo. Callé de inmediato, aunque incapaz de ver que ha llamado su atención. No me hace ninguna falta. Los ojos de Leo alcanzan aún más lejos que mi refinado olfato. Al cabo de un par de segundos, distinguí el sonido de un vehículo, y casi al mismo tiempo el inconfundible aroma de Tadeo. Poco después, aparcaba tras nosotros con un brusco chirrido de frenos. Su aroma traía algo preocupante, un rastro de inquietud, y busqué en su mente con impaciencia. Lo que vi, me provocó un caos de emociones encontradas. Ansiedad, miedo, angustia. Pero también una alegría salvaje.

"Tenemos dos días para prepararnos", dijo simplemente, sabiendo que no tendríamos ninguna duda de a qué se refería.

"Estamos preparados desde hace dos meses", repliqué. "¿Has hablado ya con Nadya?"

"Preferí informaros a vosotros primero"

"De acuerdo", respondí, tomando de inmediato el control, tal como planeamos hace ya más de un mes, cuando los tres empezamos a sospechar que los elfos terminarían por exigir la participación de Nadya en nuestro viaje. "Los macutos están preparados, las armas listas, y el itinerario dispuesto. Sólo queda reunirnos con los elfos y concretar los detalles"

"Sólo falta poner al día a Nadya. Lo peor", masculló Leo.

"Por eso lo dejamos para el último momento", repliqué. "Venga, hermano, ya sabíamos que iba a ser duro. Y ya hemos preparado como vamos a presentárselo y lo que vamos y no vamos a contarle"

"Como si eso fuera a servir de algo con ella", rezongó Tadeo.

"Tendrá que servir", gruñí. Después recordé algo más que quedaba por hacer. "Milena, Nadya va a necesitar algunas cosas. ¿Podrías encargarte de comprarlas?"

"Por supuesto", respondió de inmediato, deseosa de colaborar. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Los olvidados han concebido un mundo a imagen y semejanza del que abandonaron cuando decidieron dejar nuestro plano. Lo han recreado hasta el mínimo detalle. En apariencia, costumbres y creencias", expliqué.

"La Edad Media", murmuró Milena. "Perfecto. Por si no fuera poco lo que ya sabía, ahora me entero de que vais a llevar a vuestra joven dama del siglo XXI a la Edad Media. Estupendo"

"Fue una gran época", sonreí. "Pero ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarían en aparecer las antorchas si Nadya se presenta entre los aldeanos con su precioso cabello azul?"

"De acuerdo. Compraré un tinte. ¿Cuál es su color natural?"

"Castaño claro", respondimos los tres al unísono.

Milena sacudió la cabeza, mientras los tres nos mirábamos entre nosotros y rompíamos a reír.

"¿Algo más?", preguntó, disimulando ella misma una sonrisa. "¿Necesitará que le hagamos ropa, o calzado?"

"Eso ya lo tenemos preparado. Los elfos se encargaron de todo. Pero al volver échale un vistazo a su macuto, por si acaso"

"¿Vosotros tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?"

"Por supuesto, querida. Llevamos dos meses planeando esto. Jamás había tenido tanto tiempo para preparar un viaje", sonrió Tadeo.

"Aún así, revisaré las cosas de Nadya. Y la ayudaré a teñirse y a familiarizarse con la ropa. Dudo mucho que sepa donde van algunas de las prendas que llevábamos en esa época", decidió, dirigiéndose ya hacia su coche.

"Milena", la detuvo Leo. Ella se volvió lentamente. "Gracias"

"Traedla sana y salva, Leo. Esa es la mejor forma de darme las gracias", masculló, entrando en el coche. La puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo, y apenas un segundo después conducía a velocidad de vértigo hacia la ciudad.

Cuando se perdió en la distancia – y se perdió muy, muy rápido – entramos en el coche en silencio. Esta vez no hubo juegos, ni peleas por tomar el volante. Sólo movimientos precisos, concentrados y eficientes. Cada uno de nosotros revisaba la parte que le correspondía en los preparativos, asegurándose de que no habría fallos. Que nada se había descuidado u olvidado. Tadeo arrancó sin florituras, y tomó el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Condujo en un silencio pesado que no fue roto ni por Leo ni por mí. Sólo cuando el coche atravesó la cancela de nuestro hogar, y quitó la llave del contacto, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Ha llegado el momento. Estamos preparados, y lo sabemos. Esto es lo que llevamos esperando dos meses, y va a salir bien. Va a salir bien", repitió en un murmullo.

"Saldrá bien", sonrió Leo. "Lo sé"

"¿Lo sabes de verdad?", inquirió Tadeo, mirándolo con escepticismo. "¿O es un truco como los que tu hermano usa contigo? No te ofendas, pero todos sabemos lo poco que controlas ese don tuyo"

"Lo sé de verdad", respondió con total sinceridad. Y si no pudiera leer su mente, lo habría creído. Al menos Tadeo lo creyó.

"Bien. No es que lo dudara, pero siempre es bueno tener una confirmación", sonrió.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la mansión susurrando el nombre de Nadya para que se reuniera con nosotros. Los tres caminamos pesadamente, con lentitud, en un absurdo e inútil intento de retrasar el momento de comunicarle las novedades. No iba a ser una charla sencilla. Nadya nos bombardeará con preguntas durante horas, y ninguno de nosotros está muy dispuesto a contestarlas.

Alcanzamos el vestíbulo, y subimos al despacho de Leo. Cuando empezamos a trazar planes, estuvimos de acuerdo que el mejor modo de esconder a ojos de Nadya todos los preparativos del viaje, era dejarlos entre el caos de cajas apiladas y objetos descuidadamente abandonados que siempre abarrotan nuestras estancias privadas. Hace mucho que Nadya renunció a ordenarlas, y es rara la ocasión en la que entra en ellos buscando alguna cosa. Una vez tomada esa decisión, la elección entre las habitaciones de mi hermano y las mías se debió a una de esas felices coincidencias con las que en ocasiones te agasaja el destino. Leo había insistido desde el primer momento en tener junto a él el escritorio que utilizaba en su casa de Siena, y ante sus continuas demandas, Nadya se había encargado de su traslado, protestando durante días sobre lo difícil que resultó encontrar una compañía que le garantizara que el mueble no sufriría ni un solo arañazo. Un esfuerzo que, desde luego, valía la pena. Mi hermano le habría rebanado el cuello a todos y cada uno de los que intervinieron en el transporte si su adorado escritorio hubiera sufrido el más pequeño de los golpes. Adora su hermosa talla y su pesada y aromática madera, y debo reconocer que lo comprendo. El mueble es una auténtica obra de arte, y no solo por lo delicado e intrincado de su talla. El ebanista que lo creo, era un hombre de gran ingenio, y mayor habilidad. Por su pericia trabajando la madera, sin duda. Pero también por otra circunstancia añadida que ha demostrado ser de gran utilidad. Entre sus tallas y revueltas se esconden decenas de compartimentos ocultos, construidos con gran acierto, y tan perfectamente disimulados entre estas, que sólo con gran atención es posible descubrirlos. Y aunque consigas encontrarlos todos, te llevará días acertar con la forma de abrirlos. Los mecanismos que los manejan son de un ingenio fuera de lo común.

Con movimientos rápidos y expertos, Leo abrió un compartimento especialmente escondido, y extrajo los mapas que yo mismo había terminado de dibujar hacía más o menos un mes. Los elfos han completado las zonas oscuras, aquellas en las que yo no había tenido necesidad de entrar o las que estaban más allá del camino que siguieron mis pasos cuando me adentré en el otro lado para rescatar a Zaelos. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que ese mundo es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado en mi primera visita. Pero no lo bastante como para que los brujos se escondan de nosotros. Si es necesario alcanzaremos los confines de esas tierras, donde se asientan cavernas de los olvidados, con tal de poner fin a esta situación de una maldita vez. Estamos preparados, me repetí una y otra vez.

Sentí la mente de Nadya en la distancia, mucho antes de que los demás sentidos pudieran advertirme de su inminente llegada. Hice una seña a mi hermano, que se apresuró a cerrar el cajón oculto, y acercarse a la entrada. Salimos al pasillo, y alcanzamos las escaleras. Pocos segundos después, mi compañera abría la puerta de la mansión, con Andros en brazos.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó, al ver nuestras expresiones preocupadas.

"Vayamos al bosque", dijo Tadeo. "Los elfos nos esperan, hablaremos allí"

Noté como tanteaba mis pensamientos, y la dejé hacer, aunque encargándome de que sólo pudiera ver lo más importante, la razón de nuestra preocupación. Ella respingó ligeramente, y después asintió, quizá más para si misma, que por responder a la orden de Tadeo. Sin mediar palabra, se volvió y comenzó el camino hacia el bosque. Tadeo se adelantó, abriendo la marcha, mientras Leo y yo nos situábamos detrás de ella, protegiendo la retaguardia. Comprobé con orgullo que no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de protesta, ni el más ligero ademán de detenerse y esperar por nosotros. Ya ha aprendido a caminar en formación, permitiéndonos que la protejamos dejándola en el medio, entre los guerreros, protegiendo todos sus flancos. Y eso será bueno para el viaje que debemos realizar.

El paseo no fue largo. Apenas habíamos caminado un par de kilómetros por el bosque, cuando Barenor nos interceptó, saltando ágilmente de lo más alto de un árbol. Saludó con apenas una inclinación de cabeza, y encabezó la marcha por delante de Tadeo, guiándonos hasta su poblado.

Esta vez la reunión no tuvo lugar en las estancias comunales, tal como yo esperaba. Barenor nos llevó hasta su casa, una amplia cabaña bellamente adornada con flores y plantas que se extendían por doquier en cada rincón de sus estancias. Los elfos son bastante parcos en lo que a mobiliario se refiere, ya que para dormir prefieren sentir el fluir de la savia de los árboles bajo ellos, y para descansar se tienden en el mismo suelo, disfrutando de las sensaciones de la tierra viva bajo ellos. Pero todos gustan de dejar a la Naturaleza ornar sus casas. Las plantas que se sitúan a ras de suelo, crecen en la tierra misma, libres de la presión de las macetas. Las paredes dibujan intrincados diseños formados por enredaderas y plantas trepadoras. En los estantes juegan las ardillas, y se acicalan las aves, que entran y salen de sus casas con total libertad. Cada uno de sus hogares es diferente, tan diferente como un extremo del bosque lo es de otro a ojos expertos. Cada elfo habla con sus plantas y las incita a formar un diseño distinto en sus paredes y suelos, y cada dibujo contribuye a reflejar el carácter de quien lo ha creado. La casa que Barenor comparte con Querco, tiene un innegable toque femenino, que habla de su hermana mucho más que ella misma. Los diseños de suelo y paredes son delicados, pequeños y sutiles, pero al mismo tiempo hay en ellos algo agreste y salvaje, como si las plantas compartieran su ambición y su dignidad, intentando alzarse hasta el mismo cielo, orgullosas y libres.

Tomamos asiento junto a la inmensa raíz de un árbol que se había alzado en el centro de la estancia para conformar una suerte de mesa baja. Nadya se acomodó entre Leo y yo, sosteniendo a Andros con una actitud claramente protectora y posesiva, como si temiera que los elfos fueran a arrebatárselo. Y en cierto modo, así es. Tadeo se acomodó frente a nosotros, junto a Barenor, y transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

"Creemos que es mejor que ella os acompañe", murmuró, esperando nuestra reacción.

"Lo suponíamos", mascullé. Haberlo supuesto no facilitaba en nada el aceptarlo. "¿Vas a decirnos por qué, o tendremos que esperar a averiguarlo por nosotros mismos?"

"Tendréis que esperar", susurró, mirando a algún punto entre sus pies.

A mi sarta de maldiciones se unió la de Tadeo y la de Leo. Y creo que hubiéramos terminado por destrozar toda la maldita casa, si Nadya no hubiera intervenido.

"Está bien. No hay porque irritarse", nos reprochó. "Ya sabíamos que esto podía ser así. Conocer el motivo, no servirá de nada"

"Naturalmente que servirá", repliqué. "Podemos saber que esperan de ti, y prepararte"

"¿Creéis que no os lo diría si supiera que es algo para lo que necesita estar preparada?", intervino Barenor, ligeramente ofendido.

"Estoy más que harto de vuestros…", empezó Leo, casi a gritos. Nadya lo interrumpió con un gesto severo.

"Calla", exclamó, dedicándole una mirada astuta a Barenor.

La miré disimulando mi sorpresa, sospechando que ha imaginado porque los elfos insisten en su participación. Su capacidad de deducción me deja a menudo fuera de juego. Intrigado, tanteé su mente con cuidado. Ella lo percibió y me miró con irritación.

"Sal de mi mente, Lyosha", ordenó con firmeza. "Si es lo que imagino, no se trata de nada que pueda ponerme en peligro. Al menos, no en uno mayor"

El elfo clavó sus ojos en ella, y tras unos instantes, sonrió.

"Hermosa y astuta. Más de lo que ya es habitual entre vuestras hembras", la alabó. "¿Podrás hacer tu parte, querida?"

"No te quepa duda", replicó Nadya, con expresión altiva.

"Bien. Entonces sólo queda escuchar vuestros planes"

"Un momento", protesté. "¿En serio pensáis que vamos a dejarlo así? Si Nadya tiene un papel en esta historia, exigimos…"

Nadya bufó airadamente en mi dirección. Clavó sus ojos en mí con rabia, y me abrió su mente, sólo un poco, sólo un pequeño atisbo. Disimulé mi reacción, fingiendo una ira que ya estoy muy lejos de sentir, comprendiendo al fin los motivos de los elfos. Sin mediar ni una décima de segundo, una pausa que no habría pasado desapercibida a los bien entrenados ojos de mi hermano y mi amigo, fruncí los labios en una mueca irritada, como si fuera su arrebato lo que me hubiera hecho callar, y no supiera aún que es lo que se espera de ella. Barenor no ha mentido. Está más que preparada para su misión en este viaje, y no necesita de nuestra ayuda, ni de nuestra intromisión. Y no la pondrá en un peligro mayor del que ya va a estar.

No miré a Leo, sabiendo, como Nadya sabe, que más pronto que tarde compartiré lo que he descubierto con él. No tengo secretos para mi hermano. Jamás los he tenido, y jamás los tendré. Por lo que a mi respecta, es como si Leo pudiera estar en mi mente y en la de Nadya. Todo lo que hay en ellas le pertenece tanto como a mí.

"Está bien", gruñí, manteniendo mi pose irritada. Por fortuna, soy un gran actor. "Lo haremos a tu modo. Pero si en algún momento es necesario…"

"No será necesario", interrumpió ella, manteniendo mi mascarada. "Centraos en vuestros planes, y dejadme a mi en paz"

La actuación fue perfecta, pero Leo me conoce demasiado bien. Me miró con rabia, como condenando mi decisión, pero su voz en mi mente sonaba suave y amable.

"_Me lo contarás en cuanto salgamos del bosque"_.

No era una petición, pero ni aún así asentí. Sabe que lo haré, e incluso el más discreto de mis parpadeos no pasaría desapercibido a ojos de Tadeo. Mantuvimos el duelo de miradas unos segundos, y finalmente Leo fingió una rendición. Con un sonoro bufido, extendió los planos sobre la raíz, y me miró con expresión retadora. Le devolví la mirada para mantener las apariencias, y a continuación, me centré en los mapas que se mostraban ante nosotros. Los conozco como la palma de mi mano. Los tres los conocemos. Los hemos estudiado una y otra vez en estos meses, hasta grabarlos a fuego en nuestra memoria.

"Los brujos pasaron anteayer. No podemos enviaros inmediatamente tras ellos, sería peligroso. La puerta podría quedar definitivamente abierta, y eso es algo que no debemos permitir", empezó Barenor.

"¿Entraremos por donde estaba previsto?", preguntó Leo. El elfo asintió.

"No hay más que dos puertas, y usaremos la misma que ellos", explicó. "Se moverán deprisa, como lo han hecho anteriormente, pero deberíais poder alcanzarlos al llegar a la ciénaga. Ellos no tienen vuestra experiencia en el terreno, les costará atravesarla"

"Esos son tres días de viaje, como mucho. Estaremos fuera menos de una semana", aprobó Nadya, satisfecha.

"No. Serán al menos diez días", la corregí.

"¡Pero si no son más de ochocientos kilómetros!", exclamó.

"Pero allí no podremos correr durante días como hacemos aquí", respondí, preparándome para contarle al fin la verdad sobre el otro lado.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Deberemos descansar", respondí. "Y dormir", añadí a regañadientes, tras unos instantes de vacilación.

"¿Dormir?", preguntó atónita.

"Una vez que la puerta se haya cerrado tras nosotros, seremos casi humanos. Tendremos más fuerza, más resistencia que ellos. Y nuestros sentidos seguirán alerta, pero estaremos mucho más limitados que aquí. Deberemos comer, beber, descansar y dormir, como ellos hacen"

"¿Me estás diciendo que volveré a ser humana?", inquirió.

"¡No!", se apresuró a responder Leo. "Lo que vas a sentir no es real, no es verdad. Jamás volverás a ser humana. Ten eso siempre presente, Nadya. Jamás volverás a ser humana"

"Comprendo", musitó.

Ella ya sabía que su misión en este viaje era hacer volver a Tadeo. Y ahora comprendía por qué, y cuál era el peligro que el otro lado representaba para nuestro amigo. La tentación de recuperar la humanidad perdida, dejar esta vida de la que tan poco cree haber recibido y abrazar de nuevo al hombre que un día fue. Seguí su proceso mental, deseando consolarla por la pena que siente, por el dolor que le causa el dolor de Tadeo, y odiándome por no poder hacerlo. Pero también satisfecho y aliviado. Nadya no teme ni por un momento sentirse tentada por los placeres de la vida mortal. Si a Tadeo su vida como vampiro le ha causado dolor y angustia, el caso de Nadya es justo el contrario. Es a los mortales a los que no quiere volver a tratar como iguales. Debí comprenderlo hace mucho tiempo, y me habría ahorrado muchos temores innecesarios.

"Nos encargaremos de que mantengáis parte de vuestra fuerza. Pero no podemos hacer nada con el cansancio. Tendréis que rendiros a él cuando sea oportuno", intervino Barenor.

"¿Conservaremos nuestros sentidos?", medió Tadeo.

"No tan precisos. Quizá os sintáis un poco perdidos al principio. Os faltará olfato, oído y quizá vista. Pero os acostumbraréis"

"Hemos establecido escalas en función de lo que pensamos que son las necesidades humanas de descanso y alimento. Quizá quieras revisarlas", intervine.

El elfo se concentró en las anotaciones a lo largo del mapa. Las estudió durante largo rato, y después alzó la vista hacia nosotros.

"Son bastante optimistas, pero en principio pueden servir", respondió. "Veo que habéis establecido periodos más largos de descanso para los tres primeros días", añadió, con una sonrisa resabiada en mi dirección.

"Para habituarnos", repliqué, aunque ambos sabemos que no es sólo ese mi motivo.

"Claro. Naturalmente. El hecho de que coincidan con las zonas más densamente pobladas, repletas de posadas y tabernas, no ha tenido nada que ver", repuso con expresión mordaz.

"Vamos a jugarnos el maldito cuello", saltó Leo. "También tenemos derecho a un poco de diversión"

"Lo esperaba", sonrió una vez más Barenor. "En esas bolsas que hay junto a la puerta, encontraréis una selección de hierbas y un poco del pan que preparamos para los viajes. También hay unos cuantos odres con infusión. Os será de utilidad por la mañana"

"Piensas en todo, amigo", rió Tadeo.

"Conozco bien a vuestra especie", replicó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Conoces tú a algún vampiro que renuncie a divertirse si tiene ocasión?"

"Alguno hay. Pero son intratables", contestó Tadeo entre risas. "No duran demasiado"

"Por mí no hay inconveniente. Pero cuidado", nos reconvino el elfo, con repentina seriedad.

"Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Barenor. No vamos a abandonarla", repuse.

"Eso espero. Por el bien de todos", suspiró. "Dejemos eso por ahora. Deberéis llevar armas. No podéis mantener vuestras garras y dientes"

"Las armas están listas. Los macutos están listos. El itinerario está listo", repliqué. "Sólo falta saber si tenemos que hacer algo más que matar a los brujos"

"El cazador está al tanto. Y ahora ya puede informaros. Quizá prefieras tomar la palabra, Tadeo"

Tadeo asintió, y se dispuso a hablar, mirándonos antes para comprobar que no nos había ofendido que tratara con los elfos en solitario. No nos ofendió, y ni tan siquiera nos sorprendió. Hace mucho que sabemos que Tadeo prepara su parte con los elfos, y sabíamos que nos informaría en el momento oportuno. Cuando de hombres tan capaces como él se trata, no hace falta asistir al proceso. Cada uno de nosotros ha hecho su parte, y todos confiamos plenamente en lo que han dispuesto los demás. En la batalla, si no confías en el hombre que lucha junto a ti, puedes darte por muerto. Y con los planes, ocurre poco más o menos lo mismo. No puede haber eslabones débiles en la cadena, y entre nosotros, no los hay.

"Lo primero son los brujos. Los seguiremos tal y como teníamos preparado, y acabaremos con ellos. Y después…", una sonrisa brutal apareció en su rostro. "Después nos encargaremos de que no puedan volver otros y conseguir el mismo trato"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta convertirse casi en una mueca. Sentí como mis labios – y los de Leo – respondían a ella casi por puro reflejo, mientras comprendía el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Mi hermano fue el primero en hablar, y cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz reflejaba una alegría salvaje.

"¿Vamos a llegar hasta ellos?". Tadeo asintió, sonriendo aún. Leo soltó una breve carcajada. "¡Genial!", exclamó.

"Tranquilizaos", intervino Barenor apresuradamente, mientras Tadeo miraba sus manos con expresión irónica. "Ya sabéis que no se puede acabar con ellos. Y tampoco deberíais de ser posible"

"Y entonces, ¿qué?", pregunté. "¿Vamos a ir hasta allí para rascarles bajo las escamas?"

"Vamos a pactar con ellos", anunció Tadeo.

"¿Y qué diablos tenemos nosotros para ofrecerles a cambio? No pienso…", empezó Leo.

"No se trata de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que podemos ofrecer", volvió a sonreír Tadeo.

Esta vez no fui capaz de descifrar el significado de sus palabras, y tampoco lo intenté en su mente. Se lo está pasando en grande con su sorpresa, y eso sólo puede querer decir que es algo que a Leo y a mí también nos gustará. Le dejé mantener la tensión dramática, mientras sentía una vez más como me contagiaba de su alegría y de su maquiavélica sonrisa. Tadeo midió cuidadosamente el tiempo de espera. Un solo segundo más sin explicarse, y Leo habría saltado sobre la mesa para arrancarle la explicación a golpes.

"Los Elementales", dijo, con la más terrorífica de sus sonrisas.

Durante un par de segundos no pasó nada. Lo miramos atónitos, como si hubiera hablado en un idioma que a duras penas dominamos, y nos esforzáramos por dominar. Pero poco a poco, las posibilidades de esa simple frase fueron haciendo mella en nosotros. Empecé yo, dejando escapar una risa suave entre dientes. Al poco, Leo palmeaba la mesa con fuerza, y reía a carcajadas, a las que Tadeo no tardó ni una décima de segundo en unirse. Poco después, los tres reíamos con fuerza, ante el divertido reproche del elfo, y la mirada irritada y sorprendida de Nadya.

"Genial", volvió a exclamar mi hermano, tendiendo un puño hacia Tadeo, que respondió golpeándolo con el suyo. A continuación lo tendió hacia mí, y respondí de igual modo, usando mi otra mano para estrechar su muñeca, dominado por un alborozo atroz y expectante.

"Como niños grandes", masculló Barenor, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. "Tienen un plan enloquecido y absurdo, que tarde o temprano se convertirá en una enorme complicación, y su única reacción es reírse como dementes"

"Vampiros", espetó una voz irritada desde la puerta. La voz de Querco. "Un poco de miedo no les vendría mal a ninguno de ellos"

"El miedo no sirve para nada", repliqué. "Nacimos para el combate, y pensamos morir en él. No somos como los humanos, elfa. Ninguno de nosotros ansía morir en una cama consumido por quien sabe que podredumbre"

"¿Morir?", exclamó Nadya, consiguiendo que me arrepintiera al instante de mis palabras.

"Nadie va a morir, querida. Es sólo una forma de hablar", replicó Leo.

"Por supuesto", se apresuró a conceder Barenor. "Yo sólo he dicho que se convertiría en una gran complicación"

"Pero encerrasteis a los elementales porque podían acabar con nuestro mundo. A mi eso me parece algo más que una 'complicación'", rugió. "¿No lleváis meses hablando de eso? ¿De cómo detener su regreso? Y ahora, ¿los ofrecéis en un intercambio, como si fuera un objeto absurdo que tenéis guardado en algún sitio?"

"Bueno, sin duda están guardados en algún sitio", sonrió Tadeo. "Eso facilita las cosas, naturalmente"

"¿Las facilita?", preguntó Leo, comprendiendo al instante el plan de Tadeo, del mismo modo que lo acabo de comprender yo. "¿Vamos a…?"

"Sólo un poquito", sonrió Tadeo, con una mueca de disculpa hacia Nadya. "Un pequeño hueco. Apenas un resquicio"

"¡¿Vais a abrir la puerta?! ¡¿Es que os habéis vuelto completamente locos?!", chilló Nadya.

"No es un mal plan", replicó Barenor, en tono paciente. "Tarde o temprano ocurrirá, y siempre es mejor un goteo que una avalancha"

"No tenéis el más mínimo sentido común. No pienso permitir que…"

Andros se revolvió en sus brazos, irritado y nervioso. Pude sentir el miedo que emana de su olor, como pura respuesta a la inquietud y la ira de su madre. Gimió y gruñó, desconcertado, y me apresuré a tender mis manos hacia él para alejarlo de la tensión que Nadya le está provocando. Ella me apartó con brusquedad.

"Lo estás asustando", gruñí.

"Yo también estoy asustada", replicó ella. Pero su tono mostraba más furia que miedo.

"Nadya, serénate", pidió Tadeo. "Nada va a pasarnos. Los elfos abrirán los sellos y sostendrán las puertas para que apenas se abran. Estaremos protegidos y bien preparados"

"No podrán usar todos sus poderes mientras los elfos puedan mantener los conjuros. Y su tamaño y su fuerza no les servirá de nada si el espacio del que disponen para luchar es pequeño", expliqué, satisfecho con el plan.

"¿Y si algo falla? ¿Y si los elfos no pueden sostener las puertas? ¿Y si…?"

"¿Y si el mundo se acaba mañana?", replicó Leo, burlón. "Eso no va a ocurrir, Nadya. Confía en nosotros"

Sentí una levísima corriente de energía emanando de Querco. Poco después, la ira de Nadya se desvanecía. Su rostro aún muestra la sombra del miedo, la inquietud y la rabia, pero tan lejana que casi parece el recuerdo de un mal sueño. Por una vez, agradecí que mi compañera aún no pueda resistirse a la magia.

"De acuerdo", murmuró con un leve desconcierto, como si no comprendiera – y de hecho no comprende – como ha conseguido serenarse con tanta facilidad. "Os creo. Y confío en vosotros. Pero, ¿cómo sabéis que los olvidados aceptarán el trato?"

"Oh, lo aceptarán, claro", sonrió Tadeo. "Se alimentan de la energía vital de quienes habitan en su mundo. Tener en él a los elementales les dará más fuerza de la que jamás han podido soñar"

"¿Y qué os hace pensar que una vez que tengan lo que desean, no volverán a pactar con los brujos?"

A veces olvido lo joven que es, y lo poco que hemos querido enseñarle. Mi hermano, Tadeo y yo, soltamos una carcajada divertida ante su inocente pregunta, e incluso los elfos se permitieron la sombra de una sonrisa. Al ver que empezaba a irritarse de nuevo, Leo se apresuró a contestarle.

"No podrán, querida. Tendrán que jurar que no lo harán, y una vez jurado, no podrán volverse atrás"

"Leo, quizá esto te sorprenda, pero no todo el mundo se siente tan obligado por su palabra como vosotros", replicó Nadya en tono mordaz, provocando nuevas carcajadas.

"No lo entiendes, amor. No se trata de que cumplan o no su palabra. Se trata de que no _pueden_ mentir. Nunca", rió Leo.

"¿Te refieres…?"

"Se refiere exactamente a eso, querida. Y este es un buen momento para sugerirte que cuando estemos frente a ellos domines esa preciosa boquita tuya. Odian las preguntas directas, y tú eres demasiado aficionada a hacerlas", sonrió Tadeo.

Nadya lo consideró unos instantes, y finalmente pareció satisfecha con la explicación. Pero, por supuesto, aún tiene más preguntas.

"¿Cómo son? ¿Qué son los Olvidados?"

"Ya los verás con tus propios ojos cuando llegue el momento, Nadezhda", respondió Querco.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabré que estoy frente a ellos? Necesito saber como son, o podré meter la pata en cualquier momento", insistió.

"Lo sabrás, querida. Cuando los veas, no tendrás ninguna duda", sonrió Barenor.

"Aún así…"

"No, Nadya. Ya los has oído. Algunos nombres tienen poder, y no deben ser pronunciados por quienes aún saben de ellos", la interrumpí.

"Pues no digas su nombre. Sólo dime como son"

"Si te decimos como son, Nadya, su nombre aparecerá en tu mente. Y eso no es bueno. Si tú sabes de ellos, ellos sabrán de ti"

"Pero tú sabes su nombre. Todos lo sabéis", exclamó.

"Pero a nosotros nos importa un infierno que nos esperen", rió Leo. "Tú aún no estás preparada para enfrentarte a ellos"

"Confía en ellos, Nadezhda", intervino Querco, con voz suave. "Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, en esta ocasión tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos. No es bueno para ti saber más de lo que ya sabes"

Si Nadya sospechaba de algún truco en el que quisiéramos enredarla llevados únicamente por nuestro afán protector, esa sospecha se esfumó con las palabras de Querco. Durante el tiempo de su embarazo, trató en muchas ocasiones con la elfa, y entre ellas se ha establecido una relación de confianza que se aproxima con pasos lentos y prudentes hacia una firme amistad. Suspiró un par de veces para serenarse, y finalmente, asintió con desgana.

"De acuerdo. Pero no me gusta. Odio ser la última en enterarme de todo", masculló.

"Nos consta, querida", rió Tadeo. "Pero no te preocupes. Lo entenderás todo cuando sea el momento"

"Habladme entonces del mundo que vamos a encontrar. ¿O tampoco puedo saber que es lo que nos espera?"

"No será muy distinto de cualquier otro mundo, y tendrás tiempo de habituarte. Los primeros días sólo encontraremos humanos. O al menos seres con apariencia humana", expliqué. "Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Las zonas menos pobladas del otro plano, son altamente mágicas. Cambian continuamente, mutan de un minuto al siguiente. Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos. Pero ten una cosa por segura, vas a aprender más en este viaje, que en toda tu vida hasta ahora"

"Cuando pasemos los territorios poblados, tendrás que seguir las órdenes como el más disciplinado de los soldados, Nadya. Deberás confiar en nosotros, o no podremos protegerte. Si cualquiera de nosotros incumple los planes, todos estaremos en peligro"

"De acuerdo", murmuró.

"¿Seguro?", insistió Leo.

"Claro. Me parece lo justo. Yo no tengo vuestra experiencia. Jamás he combatido, o participado en expediciones. Seguiré al más capaz, es lo que dictaría el sentido común de cualquiera. Y los más capaces en esto sois vosotros"

"A veces estoy tan orgulloso de ti, que podría volar, mujer", sonreí. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

"Cuando volvamos a casa, ve a ver a Milena. Ella te ayudará", sugirió Leo. "Y te dará todas las instrucciones que necesites"

"¿Qué clase de instrucciones?", inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"Querida, vas a hacer realidad un sueño", sonrió Leo. "Vas a conocer de primera mano como se vivía en las épocas que cuentan esos libros tuyos"

"En el otro lado aún viven como en la Edad Media, Nadya", aclaró Tadeo, al ver que ella no parecía comprender. "Milena podrá enseñarte como hablar o comportarte para no llamar la atención"

"Y lo primero que tendrás que hacer es librarte de ese hermoso cabello azul, amor", sugerí.

Para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me molesta ese detalle. Desde que la conozco, desde la primera vez que la vi en aquel prado junto al río, aislada del mundo y perdida en el universo que sus máquinas recrean para ella, siempre he pensado en mi hermosa mujer como en una criatura casi irreal. Y aunque durante toda mi larguísima existencia siempre me he sentido atraído por las hembras de cabellos negros, ese azul eléctrico, vibrante, me provocó una extraña excitación. Como si fuera el color perfecto para una criatura tan fuera del mundo como ella aparecía ante mis ojos. Siempre he supuesto que Nadya debe imaginarlo, porque en los dos años que llevamos juntos, jamás ha cambiado su color, y sus siguientes palabras, confirmaron mi suposición.

"Volveré a teñírmelo cuando volvamos, Lyosha", me sonrió con dulzura. "Y quizá probaré algo nuevo. Violeta. O rojo, tal vez"

"No", intervino Leo, casi con brusquedad. "No, debe ser azul", añadió, suavizando su tono.

Lo miré con curiosidad. Jamás hemos hablado de esto y, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a que Leo y yo nos parezcamos en los detalles más absurdos, este es incluso demasiado raro, demasiado puntual incluso tratándose de nosotros. Él percibió mi mirada, y me sonrió abiertamente.

"_¿Creías que eras el único al que le provoca ese extraño color?", _rió_. "Qué me aspen si lo entiendo pero por algún motivo ver ese azul sobre mi cuerpo me inflama hasta el vértigo"_

"A ti hay decenas de cosas que te 'inflaman hasta el vértigo', hermano. Su pelo no iba a ser una excepción", me burlé en un veloz susurro.

"Eso es innegable", medió Tadeo, susurrando igualmente. "Pero en esta ocasión, no puedo por menos que compartirlo. Cada vez que sacude esa melena, me vuelve loco"

"Tan educados para algunas cosas, y tan groseros en otras", gruñó Nadya. "¿Es que nadie os ha enseñado que no es cortés lo que estáis haciendo? Y más teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la única que no os entiende"

"Hablan de tu cabello, Nadezhda", explicó Querco con una sonrisa pícara. "Creo que a los tres les provoca cierto… fuego"

"Razón de más para volver a teñírmelo", rió Nadya. "Al fin y al cabo, es su fuego el que me calienta. No hay motivo para sofocarlo". Nos miró un segundo con una tentadora sonrisa, y al poco, su gesto se convirtió en un mohín. "Pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que no os gustaré mientras estemos en el otro lado?"

"¿Bromeas?", rió Leo.

"Es lo más absurdo que jamás he oído", replicó Tadeo, con un gesto afectado.

"¿Tú no dices nada, Lyosha?", preguntó Nadya en tono juguetón, al ver que yo me limitaba a sonreír.

"Yo ya he estado en el otro lado", sonreí. "No me preocupa no desearte. Lo que me preocupa es lo mucho que te voy a desear, y lo escasas que van a ser mis fuerzas"

"Diablos", masculló Leo. "Eso si es una condenada complicación"

"Lo será, sin duda. Lamentaré no ver como os maldecís por ello", se burló Barenor.

"Qué gracioso", replicó Tadeo, en un tono carente de humor.

"¿Eso os inquieta? Sois idiotas", rió Nadya.

"Son hombres", replicó Querco. "Pero esta absurda conversación me lleva a otro asunto importante. Aleksei, tú no resultaste herido cuando cruzaste para rescatar a Zaelos, ¿es así?"

"Así es. Perdí mucha fuerza, y la capacidad de leer la mente. Y es cierto que mis sentidos disminuyeron en agudeza, pero ocho siglos de entrenamiento son ocho siglos más de lo que posee el común de los mortales", repliqué.

"Si, contábamos con eso. Pero tenéis que tener algo muy presente. Mientras estéis en el otro lado, no os regenerareis. Si alguno de vosotros resulta gravemente herido, deberéis interrumpir la misión y cruzar de nuevo para poder sanar"

"Y no estaría de más que incluyerais en vuestro equipo escudos y armaduras", sugirió Barenor.

"¿Escudos?", exclamó Leo. "No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se usa un escudo. Jamás los he utilizado"

"Yo tampoco. Y no pienso ponerme una armadura. Esos malditos chismes no te dejan mover", protestó Tadeo.

"No estamos acostumbrados a usar ese tipo de instrumentos. Nos perjudicarían más de lo que nos ayudarían", intervine. "Tendremos que usar las espadas para parar, como siempre hemos hecho"

"Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, podríais considerar usar algún tipo de protección. Te he visto pelear, Leonardo. Tú usas brazales"

"Mis brazales no son una protección", gruñó Leo, ofendido. "Sirven para lo que sirven, para esconder un arma"

"Puedes pensar que las llevas para eso, si te sientes mejor", intervino Nadya. "Vamos, ¿qué os cuesta?

Lo consideramos durante largo rato, cruzando miradas entre nosotros.

"Está bien", masculló Leo. "Pensaba llevar los brazales de todos modos. Pero nada de almofares y lorigas. Como mucho, me convenceréis para ponerme unas grebas. Debo tener unas cuantas en algún sitio"

"¿En serio?", preguntó Barenor, sinceramente intrigado, dudando mucho después de lo que se ha dicho, que Leo, o cualquiera de nosotros, conserve algo que pueda considerarse una armadura.

"También se pueden guardar puñales en ellas", expliqué, sonriente. "Yo también tengo algunas. Y algunos brazales de cuero como los de mi hermano"

"De acuerdo", masculló Tadeo, ante la mirada de firme determinación de Nadya. "Dejadme un par a mí también"

"¿Te encargarás tú, Leo?", inquirí. Él se ha encargado de preparar las armas y los macutos.

"Si no hay otro maldito remedio", rezongó.

"Ya está todo dispuesto, entonces", intervino de nuevo Barenor, intentando cambiar de conversación. "Si no tenéis más preguntas, os veremos mañana al anochecer"

"Creí que disponíamos de dos días. No es que me importe, no me malinterpretes. Todo está listo para partir. Pero me gustaría saber a que se debe ese adelanto", intervino Tadeo.

"Tienen que prepararnos", respondí. "No me preguntes que hacen, porque tampoco quisieron decírmelo la otra vez, pero también me hicieron estar con ellos casi un día antes", dije en tono acusador hacia los elfos.

"Y tampoco te lo diremos ahora", sonrió Querco. "Bastará con que confiéis en nosotros y estéis aquí al anochecer con vuestro equipaje. Y con Andros"

"Así lo haremos", aseguré, mirando de refilón la reacción de Nadya.

En un gesto casi inconsciente, Nadya estrechó a Andros con más fuerza contra su pecho. El pequeño se removió, inquieto, confirmando mi impresión. Siempre responde a las emociones de su madre, como si compartiera como ella una conexión mental innata. El rostro de mi compañera se tornó entristecido y preocupado. Leo y yo no tardamos en acercarnos, y rozarla con nuestros dedos, en un inútil gesto para confortarla con nuestro contacto. Ella nos sonrió débilmente, antes de mirar a los elfos.

"Cuidaréis bien de él, ¿verdad?", murmuró.

"Claro, Nadya", susurró Querco con infinita dulzura. "Aquí estará a salvo"

"Pero si nos retrasamos, ¿cómo vais a alimentarlo?", inquirí. "Dudo mucho que podáis conseguir para él un ama de cría"

"Cazaremos para él. La sangre de los animales le resultará un poco fuerte al principio, pero no le hará daño, puedes estar seguro"

"No podrá beber de un animal, es muy pequeño. Aún no tiene dientes", protestó Leo.

"Para eso están los biberones", sonrió Querco. "Has tenido que ver lo que son, los humanos los usan a menudo"

"¿Servirá?", preguntó Nadya.

"Quizá proteste, pero en cuanto se sienta sediento, se aferrará a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, te lo aseguro", rió Barenor. "Nosotros los utilizamos con nuestros hijos si su madre no tiene bastante alimento. Y hasta ahora no ha habido ninguno que proteste"

"Pero entre los humanos, la leche de la madre protege al bebé. ¿No estará menos protegido Andros si no bebe de mi?"

"No estarás fuera tanto tiempo", replicó Barenor. "Además, con todo lo que ha recibido de la sangre de los jefes de clan, tendrá protección hasta el fin de sus días. Y vosotros no enfermáis, Nadya. Eso no va a cambiar aunque Andros haya nacido de ti, en lugar de ser un transformado"

"De acuerdo", murmuró, acariciando el cabello de nuestro cachorro. Al poco, levantó la vista de nuevo, como si acabara de recordar algo importante. "Bañadlo a menudo. Le gusta mucho el agua. Y se empeña en romper todo lo que cae en sus manos, así que tened cuidado con dejar a su alcance cualquier cosa a la que le tengáis aprecio. Ah, y…"

"Relájate, Nadezhda", rió Querco. "Tenemos más experiencia que tú cuidando bebés, te lo aseguro. Nada va a ocurrirle a tu hijo"

"Me echará de menos", murmuró, creo que para convencerse a sí misma, más que para hacer una simple afirmación.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Barenor, comprensivo. "Sabe muy bien quien es su madre, y quienes son sus padres. Pero intentaremos mantenerlo entretenido"

"Deberíais iros ahora", nos instó Querco, dulcemente, tras cruzar una mirada de entendimiento con su hermano. "Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar antes de vuestra partida, y vosotros también querréis poner al día a vuestra familia de las novedades"

Ante tan clara invitación a marcharnos, nos pusimos en pie de inmediato. Barenor se levantó también, dirigiéndose a Tadeo.

"Habla con los cazadores antes de partir. Que vuelvan a las casas que les han sido asignadas. Los brujos no deben sospechar nada, y ya tenemos toda la información que necesitábamos", sugirió. "Si todo va bien, cuando regreséis, podrán dejar los clanes y volver a sus propios asuntos"

"Creo que lo están deseando", sonrió Tadeo. "Todos considerarán mi partida como la mejor de las noticias. La inactividad los pone muy nerviosos. Mucho más que a la mayoría de los nuestros"

"Y no es decir poco", rió Barenor. "Pero no deben preocuparse. Pronto acabará todo. Y estoy seguro de que terminará para bien"

"Así será, sin duda", replicó Tadeo, mirando a Leo con una sonrisa alegre.

Si los elfos comprendieron el significado de ese cruce de miradas, fueron lo bastante astutos como para no poner al descubierto la mascarada de Leo. Asintieron como si estuvieran totalmente de acuerdo, y supieran lo que Tadeo quería decir, y nos acompañaron a la puerta. Mientras tanto, yo deseaba tener un dios en el que creer, para rogarle que protegiera a Nadya.

Nos guiaron en silencio hasta fuera de sus territorios, donde podríamos alcanzar nuestro hogar con la misma facilidad que si ellos no estuvieran orientándonos por atajos y revueltas entre los árboles. Nos despedimos cruzando apenas un par de palabras, y prometiendo volver a buscarlos en el momento acordado. Abrí la marcha hasta casa, y al momento escuché como se organizaba la formación tras de mí. Poco después alcanzábamos nuestros jardines.

"Iré a darles las nuevas instrucciones a los cazadores. Se alegrarán de saber que todo está a punto de terminar", comentó Tadeo. "Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto haya terminado"

"Nosotros iremos a buscar a Milena. Después recogeré los macutos para que Milena enseñe a Nadya como vestirse"

"Te ayudaré a preparar las armas", ofrecí.

"Están preparadas", sonrió Leo. "Volví a limpiarlas y aceitarlas hace apenas dos días. Pero no me vendría mal que tú les echaras una ojeada otra vez, mientras yo busco los brazales y las grebas"

Nos pusimos en movimiento si detenernos ni un instante más. A pesar de la preocupación, a pesar del miedo por el bienestar de Nadya, y por el dolor sordo y lejano que me produce abandonar al cachorro cuando casi no he podido ni acostumbrarme a él, estoy deseando partir. Y sé que a Tadeo y a mi hermano les ocurre exactamente lo mismo. La vida en los clanes es tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Aunque haya algún enfrentamiento, algún conato de violencia aquí y allá, no es bastante para calmar nuestros mal templados nervios. Los tres estamos deseando la acción que nos espera. Y la que vendrá después.


	15. Capítulo 14 NADEZDHA

**Hablaba de silencio en mi anterior introducción. Y me está bien merecido, no sólo no habéis escrito nada, sino que nadie ha revisado mi capítulo. Bueno, supongo que no os está gustando esta historia tanto como a mí, qué le vamos a hacer :)**

**Aún así, me prometí terminarla, y a eso voy. Aunque reconozco que me está costando. Ya sabéis, si no sé que estáis ahí, me cuesta mucho más. En fin, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, y espero haber mejorado.**

**Besos.**

**Capítulo 14. NADEZDHA.**

Entramos en la casa con Tadeo, y mientras él se perdía escaleras arriba, hacia las estancias privadas de Leo y Lyosha, nosotros alcanzamos el salón, de donde parte el suave rastro de Milena, y el más familiar de Lisías y sus hermanos.

Por una vez, Leo, que encabezaba la marcha, no esperó a ser invitado a entrar. Si bien esa es una norma que no le atañe a los cabezas de clan, la gran mayoría la mantienen por pura cortesía. Pero creo que está demasiado inquieto, demasiado ansioso. Y también creo que todos los que esperan en el salón, están dispuestos a disculpar esa pequeña falta. Milena ha debido trasmitir las novedades, y todos nos observan con actitud expectante.

"¿Cuándo?", preguntó simplemente Lisías.

"Cruzaremos en menos de dos días. Pero deberemos estar con los elfos mañana al anochecer", respondió Lyosha.

"Si no os importa, esperaremos a vuestro regreso", intervino Plauto.

"Sabemos que no es necesario, pero nos sentiremos mejor si estamos cerca de los elfos y de vuestro hijo", explicó Aníbal.

"No nos importa, amigos. Agradecemos el detalle", replicó Leo.

"Para eso tenemos una alianza", rezongó Ahmed. "¿Estáis preparados?"

"Todo lo preparados que podemos estar para algo así. Mi hermano se ha encargado de armas y provisiones, yo he trazado el itinerario, y Tadeo ha convenido la estrategia con los elfos. Creo que no queda ningún cabo suelto"

"Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no tenéis más que pedirla", ofreció Lisías.

"Nos disponíamos ahora a revisar el equipaje y las armas. Quizá queráis acompañarnos", sugirió Leo. "No creo haber olvidado nada, pero los ojos de todos verán más que los míos en solitario"

"Si tú te has encargado, no será necesaria ninguna puntualización. Pero os acompañaremos igualmente. Me gustaría echar un vistazo a vuestras armas. Las que guardáis en la sala de entrenamientos son magníficas, estoy seguro que vuestras favoritas serán aún mejores", respondió Plauto, poniéndose en pie.

"Un momento", mascullé. "¿Ellos lo saben?"

Entre todos cruzaron varias miradas incómodas, mientras yo sentía como la ira nacía en mi interior. Llevo dos meses soportando esta carga en solitario, sin poder hablar con nadie de mis preocupaciones, de mis miedos. Manteniendo el secreto por la exigente y amenazadora demanda de los elfos. Y ahora me entero de que la familia de Lisías parece tener todos los detalles. Recordé el comentario de Mitsuko, y me di cuenta de que Zedong también está enterado. Caí en la cuenta de que casi todos los jefes de clan deben estar al corriente, y con ese conocimiento vino otro que me enfureció aún más.

"Era mentira", gruñí. "Sólo pretendíais que no hiciera preguntas antes de tiempo"

"Si finalmente no tenías que venir con nosotros, era la mejor opción, Nadya", replicó Lyosha.

"¿La mejor opción, para quién? Para vosotros, como siempre", rugí. Andros chilló entre mis brazos.

"Estás inquietando al cachorro", rezongó Leo.

"Me importa un maldito infierno", mascullé, aunque bajando el tono de mi voz para serenarlo. "Ya hablaremos de esto. Ahora id a preparar las malditas bolsas", repliqué, dándoles la espalda.

Aún permanecieron unos segundos en el salón, mientras yo sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Cerré los míos con fuerza, bloqueando mi mente para desesperación de Lyosha, que soltó un bufido molesto. Al cabo de un momento eterno, la puerta se cerró tras de mí. Apreté los dientes para reprimir el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca.

"Ya sabes como son, Nadya. Enfadándote no conseguirás más que estar enfadada", sonrió Milena en tono tranquilizador.

"Al menos conseguiré algo", repliqué. "A esto es exactamente a lo que me refería cuando hablábamos antes de la igualdad. Estoy más que harta de que me hagan jugadas como ésta"

"No podrás cambiarlo ni en un millón de años. Lo único que has de aprender es a verlas venir y anticiparte a ellas", replicó. "Y yo te ayudaré", añadió convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca malvada.

"¿Lo harás?"

"Naturalmente. Pero antes vamos a encargarnos de convertir tu aspecto en algo más propio de lo que te espera. Vamos a tu habitación, te ayudaré a teñirte el cabello"

Al pasar por delante de las estancias de mis compañeros, llegaron a nuestros oídos murmullos apreciativos e incluso alguna que otra carcajada. Sentí mi furia renacer de nuevo, al comprobar lo poco que les ha importado mi arrebato.

"Ahora no pueden pensar en tu enfado, querida", rió Milena. "Están demasiado ocupados con sus juguetes. Y cuando regresen, deberás fingir que tú también lo has olvidado", vocalizó.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?", gruñí.

Ella respondió con un veloz susurro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no entendía ni palabra. Se detuvo de inmediato, y rió alegremente.

"Así que no te han enseñado", dijo en tono burlón. "Debí imaginarlo. Esa es otra de las cosas de las que nos encargaremos a tu regreso"

"¿En serio? Desde que me uní a Leo estoy deseando descifrar lo que dicen cuando hablan en susurros entre ellos, pero nadie ha querido enseñarme. Y yo no fui capaz de aprender por mi cuenta"

"Claro, nadie se atreve a llevarles la contraria", exclamó mordaz. "Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré. No es difícil", respondió, mientras me obligaba a tomar asiento en el baño, y colocaba una toalla sobre mis hombros.

"A ti no te importa contradecirlos". No era una pregunta, y ella celebró el comentario, riendo de nuevo.

"Oh, me dan un miedo terrible", exclamó con su expresión más sarcástica, mientras empezaba a preparar el tinte. "Pero ya hablaremos de eso. Ocupémonos del presente. Te decía que debes fingir que no te importan sus conjuras. Trátalos como tratas a tu cachorro, porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que son. Cachorros grandes. Finge que te ha importado tan poco su mentira como les importó a ellos tu enfado, y hazles creer que tienes tus propios planes"

"Pero no los tengo", protesté

"¿Y qué más da?", sonrió. "Se volverán locos intentando averiguar lo que te traes entre manos"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto. El ladrón siempre cree que todos son de su condición", se burló. "Pensarán que estás preparando algo que ellos considerarán peligroso y absurdo, y estarán devanándose los sesos durante días"

"Pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no hay nada de eso"

"Y la próxima vez que sí tengas algo preparado, creerán lo mismo, y podrás actuar con total libertad. Si sigues mis consejos, jamás sabrán cuando estás maquinando algo y cuando finges hacerlo"

"Pero Lyosha puede leer mi mente"

"Un bloqueo es un bloqueo, Nadya. Oculte algo o no", rió.

"Se lo saltará"

"Y no encontrará nada", respondió alegremente, mientras extendía el tinte en mi cabello con una velocidad endemoniada. "También te enseñaré a ocultar tus pensamientos sin necesidad de usar un bloqueo"

"Eso ya lo he estado practicando", sonreí. "Cuando fue la batalla con los lobos, Malachy le escondió sus intenciones a Lyosha sin levantar ningún bloqueo en su mente. Él quedó encantado con su astucia, y con su sangre fría. Desde entonces, he estado probando distintas formas para hacer lo mismo"

"Eso nos facilita las cosas, entonces", murmuró distraídamente, mientras retrocedía un paso para ver el resultado de su tarea. "Esto ya está", concluyó.

Miré mi imagen en el espejo, con inquietud, aunque ya sabía que no iba a encontrarme con nada más que un emplasto escondiendo mis cabellos. Hace tantos años que me tiño el pelo de azul, que no sé si seré capaz de reconocer mi reflejo con otro color. Me sentí como si con esa pasta pegajosa, me estuvieran arrancando parte de mi personalidad.

"He escogido el castaño claro, porque Tadeo y tus compañeros me dijeron que ese era tu color natural", explicó Milena, malinterpretando mi gesto. "Pero aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo"

"No, es castaño claro. No es eso lo que me preocupa", susurré.

"Estarás preciosa", sonrió, sorprendiéndome una vez más con su empatía. "Y a ellos también les parecerás preciosa"

"Les has hablado de…", empecé a vocalizar. Ella me interrumpió con el gesto universal para demandar silencio, llevando el dedo índice a sus labios perfectos.

"A tu regreso hablaremos de ello", vocalizó. "Pero puedes estar tranquila. Harán lo que hemos planeado. No sospechan ni de lejos de nuestras otras intenciones"

"¿Estás segura de eso? A mi me sorprende lo que son capaces de sospechar"

"No es tu ponzoña la que corre por las venas de Leo, querida", rió alegremente. "No podría ocultarme ni el más recóndito de sus pensamientos, créeme"

Mientras esperábamos que el tinte hiciera su efecto, charlamos de todo y de nada. Y cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía, me acercaba más y más a ella. Comprendí por qué Leo jamás se había alejado de su lado. Comprendí por qué la amaba aún, y la seguiría amando hasta el fin de los tiempos. Yo la amaba ya, y apenas había pasado unas horas junto a ella. No he conocido jamás una criatura tan libre, tan alegre, tan indómita. Y al mismo tiempo tan compasiva y sagaz. Ni tan divertida. La belleza que muestra a ojos de todos, no es nada comparado con el sorprendente ser que guarda en su interior. Es tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro. Y parece irradiar esa hermosura y esa dignidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Cuando consideró que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, me ayudó a aclararme el cabello. Con movimientos rápidos y expertos, lo sujetó en una trenza a mi espalda, y me hizo volver para ver su obra. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, y casi asombrado.

"Qué hermosa estás", sonrió. "Mírate, Nadya. Estás preciosa"

No recuerdo la última vez que vi mi color natural, y recuerdo aún menos la última vez que sujeté mis cabellos. Me volví hacia el espejo casi con miedo, pero al momento, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, encantada con el resultado. Me miré desde todos los ángulos, con una coquetería que jamás había considerado propia de mí, encantada con el reflejo que la pulida superficie me devolvía, mientras Milena sonreía encantada con el resultado de su trabajo. No me va a resultar difícil fingir que mi irritación se ha esfumado. Estoy deseando que mis compañeros vean mi nueva imagen.

Como respondiendo a una demanda silenciosa, en ese mismo instante sentí sus pasos detenerse junto a la puerta. Milena los invitó a entrar, indicándome con un gesto que permaneciera en el baño. Lo hice a regañadientes, mientras ella salía a recibirlos.

"¿Habéis traído su ropa?", preguntó, mientras yo escuchaba a través de la puerta cerrada del baño como sus pasos se adentraban en la habitación.

Un susurro de tela, me indicó que una bolsa había cambiado de manos.

"¿Qué estrato social habéis elegido?"

"Plebeyos", respondió la voz de Leo. "Nos llevaría mucho tiempo enseñarle a Nadya a comportarse como una mujer de la nobleza. Y despertaría sospechas al viajar sin la compañía de una doncella"

Un nuevo susurro de tela y ropa, y a continuación la voz aprobadora de Milena.

"Es lo más práctico", concedió. "Parece que todo está en orden. Esperad aquí, la ayudaré a vestirse, y saldremos en un momento"

Entró en el baño cargando un hatillo de ropa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí velozmente. Me ordenó que me desvistiera, y empezó a sacar prendas y más prendas, mientras me mostraba donde y cómo se colocaba cada una de ellas. Primero fueron las calzas, después de que Milena dudara durante largo rato con ellas en la mano.

"No estoy segura de que las mujeres llevarán ya calzas. Se extendieron bastante tarde. Pero siempre puedes decir que eres extranjera. Las modas cambiaban bastante de un país a otro. Las italianas siempre fuimos las más adelantadas". Su tono de orgullo casi me arrancó una carcajada, que me apresuré a reprimir.

Después de las calzas me enseñó como colocarme una blusa amplia, de color blanco y largas mangas, que llegaba casi hasta mis pies. A continuación, me explicó como ceñirla con un corpiño. Tras varios intentos fallidos, conseguí ajustarlo a mi cintura y mi cadera. Un cuadrado de lana roja, con un agujero en el centro, hacía las veces de falda, que al ceñirla en la cintura, colgaba en cuatro picos hacia mis pies. En ellos me colocó unas botas toscas, de suave cuero, que sujetó a mis tobillos con unos nudos tan complicados que me reconocí incapaz de imitarlos. A continuación, me tendió una capa de lana marrón, que coloqué sobre mis hombros. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, la sujetó ella misma con movimientos hábiles a mi cuello, gracias a un prendedor de hueso. Colocó cada prenda en su lugar, y cuando pareció satisfecha, me tendió un gorro.

"Tu cabello es demasiado corto, pero creo que he conseguido disimularlo bastante con la forma de trenzarlo. No te sueltes el pelo. Las mujeres jamás se lo cortaban, y despertará sospechas que apenas te alcance la mitad de la espalda. Pensarán que eres…", rió. "Da igual. No te lo sueltes"

"¿Qué pensarán que soy?", inquirí.

"Una ramera, querida", sonó la voz burlona de Leo desde el dormitorio. "Creerán que tu marido te afeitó la cabeza como castigo, y que apenas lleva unos años volviendo a crecer"

Miré a Milena en busca de confirmación, y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Gruñí, mientras abría la puerta y se apartaba para dejarme pasar. Salí despacio, conteniendo la respiración, esperando toda clase de comentarios burlones sobre mi atuendo. Me equivoqué. Leo y Lyosha estaban recostados sobre la cama, esperando con actitud indolente, pero cuando atravesé la puerta se incorporaron como impulsados por un muelle, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me sorprendió percibir casi de inmediato el inconfundible aroma de su deseo.

"Estás maravillosa", murmuró Lyosha, con voz estrangulada, en nuestro ruso natal.

"¿Me tomas el pelo?", no pude evitar decir, a pesar de que evidentemente, no es así.

"Eres la criatura más tentadora que he visto jamás", susurró Leo, levantándose con estudiada lentitud y aproximándose a mí. Lyosha se unió a él al instante.

"Apenas puedo controlarme", murmuró, en dirección a Leo.

"Te comprendo, hermano. Si sigo mirándola un solo minuto más, le arrancaré todas esas capas de tela de un tirón"

"Ni se os ocurra", exclamé espantada. "Dudo mucho que pudiera volver a ponérmelas"

"Exageráis, sin duda", sonó la voz de Tadeo desde el pasillo. "Siempre está hermosa. No sé que puede…"

Su voz se interrumpió de inmediato al entrar en la habitación, y clavar sus ojos en mí. Dejó escapar el aire en un siseo admirado, y sacudió la cabeza como queriendo borrar mi imagen de su mente.

"Santa Madonna", susurró.

"Yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor", sonrió Leo.

"Si habéis terminado de asombraros con su aspecto, tengo un par de preguntas", intervino Milena, en tono mordaz.

"¿No puede ser dentro de un par de horas?", preguntó Lyosha, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

"O algo más", añadió Leo, con la más lasciva de sus sonrisas.

"Yo estoy dispuesto incluso a conformarme con diez minutos", murmuró Tadeo.

"¿Diez minutos? Me ha llevado mucho más vestirme", protesté risueña.

"No te preocupes, querida. No pensábamos quitarte ni una sola de esas prendas", sonrió Lyosha.

El aroma de su deseo inundaba mis fosas nasales como el más tentador de sus perfumes. Sonreí, dispuesta a rendirme, sintiendo como la lujuria me invadía. Mis ojos volaban de uno a otro de mis compañeros, y de ellos a Tadeo, complaciéndome con su evidente excitación, embebiéndome de su belleza, mientras mi cabeza empezaba a desarrollar una escena gratamente erótica, en la que sus ropas del siglo XXI, enredándose con las piezas de tela de burda lana, conformaban una paradoja absurdamente provocativa. Los imaginé peleándose con cada capa de ropa, con sus manos buscando inútilmente la carne, mientras yo me consumía ansiando ese contacto. Y avancé un paso hacia ellos, de forma casi inconsciente, anhelando sentir sus cuerpos perfectos contra el mío. Anhelando sus caricias, sus besos y… La risa suave de Milena rompió la intimidad del momento.

"Tendréis mucho tiempo para esto", se burló. "Haced el favor de comportaros como adultos responsables"

"Todo está preparado, Milena", protestó Leo.

"¿Cuál de vosotros será su marido?".

Nuestras caras confusas le dieron la respuesta que ella esperaba.

"¿Marido?", inquirió Lyosha.

"Es evidente que visitaréis poblados, y aldeas, o no sería necesario recrear la ropa y los detalles", repuso ella. "Eso quiere decir que os detendréis a tratar con la gente, y a aprovechar para divertiros un rato. ¿Cuántos días?"

"Tres días. Después sólo hay zonas poco pobladas, granjas aisladas. Y más tarde, nada", respondió Lyosha, como si narrara una lección bien aprendida que ha repetido decenas de veces en los dos últimos meses.

"Tres hombres, tres días", aprobó Milena.

"Son dos hombres", se apresuró a contradecirla Tadeo. "Ella tiene dos compañeros"

"Y tres amantes", replicó Leo.

"Leonardo, no voy a discutir…"

"Ninguno de vosotros va a discutir", intervino Milena. "Ni yo tampoco. Echadlo a suertes, divididlo entre tres, o decididlo como queráis, pero decididlo. Una mujer sola no puede viajar con tres hombres, ¿o es que ya no lo recordáis?"

"Podemos hacernos pasar por su familia. Sus hermanos", sugirió Lyosha.

"Y en cuanto vean como la miráis, os llevarán a todos a la hoguera", replicó Milena con sarcasmo. "Ni a los ojos de un mortal pasaría desapercibido vuestro deseo por ella. Además, no es sólo eso. Se trata también de una cuestión práctica. En cualquier posada le darían a ella una habitación, y a vosotros otra, a menos que uno declare ser su marido. Y no podéis dejarla sola"

"Tú eres el mayor", ofreció Leo, al cabo de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Qué estupidez!", bufó Lyosha. "Además, si de edad hablamos, el mayor es Tadeo. De todos modos, no puede vigilar siempre el mismo. Debemos dosificar nuestras fuerzas. No estamos acostumbrados a necesitar descanso. El que yazca junto a ella, deberá permanecer despierto. Y créeme, hermano, no aguantarías tres noches despierto. Ninguno de nosotros las aguantaría"

"Entonces la mejor solución es la de Milena. Cada uno de vosotros se hará pasar por mi marido cada una de las noches. Los otros dos pueden ser familiares de mi hombre"

"Nadya tiene razón. Es la mejor opción. Y no sólo porque lo haya dicho yo", sonrió Milena. "Vamos, Tadeo", añadió, al ver que él no parecía convencido. "Esto no es una cuestión de honor. Es una misión y un modo de protegerla"

"De acuerdo", asintió él tras un rato. "Pero yo haré la primera guardia. Al fin y al cabo, como Lyosha se ha encargado de señalar, yo soy el mayor", añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pues si ya está decidido…", sonrió Leo, acercándose a mí.

"Yo tengo una pregunta más", lo detuve. Leo maldijo entre dientes, pero se detuvo de inmediato. "¿Qué diablos de idioma hablan? Comprendo que para vosotros no es un problema, pero yo sólo me defiendo en lenguas modernas. Y no en muchas, comparada con vosotros"

"Ni se me había ocurrido preguntarlo", gruñó Leo.

"Pero yo ya había pensado en ello", sonrió Lyosha. "Casi todos hablan una especie de Languê d'Oc. Varía entre poblaciones, así que para nosotros no será un problema utilizarlo, entenderlo o hacernos entender sin despertar sospechas. Nos limitaremos a decir que venimos del norte, de la otra entrada, y nos creerán sin dificultad. Fue lo que yo hice en la otra ocasión"

"Pero ella no lo habla. ¿Crees que podemos enseñarle lo suficiente para defenderse antes de mañana?", inquirió Leo.

"No será necesario. Ella puede hablar en nuestra lengua. O en su ruso natal. Sonará lo bastante eslavo como para que lo tomen por una lengua bárbara. Hay bastantes grupos nómadas, sobre todo al norte"

"Ahí tenéis otra razón más para no hacerla pasar por vuestra familia. ¿Cómo explicaríais que no sabe hablar vuestra lengua?"

"Pensaba hacerla pasar por muda", replicó Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y no darle a probar ni una gota de aguamiel, claro", rió Milena. "Ya sabes como desata la lengua ese maldito brebaje. Antes de que pudieras detenerla, estaría hablando sin darse cuenta"

"Tampoco había considerado eso. El que haga la guardia deberá permanecer sobrio ¡Cómo me alegro de ser el menor!", concluyó Leo, estallando en carcajadas.

"¿Vamos a una misión, o a emborracharnos y hacer el idiota?", estallé.

"¿Y desde cuando ambas cosas son excluyentes, querida?", sonrió Lyosha.

"Demonios, mujer. Hace once siglos que no pruebo un licor. No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad", rió Leo.

"Tendréis que comer, ¿no es así? ¿Llevaréis provisiones?", inquirió Milena.

"Los elfos nos darán pan del camino, y durante los tres primeros días podremos comer en tabernas y posadas. Después tendremos que cazar. Aún así, como precaución, yo he metido en las mochilas tasajo y cecina. Apesta, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió que podría aguantar el viaje sin perderse"

Milena asintió, satisfecha.

"¿Armas?", preguntó.

"Todos llevaremos espada. Yo llevaré también uno de mis arcos, y he preparado una ballesta para Tadeo. Lyosha prefiere cargar dos mandobles", explicó Leo. "Será divertido ver la cara que ponen los mortales si tiene que manejarlos los dos a un tiempo", terminó con una risa alegre.

"¿Y Nadya?"

"Ella no luchará", replicó Lyosha.

"No necesita armas", gruñó Leo.

"Pero no sería mala idea que llevara algo", repliqué.

"No es negociable, mujer", espetó Leo. "Si te ves con el acero en la mano, te sentirás tentada de usarlo. Y no pienso permitir que te rebanes una mano haciendo el idiota. Quizá vaya a perder fuerza, pero aún así me sobrará para defenderte"

"Ni una palabra más, Nadya", intervino Lyosha bruscamente, al ver que yo abría la boca para replicar. "Te acompañan tres Hijos del Milenio. Muy mal tendrían que ponerse las cosas para que tú necesitaras un arma"

"Y si las cosas llegan a ese punto, tampoco iba a servir de gran cosa", comentó Leo, con una risa carente de humor. "Pero no llegarán, puedes estar tranquila", añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de mi cara.

Miré a Milena, en busca de ayuda, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Me volví entonces a Tadeo, y su rostro mostraba la misma impenetrable determinación que la de mis compañeros. A punto estuve de desvelar mi secreto pidiendo su ayuda, esgrimiendo como argumento que él ya sabía que yo podía sujetar una espada corta, y manejarla con cierta pericia. El clavó sus ojos en mí, y algo en su mirada me hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato. Gruñí, molesta, y caminé hasta la cama para tomar a Andros en mis brazos, más por tener algo que me aparte de mi irritación, que porque realmente necesite que le presten atención. Pero al recogerlo, mi hijo dejó escapar un gañido entre lastimero e irritado, y comprendí que necesitaba alimento.

"Está sediento", aclaré, al ver que todos los ojos se posaban en él.

"Nosotros tenemos que reunirnos con Glauco, Ángelo y Árvidas, y dejarlo todo listo para nuestra partida. Aliméntalo mientras tanto. Después podemos seguir hablando", sugirió Lyosha, sin duda intentando que yo olvidara esta parte de la conversación.

Asentí, y ellos salieron de la habitación de inmediato, sin dirigirnos ni una última mirada, no fuera a ser que yo los detuviera con más preguntas. Me volví a Milena, dispuesta a protestar y quejarme, pero ella me interrumpió con un gesto veloz.

"Ahora no, Nadya. Vamos a buscar a las mujeres. Si Andros está sediento, es un buen momento para reunirnos con ellas"

Asentí, comprendiendo a que se refería. Yo también quería dejar zanjado el asunto antes de marcharnos. Toda la protección que pueda ofrecerle a mi pequeño mientras yo esté fuera, me parece poca. Y la sangre de mis amigas es una protección en la que confío. Tanto como confío en la fuerza de la sangre de los cabezas de clan. Milena y yo salimos al jardín, mientras ella susurraba los nombres de las implicadas en la trama. Al llegar a la mansión de invitados, Mitsuko, Sandra y Shynn, nos esperaban en el vestíbulo.

"Mis compañeros y hermanos están en nuestras estancias. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para reunirnos", vocalizó Sandra.

"Venid a mi habitación", sonó la voz de Mimí desde el piso superior. "Vamos, apresuraos"

Subimos velozmente las escaleras. Mimí había dejado la puerta abierta, para franquearnos el paso sin obligarnos a detenernos ante ella por cortesía. Malachy y ella esperaban recostados sobre la cama. Mimí se apoya contra el cabezal, y la cabeza de Malachy descansa sobre sus piernas, mostrando una sonrisa conspiradora y satisfecha, mientras ella acaricia su cabello con gesto distraído. Milena fue la última en entrar, y mientras las demás tomábamos asiento, ella clavó sus ojos en la pareja, con un gesto de atónita diversión.

"¡Por todos los santos!", exclamó entre risas. "¿Qué demonios sois vosotros?"

Malachy se levantó con un gesto veloz y ágil, y se inclinó frente a ella en una caballerosa reverencia, mientras tomaba su mano y la alzaba hasta sus labios.

"Ella es mi compañera Mimí. Yo soy Malachy, y tú complacido esclavo si así lo deseas, mi hermosa dama", respondió galante.

"Y yo soy Milena, y jamás había visto un aspecto tan peculiar", rió. "Pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho"

Típico de Milena. Todo lo que se sale de la norma le divierte o le agrada. Mimí salió de un salto de la cama, y apartó a Malachy con un empujón brusco, aunque juguetón, plantándose frente a Milena.

"Haz que la sangre vuelva a tu cabeza, Mal. Tenemos más cosas que hacer", se burló. "Le gustas", añadió en dirección a Milena con una sonrisa encantadora. "Y a mí también"

Milena estudió a Mimí con una sonrisa que fue ensanchándose más y más a medida que ella soportaba su escrutinio con absoluta serenidad. Después sus ojos volaron hasta Malachy, y lo sometió también a esa mirada suya que parece traspasarte hasta el alma. Él se irguió orgulloso, mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Hace tanto que estoy acostumbrada al aspecto absurdo de Mimí y Malachy, y que sé lo poco que dice de ellos en realidad, que me pregunté cómo lo verían unos ojos distintos. Mientras Milena los observaba, aproveché para estudiarlos yo también, discretamente. Y entendí la sonrisa aprobadora que surgía en sus labios. Si uno consigue olvidar sus falsos tatuajes, sus cabellos cuidadosamente despeinados con fijador, sus decenas de pendientes, alfileres e imperdibles y sus ropas desastradas, se encontrará con una auténtica sorpresa. Los dos destilan orgullo y seguridad. No hay en sus posturas el más ligero rastro de inquietud o falta de confianza en si mismos. Son altivos, firmes. Se mueven y observan con la actitud de auténticos depredadores, que aprovechan de las galas con las que se adornan para confundir a sus presas. Y ambos son atractivos bajo esa capa de maquillaje y Khöl. Mimí es pequeña, morena, con un cuerpo redondeado y sensual como el de una Venus. Sus rasgos, los de una niña traviesa. Ojos grandes, boca grande, nariz pequeña y respingona. De no ser porque no es una característica de nuestra especie, no me sorprendería ver en ella pequeñas pecas. El contraste entre esa cara de bebé y su cuerpo voluptuoso, de formas generosas y femeninas, debe resultar muy tentador a cualquiera que consiga superar su estudiada fachada de descuido, pensé, recordando lo atraído que se sintió Tadeo por ella cuando la vio combatir. Y sintiendo una absurda punzada de celos al pensarlo.

Malachy es de estatura media, esbelto, pero fuerte, de miembros largos y delgados. Bajo el cuero de sus sempiternas cazadoras de motorista, se adivina un cuerpo de hombre musculoso y bien formado, testigo de cientos de batallas, que también han dejado en sus ojos un rastro de agudeza, un resabio del cazador y el guerrero que sin duda es. Se adivina en ellos todo su valor y arrogancia. Y el carisma de un líder. Cuando se encuentra con gente de su agrado, le divierte jugar también al juego de los contrastes. Su aspecto de neo – punk es el menos apropiado para su anticuada caballerosidad y sus modales galantes de romántico libertino.

Y si alguien es capaz de traspasar esa fachada, de mirar más allá del aspecto y ver sólo al hombre y la mujer que se esconden bajo ella, esa debe ser Milena, que tanto aprecia lo excesivo, lo poco convencional. Tras unos segundos contemplándolos con atención, rió entre dientes.

"Vosotros y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Como ya ha señalado Mimí, ahora tenemos mucho pendiente y muy poco tiempo"

"¿Quién será la primera en darle su sangre a Andros?", pregunté, deseando terminar por fin con ese ritual, y poder aliviar la presión de mis pechos colmados con su alimento.

Shannen rió con suavidad.

"No somos hombres, Nadya. No necesitamos probar nuestra valía en cada paso que damos", replicó, abriendo la carne de sus dedos.

Las demás la imitaron de inmediato, mientras yo tomaba asiento. Al poco, Andros tenía frente a él cinco dedos goteando sangre, ofreciéndosele para que él mismo eligiera. Su pequeña boquita intentaba capturarlos todos a la vez, ronroneando con satisfacción. El momento fue tan distinto al que protagonizaron los hombres, como el día de la noche. Mis cinco amigas sonreían y agitaban sus cabellos y sus manos frente a mi hijo, celebrando cada parpadeo, cada gesto con suaves risas y pequeñas exclamaciones. Representaron para él una escena tan dulce y tierna, que casi sentí deseos de llorar. Y fueron generosas. Mucho más que sus compañeros y amigos. Ninguna parecía tener prisa en retirarse, en negarle a Andros lo que a todas luces agradecía. Las dejé hacer durante largo rato, hasta que temí que quedara satisfecho y se negara a beber de mí. Me moví, apartándolo ligeramente, y murmuré una disculpa.

"Aún podemos darle más", dijo Alejandra, un poco decepcionada.

"Lo sé. Pero yo no puedo aguantar más", me disculpé, señalando mis pechos doloridos.

Se apresuraron a apartarse, comprensivas, y tomaron asiento a nuestro alrededor. Coloqué a Andros en el hueco de mi brazo, y él buscó con avidez mi pezón, aún cubierto por la tela del corpiño y la gruesa camisa. Llevé mi brazo libre a los nudos que los sujetan y luché contra ellos durante un rato. Finalmente, no pude reprimir un gruñido de irritación, al ver que era incapaz de soltar ni un solo enganche. Malachy se apresuró a levantarse, al escuchar los gañidos furiosos y llenos de ansiedad de Andros. Con dedos ágiles y expertos, y creo que sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, soltó los extraños lazos que Milena había atado, y en apenas un segundo, me sentí liberada de la presión del corpiño, mientras el escote de la camisa se abría en dos. Aparté la tela, y Andros encontró al momento la fuente de su alimento. Malachy se apartó, mirando la escena con actitud casi reverente, como si contemplara el mismísimo rostro de un dios.

"Muy hábil", sonrió Mimí. "Ya veo que has desatado unos cuantos"

"Uno o dos… miles", rió Malachy. "Se me dan mejor que esos estúpidos corchetes tuyos, mujer"

"Tendré que conseguir un corpiño como ese, entonces", replicó ella con picardía. Malachy celebró la idea besándola con lascivia, ante la mirada tolerante y divertida de las presentes.

Decidí interrumpirlos, o no tardarán en olvidarse de por qué estamos aquí.

"¿Mimí te ha contado nuestros planes, Mal?", inquirí.

Él se volvió hacia mí, y su rostro trazó una sonrisa malvada. Asintió.

"Y tengo una sugerencia que hacer. Me consta que Klaus detesta a ese cabrón desalmado que Tadeo tiene la mala suerte de llamar su creador. Estará más que dispuesto a seguir cualquiera de mis sugerencias. Mimí y yo hemos pensado que podíamos fingir aceptar las sugerencias de Menelao. Y un ataque"

"Dos incidentes en un breve período de tiempo, darán que hablar. Klaus tendrá un motivo para explicarles a todos los demás por qué ha fallado la vigilancia, y más cuando Mal se muestre lleno de furia vengadora al ver que he estado a punto de caer en las garras de los brujos", añadió Mimí, en tono teatral.

"De ese modo os enfrentaréis directamente a Menelao", murmuró Milena. "¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? Es insoportable, pero también es fuerte y poderoso. Y siempre tendrá algún apoyo"

"¿Después de que todas vosotras habléis en contra de él? Dudo mucho que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atreva a apoyarlo", rió Malachy. "Pero aunque no fuera así, me importa un maldito infierno. Odio lo que ha hecho ese engreído hijo de puta. Y lo detesto a él. Representa todo lo que yo desprecio, mientras que Tadeo es todo lo que yo admiro"

"¿Por qué?", inquirió Milena. "Hay muchos hombres que no lo aprecian, pero lo tuyo parece ser algo personal"

Malachy bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con amargura. Mimí se inclinó hacia él, intentando confortarlo, y él aceptó sus caricias sin mirarla siquiera. Susurró un par de palabras en su oído, que todas evitamos oír, y finalmente se volvió hacia Milena, con la furia pintada en el rostro.

"Malachy siempre ha cuidado de sus creaciones. Y de todos los que buscan su protección como si fueran hijos de su ponzoña", masculló. "Puedes pensar lo que quieras de él, pero es el hombre más generoso y leal que he conocido en mi vida"

"Jamás se me ocurriría dudarlo, querida", replicó Milena con seriedad. "Pero eso no explica nada"

Mimí cerró los ojos un momento, intentando serenarse.

"A Mal le pasó justo lo contrario que a Tadeo. Fue su criatura quien se dedicó a desprestigiarlo, a intentar acabar con él. Y de paso, casi termina con toda nuestra familia"

"Y contigo", masculló Malachy. "Casi te perdí por su culpa"

"Y me alegro", gruñó Mimí. "De no haber sido así, Mateo aún estaría vivo. Los antiguos hicieron bien cuando te dieron esa espada para que le rebanaras el cuello"

"¿Tú creaste a Mateo? ¿El Vainyi que volvió a traer a los lobos?", exclamó Milena. "¿Y tú resultaste herida por uno de ellos?"

Mimí se levantó, y sin decir palabra alzó la falda, mostrando las cuatro cicatrices paralelas que la garra del lobo había dejado en su muslo. Todas contuvieron el aliento. Yo he visto esa cicatriz muchas veces, pero resulta terrible para cualquiera que la vea por primera vez.

"Ni imaginas cuanto me costó terminar con él. Intenté detenerlo, por todos los medios. Cambié de nombre, cambié de vida. Hasta cambié de continente, pero él me siguió. Y aún así, yo no podía matarlo. Era mi criatura. Que antes fuera un Vainyi, que me hubiera engañado para poder lograr mi ponzoña, no era excusa. El error había sido mío, y tenía que cargar con él. Intenté que me amara, o al menos que no me odiara, pero todo fue inútil. Y cuando sus lobos atacaron a mi familia… A mi mujer…", cerró la boca bruscamente, rechinando los dientes, mientras Mimí acariciaba su espalda, apenada, intentando ofrecerle algún consuelo con su contacto.

"Lo comprendo. Y comprendo tus motivos", aprobó Milena. "Pero veremos si hay una forma de hacer tu plan menos peligroso. Tenemos tiempo. Quiero que sea Tadeo quien termine con él finalmente. Se merece esa liberación"

"Jamás lo hará", protesté.

"Sí lo hará", replicó Milena. "Está deseándolo desde hace años. Sólo necesita el acicate adecuado, al igual que lo necesitó Malachy", sonrió misteriosamente.

Sólo Malachy pareció comprender el significado de esas palabras, y le devolvió una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Contad conmigo para lo que deseéis. Estoy a vuestra disposición"

"Hablaremos más tarde. Mientras tanto, hay algunas otras cosas que disponer. ¿Quiénes son los mejores artesanos de tu casa, Nadya?"

"¿Lo has conseguido?", exclamé. "¿Tienes la aprobación de Leo y Lyosha?"

"¿Lo dudabas?", rió ella. "Ese muchacho mío no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo igual de fácil de convencer que cuando lo transformé. Si pulsas las teclas adecuadas, claro. Y su hermano es tan parecido a él, que mi trabajo aún ha sido más sencillo de lo que imaginaba"

Reí alegremente. Al menos algo parecía salir como es debido. A mi mente acudieron los recuerdos de la reunión. El momento en que supe cuál sería mi misión y por qué, y me recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. Aquí estoy, haciendo planes para mi regreso, y todavía no sé si podré regresar. Si podremos regresar todos. El miedo, que tan cuidadosamente he estado reprimiendo durante horas, se apoderó de mis entrañas. Frenó mi innecesaria respiración, y se desbordó en forma de sollozos. Mimí saltó de su asiento junto a Malachy, y corrió a mis pies.

"Lo siento", susurré. "Sé que no debería llorar. Pero… Lo siento", repetí.

"Es por el viaje, ¿verdad?", preguntó Mimí, convirtiendo su preocupación en furia. "No vayas si no quieres, Nadya. Los elfos no pueden obligarte a…"

"No es por mí", exclamé. "Es por todo… Por Andros, por Leo y Lyosha… Por Tadeo"

Una parte de mi cerebro registró que Malachy salía de la habitación. Supuse que no querría enfrentarse a mi llanto. Que le parecía fuera de lugar, inapropiado e incómodo, y lejos de detenerme, eso acentuó mis sollozos. Andros gimió en mis brazos, aterrorizado con mi reacción, e intenté calmarlo inútilmente. Mitsuko se levantó y lo recogió, murmurándole sonidos tranquilizadores. Pero no pareció funcionar. Mi hijo se revolvía entre sus brazos, intentando volver a mi regazo.

"¡No me lo quites!", exclamé estúpidamente, incapaz de razonar. "¡No me lo quitéis aún!"

Mitsuko se apresuró a volver junto a mí.

"Nadie va a quitarte a tu hijo, Nadya", murmuró contrita. "Sólo intentaba calmarlo. Lo estás asustando. Tienes que tranquilizarte"

"Tienes que ser fuerte por él, Nadya", susurró Alejandra. "Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que serlo. Cuéntanos que ocurre. Te vendrá bien hablar"

"No quiero perder a mi familia", hipé.

"No vas a perder a nadie, Nadya", dijo Shannen, suave, pero firmemente. "Tu hijo estará esperándote cuando regreses. Y regresarás Nadya. Con tus compañeros y con tu amigo"

"Nunca le cuentan nada", gruñó Mimí. "Lo mismo Malachy pretende hacer conmigo. Y ya veis cuál es el resultado. Está aterrorizada, porque no sabe a qué va a enfrentarse"

"Ellos creen estar haciendo lo mejor para ti, querida", suspiró Alejandra. "Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ellos, pero tampoco cambia nada"

"Nadya, puedes estar tranquila", intervino Mitsuko. "Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea lo que os encontréis en el otro lado, ellos podrán protegerte. Deberías oír cómo hablan los hombres de ellos. Todos los tienen en gran consideración, y ninguno duda de que regresen sin un rasguño"

"Lisías no está preocupado. Y si él no lo está, tampoco tú deberías estarlo", medió Shannen.

"Y Plauto os ha visto en el futuro. Con Andros ya crecido, y caminando a vuestro lado", confirmó Alejandra.

"Yo también he tenido esa visión", susurré.

"Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? Sé que el futuro no es inmutable, pero mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas para vuestras visiones no se hicieran realidad"

"Lo que yo debo hacer. Confío en ellos. Empecé a confiar en ellos en Irkutsk y más tarde, con los lobos, entendí que pueden hacer frente a casi todo. Pero yo…", sacudí la cabeza, mientras los sollozos volvían a poseerme.

"¿Y qué es eso que debes hacer, Nadya?", preguntó Milena en un susurro, dulcemente.

No pude contestar. Todas las cabezas se alzaron de golpe, y por una vez hasta yo sentí lo mismo que ellas. La puerta de entrada acaba de abrirse con brusquedad y tres pares de pasos apresurados ascienden las escaleras. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, de que pudiera siquiera a detenerme a analizar lo que estaba pasando, Leo recogía a Andros, mientras Lyosha me tomaba en sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su pecho. Sólo pude ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Malachy, antes de que el mundo se volviera borroso a mi alrededor. Fui vagamente consciente de cruzar el jardín, y de subir las escaleras. La puerta que conduce a nuestras estancias privadas, que normalmente está abierta para permitir que cualquiera de nuestros primos pueda acercarse si nos necesita, se cerró de un portazo tras de nosotros. Menos de dos segundos después de que hubiera oído sus pasos en las escaleras de la mansión de invitados, estaba en nuestro dormitorio, acurrucada en el regazo protector de Lyosha, con Leo sentado en el apoyabrazos junto a nosotros, sosteniendo a Andros con una mano, y acariciando mis rodillas con la otra.

"No hay nada que temer, Nadya", murmuró Lyosha. "Pero si no quieres irte, tan solo tienes que decirlo y te quedarás en casa con nuestro hijo. No importa lo que quieran los elfos, sólo importa lo que tú deseas"

"No", exclamé, espantada. "Tengo que ir. Tú lo sabes, Lyosha, tengo que ir"

"Quizá este no sea un mal momento para que me digáis por qué tiene que acompañarnos", susurró Leo. "¿Qué ocurre hermano? ¿Qué puede hacer ella que nosotros no podamos hacer solos?"

"Tiene que traer a Tadeo de vuelta", masculló Lyosha.

Leo lo consideró tan solo un segundo.

"No importa. Si prefieres quedarte, yo mismo me encargaré de arrastrarlo a este lado", decidió. "Aunque para ello tenga que dejarlo medio muerto"

"Creo que esa no es la idea, hermano", murmuró Lyosha, mientras los sollozos que me dominan me impedían contestar por mi misma. "Creo que tiene que _desear_ volver. Y sólo ella puede conseguirlo"

"Pero no sé si podré ¿Y si lo perdemos? ¿Y si no soy lo bastante…?", me detuve, incapaz de poner en voz alta mis miedos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras precisas.

"Todos perdemos a alguien alguna vez, Nadya", respondió Lyosha. Con dulzura, pacientemente.

"Pero yo no quiero perderos. A ninguno. No lo soportaría, Lyosha, ¿no lo entiendes? Si Leo o tú me faltarais, no querría seguir viviendo. Y si es mi responsabilidad hacer que Tadeo vuelva, y no lo consigo, jamás podría perdonarme"

"Lo lograrás. Si alguien puede conseguirlo, esa eres tú. Te lo dije una vez, mujer, y te lo repito ahora. Lyosha y yo renaceríamos de nuestras propias cenizas con tal de volver a tu lado. Y el amor que ese hombre siente por ti, no es menor que el nuestro"

"Pero no sé a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos", protesté, sintiendo como sus palabras de amor vencían mis miedos, y mi resistencia.

"¿Y crees que nosotros lo sabemos?", replicó Lyosha, con una risa carente de humor. "Pero si sabemos que pocas cosas pueden vencernos, Nadya. Y tú también deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Hemos nacido para esto, confía en nosotros"

"Hemos dispuesto de meses para prepararnos. Jamás me he sentido más confiado, mi amor. Llevamos toda la vida haciendo este trabajo. Y ahora tenemos más motivos que nadie para hacerlo a la perfección", añadió Leo, dedicándole una mirada de infinito amor a Andros. Al auténtico hijo de su sangre, y de la sangre de su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? ¿Brujos? ¿Criaturas mágicas? No hay ninguna a la que no hayamos vencido cien veces, Nadya. Podemos hacerlo. Somos guerreros, somos vampiros. Hijos del Milenio. Hasta el mismísimo diablo teme nuestra ira"

Me acurruqué contra el pecho de Lyosha, asintiendo. También temí perderlos en Irkutsk, y nada ocurrió, salvo una herida de Leo que se regeneró antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerme a pensar en ella. Y temí por ellos cuando volvieron los lobos, y nadie de nuestra familia resultó herido. Esta vez también pasará. Ellos cuidarán de mí. Ellos pueden protegerme. Yo haré mi parte y todos volveremos. No habrá amigos caídos en esta ocasión. Aspiré profundamente para serenarme, y sentí como el aroma de mis compañeros me inundaba. Mi cabeza dejó de funcionar, mis miedos se confundieron con el deseo, con la necesidad de ser amada, de sentirme segura y a salvo en sus brazos. Hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Lyosha, llevé mis manos hacia las de Leo, exigente, imperiosa.

"Hacedme el amor. Necesito sentirme a salvo. Os necesito. Mi cabeza no funciona bien esta noche. No quiero pensar"

No fue como en otras ocasiones, aunque no podría decir que fue peor. No hubo juegos, ni danzas atléticas, ni nada que no fuera puro y simple amor. Sólo recuerdo dos ocasiones de entre nuestros muchos encuentros que pudieran compararse a esta. Cuando Lyosha me tomó entre sus brazos por vez primera tras mi transformación, y cuando Leo me juró que jamás amaría a otra mujer. Pero fue la primera vez que los tenía a ambos en mi lecho, y que ambos actuaron de ese modo, sin previo acuerdo. La primera vez que lo importante no fue tanto el placer y la diversión, como la unión, como el amor. Volví a ser la Nadya que un día fui. Inocente, cándida y frágil. Sólo quería sentirme amada, protegida. Tomar sus brazos, sus besos y sus caricias como refugio. Que su amor me diera fuerzas, que alejara mis miedos. Y la experiencia de mil años poco tenía que ver en eso. O quizá si.

Sus besos recorrieron mi cuerpo, delicados, comedidos. Sin asomo de apremio o necesidad. Sus manos mimaron cada una de mis curvas, memorizando mis formas con la yema de sus dedos, estremeciéndome al contacto. Tomaron mis pechos en su boca, y probaron el alimento de Andros con murmullos de placer. Sin rudeza, sin provocarme el delicioso dolor que sus afilados dientes recrean siempre para mi goce al succionar mis sensibles pezones. Besaron mi vientre y jugaron con mi ombligo, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando con cuidado. Acariciaron mi pubis con sus dedos, con sus lenguas, besando sus pliegues, llenándose con mi sabor. Me mantuvieron abrazada y protegida hasta el último instante, hasta que el placer desbordó mi cuerpo, y un orgasmo tan inesperado como intenso recorrió mis entrañas, mientras ellos se mecían en mi interior, acunándome, serenándome y llenándome con su amor.

Largo rato después de que todo hubiera terminado, de que se dejaran llevar por mi placer, permitiéndose gozar del suyo, aún permanecían junto a mí, dentro de mí, estrechándome entre sus poderosos brazos, protectores y amables. Alejándome del mundo y de todos sus terrores. La noche casi había dado paso al día, cuando Lyosha deshizo nuestro abrazo y salió de la cama para traer a nuestro hijo. Lo tendió con cuidado sobre mi vientre, y el pequeño ronroneó satisfecho cuando lo estreché contra mí. Mientras mis compañeros lo miraban con el amor más puro que pueda imaginarse, un recuerdo encerrado en algún lugar muy oculto de mi mente, hizo que de mis labios escapara la melodía de una antigua canción de cuna. Quizá mi madre me la había cantado alguna vez. O quizá yo sólo había esperado oírla de ella, y me serenaba cantándola para mi misma las noches que esperaba despierta y aterrorizada su vuelta a casa. Al escuchar mi voz, el ronroneo de Andros se intensificó y pareció acompañar como otra voz mis tarareos. Entonces le tocó el turno a Leo de levantarse. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa misteriosa pintada en el rostro, y me dispuse a detenerlo, cuando la mano de Lyosha sobre mi hombro me hizo volverme. Sonreía serenamente, y negó con la cabeza en un gesto casi expectante. Me pregunté que habría visto en la mente de su hermano, y no tardé en averiguarlo. Leo volvió casi al momento, llevando en las manos el estuche de su chelo. Acercó una silla, sacó el violonchelo, y se sentó mirando hacia Andros.

"Cántala de nuevo, Nadya. Creo que puedo tocarla", susurró.

Tarareé de nuevo la canción, mientras él escuchaba atentamente. Apenas había conseguido entonar un par de compases, cuando él sonrió y deslizó el arco sobre las cuerdas. Al principio, sólo imitó la melodía a la perfección, sin fallar una nota. Pero poco después, empezó a improvisar. Tomando la monótona y repetitiva cantinela de la nana como base, surgió una composición elaborada, compleja. Deliciosamente complicada, y tan magistralmente interpretada que tardé minutos en darme cuenta de que había detenido mi innecesaria respiración para no perder ni un compás. Cuando creí haber llegado al límite de mi asombro, la voz de Lyosha se alzó entre las notas del violonchelo, en un contrapunto magnífico, vibrante, maravillosamente afinada, tarareando la melodía en un tono casi imposible, con un sentimiento como jamás he oído en ningún cantante humano. Leo sonrió satisfecho, y aceleró el ritmo, hasta un tempo infernal, sin que su hermano perdiera el ritmo por un segundo. Andros inclinó la cabeza, y gorjeó alegremente, encantado con la música, elevando sus manitas como si quisiera capturar las notas. Al fin, tras un glorioso crescendo, pusieron fin a su interpretación, riendo alegremente.

"Ha sido precioso", murmuré, con voz estrangulada.

"No ha estado mal", sonrió Leo. "Aunque quedaría mejor si mi hermano mayor se decidiera por fin a traer su piano"

"No te lo discuto. Aún puede mejorarse bastante. Pero me gusta. La transcribiré, a ver que podemos hacer"

"Yo le pondré letra", dije, ansiosa de contribuir. "Es una canción de cuna, necesita una letra"

"La Nana de Andros", rió Leo. "¿Te gusta el título, Andy?", preguntó inclinándose hacia el bebé.

Andros sacudió los brazos y las piernas, como si hubiera comprendido la pregunta, y demostrara de ese modo su entusiasmo, y los tres respondimos a su gesto con alegres carcajadas. Y al verme ahí, compartiendo ese momento con mis compañeros y con mi hijo, tan relajada, tan saciada por su amor, olvidé la aventura que íbamos a emprender esa misma noche. Durante unas horas, fui total, completa y absolutamente feliz, mientras en el mundo sólo existían para mí mis tres muchachos.

Pero al atardecer, el rastro de Tadeo, el sonido de sus pasos en las escaleras, me hizo volver a la realidad. Lyosha susurró una apresurada disculpa, y su hermano y él se apresuraron a vestirse para recibirlo. Cuando estuvieron listos, se volvieron hacia mí, que aún miraba confusa las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pedir ayuda, Lyosha se hizo cargo de todo, colocando cada prenda con movimientos expertos, mientras Leo guardaba el violonchelo en la funda con extremo cuidado. Cuando su amado instrumento estuvo en su lugar, invitó a Tadeo a entrar con suave murmullo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar, reprimí un suspiro de admiración. Con sus camisas abullonadas y sus levitas de terciopelo, está magnífico, pero las ropas medievales parecen haber sido creadas para honrar su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Las calzas dejan entrever cada uno de los poderosos músculos de sus piernas, y la túnica de lana gris se adapta tan perfectamente a su cuerpo que parece cosida sobre él, mientras que el cinturón que la sostiene, desvía la atención hasta su vientre plano y firme. Hasta los brazales y las grebas le sientan bien. El único elemento discordante es el cinturón de ancho cuero que se cruza sobre su pecho y que no parece tener finalidad alguna, cuando toda su ropa carece de adornos u ornamentos innecesarios. Se adentró en nuestro cuarto con dos grandes zancadas, y miró a Lyosha, que aún está colocando la capa sobre mis hombros.

"Yo la ayudaré con eso", ofreció. "Es la hora, tenéis que vestiros y recoger los macutos y las armas"

"Estaremos listos enseguida", respondió Lyosha, cediéndole el pasador que sostiene la capa.

Tadeo se acercó a mí, dispuesto a colocarlo, mientras ellos salían de la habitación apresuradamente. Prendió los extremos con destreza, y después permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver lo que revela a través de la madera. Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero el me acalló con un gesto de su mano alzada. Un segundo después, se arrodillaba junto a mí. Me moví, preguntándome que iba a hacer, y él siseó con brusquedad.

"Quieta, Nadya. No tenemos mucho tiempo", murmuró, mientras desataba una de mis botas.

Llevó la mano a su espalda, y sacó de debajo de la túnica un puñal sujeto con correas de cuero. Lo ató a mi pantorrilla, y volvió a acomodar la bota. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se retiró para ver el efecto.

"No esperan que lo lleves, así que probablemente no se fijarán en que está ahí. No lo uses a no ser que sea imprescindible", me advirtió. "Si te apresan y lo necesitas, finge caer, así, y sácalo lo más rápido que puedas", explicó, demostrándome el movimiento.

Me dejé caer, imitando su gesto lo mejor que pude, y saqué el puñal de su funda. Él pareció satisfecho.

"Eso es. Cuando lo tengas en la mano, no pienses, Nadya. No te detengas ni un segundo. Si es una criatura con forma humana la que te ataca, alza el puñal y clávalo en su muslo hacia arriba, cerca de su ingle, donde está la arteria. Clava y retuerce", explicó, remarcando sus palabras con un rápido giro de su muñeca. "Ahora guárdatelo"

"¿Sabré encontrar la arteria? Jamás lo he hecho", pregunté, mientras volvía a esconder el arma en mi bota.

"Querida, si hay algo que siempre puede hacer un vampiro, incluso uno tan especial como tú, es encontrar una arteria", sonrió.

Lo miré, sintiendo por él un afecto más profundo del que jamás había sentido.

"Gracias", murmuré.

"No tienes por qué darlas. Me sentiré mejor si sé que lo llevas encima. Y ahora calla, ya vuelven"

Si ver a Tadeo vestido con sus ropas medievales, casi me corta el aliento, ver a Leo y Lyosha por poco me tira de espaldas. Hasta ahora, cuando veía una película, una obra de teatro, o cualquier otra representación en que hombres de mi época se vistieran con ropas similares a esas, siempre las encontraba un poco absurdas, casi ridículas. Hasta el hombre más atractivo me parecía vulgar vestido así. Pero al verlos a ellos enfundados en sus túnicas, con sus calzas y cinturones, sus brazales y grebas, y las armas envainadas sujetas a la espalda por el cinturón de cuero que me había llamado la atención en el atuendo de Tadeo, comprendí el motivo súbitamente. Si los actores y comediantes se sienten incómodos en esas ropas, intentan llevarlas con la gracia con la que se pondrían un traje, y siempre son plenamente conscientes de lo que cubre su cuerpo, mis compañeros, y el propio Tadeo, visten esos ropajes con la indiferencia nacida de la práctica. Los hombres de mi tiempo siempre parecen disfrazados. Ellos parecen lo que son, tres guerreros vestidos con la ropa que los cubrió durante siglos. Y todos ellos, llevan las prendas a su gusto, demostrando su personalidad y su forma de ser. A pesar de lo similares que son, las pequeñas disgresiones de cada uno, marcan una clara diferencia. Cada prenda de las que usa Tadeo, está perfectamente colocada. Cada lazo anudado de forma simétrica, cada pico de su túnica alineado con esmero. Cada detalle muestra todo el atildamiento del que siempre hace gala. En el caso de Lyosha, si bien no parece haberse vestido con descuido, ni de lejos se presenta tan impecable como Tadeo. Pero apostaría que cada una de las faltriqueras que cuelgan de su cinturón, y cada una de las armas que lleva, están dispuestas del modo más práctico y útil. Si llega el momento de usarlas, no tendrá que hacer ni un solo movimiento innecesario. No perderá ni un segundo. Además, es el único de ellos que parece llevar más de una faltriquera, así que también me jugaría algo a que cada una de esas pequeñas bolsas de cuero guarda cualquier objeto que su mente analítica y planificadora haya llegado a imaginar que podría necesitarse en la más absurda de las circunstancias concebibles. Y después está Leo. Mi querido e indisciplinado Leo ni se ha molestado en anudar los cordones que cierran el cuello de su túnica, de modo que la correa de cuero que sujeta su carcaj, la ha arrastrado dejando al descubierto la mitad de su hombro izquierdo y su pecho. El cinturón que ciñe la túnica a sus caderas está abrochado con descuido y parece demasiado grande para él. Todo el cuero que sobra se ha limitado a atarlo en un nudo junto a la hebilla. A la espalda lleva también una espada, además del arco y de sus manos cuelga una ballesta, otra espada, y nuestros macutos, arrugados y amontonados. Su aspecto es tan desaliñado, que me pregunté si había sido buena idea encargarlo a él de los preparativos.

Pero una cosa es cierta. Los tres son imposiblemente apuestos. Lleven lo que lleven, y del modo en que lo lleven, siempre llamarán la atención. Desde el cuidadoso aspecto de Tadeo, pasando por la engañosa seriedad de Lyosha, hasta terminar en el divertido desaliño de Leo, cualquiera de ellos muestra una imagen absolutamente deseable y fascinante.

"¿Cortejabas a mi mujer, Tadeo?", se burló Leo, tendiendo su mano izquierda, la que sujeta un macuto, la espada y la ballesta hacia Tadeo.

Debí imaginar que escucharían nuestros murmullos. Tadeo ni pestañeo. Con gesto distraído, recogió los enseres que Leo le tendía, y se dispuso a colocarlos.

"Cortejaba a _mi_ mujer, Leo", replicó. "Recuerda que como el mayor de nosotros, a mi me corresponde el privilegio de hacerme pasar por su hombre en primer lugar"

"Ten cuidado de hasta donde haces uso de ese privilegio, amigo. Recuerda que no regenerarás las heridas hasta que volvamos", intervino Lyosha en tono ligero.

"A mi me da igual. Estaré demasiado borracho como para preocuparme", rió Leo.

"Y yo estaré demasiado borracho como para que tengas de qué preocuparte", respondió Tadeo, uniéndose a sus risas.


	16. Capítulo 15 LEONARDO

**Arthe!! Que alegría leerte otra vez chica. Y leerte tanto además!!! Menudo atracón de tus historias me he dado esta noche.**

**Y gracias por el review (Adu se sonroja). Jo, ya sé que te gustan mis historias, pero jo... Es que no puedo dejar de ser asquerosamente insegura con lo que escribo, y si me faltan reviews, me deprimo, y reviso mil veces cada capi. Perdón. **

**Ja, yo también había pensado en violeta para el pelo de Nadya, pero me parece que sus chicos no están de acuerdo. Debe ser azul. A saber porque (vale, si, yo he llevado el pelo azul, lo confieso)**

**Y si, lo siento, pero a partir de ahora vas a ver poco a tu amado Lisías. Pero bueno, no es por la penitencia, es que la historia es así.**

**¿Quieres que Tadeo vuelva? Si, bueno, todos los demás también, pero… Ya veremos.**

**En cuanto al creador de Milena… Tal vez escriba algo sobre eso. **

**Si os portáis bien.**

**Capítulo 15. LEONARDO**

Ahora que el momento está próximo, que la acción está a punto de comenzar, las diferencias entre nuestra actitud y la de Nadya se hacen aún más evidentes. Cuanto más asustada, inquieta y preocupada está ella, más exaltado es nuestro ánimo, sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo. Me preocupa su bienestar, por supuesto. Pero no temo por ella. Nada puede ocurrirle si nosotros estamos a su lado para defenderla. Pero entiendo su miedo, y su preocupación, aunque sé que nada de lo que diga o haga puede evitársela, o tan siquiera tranquilizarla. Me gustaría haber tenido más tiempo para prepararla, para hacerle entender que quizá pueda perder a nuestro amigo. Que a veces, los mejores planes se tuercen, y que en esta ocasión no hablamos de fuerza o habilidad, sino de sentimientos. Y nada hay más incontrolable que los sentimientos. Sólo espero que el tiempo que compartimos esta tarde haya servido al menos para hacerla un poco más feliz antes de la partida. Desde luego, parecía feliz. Mucho más que ahora, que nos mira furiosa al escuchar nuestras carcajadas. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? La perspectiva de volver a gozar de la comida, el sueño, y el bendito, bendito licor, supone mucho más para nosotros, que hace once siglos que no sabemos lo que es, que para ella, que apenas hace un par de años que renunció a ellos. ¿Y cómo será no sentir la sed? Moverte entre decenas de humanos, poder olerlos, tocarlos, hablar con ellos sin tener que ejercer ese dominio casi inconsciente, sin sentir ese aguijoneo molesto en lo más profundo de tu garganta.

"¿Y cómo pensáis cuidar de mí si estáis borrachos?", protestó Nadya.

"Estaremos en lo más parecido a la civilización que verás en todo el viaje, querida. Dos de nosotros permanecerán despiertos cada día, por si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal, pero no esperamos ningún peligro", respondí, risueño.

"Además, los elfos nos darán uno de sus brebajes. Por lo que me han dicho, te despeja más rápido que el acero en tu cuello", sonrió Tadeo, envainando la espada que elegí para él, después de sopesarla con expresión satisfecha.

"¿Por qué lleváis las espadas a la espalda?", preguntó Nadya, captando el movimiento.

"¿Y dónde querías que las lleváramos, querida?", sonrió Lyosha, aunque sin duda ya había visto la respuesta en su mente, y la incitaba a poner sus dudas en voz alta sólo para nuestra diversión.

"Pues en el costado… ¿No es ahí donde se llevan?"

"Si, claro, arriesgándonos a tropezar con ellas a cada momento", rió Tadeo.

"Pero en las películas…"

Nuestras risas la interrumpieron, y ella nos miró furiosa.

"En esas películas tuyas llevan espadas cortas, Nadya. Nosotros llevamos mandobles. Son mucho más largos y pesados, ¿ves?", explicó Lyosha con una sonrisa paciente, desenvainando su espada para que ella pudiera ver la diferencia. "En realidad, no importa mucho donde la lleves, con tal de que puedas desenvainarla a tiempo"

Reí entre dientes. Acaba de ponérmela en bandeja. Y el muy condenado lo sabe perfectamente, como me demostró la sonrisa maliciosa que dibujaron sus labios al sentir mi risa.

"Cuando tu arma es lo bastante grande, no necesitas tenerla tan a la vista", expliqué en tono aleccionador, mientras mi hermano y Tadeo disimulaban su risa, y yo me preguntaba cuánto tardaría Nadya en darse cuenta de mi burla. Por el momento, ella me mira con interés, deseosa de aprender. "Todo el mundo respeta a un hombre que puede alzar un mandoble. No es necesario tenerlo ahí colgando para que todos lo vean, enredándose entre tus piernas. Eso es para los que a duras penas pueden levantar una espada corta"

"¿Hace falta mucha fuerza para sostener un mandoble?", preguntó Nadya, totalmente concentrada.

A sus espaldas, Tadeo y Lyosha se retorcían aguantando la risa.

"Bastante", repliqué, buscando rápidamente otra metáfora que provocara por fin las carcajadas de mi hermano y mi amigo. "No es fácil sostenerlo enhiesto mucho tiempo. Pero si lo consigues los resultados son magníficos. Aunque debes aprender a medir tus fuerzas o penetrará demasiado profundamente. Ahí es donde entra la pericia. La mayoría de los que portan un mandoble, creen con él ya tienen suficiente, que no hace falta más que su potencia, pero eso es un error. La potencia sin control, no sirve de nada. Si no eres lo bastante hábil, cualquier espada corta puede ponerse a tu nivel. Pero si consigues manejarlo con destreza, no habrá quien oponga resistencia"

"¿Y siempre habéis usado mandobles?"

"Si, querida", sonreí, decidiéndome a dar por terminada la broma. "La transformación nos mejora mucho, pero no tanto. Cuestión de genética, supongo"

Ella me miró sin comprender durante un instante, pero cuando renuncié a reprimir mi risa, arrastrando conmigo a mi hermano y a Tadeo, la luz se hizo en su mente. Abrió los ojos de par en par, para después fruncirlos en una línea irritada. Me golpeó con fuerza en el brazo, y llevé mi mano donde me había golpeado, fingiendo que su golpe me había lastimado tanto como ella pretendía.

"Ahora sólo podré usar la mano izquierda", protesté.

"Menos mal que puedes alzar tu mandoble con una sola mano", se burló Lyosha. "Con cualquiera de tus manos, para ser exactos. Tienes mucha práctica"

"Lo que yo me pregunto es dónde adquiriste tú la costumbre de usar uno en cada mano"

"Algún día te lo contaré", rió.

"¿Nos vamos? Antes de que Nadya la emprenda con todas nuestras armas, quiero decir", sugirió Tadeo.

"Vamos, Andy. Dejemos a tus padres haciendo el tonto", masculló Nadya, caminando hacia la puerta.

Vaciló tan solo un segundo, un pequeño suspiro para darse ánimos antes de atravesarla. Los tres cruzamos una veloz mirada, sabiendo que su indecisión será peor con cada paso que de hacia el bosque, con cada puerta cerrada ante la que se encuentre. Nos acercamos a ella en dos grandes zancadas, intentando reconfortarla con nuestra presencia, aunque los tres sabemos que no servirá de gran cosa. Es la primera vez que se ve en una situación como ésta, y bastante bien lo está haciendo ya. No podemos pedirle que la afronte con la misma indiferencia que nosotros.

Salimos al pasillo, y llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras. Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, una multitud se apiña en el salón. Todos los miembros de nuestra familia esperan para despedirse. Quizá para ayudarse a sí misma a esconder su miedo, o quizá porque recuerda los consejos de Tadeo, Nadya se irguió con orgullo, fingiendo una indiferencia que está muy lejos de sentir. Por supuesto, todos percibirán el olor de su inquietud bajo esa fachada de despreocupación, pero eso no importa. Todos apreciamos el valor. Y hace falta mucho valor para enfrentarse al propio miedo.

La multitud se separó en dos, permitiéndonos atravesarla. Mientras caminábamos entre ellos, recibimos saludos, breves frases deseándonos éxito, y alguna que otra broma. Las mujeres se acercaron a Nadya, asegurándole que visitarían a Andros a menudo, prometiendo cuidar de su casa y tenerlo todo listo a su regreso, tal y como ella lo dejó. Al llegar al jardín, nos esperaban también todos los invitados, y nuestros hombres de confianza, acompañados por sus hembras. Lisías fue el primero en hablar.

"No os desearé buena suerte. Ninguno de vosotros la necesita. Sólo os diré hasta pronto", dijo, con expresión seria y orgullosa, tendiéndonos las manos.

"Todo saldrá bien, Nadya", escuché susurrar a Alejandra, mientras estrechábamos las manos de Lisías y sus hermanos.

Al pasar frente a los miembros de nuestra familia, nos despidieron con una sonriente inclinación de cabeza, demostrando confianza y orgullo. Los tres cuidarán bien de todo mientras estemos fuera. Y al fin y al cabo, para ellos no será demasiado tiempo. Comprobé satisfecho que Árvidas parece haber aleccionado a la pequeña Cora en los últimos tiempos. Ya no se deja llevar por sus emociones, y permanece junto a él, reprimiendo el deseo de correr y abrazarse a Nadya. Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el bosque, de espaldas a la multitud, sabiendo que muchos desearían estar en nuestro lugar. Casi habíamos alcanzado los límites del jardín, cuando la voz de Milena nos detuvo.

"Hijos del Milenio", llamó.

Nos volvimos para encararla, para ver su estampa de diosa en el medio del camino, tan hermosa y digna como siempre ha sido, henchida de orgullo. Esperamos, y ella avanzó un único paso hacia nosotros antes de hablar.

"Volved con vuestro escudo, o volved encima de él", declamó con una sonrisa burlona, poniendo en voz alta una broma privada de cuando yo era todavía su protegido. Le devolví la sonrisa, y una breve carcajada. Los dos sabemos que está tan orgullosa de mí que apenas puede respirar. Y eso me conforta más que cualquier discurso bien ensayado.

"Nunca entendí esa frase", masculló Nadya, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente.

"Era una despedida bastante común entre las mujeres de los guerreros", sonrió Lyosha. "Vuelve con honor, o no te molestes en volver"

"Eso lo entiendo. Pero yo preferiría siempre que volvierais, del modo que fuera", replicó.

"¿Estás segura de eso, querida?", pregunté sonriente, sabiendo que aunque al principio quizá fuera así, ahora el orgullo también empezaba a hacer mella en su interior.

"No", concedió al cabo de un instante, con una expresión que demostraba lo mucho que se había sorprendido a sí misma.

"Eso me parecía. De todos modos, en este caso no es más que una broma privada", sonreí. "Cuando era un niño mortal adoraba la historia de la lucha de Esparta contra el ejército de Jerjes. La leyenda cuenta como la mujer de Leónidas pronunció esas palabras antes de que él saliera a combatir en las Termópilas, como si fuera una demostración de valor inusitado por su parte. Aunque, como te ha dicho Lyosha, era una despedida bastante común. Cuando Milena lo supo, siempre se despedía así de mí cuando partía a alguna aventura"

"Después de contarte la verdad, imagino", sonrió Lyosha.

"Fue una gran decepción", reí.

"Ojalá nunca me hubieran contado la verdad de esa historia. Apreciaría más a los mortales", intervino Tadeo, en tono distraído.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?"

Los tres celebramos su pregunta con una carcajada. Siempre tiendo a olvidar lo joven que es, y los pocos mitos que hemos tenido ocasión de tirarle por tierra.

"Vamos, querida, piensa un poco", sonrió Lyosha. "¿Menos de dos mil hombres reteniendo a más de cuatrocientos mil? ¿Trescientos espartanos partiendo alegremente a la batalla contra un ejército que los superaba en una proporción de doscientos a uno?"

Ella frunció el ceño. Al cabo de un momento, se detuvo de golpe.

"¿No intentarás decirme…?", exclamó.

"Por supuesto", repuso Lyosha, con una sonrisa torcida. "Una raza de guerreros", bufó, escupiendo las palabras.

"Una raza de vampiros", murmuré.

"Y no demasiado buenos, o no habría quedado un solo persa", sonreí. "Algún día nos sentaremos y te contaré en qué se equivocan todos esos libros tuyos, querida. Pero nos llevará mucho tiempo"

"No estoy segura de querer que lo hagas", masculló, provocando nuevas carcajadas.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos por el bosque. Tadeo y yo charlábamos animadamente, mientras Nadya parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y mi hermano, sin duda leyendo cada uno de ellos, sonreía de buen humor. Al adentrarnos en lo más profundo de la foresta, Querco salió a nuestro encuentro, para facilitarnos el camino. La seguimos hasta el poblado, y ella nos guió hacia una cabaña que hasta entonces no habíamos visitado.

"Sé que no dispone de tantas modernidades y excesos como las que acostumbráis a construir para vosotros, pero es bastante confortable. De todas formas, si necesitáis algo más, avisadme, por favor"

"Es más que apropiada", sonrió Lyosha. "Descansaremos en sitios mucho peores en los próximos días"

"¿Habéis conseguido lo que os pedí?", inquirí.

La elfa sonrió, tendiéndome dos pequeñas faltriqueras.

"No hemos podido conseguir más. Pero será suficiente, créeme. Podrías pagar todo una cosecha de vino del otro lado con lo que hay en esas bolsas"

Asentí, satisfecho. Aún conservo varias monedas de siglos pasados, pero no estaba seguro de que sirvieran como modo de pago en el lugar al que nos dirigimos. Después de comentarlo con Barenor, él se ofreció a conseguirnos un poco de dinero para pagar las posadas y las comidas. Y el licor. Siempre podríamos dormir al raso y comer del fruto de nuestras cacerías, y desde luego, el pago por trueque aún era común en esos tiempos, pero estas bolsas nos facilitaran las cosas. Los mortales son tremendamente avaros. Conozco a pocos que no vendan hasta su alma por mucho menos de lo que llevo en mi cinturón.

La elfa clavó sus ojos en Andros, y sonrió aprobadora.

"Así está mucho mejor", comentó. "No me convencía la idea de que sólo hubiera bebido de los hombres"

Nadya compuso una expresión aterrorizada al verse descubierta. Miró a Querco como si la hubiera traicionado, amedrentada y furiosa. Lyosha se apresuró a intervenir.

"Tranquila, Nadya. Querco no ha dicho nada que no supiéramos ya. Y nos parece bien"

"¿Lo sabíais?", preguntó atónita. "Pero, ¿cómo? Hemos sido muy cuidadosas"

Reí con suavidad al ver su confusión.

"El olor", expliqué. "Reconocería el aroma de la sangre de Milena entre un millón de cuerpos. Y sabiendo eso, no fue difícil percibir los demás"

"Shynn y Sandra", sonrió Tadeo.

"Y Mitsuko y Mimí", concluyó Lyosha. "Un grupo muy selecto, eso es evidente"

"Lo que es evidente es que con vosotros una chica no puede tener ningún secreto", rumió, molesta.

"Sin embargo, querida, yo estoy convencido de que nos ocultas unos cuantos", repliqué, comprobando como mi hermano asentía a modo de conformidad.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?", exclamó Nadya, disimulando una sonrisa pícara. "Os equivocáis"

"Si, claro", mascullé, molesto.

La expresión irritada de mi hermano me demostró que ella acaba de levantar una barrera mental para bloquearle el acceso a lo que quiera que tenga en mente, y sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba como simple respuesta a su enfado. Si Nadya oculta algo, no será algo tan simple como dejar a nuestro cachorro beber de la sangre de las hembras. Tiene que ser algo que sabe que nos enfurecerá, y lo que más nos enfurece sobre esta tierra es que se ponga en peligro. Lyosha gruñó con frustración, y lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? Siempre puede saltarse las barreras de Nadya con la misma facilidad con la que saltaría un charco. Y sin embargo, no parece furioso con lo que ha visto, sino irritado por no haber visto nada. Dudo mucho que ella pueda imponer un bloqueo que él no pueda esquivar, así qué, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

"No tengo ni idea", masculló en un rápido susurro. "Pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré. Detrás de su bloqueo no había nada. Nada en absoluto"

La elfa sonrió como si compartiera el secreto de Nadya – y probablemente es así – y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sé que te inquieta dejar a Andros. Pero hay algo que quiero mostraros antes de que partáis. Espero que pueda tranquilizarte un poco"

Miré a Tadeo, que ha tratado mucho más con los elfos que nosotros en los últimos días, esperando una pista. Pero él parece tan intrigado como los demás. Al sentir mi mirada, se encogió de hombros y siguió a la elfa al exterior. Atravesamos el poblado, seguidos por la mirada en ocasiones curiosa, en ocasiones sonriente de cuantos se cruzaban con nosotros. Nos adentramos en una densa arboleda bosque, siguiendo a Querco durante largo rato entre revueltas y caminos apenas trazados, casi imperceptibles. En lo alto de los árboles, percibí al menos a una docena de guerreros armados hasta los dientes, apuntándonos. La elfa hizo un gesto complicado con las manos, y escuché con claridad como los arcos descendían. A lo lejos, pude ver un claro en el bosque, y varias figuras en él, pero incluso para mis ojos, la distancia era excesiva como para poder ver con exactitud quienes estaban en él. Percibí la fuerza de la magia a mi alrededor, y miré a Nadya. Fruncía el ceño, reticente a avanzar, lo que confirmó mis sospechas. Donde nosotros vemos un claro, ella debe ver un obstáculo intransitable. Esperé sin apartar los ojos de ella, esperando divertido ver el asombro en su rostro cuando la elfa terminara de murmurar la letanía que ha comenzado hace apenas unos segundos. No necesito mirar al bosque. Yo no notaré ninguna diferencia. Pero Nadya… Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su mandíbula descendió hasta casi rozar su pecho. Reprimí una carcajada, mientras Lyosha colocaba la mano con suavidad bajo su barbilla, y le cerraba la boca con expresión divertida.

"¿Cómo…?", balbuceó. "Ahí había una pared"

"Yo no he visto ninguna pared", repliqué intentando fingir seriedad. "¿Has visto tú alguna pared, hermano?"

"No he visto más que lo que hay, un sendero hasta un claro en el bosque", respondió Lyosha. "¿Y tú, Tadeo?"

"Ninguna pared", sonrió Tadeo.

"Cuando terminéis de presumir de vuestra resistencia a la magia, quizá os gustaría acompañarme", intervino la elfa, en tono crítico.

Nos volvió la espalda, y caminó un par de pasos, antes de volverse, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

"Lo que vais a ver en un momento, es uno de nuestros secretos mejor guardados. Sé que no hace falta que os diga esto, pero…"

"Todos vuestros secretos están a salvo con nosotros", la interrumpió Lyosha.

"Lo sé. Aún así, disculpadme pero debo…"

"Tienes nuestra palabra", intervine. "La de todos nosotros", añadí, mientras todos asentían

Querco se dio por satisfecha. Sonrió y nos guió por el camino. Gracias a mi magnífica vista, me di cuenta mucho antes que los demás de a qué venía tanto misterio. Ante mis atónitos ojos correteaban decenas de cachorros de elfo, jugando despreocupadamente en el claro. Caí en la cuenta desde que hasta ese momento, jamás había visto un cachorro de elfo. He visitado muchas veces a los elfos, pero jamás he encontrado en ningún poblado a sus crías. Y ahora estoy viendo el motivo. Protegen a sus criaturas con mucho más cuidado aún del que protegen sus poblados. Y eso no es decir poco en el caso de los elfos. Y aunque nunca dudé que Andy estaría a salvo con ellos, esto supera con creces todas mis expectativas. Nadie sería capaz de llegar jamás a este refugio. Suponiendo que pudiera resistirse a los conjuros de los elfos, y llegar a su poblado – lo que ya es mucho suponer – tendría que atravesar todo su poblado para llegar hasta el claro, superando antes a la docena de guerreros de élite que se esconden en el camino. Dudo que ninguna criatura, salvo quizá un vampiro, pudiera lograr tal cosa.

"¡Son niños!", exclamó Nadya un minuto después.

"Son nuestros niños, Nadya", sonrió Querco. "Aquí tu hijo estará seguro. Nadie protege a sus hijos más que nosotros, puedes creerme"

Una hembra que no aparentaba más de ocho o nueve años mortales, se acercó a nosotros con curiosidad. Nos observo un instante, inclinando su cabecita repleta de rizos dorados, y después se volvió hacia Querco.

"Vampiros", afirmó. "Son vampiros ¿verdad?"

"Si, Laísa", sonrió Querco.

"Pero ella lleva a un niño. Los vampiros no tienen niños", protestó. "No hay niños vampiros en mis recuerdos"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Laísa. A veces pasan cosas nuevas, y tu misión es observarlas y recordarlas, para que todos puedan saberlas"

"Y si estuvieras más atenta a la voz de los antepasados ya lo sabrías, renacuaja", intervino otro muchacho que parecía cercano a la adolescencia, aproximándose a nosotros.

Laísa lo miró un momento con irritación, y tras unos segundos le sacó la lengua y corrió junto a los demás cachorros. Contemplé la escena, divertido, intentando imaginar como sería para nosotros si pudiéramos tener cuantos hijos quisiéramos. Decenas de pequeños vampiros peleándose entre ellos, jugando a todas horas, aprendiendo a cazar, convirtiéndose en hombres y mujeres. Y no soy tan soñador ni tan iluso como para no ver todas las dificultades que eso puede traer, pensé, riendo para mis adentros.

"Soy Mangor", se presentó el muchacho. "Estoy a punto de trasladarme al poblado", explicó con orgullo.

Imaginé que ese sería un paso importante. Probablemente el que marcaría el paso de la infancia a la edad adulta, así que le tendí una mano, como haría con cualquier hombre, presentándome igualmente. En seguida, los demás me imitaron, y el joven pareció crecer un par de centímetros.

"¿Me dejas cogerlo?", preguntó, señalando a Andros.

Nadya le tendió a nuestro hijo con una sonrisa, y él lo recogió en sus brazos con soltura. Andros olfateó sin disimulo, y volvió su cabeza hacia su madre, como siempre que parece confuso. Nadya le acarició el cabello con ternura, y sonrió. En respuesta, Andros se volvió hacia el elfo, e intentó aferrar sus orejas. Él rió divertido, apartando su mano sin contemplaciones. Andros gruñó, y levantó de nuevo la mano. El elfo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, y poco después, nuestro hijo bajaba la mano y se relajaba entre sus brazos.

"¿Has usado magia con nuestro cachorro?", gruñó Lyosha.

"Tranquilos. No ha sido magia", se apresuró a contestar Querco, al ver nuestra creciente irritación.

"¡Pero ha parado!", exclamó Nadya. "Nunca para cuando yo lo intento"

"Querida, creo que cuando esto acabe, te vendrá bien pasar un tiempo con nosotros", rió Querco. "No es magia, sólo un poco de autoridad. Los niños tienen que saber quien manda"

"Os dije que no podíamos consentirle", protestó Nadya.

"Como si tú consiguieras que parara", masculló Lyosha.

Nadya se disponía a replicar, y no me cabe duda de que todo esto habría terminado en una de nuestras estúpidas discusiones si los demás cachorros no se hubieran acercado, rodeándonos, y mirándonos con curiosidad. Un segundo más tarde, nos bombardeaban con preguntas. Nadya se acuclilló entre ellos, y contestó a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, riéndose con sus ocurrencias, jugando con ellos, acariciando sus cabellos y recibiendo sus besos. Me senté con Tadeo y con mi hermano en una roca, a bastante distancia, para poder contemplarla con tranquilidad. Por una vez en nuestra vida, pasamos horas quietos, simplemente mirando, embebiéndonos de la belleza de la escena, sin impaciencia, sin desear otra cosa que seguir ahí, viendo como disfruta de la compañía de los cachorros, sabiendo que en algún momento será Andros el que la acose con preguntas, el que aprenda a hablar escuchándola, y soñando con que algún día quizá los que corran a su alrededor sean nuestros propios cachorros. No sólo uno, sino muchos. Hijos de nuestra sangre, y de la sangre de otros como nosotros.

Al cabo de un rato, Querco se puso en pie, y pidió atención. Todas las crías obedecieron al momento.

"Es suficiente. Ahora nuestros invitados tienen cosas que hacer. Dentro de unas horas, volverán a dejar al bebé, y podréis despediros, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hubo un coro de protestas, pero una vez más, obedecieron de inmediato. Nadya se levantó, siguiéndoles con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de nuestra vista. A continuación, se volvió hacia nosotros con la sonrisa más dulce que he visto jamás. Es tan hermosa, que sentí como el deseo me recorría las entrañas, empujándome a tomarla entre mis brazos. Me contuve a duras penas, mientras ella caminaba hacia nosotros, y nosotros nos derretíamos con su mera presencia.

"Barenor quería concretar unos cuantos asuntos con vosotros, y ya se está haciendo tarde. ¿Sabréis volver sin mi al poblado?"

"¿Con quién crees que hablas, mujer? Podríamos encontrar ese poblado con los ojos vendados", replicó Lyosha.

"Bien, pues en ese caso, quizá Nadya quiera quedarse. Le mostraré el lugar que hemos preparado para vuestro hijo, y le presentaré a quienes van a hacerse cargo de sus cuidados. Así podrás estar con él hasta casi el último minuto. Pero si prefieres ir con ellos…"

"¿Os importa si me quedo?", preguntó.

Si no prefiriéramos ya hablar con Barenor en privado, su rostro suplicante nos hubiera convencido. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, más como disimulo que porque deseáramos negarnos, y finalmente, nos volvimos hacia ella.

"Bueno… Si prefieres quedarte, supongo que no hay inconveniente", respondió mi hermano.

"¡Genial!", exclamó ella.

En uno de esos arrebatos que últimamente se esfuerza tanto en disimular, y, para nuestro placer, con bastante poco éxito, se abalanzó sobre Lyosha, besándolo fieramente. Después saltó sobre mí, y al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de proporciones épicas por no empujarla al suelo y hacerle el amor ante la vista de todos. Ella percibió mi deseo, y sonrió con picardía, antes de acercarse a Tadeo, y besarlo con suavidad en los labios. Él pareció sorprendido un instante, pero se repuso de inmediato, dedicándole a Nadya la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

Después de despedirse, trotó hacia la elfa y poco después se perdían en una de las cabañas que rodeaban el claro. Me pregunté si mi cara mostraba la misma sonrisa estúpida que la de mi hermano y mi amigo.

"¿Lo dudabas?", replicó Lyosha con una mueca sarcástica, guiándonos a través del bosque.

Lo seguimos, sonrientes. Cualquiera de nosotros podría encontrar el camino de regreso sin problemas, tal y como ha asegurado mi hermano, pero siendo él el mejor rastreador de los tres, no es necesario esforzarse. Tadeo y yo tendríamos que concentrarnos en el terreno, y buscar las señales de nuestro paso por el bosque, pero para Lyosha eso es un juego de niños. Puede seguir nuestros rastros sin siquiera pensar en ello, sin necesidad de prestar demasiada atención. Lo suyo no es sólo el talento nacido de la práctica, es un auténtico don natural. Jamás he conocido a un rastreador tan bueno como él, y dudo que jamás vaya a conocer a ninguno en el futuro. La forma en que el terreno le habla, le cuenta su historia, casi parece magia. Por eso apenas le llevó media hora descubrir la mascarada que a mi me costó horas preparar para él. Y sólo conseguí despistarlo durante ese breve lapso de tiempo porque conozco bien a mi hermano, y la forma en que trabaja. Dudo mucho que otro que no fuera yo, pudiera tenerlo en jaque más de cinco minutos.

Siguiendo sus pasos, llegamos enseguida al poblado, sin que él se confundiera de camino, o tan siquiera dudara en ninguna ocasión. Volvimos a la cabaña que los elfos habían acomodado para nosotros, y nos dejamos caer en el lecho de hierba que hace las veces de alfombra, esperando la visita de Barenor. Permanecimos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Lyosha rompió el silencio, clavando sus ojos en mí.

"Hermano, te lo pido como un favor personal. Piensa en otra maldita cosa"

Reí a carcajadas, al darme cuenta de que he estado pensando en Nadya. Y no precisamente en su personalidad y su forma de trabajar. Y la mente de mi hermano está muy poco acostumbrada al silencio. Más tarde o más temprano, siempre acaba deslizándose hasta las que tiene a su alrededor, atendiendo a sus murmullos, de forma casi inconsciente, indiferente.

"Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo", sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros. "Será mejor que busques otra mente en la que cotillear, hermano"

"¿Y cuál se supone que debo elegir?", replicó con sarcasmo. "¿La de Tadeo?"

"No te lo recomiendo, Alyosha", sonrió éste. "Pero ahí fuera hay decenas de elfos, prueba con uno de ellos"

"Ni loco", murmuró Lyosha. "No puedo leer sus mentes"

"Creí que podías leer la mente de cualquier criatura de la que entendieras su lengua", comentó Tadeo, con curiosidad.

"Y así es", sonrió mi hermano. "Al decir que no puedo, me refiero a que me resulta insoportable. Cuando entro en la cabeza de los elfos, escucho las voces de todos los que habitan en ellos. Si me quedara en ellas un solo minuto, me reventarían el cráneo. Me pregunto cómo lo aguantan ellos"

"Ahí viene Barenor. Pregúntaselo tú mismo", sugerí.

"Para nosotros suenan todas como nuestra propia voz, Aleksei", respondió Barenor, entrando en la cabaña.

"Pero dicen cosas distintas, superpuestas. Y algunas a gritos. Intentan alzarse entre el clamor general, tomar la palabra. Incluso charlan entre ellas", replicó mi hermano con una mueca incómoda ante el recuerdo, aunque con más que evidente curiosidad.

Barenor se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo discutírtelo, pero no es así como yo lo siento. Sólo los escucho realmente cuando quiero hablar con ellos, y en ese momento, su voz suena para mí como una sola. Como mi propia voz"

Lyosha lo consideró durante unos segundos. Finalmente, asintió.

"Y es por eso que piensas que podéis ayudarme a acallar las voces de los mortales"

"Exacto. Hay unas cuantas formas sencillas de conseguirlo, pero tu resistencia a la magia las hace imposibles. No obstante, ya casi hemos llegado a una solución. Estoy seguro de poder darte una respuesta cuando regreséis. Mientras tanto, disfruta de tu estancia en el otro lado. Sabes que perderás tu don en cuanto cruces la puerta"

"Lo sé. Y no te creas que me hace tanta gracia en esta ocasión", masculló.

"Lo entiendo. Pero creo que una parte de tu hermano agradecerá que por una vez estéis en igualdad de condiciones", se burló.

"No quiero que Lyosha pierda su don", protesté irritado. "Quiero poder disfrutar de la mente de Nadya como él lo hace. E incluso me gustaría estar en su mente como él está en la mía, sentirme así de unido a ellos. Pero mi envidia es sana. No quiero que él pierda lo que tiene sólo porque yo no lo consiga. No soy tan egoísta"

"¿Un vampiro altruista?", sonrió Barenor, con cierto sarcasmo. Un sarcasmo que provocó una oleada de furia en mi interior.

"Estás empezando a ofenderme, orejotas", mascullé, intentando reprimir mi ira sin mucho éxito. "Jamás te he dado motivo para dudar de mi palabra. Puedo no ser la criatura más generosa de la tierra con los extraños, pero daría algo más que mi vida por mi familia. Y ellos lo harían conmigo"

"Por supuesto", murmuró contrito. "Lo lamento. Bromeaba, naturalmente, aunque reconozco que no ha sido el más oportuno de los comentarios ¿Por qué no olvidamos este estúpido incidente y nos centramos en lo que os ha traído aquí? Tengo buenas noticias"

"No nos vendrá mal escuchar buenas noticias, para variar", intervino Tadeo. "Adelante, dinos lo que sabes"

El elfo tomó asiento grácilmente frente a nosotros, y esbozó una sonrisa que tiene mucho de maquiavélica. Si los mortales pudieran verlo en este instante, cambiarían todas sus leyendas para dejar de presentarlos como seres bondadosos y amables, incapaces de cualquier acto malvado o violento. Sonreí, anticipándome a las novedades. La faceta cruel de los elfos es sin duda la que más aprecio.

"Los brujos han sufrido un pequeño percance, que los ha retrasado. Los alcanzaréis mucho antes de llegar a las ciénagas, probablemente al tercer día de vuestro viaje. Apenas consiguen avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros al día. Ahora sólo son cinco, y dos de ellos están heridos. Va a ser una masacre"

"¿Cómo es posible? Creí que habían cruzado casi una docena", exclamó Tadeo.

"Las aldeas han estado sufriendo ciertos problemas con los saqueadores", sonrió el elfo. "Los atacaron en el camino, y los tomaron por sorpresa. No tuvieron ni tiempo de usar sus poderes. Cuando consiguieron reagruparse, y espantar a los atacantes, ya había caído la mitad de ellos, y un par estaban gravemente heridos"

"Una lástima. Antes podía ser divertido. Ahora será un paseo", sonreí.

"¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?", inquirió Lyosha.

"Querco se ha asomado, como lo hará a menudo cuando vosotros crucéis. No puede estar mucho tiempo, pero en esta ocasión ha sido suficiente"

No preguntamos a qué se refería, o como podía su hermana 'asomarse' al otro lado. Si no lo había explicado ya, no lo hará por mucho que insistamos. Y en realidad, nos importa un maldito infierno el cómo. Los conjuros de los elfos funcionan, y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber. Si ellos dicen que algo es así, y que es así como debe hacerse, para nosotros es suficiente. Ellos hacen su trabajo, y nosotros el nuestro, y siempre lo hemos organizado de ese modo. Los vampiros no somos demasiado introspectivos, ni innecesariamente curiosos si de combatir hablamos, y eso encaja a la perfección en los planes y con el carácter de los elfos. Preparan el lado místico o arcano de las aventuras, y a nosotros nos dejan en el lugar oportuno, armados como consideremos necesario. Todos sabemos que las dos facciones implicadas cumplirán su parte sin problemas.

"Quizá deberíamos volver a programar el viaje. Forzarnos un poco más para alcanzarlos cuanto antes", comentó Tadeo.

"No será necesario. Las heridas son graves. Se mueven muy lentamente. Es mejor que lleguéis con todas vuestras fuerzas intactas al combate. Allí no resistiréis la magia, salvo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, y eso dificultará vuestra habilidad como guerreros. Ninguno recordáis como era resistir la magia con esfuerzo"

"Pero puede hacerse", replicó Lyosha.

"Por supuesto que puede hacerse, o lo habríamos planeado de otro modo. Pero tendréis que estar despejados, y descansados. Y si me permitís una sugerencia, ya habéis visto que no son capaces de prever las emboscadas"

"Ya lo habíamos previsto", sonreí. "Los tres dudábamos que pudieran percibir nuestros movimientos en el bosque. Por mucho que perdamos al cruzar, tenemos mucha más experiencia que ellos sobre el terreno"

"Saca el mapa, Lyosha", pidió Tadeo. "Con los nuevos datos de los que disponemos, podemos buscar unos cuantos puntos estratégicos donde será fácil emboscarlos. Los vamos a hacer pedazos", concluyó con la más malvada de sus sonrisas.

Con idéntica expresión, mi hermano sacó los mapas de su macuto, y los extendió frente a nosotros. Pasamos horas frente a ellos. Y no porque fuera demasiado complicado calcular cuánto podían moverse, y cuáles serían los puntos más indicados para preparar una trampa. Eso apenas llevó unos minutos. El resto del tiempo lo ocupamos recordando anécdotas y batallas pasadas, riéndonos a carcajadas y disfrutando de las horas previas al combate. Y una vez más, el elfo me recordó porqué aprecio tanto a su especie. Lejos de espantarse con nuestras historias, contribuyó con comentarios mordaces y divertidos, y con sus propias y sangrientas batallas. Si hay una criatura sobre la faz de la tierra con la que un vampiro pueda entenderse a la perfección, ese debe ser un elfo. Finalmente, cuando el atardecer dejó filtrar su luz anaranjada y tenue a través de los ventanales libres de cristal, Barenor se puso en pie, dando por terminada la charla. Lo imitamos de inmediato, ansiosos. Ha llegado el momento de partir. Por fin. Nos guió al exterior, cerca de las lindes del bosque, y pocos segundos después, en una coordinación perfecta y envidiable, Querco llegaba con Nadya junto a nosotros. Nuestra compañera parecía serena, más tranquila, pero una sombra de dolor recorrió sus ojos cuando tendió al pequeño Andros hacia Querco. Murmuró una despedida triste, acariciando su cabello, y se acercó a nosotros.

"¿No vais a despediros de vuestro hijo?", inquirió.

"No será una despedida", repliqué. "Sólo es un 'hasta luego'. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que pueda saber que nos hemos ido"

Aún así, Lyosha y yo nos acercamos hasta él, guardando en la memoria cada rasgo de su pequeña carita. Después de unos segundos, y un par de murmullos apresurados, volvimos junto a Nadya, impacientes, deseando partir. Pero antes de que pudiera poner en voz alta mi impaciencia, Tadeo se volvió hacia nosotros, y nos miró como esperando un asentimiento. Me llevó un segundo recordar que su sangre aún no estaba en nuestro hijo. Asentí sin dudarlo, y Nadya y Lyosha me imitaron de inmediato. Abriendo una herida en sus dedos, Tadeo se acercó al cachorro. Por un instante pareció que, ahíto como estaba después de haber mamado y recibido la sangre de las mujeres, iba a rechazar los dedos extendidos de nuestro amigo. Pero su naricilla se frunció y olfateó ruidosamente, y al instante atrapaba la mano de Tadeo con sus labios y bebía con avidez. Nuestro amigo se mantuvo ahí serenamente, contemplándolo con una sonrisa, sin aparentar tener la más mínima intención de retirarse. Sólo cuando Andy dejó de beber con ganas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, apartó la mano volviendo junto a nosotros, mientras yo le agradecía en silencio su generosidad.

No queriendo retrasar más el momento, Barenor se aproximó a nosotros, y nos dio unas cuantas instrucciones breves. Sentaos, dejad la mente en blanco, esperad a sentir el frío en la piel antes de abrir los ojos. Y marcad el lugar por donde entréis.

"Os observaremos a menudo. Pero recordad, si alguien resulta gravemente herido, volved junto a la puerta y os sacaremos de allí de inmediato. Siempre habrá alguien estudiando las alteraciones de energía en la entrada, y estaréis aquí nada más poner vuestros pies en ella"

Seguimos sus instrucciones, y apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sentí la energía fluir a través de mi cuerpo. No fue doloroso, ni desagradable, pero por un breve instante me pareció que cada una de las moléculas de mi cuerpo se estiraban y alargaban para separarse finalmente en una décima de segundo eterna, y se volvían a juntar encajando con fuerza. Mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí el soplo de la vista en mi cara, y sólo entonces los abrí, inseguro.

A mi alrededor se aparecía un paisaje que nada tenía de extraño o fuera de lo común. Tan solo una densa arboleda y un poco más allá un sendero trazado entre ella que se alejaba caracoleando en ambas direcciones, mostrando decenas de marcas de carros y pisadas. Casi estaba anocheciendo y el sol descendía hacia las montañas, proyectando sobre nosotros la larga sombra de los árboles. Me puse en pie, sintiendo como a mi alrededor, los demás hacían lo mismo, lentamente. Y entonces empecé a notar las diferencias. Sentí el peso del macuto y de mis armas en la espalda, y aunque no era un peso inaguantable, supe que no podría llevarlo durante días y días sin preocuparme de que estuviera ahí. Clavé mi vista en la distancia, y me pareció que un denso tul se había extendido sobre mis ojos. No puedo captar las partículas de polvo filtrándose en la luz, y me cuesta ver los pequeños insectos que revolotean lejos de nosotros. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que tampoco podía oír su zumbido. Inquieto, me concentré en mi olfato. Me costó separar cada olor, cada rastro de los que considero familiares. Y los aromas del bosque me llegan apagados y lejanos. Gruñí, irritado. Lyosha me respondió con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

"Es incómodo, pero enseguida te acostumbrarás"

"¿Tú crees?", mascullé. "Dudo mucho que vaya a acostumbrarme. No veo más allá de mis manos extendidas, creo que me he quedado sordo, y el olor… Por todos los diablos, hermano, casi no puedo ni olerla a ella", terminé, alzando demasiado la voz.

Me incliné sobre Nadya, ansioso por sentir el aroma de su piel, por serenarme con él, y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, olfateé con avidez. El rastro que llegó hasta mi fue leve, tenue. Casi puedo jurar que lo he imaginado. Frustrado, la solté y caminé hasta el sendero, sintiendo el peso del equipaje en mi espalda. El roce del cuero endurecido del arnés. Lo aparté de un manotazo, y volví a gruñir, sintiendo la rabia nacer en mi interior.

"¿Y tú te preguntas por qué volviste?", rugí hacia mi hermano. "¿Quién diablos podría soportar vivir así?"

"Millones de mortales", replicó Lyosha con serenidad.

Clavé mis ojos en él, intentando decidir si iba a permitir que esa actitud tranquila calmara mis nervios, o iba a enfurecerme aún más. Él me sostuvo la mirada tranquilamente, esperando. Suspiré, y sentí como el aire recorría mis pulmones. Oí los latidos de mi corazón, rápidos, inquietos. Y puedo jurar que noté como la sangre recorría mis venas. Me concentré en esas sensaciones olvidadas hace siglos, e intenté serenarme. Sobre todo al ver que los demás parecen estar llevando la situación con bastante más frialdad que yo. Les di la espalda, y me serené un poco al ver que podía escuchar como Lyosha detenía a Nadya. Me tranquilizó reconocer el familiar sonido de sus pasos, aunque llegara a mí mucho más bajo, casi imperceptible. Pero aún tenía una duda que necesitaba solventar cuanto antes. Llevé la mano a mi espalda, y desenvainé mi espada. Sentí el peso del acero en mi mano, pero pude alzarla sin problemas. La giré un par de veces, probé un par de fintas, y la forma experta y familiar en que respondió a mis movimientos, me relajó. Quizá haya perdido fuerza, pero aún podría cargar con una de estas en cada mano. Eso me tranquilizó, y empecé a analizar el resto de mis sentidos con más ecuanimidad. Sentí el murmullo de las ropas de mis compañeros agitarse tras de mí. Concentrándome, pude escuchar los sonidos del bosque. Y desde la distancia, me llegaron los aromas inconfundibles de la civilización. Apagados, casi vacíos, pero están ahí. Me giré para encarar a los demás, y Lyosha me sonrió de nuevo.

"Puedo soportarlo", rezongué. "No demasiado tiempo, pero puedo soportarlo"

"Eso está bien", aprobó. "Anda, vamos. Quiero buscar refugio antes de que se nos eche la noche encima"

Seguimos el sendero caminando a buen paso, y ahora que estoy más tranquilo, debo reconocer que soporto sin mucha dificultad el peso sobre mis hombros. Aún así, es una sensación tan extraña y nueva, que continuamente llevo mis manos hacia las correas de cuero, como queriendo asegurarme de que no se han clavado en mi piel. Pero soy un guerrero. Y un guerrero aprende a adaptarse a las circunstancias, así que aproveché el paseo para hacerme una idea del alcance de mis sentidos, de lo que puedo y no puedo aprender a esperar de ellos. Me concentré el los sonidos, el movimiento del bosque a mi alrededor, y en los olores que a duras penas llegan hasta mi olfato, y sólo me relajé cuando estuve convencido de que ninguna criatura podría superar mis más de mil años de experiencia en combate. Quizá mis sentidos no sean lo que deben ser, pero aún así, funcionan bien. Funcionan bastante bien.

Miré a mi hermano, y a Tadeo, y supe que están haciendo lo mismo, y llegando a las mismas conclusiones. El rostro de Lyosha incluso muestra una media sonrisa satisfecha. Aunque la que parece más tranquila, sorprendentemente, es Nadya. Aunque no debería extrañarme tanto. De todos los presentes, es la única que aún no ha olvidado como se sienten los mortales, lo limitados que eran sus sentidos cuando era humana. Y su expresión me dice que considera la situación actual como una mejora sobre lo que tenía entonces.

Decidí olvidar mi mal humor, y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que ya tenía olvidadas. El hormigueo en mis piernas, el ligerísimo dolor que la grava causa en mis pies, el sabor de la saliva llenando mi boca, el sonido de mi corazón… Y al cabo de un rato, una sensación tan familiar como incómoda, recorrió mi garganta. De forma casi inconsciente, dejé escapar un gruñido apagado. Lyosha se volvió hacia mí, con una muda pregunta pintada en su rostro.

"Estoy sediento", informé. "Creí que habías dicho que no tendríamos sed"

"¿Tú también?", inquirió Tadeo, deteniéndose. "A mi lleva pasándome un buen rato. Llegué a creer que era porque soy el único bebedor de humanos"

Nadya y Lyosha nos sorprendieron celebrando el comentario con dos alegres carcajadas. Sentí como la confusión iba dejando paso a la más familiar sensación de ira. A pesar de las diferencias, es evidente que mi carácter no ha cambiado ni un poco. Lyosha se dio cuenta de nuestra creciente irritación, y se apresuró a contestar.

"Pues claro que estáis sedientos. Hemos estado caminando durante media hora, tragando el polvo del camino. Analizad vuestra sed. Lo que vuestra garganta os pide, es agua, no sangre. Pero no os preocupéis. Si mi memoria – y mi olfato – no me engañan, a la vuelta de ese recodo encontraremos la posada"

Una sonrisa fue abriéndose paso en mis labios a medida que me percataba de la exactitud de esas palabras. Riendo, enganché a Tadeo por el cuello y lo empujé a caminar con más prisa.

"Vamos amigo, el vino nos espera", reí.

Seguimos el camino, y al poco, tal y como había vaticinado Lyosha, una casona de madera se presentó ante nosotros. Percibí el olor de algo asándose en una parrilla, y para mi sorpresa, la saliva inundó mi boca. Apresuré aún más mi paso, y llegué hasta la puerta de la posada. Impaciente, esperé a que Nadya y Lyosha se reunieran con nosotros, y sólo entonces empujé la puerta. Decenas de olores me asaltaron nada más entrar. El olor a comida, a cerrado. El olor del vino y la madera. Y el olor al sudor de decenas de cuerpos mal o nada bañados. Avancé hasta el mostrador, sintiendo como varios pares de ojos se clavaban en nosotros. El posadero, un hombre entrado en años, y aún más entrado en carnes, nos miró con la suspicacia con la que siempre se miraba en esas épocas a los extraños. Y más a extraños tan armados hasta los dientes como nosotros.

"¿Tenéis comida y lecho para cuatro viajeros cansados y sedientos?", inquirí, mientras mi lengua recordaba las suaves cadencias de su idioma.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en comprender mis palabras. Su dialecto debe ser un poco diferente, quizá la entonación o el acento distintos. Pero enseguida, la luz se hizo en sus ojos.

"Por una moneda de plata, os daré un buen jergón y un plato de sabroso caldo", contestó. "Aunque si disponéis de dos monedas, podría daros mis mejores cuartos, y unas percas recién pescadas, asadas a la parrilla con verduras de mi huerto"

Busqué en mi faltriquera, y saqué una moneda de oro. La dejé encima de la madera gastada del mostrador, sujetándola aún con uno de mis dedos.

"Asegúrate de que los cuartos estén limpios y que las sábanas se cambien ahora mismo. Y de que jamás falte el vino en nuestra mesa. Si quedamos satisfechos, habrá otra como esta para ti en cuanto nos vayamos", dije, arrastrando la moneda hacia él.

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente veloz, el posadero llevó la moneda a su boca, y la mordió con fuerza con las muelas. Cuando estuvo seguro de su valor, la hizo desaparecer en las profundidades de su ropa ajada y sucia. Una sonrisa desdentada apareció en sus labios.

"Por supuesto, noble señor. Tomad asiento junto al fuego, y enseguida os llevaré unas jarras de mi mejor hidromiel. Mientras tanto, enviaré a las doncellas a limpiar vuestros cuartos ¿La dama dormirá con las mujeres?"

"La dama dormirá con su hombre", intervino Tadeo, sonriente, antes de que Lyosha y yo tuviéramos tiempo de considerar la mirada lasciva que el hombre le dirigía a Nadya.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Pero sentaos, en un momento os atenderemos", respondió velozmente.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos había indicado, cercana al fuego. Sentí como su calor confortaba los músculos de mi espalda, de un modo que nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. El posadero se apresuró a seguirnos, y a pasar un trapo apestoso sobre la madera, en un intento por parecer pulcro. El hedor del trapo llegó hasta mi nariz, y sonreí torcidamente. Mientras se concentraba en su labor, sonriéndonos de tarde en tarde, se aproximaron dos muchachas, con un claro parecido familiar. Una de ellas dejó encima de la mesa dos jarras de hidromiel de buen tamaño, mientras que la otra colocaba una copa tosca de barro delante de cada uno de nosotros, y las dos nos dirigían sendas sonrisas disimuladas a espaldas del posadero. Cuando terminaron su labor, se separaron de la mesa en la más perfecta representación del candor que he visto jamás, a pesar de que sus miradas y sus sonrisas furtivas tenían muy poco de candorosas. Crucé la vista con Tadeo y con mi hermano, reprimiendo mi risa, sabiendo que ellos habían visto lo mismo que yo. Las muchachas debían ser hijas del posadero, y sin duda el hombre se preocupaba sinceramente por su virtud. Pero algo me dice que hace ya mucho que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Textualmente. Nadya las observó mientras se alejaban, taladrándolas con la mirada.

"Si la dama lo desea, puedo traer un poco de agua fresca para mezclar con el hidromiel. Quizá sea demasiado fuerte para vos, señora"

Nadya lo miró un instante, frunciendo el ceño, y en una representación perfecta, se volvió hacia Tadeo, como haría cualquier mujer con su marido, esperando que él tradujera las palabras del posadero. Tadeo sonrió, y repitió la frase en la lengua natal de Nadya. Ésta rió alegremente.

"¿Demasiado fuerte? ¿Para una rusa? Este tipo debería probar el vodka ilegal que destilaba mi abuelo", comentó mirando a Lyosha, que reía entre dientes.

Tadeo se volvió entonces hacia el posadero, que miraba a Nadya como si proviniera de otro planeta.

"Mi mujer beberá tu brebaje tal y como lo has traído", sonrió.

"Disculpad si os ofendo pero… ¿Qué extraña lengua es esa que habla vuestra mujer, señor?"

"Mi hermano podía tener a la hembra que quisiera en nuestra aldea. Pero es demasiado presuntuoso. Ninguna era lo bastante buena para él, aunque eso no le ha impedido probar a unas cuantas, por si acaso confundía su criterio", expliqué yo, tras soltar una carcajada que sabía que el posadero interpretaría correctamente.

"Ha tenido que llegar hasta las tribus bárbaras para encontrar a una de su agrado. Y no es que le culpemos por ello, aunque es una auténtica potra salvaje", añadió Lyosha, alzando su copa hacia Tadeo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pero sin duda la potra más hermosa que has visto, hermano", replicó Tadeo. "Nada es comparable a la belleza de sus ancas"

Comprendiendo que podía unirse a la broma sin salir perjudicado, el posadero le dirigió un guiño lascivo a Tadeo.

"¿Y no teméis viajar con dos jóvenes sementales, teniendo con vos a tan hermosa potranca?"

Tadeo sonrió distraídamente, rozando el borde de su vaso con un gesto afectado.

"En absoluto. La monto a menudo para tenerla entretenida"

Reímos a carcajadas, y mucho más al ver la mirada confusa de Nadya, que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa cortés.

"A mi posada llegan en ocasiones viajeros del norte, y cuentan historias sobre las tierras de los bárbaros. Dicen que son auténticos expertos en el arte de la monta"

"Es cierto. Estuvimos con ellos unos meses. Lo justo para aprender su idioma y algunas de sus costumbres. Y te aseguro que podrían enseñar a montar a cualquiera", sonrió Tadeo.

"Vamos, hermano, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú ya sabías montar de sobra antes de ese viaje", me burlé.

Rompimos a reír de nuevo, mientras empezaba a sentirme realmente cómodo. A Nadya no le haría ninguna gracia la traducción de esa conversación, pero sin duda es lo que el posadero espera de nosotros. Como para cualquier hombre de su tiempo, las mujeres son para él poco más que ganado, mulas de carga para calentarle la comida y el lecho. Y si se trata de una mujer bárbara como finge ser Nadya, probablemente ni eso. Además, con nuestra actitud y nuestras armas, no podemos hacernos pasar por otra cosa que soldados, y un soldado pasa tanto tiempo en batallas, alejado del calor de las hembras, que siempre se espera de él que sea aficionado a bromear sobre ellas. En otro tiempo, y en otro lugar, los comentarios del posadero hubieran conseguido que le arrancara el cráneo, pero aún a pesar de ellos, en él hay una actitud respetuosa. Considera a Nadya como una propiedad de Tadeo, y jamás se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima. Por respeto a él, no a ella. Pero los tres estamos más que acostumbrados a esa actitud. Quizá sea imperdonable en un hombre del siglo XX, pero no en uno del XIII.


	17. Capítulo16 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, continuamos con el viaje por "el otro lado". Arthe, la otra vez te premié por escribir tanto. A ver si ahora me premias tú a mí por poner otro capítulo, y me regalas alguno de los tuyos :)**

**Hoy no me lío, que no tengo tiempo.**

**Besossss**

**Capítulo 16. ALEKSEI.**

Tal y como esperaba, no fue difícil para ninguno de nosotros tres recordar las costumbres y la lengua de siglos pasados. En comparación, hemos vivido mucho más tiempo con ellas que con las extrañas convenciones modernas. Aún así, agradecí no poder leer la mente. Aún a pesar de la actitud de respeto hacia Tadeo con la que el posadero hace sus bromas, y de lo mucho que se esfuerza por no mirar directamente a Nadya, estoy seguro de que su belleza ya le ha provocado más de un pinchazo en las ingles. Pero tenemos un papel que interpretar, y no es precisamente el de tres caballeros escoltando a una noble dama de la que se espera una virtud más allá de toda duda. Es incluso divertido notar la facilidad con la que recordamos ese tipo de bromas lascivas, repetidas infinidad de veces en infinidad de tabernas, posadas y burdeles, y lo rápidamente que nos ponemos en nuestro papel.

Riendo a carcajadas con la última broma de mi hermano, escancié el vino en las copas, y bebí un buen sorbo, sorprendiéndome de las sensaciones que provoca en mi garganta. Hace mucho que había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor del alcohol recorriéndome las entrañas, sumiendo a mi cabeza en una grata confusión. Pero ese tiempo ha sido mucho mayor para mi hermano y para Tadeo, y siento curiosidad por ver su reacción. Los miré con disimulo por encima de mi copa alzada. Leo tomó la suya y la apuró de un largo trago, sonriendo como un demente al notar su efecto. Tadeo mojó sus labios y bebió en pequeños sorbos, disimulando una sonrisa satisfecha con cada uno de ellos. Cuando posó al fin el vaso, volví a llenar las copas, ante la mirada sonriente y satisfecha del posadero. Nadya parecía dudar ante la copa, no tanto por el licor como por la mugre que parece pegada a ella desde hace generaciones. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros con disimulo, y bebió todo el contenido de un trago, volviendo el vaso del revés sobre la mesa al terminar con un brusco golpe. El posadero respingó, mirándola con genuina admiración.

"Tiene un estómago de hierro, amigo", rió Leo. "Deberías probar el licor que ellos destilan. Te tiraría de espaldas"

El posadero sonrió, y se apresuró a hacer una seña a una de sus hijas para que trajera más vino, presintiendo que esas dos jarras no tardarían en vaciarse. Llené de nuevo las copas, y las alzamos en un brindis silencioso, sonrientes y relajados, mientras nuestro anfitrión nos observaba, satisfecho.

"¿Y a dónde os dirigís ahora, si no es indiscreción preguntarlo?"

"Al sur", respondí, dejando la copa en la mesa, y usando la manga para limpiar los restos de bebida de mis labios.

"Donde puedan necesitar los servicios de tres hombres como nosotros"

"Pues estáis de enhorabuena", sonó una voz desde una de las mesas situadas a nuestras espaldas.

Nos volvimos para ver a un hombre de tamaño descomunal caminando hacia nosotros. Por si el tamaño de sus músculos no fuera una pista suficiente, el largo y pesado mandil de cuero que vestía confirmó la idea que me había formado acerca de su profesión. Sin duda era un herrero.

"Soy Juan, el herrero", se presentó. "Y si vosotros sois lo que aparentáis, seréis bien recibidos en la aldea de Belburgo, a tres días de camino. Están teniendo problemas con los saqueadores", explicó, tomándonos tal y como esperábamos cuando preparamos nuestras ropas, por soldados de fortuna.

"Bueno es saberlo", agradeció Tadeo. "Llevamos muchos días de camino, no nos vendrá mal un poco de trabajo para llenar nuestras bolsas"

El herrero hizo un gesto en dirección a los bancos en que nos sentábamos. Asentimos. El único modo de recibir noticias de lugares lejanos en esos tiempos, era charlar con los forasteros, y el hombre consideraría una descortesía que no le permitiéramos sentarse a nuestra mesa.

"Dudo que necesitéis de trabajo para vivir", sonrió. "Vendiendo cualquiera de vuestras armas, tendríais comida y cama durante años. El trabajo de la empuñadura es magnífico. Si la hoja está a la altura, valdrán una fortuna"

Sabiendo lo que él buscaba con ese comentario, desenvainé uno de mis mandobles con gesto distraído, mientras observaba con disimulo la conversación que Tadeo y Nadya mantienen en mi lengua natal con apresurados susurros. No tuve ninguna duda de que ha estado explicándole toda la conversación anterior, ya que él parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dominar su risa, mientras que Nadya aparenta estar al borde de un monumental ataque de furia. Reprimiendo mi propia hilaridad, sujeté el arma por la hoja y la tendí hacia el herrero. El hombre la tomó en sus manos con gesto reverente. Y no es para menos. Es un arma espléndida. Si en algo tiene buen criterio mi hermano, además de en cuestión de mujeres, es eligiendo armas. Juan estudió el filo con talante profesional, y usando las dos manos, extendió el mandoble frente a sí, calibrándolo. Cuando pareció satisfecho, me lo tendió de nuevo con cierto esfuerzo. Lo recogí con una sola mano, despreocupadamente y él me miró fijamente, con renovado respeto.

"¿Lo usáis a una mano?", inquirió atónito.

Asentí, mientras tomaba otro largo trago de licor. Noté como empezaba a hacerme efecto, aligerando el peso de mis preocupaciones, y haciéndome más sensible a la risa.

"Si sois la mitad de buenos de lo que parecéis, en Belburgo agradecerán vuestros servicios", comentó con admiración.

Los tres celebramos su comentario con una carcajada. No soy el único al que empieza a afectarle el vino.

"Somos los mejores", exclamó Leo, alzando su copa. "¿Acaso ves alguna cicatriz?"

El hombre asintió, tomando ese comentario como la prueba definitiva de nuestra valía. Sin duda ha visto a un puñado de hombres capaces de manejar un mandoble a una sola mano, pero ver a tres de ellos juntos y sin ninguna herida visible, es algo fuera de lo común. No es fácil dedicarse a un oficio como el que él nos atribuye durante años, y no tener ningún recuerdo evidente de antiguas batallas. Lo normal es que a nuestra edad ya tuviéramos varias cicatrices, o que nos faltara alguna parte del cuerpo. Una oreja, o quizá un ojo o una mano. Él no tiene porqué saber que cualquiera de nosotros ya ha perdido varios de esos miembros en más de una ocasión.

"Es curioso. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos visitas de tierras lejanas. Y en menos de dos días, ya sois el segundo grupo de extranjeros que visita nuestra aldea", comentó el herrero.

Fingí no alterarme por su comentario, mostrando tan solo un educado interés.

"¿Ah, sí?", murmuré, mirando fijamente el interior de mi copa.

El hombre me observó un instante con suspicacia, intentando leer la verdad en mis ojos. Finalmente, pareció satisfecho de nuestra sinceridad, y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro preocupado.

"Gente extraña, no como vosotros", masculló. "Mi hermano los vio en el bosque, después de que dejaran la aldea. Dice…", dudó. "Él cree que practican magia negra", terminó en un apresurado susurro, persignándose velozmente.

Fingimos irritación, gruñendo con rabia e imitando su gesto como si fuera algo natural para nosotros solicitar la ayuda de los dioses. Encantado con la reacción, el herrero continuó su historia.

"Que Dios me proteja y me perdone, pero mi hermano dice que los vio recreando un ritual diabólico. Hablaban en lenguas extrañas, y jura que estaban invocando al mismísimo diablo. Llegó a casa demacrado, temblando. Y mi hermano no es un hombre que se asuste con facilidad. Seguían el mismo camino que vosotros, así que tened cuidado"

"Has visto nuestros mandobles y sabes que los alquilamos al mejor postor. No me importaría ponerlos al servicio de Dios sin cobrarle nada a cambio", masculló Tadeo. "Si los encontramos, los que tendrán que tener cuidado son ellos"

El herrero asintió aprobador, sonriendo abiertamente a Tadeo. En ese momento, las hijas del posadero interrumpieron nuestra charla, poniendo frente a nosotros unas cuantas bandejas repletas de verdura y pescado. El olor de la comida hizo rugir mis tripas, y me abalancé sobre la comida con el hambre atrasada de tres siglos. Las percas estaban grasientas y aceitosas, y si habían sido pescadas esa mañana, yo soy un ángel caído del cielo. Pero a ninguno nos importó lo más mínimo. Para nosotros, esos eran los manjares dignos de un rey. Mi hermano, Tadeo y yo, dimos buena cuenta de una cantidad ingente de alimento, pero Nadya, que aún debe recordar como sabe la comida de los mortales, se limitó a picotear una de las percas con expresión de desagrado.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando nos dimos por satisfechos, pero aún con el estómago lleno hasta reventar, nuestras gargantas seguían ansiando el licor. Llegaron nuevas jarras, con nuevas sonrisas, mientras el herrero se disculpaba, sinceramente apenado por dejar nuestra compañía. Pero tendría que levantarse con el alba, y no podría hacerlo si seguía compartiendo nuestro vino.

El posadero y sus hijas desaparecieron poco después, ocupados en alguna labor en la cocina. Sólo entonces, Nadya empezó a hablar furiosamente, espetando imaginativas maldiciones rusas en contra de nuestra actitud. Los vapores del licor consiguieron que su rabia sólo provocara nuestras carcajadas.

"Estás borracha", acusó Leo, entre risas, casi balbuceando, mientras Tadeo y yo celebrábamos el comentario con carcajadas.

Nadya suspiró, sabiendo que de nada iba a valer su rabia, y terminó por esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Con dificultad, tendí la jarra hacia su vaso, e intenté llenarlo, riendo de nuevo al ver que ya estaba vacía.

"¿Intentáis emborracharme para aprovecharos de mí?", preguntó con su sonrisa más sugerente.

"Ni se nos había pasado por la imaginación, querida", respondí, intentando sin mucho éxito componer un gesto de dignidad ofendida.

"A mi sí", replicó Tadeo, en tono ligero, empujando su propia copa hacia ella con uno de sus dedos.

Nadya sonrió, y apuró la bebida de un trago, mientras Leo y yo celebrábamos el gesto golpeando la mesa con fuertes palmadas.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos, y probar lo bueno que es ese brebaje de los elfos", replicó Nadya.

"Aguafiestas", masculló Leo, aunque obedeciendo al momento. Los ojos empiezan a cerrársele de cansancio, o quizá por culpa de todo el vino que se ha echado entre pecho y espalda. Y yo no estoy mucho mejor.

Me puse en pie igualmente, dispuesto a complacerla, cuando sentí una opresión en mi vientre. Recordé el motivo al instante, y reprimiendo una mueca de repugnancia, llamé a mi hermano, que ya caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina, con la intención de llamar al posadero y pedirle que nos guiara hacia nuestros cuartos. Él se volvió para mirarme.

"Espera. Hay algo que debemos hacer antes de encerrarnos en nuestros cuartos. No sé lo efectivo que será ese brebaje de los elfos, y no me parece buena idea que salgamos borrachos perdidos en plena noche", expliqué, sintiéndome súbitamente sereno.

"¿Qué?", inquirió Leo, con gesto burlón. "¿Quieres que llame a las hijas del posadero para que nos calienten la cama? Recuerda que aquí no nos regeneraremos", añadió mirando divertido a Nadya. Ella respondió con un bufido furioso.

"Ojalá fuera algo tan grato", mascullé. "Tendremos que usar la letrina. Si mi olfato no me engaña, está junto al cobertizo"

Mi hermano y Tadeo compusieron un gesto de desagrado, y parecieron dispuestos a negarse. Pero al cabo de un segundo, debieron sentir en sus cuerpos la misma presión que yo estoy sintiendo en el mío. Con un gesto incómodo me siguieron al exterior, arrastrando a Nadya con nosotros. Fui el primero en usar el agujero excavado en el suelo, y Nadya entró tras de mí, arrugando la nariz. Poco después, Tadeo y Leo discutieron apresuradamente, empujándose el uno al otro, intentando retrasar el momento lo más posible. Cuando Leo, que había resultado vencedor en el intercambio y entró en último lugar, se reunió con nosotros, bufó ruidosamente.

"Jamás, nunca jamás, por nada de este maldito mundo, me harás volver aquí", masculló. "Prefiero mil veces luchar contra los elementales"

Sin una palabra que pudiera alimentar más su irritación, le tendí el odre con la bebida de los elfos. Tomó un trago antes de tendérmela y tras imitarlo, yo la pasé a Tadeo, mientras sentía como la cabeza se me despejaba con rapidez.

"Demonios. Malditos elfos", gruñó Leo. "Nos hemos gastado una fortuna en vino, y ya estoy más sereno de lo que jamás había estado"

Entre risas, lo arrastré de nuevo al interior. Localizamos al posadero, que nos guió a las habitaciones con gesto servil, sin duda intentando ganarse la moneda que mi hermano le había prometido. Los cuartos eran humildes, aunque amplios y bien ventilados. Y mi olfato me confirmó que las sábanas se habían cambiado por unas frescas y limpias, recién blanqueadas al sol de la mañana. El suelo se había fregado hace poco, arrancando a duras penas parte de la capa de suciedad y grasa que cubría la madera. Agradecí el esfuerzo, sabiendo que la limpieza no era precisamente la baza más fuerte de los mortales de su tiempo. No es que me importe. Cualquiera de nosotros ha tendido su cuerpo sobre camas mucho peores que esas en muchas más ocasiones de las que podemos recordar. Nadya y Tadeo entraron en su habitación, y sólo cuando Leo y yo nos hubimos acomodado en la nuestra y los pasos del posadero se perdieron en la distancia, dejé escapar un suspiro satisfecho.

"No ha ido mal para ser la primera noche"

"Ha ido genial", replicó Leo, dejándose caer en la cama. "Por suerte, el brebaje de los elfos me ha despertado. Se me estaban cerrando los ojos. ¿Aguantaré toda la noche sin dormir?"

"Espero que sí. Yo aguanté dos noches. Hasta que al final me rindió el cansancio"

"El que de seguro aguantará será Tadeo. Y no me gustaría estar en su pellejo", sonrió maliciosamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sabiendo a que se refiere, y sin sorprenderme demasiado porque haya pensado lo mismo que yo. Quizá a Milena le haya parecido una idea muy astuta hacer pasar a Tadeo por el hombre de Nadya al menos una de las noches, y permitirle así gozar de su compañía en solitario, pero tanto Leo como yo sabemos que no le pondrá una sola mano encima. Se sentará en el punto más alejado de la habitación, y se pasará horas mirándola mientras duerme. Enamorado o no, su honor es lo primero, y el valor que le da a nuestra amistad le sigue a muy poca distancia.

"Es mejor que intente dormir un rato. Mañana tendremos que estar despejados. Si los brujos pasaron por aquí hace dos días, no debieron atacarlos mucho después de dejar el bosque"

"Con un poco de suerte, los encontraremos pasado mañana. A más tardar al anochecer", asintió Leo. "Si no recuerdo mal, había varios sitios más que adecuados para emboscarlos en esa zona"

"Revísalos mientras duermo. Busca los mejores lugares, y lo hablaremos por la mañana, en cuanto dejemos la aldea", comenté, dejándome caer sobre el jergón.

Dormir, pensé mientras los ojos se me cerraban de forma casi inconsciente. Poder soñar de nuevo. Poder descansar la mente durante horas. Sentí como mis labios trazaban una sonrisa, mientras me hundía más y más en una grata inconsciencia. Creí que apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos, cuando unas manos me sacudieron. El sol ya despuntaba a través de la ventana. Había dormido durante horas. Con un gruñido molesto, extendí los brazos, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos y agarrotados. No va a ser fácil llevar la carga esta mañana. Pero cuando me puse en pie, mi cuerpo pareció responder sin problemas. Me estiré una vez más, mientras Leo me observaba burlón.

"Has caído como una piedra", rió. "Si no fuera porque escuchaba tus ronquidos, hubiera pensado que estabas muerto"

"Yo no ronco", protesté estúpidamente.

"Ya lo creo que roncas", rió. "Pero no te preocupes. Esos gruñidos han resultado ser de gran utilidad. Me han mantenido despierto toda la noche"

"¿Has avisado ya a Nadya y a Tadeo?", inquirí, intentando cambiar de tema.

"No ha hecho falta. Los he oído bajar hace unos minutos. Te dije que se mantendría despierto. Ha estado dando vueltas toda la maldita noche", sonrió con malicia. "De arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Creo que ha gastado todo el condenado suelo"

"Hoy seré yo el que comparta su cama. Y te aseguro que también me mantendré despierto toda la noche. Aunque no será paseando por la habitación como lo consiga", repliqué, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Me da igual. Hoy me toca a mí dormir. El único torturado será Tadeo una vez más", concluyó alegremente, terminando de recoger las bolsas, y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Al verlo dirigirse hacia ella, un recuerdo oculto se deslizó de puntillas en mi mente consciente. Fruncí el ceño, intentando aprehenderlo, por completo pero fue inútil. En otro momento, no habría dudado de mis recuerdos, pero esta noche la había pasado durmiendo, y quién sabe lo que puede pasar cuando duermes. Por la pura fuerza de la costumbre, intenté deslizar mi mente hasta la de Leo, y reprimí un gruñido de insatisfacción al encontrarme con la nada. Había olvidado que no podré leer la mente en este plano. No estoy tan despejado como pensaba.

"Leo", llamé. Él se volvió para mirarme. "Creo que he tenido un sueño"

"¿En serio?", preguntó interesado, acercándose un par de pasos.

"Supongo. Porque las hijas del posadero no han estado aquí, ¿verdad?"

Leo rió entre dientes, y pareció concentrase en los escasos sonidos que alcanza a escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Si no fuera por Nadya, ese hombre recibiría esta mañana dos monedas en lugar de una. Pero nunca me ha gustado pagar sólo por ver el género", susurró, sonriente.

"Es una buena noticia. Puestos a soñar después de tantos siglos, esas jóvenes no son precisamente el tema que yo hubiera elegido", reí.

"Tampoco sería un mal tema. Son un ejemplo de tenacidad, te lo aseguro", replicó con una carcajada. "Y con esas camisas de dormir, casi parecían bellas"

"Pero las echaste, ¿no?"

"Casi enseguida, hermano", rió, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Casi enseguida"

Lo seguí, respondiendo a sus risas con las mías. Casi enseguida, por supuesto. Tras dejar pasar el tiempo justo para recordar que Nadya dormía en la habitación contigua, y echar un buen vistazo a lo que iba a rechazar. Ambos sabemos que desde que se unió a Nadya jamás se le ocurriría dejar entrar a una mortal en su lecho, pero sin duda en la exquisita educación que recibió de Milena, han quedado un par de lagunas importantes. Y todas hacen referencia a que mi hermano no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo decir que no a según que propuestas.

Descendimos las gastadas escaleras de madera para reunirnos con Nadya y Tadeo en la planta baja que hace las veces de posada. Los olores del desayuno asaltaron mi adormecido olfato, pero en esta ocasión no me provocaron el pinchazo de ansiedad en las tripas que había sentido la noche anterior. Incluso diría que mi estómago se encogió un poco al sentir el aroma de la grasa de la parrilla. Sin duda a los demás les ocurre lo mismo que a mí, porque Tadeo y Nadya están sentados, charlando y ningún plato adorna su mesa. Y cuando el posadero trotó hasta Leo, ofreciéndole unas 'deliciosas gachas' y un poco de carne fría, mi hermano lo rechazó, torciendo el gesto. Abrió la faltriquera, y le tendió la moneda que le había prometido, sin duda tan deseoso de alejarse del olor de la comida cuanto antes. El posadero se deshizo en agradecimientos y reverencias que aceptamos distraídamente, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra compañera.

Nadya nos recibió con una sonrisa radiante, el rostro alegre y descansado después de haber dormido toda la noche, al igual que yo. El aspecto de Tadeo es bien distinto. Está demacrado, y en torno a sus ojos destacan dos preocupantes círculos lívidos. Parece agotado. Empecé a considerar que quizá nuestras previsiones de descanso han sido demasiado optimistas, como ya señaló Barenor. Decidí que haríamos una pausa en nuestro camino al mediodía. Comeríamos un poco, y mi hermano y Tadeo podrían descansar. Aunque Leo tiene mucho mejor aspecto estoy seguro de que el cansancio terminará por poseerlo. Parar un par de horas no nos retrasará demasiado, y más teniendo en cuenta que los brujos están mucho peor que nosotros.

Nos despedimos del posadero – y de sus ofendidas hijas – y comenzamos nuestro camino, con Nadya charlando animadamente, y Tadeo concentrado en cada uno de sus pasos, manteniendo un obstinado silencio. Quizá sea sólo el cansancio, o quizá haya algo más, pero sin poder leer su mente no podré saberlo a menos que le pregunte directamente, y eso es algo que no pienso hacer. Al menos de momento.

El sol había alcanzado ya su cenit, cuando sugerí que hiciéramos un alto para descansar. La rapidez con la que Leo aceptó, me confirmó lo que yo ya esperaba. Está cansado, aunque mataría a cualquiera con tal de no reconocerlo. Nadya también parece fatigada, a pesar de que su macuto es con diferencia el más ligero, y ella no lleva ningún arma que pese sobre sus espaldas. Qué demonios, hasta a mí, que he descansado toda la maldita noche, me vendría bien parar un rato. Caminamos unos metros más buscando un lugar adecuado, cuando hasta mis oídos llegó el sonido del agua corriente. El río. Entonces habíamos recorrido un trecho mucho mayor del que yo esperaba. Podríamos detenernos a descansar sin alterar nuestras previsiones. Me adentré en la maleza, seguido de cerca por los demás, apartando hojas y ramas, siguiendo el sonido del agua. Al fin, después de caminar unos minutos eternos, la ribera apareció ante mis ojos, y la belleza del paisaje detuvo por un instante mi respiración. El agua es prístina y cristalina, pequeñas hojas se deslizan perezosamente por su superficie y densos sauces dejan caer sus ramas en ella, acariciando su superficie. El sol se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles, trazando brillantes senderos hasta el agua y las orillas, y decenas de pájaros agradecen el sol cantando en sus ramas. Solté el macuto, y valoraba la idea de sumergirme en esas aguas, cuando Leo apareció junto a mí, peleándose con los nudos de sus botas. Un par de minutos después, los tres nos zambullíamos en el río. El agua helada cortaba mi piel, pero despejó mi cabeza, mucho más que todo el descanso de la noche anterior. Entusiasmado con la extraña sensación de frío en mi cuerpo, tardé unos segundos en percatarme de lo que le faltaba a esa escena, mientras braceaba enérgicamente para evitar que mis músculos se entumecieran.

"Vamos, Nadya", llamé. "El agua está fría, pero te sentará bien"

"Necesito ayuda", masculló irritada. "No tengo ni idea de cómo deshacer estos nudos"

Los tres reímos a carcajadas, mientras ella tiraba con saña de las tiras de su corpiño. Estaba a punto de salir a ayudarla, cuando un segundo demasiado tarde percibí un movimiento en la maleza. El tiempo pareció congelarse a mi alrededor, envolviéndome en un denso y pesado manto que me impedía avanzar, mientras intentaba salir del agua a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta. Percibí cada movimiento, cada cambio en el paisaje, mientras la escena se desarrollaba a cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Intenté llegar hasta ella, vagamente consciente de que mi hermano y Tadeo me seguían con idéntica lentitud, y un enorme jabalí cargaba hacia nuestra compañera. Grité para advertirla, y ella se giró hacia el animal. Supe que no llegaría a tiempo. Que ese monstruo caería sobre ella, y ella no podría defenderse, mientras me maldecía por no haber estado más atento. Deslicé el puñal escondido en el brazal hasta mi mano, y una parte de mi mente registró que mi hermano y Tadeo hacían lo mismo, pero la posición de Nadya, entre nosotros y el jabalí nos impedía lanzar. En nuestro mundo, no lo habría dudado, y mucho menos lo habría dudado Leo, con su magnífica puntería. Pero aquí no confío lo bastante en mis sentidos. Podría herirla por error, y entonces estaría totalmente expuesta. Condenada. El animal la heriría gravemente, y tendríamos que regresar para que pudiera regenerarse, abandonando la misión que no había hecho más que comenzar. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de correr para alejarse del animal, Nadya se dejó caer al suelo. Pensé que intentaba protegerse, pero no le serviría de nada con media tonelada de bestia cargando hacia ella. Cuando el jabalí llegó hasta ella, cerré los ojos un único segundo, como si con eso fuera a desaparecer la escena, y al abrirlos no fueran a mostrarme más que el paisaje y la belleza del día. Pero cuando volví a mirar, el animal caía rodando a sus pies, chillando enloquecido. Fue la oportunidad que necesitábamos para arrojar nuestras armas. Dos segundos después, tres lanzamientos certeros le alcanzaban, acabando con su vida. Salimos del agua, y nos aseguramos de que estuviera muerto. Un silencio más atronador que el piar de los pájaros parece haberse extendido por el claro. Corrimos hacia Nadya, esperando encontrarla histérica, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, pero su rostro sólo muestra una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Cómo…?", empezó Leo, aturdido y nervioso.

Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, volaron hacia las manos de Nadya. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y alzó la mano derecha, en la que sostiene una daga ensangrentada de buen tamaño.

"Os dije que teníais que permitirme llevar un arma", espetó alegremente.

Leo le arrancó el puñal de las manos sosteniéndolo como si quemara. Lo estudió unos segundos, y se volvió hacia Tadeo con gesto acusador. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo apenas. Tras ver el cruce de miradas, Nadya trotó hacia Tadeo, riendo, encantada con su hazaña.

"¿Lo has visto? Lo hice tal y como me dijiste. Me dejé caer al suelo, y ataqué. Hacia arriba", canturreó.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, querida", aprobó Tadeo.

"¿Tú le has enseñado a usar un arma?", rugí.

"No mates al mensajero, Aleksei. Yo me he limitado a decirle lo que podía hacer con una daga oculta en la bota. El resto no es cosa mía"

"Ni se te ocurra mentirnos, Tadeo", bramó Leo, que se había aproximado al animal muerto, y estudiaba el corte de la afilada daga de Nadya. "No se hace un corte como este sin saber como sujetar un arma ¿Crees que porque hayamos perdido algunos sentidos nos hemos vuelto idiotas?"

Tadeo le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, mientras yo sentía como la ira crecía en mi interior. Lo aprecio. Lo quiero. Es mi amigo, y daría la vida por él, y respeto su criterio y lo que siente por Nadya. Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Intentaba controlar a duras penas mis nervios, dispuesto a interrogarlo, a intentar encontrar el motivo que lo ha llevado a contravenir todas y cada una de nuestras indicaciones y enseñar a nuestra joven mujer a combatir, cuando Nadya se situó frente a él, mirándonos con reproche.

"Él no me ha enseñado. Es cierto que yo se lo pedí, pero se negó. No quería ofenderos. Y no tenéis ningún derecho a sospechar de él", gruñó.

"Nadya, no es necesario…", empezó Tadeo.

"Sí es necesario", lo interrumpió. "No le echéis la culpa a él, echádmela a mí. He estado entrenándome a escondidas con Mimí"

"¿Qué tú has hecho qué?", rugió Leo. "Maldita sea, mujer, ¿es que no se te puede dejar sola ni un segundo?"

"Al parecer ha sido una suerte que lo haya hecho", replicó ella con altivez.

No hay en su expresión el más mínimo rastro de temor, o sumisión. Sólo seguridad, y orgullo por el trabajo bien hecho. Supe que jamás volverá a aterrorizarse. Ese jabalí ha conseguido en unos segundos lo que todas nuestras atenciones no consiguieron en meses. Nadya ya no tiene miedo. Ya no es una niña asustada. Es una mujer valiente, segura de sí misma y dispuesta a todo. Es una reina. Nuestra reina.

Deslumbrados por su determinación, seducidos por su aspecto fiero, la rodeamos con nuestros brazos, mientras el miedo nos abandonaba para dejar paso a un orgullo sin fin.

"¿Te das cuenta de que ese animal podría haberte matado? ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros entonces?", susurré.

"Si hubiera corrido sería peor. No podría llegar a vosotros antes de que me alcanzara. Lo vi al instante", musitó, devolviéndonos el abrazo. "No pensé, sólo reaccioné", añadió, mirando de reojo a Tadeo. El sonrió una vez más, demostrando su aprobación.

"Ese fue un buen consejo", concedió Leo. A continuación se separó de ella, y se encaró a Tadeo. "Lo siento, amigo. No debimos desconfiar de ti"

"No hay nada que sentir. Yo hubiera actuado igual de estar en vuestro lugar", replicó Tadeo con un gesto magnánimo. Bajó la vista, y contempló al animal muerto. "Pensaba comer un poco de pan de los elfos, pero ese jabalí parece más apetitoso. ¿Qué os parece si olvidamos todo esto, y encendemos un buen fuego?"

"Esa es la mejor idea del día", aprobé. "Llevamos una media excelente, podemos permitirnos perder un par de horas"

"Estupendo", dijo Leo, mientras se dirigía a recoger algunas ramas para prender la hoguera. "Y si nos da tiempo, quizá puedas hacer guardia mientras cierro los ojos un rato. Me muero de curiosidad por recordar cómo era eso de dormir, y este es un buen momento. Creo que me hace falta"

Sonreí, aprobando su actitud. Está mucho menos agotado que Tadeo, y algo me dice que probablemente pueda llegar hasta el siguiente pueblo sin detenerse, pero sabe que si él no reconoce necesitar descanso, nuestro amigo tampoco lo hará. Tras dirigirle una última mirada a Nadya, como queriendo asegurarme que de verdad está con nosotros, y que todo ha terminado bien, lo ayudé a preparar la hoguera, mientras Tadeo desollaba al animal con movimientos inexpertos, intentando guiarse sólo por lo que ha visto hacer a los humanos. Probablemente desperdició gran cantidad de carne, pero eso es lo de menos. Ninguno de nosotros está realmente hambriento. O eso pensaba. Cuando el olor de la carne asándose al fuego en el improvisado rustidor que Nadya ha construido con un par de varas en forma de horquilla, la boca se me llenó de saliva, y mi estómago rugió con expectante anticipación. Devoramos una cantidad sorprendente de alimento, antes de dejarnos caer, ahítos, alejándonos de la comida y de su olor.

Leo fue el primero en buscar un lugar cómodo donde tumbarse, colocando el macuto tras su nuca para que le sirviera de improvisada almohada. Apenas unos segundos después de haber dejado caer su cabeza en él, dormía profundamente. Tadeo lo imitó poco después, cayendo igualmente en la inconsciencia casi al momento.

Nadya se acurrucó junto a mí, sin apartar la vista de los dos hombres dormidos, sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Estás enfadado?", susurró, al cabo de unos deliciosos minutos en los que fui totalmente consciente del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, una sensación de la que sólo puedo disfrutar cuando su piel eternamente gélida se templa gracias a nuestros juegos bajo las sábanas.

Consideré mi respuesta un instante. No estoy enfadado con ella. Me siento demasiado orgulloso como para eso. Pero si dejo pasar este tema sin decirle nada, se volverá más y más imprudente. Y puede que en otra ocasión se arriesgue demasiado.

"No", respondí al cabo de unos segundos, mientras ella no apartaba sus ojos preocupados e inquietos de mi rostro, analizando cada pequeño cambio en mi expresión. "Pero si muy preocupado, Nadya. No puedes hacer algo así sin consultarnos"

"Pero si os lo hubiera consultado, jamás me lo habríais permitido. Y tendría que hacerlo a escondidas, exactamente igual que he hecho", protestó.

Reprimí una risa ante la indiscutible lógica del comentario, y tras debatirme largo rato conmigo mismo, tomé una decisión, esperando que no provoque uno de los monumentales enfados de Leo. La última vez que hice algo así sin consultarlo con él, habríamos llegado a las manos de no ser por la providencial intervención de Nadya. Lo cierto que es que después comprendió que me había llevado a actuar de ese modo, y cual era el motivo que me había movido a permitir que Árvidas se saltara una de nuestras órdenes con mi total aprobación. Pero eso fue mucho después. No es tarea sencilla meter en esa dura cabeza suya una idea que pueda poner en peligro grave a alguien a quien aprecie.

"Aún así, Mimí no es la más adecuada para enseñarte. Un cojo enseñando a otro a correr", mascullé. "Hubiera preferido que Tadeo no obedeciera nuestros deseos en ese tema. Él si podría entrenarte de forma apropiada"

"Lo intenté, pero os respeta demasiado. Dijo que tendría que hacerlo a escondidas, y que de ningún modo quería mentiros"

Asentí. Es exactamente lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo.

"Te diré lo que haremos. Cuando volvamos, Leo y yo te ayudaremos a aprender unas cuantas cosas. Pero tienes que prometerme que jamás las pondrás en práctica sin nuestra aprobación"

"¡Pero Lyosha, eso es absurdo!", gimió. "Es precisamente para los momentos en los que no puedo detenerme a consultar con vosotros para lo que quiero aprender a defenderme"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Nadya", sonreí. "Los dos sabemos que estás muy lejos de serlo. Has entendido perfectamente a qué me refiero. Lo que aprendas será para defenderte en un caso extraordinario, pero no para que tomes iniciativas absurdas por tu cuenta y riesgo"

"Soy una mujer adulta, Lyosha. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones", replicó con gesto de dignidad ofendida.

"Serías una mujer adulta si fueras mortal. Entre los nuestros, apenas eres un cachorro, y lo sabes", respondí, intentando dominar mi irritación.

Sus labios se fruncieron con rabia en una línea fina y obstinada. No parece dispuesta a rendirse, o tan siquiera a aceptar que hay una cierta lógica en mi explicación. Es la mujer más testaruda que he conocido jamás. Por si fuera poco, siempre ha vivido sola, haciendo su voluntad y rigiendo su vida de la forma que más le convenía, sin la protección o la ayuda de nadie, convenciéndose de que puede hacer frente a cualquier cosa gracias a la fuerza de su carácter. Y probablemente entre los mortales, así era. Pero en nuestro mundo, un carácter fuerte sin nada más para apoyarlo, sólo consigue que seas un montón de cenizas muy digno. Me debatí entre la ira y el orgullo. Por una parte, tiene todas las cualidades que yo admiro: valor, lealtad, determinación, orgullo… Pero por la otra, todas y cada una de esas cualidades puede ponerla en peligros que ni tan siquiera es capaz de imaginar. Y no puedo arriesgarme a perderla. Ahora que sé lo que es tenerla, no podría vivir sin ella. Empecé a reconsiderar mi ofrecimiento, y ella debió de verlo en mis ojos. Cambió inmediatamente su expresión molesta, por otra dulce y negociadora.

"¿Dónde estaría ahora si no hubiera contravenido vuestras órdenes? Ese jabalí me habría partido en dos"

"Eso es verdad", reconocí. "Pero esto es exactamente a lo que me refería al hablar de un caso extraordinario. Nadya, incluso yo mismo pensaba que jamás volvería a tomar el acero en mis manos, y mírame. Aquí estoy, en un lugar al que nunca pedí volver, sentado con mi joven mujer y llevando dos mandobles a mi espalda"

"Y cuando los brujos me atacaron, ¿también fue un caso excepcional?"

"No necesitaste de armas para protegerte en esa ocasión, querida. Lo hiciste muy bien tú sola", sonreí. "Escucha, he dicho que te enseñaremos, y lo haremos. Pero tú debes entender que no hay muchas ocasiones en las que una mujer del siglo XX como tú vaya por el mundo con una daga escondida en sus botas. Y si se presenta la ocasión propicia para hacerlo, reconoce que sin duda será algo que deberías contarnos"

Ella lo consideró durante un rato, concentrada, mirando sus manos. Por un lado, su espíritu independiente y orgulloso le impide reconocer que, en más ocasiones de las que ella desearía, necesita aún de nuestra ayuda y nuestra protección. Y por el otro, entiende la lógica de mis argumentos, y sabe que no me arrancará un trato mejor.

"Está bien", concedió al fin. Sonrió. "De todos modos, dudo mucho que fuera de aquí pudiera disimular un puñal entre mi ropa. Hace falta llevar todas estas capas de tela absurda para poder esconder algo tan grande"

"En tu ropa no podrías esconder ni una cerilla", mascullé. Ella me respondió con una carcajada alegre.

"Y hablando de ropa. Yo soy la única que no ha podido disfrutar del baño ¿Me ayudarás a quitarme todo esto, para que pueda lavarme un poco?", preguntó con expresión traviesa.

Miré a mi hermano y a Tadeo, que aún siguen descansando, durmiendo plácidamente, y no me pareció muy buena idea. Aún así, Nadya no está acostumbrada a pasar días y días sin bañarse. Tendré que encontrar el modo de desnudarla y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo perfecto, o no podré cumplir con la guardia. Busqué un lugar estratégico que me permitiera dominar la orilla y a los durmientes, y la ayudé a deshacerse de sus ropas. En otro momento, me habría recreado con cada prenda, aprovechando para acariciarla, para hacer nacer el deseo en ella, pero en esta ocasión me limité a soltar los nudos que sostienen sus ropas con rapidez, dejando la tarea de sacarlas en sus manos. Cuando ella se quitó las botas, mis ojos volaron hasta la pieza de cuero sujeta en su pantorrilla que sostiene el puñal de Tadeo. Ella percibió mi mirada, y sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

"¿Me ayudas con esto?", pidió.

"Primera lección", sonreí. "Jamás te desprendas de todas tus armas ¿Acaso no viste volar las dagas cuando el jabalí cayó frente a ti?"

Asintió, y dejó de forcejear con las tiras de cuero. Aún así, una idea parecía rondarle la mente, y maldije una vez más a este condenado mundo por haber hecho que perdiera mi don.

"La encontré", susurró sonriente al cabo de un momento.

"¿Qué encontraste, querida?"

"La arteria. La encontré. Tadeo dijo que incluso un vampiro tan extraño como yo podría encontrar una arteria. Y lo hice ¿Viste como sangraba?", sonrió.

En realidad, había sido el puñal de Leo el que había provocado esa hemorragia incontenible. No podía ser de otro modo. Su vista ya era magnífica incluso como mortal, y a pesar de haber perdido en agudeza, su puntería es perfecta. El arma de mi hermano atravesó limpiamente el corazón del animal, matándolo en el acto. Mi lanzamiento y el de Tadeo fueron buenos, pero después de que Leo arrojara su puñal, se demostraron innecesarios. El corte de Nadya apenas había servido para frenar a la bestia y darnos la oportunidad de matarla, pero está tan satisfecha, que no me sentí capaz de desilusionarla. Asentí, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y ella rió feliz. Terminó de desnudarse, y entró en el agua, chillando al notar el frío cortante en su piel. Mi hermano y Tadeo se incorporaron de un salto, llevando las manos al lugar donde descansan sus armas en un gesto casi inconsciente. Parece que a pesar de todo, los hábitos de tantos siglos no se abandonan con facilidad. Quizá nuestros sentidos hayan perdido agudeza, pero están tan alerta como de costumbre.

"Dejad esas espadas. El agua fría no es un rival digno de vosotros", me burlé.

Miraron hacia Nadya, quien sumergida ya en las gélidas aguas del río, los saluda agitando los brazos, sonriente. Miraron hacia sus manos, que aún sujetan las espadas, y se miraron entre ellos para a continuación dejar escapar un gruñido molesto, irritados por haber sido arrancados tan bruscamente de su plácido sueño. Los observé con disimulo. Los dos parecen descansados, y Tadeo presenta mucho mejor aspecto que esta mañana. Las bolsas de sus ojos han desaparecido, y su rostro ya no está apagado y abotargado. Me alegré de haber sugerido ese descanso. Ahora podríamos movernos con mucha más rapidez.

Estirando sus entumecidos músculos, se acercaron a mí, sin apartar los ojos de las evoluciones de Nadya en el agua. Yo mismo no aparté los ojos de ella. Ahora ya están despiertos, y no tengo a nadie a quien proteger más que a ella. Y dadas las circunstancias, esa es una tarea más que grata.

"¿Cuánto hemos dormido?", preguntó Tadeo.

"No más de una hora. Pero tenéis mucho mejor aspecto"

"Me siento mejor. Ha sido una buena idea parar un rato. Llegué a pensar que todos mis músculos fallarían a un tiempo y me quedaría tendido en medio del camino", comentó, para a continuación volverse hacia Leo con gesto ofendido. "¿Sé puede saber por qué tú parecías menos agotado que yo?"

"Es más fácil aguantar despierto si no te paseas durante toda la noche", replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Hubieras preferido que no paseara?", replicó Tadeo, irritado.

"Lo que prefiera o no, da igual", rió Leo. "Sabía que lo harías"

"Está tan hermosa cuando duerme… Y habla en sueños, ¿sabéis? Nada coherente, sólo susurros. Dijo vuestros nombres, y llamó a su hijo…", dudó un momento. "También me nombró a mí"

"Sería una pesadilla", replicó mi hermano, burlón. Pero cuando Tadeo fijó su vista más allá de nosotros, cruzó una mirada preocupada conmigo.

Suspiré. El único modo de detener el curso de sus pensamientos, era iniciando de nuevo la marcha, así que me puse en pie y llamé a Nadya. Ella nadó ágilmente hacia la orilla, y su cuerpo empapado saliendo del agua detuvo mi respiración por un momento. Hasta mí llegó el murmullo de una de las blasfemias favoritas de Leo, y el silbido apagado de Tadeo. Me apresuré a acercarme con sus ropas, o jamás nos marcharemos de este lugar. La ayudé a vestirse, una vez más intentando mantener mis ojos alejados de su piel, intentando alejar mi mente de lo que estoy haciendo en realidad, y de lo que tengo entre mis manos. Sin ningún éxito. Cuando terminé, me aparté de ella, excitado y de mal humor. Por lo menos, es a mí a quien le corresponde hacerme pasar por su hombre esta noche. Sin más preámbulos, recogí las cosas y eché a andar, deseando llegar de una maldita vez a la condenada posada, y poder perderme en sus brazos.


	18. Capítulo 17 NADEZHDA

**Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Pero antes de permitir que empecéis a leer, una advertencia. He cambiado el rating de la historia porque este capítulo… ehhh… bueno, se me ha ido un poco de las manos. Hay una escena bastante (muy, muy) subida de tono y bastante violencia. Así que… pues eso. Estáis advertidas. Aún así, espero que lo leáis y que os guste.**

**Cynthia, las hijas del posadero **_**realmente**_** se le insinuaron a Leo. Y Lyosha no recuerda la escena con claridad porque estaba medio dormido, ya sabes, cuando estás en ese punto en el que no estás dormida del todo, pero tampoco despierta, y no sabes muy bien si los ruidos que escuchas son parte de un sueño, o están ahí de verdad, pero sí sabes que si te mueves aunque sólo sea un milímetro, te despertarás del todo. Lyosha no recuerda para nada como era dormir y soñar, así que en principio, confundió la visita de las hijas del posadero con un sueño. Pero no. Ellas estuvieron ahí de verdad, intentando que Leo las dejara entrar. Pero no lo hizo, claro. Sólo tonteó con ellas un rato en la puerta, el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un modo delicado de negarse a sus propuestas… Algo que no se le da nada bien. Leo no era de los que decía muchas veces que no antes de encontrar a Nadya…**

**Sao, te echaba de menos. A ti, y a tu historia. Y tus reviews, que siempre me hacen enrojecer (me vuelven hasta tímida, oye) Vale, si, Tadeo NO lo hizo con Nadya. Ya sé que Arthe y tú estáis muy enfadadas con eso, pero bueno… Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, y creo que el final os dejará satisfechas… O no… Y vale, no salió Ángelo… Joooo, es que no puedo sacar a todos los personajes en todas las historias todos los capítulos. Pero Ángelo volverá a mis historias, eso seguro. Me gusta demasiado ese personaje como para que no aparezca. Por cierto, espero que la "siguientenochemúsicadestrepteasedefondo" esté a la altura de tus expectativas (aunque yo creo que de esta me he pasado tres pueblos… jaja)**

**Arthe… ¡quiero a Alessandro! Quiero mi premio! Y vale, te digo lo mismo que a Sao… Sobre Tadeo… Esperemos a ver que pasa. Y si, claro, puedes consolarlo. Pero ¿qué le vas a decir a Lisías? Porque se enterará, ya sabes… Puede olerlo (sonrisa maquiavélica) Por cierto, estoy pensando en la historia con la transformación de Milena, pero se me está atascando. A ver si se me ocurre algo. Ah, y una cosa más. Al final, no me dijiste quien era tu favorito de la serie de la que hablábamos el otro día. ¿Coincide con el mío?**

**Bueno, no me lío más. Os dejo este capítulo enloquecido a ver que os parece.**

**Besossss.**

**Capítulo 17. NADEZHDA**

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegamos a la aldea, y no recuerdo haber estado jamás tan hambrienta y cansada. Por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo me había negado a que llevaran mi macuto, y ahora, a pesar de su ligereza, pesa sobre mis hombros como una losa de cien toneladas. Pero lo peor fueron los últimos kilómetros, cuando el sol ya se había acostado, y una luna pálida apareció en el cielo, llenando el mundo de sombras amenazadoras y extraños ruidos. Sin la protección de mis sentidos vampíricos, cada sombra me parecía un peligro, cada sonido un depredador al acecho. Sin mi agudo olfato, podía tomar los pasos de un conejo por los de otra bestia como el jabalí que me había atacado horas antes. Sólo la presencia de mis compañeros y de Tadeo consiguió serenarme. Si hubiera tenido que caminar yo sola por esos estrechos senderos entre los árboles, creo que habría terminado por enloquecer, intentando percibir cada sonido, cada rastro y cada figura. Intentando permanecer alerta del modo en que estaba empezando a hacerlo antes de marchar, y sin conseguir nada a cambio. La tensión nerviosa terminó con mis reservas de energía, y estaba a punto de renunciar a mi orgullo y solicitar un alto en el camino cuando una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de mis compañeros de viaje, y supe que la aldea estaba ya próxima. Poco después, yo también podía percibir los olores, los ruidos de lo que podíamos llamar la civilización, e incluso el aroma de la comida cociéndose en el fuego.

Cuando por fin el poblado se presentó ante mis ojos, me sorprendió ver que estaba rodeado por una alta empalizada de madera. En la puerta, vigilaban dos hombres. Dos hombres muy jóvenes. Al aproximarnos, alzaron sus armas y gritaron una frase seca, con apenas un rastro de miedo en ella. No necesité hablar su idioma para comprenderla. Nos estaban dando el alto. Nos detuvimos frente a ellos, y hubo un intercambio de palabras entre nosotros y los guardias. Sin poder captar el significado, me concentré en la cadencia del idioma, en la forma de pronunciar cada frase, y me pareció una lengua agradable al oído. Al cabo de unos segundos, mi cerebro, por iniciativa propia, decidió lanzarse a un intento por descifrar el contenido de esos sonidos. Y para mi sorpresa, pude captar unas cuantas palabras sueltas aquí y allá que me permitieron hacerme una idea del tema de conversación. Tras unos minutos, los guardias nos franquearon el paso, y Lyosha se aproximo hacia mí, dispuesto a ponerme al día de las novedades.

"Al parecer, han…"

"Tenido problemas con los saqueadores", terminé, asintiendo. "Si, ya lo he oído"

"¿Cómo…?", inquirió atónito.

"Empiezo a entender lo que habláis", respondí, intentando disimular mi propio asombro. "Es un idioma curioso, pero suena bien"

Él se detuvo para mirarme, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Tu cabeza nunca dejará de sorprenderme, mujer"

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que sin duda él considera una hazaña. Por mucho que en este lugar mis sentidos sean más pobres, menor mi fuerza y mi velocidad con respecto a lo que tengo cuando estoy en nuestro mundo, sigo siendo más fuerte y más dotada de lo que era como humana. Y ya como humana tenía una habilidad innata con los idiomas.

Ajenos a nuestra conversación, Leo y Tadeo han encontrado por fin una posada donde poder descansar. Un estentóreo silbido de Leo nos llamó desde la puerta, incitándonos a apresurarnos a su lado. Cuando lo alcanzamos, abrió la puerta, y decenas de olores asaltaron mi olfato. Por un momento, agradecí que mis sentidos se hayan adormecido.

El mesón es tan parecido al que visitamos la noche anterior, que de no ser porque los muebles están distribuidos de otro modo, habría jurado estar en el mismo sitio. Incluso el posadero se da un aire al del otro poblado. Leo se aproximó hasta la barra, y repitió el mismo ritual de ayer, tendiendo una moneda de oro sujeta con sus dedos hacia el dueño. Después de unas cuantas palabras, la moneda cambió de manos, y el hombre nos guió hasta una mesa junto al fuego. La mesa estaba ocupada por un hombre a todas luces borracho, que dormitaba apoyado sobre sus brazos. Sin ningún miramiento, el posadero lo sacudió y lo pateo para librarnos el sitio. El borracho se limitó a caminar unos pasos, y dejarse caer junto al fuego con un gruñido cargado de vapores alcohólicos, mientras el dueño se alejaba para volver con el vino y la comida.

La reunión fue animada, pero ni la mitad que la noche anterior. Es evidente que no soy la única en la que está haciendo mella el cansancio. Tadeo parece tan agotado, que dudo mucho que pueda mantenerse despierto esta noche. Lyosha parece perdido en algún lugar dentro de su copa, y Leo está sorprendentemente callado, interviniendo apenas de tarde en tarde, aunque no es que haya mucho donde intervenir. La conversación se limita a cinco o seis frases pronunciadas sin muchas ganas, y a responder a las preguntas de los aldeanos que se aproximan a nuestra mesa.

Aún así, sé que el maldito ego de los tres hará que ninguno quiera ser el primero en reconocer cansancio, y se quedarán ahí toda la noche hasta que uno se rinda, o los tres caigan rendidos sobre la mesa, al igual que el borracho tendido junto al fuego. Decidí que había llegado el momento de tomar esa iniciativa por ellos. Al fin y al cabo, yo también estoy cansada. Expresé en voz alta mi deseo de acostarme, y pronto tuve a tres hombres de pie, ofreciéndose a buscar al posadero. Éste nos guió hacia unas habitaciones que parecían sólo ligeramente más limpias que las de la noche anterior, y nos dejó en ellas, deshaciéndose en sonrisas.

Lyosha dejó caer los macutos sobre el arcón que descansa junto a la pared desnuda, y el cinturón con las armas junto a la cama, al alcance de su mano. Después de unos segundos estirándose y poniendo los músculos en su lugar al verlos libres del peso de sus dos enormes mandobles, caminó hacia mí, con deliberada lentitud. No me hace ninguna falta leer su mente para saber lo que pretende.

"Creí que estabas cansado", reí, escapando de sus brazos.

Él me siguió sin acelerar ni un poco su paso, sonriendo apenas. Intenté escapar de nuevo, pero fue más rápido que yo. Me sujetó por el brazo, y me empujó contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a mis costados, y mirándome fijamente.

"No estoy _tan_ cansado", susurró, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a las cintas de mi corpiño.

"Pero puede ser que yo _si_ esté _tan_ cansada", repliqué, sonriendo.

Sólo había intentado hacer una broma, seguir con el juego, pero él se separó de inmediato, liberando mi cuerpo de la presión del suyo, con expresión contrita.

"Lo siento", se disculpó en apenas un murmullo. "No pensé…"

"¿Sabes? Cuando no puedes leer la mente, eres idiota", me burlé, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia mí.

No hizo falta más. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos con fiereza, mientras sus manos desatan con movimientos expertos cada una de las cintas y cordones que sostienen mi atuendo. En un par de segundos, toda mi ropa estaba ante mis pies. Lyosha me tomó en sus brazos, y me llevó hasta uno de los jergones. Yo no había conseguido quitarle ni una sola prenda. Él mismo se encargó de sacarse la ropa con movimientos apresurados e impacientes, mientras yo yacía en la cama, observándolo, cada vez más ansiosa, deseando que ese magnífico cuerpo de hombre estuviera a mi lado por fin. La habitación está fría, y cuando por fin se reunió conmigo y sentí el inopinado calor de su cuerpo, un estremecimiento maravilloso me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, deseando sentir ese calor en toda mi piel. Volvió a besarme, con dulzura, suavemente. Recorrió mi frente, mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis ojos, y finalmente su boca se unió a la mía y su lengua tanteó entre mis labios. Lo sentí sonreír sobre ellos, y abrí los ojos para ver su expresión.

"Es el sabor", sonrió. "Siento el sabor de tus labios. Siento el sabor de tu piel"

Volvió a besarme, y esta vez yo también fui consciente de su sabor, de las sensaciones en mi paladar que apenas había empezado a olvidar. Quizá no pudiera apenas oler su deseo, pero el sabor de su piel me enloquecía casi del mismo modo. Permanecimos durante una eternidad tan sólo abrazándonos, besando cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos, sin necesitar mucho más. Pero cuando él se deslizó entre mis piernas, y su lengua me acarició con suavidad, me poseyó una sed que sólo sus besos no podrían saciar. Reprimí un gemido que amenazaba con ser demasiado ruidoso, y clavé mis dedos en sus hombros, en su cabeza, apretándole contra mí, deseando sentirlo más y más cerca, más y más dentro. La fuerza de sus caricias se intensificó en respuesta a mis demandas. Sus boca succionó y mordió con suavidad. Su lengua me llevó a un clímax tan rápido como devastador. Penetró en mí cuando aún los últimos espasmos recorrían mis muslos, y sentía el sudor de sus hombros bajo mis dedos. Deslicé la lengua por mis labios, y probé el sabor de mi propio sudor. Abrí los ojos, y vi el rostro de Lyosha, brillante, mirándome fijamente, con expresión concentrada, casi furiosa.

Susurré su nombre, y el cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de hundirse de nuevo en mis labios, en mis entrañas. Gemí, recibiéndolo con ansia, pero al poco, él se detuvo, jadeando.

"Lyosha", volví a susurrar.

"Es este cuerpo, Nadya. No resiste más"

"No necesito más", murmuré.

Él negó con la cabeza, tomando aliento. Cerró los ojos y permaneció largo rato sobre mí, sin moverse, sólo concentrado en algo en su interior. Finalmente, una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su rostro. Volvió a besarme con avidez, e invocando alguna fuerza interior de la que no sabía hasta entonces, volvió a moverse en mi interior. Cada vez más y más rápido, cada vez más y más fuerte, mientras yo besaba cada centímetro de su piel que tenía a mi alcance, enloqueciéndome con el sabor de su sudor. Cuando creí que no iba a poder resistir más su ritmo enloquecido, se frenó bruscamente, y volvió a acariciarme con ternura, moviéndose apenas, besando mis labios y mi rostro, susurrándome palabras de amor al oído. Y una vez más, cuando mi respiración ya se había tranquilizado, cuando los latidos de mi corazón ya no parecían los de un pájaro asustado, él salió de mi interior, me tumbó sobre el costado, y volvió a entrar en mí, aferrándose a mis caderas. Una vez más, el ritmo se volvió frenético, mientras sus dedos buscan el centro de mi placer, y lo acarician con movimientos hábiles, expertos, con la maña de siglos y siglos. No tardé en alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo, guiada por su empuje en mi interior, y por la maestría de su roce. Sentí como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajaba, mientras jadeaba y gemía, agotada, sin fuerzas. Sólo entonces, Lyosha se permitió por fin abandonarse a su placer, estrechándome con fuerza, hundiendo su boca en mi cuello para reprimir sus propias exclamaciones de goce. El sexo con ellos siempre es magnífico. Divertido, placentero. Y después siempre me gusta remolonear entre sus brazos, a pesar de que el cansancio jamás nos invade por muy atléticas que sean nuestras evoluciones. Y siempre lo son. En comparación, lo que hemos hecho hoy, apenas es un aperitivo, aunque debo reconocer que este cuerpo tampoco hubiera aguantado mucho más, y que disfruté de cada segundo del encuentro. Ya había olvidado lo mucho que me deleitaba cuando era mortal en detalles tan insignificantes como el sabor de la piel, el roce del sudor en mis dedos, y los sonidos alterados del corazón… Y sobre todo, había olvidado la deliciosa laxitud que se apoderaba de mí después de hacer el amor, y la disfruté casi tanto como el sexo mismo. Sentía el cuerpo de Lyosha, cálido y sudoroso rodeándome con sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón contra mi espalda, el roce de sus cabellos en mi rostro, y su agitada respiración contra mi cuello, mientras el sueño me invadía, relajando cada célula de mi cuerpo, provocándome una sonrisa feliz. Me dejé vencer por el cansancio, abandonándome a sus placenteras sensaciones, y ya estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, cuando Lyosha se agitó a mi espalda. Me giré, abrazándome a su pecho, dejando que el ritmo de su corazón, de nuevo fuerte y pausado, me acunara como una nana. Él me devolvió el abrazo, besando y acariciando mis cabellos.

"Lo siento", musitó, en voz tan baja que mis poco afinados oídos casi no captaron el susurro. Tardé un segundo en descifrarlo, y alcé la cabeza, intrigada.

"¿Qué sientes?"

Lyosha me devolvió la mirada, confuso, queriendo hablar, pero sin decidirse a ello. Sus labios probaron un par de sonidos, y se detuvieron antes de empezar de nuevo. Y detenerse otra vez. Finalmente, frustrado y a todas luces irritado consigo mismo, se incorporó con brusquedad, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

"Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hablar a tu mente", masculló.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, renunciando a regañadientes a cerrar los ojos y rendirme al sueño de momento. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos que es lo que le preocupa tanto. Probé con la primera idea que vino a mi mente.

"¿Te disculpas por haberme traído aquí?", inquirí. "Eso fue decisión mía, Lyosha. O como mucho, culpa de los elfos. Y por ahora no es tan terrible. Por ahora incluso me estoy divirtiendo"

Él rió entre dientes. Fue una risa seca, carente de humor.

"No me disculpaba por eso, aunque sin duda es algo por lo que debería pedir perdón una y otra vez. Pero ya es tarde para lamentarse. Ahora sólo puedo esperar que no suceda nada que me haga desear haber sido más firme, haberme negado con más énfasis"

"¿Entonces?", pregunté, sinceramente intrigada.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez, mucho más espontáneamente.

"Si tienes que preguntarlo, mujer, es que tú y yo hemos visto las cosas de diferente forma hace un momento. Y en ese caso, las disculpas ya no son necesarias", susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

De nuevo, su voz fue apenas un bisbiseo, un murmullo prácticamente inaudible. Y la luz se hizo en mi mente. Lo miré con absoluta incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eres idiota", espeté.

"Últimamente me lo dices mucho. Terminaré por creérmelo", rió.

"_Deberías_ creértelo", mascullé. A continuación, bajé mi voz hasta convertirla en un susurro tan leve como los suyos. "¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi compañero? Con ese tan seguro de si mismo que se reía a carcajadas con su hermano cuando se me ocurrió sugerir que podía no estar satisfecha con lo que había conseguido de sus abrazos. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Lyosha? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que si tu cuerpo no resistía más, el mío tampoco? Estoy más que satisfecha. Y aunque no fuera así, jamás, jamás vuelvas a disculparte por algo así. Idiota", mascullé una vez más, intentando apartarme de él.

Él me retuvo entre sus brazos, mirándome con una extraña sonrisa. Me debatí entre ellos, intentando liberarme, irritada, pero él me sujetó con más fuerza. Dejé de luchar, y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, desafiante. Él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo aún. Con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido y ágil, me levantó en vilo, dejándome caer sobre la espalda, y cayendo él sobre mí a continuación. Me miró con intensidad, sin mermar ni un ápice su sonrisa.

"¿Quién dice que mi cuerpo no resiste más?", preguntó burlón.

Su boca se fundió con la mía en un beso exigente, casi brusco. Sentí como el deseo me dominaba de nuevo, haciéndome olvidar el cansancio, el sueño que a punto había estado de poseerme. Y no lamenté ni por un momento no haberme rendido a él. De algún modo, Lyosha parece haber llegado a un acuerdo con su cuerpo mortal. Como si sólo con nuestro anterior encuentro hubiera descubierto cada uno de sus límites, y hubiera aprendido a superarlos. Como si hubiera comprendido hasta dónde puede llegar y de que modo hacerlo, forzando la máquina hasta casi romperla, pero sin llegar a quebrarse jamás. Recreó para mí decenas de juegos y placeres, eligiendo los que menos podrían agotarle, y al mismo tiempo los que me proporcionarían un goce mayor. Convirtió cada célula de mi ser en un instrumento perfectamente afinado para la sinfonía que compuso para nosotros, pulsando cada tecla con maestría, llevando mi cuerpo hasta su mismo límite. Y sólo se detuvo cuando anuncié mi más sincera rendición, sumiéndome en la inconsciencia del sueño casi en el mismo instante que su cuerpo abandonaba el mío.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación, llenándola de una claridad casi deslumbrante, cuando la voz de Lyosha en mi oído me arrancó de las garras de Morfeo.

"Vamos, perezosa. Hace horas que los otros han bajado"

"¿Horas?", pregunté, aún medio dormida.

"Bueno, quizá no han sido horas, pero si hace un buen rato", sonrió Lyosha. "Vamos, arriba, te ayudaré a vestirte"

"Estás de muy buen humor para no haber dormido", mascullé.

"Tú, en cambio, has dormido toda la noche, y estás de un humor de perros", replicó, sin apagar su sonrisa, mientras recogía del suelo la ropa que tan descuidadamente habíamos dejado tirada la noche anterior.

"Nunca se me ha dado bien despertarme", repliqué, mientras me sentaba en el jergón. "Me duele todo ¿No podíamos haber ido a una época en la que ya existieran los colchones?"

"Ayer por la noche no te oí quejarte de los jergones, querida", se burló, tirando de mis brazos para ponerme en pie, tras pasar la camisa por mi cabeza.

"Necesito un café", dije, ignorando su pulla. Él me respondió con una carcajada, aún atareado con mis ropas.

"Sólo tendrás que esperar por él unos cuantos siglos"

Maldije en voz baja mi mala suerte. Vuelvo a dormir por unos días, y tengo que hacerlo precisamente en la época en la que no hay nada que pueda ayudarme a despertar. Ojalá terminemos pronto con lo que tenemos que hacer aquí y volvamos a casa, donde las cosas son como deben ser.

Lyosha terminó de anudar mi ropa, recogió los macutos, y abrió la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. A continuación se volvió hacia mí, tendiéndome caballerosamente una mano, que rechacé con un gruñido irritado. Lejos de molestarle, volvió a reír a carcajadas. Bajamos las escaleras, y una vez en la taberna, pude ver que no había ni rastro de Leo y de Tadeo. Lyosha caminó sin dudarlo hacia la puerta. Fuera, esperaban los dos, sentados junto al sendero, charlando en voz baja. Leo ha dormido toda la noche, y tiene bastante buen aspecto, pero Tadeo presenta aún peor cara que la mañana anterior. A pesar de sentirlo por él, casi lo agradecí. Eso significaba que tendríamos que hacer un alto a mediodía para que pudiera dormir un rato. Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse a nuestras espaldas, se pusieron en pie para recibirnos.

"Tienes mala cara, querida", observó Tadeo.

"Tú también", rezongué.

"En cambio tú no estás tan mal, hermano", sonrió Leo. "Cualquiera diría que has dejado a la dama haciendo guardia en tu lugar"

"Lo único que dicen nuestras caras es que la dama se agota con más facilidad que yo", replicó Lyosha, con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas. "Y eso que acepté su rendición sin reservas en cuanto la pronunció"

"¿Por eso estás de tan buen humor?", exclamé.

"Sin duda ha contribuido, querida, desde luego", rió él.

Eché a andar con un bufido irritado, mientras sus carcajadas resonaban a mis espaldas. Pocos segundos después me alcanzaban, organizándose en formación, como de costumbre, con Leo abriendo la marcha, Tadeo junto a mí, y Lyosha cerrando la comitiva. La temperatura era alta, incluso para ser una hora temprana. Cuando el sol alcanzara el mediodía, sería insoportable. El camino está seco, y nuestros pies levantan nubes de polvo al caminar que se pegan a mis ropas, a mi piel y a mi garganta. Sentí el peso de la mochila como si estuviera llena de piedras, en lugar de un par de piezas de ropa, unas botas de repuesto y un poco de cecina y pan de los elfos. Y algo más que sin duda es lo que hace que pese media tonelada, recordé. Pero como no puedo reconocer que llevo ese peso, decidí aguantar hasta que ellos sugirieran un descanso. Pero para cuando el calor aumentó, y las densas ropas que me cubrían ya estaban empapadas con mi sudor, mis pies necesitaban un descanso. Me sorprendió que un cuerpo fuerte y sano como sin duda es el mío, se agotara tan fácilmente ¿Me cansaba tanto cuando era humana? Soy incapaz de recordarlo. Dos años disfrutando de las ventajas de mi nueva especie, hacen que olvides todo lo negativo de tu pasado humano. De forma casi inconsciente, empecé a ralentizar mi paso. Tadeo lo percibió de inmediato y sugirió un alto en el camino, que fue aceptado de inmediato. Seguíamos el curso del río, así que Lyosha sugirió descender hasta él y refrescarnos un poco en sus aguas.

Cuando por fin alcancé a ver el río, apresuré mi paso hasta él, dejando caer la mochila con descuido a mi espalda. Conseguí arrancarme las botas casi de un tirón antes de que ellos llegaran a mi lado y me sumergí hasta las rodillas, disfrutando de la sensación del agua helada en mis agotados pies. Los demás se limitaron a lavarse las manos y la cara, y poco después se sentaron cerca de la orilla, deshaciéndose del peso de los macutos. Lyosha sacó algo de fiambre y pan. Tadeo lo rechazó con un gesto, y se tumbó de inmediato. Al poco, estaba profundamente dormido. En el reparto de guardias, él se ha llevado la peor parte. Dos noches seguidas sin dormir, son demasiado. Dudo mucho que haya cena y licor para él en la próxima posada.

Leo se acercó hasta mí con algo de comida en las manos, mientras Lyosha se tumbaba junto a Tadeo, cerrando los ojos al momento.

"Come un poco, Nadya", ofreció.

"No tengo hambre. Lo único que quiero es quitarme este olor, y el polvo del camino", repliqué, luchando una vez más con los malditos nudos del corpiño. "¿No podéis anudar esto con un simple lazo?", gruñí.

"Espera. Te ayudaré", sonrió.

Me acerqué a la orilla, y él desató el corpiño, la falda y las calzas con movimientos hábiles, nacidos de una práctica que no quería detenerme a considerar.

"Déjate la camisa puesta. No importa que se empape, te ayudará a soportar el calor del camino"

"Creí que preferirías verme desnuda"

"Tengo mucha imaginación", rió. "Y cuando esa camisa se moje, ni siquiera me hará falta"

Lo salpiqué, fingiendo irritación, y él se limitó a reír brevemente, volviendo a su atalaya sobre una roca. No era una ubicación casual, como no la había sido la de su hermano ayer. Desde ahí, alcanza a ver el camino, a los durmientes, y gran parte del río donde me estoy bañando. Me pregunté si había sido una elección consciente, o el instinto y la práctica hacen que elijan esos lugares sin detenerse a considerarlo. Pero no lo pensé demasiado. El agua está helada, pero me despeja, y hace circular la sangre por mis músculos agotados, librándome del calor, de la poco habitual sensación del sudor sobre mi piel, limpiándome del polvo y la suciedad del sendero de tierra. Me sumergí por completo en ella, disfrutando de las deliciosas punzadas de frío en mis sienes. Cuando volví a la superficie, Leo parecía alerta. Empecé una interrogación, pero él me detuvo con un gesto, desenvainando su espada lentamente.

"Quédate ahí, y escóndete donde puedas", susurró.

Silbó con fuerza, y Lyosha y Tadeo se incorporaron de inmediato, llevando las manos a sus armas. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en Leo, que ahora está de pie, de espaldas al río, observando el bosque con el ceño fruncido. Como un solo hombre, se reunieron con él al momento. Leo hizo un movimiento ligero con la cabeza, y los rostros de los otros dos se volvieron de inmediato hacia el lugar que había apuntado. Un nuevo movimiento, esta vez por parte de Lyosha, y Leo guardaba la espada, y descolgaba el arco de su espalda. Deslizó una flecha en él, y apuntó a un lugar indefinido del denso bosque. La flecha salió del arco con un silbido agudo, y pocos segundos después, incluso yo pude ver el movimiento en la maleza. Leo colocó una nueva flecha en el lugar de la anterior, pero mantuvo el arco apuntando al suelo. Aunque de espaldas a ellos no puedo comprobarlo, algo me dice que están cruzando decenas de pequeños gestos, señales y miradas, con las que se comunican con una facilidad que sólo puede nacer de un milenio de experiencia.

Pocos segundos después de que la flecha se clavara en el bosque, cinco hombres surgían de sus entrañas, armados con arcos y ballestas. Sucios, desarrapados, con esa expresión fiera de quien no tiene nada que perder.

"Dejad las armas, y nadie saldrá herido. Son vuestras bolsas las que nos interesan, no vuestro pellejo", declamó un hombre alto y fuerte, con una horrible cicatriz en su mejilla.

"¿Quieres nuestras armas?", inquirió Lyosha, y apostaría que en su voz hay la sombra de una sonrisa. "Ven tú mismo a buscarlas", lo retó, mientras sacaba sus dos mandobles de la espalda, con una lentitud exasperante. Tadeo desenvainó su propia espada, y aunque no puedo ver sus rostros, estoy segura de que los tres tienen una sonrisa salvaje dibujada en ellos.

Los asaltadores parecieron retroceder un par de pasos al ver la escena. Sin duda esperaban una rendición inmediata, y no a tres hombres plantándoles cara y sonriendo como dementes.

"No seáis idiotas. Antes de que podáis batir esos mandobles, mis hombres os habrán convertido en coladores"

"¿Cómo es de buena la puntería de tus hombres? Porque mi hermano es capaz de acertarle al ojo de un pájaro a trescientos metros", respondió Lyosha, mientras Leo alzaba el arco. Y esta vez si que estuve convencida de escuchar la sonrisa en su tono de voz. "Uno de los tuyos caerá antes de que pueda siquiera apuntarnos"

"Y a los demás, más les vale acertar a la primera. Tardarán una eternidad en recargar esa ruina de arcos, y tendremos tiempo de sobra para partirlos en dos con nuestros mandobles ¿Estáis seguros de poder matarnos a los tres con un solo disparo?"

El que parecía el jefe dudó un instante. No debe estar acostumbrado a encontrar viajeros que no muestren el más mínimo temor. Esa duda, fue su condena. Percibí un movimiento ligerísimo en la cabeza de Lyosha, y al instante, una flecha salía disparada del arco de Leo, clavándose en la frente del cabecilla, justo entre los ojos, mientras Lyosha y Tadeo cargaban contra los arqueros. Confusos, tras ver caer a su líder, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. En los primeros instantes de la carga, dos hombres cayeron al suelo, y un tercero intentaba sin ningún éxito superar las paradas de Lyosha con el mandoble que sostenía en la zurda. El cuarto hombre se lanzó sobre su flanco descubierto, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, un puñal se clavaba en su hombro. Lyosha se giró sobre si mismo, y lo remató sin contemplaciones, mientras Tadeo se encargaba del que luchaba contra él a su izquierda. Una rápida finta, y la mano que sostenía la espada quedó colgando de la muñeca, sostenida apenas por un cartílago sangrante. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, desangrándose.

Leo se acercó a los otros, observando la escena con gesto divertido, mientras yo me preguntaba si ya podría salir del agua sin peligro.

"No has perdido puntería, _León_", comentó Tadeo, observando con una sonrisa la flecha que apuntaba al cielo desde la frente del cabecilla.

"Vamos, Tadeo. ¿Un blanco inmóvil a veinte metros? ¿Qué demonios de puntería hace falta para eso? Estuve a punto de pedirles que retrocedieran un poco para darles una oportunidad"

"No ha estado mal. Un poco lento, pero no ha estado mal", intervino Lyosha. "Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me vuelvo a dormir. Aún es pronto para volver al camino"

"Te acompaño", dijo Tadeo, echando un último vistazo a los cadáveres. "Es extraño verlos así, y no sentir sed", comentó pensativamente.

"Si, casi parece un desperdicio matarlos", respondió Lyosha, empujándole hacia la sombra de los árboles. "Pero es agradable"

"¡Eh! ¿No vais a ayudarme a quitar esto de en medio?", protestó Leo.

"Apártalos a un lado. Son asaltadores, a nadie le importará que estén muertos", replicó Lyosha, tumbándose en el suelo.

Leo echó una ojeada a los muertos, pareció dudar un instante, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

"Un buen festín para los depredadores. Así su sangre será un desperdicio menor", murmuró, volviendo junto a mí.

"¿Han vuelto a dormirse? ¿Después de esto?", pregunté con incredulidad.

Leo rió entre dientes.

"¿Y qué querías que hicieran, querida? ¿Una misa de réquiem?", se burló. "Vamos, termina ya tu baño, empieza a refrescar"

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarme de la sorpresa, salí del agua, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Hace tanto tiempo que no tiene esa reacción, que por un momento, me quedé paralizada, atendiendo a los espasmos de mis músculos buscando calor, aturdida, mientras los dientes comenzaban a castañetearme. Leo saltó junto a mí, y me arrastró fuera del agua. Buscó en mi mochila, y sacó una camisa seca, y limpia. Sin dejar de tiritar, le ayudé a sacarme la prenda empapada, y reprimí un suspiro de alivio cuando el hilo confortó mi piel helada. Rápidamente, me ayudó con el resto de las prendas, sin dejar de contemplarme con expresión preocupada.

"¿Quieres que encienda un fuego?"

"No, no hace falta. Ya estoy mejor", murmuré, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, y frotándome el cuerpo con las manos.

Al ver el gesto, Leo se unió a mis masajes, restregándome enérgicamente. Cuando creí tener suficiente, me deslicé entre sus brazos, confortándome con el calor de su cuerpo. Él me abrazó, sonriente. Permanecimos un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación olvidada de sentir un cuerpo caliente y vivo junto a nosotros. Pero una idea me rondaba la cabeza.

"Leo…", empecé.

"¿Qué ocurre, querida?", preguntó, sin dejar de acariciar mis brazos.

"Ayer por la tarde estuve hablando con Lyosha, mientras dormíais. Él me prometió enseñarme a usar la espada"

"Lo había imaginado", sonrió.

"¿Y no te molesta?", pregunté asombrada, olvidando por un momento el motivo de mi charla.

"Naturalmente que me molesta. Pero me molesta más que aprendas de quien no tiene nada que enseñarte. Vas a hacerlo de todos modos, así que prefiero que nosotros nos encarguemos", refunfuñó. "Siempre y cuando mi hermano te haya hecho jurar que no pondrás en práctica lo que aprendas sin consultarlo con nosotros. Aunque conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que así ha sido"

Asentí, sonriendo apenas. Leo se limitó a mirarme, esperando.

"¿Cómo sabíais que esos hombres no iban a disparar a tiempo?", pregunté al cabo de un rato.

"No lo sabíamos", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero había muchas probabilidades de que así fuera"

"¿No lo sabíais?", estallé, alzando la voz. Él hizo un gesto, demandando calma, mirando hacia los dos hombres que dormían cerca de nosotros. Bajé la voz. "¿No lo sabíais?", repetí. "¿Y aún así estabais tan tranquilos? Aquí no os regeneráis, ¿recuerdas?"

Leo se encogió de hombros una vez más. Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar el miedo irracional que empezaba a nacer en mi interior. Al parecer, la situación había sido mucho más peligrosa de lo que yo imaginaba. Él se limitó a sonreír.

"Podían haberos matado", exclamé, en el tono más bajo del que fui capaz.

"¿Bromeas?", sonrió. "Como mucho le habrían acertado a uno de nosotros. Y hasta eso me permito dudarlo. ¿Viste sus flechas, repletas de plumas y cintas? Típico de los aficionados. Se creen que con todos esos adornos mejorará de golpe su puntería"

"Aún así, era un blanco fácil, tú mismo lo has dicho", protesté.

"Y lo era. Pero sabíamos que matando a su jefe en primer lugar, dudarían. Con eso Tadeo y Lyosha tendrían tiempo de sobra. Tres espadas y una daga contra cuatro arcos. Una pelea perdida", sonrió.

"¿Y si no llegan a dudar?"

Esta vez, rió a carcajadas.

"En estos enfrentamientos, querida, el que mata primero, tiene toda la ventaja. Aficionados o no, siempre es así"

"Es una suerte que ellos no lo supieran", mascullé.

"Lo sabían", sonrió Leo. "No eran tan estúpidos. Para ser humanos, quiero decir"

Lo miré sin comprender. El me sonrió con dulzura, y una vez más me sentí como un alumno prometedor, pero demasiado inocente.

"Emboscan a los viajeros cuando descansan. Desde el bosque matan a un par de ellos, y antes de que los demás puedan reorganizarse, cae un par más. El resto, lo hace el miedo"

"Pero al disparar tu flecha hacia el bosque, impediste que pudieran hacerlo. Con eso les dijisteis que sabíais que estaban ahí".

Asintió, aprobador.

"Y que el miedo no les iba a servir de nada en esta ocasión. Después de eso, tenían que pensar rápido. Su estrategia ya no les servía, tenían que arriesgarse"

Ahora fue mi turno de asentir, comprendiendo ambas estrategias, y lo rápidamente que habían desmontado la de los bandidos.

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú de estar en su lugar?", pregunté.

"Depende. En nuestro mundo, entrar en el claro y matarlos a todos antes de que pudieran preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo", replicó. "Y ahora que lo pienso, aquí haría probablemente lo mismo"

"Pero aquí se os puede herir"

"Si luchas, te arriesgas a que te hieran", contestó en tono ligero, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

"Y no sois tan fuertes, ni tan veloces. Ni vuestros sentidos tan agudos"

"Pero seguimos teniendo un milenio más de experiencia que cualquier mortal", repuso. "Un año de guerra ya hace de un humano un guerrero. Imagina lo que hacen mil"

"Jamás tendré esa sangre fría", mascullé, poniendo por fin en voz alta lo que me está incomodando desde hace un buen rato.

"Jamás es mucho tiempo, incluso entre los nuestros, Nadya", sonrió. "Apenas acabas de aprender a andar. Tómate tu tiempo para aprender a correr. Vamos. Es hora de ponernos en marcha", añadió, poniéndose en pie, y dando por terminada la charla.

Recogí mi mochila mientras Leo se acercaba a despertar a los otros. Observé que Tadeo reaccionaba un poco más tarde que Lyosha, como si le costara más desprenderse del sueño. Necesita descansar toda una noche cuanto antes, o no podrá seguir camino. Y estoy segura de que maldice cada segundo de debilidad. Quizá mi tarea no va a ser tan difícil como pensaba. No creo que le apetezca demasiado sentir ese cansancio para siempre.

Nuestro ritmo fue bastante más lento que el primer día. Caminamos en un silencio sólo alterado por los ruidos del bosque y de nuestros pies levantando más y más polvo del suelo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, concentrados en mantenernos en pie, en seguir llevando un pie ante el otro, en no rendirnos. El sol empezó a ocultarse tras el horizonte, y aún no había rastro del poblado. Y en esta ocasión no estoy nada segura de poder alcanzarlo. La mochila me pesa una tonelada, y estas malditas ropas se enredan en mis piernas, dificultando mi paso. Cuando la noche cayó definitivamente, sentí como la debilidad se apoderaba de mí, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas y el latido en mis pies se volvía insoportable. Me detuve en medio del camino, jadeando. Casi de inmediato, los demás se pararon, mirándome con preocupación.

"Hagamos un alto", sugirió Lyosha. "Unos minutos de descanso nos vendrán bien a todos"

Entre Leo y él me ayudaron a llegar al borde del camino y a sentarme sobre una roca. Se agacharon junto a mí, mientras Tadeo tomaba asiento a mi lado, los tres observándome con preocupación. Pero a los pocos segundos, algo pareció captar la atención de Lyosha. Se puso en pie, lentamente, y se adentró un par de pasos en el bosque. Leo y Tadeo lo siguieron con la mirada, atentos a cada uno de sus gestos. Comprendí que había encontrado un rastro. Lo he visto demasiadas veces rastrear como para no saber lo que hace. Al cabo de unos minutos eternos, volvió junto a nosotros, con expresión preocupada.

"¿Cuanto?", murmuró Leo.

"Menos de diez minutos", respondió. "El elfo tenía razón. Son cinco, y uno de ellos está gravemente herido. Lo llevan casi en volandas, arrastrándolo. Y los demás no están mucho mejor, caminan agotados. Yo diría que deben estar cerca. No han podido seguir mucho tiempo en esas condiciones"

"Me adelantaré", ofreció Tadeo, poniéndose en pie.

"No. Lo haré yo", repuso Lyosha. Tadeo lo miró, dispuesto a discutir su decisión. "No es negociable, Tadeo. No puedes seguir su rastro de noche, sin tu olfato y tu vista. Me ha costado a mi hacerlo"

"Tendremos que ir todos", intervino Leo. "No podemos arriesgarnos. Por muy heridos o agotados que estén, siguen siendo brujos. Y aquí tendremos que esforzarnos por detener sus conjuros"

"Nadya no puede venir", protestó Tadeo.

"La dejaremos escondida en el bosque, antes de llegar a ellos. Si algo nos ocurre, podrá dar la vuelta, y regresar a la entrada. Desde aquí no es un camino difícil"

Iba a discutir, aterrorizada por las implicaciones del plan, pero algo en sus rostros me dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Asustada y nerviosa, los seguí a través del bosque, intentando imitar su forma de moverse, su sigilo. Nos adentramos en la espesura durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, cuando Lyosha dio el alto, levantando una de sus manos. Nos detuvimos al momento. Aún de espaldas a nosotros, mi compañero hizo unos cuantos gestos complicados con la mano, señalando aquí y allá. Sin dudar ni un segundo, Leo me arrastró hasta un árbol, ayudándome a trepar entre sus ramas bajas y gruesas, mientras Tadeo se aproximaba a Lyosha, preparando su ballesta. Ascendí hasta donde pude, aferrándome a las ramas, sintiendo como mi cuerpo no respondía del modo en que estaba acostumbrada. Desde mi atalaya, en la distancia, pude ver con dificultad las figuras de varios hombres moviéndose en un claro. Mi corazón se aceleró con el miedo, mi respiración se volvió superficial y jadeante, mientras veía a mis compañeros y a mi amigo caminar entre las ramas, casi sin producir ningún ruido. Pocos segundos después, se perdieron entre la maleza, y un sabor salado en mis labios me sobresaltó por un momento, casi haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás. ¡Estoy llorando! Al darme cuenta, fue como si algo se rompiera en mi interior. Los sollozos me sacudieron el cuerpo, mientras intentaba a duras penas dominarlos, evitar que ningún sonido escapara de mis labios. Jamás he estado más asustada, ni me he sentido tan sola, tan indefensa. Concentré mis pobres sentidos en el claro del bosque, intentando ver lo que ocurría. Durante unos minutos eternos, no sucedió nada. Pero de pronto, uno de los brujos cayó al suelo, desmadejado, y pocos segundos después los tres entraban en el claro blandiendo sus espadas. Por un instante, en el que sentí una alegría feroz, pensé que todo iba a terminar tan rápido como había empezado, y reprimí el deseo de soltar una carcajada enloquecida, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que algo fallaba en la escena. Los tres parecían vacilar, mirando a izquierda y derecha. Uno de los brujos se aproximó a ellos, y una corriente de energía surgió de sus manos. Lyosha la esquivó por milímetros, casi demasiado tarde, cayendo al suelo. Una daga salió de la nada, y se clavó en el hombro del brujo que había atacado. La arrancó de su brazo con un gesto veloz, y los demás retrocedieron casi imperceptiblemente, mientras Lyosha se ponía en pie de nuevo. Desde aquí no puedo ver su expresión, pero estoy segura de que muestra una mueca furiosa y decidida. Se situaron espalda contra espalda, girando, como si no pudieran ver lo que les ataca ¿Cómo es posible? Están ahí, quise gritar. Frente a vosotros, tan claros como el día ¿Por qué no pueden verlos? Pero definitivamente, no pueden. Los tres siguen girando, lanzando golpes aquí y allá, casi al azar, sin acertar jamás. Un nuevo rayo de energía surgió de otro de los brujos, y esta vez alcanzó su objetivo. Tadeo cayó al suelo, aferrando su muslo derecho. De nuevo, una daga salió volando, pero esta vez el brujo estaba preparado. La esquivó sin problemas, y el puñal se perdió entre los árboles. Comprendí en ese instante que deben estar sujetos a algún tipo de hechizo. No pueden verlos. Desesperada, bajé del árbol y corrí entre la maleza a toda la velocidad que me permite este cuerpo frágil y absurdo, intentando revivir la escena en mi mente, saber como puedo ayudarlos sin caer yo misma en el engaño. Una idea enloquecida empezó a aparecer en mi mente. Casi había llegado al claro, y no tengo tiempo de pararme a considerar la cordura de mi plan. Localicé un árbol al que podría trepar sin problemas, y me deshice las manos ascendiendo por su tronco rugoso. Las cosas se han puesto realmente feas mientras yo corría. Tadeo cojea entre Leo y Lyosha, con una mueca de dolor, moviéndose con dificultad. Comprendí lo que ocurría. No es que no vean a los brujos. Es que ven al menos a dos docenas, rodeándolos, como los veo yo ahora, claramente. Ojalá mi plan funcione. Dejé de pensar en las imágenes y me concentré en el suelo. Y lo vi. El fuego proyectaba sombras sobre las figuras. Pero no sobre todas. Me llevó unos segundos decidir cuales eran los auténticos brujos, y cuales las imágenes, pero cuando lo tuve claro, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Lyosha, a tu izquierda!"

Como un solo hombre, todos se giraron y atacaron. El brujo resultó herido de muerte, y en ese instante fue como si la magia que los contenía se hubiera roto. Yo aún veía una docena de hombres girando en torno a ellos, pero mis compañeros y Tadeo debían haber superado ya el engaño. Se dirigieron sin dudarlo a los dos que quedaban, acabando con sus vidas en un instante.

Bajé del árbol de un salto, corriendo hacia Tadeo, que se ha sentado en el suelo sujetando su pierna herida. Me dejé caer junto a él, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, lagrimas de miedo, pero también de alivio. Sollozando, miré la terrible herida, deseosa de ayudar. Pero Leo ya se había hecho cargo. Con gesto decidido, rompió la lana de las calzas, y envolvió la herida con unos largos trapos de hilo que sacó de la mochila. Los trapos se empaparon casi de inmediato con la sangre de Tadeo. Sólo entonces recordé que yo había hecho mis propios planes. Descolgué la mochila y rebusqué en ella hasta encontrar un frasco que me había facilitado Querco. Un ungüento que según ella, aliviaría el dolor y detendría la hemorragia. Me lo había dado antes de partir, sabiendo que mis compañeros se negarían a llevar ese peso, aduciendo que jamás resultarían heridos. Arranqué el improvisado vendaje de un tirón, y extendí la pomada. Tadeo rechinó los dientes al notar el contacto, pero enseguida suspiró casi con alivio. Cuando acabé, volví a colocar las vendas en su lugar, y esta vez la sangre no apareció. Rendida, me dejé caer en el suelo, y rompí a llorar.

Lyosha sacó de mis manos el ungüento con suavidad, lo observó unos instantes, y se lo cedió a Leo, abrazándome a continuación, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en mis oídos. El frasco volvió a cambiar de manos, y Leo se unió al abrazo de su hermano. Tardé un buen rato en serenarme, aterrorizada, sintiendo como todo el miedo volvía a mí de golpe, y me quemaba las entrañas. Sólo cuando mis sollozos se convirtieron en hipidos, Tadeo se inclinó sobre mí.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?", preguntó en tono suave.

"Desde lejos yo sólo veía a cuatro", murmuré. "Pero vosotros no parecíais ser capaces de verlos. Corrí hasta aquí, pensando que quizá sólo se concentraban en vosotros, y que yo podría saber donde estaban. Pero cuando llegué, los vi a todos"

"¿Y cómo lo supiste?", repitió Tadeo.

"La sombra. No todos tenían sombra"

Los tres dejaron escapar una maldición apagada, mirándome con asombro y respeto.

"Yo buscaba al herido. Pero no fue idiota, estaba oculto detrás", masculló Lyosha.

"Lo mismo que yo"

"Y que yo ¿Cómo diablos no nos dimos cuenta?", gruñó Tadeo.

"Intentabais hacer lo que siempre hacéis. Fiaros de vuestros sentidos, superar la magia. Pero aquí eso no funciona. Esta vez, vuestra experiencia fue una desventaja, en lugar de una ventaja"

"¿Y esto?", preguntó Tadeo, alzando el frasco con la pomada.

"Me lo dio Querco. Ella sabía que unos testarudos arrogantes como vosotros se negarían a llevar ese peso"

"¿Y has cargado con esto todo el camino?", preguntó Lyosha, atónito.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera?", rezongué. "Como ves, ha resultado ser de gran utilidad"

"Eres la mujer más testaruda e independiente que he conocido jamás", empezó Leo, y me preparé para recibir una reprimenda monumental. Pero su expresión se convirtió en una máscara de dulzura. "Y lo adoro", concluyó, abrazándome de nuevo.

Por una vez, los tres agradecieron mi intervención, y mi testarudez al llevar encima el pesado frasco. Recibí halagos, abrazos y besos, y me hubiera quedado en ese claro durante una eternidad, olvidando los cadáveres destrozados que yacen a mi alrededor, si Lyosha no se hubiera puesto en pie, incitándonos a retomar el camino.

"Tenemos que encontrar el pueblo, y la posada. Ya estabas cansado antes de esto, ahora con esa herida será peor. Necesitas dormir, y curarte, o no podremos seguir camino", comentó en dirección a Tadeo.

Como si quisiera darle la razón, Tadeo se puso en pie, y al apoyarse en la pierna herida, reprimió un gesto de dolor. No podría caminar solo en esas condiciones.

"Tendrás que apoyarte en nosotros, o no llegaremos jamás", ordenó Lyosha. Tadeo dudó un segundo, pero cuando intentó de nuevo caminar por su propio pie, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer su derrota. Apretando los dientes, pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno de mis compañeros, e iniciamos la marcha.


	19. Capítulo 18 LEONARDO

**Hola chicas… Otro capítulo más. Inspiradísima estoy. La verdad es que ya tengo la historia totalmente escrita en mi cabeza, y sólo tengo que transcribirla y añadir algunos detalles.**

**No me voy a liar mucho, que tengo que salir corriendo, y ya os he contestado a los reviews por MP, pero si diré una cosa: atendiendo al clamor popular (Sao, esa eres tú), el final de este capítulo… Bueno, ya lo leeréis, pero creo que la curiosidad de cierta señorita acerca de lo que podía hacer Leo quedará satisfecha. (Sao, no vale leerse directamente los últimos párrafos!!!) Espero recibir algo a cambio de superar mi natural timidez!! No sé, quizá otro capítulo de alguna historia, o algún regalito en forma de relato para mí… Algo así…**

**Arthe, la petición de tu nueva fundación… Ya veremos en que queda… (je je) (léase sonrisa maléfica)**

**Besos a todas y una vez más (y van cinco mil, creo), gracias por leerme.**

**Capítulo 18. LEONARDO.**

No era demasiado el camino que nos separaba del pueblo, pero se hizo eterno. Con Nadya agotada, y Tadeo herido, la marcha se ralentizó aún más. Maldito lugar, maldito cansancio y malditos cuerpos. En nuestro mundo, la herida de Tadeo no hubiera tardado nada en regenerarse. No es mucho peor que la que yo mismo le hice hace unos días. Pero aquí casi le impide andar, y hace apenas unos minutos ha vuelto a abrirse y a manchar las vendas de sangre, debilitándolo aún más.

No es casual que haya sido el único herido. Es el más acostumbrado a luchar contra los brujos y el que arriesgó más intentando escapar a sus conjuros. Probablemente sabía que bastaba con acabar con uno de ellos para que pudiéramos liberarnos de la ilusión que habían recreado para nosotros, y eso le volvió imprudente. Y no es que pueda culparle por ello. Los tres nos arriesgamos mucho, incapaces de recordar el esfuerzo que teníamos que hacer para rechazar la magia cuando aún no habíamos desarrollado nuestra resistencia natural a ella y debo reconocer que, quizá debido a su trabajo, Tadeo fue con mucha diferencia el primero de nosotros en adquirir esa facultad. El verdadero error fue pensar como vampiros, no como humanos. Cuando Nadya explicó como había descubierto a los hombres reales entre las ilusiones, comprendí en que había fallado nuestra estrategia. Intentábamos superar la magia mientras nos empeñábamos en localizarlos recurriendo a nuestros sentidos, como siempre hemos hecho. Unos sentidos que de poco sirven en este lado. Tratábamos de oler la sangre, de que nuestros ojos percibieran al herido entre las decenas de imágenes moviéndose velozmente a nuestro alrededor. Pretendíamos captar las diferencias, en lugar de asumir que no existían. Pero Nadya aún recuerda lo que era no poder utilizar el olfato o la vista, y tuvo la sangre fría, o quizá tan solo la inteligencia, de buscar otra solución. No es la primera vez que me veo superado por la capacidad de mi compañera para enfrentarse a un problema desde todos los ángulos posibles. Nadya tiene un don que muchos hombres matarían por poseer. Mi hermano lo define como 'pensar de reojo', o 'de puntillas'. Si no es capaz de encontrar una forma directa de superar un obstáculo, siempre encuentra el modo de mirar más allá, de afrontar el asunto transversalmente, rodeando el impedimento y apareciendo tras él sin alterarse. No sabe, o tal vez ignora conscientemente, como otros se enfrentaron a situaciones similares antes que ella, y busca soluciones nuevas, distintas, diferentes a todo lo que se ha hecho hasta entonces. Empecé a pensar que quizá su misión en esta aventura no es solo salvar a Tadeo. Quizá tenga que salvarnos a todos.

La contemplé caminando frente a mí, intentando mantener la dignidad a pesar del cansancio. Una luna llena y brillante alumbra el camino, proyectando las sombras del denso bosque sobre nosotros, dificultando mi visión, pero no me hace falta más luz para saber que está a punto de rendirse. Es algo en su forma de andar, tan distinta a la habitual, arrastrando ligeramente los pies. En el perfil obstinado de su rostro, demostrando su empeño de seguir poniendo un pie después del otro, de continuar el camino a toda costa. Me dispuse a sugerir un alto que ella jamás solicitaría, cuando me di cuenta de que el bosque que rodea el camino empieza a perder densidad. A la izquierda parece tan intransitable como hasta ahora, pero a la derecha los árboles comienzan a distanciarse, la maleza a ralear. Forcé mi vista hasta el escaso límite que alcanza en este lado, y me pareció percibir la sombra del humo en la distancia. Apresuré inconscientemente el paso, recibiendo un gruñido incómodo por parte de Tadeo. Volví a la velocidad anterior a regañadientes, sin apartar mis ojos del margen derecho del sendero, y pronto estuve convencido de que mis ojos no me engañan. En seguida veremos las primeras granjas, y a muy poca distancia encontraremos por fin la maldita aldea.

"Estamos llegando", anuncié.

Lyosha asintió, observando a Tadeo con disimulo, preocupado, al sentir su reprimido suspiro de alivio. Nadya se detuvo, mirándome directamente, esperanzada.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Míralo tú misma. El bosque ya no es tan denso, y que me aspen si eso que se alza en el cielo en la distancia no es el humo del hogar de alguna granja"

Comprobó lo que yo le había indicado, y se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros. Sus ojos volaron hasta la herida de Tadeo, examinándola con ojo crítico. Caminó un par de pasos hacia nosotros, y se agachó junto a él, palpando las vendas con suavidad.

"La herida tiene calor", murmuró. "En cuanto lleguemos habrá que lavarla, ponerle un nuevo ungüento y vendas limpias. No le ha sentado nada bien el paseo"

Asentí, aceptando su criterio sin discusión. No sé demasiado de heridas que no se curan al momento.

"Quizá ahora que queda poco camino que recorrer, podríamos cargarte en brazos", sugirió Lyosha.

Tadeo negó con la cabeza, incómodo.

"He llegado hasta aquí andando, y entraré en el pueblo andando. Ya es bastante malo tener que recurrir a vuestra ayuda, no lo hagáis peor"

Maldije su testarudez, aunque dispuesto a aceptarlo. Ya está herido en el muslo, no es necesario herir también su orgullo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo. Emprendimos de nuevo la marcha, y apenas diez minutos después alcanzamos a ver el pueblo en la distancia. En esta ocasión no hay guardias, ni empalizadas, pero el miedo se respira en cada rincón. Todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas a cal y canto y no hay ni una triste gallina paseando entre las improvisadas callejuelas. Buscamos la posada, y encontramos sus puertas tan cerradas como las demás. Tadeo gimió con suavidad, y Lyosha y yo perdimos la paciencia. Sin necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo, tomamos impulso a un tiempo, y pateamos la puerta con fuerza. Esta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, produciendo un estrépito capaz de despertar al mismísimo diablo. Entramos en la casa, y apenas un par de segundos después un hombre vestido con una ajada camisa para dormir, bajaba las escaleras con el miedo pintado en el rostro, sujetando una triste espada. Una muchacha bastante más joven que él se escondía a su espalda, asustada.

"No venimos a hacer mal. Necesitamos agua para el herido", anuncié.

"¿Os han atacado los saqueadores?", preguntó el hombre al cabo de unos segundos.

"Ya no tendréis que preocuparos más por ellos", masculló Lyosha, ayudando a Tadeo a tomar asiento en la silla más cercana. "No queda ni uno con vida"

Al posadero le llevó unos instantes comprender el significado de las palabras de mi hermano, pero cuando por fin la luz se hizo en su mente, una sonrisa aliviada iluminó su rostro. El miedo lo abandonó, y tomó las riendas de la situación de inmediato.

"Alabado sea el Señor. Son los ángeles los que os envían. María, pon agua a hervir. Y trae vino y comida para estos hombres", ordenó a la mujer, que se apresuró a cumplir sus demandas.

Él se acercó hasta nosotros, observando como Nadya deshacía el vendaje de Tadeo. Arrugó el gesto al ver la herida.

"Me sorprende que vuestro compañero aún se mantenga en pie. Es un feo corte, y ha debido sangrar mucho", comentó, admirado. Por toda respuesta, recibió un bufido irónico de Tadeo.

Pocos minutos después, la mujer volvía a entrar, cargando con una jarra de vino y una bandeja con carne fría. Sin decir una palabra, la colocó en la mesa, y volvió a la cocina. El posadero se apresuró a traer copas para todos. Escancié el vino, y me disponía a calmar mi reseca garganta, cuando Nadya frenó con gesto brusco la mano de Tadeo que se dirigía a la copa.

"No. El alcohol agravará la hemorragia"

"Al infierno con la hemorragia", masculló Tadeo, apurando la copa de un trago.

Al ver la cara extrañada con la que el hombre observaba el intercambio de frases entre Nadya y Tadeo, me dispuse a contarle la misma mentira que habíamos utilizado anteriormente. Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos de viaje entre las tribus bárbaras del norte. Allí aprendimos su idioma, y conocimos a la que ahora es mi mujer. El hombre asintió distraídamente, más interesado en saber como habíamos terminado con los ladrones, que en preocuparse por nuestra vida social. Entre Lyosha y yo describimos un combate medianamente creíble, y lo bastante adornado como para que el posadero tuviera tema de conversación durante semanas. Cuando terminamos la historia, hablando de los cadáveres destrozados rodeándonos, el hombre se persigno, pero con una sonrisa encantada pintada en el rostro.

"Llevábamos meses aterrorizados por culpa de esos hombres. Ya apenas podemos comerciar con las poblaciones vecinas, y nadie se atreve a salir a visitar a sus familiares. Nos habéis prestado un gran servicio, y os aseguro que todos sabremos como agradecéroslo. Por lo que a mí respecta es un honor ofreceros mi hospitalidad sin pediros nada a cambio"

"Eso no es necesario. Basta con que tengáis nuestros cuartos limpios, y que jamás falte la bebida en nuestra mesa. Pagaremos por lo que recibamos", rechacé, tendiéndole un par de monedas.

"Esto es demasiado", protestó, intentando devolvérmelas. "Y los hombres como vosotros os ganáis la vida haciendo este trabajo, si mis ojos no me engañan. No puedo pagaros, pero si puedo ofreceros un trueque. Vuestros servicios por los míos"

"Aceptad lo que os ofrecemos como pago a vuestra hospitalidad. En cuanto al resto, los ladrones han cubierto de sobra nuestra minuta", repliqué, sacudiendo la bolsa y provocando un estallido de carcajadas malévolas de mi hermano y el posadero. Incluso Tadeo se permitió una sonrisa torcida.

En ese instante, la mujer del posadero regresó de nuevo, arrastrando casi un enorme perol con agua hirviendo. Lo colocó a los pies de Tadeo, junto a Nadya, y le tendió unos trapos que parecían bastante limpios con una sonrisa. Nadya murmuró distraídamente un agradecimiento en su lengua natal, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Tadeo. Limpió la herida con destreza, mientras nuestro amigo rechinaba los dientes ante cada contacto. Cuando por fin pareció satisfecha, sacó el ungüento y vendas limpias. Extendió la pasta con cuidado, recibiendo unos cuantos gruñidos apagados, que acalló con gesto de reproche, y a continuación vendó la pierna con delicadeza. Al terminar, le dirigió una radiante sonrisa a Tadeo, como premio a su estoicismo. Éste se la devolvió alegremente, pero casi de inmediato una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Llevó la mano a su frente, y pareció vacilar. Creo que hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser porque Nadya reaccionó con prontitud. Sin dudar ni un instante, se apresuró a sostenerlo entre sus brazos, poniendo la mano en su frente con gesto preocupado.

"¿Qué ocurre, amigo?", preguntó Lyosha, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

Tadeo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos, sin saber que hacer, pero Nadya tomó las riendas de la situación una vez más, con aspecto sereno y decidido.

"Está agotado y ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesita dormir", ordenó, mirando al posadero, y señalando el piso superior, donde están las habitaciones.

Quizá el hombre no entendiera sus palabras, pero sin duda entendió el gesto. Se apresuró a asentir, y hacer un gesto en dirección a Nadya indicándole que le siguiera. Ella se volvió, sin duda para darnos instrucciones, pero no era necesario. Lyosha y yo ya cargábamos con Tadeo, sujetándolo por la cintura. Subimos las escaleras, sintiendo como sus brazos se quedaban laxos sobre nuestros hombros y viendo como la cabeza le caía sin fuerzas hacia delante. Lo arrastramos los últimos metros, hasta dejarlo caer en la cama que el posadero nos había indicado.

Nadya nos ordenó quitarle las botas, mientras ella lo desprendía del cinturón con las armas, y de la mochila. Desatamos también el cuero que ceñía su túnica, y echamos las mantas sobre él. A continuación, Nadya acercó una silla, y se sentó junto a la cama, con un gesto decidido que indica a todas luces que no la sacaremos de ahí ni a rastras. Y tampoco lo pretendemos. Mi hermano y yo cruzamos la mirada y, encogiéndonos de hombros, tomamos asiento a los pies de la cama, dispuestos a acompañarla mientras velaba a nuestro amigo. El posadero miró la expresión fiera y concentrada de Nadya, y asintió aprobador. Salió sin decir palabra, y al poco volvía con el vino y la comida. Tras él, su mujer llevaba una palangana en las manos. El hombre dejó su carga en el arcón situado a los pies de la cama, y la mujer se acercó en silencio a Nadya, dejando la palangana en su regazo. En ella había agua fresca, razonablemente limpia, y un trapo suave flotando en su interior.

"Si vais a velar toda la noche, es mejor que comáis algo, señora", murmuró la mujer. "Parecéis tan agotada como él"

Nadya nos miró, frunciendo el ceño, y Lyosha tradujo rápidamente las palabras de la mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras colocaba el paño húmedo en la frente sudorosa de Tadeo. Éste gimió con suavidad, pero al punto volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

"Tiene razón, Nadya. Come un poco, te vendrá bien", sugerí.

Nadya volvió a negar. Ignorando sus deseos, hice un gesto en dirección a la mujer, que se apresuró a llenar una copa con vino, y un plato con varios trozos de carne. Los mejores, observé. Con suavidad, quitó la palangana del regazo de Nadya, dejándola con cuidado a sus pies, y en su lugar colocó el plato con la carne. Por un instante, pareció dispuesta a negarse, pero al momento pude oír con claridad el rugido de su estómago vacío. La mujer le sonrió de nuevo, indicándole por señas que comiera. Con un suspiro de resignación, Nadya se decidió por fin a obedecerla, bajo la mirada aprobadora del posadero y su esposa. Agradecí su amabilidad, y ellos rechazaron mis palabras con un gesto.

"Se la ve tan frágil, tan pequeña. Cualquiera diría que va a caer rendida de un momento a otro, y sin embargo, estoy seguro de que aguantará toda la noche en pie, cuidando del herido", replicó el posadero, con una expresión muy cercana a la admiración.

"Es una mujer valiente, señor. Y tenéis suerte de que aprecie tanto a vuestro hermano", sonrió ella.

"Lo trata como si fuera un miembro de su propia sangre", comentó el posadero, sin rastro de suspicacia en su voz, mirando a Nadya, que ajena a la conversación, no apartaba su mirada vigilante de Tadeo.

"Y pensar que siempre creí que los bárbaros eran poco más que animales", susurró la mujer. "A partir de ahora, me enfrentaré a cualquiera que se atreva a hablar mal de ellos. El Señor en su infinita sabiduría ha querido sacarme de su error mostrándome a vuestra mujer. Debéis amarla con locura"

"Más que eso", murmuré con sinceridad.

Con una última sonrisa, la pareja se retiró, no sin antes hacernos prometer que los avisaríamos sin necesitábamos cualquier cosa, por insignificante que nos pareciera. Los despedí distraídamente, sin poder apartar mis ojos de Nadya. Sombras de agotamiento rodean sus ojos, y la palidez de su rostro casi alcanza a la lividez sobrenatural que le es propia en nuestro mundo. Los cabellos que han escapado de su trenza se pegan a sus mejillas, grasientos, oscurecidos por el polvo del camino, y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, demostrando su cansancio. Pero su boca traza una obstinada línea de férrea determinación, de voluntad inquebrantable. Y a pesar de su aspecto desastrado, la encontré más hermosa y deseable que nunca. Tan valiente, tan decidida…

Y al verla junto a esa cama, velando a nuestro amigo herido, cuidando de que su pierna no volviera a sangrar, de que su frente siempre estuviera fresca, y que las almohadas facilitaran su descanso, comprendí también las palabras de la mujer del posadero. Y los motivos de la testarudez de Nadya y de la propia Milena acerca de la situación de Tadeo. La luz de la comprensión iluminó mi mente, y sonreí, aceptándolo, y sintiéndome feliz por ello. Sentí los ojos de Lyosha clavados en mí, y me volví hacia él, con la promesa no pronunciada de explicarle el motivo de mi sonrisa. Pero mi hermano me devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato, y supe que la aclaración no era necesaria. Él ha tenido la misma revelación que yo.

Las sombras de la noche dieron paso al alba, pero Tadeo seguía sumido en la inconsciencia. Aún así, su sueño ya no parecía afiebrado e inquieto. Con las primeras luces de la mañana, la fiebre parecía haber descendido, y su rostro muestra calma y descanso en lugar de agonía y dolor. Nadya comprobó el vendaje, y decidió lavar de nuevo la herida, aún arriesgándose a despertar a Tadeo. Localicé al posadero, y le pedí más agua y vendas limpias. Cuando llegó con ellas, vino una vez más acompañado de su mujer, que traía una bandeja con pan recién cocido, tres platos de gachas, y unas gruesas lonchas de tocino. Lo depositó todo en el arcón, retirando los restos de la cena, de la que apenas habíamos probado unos trozos durante la noche, y esperó en silencio a que Nadya terminara de limpiar y vendar la herida de Tadeo. Éste no se despertó ni un segundo en todo el proceso. Cuando se separó de él, satisfecha con su trabajo, la mujer le tendió el mejor plato, el trozo de pan más grande, y la loncha más gruesa de tocino. Nadya comió con apetito, pero distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos de Tadeo por un segundo. Cuando acabó, la mujer se dirigió a mí.

"Vuestra esposa necesita descansar, señor. Y el herido parece mejor que anoche. Deberíais convencerla para que se tienda un rato"

Apenas había empezado a traducir las palabras de la mujer, cuando Nadya negó bruscamente.

"No. No dormiré hasta que él se despierte. Los tres habéis pasado varias noches en vela. Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolvéroslo"

"Al menos descansa un poco, querida. Te despertaremos si hay algún cambio", insistí. Ella volvió a negarse, con firmeza.

Estaba a punto de arrastrarla a la cama, cuando Lyosha tuvo una idea mejor. Con una media sonrisa, contempló a Nadya unos instantes, y finalmente se volvió hacia la mujer del posadero.

"¿Tenéis una tina o un barreño grande?", preguntó. La mujer asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Llenadlo de agua caliente, y si podéis, meted en él flores frescas. Y quizá hierbabuena o menta. Cualquier hierba o flor que tenga un aroma fuerte y agradable. Y dejadlo en lugar discreto, apartado de la vista. Cuando lo tengáis listo, avisadnos"

"Lo haré de inmediato, señor. Pero, ¿podéis decirme para qué queréis semejante invento?", preguntó inquieta.

"Es una costumbre de sus tierras. Les gusta bañarse a menudo, y sentir el aroma de las flores en su piel", sonreí, reprimiendo una carcajada ante el asombro de la mujer.

Ella salió por la puerta, sin atreverse a replicar, sacudiendo la cabeza ante tan extraordinaria manía. Un buen rato después, llamaba tímidamente a la puerta, anunciando que todo estaba listo en la cocina, junto al fuego de leña que ardía en el hogar. Me puse en pie, y le pedí a Nadya que me acompañara, pero ella se negó una vez más, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin más miramientos, la levanté de la silla, y la cargué sobre mi hombro, mientras ella pataleaba expresando a gritos sus protestas. Pero cuando llegué hasta el lugar que la mujer había preparado, y la dejé en el suelo, la tentación de un baño fue demasiado para ella. Contempló la improvisada bañera con expresión reverente, y pude leer la rendición en sus ojos. Se acercó al agua, y hundió la mano en ella, comprobando la temperatura con un suspiro satisfecho. Me habría encantado quedarme, y compartir con ella el baño, pero los dueños de la posada no lo considerarían una actitud aceptable, así que le di instrucciones a la mujer para que la ayudara con el corpiño, poniendo como excusa que nuestras ropas aún no le resultaban familiares a una hembra de los bárbaros como ella. La mujer asintió, y me empujó bruscamente fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí con gesto decidido. Reprimí una carcajada, al imaginar lo que pensaría la esposa del posadero, tan dispuesta a guardar la virtud de Nadya, si supiera de la relación que nos une a los cuatro en realidad. Lyosha me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, sonriendo burlón.

"Y aquí tenemos al amante frustrado. Jamás una mujer te había echado con cajas tan destempladas", rió.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo", repliqué, riendo a mi vez. "Y si te soy sincero, la verdad es que me resulta muy excitante saber que está ahí, bañándose, y que su guardiana no va a permitirme entrar"

"A ti todo te resulta muy excitante", sonrió. "Pero tendrás que tener cuidado en esta ocasión"

"Tranquilo. No me arriesgaré a que aparezcan las antorchas entrando en esa cocina", reí.

"No me refería a eso, hermano. De hecho, puedes agradecer que no te dejen entrar. Hay un par de cosas que quiero contarte", sonrió maliciosamente.

"No es necesario", reí, encaminándome a las escaleras. "Sigo teniendo muy buen oído"

"Debí imaginar que preferirías escuchar a dormir", masculló.

"Sólo presté atención un rato. Aunque, seamos sinceros, un rato fue todo lo que hubo", me burlé.

"Entonces no lo escuchaste todo", replicó.

Me volví hacia él con fingida curiosidad.

"¿En serio? Es un alivio. Había llegado a pensar que dependía exclusivamente de mí mantener el honor de la familia. Y era una carga muy pesada", contesté, riendo.

"Algún día te partiré esa cara bonita, hermano. En mil pedazos", contestó, en tono ligero e indiferente.

"Probablemente, Casanova. Pero no será hoy", repliqué, retomando mi camino al piso superior.

"¿Casanova?", inquirió. "¿No lo considerabas un principiante con más fama de la que merecía?"

"Y no he cambiado de opinión", sonreí, preparándome para recibir el golpe.

No tardó en llegar. Lyosha saltó sobre mí, desequilibrándome, y ambos rodamos escaleras abajo, intentando lanzar un par de puñetazos desabridos. Ninguno de los dos siente necesidad de pelear, y ambos sabemos que si lo he provocado ha sido sólo para jugar un poco, para aliviar la tensión. Funcionó. Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, rebotando aquí y allá, nos dejamos caer sobre la espalda, riendo a carcajadas. La puerta de la cocina se abrió apenas unos centímetros, y el rostro asustado de la posadera se mostró a través de la ranura. Pero cuando escuchó nuestras carcajadas, sonrió con la expresión de reproche que se le dirigiría a un niño travieso, y volvió a cerrar tras ella. Lyosha se puso en pie, sonriente, y me tendió una mano que acepté al momento, usándola como apoyo para incorporarme.

"Mucho mejor", sonreí. "Ahora ya podemos volver con el herido"

"Lo has hecho a propósito. Ahora pondrás como excusa el estar magullado", me provocó.

"Como si me hiciera falta"

"Te aseguro, hermano, que yo también estaré escuchando cuando llegue tu oportunidad. Y más te vale no darme motivos para hacerte tragar tus pullas", replicó sonriente.

"Tú sigue alimentando tus vanas esperanzas, mi querido hermano mayor. Es lo único que te queda", reí.

"Ya veremos"

Abrí la puerta, riendo a carcajadas. Ambos sabemos que nuestro intercambio no es más que pura provocación para pasar el rato. Desde que empezó el viaje, nuestras fuerzas están totalmente igualadas y no hay ningún motivo que me lleve a pensar que puedo superarlo. Si Nadya parece cansada a pesar de haber dormido cada una de las noches, y Tadeo ya aparentaba estar próximo al agotamiento antes de resultar herido, Lyosha y yo nos hemos mantenido en bastantes buenas condiciones. Aunque debo reconocer que quizá sólo estemos mejor que Tadeo porque ambos dormimos una noche completa al menos. Si me hubiera mantenido despierto dos noches seguidas nada más empezar el viaje, es probable que estuviera tan mal como él. Avancé hasta la cama, y miré el rostro dormido de mi amigo. Lo que hallé en él me serenó. Ya no parece afiebrado, ni muestra ninguna mueca que indique sufrimiento.

"Creo que sólo está dormido", murmuró Lyosha.

"Si no es así, quizá deberíamos plantearnos seguir camino en solitario", sugerí.

Asintió. Es evidente que él también ha considerado la idea.

"Esperemos a ver. Ahora que los brujos ya no son un problema, podemos permitirnos perder unos días. Y Tadeo no nos perdonaría jamás que partiéramos sin él sólo porque necesitaba un par de noches de sueño"

"Aún así, es una idea tentadora. Libraríamos a Nadya del camino entre las ciénagas, y lo que hay más allá"

"Ella tampoco nos lo perdonaría", sonrió Lyosha. Pareció vacilar un momento, antes de volver a alzar la vista hacia mí. "Leo…", empezó, dubitativo. Supe que quería decirme, y lo tranquilicé.

"Ya lo sé. Y estoy de acuerdo. Prefiero tenerla controlada"

"¿No vas a gritarme, ni a intentar golpearme por haber tomado la decisión sin consultarte?", preguntó burlón.

"Creo que en esta ocasión, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", concedí. "Aunque no te garantizo que no vaya a tomarla contigo si finalmente decide actuar por su cuenta"

"No sería culpa mía, y lo sabes"

"Claro, pero con alguien tendré que desahogarme. Y eres mi hermano, así que te tocará a ti. Te fastidias"

"No importa", sonrió. "Yo también la tomaría contigo. Las cosas de familia, deben quedar en la familia"

"Podríamos tomarla también con él", repliqué, señalando al durmiente con la cabeza.

Mi hermano me dirigió una sonrisa aprobadora y astuta.

"Tú también lo comprendiste. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando ella se sentó a su lado y enjugó su frente". Asentí.

"¿Cómo diablos se las arreglan las malditas mujeres para darse cuenta de esas cosas? Te aseguro que aunque estaba convencido de que el plan de Milena funcionaría, no acababa de agradarme. Lo haría de todos modos, claro. Es demasiado divertido como para resistirse, pero aún así…"

"No tengo ni la más remota idea, hermano. Pero yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. Será divertido estar en boca de todos una vez más"

"Eso es algo que siempre puedes esperar si sigues a Milena", reí.

"Mirándola, uno no puede tener ninguna duda de que naciste de su ponzoña", contestó, en tono de quien expresa un gran halago. Y sin duda, para mí lo es. No dudé en devolvérselo.

"Si no fuera porque sé a ciencia cierta que Milena jamás haría nada con tan poco estilo como entrar en un barco con una recua de bebedores de humanos descontrolados, apostaría a que incluso tú eres hijo de su ponzoña", sonreí. "Y me gustaría. Sería como ser dos veces hermanos"

"Sería un honor para mí", respondió sinceramente.

Ambos nos sonreímos con embarazo. Es más fácil expresar afecto con las hembras. A los hombres nos gusta fingir que no lo necesitamos. Pero el amor que siento por mi hermano no es menor que el que le tengo a mi compañera, y en ocasiones, ponerlo en palabras es casi una necesidad física. Estaba a punto de soltar alguna salida de tono para aliviar la situación, cuando unos pasos suaves en el pasillo lo hicieron por mí. Pocos segundos después, escuchábamos un golpe suave en la puerta. Sonreímos. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación. Últimamente he tratado muy poco con mortales.

Tras escuchar la distraída fórmula cortés de Lyosha invitándola a pasar, la mujer del posadero abrió la puerta, y permaneció ahí, en actitud modesta.

"Disculpad que os moleste, pero la señora necesita algo de ropa limpia", murmuró.

Abrí la mochila de Nadya, y saqué algo de ropa de repuesto. Una camisa, y unas calzas que tendí hacia la mujer. Ella recogió las prendas en sus brazos, pero parecía que necesitaba decir algo más. La miré con amabilidad, intentando animarla.

"Señor, perdonad la pregunta pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con vuestro hijo?", susurró.

Me puse a la defensiva de inmediato. ¿Cómo sabe esa mujer que tenemos un hijo? Ella percibió el gesto, y bajó la mirada, murmurando una apresurada disculpa.

"Lo lamento. No debí preguntar", murmuró. "Pero he visto que estaba incómoda, y le he preparado una infusión. Espero no haber hecho mal. No pretendía ofenderos"

"¿Una infusión?", inquirió Lyosha, confuso.

La mujer enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, y comprendí por fin porqué había preguntado por nuestro hijo. Esta es la típica situación humana que siempre me deja fuera de juego, y me maldije en silencio por mi estupidez.

"El pequeño nació muerto", respondí entre dientes, esperando hacer una interpretación convincente. Y desde luego, no es exactamente una mentira, pensé, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, compasiva.

"A veces Dios llama junto a él a sus criaturas más amadas, por mucho que nos duela. Pero no debéis preocuparos, mi señor. Sois jóvenes. Él os enviará más hijos"

"Eso espero", respondí con sinceridad, y con la humildad que ella esperaba. Aunque si en realidad pensara que algún dios se ha atrevido a arrebatarme a mi cachorro, removería el cielo y la tierra hasta dar con él, y hacerle pagar cara su osadía.

"Estoy segura de ello", sonrió, animándome. A continuación, se retiró discretamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Qué extraños son los mortales", murmuró Lyosha, con una sonrisa irónica.

"Y que lo digas, hermano", respondí, sabiendo sin duda que su comentario se debe a que ha pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo acerca del tratamiento que merecería cualquier ser que se atreviera a poner sus manos sobre nuestro hijo.

Pensar en Andros me llenó de nostalgia, y agradecí que Nadya no dominara lo suficiente el idioma como para que la mujer le preguntara a ella directamente. La entristecería demasiado recordar a su cachorro. Por un instante, incluso yo sentí deseos de dejar esta misión estúpida, y volver junto a él, y sé que Lyosha piensa lo mismo que yo. Apenas llevamos tres días separados de nuestro hijo, y ya siento esa distancia como un dolor físico. Frustrado y furioso, me levanté y comencé a pasear por la habitación, en un pobre intento por dominar mis nervios. Deseando marcharme de ahí y volver junto a los míos. O deseando al menos que Tadeo abriera los ojos por fin, lleno de energía y dispuesto a emprender el camino. Así podríamos acabar con esto de una maldita vez. En esta ocasión, mi hermano no se molestó en pedirme que detuviera mis paseos, que tan nervioso le ponen. Sabe que me hace mucha falta ese pobre derroche de energía. Y hablando de energía, empiezo a notar como mis fuerzas decaen cada vez más. Maldije contra el maldito sueño, y al clavar la vista en Lyosha, supe que a él le hace aún más falta que a mí el descanso. Empieza a tener tan mala cara como la del propio Tadeo ayer mismo.

"Es mejor que duermas un rato, hermano", sugerí. "No tengo ganas de volver a detenerme porque uno de nosotros resulte herido por no haber descansado lo suficiente"

"¿Tú también crees que ha sido eso lo que ha pasado?"

"Por supuesto. Estaba agotado. De lo contrario hubiera podido esquivar ese golpe con los ojos cerrados", mascullé. "El maldito elfo tenía razón cuando dijo que nuestras previsiones de descanso eran muy optimistas. No podemos pasar dos noches en vela. Quizá aguantemos despiertos, pero nuestros sentidos se ven aún más limitados"

"Ha sido culpa mía", murmuró Lyosha, contrito. "Debí preverlo"

"No seas ridículo, hermano. ¿Cómo diablos ibas a prever algo así?", repliqué. Pero al ver su gesto torturado, me apresuré a suavizar mi tono. "Nadie te culpa, Lyosha. Pero sigo creyendo que necesitas dormir. Descansa unas horas, y después podrás relevarme"

Él asintió. Perdido en sus pensamientos, y sin duda autotorturandose por su falta de previsión, se dejó caer en el jergón que quedaba libre en el cuarto. Lo miré preocupado, deseando poder decir algo que le aliviara de su carga, pero incapaz de encontrar las palabras oportunas. Por mucho que yo insista, y crea sinceramente, que no ha sido culpa suya, él se ha encargado de preparar el itinerario, y lo ha hecho a conciencia, como siempre hace todos los planes. Pensar que en ellos ha habido un fallo, es algo por lo que va a culparse, me guste o no. Como me culparía yo si fuera mi parte la que ha demostrado no estar a la altura.

Irritado y de mal humor, agarré bruscamente la jarra de vino, y me senté en el suelo entre las dos camas. Me serví una copa que apuré de un solo trago, esperando que el licor levante mi ánimo, aunque sin tener demasiadas esperanzas al respecto. Bebí un par de vasos más, antes de que Nadya entrara en la habitación, sobresaltándose al momento al ver la escena, y mi rostro furioso.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó, corriendo hacia las camas, y contemplando a los dos hombres dormidos en ellas con expresión preocupada.

"Sólo un poco de nostalgia", mascullé, sirviéndome otra copa.

Ella se acercó a mí, y me quitó el vino de las manos, mirándome dulcemente. La dejé hacer. No tengo ni ganas de discutir.

"La respuesta no está en el fondo de ese vaso, querido", susurró. "¿Porqué no imitas a tu hermano, y duermes un rato? Te vendrá bien"

"Tú eres la que debería dormir", repliqué, sintiéndome inmediatamente culpable. Debí ver antes las ojeras que dibuja su bello rostro.

"Dormiré cuando ellos se despierten", respondió en un tono que no deja espacio a la discusión. Amable, pero firme.

"Pues ya puedes empezar", susurró una voz ronca junto a nosotros, que se parecía a la de Tadeo sólo en lo superficial.

Nadya respingó, miró hacia su cama, tras un segundo de duda, saltó sobre él, abrazándolo. Tadeo miró hacia mí, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Intentó pronunciar una frase, pero de su garganta sólo salió un graznido. Sin decir ni palabra, le sonreí, tendiéndole la copa que Nadya había sacado de mis manos. Él la tomó con gesto agradecido, separando a Nadya de su cuerpo con suavidad. Bebió con ansia, y cuando hubo apurado hasta las heces, volvió a tenderme el vaso. Antes de que pudiera llenarlo de nuevo. Nadya me lo arrancó de las manos.

"Voy a por agua", anunció, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo necesario para arrebatarme también la jarra.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tadeo cruzó conmigo una mirada cargada de sarcasmo. Reí con suavidad entre dientes, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, amigo? Apenas lleva tres días entre los mortales, y ya se ha convertido en un miembro activo de la liga anti – alcohol", sonreí.

"Pues más te vale mantenerla alejada de mi jarra esta noche. Hay mucho que celebrar", sonrió.

"Acabamos con ellos", susurré, sonriendo a mi vez.

"Hasta con el último de ellos, amigo. Y pienso celebrarlo a lo grande", comento, saliendo de la cama con una mueca de dolor.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta el arcón encima del cual habíamos dejado sus cosas, y empezó a vestirse sin abandonar su sonrisa ni por un instante. Observé que aún le cuesta apoyarse sobre la pierna herida, aunque se esfuerza mucho por disimularlo. Aún nos quedaremos aquí un par de días más. Estaba terminando de ponerse el cinturón, cuando Nadya entró en la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió primero hacia la cama, con una sonrisa que se apagó de inmediato al verla vacía. Localizó al momento a Tadeo, y se encaminó hacia él con gesto irritado y decidido.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

"Vestirme, querida. Aunque si tienes otros planes...", se burló, llevando la mano de nuevo hasta su cinturón.

"Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo"

"Lo haría encantado, pero mucho me temo que no sería apropiado. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que tu hombre es Leo"

Nadya lo tomó por el brazo, intentando sin ningún éxito devolverlo al jergón. Tadeo se limitó a mirarla y después a mirar hacia mí, enarcando las cejas. Le respondí riendo entre dientes y encogiéndome de hombros. Él imitó mi gesto y se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama. Ella le empujó sin miramientos, y él fingió desequilibrarse con su golpe. Con un gesto veloz, sujetó la muñeca de Nadya, haciéndole caer sobre él, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sonriente, le robó un beso en la mejilla y después se volvió hacia mí con un guiño.

"Es mejor que despiertes a Lyosha", sugirió.

"Deja que me levante", protestó Nadya en tono severo, aunque sin hacer el más mínimo gesto para soltarse.

"¿En qué quedamos querida? ¿Nos acostamos o nos levantamos?", inquirió Tadeo sin soltarla. "¿Siempre es tan indecisa?", añadió, dirigiéndose a mí.

"Debe ser porque Lyosha aún está dormido. Pero eso se arregla enseguida", contesté, siguiéndole el juego y poniéndome en pie para dirigirme a la cama de mi hermano.

"Ni se te ocurra, Leo", exclamó Nadya, librándose del abrazo de Tadeo y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

No pude reprimir una carcajada al ver su rostro furioso, y Tadeo no tardó en unirse a mí. De la cama de Lyosha surgió un gruñido irritado, acompañando a una imaginativa blasfemia rusa.

"Tumbadla, levantadla o haced lo que os de la gana, pero dejadme dormir", masculló, provocando de nuevo nuestras risas.

"¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido?", gruñó Nadya. "Tú, vuelve a la cama", ordenó en dirección a Tadeo. "Por la noche podrás bajar a cenar si la herida está bien, pero ahora descansa. Y tú tendrías que dormir también"

La miré dispuesto a reírme de ella, cuando vi sus ojos hundidos, su rostro pálido y cansado, el casi imperceptible temblor de sus manos. La risa murió en mis labios, y me acerqué a ella, preocupado, sintiéndome culpable por no haber visto antes los signos del agotamiento en su cuerpo, que ahora me parecen tan evidentes. Captando de inmediato el cambio en mi ánimo, Tadeo me miró frunciendo el ceño, y después miró a Nadya, comprendiendo al momento el motivo de mi preocupación. Con un suspiro resignado, volvió a la cama, deshaciéndose de las botas con un brusco tirón. Nadya lo miró con suspicacia.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Pero vete a la cama ahora mismo, o no me acostaré"

"¿Y lo harás si me voy?"

"Tienes mi palabra. Y ahora llévatela de una vez, Leo, antes de que cambie de opinión"

"Vamos, querida", dije, poniéndome en pie y tendiendo una mano hacia ella. "Busquemos al posadero para que nos indique nuestra habitación"

Ella dudó un segundo, mirando hacia Tadeo, poco dispuesta a abandonar su autoproclamado papel de enfermera. Con un gesto burlón y afectado, él se acomodó en la cama, y se echó encima las mantas, mirándola sonriente. Nadya se acercó y levantó las mantas, agachándose junto a él para observar el vendaje. Estaba limpio, sin rastro de sangre. El ungüento de los elfos parece funcionar, aunque no debería sorprenderme. Siempre funcionan. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se incorporó y se volvió hacia mí. Volví a tenderle la mano, pero ella vaciló una vez más. Iba a apresurarla, intentando que se decidiera de una vez, cuando llevó la mano a su frente y parpadeó, balanceándose ligeramente. Corrí hasta ella y la detuve justo a tiempo. Un segundo más y habría caído al suelo. Confuso, casi al borde de la histeria llamé a gritos al posadero, mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos. Lyosha volvió a despertarse, y al ver la escena salió de la cama de un salto, deteniéndose junto a nosotros. Miré hacia él, pero parece tan perdido y preocupado como yo, incapaz de saber que ocurre, y mucho menos como solucionarlo. Por fortuna, el dueño de la posada apareció poco después, acompañado de la mujer que parece su eterna sombra, y tras un breve vistazo, ella se hizo cargo de inmediato.

"Se ha desmayado", explicó, serena.

"Haz algo", rogué.

"Tranquilizaos, señor. Sólo es cansancio. Está rendida. Su cuerpo es más frágil que su voluntad", me serenó, sonriendo apenas. "Seguidme, os llevaré a vuestro cuarto, y podréis acostarla. Se recuperará en cuanto duerma un poco".

La levanté, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, pero ella no pareció reaccionar. Su cuerpo yace laxo e inerte en mis brazos. Nervioso, miré a los mortales, que parecen mucho más tranquilos que cualquiera de nosotros. Este debe ser otro de esos estúpidos problemas de los humanos, y lo bastante común como para que ellos no se alerten. Tranquilizándome un poco, los seguí por el angosto pasillo, inclinándome ligeramente, con Nadya aún exánime en mis brazos. El techo de madera es demasiado bajo, opresivo para un hombre de mi tamaño. Los listones del suelo crujieron bajo mis pies, y por un instante temí que se derrumbaran bajo mi peso, haciéndome caer al piso inferior con mi carga. Pero tal cosa no sucedió. La madera seca y vieja resistió, quejándose apenas, aunque sus tablones parecieron emitir un suspiro satisfecho cuando mis pies alcanzaron la habitación, donde el suelo es más grueso y sólido. Agachándome una vez más para atravesar la puerta, entré en la estancia, sorprendiéndome gratamente. La ventana de grandes dimensiones, está abierta, orientada al mediodía, recibiendo toda la fuerza del sol, e ilumina una habitación pequeña, pero bien cuidada, casi pulcra. Junto a la ventana hay un aguamanil. El objeto más valioso que he visto hasta este momento en este maldito mundo, y sin duda el más hermoso. Junto a la pared situada a la derecha de la puerta, hay dos camas, dispuestas con mantas limpias, sobrias, pero de buena calidad. A los pies de cada una, hay sendos arcones de pesada madera, poco trabajada, pero bien tratada. Dos sillas completan el frugal mobiliario. Encima de una de ellas, hay un bastidor con una exquisita labor de costura. Lo miré con curiosidad, y comprendí al momento que los dueños nos han cedido su propia habitación. Antes de que pudiera agradecérselo, la mujer se dirigió con gesto decidido hacia una de las camas, separando las mantas.

"Acostadla aquí, señor. Estará cómoda, os lo aseguro"

Me apresuré a obedecerla, susurrando un sincero agradecimiento. Ella lo rechazó con un gesto y una sonrisa.

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer por vosotros, después de habernos librado de los saqueadores. Dejadla dormir. En unas horas estará recuperada. Si queréis, prepararé algo de comer para vos y para vuestros hermanos"

"No es necesario. Bajaremos en cuanto se despierte", rechacé, alzando la vista hacia ella en una muda pregunta. '¿Se despertará?'

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa sabia, serena, antes de mirar a Nadya, dormida, ajena a todo. Tan hermosa y relajada como la más bella Madonna que jamás se haya atrevido a pintar Michelangelo. Después, cruzó la mirada con su marido, sonriendo aún, y él se acercó a ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, rozándola apenas en un gesto tímido, cálido, pero más afectuoso e íntimo que muchas caricias más evidentes y expertas. Comprendí que debían leer el amor que siento por ella en cada uno de mis gestos, en cada movimiento y cada palabra, y que ese amor les ha recordado el que un día sintieron el uno por el otro, que aún está ahí, en algún lugar de sus corazones, asfixiado bajo años de lucha cotidiana, de preocupaciones y estrecheces. Se retiraron discretamente, volviendo a sonreírme, y escuché sus apresurados y tímidos murmullos al otro lado de la puerta. Miré a Nadya, y olvidé de inmediato a la pareja. Me recosté junto a ella, estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío, dejándome arrastrar por la inusual calidez de su piel, por la sensación de tener entre mis labios ese ser templado, tan vivo como yo mismo lo estoy ahora, sintiendo contra mi pecho los latidos de su corazón, firmes, rítmicos, celebrando para mí un cántico de vida. Jamás me he sentido tan relajado, tan en paz, y mientras me hundía en la inconsciencia, comprendí parte del hechizo que esta vida mortal puede obrar en nosotros.

Un grito sofocado me arrancó de las garras del sueño. Abrí los ojos despierto, alerta, llevando mis manos a las armas que en algún momento debí dejar caer junto a la cama en un gesto casi inconsciente. Una parte de mí se regocijo, aprobadora, al comprender que mis sentidos están tan alerta como si no hubiera dormido ni un instante, mientras mis ojos recorren la habitación buscando el peligro. Pero en ella sólo está Nadya. Sentado junto a mí en la cama, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Después de asegurarme que nada ajeno a ella había provocado su grito, la rocé suavemente con mis dedos. Ella se volvió para mirarme, y echó sus brazos sobre mi cuello, en un gesto casi desesperado. La abracé con fuerza, ofreciéndole consuelo, aunque sin comprender aún lo que sucede. Y debo saberlo. La estaba apartando suave pero firmemente de mí, cuando Lyosha y Tadeo entraron en la habitación como un vendaval, espadas en mano, mirando a izquierda y derecha, enloquecidos, intentando encontrar algo contra lo que descargar su acero.

"No pasa nada. No hay nadie… Ni nada", aclaré.

Bajaron las espadas al momento, aunque aún tardaron unos segundos en serenarse, envainarlas y aproximarse a nosotros.

"Era Querco. Se apareció en mis sueños", susurró ella de nuevo, aturdida aún, nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.

"¿Has soñado?", preguntó Lyosha, disimulando a duras penas la envidia en su voz. No voy a culparle por ello. Desde la primera vez que cerré los ojos en este mundo, estoy deseando recordar los sueños, recordar como eran, como me sentía cuando me dejaba llevar por ellos.

"Ya está, querida. Sólo ha sido un sueño. Ahora estás despierta", sonreí, intentando serenarla.

"No", exclamó. "No fue un sueño normal"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Lyosha, frunciendo el ceño. "Un sueño es un sueño. ¿O has tenido una visión?", añadió, sentándose junto a nosotros con gesto preocupado.

"No era una visión. Pero tampoco un sueño. Era Querco de verdad. No sé porqué lo sé, pero lo sé", explicó Nadya, apresuradamente.

Los tres cruzamos una mirada disimulada, inquieta. Sabemos que los elfos están asomándose de tarde en tarde para ver nuestros progresos, y puede que hayan visto algo. Tal vez el único modo que tienen de advertirnos, de comunicarse con nosotros es a través de nuestros sueños. Reticente a ponerla más nerviosa, pero sabiendo que necesitamos saber lo que ha dicho la elfa, Tadeo se acuclilló junto a Nadya, mirándola con una falsa expresión de serenidad.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?", preguntó en tono suave, casi indiferente.

Nadya frunció el ceño, intentando recordar, intentando atrapar un pensamiento que a todas luces se escapa de su mente consciente, arrastrado por los últimos jirones del sueño.

"Intenta recordar", la instó Tadeo.

Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Su rostro mostró una expresión incómoda, casi furiosa, hasta que pocos segundos después sonrió apenas, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

"Algo sobre el sábado. Tened cuidado el sábado… No…", dudó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. "Cuidado, aún queda el sábado, decidió al fin.

"¿Aún queda el sábado?", inquirí. "¿Tiene eso algún sentido para vosotros?"

Tadeo y mi hermano sacudieron la cabeza, confusos.

"¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Jueves?", preguntó Lyosha. "Aunque nos detengamos aquí un día más, el sábado deberíamos estar en las ciénagas. Quizá se refiere a eso. Algún peligro grave acecha en las ciénagas"

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Tadeo.

"¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?", masculló Lyosha. "Eso es simplemente lo único que tiene sentido para mí"

"Parece lógico. Las ciénagas son la peor parte del viaje y no tenemos ni idea de lo que vamos a encontrarnos ahí. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Lyosha. Es la zona más mágica, más alejada del mundo que conocemos. Y los mortales y los vampiros no son los únicos que caen bajo el hechizo de este lado. Hay cosas peores que ellos. A saber lo que ha atravesado la condenada puerta. Podían ser un poco más concretos, maldita sea su sombra", mascullé, furioso como siempre que estoy preocupado.

"Tranquilízate, hermano", pidió Lyosha con un gruñido severo. "¿Qué más da lo que haya cruzado? No será nada a lo que no te hayas enfrentado ya. Sólo tendremos que estar más atentos"

"No me preocupo por mí, Lyosha", gruñí, mirando a Nadya. Él asintió, sabiendo lo que yo iba a sugerir a continuación. Nadya también lo supo, y se puso en pie de un salto.

"¡No vais a dejarme aquí!", exclamó. Al ver que rehuíamos su mirada, cambió el tono exaltado por otro lloroso, amedrentado. "Por favor, no me dejéis sola. Quiero ir con vosotros. Os juro que obedeceré todas las indicaciones. No me alejaré de vuestro lado. No quiero quedarme sola, por favor, no me dejéis aquí. Por favor, podéis protegerme, vosotros mismos lo dijisteis. Y tengo que ir. Lo sabéis, tengo que ir"

Nos miramos entre nosotros, rehuyendo aún su rostro. La idea de dejarla en la posada, al cuidado de esos dos mortales, que a todas luces parecen apreciarla, es tentadora. Demasiado tentadora. Las ciénagas son la peor parte del viaje, y sobre la que surgen mayores incógnitas, y por mucho que ella prometa seguir nuestras indicaciones al pie de la letra, todos sabemos como las ha obedecido en el pasado. Sacudí la cabeza, buscando un modo de planteárselo que ella pudiera aceptar, algún argumento que pudiera convencerla, cuando Lyosha buscó mi mirada.

"No sabemos que significa el mensaje. Hemos interpretado que se trata de las ciénagas porque es lo que más nos inquieta, pero puede ser cualquier cosa"

"¡Es cierto!", exclamó Nadya, en ese tono suyo de cuando cree tener una baza ganadora. "Pudo querer decir que no teníamos que estar aquí el sábado"

"Si es así, no podemos dejarla sola", susurré, mirando a mi hermano, sabiendo que él interpretaría correctamente mi comentario. Pero Tadeo también captó la intención oculta tras mis palabras.

"Ni lo sueñes", intervino en tono ligero, sin alterarse.

"Todos hemos visto como ese hombre sujetaba la espada cuando creyó que veníamos a atacarles. Si algo sucede, no durará ni un asalto", comentó Lyosha, imprimiendo a su voz el tono más neutro que fue capaz.

"Entonces está claro que debemos llevárnosla", replicó Tadeo. "Nosotros si podemos defenderla"

"Estás herido", intervine.

"Y pronto estaré curado. Yo planeé la reunión, el intercambio y sus consecuencias. No me quedaré fuera", replicó, indiferente.

Tomó asiento junto a Nadya, sereno, sin ningún rastro de la irritación que parece poseerla a ella. Sabe que Lyosha y yo respetaremos su derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones sobre lo que puede o no puede hacer estando herido. No podemos obligarlo a quedarse y cuidar de Nadya, del mismo modo que nosotros no lo haríamos de estar en su lugar, y si plantea sus argumentos es más por cortesía que porque pretenda en realidad discutir sobre el tema. Y al fin y al cabo, mi comentario tan sólo ha sido una sugerencia, expresada sin ninguna esperanza de que él la aceptara. Nos miró con tranquilidad, y le devolvimos la mirada, encogiéndonos de hombros.

"Está bien. Entonces esto es lo que tenemos. Nadya ha recibido un mensaje. Sólo sabemos que se refiere al sábado, pero no sabemos que ocurrirá, o dónde ocurrirá. Quizá sea en las ciénagas, quizá sea aquí", enumeré.

"Y puede que haya entendido mal", intervino Nadya. "No recuerdo con claridad. La imagen de Querco aparecía borrosa, su voz lejana. Puede que ni siquiera dijera eso, puede que fuera algo parecido"

"Supongamos que al menos has escuchado bien. Es lo único en lo que podemos basarnos por ahora. Quizá la elfa intente ponerse en contacto con nosotros de nuevo. Si sabe que estamos confusos, es posible que se explique mejor"

"Sigue habiendo muchas lagunas. Y me sentiré mejor si somos tres a defenderla", decidí.

"Está bien", suspiró Lyosha. "Saldremos de aquí antes del sábado. Mañana o pasado, dependiendo de tu herida, Tadeo. Y sé sincero al respecto. Cuando nos pongamos en marcha, quiero que nos movamos lo más rápidamente posible. Cuanto menos nos detengamos, menor será el peligro"

"Está mucho mejor, pero no puedo prever cuando podré andar sin dolor. No tengo demasiada experiencia en heridas que no se regeneran", respondió, dejando escapar una risa carente de humor.

"¿Nadya?", inquirí.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, dispuesta a dar una respuesta sincera, y no simplemente a decir lo que más le conviene en este instante. No dudé ni por un segundo que iba a actuar así. Está deseando salir vencedora en este debate, pero también sabe que hablamos del bienestar de Tadeo y no lo empujará a partir antes de lo necesario sólo para salirse con la suya. Tras unos instantes, se encogió de hombros, y empezó a hablar en tono profesional, sereno.

"Está cicatrizando muy bien. Quizá no se regenere como suelen hacerlo nuestras heridas, pero tampoco sigue el ritmo de curación de un mortal. Creo que mañana no le dolerá pero no puedo asegurarlo. Tendremos que fiarnos de su criterio".

"De acuerdo", suspiró de nuevo Lyosha. "Esperaremos a ver que tal estás mañana. Y entre tanto, quizá los elfos puedan volver a contactar con nosotros"

"¿Y nos marcharemos todos?", insistió Nadya.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, dudando. Los tres sabemos que, con los datos que tenemos, esa es la mejor opción, pero aún así nos resistimos a ponerla en peligro. En uno mayor del que ya estaba al venir a esta aventura, al menos. Lyosha se mesó el cabello, irritado, y Tadeo miró hacia sus pies. Nadya nos mira, esperando una respuesta.

"Será lo mejor", susurré, más para ellos que para Nadya.

Lyosha tomó aire y finalmente asintió. Miré a Tadeo, que pareció agradecido porque se le incluyera en la toma de decisiones acerca de ella, y tras unos segundos de duda, asintió igualmente. Una breve, seca inclinación de cabeza. Nadya sonrió abiertamente, y la tensión desapareció de sus hombros y su rostro. En ese instante, comprendí que no sólo quiere acompañarnos por su maldita cabezonería. Está aterrorizada, y pensar en perdernos de vista, en quedarse sola ante un peligro ignoto la está enloqueciendo de puro pánico. Si me concentro con intensidad, incluso puedo percibir un lejano rastro de ese miedo en su aroma. Y le devolví una sonrisa cargada de orgullo, aunque no haré ningún comentario que la ponga en evidencia. Se ha esforzado tanto en esconder su terror, y lo ha hecho de un modo tan efectivo, que merece al menos ese reconocimiento de mi parte. Es tan valiente. Tan condenadamente hermosa…

"Pues si ya está todo decidido, hay unas cuantas jarras esperando por nosotros", intervino Tadeo, interrumpiendo el flujo de mis pensamientos. "Vamos a celebrar lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en el resto mañana"

"Id vosotros", repliqué, sin apartar la mirada de Nadya ni por un instante. "Nos reuniremos abajo… más tarde"

"Cada uno celebra las cosas a su modo", rió Lyosha. "Vamos, amigo. El vino se hará vinagre si esperamos por mi hermano", añadió, empujando a Tadeo fuera de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejé de prestar atención a sus risas y a sus murmullos al instante. Lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme ahora es en la mujer que me mira con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, tentándome hasta la locura casi sin pretenderlo. Me incliné sobre ella, buscando sus labios, ansiando su contacto. Me ofreció su boca, y me perdí en ella, saboreándola, disfrutando del regusto dulce de su saliva, del calor de sus labios. Jugué con su lengua, recorrí sus labios y sus dientes con la mía, y tracé el camino descendente hacia su cuello, recorriendo su mandíbula, deteniéndome en la sensible piel tras su oreja, y perdiéndome en el sabroso hueco entre sus pechos.

Enloqueciendo con el olvidado placer de gozar del sabor de un amante, mis caricias se volvieron más exigentes, la urgencia me poseyó como nunca antes, y la estreché entre mis brazos casi con violencia, ansiando recibir más y más de su contacto, de volver a disfrutar de placeres olvidados, enterrados en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello, y sentí su calor recorriendo mi cabeza como hilos de fuego. Su cuerpo perfecto se apretaba contra el mío, provocándome, incitándome. Notaba sus pezones clavándose en mi pecho a través de la fina tela de nuestras camisas. Deslicé las manos entre nuestros cuerpos, y los pellizqué con suavidad. Ella gimió, y el tren de mi mente descarriló sin remedio.

Poseído por una impaciencia imposible de contener, me deshice de mi cinturón y de mi túnica con gestos rápidos, casi bruscos. Nadya intentaba ayudarme, sin dejar de besar ni un milímetro de la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, y una parte de mi mente registró que su impaciencia es pareja a la mía. Eso me enloqueció aún más. Deshice los nudos de su corpiño, y abrí su camisa de un tirón, desgarrando la tela, sin poder pensar en nada más que en sentir esa piel cálida y viva contra la mía. Mis manos se perdieron debajo de su falda, y pude sentir su calor y su humedad incluso a través de las polainas, que desaparecieron de un tirón. Mis dedos buscaron el camino hacia su interior, y esta vez fue mi turno para gemir. Un gemido de hambre. De hambre de su cuerpo, de su esencia, de su sabor.

La empujé hacia la cama, volviendo a besar su boca perfecta, y me dejé caer sobre ella, gimiendo de nuevo al sentir el contacto, al notar el calor. Abandoné sus labios, y cubriéndola de besos exigentes, ansiosos, descendí hasta su pecho, atrapando con mi boca uno de sus pezones, reteniéndolo con fuerza entre mis dientes. Ella dejó escapar un suave quejido, y me detuve, suavizando mi caricia, temiendo lastimarla. Pero al momento, ella empujó mi cabeza con fuerza, exigiéndome, incitándome. Me rendí al instante a sus deseos, pero esa brevísima interrupción fue suficiente para devolverme la serenidad. Sin poder percibir el olor de su excitación, sólo puedo atender a su voz y a las sutiles indicaciones de su cuerpo para complacerla, y para ello no puedo dejarme llevar por el exigente dictado de mi instinto. Además, de algo va a servir haber escuchado sus encuentros con mi hermano. Ambos sabemos que le mentí cuando dije que sólo había atendido al primero de ellos. Permanecí despierto hasta que Nadya se durmió, atento a cada murmullo, a cada sonido, y Lyosha lo sabe perfectamente. Él ha servido de avanzadilla, de conejo de indias para que yo comprendiera cuáles son las limitaciones de este cuerpo y como debo actuar. Y no me siento en absoluto culpable por ello. Él habría hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar. Sonriendo apenas, y dedicándole un agradecimiento mental a mi hermano, que por una vez no podría captar, volví a concentrarme en el maravilloso cuerpo de Nadya, apartando velozmente las escasas capas de ropa que me impedían disfrutar de su piel desnuda, ansiando probar cada centímetro de ella.

Cubrí de besos su vientre, descendiendo con estudiada lentitud, ignorando sus manos exigentes que me empujaban, incitándome a tomarla de inmediato, haciéndola desear cada roce, ansiarlo con desesperación. Pero cuando mi lengua jugaba con su ombligo, hasta mi llegó un olor familiar, apagado, casi imperceptible, pero también casi suficiente para hacerme perder el control. El maravilloso, delicioso y tentador olor de su deseo. Sólo entonces hundí mi cabeza entre sus muslos, ansiando disfrutar del desconocido sabor de su placer. Mi lengua recorrió cada una de sus formas y de sus pliegues, antes de concentrarse al fin en el contacto que ella ansía, jugando, pero también saboreando. Su gusto es tan embriagador como siempre había imaginado que sería. Mejor aún que su aroma, mejor aún que su tacto. Sus caderas se agitaron bajo mi roce, y la retuve con fuerza, concentrando hasta la última célula de mi ser en darle el placer que tanto ansía. Cuando por fin gimió de puro éxtasis, y mi boca se llenó con su sabor, con su esencia, no pude resistirlo más. Entré en ella casi con violencia, cabalgándola sin compasión por unos segundos, tal y como ella me incitaba a hacer. Cuando sentí como mi triste cuerpo pseudo - mortal se agotaba, me detuve, ralenticé mi ritmo, y recuperé el control de mi mente tras esos instantes de delicioso abandono. Me concentré en su rostro, brillante de sudor, sus ojos cerrados, su boca jadeante, sonriendo con placer.

"Mírame, mi amor", susurré. "Mírame a los ojos", repetí.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró, casi poseída por su antigua timidez. Sonreí al perderme en esos dos pozos dorados, inmensos, expectantes. Con un giro rápido, me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, sujetándola contra mi cuerpo, situándola sobre mí. Ella marcó su propio ritmo, lento, medido. Profundo.

¡Dios!, tan profundo…

Mis manos buscaron de nuevo sus pechos, y después fueron mis labios los que siguieron ese camino. La retuve con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y me moví en su interior, acelerando su ritmo. Una de mis manos se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de su espalda, empujándola hacia mí, y soltándola, acelerando el ritmo que ella había seguido. La otra encontró el camino entre nuestros cuerpos, y busqué el centro de su placer con mis dedos. De su garganta brotó un gemido grave, larguísimo, casi un rugido. No hizo falta empujarla más. Sus movimientos se volvieron enloquecidos, mientras sus manos aferraban mis cabellos, empujándome sobre su pecho. La complací con gusto. Poco después, con un grito de liberación, caía inerte sobre mí, jadeando. Giré para dejarla sobre la cama de nuevo, sin apartarme de su interior. Esperé a que su respiración se relajara, a que dejara de estremecerse, acariciando su rostro, sus brazos, sus caderas. Lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, de la perfección de sus formas. Atrapando su mirada con la mía, serenándola. Y cuando sonrió satisfecha, descansada, me deslicé fuera de ella, y fuera de la cama. Me miró intrigada, sabiendo que yo aún no había gozado del encuentro. Le tendí una mano, y la tomó al momento, curiosa. Cuando se levantó, la estreché contra mí, su espalda contra mi pecho. Besé sus hombros, y el hueco de su cuello, mientras mis manos, libres ahora de vagar por su cuerpo, se concentraban en los lugares estratégicos. Sus piernas fallaron por un segundo cuando mis dedos la acariciaron brevemente entre los muslos. Con suavidad, la empujé hacia la pared, alcé sus manos, las sujeté con las mías, frotándome contra su cuerpo. Ella gimió.

"Leo, no puedes…"

"Ahora ya sé lo que puede hacer este cuerpo, querida. Es lo que he estado haciendo. Midiendo mis fuerzas. Nada más. Y ahora ya sé hasta donde puedo llegar", susurré rozando su oreja con mis labios.

"¿Lo sabes?", jadeó, con voz ronca.

"Si, lo sé", respondí, sonriendo ante su excitación. "Así que ahora, mi amor… Vamos a jugar"

Y nuevamente, me perdí en sus entrañas, dispuesto a prolongar durante horas el encuentro, hasta conseguir su total y completa rendición.


	20. Capítulo 19 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, niñas… Después de los… ehhh… calores de los dos capítulos pasados, este es tranquilito. Así que apagad las máquinas de reanimación, respirad hondo, y tomaos un descanso. (Un descanso para leer, NO para dejar de escribir!!! Recuerda nuestro trato, Arthe…) **

**Aún así, me gusta mucho este capi. Es que me encanta la relación entre mis chicos… Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos. Y sobre Tadeo, que de esta vez ha tenido al menos un poco de… ehhhh… Paso, no digo más… Leed y os enteraréis.**

**Y disfrutad del capítulo de transición, que enseguida vuelve la acción.**

**Capítulo 19. ALEKSEI.**

Empujé a Tadeo escaleras abajo, alejándolo del cuarto de mi hermano y mi compañera. Tampoco es que sea necesario. Ambos sabemos lo que va a suceder, y ninguno de los dos tiene por una vez demasiadas ganas de prestar oídos a ese encuentro. Si conozco a mi hermano, y me consta que así es, tendremos ocasión de disfrutar de muchas copas antes de que se reúna con nosotros. No dejará ese lecho hasta conseguir una rendición absoluta de Nadya, como no lo dejé yo hace dos noches. Supongo que es el maldito carácter de un guerrero nato. Victoria o muerte, pensé, reprimiendo apenas una sonrisa que Tadeo captó de inmediato.

"Maldito sea mi maldito honor", sonrió a su vez, sabiendo cuál es el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

"Eso es lo que hace de ti tan buen hombre", repliqué burlón, tomando asiento en una mesa junto a la pared.

"Eso es lo que hace de mi un idiota", replicó, rompiendo a reír.

Lo acompañé en sus risas mientras mis ojos recorrían la estancia por la pura fuerza de la costumbre buscando las posibles vías de escape, los posibles peligros. No es que haya demasiado donde esconderse. La planta es perfectamente cuadrada, con la puerta de entrada en un extremo y las endebles escaleras que conducen al piso superior en el otro. Una tosca barra de madera se alza frente a la pared izquierda, flanqueada por dos puertas. Una de ellas, la más cercana a las escaleras, conduce a la cocina, y la otra lleva a los establos, como confirman unas cuantas briznas de paja desperdigadas junto a ella. El suelo es la misma tierra, sin ningún tablón o tarima que separe nuestros pies de ella. Imagino que tras la barra debe estar también el acceso a la bodega, ya que no he visto ninguna trampilla en otro lugar, y me consta que existe una bodega, o tal vez un almacén en el sótano. El sonido de mis pies cerca de las escaleras es distinto, más hueco, como si un eco apagado acompañara cada uno de mis pasos. Un buen sitio para esconderse, o para escapar. Aunque dudo que haya nadie abajo en este instante. Mi oído sigue siendo bastante bueno, y no percibo nada de ese punto. Si sé, en cambio, que el posadero y su mujer están en la cocina, charlando entre ellos y preparando la cena. Satisfecho con mi escrutinio, recosté mi silla contra la pared, y levanté las piernas para dejarlas caer sobre la mesa, gozando del calor de la chimenea, situada un metro a mi izquierda. Tadeo se sentó junto a mí, mirando apenas un instante hacia arriba. Supe que, al igual que yo, está estudiando el terreno, quizá de forma inconsciente, puramente instintiva, guiado por las costumbres de siglos y siglos. Es por eso que no dudamos al elegir la mesa. Desde ella se controla toda la estancia, cada una de las ocho mesas, y las tres puertas. Sólo hay un punto muerto tras una de las cuatro pesadas columnas, pero es imposible llegar a él sin ser visto. Satisfecho, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y sonrió, antes de llamar a gritos al posadero. Es demasiado temprano para que los parroquianos vengan a la taberna, y si no lo avisamos, tardará horas en percatarse de nuestra presencia. Un momento después, su rostro redondo y bonachón se asomaba a través de la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Serías tan amable de traernos algo para refrescar nuestras gargantas?", inquirió Tadeo, burlón. "Y procura que no sea agua"

Murmurando una apresurada disculpa, y un rápido asentimiento, el posadero volvió a perderse dentro de la cocina. Pocos minutos después, reaparecía con una jarra de buen tamaño, y dos copas.

"¿Deseáis algo de comer?", preguntó.

"El vino es suficiente", repliqué, sirviendo las copas, sintiendo como la boca se me hace agua al percibir el olor agridulce del licor.

Chocamos las copas sonrientes, y apuramos la bebida de un trago. Sentí como el vino me calentaba las entrañas, y serví rápidamente dos copas más, que nuevamente desaparecieron en un instante. El posadero nos observaba, sonriente.

"Tenéis mucho mejor aspecto, señor", comentó en dirección a Tadeo.

"Me curo rápido", replicó éste, rompiendo a reír a carcajadas, a las que no tardé en unirme, arrastrado por la ironía. En nuestro mundo el posadero jamás habría llegado a ver esa herida, y aquí hay que decir que se cura rápido para justificar su buen aspecto. Si él supiera lo lentamente que se está curando la pierna de Tadeo en realidad…

"Espero que no os moleste, pero he contado en el pueblo lo que habéis hecho, y hoy vendrán muchos a agradecéroslo"

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. Mi único interés esta noche es olvidarme por un rato de nuestra condenada misión, del maldito sueño de Nadya, y de cualquier cosa que pueda preocuparnos. Sólo quiero divertirme. Creer por unas breves horas que el mundo no es un lugar tan peligroso como en realidad es, disfrutar del contacto con los mortales, sin sentir el aguijoneo de la sed en mi garganta. Sentirme en paz por un momento. Y pese a lo que pueda parecer, no es tan fácil. Sentí como una sonrisa amarga e irónica nacía en mis labios, y la oculté tras la copa, nuevamente llena. Maldito si puedo decir si este vino es bueno o malo, y maldito si me importa. A mis labios neófitos les sabe a gloria. No hay suficiente licor en este mundo o en cualquier otro para calmar la sed atrasada de once largos siglos.

El hombre pareció satisfecho con mi parca respuesta, y esbozó una sonrisa amable antes de volver a sus tareas, no sin antes dejar en la mesa una nueva jarra de vino llena hasta rebosar, con un guiño cómplice.

"Estaremos completamente borrachos antes de que tu hermano haya empezado siquiera a considerar la idea de dejar el lecho de Nadya", sonrió Tadeo, llenando de nuevo nuestras copas.

Bufé despreciativamente, llevando la copa de nuevo a mis labios. El licor empieza a hacer su efecto, aligerando mis preocupaciones, ralentizando el mundo a mi alrededor, sumiéndome en una grata indolencia.

"Si seguimos a este ritmo, estaremos inconscientes antes de que eso ocurra. Y te aseguro que me importa un maldito infierno. Estaré encantado de dejarme caer al suelo para que tenga que llevarme él mismo hasta la habitación, cargado sobre sus espaldas", repliqué.

Tadeo rió entre dientes como única respuesta. Quizá hayamos perdido el oído, pero aún tenemos el necesario como para escuchar los sonidos que provienen del piso superior. Y ambos sabemos que, por mucho que nos tiente la idea de beber hasta hartarnos, cualquiera de nosotros preferiría estar en el lugar de mi hermano en este instante. La risa de Tadeo desapareció tan bruscamente como había aparecido, con un último sonido seco y carente de humor. Apuró el vino de un trago, y permaneció inmóvil, acodado en la mesa, mirando el fondo de la copa como si en ella hubiera la respuesta que andaba buscando.

"Lo hubiéramos aceptado"

"Lo sé. Pero yo no", replicó. "Ya me siento bastante estúpido con este tema. No voy a sentirme también indigno"

Asentí. Quería decirle que ni mi hermano ni yo lo hubiéramos considerado de ese modo, pero ambos sabemos que mentiría. Cualquiera de nosotros habría actuado igual de estar en su lugar. El amor viene y va, pero el buen nombre es para siempre. Decidí cambiar de tema. Ya llegará el momento de volver a esto, de poner en práctica nuestros planes, pero ese momento no es ahora.

"¿Crees que realmente los elfos se han puesto en contacto con ella?"

Me pareció ver un pequeño signo de reconocimiento, de agradecimiento por el cambio en la conversación antes de que se encogiera de hombros a modo de respuesta. Pero sin poder leer la mente, me resulta imposible confirmarlo. Maldije para mis adentros por enésima vez por no poder mantener mi don en este condenado mundo.

"No lo sé. Pero poco importa, al fin y al cabo. No podemos dejarla aquí, y no podemos volver. No ahora que la victoria está tan próxima. Y ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a perderse el final. Tendremos que caminar con cien ojos, y esperar lo peor. Ya tendremos tiempo de llamarnos estúpidos si nuestras preocupaciones se demuestran infundadas"

Asentí una vez más, aprobando sus palabras, aunque sin quedar satisfecho por sus implicaciones. Reconozco que no hay mucho más que podamos hacer sin tener otros datos, sin que los elfos aclaren el mensaje, pero mi necesidad de planificar cada paso, es algo contra lo que no puedo luchar. No obstante, los planes ya estaban hechos antes de partir. El camino pensado, cada posible circunstancia prevista. ¿Qué puede ocurrir que no haya podido imaginar durante estos dos meses? He revisado cuidadosamente cada etapa, cada posible peligro, y la forma de hacerle frente. Sea lo que sea lo que nos espera el sábado, aquí o en las ciénagas, estamos preparados. Pero los elfos tienen que saber eso. Barenor me conoce, su especie al completo me conoce, saben como actúo. Si consideran necesario advertirnos, es que quizá hay algo que yo no haya previsto. Pero, ¿qué demonios pude no haber previsto? Jamás he tenido tanto tiempo para prepararme, y jamás lo he hecho tan a conciencia. Frustrado, y empezando anotar como una ira familiar se apodera de mí, resolví por una vez dejar de darle vueltas a mi cabeza. Llené mi copa, y bebí con ganas, ansiando que el licor pudiera detener el desagradable curso de mis pensamientos.

Lo que no consiguió el licor en ese momento, lo consiguieron los parroquianos poco después. La tarde empezó como un goteo de gente deseando hablar con nosotros, agradecernos nuestros servicios, y terminó convertida en una fiesta monumental, que ya estaba en su apogeo cuando mi hermano tuvo a bien salir de la maldita cama y bajar con Nadya hasta el comedor. La mujer del posadero la localizó al instante, y la arrastró hasta la mesa más próxima a la cocina, poniendo frente a ella una fuente repleta de comida. Nadya dudó un instante, mirando en nuestra dirección, pero la sonrisa abierta y satisfecha de la mujer, orgullosa de los manjares que había preparado especialmente para ella, la disuadió de resistirse. Encogiéndose de hombros, agradeció a la mujer su gesto en su propia lengua, pronunciando cada palabra de forma lenta y vacilante, pero con la inflexión y el acento perfectos. Leo se acercó a nosotros, y girando la silla se sentó a horcajadas en ella, reclamando un vaso. Pronto tuvo varias manos a su alrededor ofreciéndole copas repletas de vino. Escogió una al azar, y la alzó hacia quien se la había tendido en un gesto de agradecimiento.

En ese instante, alguien le había cedido una bandurria a Tadeo, y este arañaba las cuerdas hábilmente a pesar del licor. Los aldeanos celebraron los primeros compases con una ovación estridente, y lo llevaron en volandas hasta la barra. Tadeo se acomodó en ella, riendo a carcajadas, y reanudó la melodía. Una folía enloquecida que los aldeanos bailaron con muchas ganas y muy poco arte.

"Ya veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo", sonrió Leo, apurando la copa con avidez, y llenándola de nuevo al momento.

"¿Acaso lo has perdido tú?, inquirí, sintiendo como la lengua se me apelmazaba y trababa con cada sílaba.

"Ni pienso perderlo ahora", rió, poniéndose en pie para alcanzar una jarra llena.

Para el deleite de los presentes, tomó la jarra entre sus manos, y la apuró en largos tragos, mientras hombres y mujeres lo animaban, golpeando el suelo con los pies, marcando el ritmo de sus tragos. Una jarra llena sustituyó a la que acababa de vaciar, y su contenido desapareció con idéntica velocidad. Sólo cuando hubo apurado la tercera jarra, se sentó de nuevo junto a mí.

"¿Cuánta ventaja me llevas ahora, vikingo?", preguntó burlón.

"Yo diría que ahora me llevas ventaja tú a mí", respondí entre carcajadas.

"Estupendo. Pues entonces ya podemos bailar"

Volvió a levantarse de un brinco y recorrió el salón en dos grandes zancadas hasta llegar a Nadya. La levantó de la silla de un brusco tirón, y comenzó una danza enloquecida con ella al ritmo que marcaba un incansable Tadeo. Una mujer joven se arrojó en mis brazos, y me arrastró junto a ellos, incitándome a bailar. Sin dudarlo un instante, medio mareado por el licor, estreché su cintura y me uní a los bailarines, disfrutando de cada segundo de la improvisada fiesta. Lo que sucedió a continuación tan solo fue una sucesión de imágenes borrosas de caras sonrientes, de bailarines alegres, de besos robados, y de litros y litros de vino pasando por mis manos, como si girara en un calidoscopio infernal. Poco a poco, la fiesta fue decayendo, el cansancio haciendo mella en los presentes, y lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad son las manos de un par de hombres arrastrándonos hasta nuestros dormitorios, riendo a carcajadas. Cerré los ojos, con la cabeza dándome vueltas y el estómago amenazando con salir por mi boca. Y estaba a punto de dejarlo escapar cuando unas manos firmes sujetaron mi cabeza, poniendo un vaso frente a mí. Lo aparté con un gesto brusco. No podría beber ni una sola gota más.

"Es el brebaje de los elfos. Bébelo o mañana tendrás una resaca monumental", exigió la familiar voz de Nadya en su tono más reprobador.

"Hazle caso hermano, o tus tripas acabarán en el suelo. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo", intervino Leo, con un más que evidente tono de repugnancia en la voz.

Me forcé a beber unos cuantos tragos, y recosté de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Los efectos del alcohol se desvanecieron lentamente. El mundo dejó de girar a mi alrededor, y recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, y pude volver a pensar con claridad. Lentamente, casi con temor, probé la respuesta de mis músculos. Mis brazos ya no parecen tener vida propia, y aseguraría que mis piernas pueden volver a sujetarme. Me incorporé con cuidado, esperando sentir un revuelo en mis tripas, pero éstas también parecen haberse calmado. Aún me siento algo aturdido, algo embotado, pero nada comparado con lo que tenía hace tres minutos.

"Vuelve a la maldita cama", gruñó Nadya, empujándome, y lanzando unas mantas sobre mí. "Has bebido demasiado como para que el brebaje pueda arreglarlo"

"¿Tú estás bien?", pregunté en un balbuceo dirigido a mi hermano, que me observa burlón, plantado junto a mi cama.

"Mejor que tú, desde luego. Pero no te recomiendo la solución"

"Apestas"

"Y creerás que tú hueles a rosas, vikingo", rió.

Su risa se convirtió en una tos seca, y su cuerpo se contrajo por un segundo, mientras su nuez trazaba un rápido movimiento ascendente y descendente. Su rostro compuso una máscara de perfecta repugnancia, mientras arrancaba el odre de manos de Nadya. Bebió un largo trago, y aspiró profundamente.

"Eso no funcionará más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Lo único que puedes hacer es dormir, y desear que mañana la resaca no sea tan mala como ha sido la borrachera", masculló Nadya, empujándolo fuera de la habitación. Leo se dejó guiar, extrañamente sumiso. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Nadya me dedicó una última mirada. "Si necesitas algo, estaré escuchando. Pero te aseguro que no seré muy amable. Intenta dormir"

El brebaje había calmado lo suficiente mi mareo como para permitirme cerrar los ojos sin que la habitación me pareciera un carrusel fuera de control. Apenas escuché los pasos de Nadya y de mi hermano en el otro cuarto, y un par de murmullos irritados y apresurados, antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.

"_Tendréis que enfrentaros al sábado, estad preparados"_

La voz de Querco, urgente, nerviosa, me arrancó de las garras del sueño. Me incorporé de un brinco, jadeando, mirando a mi alrededor con una terrible sensación de peligro inminente. Ya ha amanecido, y las primeras luces del alba se deslizan perezosamente a través de la venana. Junto a mí, la cama de Tadeo está vacía, sin ninguna señal que indique que ha pasado por ella. Ha debido levantarse hace un rato, y que me aspen si entiendo porqué se ha molestado en arreglar el jergón. La habitación apesta a los vapores del alcohol, a los restos de la borrachera de la noche anterior. Me puse en pie, vacilante, recordando el mareo, pero mi cuerpo respondió sin problemas. Abrí la ventana, y aspiré el aire limpio de la mañana, recibiendo los olores apagados del rocío y de la tierra húmeda. Me alejé de ella, dejándola abierta de par en par, esperando airear la habitación. Mis ropas están sucias, manchadas de vino, tierra y comida rancia. Gruñendo, abrí la mochila y saqué una muda limpia. Aunque de poco va a servir si no me quito el olor aferrado a mi misma piel. Cargando con las prendas limpias, bajé las escaleras, y salí al exterior. Caminé entre las casas, hundiendo mis botas en el barro de sus callejas sin asfaltar, buscando el camino hacia el río. Es temprano. Muy temprano. Tanto que nadie está en pie aún, a pesar de que los granjeros suelen levantarse con las primeras luces. Disfrutando de la paz y la soledad del momento, caminé entre las zarzas y los arbustos, guiándome por el sonido del agua. Una parte de mí mente es consciente de que tarde o temprano tendré que detenerme a analizar mi sueño, pero no pienso atender a sus demandas hasta que no haya puesto mi cabeza en su sitio y me haya librado de la peste que me rodea con un buen baño.

Alcancé la orilla después de caminar unos minutos, y busqué un sitio donde dejar la ropa limpia. Localicé una rama alta que podría servirme de perchero, y me deshice de mis armas y de los harapos que llevo puestos. El agua está helada, pero lejos de disgustarme, me reanimó, me ayudó a espantar las últimas sombras del sueño y a sentirme de nuevo como un ser vivo… O al menos como lo más parecido a un ser vivo que uno de nosotros puede ser. Di unas cuantas brazadas enérgicas, desentumeciendo mis músculos, y finalmente me dejé llevar, flotando sobre el agua, disfrutando del frío en mi piel. Ya había transcurrido un buen rato, cuando unos pasos en la distancia me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, alerta. Pero enseguida volví a cerrarlos. Conozco muy bien el sonido de esos pasos.

Pocos minutos después, escuchaba un chapuzón y unas brazadas firmes dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"Están desayunado. Yo preferí lavarme antes"

"¿Podremos salir hoy?", pregunté sin volverme, sin abrir los ojos, reticente a abandonar el delicioso contraste del sol calentando mi rostro con el agua fría envolviendo mi cuerpo.

"¿Tú también has soñado?", inquirió Leo. Eso si me hizo mover.

"¿Tú también?"

"Y Tadeo. Otra vez ese críptico comentario sobre el maldito sábado. Y Nadya tenía razón. No tengo ni idea de cómo es un sueño en realidad, pero apostaría mi mejor arco a que esto no lo ha sido. La elfa intenta decirnos algo"

"Lo que me devuelve a mi primera pregunta. ¿Podremos salir hoy?"

"Tadeo insiste en que puede caminar sin problemas. No me preguntes si es cierto o no, hermano. Yo lo veo bien, pero no puedo asegurarte que no lo diga simplemente porque sabe que debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes"

Asentí. Los dos sabemos que es hora de partir, y si Tadeo insiste en que está preparado, no hay motivo para discutírselo. Si tenemos que ir más despacio, mala suerte, pero dado el interés que los elfos están poniendo en contactar con nosotros, no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo. Satisfecho con la decisión, hundí mi cabeza en el agua, intentando despejarme un poco más. En cuanto vuelva a la posada, daré un buen trago del brebaje de los elfos. Mi cabeza aún no está totalmente en su lugar. Salí del agua para encontrarme la mirada burlona de Leo.

"Te aseguro, hermano, que aunque vuelva a tener la oportunidad, cosa que me permito dudar, juro que no volveré a probar una gota de licor en lo que me queda de existencia"; gruñí.

"Y eso que tú no has pasado por lo mismo que yo", replicó con una mueca de repugnancia. "Creí que mis tripas iban a terminar en el suelo. Fue la cosa más repugnante que me ha pasado jamás"

"Prefiero no conocer los detalles, gracias", rechacé, imitando su gesto de desagrado.

"Un deseo vano. Nadya lleva toda la mañana machacándome con eso, y no tengo ninguna duda de que volverá a empezar de nuevo cuando regresemos. Está realmente enfadada", rió.

"Para variar", repliqué, riendo a mi vez.

Braceé hasta la orilla, y me senté en una roca, permitiéndome unos segundos para disfrutar del calor del sol, para que sus rayos secaran mi cuerpo. Leo no tardó en reunirse conmigo, tumbándose a mi lado con un suspiro satisfecho. Permanecimos así un buen rato, uno junto al otro, simplemente descansando, gozando del sol, del silencio y de nuestra mutua compañía. Finalmente, Leo dejó escapar un gruñido casi molesto. Me incorporé ligeramente para mirarlo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada", replicó en tono seco. "Sólo que estoy deseando volver a casa"

"¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar en eso precisamente ahora?", pregunté, sin poder reprimirme. Estando como estoy tan acostumbrado a mirar en su mente para encontrar respuestas, me resulta casi imposible quedarme con la duda.

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de contestar inmediatamente, Leo se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Si no fuera por lo bien que lo conozco, habría jurado que parece casi… ¿Tímido? Dudó unos instantes, y finalmente suspiró, evitando mi mirada.

"Echo de menos la voz de mi conciencia", respondió al fin, esforzándose por mantener un tono burlón y ligero. "Ya sabes. Esa vocecita a mi lado que cada vez que estoy a punto de meter la pata me dice: 'no puede hacerse así, hermano', o 'cierra el maldito pico, Leo'"

Lo miré atónito. Siempre he sabido que a mi hermano no le molesta lo más mínimo que mi mente siempre esté unida a la suya, que una parte de mi cabeza siempre busque en sus pensamientos. Pero jamás hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a echar de menos mis intromisiones mentales. Eso es algo que no me ha pasado jamás y que dudo que vuelva a pasarme con otra criatura que no sea él. Comprendí entonces a qué se debe esa incomodidad, y sentí su reflejo en mí antes de decidirme a contestarle.

"Por increíble que te parezca, hermano, esa es una de las cosas que peor llevo. Mucho peor que las consecuencias de beber demasiado, o el que mis sentidos no funcionen como deben"

El malinterpretó mi respuesta. Sin mirarme aún, rió brevemente.

"Naturalmente. Mi sensato hermano teme que piense algo realmente estúpido mientras no está ahí para controlarme"

El tono de su voz se mantiene ligero, pero aún así, supe que se sentía herido. Tan incómodo como lo había estado él hace apenas unos segundos, me obligué a explicarme mejor.

"Jamás temo que pienses algo realmente estúpido. Demasiado arriesgado para mi gusto, probablemente. Imprudente, es posible. Pero no estúpido. Jamás he pensado en ti como en un estúpido. Y lo sabes", respondí. El sonrió, mirando algún punto lejano en la distancia. Suspiré. "De todos modos, no es nada parecido a eso lo que me hace echar en falta la voz de tu mente"

Se volvió a mirarme, por primera vez en toda la conversación, la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es entonces?", inquirió, interesado.

Ahora fue mi turno de evitar su mirada. Volví a suspirar, y me senté en la roca, concediéndome unos segundos para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Leo no apartó la vista de mí ni por un segundo, atento a mis reacciones.

"Es difícil explicárselo a un no lector. No todas las mentes suenan del mismo modo. Es como si… ", busqué desesperadamente una metáfora que él pudiera entender. Jamás había hablado de esto con nadie. "Como si cada cerebro tuviera su propia longitud de onda"

"Creí que sonaban para ti como la palabra hablada", intervino, intentando ayudar.

"Y así es", asentí. "Pero hay mucho más. Cuado tú te diriges a mi mente, escucho tu voz en ella como si hablaras en voz alta. Pero cuando simplemente piensas… Es difícil explicar como se lee un pensamiento. A veces son imágenes claras, otras palabras deshilvanadas que se representan de un modo que puedo entender como un todo… Cuanto más escondido está un pensamiento, más difícil es llegar a él, y seguir el camino de las imágenes que lo definen, que lo recuerdan. Y cada mente procesa de un modo distinto, del mismo modo que cada criatura es distinta ante mis ojos. Del mismo modo que dos olores son diferentes, por mucho que se parezcan"

Me detuve, frustrado, incapaz de encontrar un símil mejor. Él asintió.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Continúa", me instó.

"El caso es que, del mismo modo que algunos olores me repugnan y otros me enloquecen, algunas mentes me apasionan, y otras me desagradan. La gran mayoría me resulta indiferente, pero entrar en algunas me resulta tan insoportable como hacerlo en un nido de goblins, y algunas veces, muy pocas, encuentro una mente tan grata de leer que me resulta casi imposible abandonarla. Como si estuviera oliendo el más delicioso de los perfumes, escuchando la más perfecta de las sinfonías, contemplando el más bello de los paisajes. Todo a un tiempo, y aún más que eso. Me ocurrió con Nadya, cuando por fin pude leerla. Y sólo me ha vuelto a pasar en una ocasión después de ella"

Me interrumpí bruscamente, incapaz de añadir nada más. Leo me miró seriamente durante casi un larguísimo minuto. Silencioso, estudiando mi rostro. Poco después una sonrisa afectuosa aparecía en su rostro, para dar paso casi al momento a su mejor expresión burlona y maliciosa. Y supe que mi hermano había entendido todas y cada una de mis palabras, y estaba a punto de salirse por la tangente como de costumbre, con una salida de tono para aliviar el momento emocionalmente comprometido. Y, como de costumbre, no me decepcionó.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy tan increíblemente guapo dentro de mi cabeza como fuera de ella?", rió.

"Si quieres entenderlo así…", sonreí.

"Lo sabía", replicó, estallando en sonoras carcajadas. Lo acompañé en sus risas, pero después de unos segundos, su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo. "Es curioso", comentó, hablando más para si mismo que para mí.

"¿Qué es curioso?"

Torció la cabeza en un gesto nuevamente incómodo, y se incorporó para sentarse junto a mí, mirando una vez más al infinito. Titubeó un instante antes de hablar.

"Siempre sé cuando estás en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, sé que puedes esconder tus intromisiones a los demás, pero también sé que conmigo no te molestas en hacerlo. No me importa", se apresuró a aclarar. "Sabes que no me importa. Y de hecho… Me siento cómodo cuando siento que estás ahí. Más relajado. Hasta ahora siempre había pensado que era porque eso me evitaba dar un montón de explicaciones. Pero con lo que me has contado, pienso que quizá se deba a que mi mente reconoce tu intromisión como algo agradable. Como si al entrar en ella…", gesticuló, incómodo, incapaz de explicarse mejor.

Decidí que para mí también había llegado el momento de bromear.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy tan hábil entrando en tu mente como entrando en una hembra?", me burlé.

"Prefiero no entenderlo así…", rió. "Y hablando de hembras, ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo vayamos a enfrentarnos a una dispuesta a hacernos la vida imposible durante horas", sonrió, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Recogió sus ropas y empezó a vestirse. Lo observé unos segundos, y finalmente recogí mis propias ropas. Una vez vestidos, Leo empezó a andar hacia la posada.

"Leo…", lo detuve. Se volvió para mirarme, y una sonrisa incómoda, perfecto reflejo de la que debe mostrar mi cara en este instante, se pintó en su rostro.

"Ya lo sé", asintió. "Siento lo mismo, vikingo"

Suficiente. Las demostraciones de afecto en voz alta es mejor dejarlas para las hembras. Sonriendo, caminé hasta alcanzarlo en dos grandes zancadas, y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros, bruscamente, intentando lanzar un golpe juguetón hacia mi estómago con su mano libre. Lo esquivé por milímetros, y le devolví un puñetazo que esquivó igualmente. Riendo a carcajadas, volvimos a la posada.

El olor de la comida me golpeó como un mazo al abrir la puerta, y sentí como mi estómago respondía gruñendo con avidez. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta ese momento. Sentados junto al fuego, están Nadya y Tadeo, terminando de dar buena cuenta de dos platos de grasientas gachas. Nos sentamos junto a ellos, y pronto apareció el posadero con dos platos más para nosotros. Me abalancé sobre el alimento, concediéndome el tiempo justo para saludar distraídamente a mi compañera y mi amigo. Nadya no abrió la boca ni por un instante, mientras comíamos, sus labios fruncidos en un gesto reprobador. Tadeo paseaba su vista de uno a otro, sonriendo irónico. Cuando las primeras cucharadas saciaron mi apetito, y pude tomarme las cosas con más serenidad, miré hacia ellos, y me sorprendí al ver lo relajado que parece Tadeo, lo descansado que está.

"Tienes muy buena cara", comenté extrañado.

"Mucho mejor que la vuestra, sin duda", sonrió.

Leo soltó una carcajada alegre, y Nadya bufó sonoramente. Los miré intrigado. Tadeo bajó la vista, disimulando su sonrisa, pero Leo rió aún más fuerte, ignorando la mirada de Nadya. Finalmente, dejó de reír, y miró hacia mí con gesto malicioso.

"Eso es porque decidió dejar los placeres del vino antes que nosotros. Había otros placeres a los que atender, ¿no es así, amigo?"

Tadeo no levantó la vista, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y maliciosa. Nadya volvió a bufar, mascullando algo ininteligible casi para sus adentros.

"Se supone que deberías descansar", añadió en voz alta, en tono de reproche.

"¿Quién dice que me he cansado?", murmuró Tadeo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Nadya no lo oyera, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que mis oídos lo captaran.

Reí entre dientes, y él me miró de reojo, mostrando aún su sonrisa socarrona.

"Qué ingenuo me he vuelto. Cuando no te vi esta mañana, creí simplemente que te habías levantado antes que yo"

"Y así fue", replicó Leo, ignorando una vez más la mirada de reproche de Nadya. "Sólo que no se levantó de la cama que tú esperabas"

Intenté recordar inútilmente en qué momento había dejado Tadeo la fiesta, pero me resultó imposible. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se pierden en mi mente, ocultos tras una bruma alcohólica. Se reducen apenas a un montón de caras girando en torno a mí, la música sonando en algún lugar, y jarras y más jarras de licor cayendo en mis manos. Frunciendo el ceño, rebusqué más y más, y de algún modo, pude captar muy vagamente la imagen de Tadeo, estrechando con brusquedad entre sus brazos a una joven pelirroja de formas algo más que generosas.

"No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres tan redondeadas", me burlé.

"No siento especial preferencia por ellas, pero fue un magnífico colchón", susurró, en voz extraordinariamente baja. "Si llego a saber que iba a dormir tan bien, hubiera buscado el burdel la primera maldita noche"

"Lo he oído", masculló Nadya. "Y es muy gratificante saber que me hubieras dejado sola para salir corriendo detrás de la primera ramera que encontraras"

"No pronuncies esa palabra en un tono tan mordaz, querida", sonrió Leo, divertido con su enfado. "Esas mujeres cumplen una innegable labor social. No hay más que ver la cara del herido para asegurarlo"

Nadya bufó una vez más, y se puso en pie, caminando a grandes y furiosas zancadas hasta la habitación, dispuesta a recoger el equipaje. Murmuraba entre dientes unos cuantos adjetivos malsonantes relacionados con la afición al vino y a las mujeres, que ni de lejos podrían considerarse halagüeños. Su enfado no provocó más que nuevas risas, mucho más fuertes que las primeras.

"Es mejor que subamos a ayudarla", sugerí, riendo aún. "Por algún motivo no me siento nada cómodo pensando que está tan cerca de las armas"

Los dos celebraron mi comentario con nuevas carcajadas, mientras nos dirigíamos a las habitaciones. Recogimos velozmente, pero no lo bastante como para alcanzar a Nadya. Aún estaba colocándome el cinturón con las espadas, cuando la vi pasar hacia el piso inferior, caminando a grandes pasos, con expresión de dignidad ofendida. Reí entre dientes. Pocos segundos después, Leo se reunía con nosotros, sonriente.

"¿Qué te he dicho?"

"Se le pasará", sonreí.

"Es mejor que se le pase pronto. Mañana es sábado, y no me gustaría que hiciera alguna tontería sólo porque está enfadada", intervino Tadeo.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo como todo mi buen humor se desvanecía de golpe.

"Tienes razón. Hablaremos con ella. Pero es mejor esperar un poco"

"Siempre necesita algo de espacio cuando está enfadada", aclaró Leo.

"De acuerdo. Esperaremos entonces", aceptó Tadeo, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí, echando un último vistazo a la habitación, para asegurarme de que no me olvidaba de nada. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver como Leo dejaba una de sus faltriqueras encima de la cama de Tadeo. Sonreí. Yo había tenido la misma idea. Bajamos las escaleras, y nos despedimos del posadero y de su mujer. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, ella estrechó a Nadya entre sus brazos, sonriéndole con afecto. Nadya respondió a su abrazo sin dudarlo, agradeciéndole su amabilidad con palabras vacilantes en la lengua de la mujer. Ésta agradeció su esfuerzo, abrazándola de nuevo. Después, se volvió hacia Leo.

"Cuidad de ella, señor. Y recordad lo que os he dicho. Dios os bendecirá de nuevo"

"Eso espero", respondió Leo, con sinceridad. "Id cuanto antes a arreglar la habitación. Creo que deberiais cambiar las sábanas de mi hermano cuanto antes", añadió, con un guiño divertido.

La mujer asintió, confusa. Sonriendo, Leo se volvió y abrió la marcha. Empujé a Nadya con suavidad tras él, y Tadeo me siguió, cerrando la comitiva. Caminamos en silencio durante largo rato, aunque sé perfectamente que Nadya está luchando contra su curiosidad. Una parte de ella pretende mantener su enfado, pero la otra necesita hacer una pregunta. Reí para mis adentros, intentando imaginar que parte iba a ganar la partida al fin. Apostaría cien contra uno a que será la curiosidad. Y no me equivoqué. Apenas diez minutos después, se aclaraba la voz con un carraspeo indeciso.

"¿Dios nos bendecirá de nuevo?", inquirió, esforzándose por mantener un tono severo.

"¿Ya vuelves a dirigirnos la palabra, querida?", espetó Leo, volviéndose apenas hacia ella, con la mejor de sus sonrisas burlonas pintada en el rostro.

Por toda respuesta, ella le dedicó un sonoro bufido, que arrancó una carcajada de mi hermano, mientras yo me esforzaba por disimular la risa. Al ver que su enfado iba en aumento, me apresuré a ofrecerle una respuesta.

"Se ha dado cuenta de que acabas de ser madre. Y lo único que se nos ocurrió para justificar que el pequeño no estuviera con nosotros fue decir que había nacido muerto", expliqué.

"Lo que de ningún modo puede considerarse una mentira", añadió Leo, la sonrisa evidente en su voz.

No esperaba su reacción. Estaba preparado para que, una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, volviera a sumirse en el silencio irritado que había mantenido hasta entonces, o incluso que lo olvidara y siguiera preguntando cualquier otra cosa. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado es para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Recibió la respuesta con expresión impenetrable, y por un instante creí que iba a dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero casi al momento, su paso se fue ralentizando. Lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, y tardé casi un segundo en darme cuenta de que ya no caminaba a mi lado. Me volví para encontrarla parada en medio del camino, un par de pasos detrás de mí, abrazándose a si misma. Todo su cuerpo parecía temblar y estremecerse. Asustado, recorrí la escasa distancia que nos separa en un suspiro, y la estreché entre mis brazos sin saber que hacer, sin comprender. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en un gesto de dolor infinito, y por un segundo terrorífico creí que algo la había herido. Sólo entonces lo vi. Vi las lágrimas manando de sus ojos, y la impresión que esas lágrimas causaron en mí, me paralizó por completo. La estreché con más fuerza, sintiendo como se convulsionaba entre mis brazos. Sollozos apagados, desgarradores, surgieron de su garganta, y enterró la cabeza en mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras mi hermano y Tadeo se acercaban a nosotros, tan asustados y confundidos como yo mismo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Leo, al borde de la histeria.

"Echa de menos al cachorro", susurró Tadeo, acariciando los cabellos de Nadya, con expresión triste, casi incómoda.

"¿Es eso, Nadya?", pregunté, intentando alzarle la cabeza con suavidad, y buscar sus ojos. Ella se enterró con más fuerza en mi pecho, y asintió varias veces con violencia, aumentando la intensidad de sus sollozos.

Leo maldijo entre dientes, y se unió a nuestro abrazo, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero nada parecía funcionar. El llanto de Nadya sigue y sigue, sacudiendo su cuerpo como un terremoto. Jamás me he sentido más insignificante, más impotente. Incapaz de saber que hacer, que decir, como actuar para calmar su dolor, sólo pude mantenerla entre mis brazos, intentando confortarla estúpidamente con mis caricias. Pero nada parecía detenerla. Después de una eternidad escuchando su llanto, sintiendo como desgarraba mis entrañas, Leo deshizo su abrazo, y miró a ambos lados del camino, su rostro convertido en la más perfecta máscara de furia.

"Se acabó. Volvemos a casa", rugió, iniciando el camino de vuelta. "Que los malditos elfos se busquen a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio"

Tadeo asintió, creo que más para si, que para demostrar su aprobación ante los demás, y siguió a Leo sin titubear un instante. Me disponía a seguirlos cuando Nadya se separó de mi bruscamente.

"¡No! ¡No podemos volver aún!", gritó.

Los dos se detuvieron de golpe, volviéndose a mirarla. Las lágrimas aún corren por sus mejillas, trazando negros senderos entre el polvo del camino que se ha adherido a ellas. Sus ojos están hinchados, enrojecidos. Su rostro lívido y abotargado. Pero ya no parece desesperada, ni perdida, ni necesitada de ayuda. Todo en ella demuestra una férrea e inquebrantable determinación. Su cuerpo entero en tensión, sus puños apretados contra los costados, su boca convertida en una fina línea obstinada. Hermosa, magnífica, indestructible. Con un gesto airado, decidido, secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de la camisa, y nos miró como retándonos a contradecirla.

"No podemos volver", repitió, tras un suspiro que supe encaminado tan solo a calmar sus nervios. "Si volvemos, Andy siempre estará en peligro. Tenemos que resolver esto de una vez por todas. Y tenemos que hacerlo nosotros. No confío en nadie más"

"Podemos protegerlo, Nadya. No tienes porque aguantar esto", resolví.

"No", susurró ella, tras considerarlo unos instantes. "No, está bien. Estoy bien", decidió al fin.


	21. Capítulo 20 NADEZHDA

**Bueno, después de una sesión maratoniana, aquí traigo otro capítulo. A ver si alguna de mis chicas se anima y me regala el siguiente de alguna de sus historias. (Por favor, por favor)**

**Bueno, os advierto que esto se está acabando. Me faltan tres o cuatro capítulos calculo. Así que pronto sabréis si querréis matarme o no por atender o no a vuestras peticiones sobre Tadeo (sonrisa malévola)**

**No me lío más. Ahí queda. Espero que os guste. Y que me lo digáis, claro :)**

**Capítulo 20. NADEZHDA.**

"¿Estás segura?", inquirió Leo con suavidad.

"No", reconocí. "Pero es la única forma. No volveré a llorar, os lo prometo"

Se miraron entre ellos, en absoluto convencidos. Asustada, rebusqué desesperadamente un argumento que pudiera convencerlos, maldiciéndome por mi arrebato. No debí ponerme a llorar así. No debí dejarme arrastrar, pero cuando pensé en mi hijo, lo eché tanto de menos que sentí casi un dolor físico en mi pecho que me impedía respirar. Necesito volver junto a él, es cierto. Y no me retrasaré ni un segundo más de lo necesario. Pero sobre todo necesito terminar con esto, evitarle a Andros al menos uno de los muchos peligros del mundo, como haría cualquier madre. Si regresáramos, y algo le ocurre por culpa de mi absurda añoranza, jamás podré perdonármelo. Sentí como las lágrimas quemaban de nuevo mis ojos, y no pude reprimirlas por mucho que luché contra ellas. Volví a hablar, sin saber aún lo que iba a decir, temiendo que malinterpretaran mi llanto, y no consiguiera convencerlos para seguir.

"Tenemos que acabar con esto", balbuceé. "Quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo. Lo echo de menos, es cierto. Pero sólo serán unos días. Si volvemos y algo le ocurre… No podría soportar la culpa. Y este dolor para siempre. Por favor, no me hagáis caso. Por favor, volved, sigamos", rogué, caminando hacia ellos y tirando de sus manos hacia mí, para devolverlos al camino correcto.

Se resistieron sólo un instante. Al fin, después de cruzar una mirada con Lyosha, Leo me abrazó con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, me obligó a alzar la cabeza, y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

"Está bien", concedió, y las piernas casi me fallaron del alivio. "Pero si cambias de idea…"

"No cambiaré", me apresuré a contestar.

Me sonrió con orgullo, y volvió a abrazarme una vez más. Enterré la cabeza en su pecho, obligándome a serenarme. Se ha tomado la decisión correcta, ya no hay motivos para llorar. Esto terminará pronto y terminará bien, y volveré a tener a mi hijo en brazos, sabiendo que al menos he podido protegerlo esta vez. Cuando estuve convencida de poder retener mis lágrimas, alcé la cabeza, y me separé de su pecho, mirándolos con determinación.

"Ya estoy mejor", suspiré. "Pero sigo enfadada", añadí al cabo de un momento, intentando componer un gesto serio.

Funcionó, tal y como yo esperaba. Los tres vacilaron sólo un segundo antes de romper a reír a carcajadas. Me separé de Leo, recoloqué los bultos a mi espalda, y eché a andar con mi mejor pose de dignidad ofendida. Cuando aún no había llegado hasta Lyosha, que me contempla con la misma expresión de orgullo que su hermano, recordé algo más.

"¿Tú también has vomitado?", inquirí en tono de reproche. "Te lo mereces. Os dije que no podíais beber de ese modo, pero no me hicisteis maldito caso"

"Yo no vomité", replicó Lyosha, con un gesto de repugnancia absoluta. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso, querida?"

"Leo le dijo a María que cambiara las sábanas de su hermano. Y no hay motivo para cambiar las de Tadeo, porque no durmió entre ellas", argumenté, dejando que la irritación fuera evidente en mi voz.

Esperaba algún tipo de justificación absurda, pero no la risa suave que acompañó a mis palabras. Lyosha echó a andar, sonriente, y yo lo seguí, mirando hacia atrás y hacia él, buscando una respuesta.

"Le dije eso simplemente para que subiera a la habitación y mirara la cama. Dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar ninguna sábana ahora que no hay nadie dispuesto a pagarle por ese servicio el triple de lo que vale para ella", rió Leo, caminando hasta alcanzarme.

"¿Y para qué querías que mirara la cama?"

"Le dejé un obsequio en ellas. Una de mis faltriqueras. Fueron muy amables contigo. Y no quería que pensara que me la olvidé por error y corrieran tras nosotros para devolvérnosla", reconoció, casi a regañadientes. Las demostraciones caritativas hacia los mortales siempre provocan en ellos esa absurda turbación.

"Podías dejarle una nota", argüí.

Ese comentario provocó nuevas risas.

"¿Y quién iba a leerla? Esto no es el siglo XXI, querida", se burló Lyosha, sin volverse.

Maldije para mis adentros, reprochándome mi inocencia. Imaginé la expresión de la pobre mujer al enfrentarse a la elegante caligrafía de mi compañero, mirándola como si fuera el más indescifrable de los jeroglíficos, y corriendo tras nosotros para devolvernos el regalo, sin haber llegado a comprender ni por un instante que era un premio a su amabilidad. Me sentí irritada conmigo misma, y volví esa irritación de nuevo contra ellos. Por una vez, estoy dispuesta a mantener mi enfado. Cada vez que los recuerdo haciendo el idiota, ignorando todos mis consejos, bebiendo hasta casi caer inconscientes, me pongo furiosa. Reconozco que es un enfado irracional, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy acostumbrada a ser su permanente foco de atención, y por mucho que me moleste en ocasiones, siempre me irrita dejar de serlo. Y ayer atendieron a cualquier cosa salvo a mí. Oh, bailaron conmigo, claro. Y estuvieron a menudo rondándome, bromeando, abrazándome. Pero parecían mucho más interesados en terminar con todo el maldito licor de este mundo que en mí. Y Tadeo… Me pasé gran parte de la primera noche despierta, esperando que viniera a mi cama, pero se limitó a sentarse a dos metros de mí, casi evitando el contacto. Y en la primera oportunidad, se va detrás de la primera fulana que se le pone delante. Bonita forma de demostrarme el afecto que se supone que siente por mí. Sé que esa también es una actitud irracional. Sé que no hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros, que yo misma me he encargado de hacérselo saber. Y sé que jamás haría nada que pudiera ofender a mis compañeros. Pero al menos esperaba… No sé que diablos esperaba.

Me obligué a concentrarme en el camino, en poner un pie delante de otro, en disfrutar de la brisa y del calor del sol en mi rostro, y a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, agradeciendo por primera vez desde que puse los pies en este estúpido mundo, que Lyosha no pueda leer mi mente. Aparqué con decisión todos los pensamientos que amenazan con asomarse a mi mente consciente. Pensamientos que no deberían estar ahí, que son demasiado confusos para analizarlos con esta ridícula mente pseudo humana, y seguí mi camino en silencio, hasta que el cansancio me obligó a detenerme. Hemos caminado durante horas. Muchas más horas que en ninguno de los días anteriores, gracias al descanso que disfrutamos en la posada. Pero ahora, cuando el sol empieza a desaparecer tras las montañas, mis pies están a punto de rendirse. Lyosha se detuvo apenas un segundo después que yo, y se volvió hacia nosotros. Miró al cielo, al sol poniente, y observó el bosque ante sí.

"¿Podrás caminar un par de kilómetros más, Nadya? Hay una cueva en esa formación rocosa. Es un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Pero si no puedes, buscaremos algún refugio aquí", se apresuró a añadir.

"Nos turnaremos para llevarla", sugirió Leo. "Preferiría llegar a la cueva. Mañana es sábado…"

"No, no es necesario", rechacé. "Puedo caminar un poco más"

Me observaron con gesto crítico, y cruzaron varias miradas entre ellos. Finalmente, Tadeo me sacó la mochila de la espalda, y Leo me cargó en brazos, haciendo oídos sordos a mis protestas.

"Tendremos que caminar durante días, querida. Reserva tus fuerzas"

"¿Y qué hay de vuestras fuerzas?", gruñí.

Ignorándome, emprendieron camino de nuevo. Veinte minutos después, volvía al suelo desde los brazos de Lyosha, junto a la boca de una pequeña cueva en la base de una inmensa formación rocosa. Sin mediar palabra, cada uno se ocupó de una tarea de inmediato, como si lo hubieran ensayado decenas de veces. Y probablemente así ha sido. Lyosha rastreó el terreno, mientras Leo recogía leña para la hoguera, y Tadeo colocaba las mochilas y buscaba el alimento en ellas, tras asegurarse que ninguna alimaña se había adueñado de nuestro refugio. Sintiéndome inútil, me senté junto a la entrada, acariciando mis pies doloridos por encima de las suaves botas de cuero. Tadeo percibió el gesto, y sin decir nada, deshizo los nudos que las sujetan con ademanes rápidos y precisos. Demasiado agradecida como para recordar mi enfado, le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Él me devolvió una mueca burlona.

"¿Ya nos has perdonado, querida?"

"No del todo", mascullé. Tadeo se limitó a sonreír, socarrón, y apartó mis botas a un lado, estudiando mis pies.

"Están hinchados", comentó con aire preocupado y reprobador al cabo de unos segundos. "Debiste decirnos que no podías seguir"

"_Podía_ seguir. Esto no es nada. Se me pasará si los pongo en alto un rato"

"¿En alto? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

Frunció el ceño, a todas luces nada convencido, mirando mis doloridos pies. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y recolocó las mochilas dentro de la cueva. Cuando pareció satisfecho, volvió junto a mí y me tomó en brazos. No protesté. Para lo que va a servir. Me limité a pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros musculosos, disfrutando del contacto. Enterré la cabeza en su pecho, y me sorprendió el suave aroma de su cuerpo bajo las ropas. Alcé la cabeza, sorprendida.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?", preguntó, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, mientras me dejaba en el suelo con infinita delicadeza.

"No hueles a ti", murmuré.

Una expresión indescifrable atravesó su rostro, y supe que él también se había percatado de ese detalle. Pero tan pronto como había aparecido, la mueca se esfumó para dar paso a una sonrisa ligera. Evitando mi cara, me ayudó a colocar los pies sobre las mochilas, y a continuación corrigió mi postura, intentando ponerme más cómoda.

"Y lo sabes", insistí. Se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que ahora que no estoy repleto de sangre, no hay ningún motivo para que huela a ella", reconoció a regañadientes.

Intercepté su mano, y la acerqué a mi nariz. Inhalé con fuerza, intentando percibir con más claridad ese nuevo olor a través de la suave piel de su muñeca. Él aguardó pacientemente, aunque la inquietud late bajo esa estudiada capa de desinterés. Maldije en voz baja por la pérdida de mi olfato, pero éste aún es mejor que el que tenía como humana. Y como humana, había podido oler a Lyosha a veinte pasos. Estudié el suave rastro que llegaba a mi nariz, y sonreí. Él pareció relajarse.

"Es agradable", susurré. "Se parece a la menta. Me gusta"

"Algo bueno tenía que traer este estúpido mundo", replicó en tono ligero. Pero lo conozco demasiado bien. No fue capaz de ocultar a mis oídos una nota de extraña melancolía.

"¿Bueno?", pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa. "No sé si es bueno. A mi me gusta tu olor de siempre"

Respingó confundido. A él si le había tomado por sorpresa mi respuesta.

"¿Te gusta mi olor?", inquirió incrédulo. "Huelo a sangre, como todos los míos", añadió con brusquedad.

"No como todos"

"Ya. Todos los olores son diferentes, pero…"

"Me gusta tu olor", repetí con firmeza. "Es salado y picante. Casi apetitoso"

Se apartó de mí una vez más, estudiando mi rostro. El suyo mostraba de nuevo esa expresión indescifrable, en apariencia calculadora, pero que tiene algo más. Algo que no puedo discernir. Pareció dispuesto a decir algo, o quizá a preguntar algo, y mi instinto me dijo que sería algo importante. Pero las estúpidas limitaciones de mi cuerpo mortal interrumpieron su hilo de pensamiento. El momento se perdió tan rápidamente como había llegado cuando un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

"Hace frío", me disculpé irritada, al ver su gesto preocupado e incómodo.

Sin mediar palabra una vez más, se puso en pie y se quitó la capa con ademanes impacientes. La estiró sobre mí, enviando una nueva vaharada de su aroma al alzarla hasta mis hombros.

"También hace frío para ti", protesté, apartando la improvisada manta a un lado. "Y yo tengo mi propia capa"

"No discutas conmigo, Nadya", replicó, volviendo a poner la ropa en su sitio. "Yo no tengo frío, y además, Leo no tardará en llegar con leña para la hoguera"

Como si los hubiera invocado con sus palabras, apenas dos segundos después escuché las voces de Leo y Lyosha, charlando animadamente en el exterior. Se detuvieron a dos pasos de la entrada, clavando sus ojos en mí. Intenté enviarles una mirada tranquilizadora, sabiendo la escena que se acaban de encontrar, pero no sirvió de nada. Leo dejó caer la leña, y los dos se acuclillaron a mi lado tras recorrer la escasa distancia que nos separaba en dos grandes zancadas. Tadeo se apartó un par de pasos, dejandoles sitio.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?", demandó Lyosha en dirección a Tadeo.

"Tiene frío y los pies hinchados", respondió. "Me ha dicho que se le pasará si los pone en alto"

Antes de que terminara la frase, Lyosha había arrancado la improvisada manta de mis pies, y los miraba preocupado.

"No tienen buen aspecto", masculló.

"¿Te duelen?", preguntó Leo, peligrosamente cercano a la ira que yo conozco tan bien, rozando con suavidad la planta de mis pies.

"Se pasará enseguida", me apresuré a serenarlo.

Nada convencido, Lyosha tomó mi otro pie en sus manos, y pasó los dedos por el empeine, con delicadeza, pero también con firmeza. Intuí que intenta averiguar si hay algo roto ahí, pero el contacto es tan agradable, que no pude reprimir un suspiro satisfecho. Los tres se volvieron a mirarme, inquietos.

"¿Te importaría seguir, por favor?", sonreí.

Enarcando las cejas, Lyosha reanudó sus caricias, estudiando mi rostro a medida que sus dedos se deslizaban desde mi tobillo hasta el empeine. Dejé escapar un sonido que casi pareció ser un ronroneo, y Leo se apresuró a tomar mi otro pie en sus manos. Gemí, arrastrada por el delicioso dolor de su masaje. Tadeo masculló algo acerca de preparar el fuego, y desapareció de mi plano visual. Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez decepcionada. Mis compañeros cruzaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, y bajaron la cabeza a un tiempo, pero no lo bastante rápido como para disimular la sonrisa que surgió en sus labios. Los miré intrigada.

"¿De qué os reís?", susurré.

"De nada que deba ocupar tu cabecita ahora, querida", sonrió Leo. Me limité a bufarle por toda respuesta. Sonó como un estornudo.

"Ese ha sido un bufido realmente lamentable", rió Lyosha.

"El peor que he oído", añadió Leo.

"Esperad a que volvamos. Me pasaré un día entero soltando todos los bufidos y gruñidos que os tengo guardados"

"Espero que el segundo día lo dediques a los ronroneos. Tampoco has estado muy fina ahí", se burló Leo, sin arredrarse lo más mínimo, como de costumbre, mientras su hermano rie entre dientes.

"Se acabó el masaje", mascullé, arrancando mis pies de sus manos.

Tampoco se mostraron muy impresionados por mi mal genio en esta ocasión. Sin dejar de reír con suavidad, se pusieron en pie, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva, junto a Tadeo, que aún no había conseguido encender la hoguera, y gruñía con frustración.

"Déjame a mí", sugirió Lyosha, apartándolo con suavidad.

Tadeo se encogió de hombros, y se apartó para facilitarle la tarea. Vi como Lyosha rebuscaba en una de sus faltriqueras, y sacaba un pequeño objeto plateado de una de ellas. Tadeo hizo rodar los ojos, mientras Leo reía a carcajadas. En el rostro de Lyosha sólo apareció una expresión autocomplaciente y burlona. Hizo un rápido gesto con la mano que sostiene el rectángulo metálico, y enseguida apareció una llama. Sólo él podía acordarse de traer un maldito mechero. Me uní a las risas de Leo sin dudarlo un instante.

"Yesca", se burló Lyosha en dirección a Tadeo. "Siempre has sido un anticuado"

"¿Qué mérito tiene encender un mechero?", rezongó Tadeo.

"El mérito de tener un fuego para calentarse casi al momento", rió Leo. "Vamos acércate. Debes tener frío sin la capa"

"Estoy bien", replicó, pero acercándose al fuego.

"¿Quién hará la primera guardia?", preguntó Lyosha, dejando el tema.

"Yo la haré", ofreció Tadeo. "No hay motivos para alterar el orden"

Lyosha asintió, y buscó en otra de sus faltriqueras. Mientras tanto, Leo se había acercado a las mochilas, y rebuscaba en ellas, intentando incomodarme lo menos posible, mientras sacaba el pan de los elfos y un poco de fiambre. Me tendió un buen pedazo, que acepté con una sonrisa agradecida. Tengo hambre.

"Tres horas, y me despertarás", estaba diciendo Lyosha. "Y te conozco, Tadeo, nada de heroísmos. Quiero que cada uno de nosotros duerma al menos seis horas. No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrirle nada a ninguno de nosotros porque no haya descansado lo suficiente"

"No fue por eso que me hirieron", replicó Tadeo, aceptando el reloj, y guardándolo entre sus ropas sin dedicarle siquiera una segunda mirada.

"Eso es discutible", masculló Lyosha, bajando la vista hasta sus pies. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que se sentía responsable de la herida de Tadeo.

"No lo es. No estaba cansado mientras luchábamos con ellos. La adrenalina de mi cuerpo estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. La culpa fue mía. Me arriesgué demasiado"

"Puede que sí, y puede que no. Pero yo no me arriesgaré de nuevo"

"No eres tú quien tiene que decidirlo"

"Yo creo que sí"

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, sin pestañear, preocupadamente irritados. Parecían al borde de una pelea, mientras Leo, sentado junto a mí, masticaba el pan de los elfos, observándolos con indiferencia. Hice ademán de levantarme para ponerme entre ellos, y él me detuvo con un gesto veloz. Clavé mis ojos en él, furiosa. Se limitó a sonreírme, en absoluto preocupado. Lo miré con incredulidad e irritación, y él llevó su dedo índice a la boca, en el gesto universal para demandar silencio.

Después de unos segundos eternos, Tadeo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Tres horas", masculló.

"Tú harás la última guardia", dijo Lyosha en dirección a Leo, después de asentir levemente como reconocimiento a la rendición de Tadeo.

Leo se encogió de hombros, tomando otro bocado de pan.

"¿Y yo?", intervine.

"Tú te quedarás tranquila, y dormirás", respondió velozmente Lyosha.

"Toda la noche", recalcó Leo.

"Y no es negociable", añadió Tadeo.

Volví a soltar un bufido lamentable, y terminé el pan en dos grandes bocados antes de darles la espalda y taparme hasta la cabeza con la capa que me sirve de manta, sabiendo que de nada servirá discutir.

Los tres se quedaron aún un rato despiertos, estudiando el mapa, hablando de los posibles peligros, de los lugares adecuados para descansar, para pasar la noche… Estrategias y más estrategias. Dejé de prestar atención al cabo de un rato, y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando Leo y Lyosha se acomodaron junto a mí bajo la capa, y Tadeo se dispuso a hacer la primera guardia. Confortada por el calor de sus cuerpos, no tardé nada en relajarme, y pronto caí en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

Cuando Tadeo despertó a Lyosha para cambiar la guardia, sentí como se alejaba de mi lado, y el frío que se adueñó de mi cuerpo cuando abandonó su lugar junto a mí, me despertó por unos segundos. Me revolví buscando el calor de Leo, y él se acercó más a mí, apretando mi espalda contra su pecho. Entre las brumas del sueño, los escuché cruzar unas cuantas palabras apresuradas en voz baja. Me pareció que discutían, pero no podría asegurarlo. Tras unos minutos, Tadeo ocupó el lugar de Lyosha a mi lado, mascullando unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles. Sentí la vibración de la risa de Leo contra mi espalda, pero estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida como para detenerme a considerarlo. Pasé mi brazo sobre la cintura, buscando confortarme con su calor. Respingó ante mi contacto, y volvió a susurrar unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles, pero al cabo de un momento, suspiró y tomó mi mano entre la suya, estrechándola contra su pecho. Leo volvió a reír una vez más.

Volví a sumirme en la inconsciencia, hasta que llegó el turno a Lyosha de despertar a Leo. Los dejé intercambiar sus puestos, aunque ya sabía que no iba a volver a dormirme. Ya he dormido lo suficiente para esta noche. Esperé a que la respiración de Lyosha me indicara que se había dormido por fin, y me levanté con cuidado. Tanto él como Tadeo se removieron incómodos, y volvieron a colocarse cuando abandoné mi lugar entre ellos, gruñendo en sueños. Leo volvió la vista hacia nosotros, y me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Me senté junto a él, frente a la hoguera, y me acogió entre sus brazos.

"¿No duermes más, querida?", inquirió, besando mi mejilla a modo de saludo.

"No tengo más sueño", expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. "Cuando era humana, rara vez dormía más de seis o siete horas. Esta vez no tiene porque ser diferente"

Leo me miró un instante, con expresión indescifrable.

"Recuerdas muy bien como eran las cosas cuando aún eras mortal, ¿no es así?", preguntó en un tono de voz forzadamente neutro.

Comprendí a que se debía su estudiada expresión de indiferencia y me apresuré a tranquilizarlo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"Recuerdo lo malo que era"

"¿Y lo bueno?"

"No había en mi vida mortal nada que pueda echar de menos, que vosotros no compenséis con creces". Una sospecha se empezó a abrir paso en mi mente, y tragué saliva antes de atreverme a preguntar. "¿Echas tú algo de menos, Leo?"

"Diablos, no", rió. Y para mi alivio, su risa fue espontánea y absolutamente sincera. "Estoy deseando volver"

"Yo también", susurré, acurrucándome más entre sus brazos.

Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio, abrazados. Tadeo se removió en sueños, mascullando unas cuantas palabras más. Comprendí porque me habían parecido tan indescifrables sus frases mientras estaba medio dormida. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar de donde provenía Tadeo. Por algún motivo, había asumido que es italiano, como Leo. Pero evidentemente está hablando en su lengua natal, y se trata de un idioma que no domino. Iba a preguntarle a Leo sobre eso, cuando al volverme lo vi sonreír maliciosamente, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado. Al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, rió con suavidad, y deshizo nuestro abrazo. Se inclinó sobre la hoguera, y sacó un pequeño pedazo de madera, seco y retorcido, que no había llegado a quemarse. Con un gesto hábil y rápido, deslizó uno de sus puñales hasta la mano, y comenzó a trabajar la madera, decidido a evitar mis preguntas, sonriendo aún. Los dos sabemos que no es tan fácil acallar mi curiosidad.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

Volvió a sonreír, sin mirarme aún. Esperé.

"¿No vas a decírmelo?", insistí.

"Deberías preguntárselo a él, mi amor", sonrió.

Decidí intentar una estrategia más sutil.

"¿En qué idioma hablaba Tadeo cuando se acostó? Y ahora en sueños. No lo reconocí"

Leo volvió a reír con suavidad.

"Y estoy seguro de que él contaba con eso, querida", sonrió. "Es su lengua natal. Una forma bastante arcaica de una de las lenguas de la Península Ibérica"

"¿Tadeo es español?", inquirí con curiosidad.

"Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a él", rió.

"Pero tú has dicho…"

"Yo he dicho que hablaba una de las lenguas de la Península. No me has escuchado decir en ningún momento que es español", replicó, a todas luces divertido con la conversación.

"Leo, me estás confundiendo a propósito", lo recriminé. "Has dicho que era su lengua natal. Entonces, ¿no es lo mismo?"

"¡Diablos, no!", exclamó. "¿Soy yo veneciano?"

"Eres italiano"

"Soy florentino", replicó velozmente.

"Repito, ¿no es lo mismo?"

"Cuando regresemos te haré leer unos cuantos buenos libros de historia, amor. Así nos evitaremos estas discusiones tan absurdas", replicó de buen humor.

"He leído muchos libros de historia en mi vida, Leo. Además, siempre has dicho que no cuentan más que patrañas"

"Y es cierto. Pero tienen más idea que tú de cómo se organizaba el mundo. Tadeo proviene del Reino de Galicia. Otro bárbaro incivilizado", se burló. "Sólo que en este caso visigodo, en lugar de vikingo"

Me encogí de hombros. No sé lo suficiente de la historia de España, o de Italia, ya puestos, como para discutir con él acerca de sus regionalismos. Él me miró sonriente.

"La pequeña chechena no entiende nada"

"¡Sabes de sobra que soy rusa!", salté de inmediato.

"¿No son rusos los chechenos?", preguntó con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Iba a responderle con una larga diatriba acerca de la división de la Unión Soviética y las pretensiones independentistas, cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a decirle nada que él no supiera ya. Esperaba mi arrebato con expresión burlona y divertida, y volví a encogerme de hombros, esta vez para reconocer mi rendición. Volvió a reírse, y decidí cambiar de tema una vez más.

"Pero, ¿hablas su idioma, si o no?"

Frunció el ceño, incómodo.

"Lo entiendo bastante bien", replicó a regañadientes.

Ahora me tocó a mí el turno de reír. Pro un instante, creí que simplemente intentaba evitar mis preguntas para proteger a Tadeo, pero eso no es propio de él. Sea lo que sea lo que ha dicho, le ha hecho reír, y Leo es muy reacio a guardar sólo para sí mismo una buena chanza. Lo observé apenas un segundo, y me di cuenta de que su irritación se debe a que acaba de reconocer que no domina a la perfección el idioma de nuestro amigo. Y a un ser tan pagado de si mismo como mi compañero, no le hace ninguna gracia hablar de lo que no sabe o no puede hacer. Eso me iba a dar una ventaja, que por supuesto, aproveché sin dudarlo.

"Pero no lo hablas", insistí.

"No demasiado", masculló al cabo de un rato.

"Entonces, a lo mejor tampoco entendiste bien lo que dijo"

No funcionó como yo esperaba. Una vez más, se impuso el orgullo. Y la astucia.

"Eso no va a funcionar, querida", se burló entre risas.

Apreté más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y acaricié su pecho. Deslicé mis labios hasta la suave piel de su cuello y mi lengua trazó el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que atrapé entre mis dientes. Continué acariciándolo, y besando su cuello, y la línea de su mandíbula hasta que dejó escapar un murmullo placentero. Me detuve de golpe.

"¿Y esto? ¿Funciona?", murmuré, con mi voz cargada de promesas.

"Eres una criatura muy peligrosa, querida", murmuró, buscando mis labios. Me besó con intensidad, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con avidez. Olvidé al momento mi interrogatorio, arrastrada por la maestría de sus caricias, deseando que llegara mucho más allá. Pero tan rápidamente como se había acercado, se separó de nuevo, sonriente. "Pero no es buen momento", sonrió. "Estoy de guardia"

Gruñí, irritada e insatisfecha. Rió de nuevo, brevemente.

"Maldita sea la guardia", mascullé, sin poder reprimirme.

"Ahora ya tienes una idea aproximada de lo que pudo decir Tadeo", sonrió Leo. "Y del humor que va a tener esta mañana"

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo traducirte la frase que masculló al acostarse con exactitud, pero si puedo decirte que hacía referencia a su escaso parecido con las piedras", explicó con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

"¿Por eso discutía con Lyosha? ¿Por qué no quería dormir a mi lado?"

"Más o menos, si. Lyosha se dio cuenta de que sentías frío cuando él se levantó, e insistió en que ocupara su lugar. Creo que Tadeo esperaba no dormir muy bien en esa situación. Y no es que lo culpe por ello", terminó riendo entre dientes.

"¿Y ahora? ¿También hablaba sobre eso?"

"No diré ni una palabra más, Nadya", replicó con dulzura, pero con evidente determinación. "Cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber la respecto, tendrás que preguntársela a él"

Lo observé durante un instante, mientras sus ojos se clavan en las formas que dibuja el fuego de la hoguera. Lo conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que no le arrancaré nada más, así que decidí hacer algo útil, ya que estoy despierta.

"Tengo hambre. Prepararé algo para desayunar", anuncié, poniéndome en pie. "Tú no sabrás si a Lyosha se le habrá ocurrido por casualidad traer algo de café en esas faltriqueras suyas, ¿verdad?"

"Dudo mucho que ni siquiera él haya podido pensar en algo semejante, querida", sonrió.

Maldije para mis adentros. En toda mi vida humana apenas puedo recordar un puñado de años en los que no fuera adicta a la cafeína. Y todos son demasiado lejanos incluso para mí. Con un suspiro de resignación, saqué el pan de los elfos, y le tendí un pedazo a Leo.

"Cuando se despierten, puedo cazar algo más sabroso que esto, si quieres", ofreció.

"No", repliqué enfurruñado. "Lo que quiero es un café"

"Pues me temo que no estás aún en el siglo adecuado"

"¿Por qué?", pregunté al cabo de un momento.

Me miró con asombro.

"Vamos, querida. Hasta tú tienes que saber eso. El café…", empezó con tono aleccionador.

"No me refiero a eso", lo interrumpí, irritada. "Sé de sobra porque no hay café. Me refiero a por qué estamos en la Edad Media. Por qué de todas las etapas de la historia, hemos tenido que ir a dar precisamente a esta"

Leo lo consideró un instante, sin duda censurando sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de empezar a hablar.

"Es el momento en que los Olvidados dejaron definitivamente nuestro plano de existencia. Hasta entonces se movían entre los dos. Su mundo crecía y evolucionaba al tiempo que lo hacía el nuestro. Pero cuando se retiraron a este de forma permanente, dejaron de progresar"

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?"

"Demasiados mortales y muy poca magia", replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hay algunas leyendas antiguas acerca de eso, pero nunca les he prestado demasiada atención, así que no puedo decirte más"

"¿Tú los has visto antes? En nuestro mundo, quiero decir"

"Los tres los hemos visto", sonrió. "Y tú los verás también ahora. No te apartaremos de eso"

"Entonces, ¿no es peligroso?"

"¿Para nosotros? No demasiado", respondió, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

De nuevo supe que no le arrancaría ni una sola palabra más. Podíamos seguir vagando en círculos durante horas, pero no conseguiría más información de la que ya me había dado. Con un suspiro, me acomodé junto a él, y lo observé mientras trabajaba la madera con ademanes distraídos, aunque perfectamente precisos. Debí quedarme dormida en algún momento, porque cuando se apartó de mi lado para despertar a los otros, respingué, casi asustada.

"Una noche tranquila", estaba diciendo Lyosha. "Veremos lo que ocurre hoy"

"¿Ningún sueño?", inquirió Leo.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

"Eso puede ser buena señal. Quizá querían advertirnos de que abandonáramos el pueblo antes del sábado. Ahora que lo hemos hecho, no consideran necesario volverse a poner en contacto con nosotros"

"¿En serio piensas eso?", preguntó Tadeo, con una ligera nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

"No", reconoció Lyosha. "Pero me gustaría creerlo. Vamos, desayunemos algo, y pongámonos en marcha. Si las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, hoy será un día muy largo"

Leo se ofreció a cazar algo mientras avivaban el fuego, y los dos aceptaron de inmediato. Al igual que su sed siempre ha sido mayor que la mía, en este plano su apetito también le gana de largo al mío. Leo equipó el arco, alejándose en dirección a la espesura, mientras Lyosha se inclinaba sobre mí para saludarme con un suave beso.

"¿Has dormido bien, querida?"

"Me desperté cuando cambiasteis la guardia", expliqué, mirando de refilón a Tadeo.

"Tenías frío", sonrió Lyosha. Y supe que lo hacía más para disculparse con Tadeo que para mantener una conversación.

"Si, pero cuando Tadeo ocupó tu lugar, volví a dormirme enseguida"

"Me alegra oír eso", respondió Lyosha, tomando asiento junto a mí.

Tadeo masculló unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles, que ahora identifiqué de inmediato como pertenecientes a su lengua natal, y finalmente se encogió de hombros, como si hablara consigo mismo. Terminó de avivar el fuego, y tomó asiento frente a nosotros. Lyosha lo contemplaba con expresión burlona.

"No es de buena educación hablar en un idioma que no entiendo", protesté.

"No te hablaba a ti, querida", replicó Tadeo, con una brusquedad oculta en sus palabras, que casi me hizo encoger. "Lo siento", se apresuró a añadir. "No quería hablarte así. No me he levantado de buen humor esta mañana"

A mis labios estuvo a punto de asomar una réplica mordaz acerca del buen humor con el que se había levantado la mañana anterior después de haber dormido con la ramera, pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de discutir, así que cerré la boca de golpe, y acepté sus disculpas sin muchas ganas. Incluso a mi me sonaron falsas mis propias palabras. Tadeo pareció herido, pero se limitó a disimularlo, escondiendo sus ojos a mi vista tras sus largos cabellos cenicientos. A continuación, se puso en pie, anunciando que ayudaría a Leo con la caza. Irritada, me sumí en un silencio obstinado que Lyosha no se esforzó en romper, manteniéndose a mi lado y estrechándome en sus brazos sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que su hermano y su amigo volvieron con un par de liebres de buen tamaño.

Asaron los animales en la hoguera durante un tiempo tan breve que cualquier cocinero humano se hubiera llevado las manos a la cabeza, escandalizado. Pero supongo que es lógico. Ni aún convertidos en humanos les va a molestar el sabor de la sangre y la carne cruda. Cuando dieron cuenta de las liebres, limpiaron rápida y eficientemente el campamento, y comenzamos nuestro camino.

Al contrario que otros días, en los que abundaban las burlas, los juegos y las risas, esta vez un velo de silencio y de negros presagios parece haberse extendido sobre nuestra pequeña comitiva. Los tres se muestran alerta, concentrados en cada movimiento, en cada sonido. Preocupados y nerviosos. Y de un humor de perros, como siempre que les posee la preocupación. Al principio pensé que podía deberse a nuestra discusión, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que las palabras de los elfos los habían inquietado más de lo que yo pensaba. Nos detuvimos al mediodía, un pequeño alto para descansar los pies y comer unos cuantos bocados de pan, sin que nadie ofreciera encender una hoguera. Llamaría demasiado la atención. Caminamos durante horas y más horas, y ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Lyosha dio el alto.

"No podemos avanzar más. Estamos a punto de entrar en las ciénagas, y prefiero iniciar el camino en ellas a la luz del día"


	22. Capítulo 21 LEONARDO

**Bueno, ahí vamos. El capítulo 21, y definitivamente, creo que sólo quedan tres más. Menos tiempo para las sorpresas.**

**Arthe, quería colgarlo ayer, pero no fui capaz. De todas formas, considéralo tu premio por el capítulo magnífico de Promesas y Esperanzas.**

**Ah, mucha acción en este capítulo, así que preparaos…**

**Capítulo 21. LEONARDO.**

Desde que iniciamos nuestro camino por la mañana, mi humor no ha hecho más que empeorar y empeorar. Por algún motivo que nada tiene que ver con la lógica, esperaba dejar resuelto el asunto del 'sábado' mucho más pronto. Nos pasamos todo el día esperando un ataque que no llegó, atentos a cada movimiento en la espesura que nos rodea, cada vez más densa, a cada paso en el sendero, cada vez más intransitable. Y nada. En mi mundo, me hubiera importado muy poco que nos atacaran por la noche. Incluso lo hubiera preferido. Cualquiera de nosotros se mueve mucho mejor en las sombras que a plena luz del día. Pero aquí con nuestros sentidos ridículamente embotados, hasta yo soy capaz de prever las complicaciones de un asalto nocturno.

Cuando Lyosha dio el alto por fin, mi escasa paciencia estaba a punto de tocar fondo. Estudié el terreno a mi alrededor, buscando un buen lugar para descansar, y no vi absolutamente nada que me convenciera.

"Tienes razón, pero no me gusta", mascullé.

Él se encogió de hombros, tan irritado como yo.

"No hay muchas más opciones. Alejémonos un poco del sendero. Quizá encontremos algún sitio en condiciones"

Sumidos en un silencio molesto, nos adentramos en la espesura, apartando ramas y helechos a nuestro paso. Nadya enganchó sus ropas varias veces entre los arbustos y, contagiada por nuestro estado de ánimo, maldijo bruscamente en cada ocasión, arrancándolas de su presa con tirones impacientes. Unos cuantos minutos después, alcanzábamos un pequeño claro entre la maleza, un prado casi circular, de un par de metros de radio. Lo observamos en silencio.

"No me convence", comentó Tadeo por fin.

"No es defendible", mascullé de nuevo.

"No parece que haya muchas más opciones, y la noche ya se nos ha echado encima", contemporizó Lyosha.

"Preferiría un lugar que nos diera un poco más de ventaja. Más elevado. O al menos, inalcanzable por uno de sus puntos. Aquí, el peligro puede llegar de cualquier parte", lo contradije.

"Y el aire sopla desde el sendero", observó Tadeo.

"¿Y qué diferencia va a marcar eso?", lo interrumpió Lyosha, fastidiado. "Con el escaso olfato que tenemos en este maldito lugar, podría soplar un huracán desde la espesura, y nos costaría diferenciar algún rastro"

"Supongo que tienes razón", reconoció Tadeo a regañadientes.

Yo aún no estoy convencido. No estoy convencido en absoluto. Mis ojos volaron hacia la espesura, buscando un lugar mejor. Abandoné mi lugar junto a ellos, y trepé a un grueso abeto. Su corteza rugosa arañó mis manos, y gruñí furioso al sentir el dolor. Como si no me estuviera costando ya mucho más trabajo de lo normal subir al árbol… Alcancé una rama lo bastante gruesa, y me retrepé en ella, usándola como punto de observación. Mirara donde mirara, no veía más que bosque, cada vez más y más denso, y al fondo, a un par de kilómetros alcancé a distinguir la niebla que muestra el comienzo de las ciénagas. Lyosha tiene razón, por mucho que me moleste. No hay más opciones. Frustrado, descendí por el tronco, arañando de nuevo mis manos, y volví junto a ellos. Me aguardaban sin demasiada esperanza.

"¿Has visto algo?"

"Un montón de verde", repliqué. "Lyosha tiene razón. Tenemos que acampar aquí"

Con aire resignado, ambos soltaron las mochilas, dejándolas caer al suelo descuidadamente. Tadeo, dispuesto a hacer la primera guardia, desenvainó el mandoble y se sentó en el suelo, colocándolo con cuidado a su costado. Después se dedicó a preparar la ballesta, mientras Lyosha y yo tomábamos asiento junto a él. Deslicé la mochila hasta mis manos, y me acuclillé para rebuscar en ella. Quizá el terreno no nos ofrecía ninguna ventaja, pero yo había tomado mis propias precauciones. Metí la mano hasta el fondo de la mochila, y busqué en ella la caja que había decidido incluir a última hora. Antes de que pudiera sacarla, Nadya se acercó a nosotros, tiritando.

"¿No vamos a encender un fuego?", preguntó, abrazándose a si misma.

"No podemos, querida", respondió Lyosha. "Nos pondría demasiado en evidencia. Si hay algo acechando, podría ver la luz y oler el humo a kilómetros".

Ella lo consideró tan solo un segundo, antes de dejarse caer al suelo con aire derrotado.

"La hierba está húmeda", gimió.

Maldije para mis adentros, pero sin poder discutirle esa observación. El suelo está helado, y a ella parece estar afectándole el frío mucho más que a nosotros. Con un gruñido irritado, dejé la mochila tirada, y me adentré en la maleza. Ella me llamó, preocupada, pero me reconocí incapaz de contestarle. Segué unos cuantos helechos con la daga, y volví al claro junto a ellos. Nadya observaba cada uno de mis gestos, y de los de mi hermano y Tadeo con expresión preocupada. Arrojé los helechos al suelo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Lyosha, que había comprendido mi intención, se sacó la capa y los envolvió en ella. A continuación, colocó la mochila de Nadya para que sirviera de almohada.

"Túmbate aquí, Nadya. Las hierbas alejarán tu espalda del suelo"

Ella obedeció son rechistar, y eso me hizo darme cuenta más que ninguna otra cosa, de lo preocupada que está por nuestro estado de ánimo. Me forcé a sonreír, intentando tranquilizarla, y ayudé a Lyosha a acomodarla sobre el improvisado colchón. Solté el pasador que sujeta su capa, y la eché sobre ella. A continuación, Lyosha se sentó a su lado. Saqué por fin la caja que había estado buscando, y se la tendí a Tadeo. Éste me miró con curiosidad, y la tomó entre sus manos. Cuando la abrió, soltó la carcajada.

"¿Armas de fuego?", rió. "Siempre has sido un maldito tramposo"

Me encogí de hombros, sonriente. Cuando preparé las armas, lo hice pensando en los lugares habitados, donde no podíamos quedar en evidencia llevando armamento moderno. Pero nada nos impedía utilizar esa ventaja cuando estuviéramos alejados de los mortales. Del resto de los mortales, me corrigió una vocecilla maliciosa en mi cabeza. Aparté esa idea de mi mente con un gruñido silencioso, dirigido exclusivamente a mi mismo.

"Esa ha sido una buena idea", sonrió Lyosha. "¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mí?"

"Porque siempre has sido un anticuado", repliqué, devolviéndole la pulla que él mismo había dirigido a Tadeo la noche anterior. "Y porque soy el único al que le gustan las armas de fuego. Hay una para cada uno. Escoged la que queráis, salvo el Colt 1911. Esa es mía"

"Ni se me ocurriría. El disparo de ese monstruo puede hacer que la fragua de Vulcano suene como una triste maraca", comentó Tadeo.

"Cierto. Pero es una preciosidad", sonreí, acariciando la culata de mi arma favorita. La deslicé con cuidado fuera de la caja, y comprobé el seguro y el cargador, disfrutando de su peso en mis manos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Lyosha escogió la Sig Sauer, y Tadeo sopesó la Browning. Ninguno de ellos está demasiado acostumbrado a usar armas de fuego, así que la elección fue más casual que meditada, pero tampoco es que importe. Cualquiera de ellas es una buena pistola, y mis armas siempre están en perfectas condiciones.

"¿Y no hay una para mi?", intervino Nadya.

Reí entre dientes. Ya había jugado con la idea de llevar un arma para Nadya, pero meter las pistolas en la mochila fue una decisión de última hora, y hay un motivo muy claro por el que no he cargado con ninguna para ella. Me miró irritada.

"¿Tienes miedo de que me vuele un pie yo solita?", gruñó.

"No se trata de eso, querida", sonreí. "De hecho, estuve a punto de traer una para ti también"

"¿Y dónde está?"

Reí de nuevo. Esto la va a enfadar.

"No tenía ninguna pistola lo bastante ligera para ti", reconocí. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Sin decir ni palabra, aseguré el 45, y se lo tendí a Nadya. Ella lo tomó en su mano, y reprimió un gruñido cuando el arma la hizo descender unos cuantos centímetros. Ninguno de nosotros pudo aguantar las carcajadas. Nadya me devolvió la pistola, irritada.

"Vale. Pero esas parecen más ligeras", protestó.

"Se razonable, querida. Jamás has disparado un arma, ¿no es así?"

No le quedó más remedio que asentir.

"No puede ser tan difícil. Quitas el seguro, apuntas, y aprietas el gatillo", masculló.

"Y si no la sujetas bien, el retroceso te rompe la clavícula. O la muñeca", replicó Lyosha. "Ves demasiadas películas, querida"

Nadya refunfuñó unas cuantas palabras incoherentes antes de rendirse. A continuación, anunció que tenía hambre, y nos dispusimos a cenar. Dimos cuenta de un par de hogazas de pan y de unas tiras de cecina antes de dormir. Las provisiones están descendiendo a marchas forzadas. Jamás imaginé que pudiéramos llegar a comer tanto. Por suerte, aún podemos cazar.

Antes de dormir, discutimos un rato sobre la posibilidad de hacer las guardias de dos en dos, al menos esta noche, pero Lyosha se negó en redondo. La herida de Tadeo le ha afectado mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer. Finalmente se salió con la suya, y me tendí junto a Nadya, estrechándola entre mis brazos, esperando poder dormir hasta que llegue mi turno de guardia. Creí que el mal humor y los nervios me mantendrían despierto, pero no fue así. Me sumí en un sueño inquieto casi al momento, y apenas me desperté unos segundos cuando cambió la guardia y Tadeo ocupó el lugar de mi hermano junto a Nadya. Esperé escuchar sus quejas, pero en esta ocasión está demasiado irritado como para preocuparse de 'no ser una maldita piedra'. Reprimí una risa al recordar su mal humor de la noche anterior, cuando Lyosha tuvo que apelar al bienestar de Nadya para convencerlo de que se tumbara junto a ella, ante su más que declarada reticencia. Estaba completamente dormido cuando Lyosha me despertó, sacudiendo con suavidad mi hombro.

"¿Alguna novedad?", susurré.

"El sábado ha pasado, y no ha ocurrido nada", sonrió. "Debían referirse a que abandonáramos la posada antes de ese día"

Asentí, satisfecho, esforzándome por aparcar en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente lo que ha podido ocurrirles a los encantadores mortales que dejamos atrás. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. No se puede salvar a todo el mundo. Apenas una hora después de que Lyosha se acostara, Nadya volvió a reunirse conmigo. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos, murmurando un somnoliento 'buenos días', y yo la arropé bajo mi capa, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, esperando que pudiera dormir un poco más. El camino va a ser mucho más difícil de ahora en adelante, y preferiría que durmiera todo lo posible, ahora que aún está en su mano. No sirvió de nada. Cinco minutos más tarde, alzaba la cabeza, totalmente despierta.

"¿Nos queda mucho camino?", preguntó.

"Un par de días. Quizá más", respondí. "No tenemos mucha información acerca de esa zona. La magia hace que todo se altere y cambie con más rapidez de lo normal"

Ella asintió, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Lamenté una vez más no ser capaz de leer su mente. Lamenté incluso que Lyosha no fuera capaz de leer su mente. Con Nadya nunca se sabe cuando va a tomar algo peligroso por una idea genial. No tuve mucho tiempo más para considerarlo. Tadeo se despertó en ese instante, y tras estirarse perezosamente se unió a nosotros.

"Parece que el sábado ha pasado sin novedad", comentó.

"No pareces muy satisfecho", repliqué.

"Hay algo en todo esto que no me acaba de gustar", reconoció. "Ha debido de costarles mucho enviar ese mensaje. Y para nada"

"Dejamos la posada", sugerí. "Quizá era eso lo que pretendían"

"En ese caso, ¿porqué no limitarse a decir algo así como 'marchaos de la posada'?", chasqueó la lengua, irritado. "Algo no encaja. Algo que no acabamos de ver. Y no te imaginas…".

"Lo que detestas las cosas que ignoras. Lo sé", terminé su frase por él. "A mí me ocurre lo mismo"

"Le he estado dando vueltas durante toda la guardia, al ver que pasaban las horas y no ocurría nada. Y no me gusta nada de lo que he pensado", comentó, lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia Nadya.

"¿Queréis que me aleje, así podréis hablar más cómodamente?", masculló irritada, al percibir la mirada de Tadeo.

"No es necesario", replicó sin arredrarse. "No he llegado a ninguna conclusión que me apetezca poner en voz alta. Al menos, no a ninguna que no sea una locura"

"¿Qué clase de locura?", pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Conozco a Tadeo. Si se ha molestado en hacer ese comentario, es porque algo ha pensado. Y se trata de algo que no me va a gustar nada.

"Olvídalo", replicó, tras unos segundos eternos. "Es demasiado estúpido. Debe ser que este mundo me está volviendo paranoico. Seguramente todo ha pasado ya, y me preocupo sin motivo"

Lo miré fijamente, estudiando su expresión. A mí no puede engañarme tan fácilmente. Hay algo que le preocupa, y mucho, pero sé que no le arrancaré ni una sola palabra más mientras Nadya esté presente. Tendré que encontrar un momento durante el camino para interrogarlo, y no va a ser tarea fácil. El tiempo se deslizó pesadamente hasta que llegó el momento de despertar a Lyosha. El mal humor de Tadeo ha empeorado el mío considerablemente, y ha sumido a Nadya en un silencio irritado y nervioso. Cuando por fin desperté a mi hermano, se sobresaltó al ver nuestras caras sombrías.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?", preguntó, incorporándose de un salto.

"Tadeo cree que hemos malinterpretado el aviso de los elfos", respondí, de espaldas a Nadya, haciendo un gesto con mis ojos para señalarla. Lyosha lo captó al momento. Tal y como yo esperaba, no nos delató siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. Mantuvo su vista clavada en mí, y suspiró.

"Yo también lo he pensado", masculló. "Pero se me han acabado las ideas"

Volví a rodar los ojos, esta vez en dirección a Tadeo. Él parpadeó, a modo de asentimiento.

"Levántate y come un poco. Cuanto antes salgamos, mejor. Así podremos caminar más tiempo antes de que se nos echen encima las sombras"

Se puso en pie de inmediato, y se colocó la capa sobre los hombros. Yo tomé la de Nadya, y la sacudí para librarla de los restos de helechos, mientras mi hermano se acomodaba la mochila y las armas.

"Comeré por el camino", respondió a la pregunta que yo sólo había formulado con mis ojos.

Nos apresuramos a imitarlo, y pronto estábamos de nuevo en marcha. Nadya gruñó, sacudiendo sus faldas con furia. Debo reconocer que no es el vestuario más cómodo para moverse entre el bosque. Tadeo la hizo detenerse, y con unos cuantos movimientos hábiles, ató los picos de la falda, convirtiéndola en unos improvisados bombachos. Ella le sonrió agradecida, pero él se limitó a asentir, y seguir su camino. Nadya lo miró dolida, pero yo me resistí a intervenir. No hay tiempo para complicadas explicaciones. Apenas habíamos caminado una hora, cuando el aire se convirtió lentamente en un hedor pútrido, tan denso que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Las sombras llenaron el día, y el sonido de los animales dejó de escucharse en la distancia. El mundo se volvió gris a nuestro alrededor. Habíamos alcanzado las ciénagas. Lyosha, que se había mantenido en la retaguardia hasta entonces, se adelantó, y me indicó con un gesto que ocupara su lugar. Ni se me ocurrió rechistar. El mejor rastreador sigue siendo él, y está bastante más capacitado que yo para encontrar el mejor camino entre este humedal repugnante. Poco después, estábamos hundidos hasta las rodillas en el agua espesa y sucia, y caminábamos con lentitud, vadeando donde podíamos, ascendiendo hasta el barro donde era posible. Los sonidos de la ciénaga son extraños, con un deje ominoso y cargado de malos presagios. Apenas habíamos recorrido un par de kilómetros a trancas y barrancas, cuando Lyosha alzó la mano. Nos detuvimos de inmediato, alerta, pero cuando se volvió, su rostro sólo mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

Recorrí la escasa distancia que me separaba de él, y seguí la dirección que me indicaba su mirada. No tardé en sonreír yo también, escuchando junto a mí una risa apagada de Tadeo. Nadya nos miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué…?", empezó a decir.

Tres dedos la frenaron, reclamándole silencio. Calló de inmediato, con la confusión pintada en el rostro, a todas luces esperando una respuesta. Se da perfecta cuenta de que no parecemos inquietos, y quizá por eso pueda contener sus nervios. Él que no puede contenerlos mucho más soy yo. Me muero de ganas de contemplar su expresión cuando por fin pueda ver lo que hemos percibido en la distancia. No tuve que esperar demasiado. Mis ojos captaron las primeras señales mucho antes que ninguno de los demás, y corregí la posición de Nadya con una sonrisa, para que supiera donde mirar exactamente. Dos segundos más tarde, el aire pútrido de la ciénaga se llenó con decenas de alas de colores brillantes, cada una de ellas del tamaño aproximado de mi mano, finas y delicadas como papel cebolla, y tan hermosas como un amanecer. Nadya jadeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Las criaturas se volvieron hacia nosotros, aleteando y parloteando sin parar. Sus voces suenan como campanillas, como cascabeles, agudas y afinadas. Nos rodearon en un momento, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, comunicándose entre ellas con risitas y murmullos. Permanecimos quietos como estatuas, esperando. Son criaturas curiosas, y no tardarán en superar su miedo y acercarse más, pero es necesario no sobresaltarlas. Hubo de transcurrir casi un minuto hasta que las más valientes se deslizaron en el aire, cubriendo lentamente la mitad de la distancia que las separa de nosotros. Lentamente, con extremo cuidado, mi hermano alzó una de sus manos hasta casi la altura de su cara, y yo no tardé en imitarlo. Aletearon inquietas, retrocedieron ligeramente apenas un par de milímetros, y tras un nuevo coro de murmullos entre la avanzadilla, las dos más valientes, o quizá sólo las más curiosas, avanzaron hasta posarse en nuestras manos. Nadya volvió a reprimir un jadeo. A diez centímetros de mis ojos, una criatura de apariencia casi humana, dotada de dos grandes alas doradas y azules, camina por la palma de mi mano, con una expresión curiosa y prudente pintada en su rostro de ojos desproporcionadamente grandes. Sonreí, y el pequeño ser me devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. Con gesto decidido, se sentó en la palma de mi mano, cruzando sus piernecillas extremadamente largas y esbeltas. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome, y volvió a sonreír, dejando escapar un nuevo murmullo de campanillas. Esa debía ser la señal que todas esperaban, y pronto estuvimos rodeados por todas partes. Una de las criaturas se posó en la cabeza de Nadya, y se inclinó hacia abajo, intentando alcanzar su nariz. Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida, y la ninfa retrocedió sobresaltada, agarrándose a sus cabellos para recuperar el equilibrio. Imitando nuestros gestos medido y cuidadosos, Nadya alzó una de sus manos, y el pequeño ser voló hasta aterrizar sobre ella, canturreando alegremente. Tadeo ríe entre dientes, mientras una de ellas hace equilibrios sobre su dedo índice, y Lyosha intenta sin mucho éxito apartar con cuidado a las dos que enredan entre su pelo. El paisaje gris de la ciénaga se convirtió por un momento en un mundo de brillantes colores. Hermosas alas de todos los todos del aroiris, repletas de intrincados y bellos diseños, se sacuden por doquier hasta donde alcanza nuestra vista. Hay cientos de ellas. Jamás había visto tantas juntas. Juguetean, canturrean, e incordian sin cesar. Cuando una de ellas sacudió sus alas demasiado cerca de la nariz de mi hermano, éste estornudó con fuerza. Hubo un momento de indecisión, de quietud, y de pronto, una espantada. Tan rápidamente como habían aparecido, desaparecieron de nuestra vista, mientras Lyosha parecía aún más confundido que ellas con su estornudo. Lo miré sonriente, y él se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose por las incomodidades de su cuerpo mortal. Me volví hacia Nadya que parpadea incrédula, como queriendo asegurarse de que no ha sido una alucinación. Reí entre dientes, y ella se volvió hacia mi como una flecha.

"¿Qué era eso? Son preciosas, como mariposas gigantes"

"Pero mucho más traviesas", reí. "Son ninfas, querida"

"¿Ninfas? ¿Existen las ninfas? En nuestro mundo, quiero decir"

"Existieron hace mucho", comentó Lyosha. "Pero ya hace siglos que dejaron nuestro plano. Y jamás había visto tantas juntas"

"Eso es que vamos por buen camino", intervino Tadeo. "Ellos deben saber ya que vamos en su busca. Han debido de enviarlas a observarnos"

Lyosha y yo asentimos, y Nadya nos miró, esperando una explicación.

"Siempre están cerca de los Olvidados", aclaró Lyosha. "Mantienen una relación simbiótica con ellos"

"¿Simbiótica?", inquirió Nadya, frunciendo el ceño.

"De ayuda mutua, querida", expliqué.

"Sé lo que significa 'simbiótico'", refunfuñó. "Sólo intentaba averiguar a partir de ese dato cómo son ellos"

"No vas a tener demasiado éxito", me burlé. "Anda, sigamos. No todo lo que podemos encontrarnos aquí va a ser tan grato. No es prudente que nos detengamos demasiado"

Lyosha volvió a abrir la marcha, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, Nadya lo siguió a regañadientes. Me situé junto a ella, intentando adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos. Ésta va a ser toda una experiencia para ella. Apenas nos hemos adentrado unos kilómetros en las ciénagas, y ya nos hemos encontrado con las primeras criaturas mágicas. Va a recibir más sorpresas en nuestro paso por este territorio que en toda su vida junta. Y algunas no serán agradables.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lyosha volvió a dar el alto. Algo en su actitud, en el modo cauteloso y prudente con el que alzó su mano, hizo que desenfundara el Colt de inmediato. De modo casi inconsciente, empujé a Nadya tras de mí, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo. Lyosha se volvió, sacando también su arma. Recorrió con gran sigilo la distancia que lo separaba de nosotros, y me indicó por señas que alejara a Nadya. Busqué un lugar seguro donde dejarla, pero nada me parecía adecuado hasta que mis ojos dieron con un árbol retorcido y grueso. La empujé hacia él y señalé hacia arriba. Sorprendentemente, ella obedeció sin rechistar, y trepó con dificultad por el tronco. Tadeo y mi hermano están ya alerta, mirando en todas direcciones, inquietos, concentrados. Agucé el oído y la vista, y maldije entre dientes. Esto no va a ser tan sencillo como un encuentro con ninfas. Gracias a mi aguda vista, percibí de donde provendría el primer ataque dos segundos antes que ellos. Y no puedo decir que eso fuera algo que no estuvieran esperando. En cuanto levanté el arma, apuntando al cielo, los dos imitaron mi gesto, aproximándose hacia mí, preparados para reunirnos espalda contra espalda.

Tres segundos más tarde, se abrieron las puertas del infierno. El primero de los monstruos atacó en picado a una velocidad infernal, lanzando sus afiladas garras negras contra nosotros. Esperé a tener un buen blanco, y disparé. Me sorprendió notar el retroceso del arma en mis manos. Sé que es potente, pero no estaba preparado para la fuerza con la que vibró en mis manos. Por un segundo, agradecí llevar los brazales de cuero que cubrían mis antebrazos, protegiendo mis muñecas. Aunque ni siquiera eso me hizo errar el tiro, y el Colt es capaz de frenar a un elefante a la carga. Claro que casi es lo que ha tenido que hacer. La Gárgola, tan grande como un hombre alto, cayó a nuestros pies, retorciéndose y chillando, antes de desaparecer en un borboteo de autocombustión. Las demás se enfurecieron, y atacaron a un tiempo, lanzando sus garras y dientes contra nosotros. El cielo se cubrió con sus cuerpos negros y retorcidos, cayendo desde todas las direcciones, atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Son muchas, demasiadas, y la lucha está demasiado igualada para mi gusto. Desenvainé la espada, cambiando la pistola a la mano izquierda, lamentando no haber traído más armas de fuego. Cada uno de nosotros se esfuerza en acabar cuanto antes con esos animales monstruosos, y al mismo tiempo, mantenerlos alejados de Nadya, a quien puedo escuchar jadeando de pánico desde lo alto del árbol. Y aún en estas circunstancias, aún a pesar de la preocupación por mi joven mujer, aún a pesar de lo igualado del combate, me sorprendió descubrir que una parte de mí está disfrutando con él. Mis músculos responden adecuadamente, el peso de las armas en mis manos es familiar y gratificante, y el vampiro que aún habita en algún lugar de mi cuerpo y mi mente, adora el contacto de la sangre negra y pútrida del enemigo en su rostro. No obstante, la situación está complicada. Decenas de alas oscuras como la noche, membranosas como las de un murciélago, revolotean por todas partes. Decenas de cuerpos deformes, imposibles, atacan sin pausa. Agudos chillidos hieren el aire, ensordeciéndonos. Y su número no parece disminuir por muchos que matemos. Empecé a concentrarme en la munición, además de en los golpes del mandoble. Quince balas, una en la recámara. Catorce… Trece… Doce… Once… Diez… Un grito de Lyosha alteró mi concentración.

"¡Leo! ¡Cúbrenos desde arriba!"

Me deshice del animal que intentaba alcanzar mi rostro con su boca desproporcionada, de grandes colmillos, y alcancé de un salto el árbol al que había subido a Nadya. Me encaramé en la más baja de las escasas ramas, manteniendo el equilibrio sólo con mis pies. En un gesto perfectamente medido, Lyosha me lanzó su arma, y casi de inmediato, uno de los cargadores, que recogí con la misma mano, mientras Tadeo cubría mi frente. Acomodé el cargador en el cinturón, y comprobé la Sig. Aún quedan la mitad de las balas. Mientras tanto, Lyosha desenvainó su segundo mandoble, al tiempo que daba cuenta de uno de los animales con su mano libre. Dejé de prestar atención a la lucha que está teniendo lugar a un metro por debajo de mí, y me ocupé de mi parte del trabajo, sin dejar que el ingente número de criaturas que veía desde ahí me preocupara ni por un segundo. Así será más fácil apuntar, pensé, mientras sentía como una sonrisa salvaje nacía en mis labios. El Colt hace maravillosamente bien su trabajo. Un disparo, un muerto. Con la Sig es algo más difícil, así que me concentré en apuntar más cuidadosamente con el arma que sostiene mi mano izquierda, buscando el lugar preciso entre los ojos de las criaturas.

Parecía que la lucha iba a prolongarse hasta el fin de los tiempos, y empezaba a preocuparme la munición, cuando los animales que aún revolotean a varios metros del combate, iniciaron la retirada.

"¡Se retiran!", anuncié a gritos.

Eso pareció darles nuevas fuerzas a Tadeo y a mi hermano. De un salto, me uní a ellos, guardando la Sig en el cinturón, y volviendo a tomar la espada. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, acabábamos con el último de esos seres repugnantes, salpicándonos una vez más con su sangre apestosa. El silencio que se hizo en la ciénaga me pareció más ensordecedor que la batalla. Abrí la faltriquera y comprobé la munición. Sólo tres cargadores. Mientras tanto, Lyosha se acercó a Nadya, y la ayudó a descender del tronco. Ella miró el lago de sangre, y los miembros cortados y retorcidos a nuestro alrededor con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

"¿Qué diablos… era… eso… esas… cosas?", balbuceó.

"Gárgolas", respondió Tadeo, pateando un ala retorcida que había escapado de la combustión.

"¿Otra de esas criaturas que ya no hay en nuestro mundo?", preguntó de nuevo Nadya, a todas luces irritada por el tono indiferente de nuestras voces.

"En absoluto", sonrió Lyosha, abrazándola. "Aun quedan muchas de estas en nuestro plano"

"Pero ahí no se atreven a acercarse tanto a nosotros", añadí, sonriendo a mi vez.

"No se atreven a acercarse y punto", replicó Tadeo, riendo entre dientes. "Y dudo que se nos vuelvan a acercar aquí, después de esto"

"Pero ha sido un bonito comité de recepción", repuso Lyosha, con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Muy entregado", aprobé.

"¿Comité de recepción?", volvió a balbucear Nadya.

"Un regalito de bienvenida, querida", expliqué.

"¿Esto ha sido cosa de… Ellos? ¿Intentan matarnos?"

"¿Matarnos?", preguntó Tadeo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quién dice que esos bichos podían matarnos? No había ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, Nadya"

"Pues a mi me ha parecido que teníais bastantes problemas", espetó.

Por toda respuesta, recibió tres bufidos despreciativos.

"Tonterías", resoplé. "Ha sido bastante divertido", añadí, mirando a mi hermano, que me guiñó un ojo, sonriente, provocando un nuevo gruñido de Nadya.

"Que hayáis podido con ellos no desmiente el hecho de que los han enviado para…"

"Para comprobar que somos lo que parecemos ser, Nadya", interrumpió Tadeo, en tono paciente.

"No ven muchos de los nuestros por aquí desde hace siglos", añadió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo que ahora les ha quedado claro", sonreí yo.

"Vamos, sigamos adelante. Apenas puedo contener mi curiosidad por saber que más nos tienen preparado", sugirió Lyosha, poniéndose en marcha.

Arrastré a Nadya fuera de los restos de la batalla, y emprendí la marcha tras Lyosha, con Tadeo pisándonos los talones. Ella se resistió un segundo, pero se dejó llevar al fin, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Gárgolas. No me había enfrentado a ellas desde que era un niñato recién transformado, y aún no sentían por mí el pánico que les produzco ahora. Había olvidado lo divertido que era luchar contra esos monstruos voladores, evitar el veneno de sus alas, y esquivar sus afilados colmillos y sus letales zarpas. Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas, pero algo me dice que las sorpresas no tardarán en acabarse. Ellos saben que estamos aquí, y por el interés que están demostrando, apostaría cualquier cosa a que no tardarán en salir a nuestro encuentro. Lamenté no poder dirigirme a mi hermano para comentar la idea con él, pero estoy seguro de que piensa lo mismo que yo. Nos guía con mayor lentitud, escudriñando el cielo, olisqueando el aire a menudo, buscando en la distancia. No me sorprende. Lyosha y yo solemos pensar como un solo hombre. A mi mente acudió el recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvimos junto al río, acerca del modo en el que siente el sonido de mi mente en la suya, y me pregunté si eso tendría algo que ver en lo mucho que nos compenetramos. Quizá hay algo en nuestros cerebros que los hace actuar al unísono, que consigue que… Demasiado complicado para analizarlo ahora, y sin su ayuda. Descarté esa línea de pensamiento, que me está distrayendo demasiado, y me centré en seguirlo a través de la ciénaga, ayudando a Nadya en los lugares en los que el terreno parece más intransitable. Un par de horas después llegué a considerar la idea de llevarla en brazos. Apenas hay un lugar seguro donde poner los pies, y todos mis sentidos me alertan de que hay decenas de ojos curiosos, escondidos entre los manglares, atentos a cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Pero sé de sobra que ella no me lo permitiría. Silbé con suavidad para llamar la atención de Lyosha, y él se detuvo de inmediato, volviéndose hacia mí. Su rostro es la más perfecta máscara de la inexpresividad, y eso me confirmó más que ninguna otra cosa lo preocupado que está en realidad. Tadeo no tardó en unirse al grupo, y fue el primero en hablar.

"Deberíamos buscar donde esperar", sugirió.

Lyosha asintió, y yo me limité a alejarme unos cuantos pasos, intentando encontrar el lugar apropiado.

"¿Esperar?", escuché susurrar a Nadya.

"Van a venir a nuestro encuentro", respondió secamente mi hermano.

"Y no tardarán", añadí yo, mientras subia a una gran roca, esperando encontrar un lugar seco donde detenernos a esperar la llegada de nuestros anfitriones.

"¿Tú también lo sientes?", inquirió Tadeo. "Tengo los nervios de punta desde hace una hora", añadió en tono irritado.

"Hay demasiados ojos a nuestro alrededor", confirmó Lyosha. "Sus ojos"

"Y los míos han encontrado una pequeña porción de terreno lo bastante seca como para esperar unas horas. Está a unos doscientos metros al este", contribuí, saltando de la roca, y acercándome de nuevo a ellos.

"Guíanos hasta ahí", aceptó Lyosha, indicando con un gesto a Nadya que guardara su curiosidad hasta entonces.

Ella cerró la boca de golpe, juntando sus labios en una línea fina e irritada, pero una vez más, obedeció al momento. Me complació comprobar una vez más que parece estar decidida a cumplir su promesa de acatar cada orden sin discutirla, por mucho que le moleste. Los guié entre los humedales, hundiéndome hasta la rodilla en las aguas estancadas y fétidas, pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de llegar hasta nuestro destino que no sea la práctica y directa línea recta. Empiezo a cansarme de esta maldita ciénaga y su maldita humedad apestosa. En cuanto regresemos, lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser llenar la bañera hasta los topes. Y verteré en ella hasta la última gota de todas y cada una de las esencias de Nadya. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe ser este olor cuando recupere todo mi olfato. Ya es bastante malo ahora.

Unos cuantos minutos después, alcanzamos la superficie seca y arenosa que yo había visto en la distancia. No es que sea un palacio, pero después de horas hundiendo los pies en el barro, me pareció la gloria. Disponemos de cuatro o cinco metros de arena, que se extiende siguiendo una línea de más de dos metros de ancho. Incluso hay una elevación del terreno, de más de un metro de lato, que puede servir para protegernos las espaldas. Lyosha y Tadeo observaron el terreno con ojo crítico, y finalmente parecieron satisfechos. Dejaron caer las bolsas, desenvainaron las armas para tenerlas más a mano, y nos dispusimos a esperar.


	23. Capítulo 22 ALEKSEI

**No me lío mucho. Me he quedado hasta el último minuto posible para terminar el capítulo, y ahora voy pillada de tiempo (como de costumbre)**

**Pero que eso no haga que no me dejéis reviews!!!!**

**Capítulo 22. ALEKSEI.**

El final de la aventura cada vez está más próximo. Puedo sentirlo hasta en los huesos, en la forma en que el aire parece más denso. En los ojos que nos observan, que nos estudian desde cada rincón del desagradable paisaje de las ciénagas. Y no puedo decir que no me alegre. Cuando recordemos estos días en la comodidad de nuestro mundo, podré reírme de todo lo que hemos pasado, como siempre he hecho. Encontraré hilarante la escaramuza con los bandidos, divertido el combate con los brujos, y disfrutaré al narrar los detalles de la lucha contra las gárgolas. Incluso podré ver con tolerancia el ataque del jabalí a Nadya. Siempre ha sido así. Por muy terrible y sangrienta que haya sido una batalla, por mucho que haya arriesgado en ella, cuando todo acaba, los recuerdos que permanecen grabados en mi mente, son para mí la mejor fuente de diversión. Vivimos por y para la lucha. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así?

Me pregunto cuánto nos harán esperar. Sienten curiosidad, eso es evidente. Y han perdido a los brujos, con quienes sin duda mantenían un acuerdo beneficioso para ellos. No me hace falta saber lo que les prometieron para estar convencido de eso. Pero ahora que saben que los vampiros vamos a su encuentro, no deben estar lamentando demasiado su pérdida. Por mucho que tengan para ofrecer los brujos, los Olvidados son lo bastante astutos, lo bastante antiguos y sabios como para saber que tres Hijos del Milenio pueden brindarles un trato mejor. Pero nos harán esperar. Querrán saber hasta donde llega nuestra paciencia, o simplemente no demostrar hasta donde no alcanza la suya. No me importa. Si algo tiene un vampiro, es tiempo. Podemos esperar hasta el final de los días, y ellos lo saben. Eso acelerará las cosas.

Un gemido apagado de Nadya me obligó a volver a la realidad. Vuelve a tener frío. Me dispuse a encender una hoguera, cuando vi que Leo ya se estaba encargando de eso. Me puse en pie, y me acerqué para ayudarlo.

"Escoge ramas más grandes. No sabemos cuánto tendremos que esperar"

"Eso intento", masculló. "Pero toda la maldita leña está húmeda. Esto es una ciénaga, ¿recuerdas?"

Evidentemente, el malestar de Nadya lo está enfureciendo. Me apresuré a tranquilizarlo. Ya es bastante incómodo esperar sin hacer nada, no me apetece lo más mínimo empeorar la situación aguantando el genio de mi hermano.

"No te preocupes por eso", sonreí, abriendo la última de mis faltriqueras. Él observó el objeto que descansa en la palma de mi mano con una sonrisa incrédula.

"¿Acelerante?", rió. "Sólo tú podrías acordarte de eso"

"No es algo tan complicado de prever, sabiendo que íbamos a terminar en medio de unas ciénagas apestosas", repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

"¿Vamos a encender un fuego?", sonó la vocecilla preocupada de Nadya. "Creía que era peligroso"

"Ahora ya no", masculló Tadeo, en tono seco, uniéndose a la tarea de recoger leña. "No hay una sola criatura en todo el maldito manglés que no sepa que estamos aquí. El fuego no marca una diferencia"

Disimulé una sonrisa. Su humor tampoco es gran cosa, aunque sus motivos son bien distintos a los de mi hermano. Tadeo es mucho más paciente que él, y no se siente incómodo al saber que debe esperar. Es otra cosa lo que provoca su mal talante, pero por desgracia, ayudarlo no va a ser tan sencillo como mantenerlo ocupado encendiendo la hoguera o cazando. Aún así, Leo quiso intentarlo.

"Seguro que hay algo comestible entre esos cañaverales", empezó, mientras una llamita anémica empezaba a alzarse con orgullo en el centro de la pila de ramas. "Y estoy hambriento. ¿Me acompañas?", ofreció.

Éste se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su ballesta.

"¿Quieres apostar algo a ver quien encuentra la mejor presa?", ofreció.

"¿Vas a apostar contra mí? Esto se presenta divertido",

"No todo es tener vista _León_", le sonrió, adentrándose en las aguas fétidas de la ciénaga. Leo lo siguió de inmediato, preparando su arco.

Terminé de avivar el fuego, y tomé asiento junto a Nadya, estrechándola entre mis brazos, en un intento de confortar su cuerpo helado. Me sorprendió lo rápido que funcionó. En nuestro mundo no sentimos frío, pero si así fuera, mi gélido cuerpo jamás serviría de ayuda para devolverle el calor. Pero aquí puedo protegerla también de eso, y me gustó la sensación que eso provocó en mí. Gruñí, satisfecho, y la acerqué más a mí. Ella suspiró, y algo me dijo que no era sólo por el placer de sentir de nuevo como el calor acudía a su cuerpo. Pero ya hace mucho que sé que Nadya sigue su propio ritmo, así que me decidí a esperar que pusiera en voz alta lo que la está preocupando. Dejando al margen el hecho de que creo tener una idea bastante aproximada de lo que es. No me decepcionó. Apenas un minuto después, apartaba la cabeza de mi pecho, para poder mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Por qué está Tadeo enfadado conmigo?", preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Justo lo que imaginaba. Disimulé una sonrisa.

"No está enfadado contigo", afirmé. No me costó decirlo. Es la pura verdad.

"Pero está distante, y brusco", refutó.

"Eso no quiere decir que esté enfadado. Al menos, no contigo, querida. Dudo mucho que nada de lo que tú puedas hacer, pueda enfadarle de ese modo y durante tanto tiempo"

"Pues, ¿qué le ocurre entonces?"

Consideré un momento mi respuesta, no sin antes echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que los cazadores están lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar nuestra conversación. No seré yo quien eche más leña a ese fuego. Agucé el oído, hasta escuchar sus voces en la distancia, y me volví hacia Nadya, satisfecho. Si no soy capaz de discernir las palabras, ellos tampoco podrán escuchar nuestros susurros.

"Sóo es un debate interior. Tadeo es con mucha diferencia el más introspectivo de los tres", expliqué brevemente, incapaz de profundizar más. Una parte de mí sabe que no es el momento de dar explicaciones, pero incluso esa parte sabe que Nadya no se quedará sin respuestas. Y es capaz de intentar arrancárselas al propio Tadeo, con todo lo que eso puede suponer.

"Creí que ese eras tú", replicó, con una risa carente de humor.

Reí entre dientes, y no exactamente por su respuesta, sino por darme cuenta de que a ella tampoco lo está resultando sencilla esta conversación. No poder leer la mente es desesperante.

"Creíste mal", sonreí. Ella me miró, esperando. Suspiré. "Yo soy el más planificador. Y quizá el más sensato. Pero jamás me debatiré conmigo mismo como él lo hace. Soy una criatura egoísta, querida, acostumbrada a la gratificación inmediata. Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo"

Analizó mis palabras durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente, se rindió.

"¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? No creo que estemos hablando de sexo en esta ocasión"

Reí entre dientes una vez más.

"No. Hablamos de muerte. Por mucho que me resistiera a transformarte, lo hice. Y volvería a hacerlo"

"Iba a morir. No tenías otra opción", replicó.

"Eso es lo que me digo a mi mismo para serenar mi conciencia. Pero aunque tu coche jamás se hubiera estrellado contra ese árbol, no habría tardado mucho más. Ya estaba a punto de rendirme, y encontrarte en ese bosque no ayudó en nada a mi pobre determinación. Quizá habría conseguido mantenerme alejado unos cuantos días más, pero al final, terminaría por acercarme a ti, y tomar lo que una parte de mí ya consideraba mío. Sin más motivo ni justificación que mis propios deseos. Sin ninguna otra circunstancia capaz de redimirme. Serías mía, como lo eres ahora, con o sin tu consentimiento.

"¿Sin mi consentimiento?", bufó. "Lyosha, tardaste una eternidad. Si me hubieras ofrecido la opción como Leo hizo con Gino, lo habría aceptado la primera vez que sentí tu olor en ese bosque. La primera vez que vi tu rostro"

Sonreí, sabiendo que dice la verdad. Y su amor me calentó las entrañas.

"Quizá debiste encontrarte con Leo en primer lugar", reí. "Él no habría tardado ni cinco minutos en transformarte y poseerte. Y no necesariamente en ese orden"

Se unió a mis risas sin dudarlo. Conoce a Leo tan bien como yo, y sabe que mis palabras no han sido precisamente una exageración. Y si lo fueran, se debería probablemente a que le he concedido mucho más tiempo del que él se hubiera concedido a si mismo. Creí que esto daba por concluida la conversación, pero cuando cesaron las risas, el rostro de Nadya se volvió circunspecto.

"¿Lo que intentas decirme es que Tadeo no me habría transformado si me hubiera encontrado con él en lugar de contigo?", inquirió, aguardando mi respuesta con inquietud.

Lo consideré un instante, dispuesto a ser totalmente sincero.

"Sí lo habría hecho", respondí al fin. "Dudo mucho que ni siquiera él disponga de tanto autocontrol. Pero es probable que aún ahora, todavía fueras humana"

"¡Eso son más de dos años!", exclamó, escandalizada.

"Y su autodisciplina envidiable", respondí. "Aún así, hasta él se rendiría. Pero intentaría postergarlo lo más posible. Se debatiría mucho más, y de forma mucho más terrible de lo que yo mismo me debatí"

Nadya se perdió en sus pensamientos durante largo rato, mientras yo permanecía atento a los sonidos burlones que mi hermano y mi amigo intercambiaban entre la maleza, para no pensar en lo que deseo en realidad. Poder atender a la mente de mi compañera, saber lo que pasa por su sorprendente cabeza, preparar mi respuesta a su inevitable siguiente pregunta. Con Nadya siempre hay una pregunta más. Reprimí el deseo de interrogarla, sabiendo que probablemente esa pregunta traerá más problemas que soluciones, pero fracasé miserablemente.

"Dime que estás pensando. Odio no poder leer tu mente", rogué.

"Me preguntaba que habría ocurrido si fuera él quien me encontró en ese bosque"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Hubiera tardado mucho más, pero habría acabado por rendirse", respondí, confuso.

"No es eso a lo que me refiero", susurró. "Hablo de lo que habría sucedido _después_ de que lo hiciera"

Sonreí para mis adentros. Ese es el tema central de la conversación, y ambos lo sabemos desde el principio. Por un momento, jugué con la idea de aparcar el asunto y esperar a conocer exactamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos para mantener esta conversación. Pero no fui capaz.

"Te habrías unido a él", murmuré, sonriendo apenas. Sacudió la cabeza, a modo de poco convincente negativa. "Lo habrías hecho", la contradije, obligándola a fijar los ojos en mí.

Pareció dispuesta a discutir, pero al final, bajó la mirada, nerviosa, preocupada.

"Eso es terrible", dijo al fin, en un hilo de voz.

¿Terrible? No es esa la respuesta que yo esperaba. No hemos podido malinterpretar de ese modo los signos. No es posible que la conozcamos tan poco. Atónito, y maldiciendo una vez más a este condenado mundo por no permitirme ver su mente, la obligué a mirarme de nuevo.

"¿Qué es tan terrible?", la interrogué, frunciendo el ceño, intentando inútilmente forzar a mi bloqueada mente a bucear en la suya.

"Es una tontería", murmuró.

"Dímelo por favor"

Dudó sólo un instante.

"Es por ti, y por Leo. Sé que es absurdo, pero siempre he pensado en nosotros como en algo inevitable, fruto del destino… Y ahora me dices que…", sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar, mientras yo reprimía un suspiro de alivio.

"Querida, sabes que hay muy pocas cosas en las que crea en realidad. Pero si en algo he confiado siempre ha sido en la fuerza de la predestinación. Sabía que estaba predestinado a ser cabeza de clan. Y en algún lugar dentro de mí, siempre supe que estaba predestinado a encontrarte. ¿Por qué crees que no elegí a cualquier otra mujer para establecerme? ¿O a otro hermano? ¿O por qué piensas que no lo hizo Leo? Los tres estábamos destinados a unirnos. Quizá de otro modo, quizá antes o después, pero lo que tenemos hoy siempre se esforzaría por ser, por tener su espacio. Las cosas no pueden ser de otro modo. No para nosotros"

"Pero tú has dicho…"

"Sé lo que he dicho. Y lo sostengo. Te habrías unido a él, y lo habrías amado, como Leo y yo amamos a muchas otras mujeres antes de ti. Pero tarde o temprano os separaríais. Y los tres nos encontraríamos y jamás dejaríamos de estar untos, exactamente igual que lo estamos ahora. Es lo que el destino siempre tuvo preparado para nosotros, y lo que siempre ocurrirá en cualquier otro universo paralelo que seas capaz de concebir. No importa lo demás. Nosotros tres siempre seríamos nosotros tres, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Esto es demasiado fuerte para no llegar a existir"

Asintió, serena. Pero una sombra en sus ojos me dice que está considerando con todo detalle cada frase de mi discurso. Desgajando cada silencio, la elección de cada palabra. Y sé que tarde o temprano entenderá lo que intento decirle. Pero ese es un camino que debe recorrer por sí misma, y yo ya he ayudado más de lo que pretendía. Por fortuna, antes de que pudiera continuar con la conversación, las voces de Leo y Tadeo sonaron más cerca, aproximándose a nosotros. Vienen riendo, discutiendo amigablemente entre ellos. Me alegré por ambos, por lo mucho que ha mejorado su humor con la caza y la apuesta.

Nadya jadeó cuando los vio acercarse, cargando entre ambos un enorme caimán. Me puse en pie para ayudarlos a arrastrarlo hasta la hoguera.

"¿Sólo una lagartija?", los provoqué. "Menudos cazadores estáis hechos"

"Ha sido culpa de tu hermano", replicó Tadeo. "Estaba apuntando a un par de cuervos malolientes cuando yo encontré esta preciosidad. Y ya sabes lo mucho que odia perder"

Sonreí, mientras sacaba uno de mis puñales para desollar al animal, del que sobresalían dos flechas. Una de arco, y una de ballesta.

"Nos hemos pasado casi todo el tiempo discutiendo sobre cual de las flechas lo ha matado", rió Leo. "Una discusión absurda. Si hay dos flechas clavadas, la mía siempre es la que da el golpe mortal"

"Aunque así fuera, yo rastreé primero a la presa. Eso me concede una cierta ventaja"

"Olvídalo ya", bufó Leo, en tono burlón y condescendiente. "Habíamos acordado dejarlo en un empate"

"Si, como nuestra última pelea", refunfuñó Tadeo.

"Eso podemos solucionarlo cuando quieras", repuso Leo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Pero preferiría dejarlo para cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo. Una pelea aquí sería demasiado aburrida"

"Tienes una cita, amigo", aceptó Tadeo. "Pero procura no hacer trampas esta vez"

"No puedo prometértelo", rió Leo de nuevo. "Siempre he sido un tramposo"

Sus ojos volaron hasta Nadya y, al ver su rostro concentrado e inquieto, esforzándose por sonreír, se volvió hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño. Me encogí de hombros con disimulo, sonreí para serenarlo, y miré discretamente a Tadeo. Leo asintió apenas, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Con ademanes de estudiada indiferencia, se apartó de mí, y se dejó caer junto a Nadya. Le susurró algo al oído que mis apagados sentidos no fueron capaces de captar, y ella fingió escandalizarse, golpeándole el hombro con un gesto juguetón. Él fingió dolerse del golpe, y cuando ella se acercó para observar su brazo, le robó un rápido beso en los labios. Nadya se apartó, riendo, y él continuó jugando, intentando distraerla. Tadeo observó el cortejo de mi hermano con expresión indescifrable, y finalmente se acuclillo junto a mí, ayudándome a preparar el animal para asarlo en el fuego.

Busqué rápidamente un tema de conversación que sirviera para distraerlo a él.

"¿Crees que tardarán?", inquirí.

"No", respondió al cabo de un momento, mientras tajaba grandes pedazos de carne y los atravesaba con una flecha de ballesta. "Sienten curiosidad, eso es más que evidente"

"Es lo mismo que había pensado yo", aprobé.

"Creo que los tendremos aquí al anochecer. Ya sabes que no aprecian demasiado la luz del sol", comentó divertido al darse cuenta de la semejanza con nuestras propias costumbres.

"Estoy deseando acabar con esto", reconocí al cabo de un rato.

Tadeo fijó la vista en la carne que ya se asaba en la improvisada parrilla, meditando su respuesta. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Sólo un asentimiento, sin más. Y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna como un negro presagio.

Incapaz de añadir nada más, me senté junto a él a esperar que la carne estuviera preparada. Nadya y Leo se reunieron con nosotros, y mi hermano intentó conducir la conversación hacia temas intrascendentes, en un vano esfuerzo por levantar el ánimo. Por una vez no lo consiguió, y el silencio fue cayendo como un pesado manto sobre nuestra reunión, a medida que las sombras se extendían por la ciénaga.

Cuando la luna ya destacaba entre los manglares, llenándolo todo con su luz mortecina, decidí que había llegado el momento de deshacer la silenciosa reunión. Inquieto e irritado, anuncié que me iba a dormir, conminando a Tadeo para que me despertara en mi turno si no ocurría nada antes. Mi compañera y mi hermano me acompañaron, de tan mal humor como yo mismo. Nos acomodamos juntos, apiñados cerca del fuego, confortándonos con su calor. No pude pegar ojo, atento a todos y cada uno de los sonidos de la ciénaga, al más pequeño signo que me indicara que esto iba a llegar a su fin. Al otro lado de Nadya, mi hermano se esforzaba en permanecer quieto, pero su respiración superficial e incómoda me indica que está tan desvelado como yo. Sin amargo, Nadya duerme apaciblemente. Cansado de esperar sin hacer nada, me aparté de su lado y me deslicé junto a Tadeo. Nadya se revolvió apenas.

"Aún no han pasado tres horas", susurró.

"No puedo dormir", mascullé.

"Yo tampoco", sonó la voz de Leo, mientras abandonaba también el lecho que compartía con nuestra compañera y se unía a nosotros.

Transcurrieron apenas unos segundos en silencio, cuando mi hermano alzó la vista de sus manos entrelazadas en torno a sus rodillas, y escrutó el cielo. Tadeo y yo lo imitamos de inmediato.

"Ya vienen", murmuró.

Iba a discutírselo, cuando yo también percibí las señales. El aire se caldeó, mientras la temperatura subía varios grados de golpe. El vello de mi nuca se erizó, provocándome un escalofrío, y el silencio se extendió por la ciénaga. Todas las criaturas que habitan en ella, que han estado observándonos en la distancia, parecieron enmudecer y contener la respiración de golpe. Lentamente, nos pusimos en pie, intentando encontrar el punto por el que se acercarían. Una vez más fue mi hermano quien lo percibió, gracias a su extraordinaria vista. Sin decir palabra, señaló un punto en la distancia, apenas una mancha borrosa en el cielo despejado. Asentí, clavando mis ojos en el lugar al que apuntaba su mano. Pronto distinguí tres formas. Tres inmensos pares de alas batiendo. Pero aunque no los hubiera visto, ya no tendría ninguna duda de que Ellos iban a venir por fin. El sonido de su vuelo resonaba en todo el manglés, y el olor a azufre llenaba mis fosas nasales. Estaba tan concentrado en ellos, que tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que Nadya se había incorporado, y seguía la dirección de nuestra mirada con evidente inquietud.

"Son…", murmuró incrédula.

La hice callar con un siseo brusco, indicándole con un gesto que permaneciera detrás de nosotros. Se levantó vacilante, sin apartar sus ojos del cielo, y se situó a nuestra espalda, respirando apresuradamente.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el dragón tomaba tierra a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros, sus enormes ojos de múltiples facetas observándonos con curiosidad. Sus dos compañeros describen círculos en el cielo a muchos metros de altura de nuestro improvisado campamento, vigilantes. Nadya jadeó cuando los ojos de la criatura se clavaron en ella, estudiándola. Leo y yo echamos nuestras manos hacia atrás, y ella las tomó, apretándolas con fuerza. Quisiera hacer algo más por ella, pero incluso yo estoy impresionado por el ser que se alza frente a nosotros en todo su esplendor. Hace más de cinco siglos que no veo uno, y ya había olvidado lo imponentes que resultan. Este es una criatura magnífica. Su altura alcanza los cinco metros, y la envergadura de cada una de sus alas extendidas debe ser más del doble. La impresionante cabeza de reptil se yergue sobre un cuello largo y musculoso, de formas recias, perceptibles incluso bajo la densa capa de escamas, tan duras y brillantes como la más perfecta de las armaduras. A lo lejos, su color parece ser un conjunto de manchas caprichosas de color azul y dorado, ambos refulgentes y luminosos, pero al mirarlo con más atención, comprendí que cada una de las escamas individuales repite el diseño de su piel, entremezclándose en un calidoscopio de belleza infernal.

A pesar de su aspecto similar al de un lagarto hiperdesarrollado, su rostro muestra una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Su boca, más grande que yo mismo, deja entrever una sonrisa socarrona y sabia, mientras sus ojos inmensos, formados por decenas de remolinos plateados, nos observan con curiosidad.

No estoy preocupado. A pesar de su inmenso tamaño, a pesar de sus garras tan grandes como un coche de tamaño mediano, a pesar de sus colmillos tan altos como un hombre, nada en la actitud de la criatura parece amenazador. A los dragones les divertimos los vampiros.

Cuando por fin habló, esforzándose por mantener su poderosa voz en un susurro, lo hizo en nuestra propia lengua.

"Es un honor recibir la visita de vampiros en nuestros dominios", saludó burlón. "¿Qué os trae por aquí, Hijos del Milenio? ¿Y a ti, mi joven dama?"

"Creo que lo imaginas", respondió Tadeo, avanzando un paso.

El dragón rió con ganas. Sus carcajadas hicieron estremecer la tierra bajo nuestros pies.

"Por supuesto que sí", espetó, súbitamente serio. "¿Eres tú el lider de este pequeño aquelarre?", le preguntó, acercando su enorme cabeza hacia Tadeo, hasta quedar apenas a dos metros de él. Desde esa perspectiva, nuestro amigo parece casi un enano. Sólo la cabeza de la criatura es tres veces más grande que él. Pero eso no lo alteró lo más mínimo. Le devolvió la mirada al inmenso ojo clavado en él con absoluta impasibilidad.

"Digamos que soy su portavoz", replicó, en tono sereno.

El dragón se retiró bruscamente, volviendo a su posición inicial.

"Su portavoz, ya veo. ¿Y podría el portavoz decirme por qué habéis acabado con nuestros nuevos juguetes? Y ya puestos, podías también disculparte por matar a decenas de nuestras mascotas"

"Si no querías que murieran, no deberías haberlas lanzado contra nosotros. Sabías que eso iba a ocurrir", contestó Tadeo secamente.

"Es cierto", repuso el dragón, sonriendo apenas. "Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta"

"Tampoco es necesario que conteste a eso. No insultaré tu inteligencia ofreciéndote una explicación que tú ya conoces"

Es una buena táctica. Los dragones son criaturas excepcionalmente pagadas de sí mismas. No debes mostrarte servil con ellos, ni es necesario fingir miedo. Pero no está de más reconocerles su valía, dejando caer algún comentario de ese tipo de tarde en tarde. Eso los predispone favorablemente. Tal y como Tadeo esperaba, funcionó. La criatura se alzó perceptiblemente, con evidente orgullo, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Y yo no ofenderé la tuya fingiendo no saber que es lo que quieres. Pero teníamos un trato muy favorable con los mortales. ¿Qué puedes ofrecernos tú a cambio?"

"Algo mejor que la energía de unos cuantos brujos neófitos", sonrió Tadeo. "Algo mucho más poderoso"

"Interesante", murmuró. "Expón el trato"

"No volveréis a pactar con los brujos. No volveréis a ofrecerles más fuerza, más poder, o ninguna otra cosa que pueda ayudarles en su objetivo. A cambio, tendréis más de lo que os habéis atrevido a soñar. En nuestra mano está daros una de las criaturas más poderosas que podáis imaginar. Ayudadnos, y tendréis un elemental"

Un chillido ensordecedor, surgió de los dos dragones que revolotean en lo alto, y el que está frente a nosotros se irguió de golpe, dejando escapar un gruñido que casi nos envía volando por los aires. Un segundo después fijaba su vista de nuevo en Tadeo.

"¿Un elemental? ¿Se han roto los sellos?", inclinó la cabeza, concentrándose. "No", decidió por fin. "Pero los elfos deben estar preocupados, o vosotros no sabríais nada de esto"

"Creen que la ruptura es inminente"

El dragón bufó con desprecio. Un bufido bajo, controlado.

"Los elfos siempre han sido unos alarmistas. Puede que los sellos se rompan, puede que no. Y aunque se quebraran, pueden pasar siglos"

"¿Y no puedes esperar siglos por lo que te ofrezco? Reconoce que no tendrás mejor trato por parte de nadie. Nadie salvo uno de nosotros puede atreverse a tanto. No obstante, estamos dispuestos a abrir los sellos. Y podréis combatir con nosotros, si lo deseáis"

Esta vez, el chillido pareció un murmullo de placer. El dragón entrecerró los ojos, casi ronroneando.

"¿Volver a ser jinete y montura? Hace más de mil años que eso no ocurre"

"Y lo echáis de menos", intervine por fin. "Echáis de menos la lucha, la velocidad. Y la simbiosis con mi especie. Somos bastante mejores que las ninfas, reconocedlo"

"Será divertido", sonrió Leo.

"Lo será", concedió la criatura al cabo de unos segundos. "Pero no romperéis los sellos. Si se quiebran, volveremos, pero no adelantaréis acontecimientos. Y lo haremos aunque no sellemos un trato. No podéis dejarnos fuera de esto", sonrió conciliador.

"¿Aunque no sellemos un trato? Estamos aquí precisamente para sellar un trato"

"Entonces, quizá quieras escuchar mi contraoferta", sugirió el dragón en tono meloso.

Tadeo inspiró con fuerza, intentando serenarse.

"Adelante", concedió por fin.

"Vuestro ofrecimiento es atractivo. Un elemental sin duda es la más apetecible de las ofertas, no puedo negarlo. No tendremos que seguir buscando. Sólo él nos ofrecerá más energía, más alimento del que jamás llegaremos a necesitar. Pero no es buen momento. Si lo encerráis en nuestro plano, tendremos que sellarlo para siempre. Nadie podrá volver a entrar o salir. Y eso no es algo que podamos permitir. No todavía"

"Entonces esperad a que los sellos se quiebren por si mismos. Tú mismo lo has dicho, puede pasar un siglo hasta que eso ocurra", sugerí.

"Eso es irrelevante", me interrumpió bruscamente. "Necesitamos algo ahora. Y podéis ayudarnos. Nosotros tendremos lo que queremos, vosotros tendréis lo que queréis, e incluso algo más. Y cuando los sellos se quiebren, obtendremos el resto"

"Es mejor que seas más claro. Somos criaturas eternas, pero tampoco es preciso perder la eternidad con rodeos inútiles", masculló Tadeo.

El dragón lo observó durante un minuto eterno. Finalmente, se retiró de nuevo, suspirando.

"Un cazador. Esto es perfecto", susurró en un murmullo placentero. "Mucho mejor de lo que imaginábamos"

Sus hermanos de armas chillaron en la distancia, celebrando el comentario. Nosotros reprimimos a duras penas el deseo de interrogarlo. Eso podría llegar a ser peligroso.

"Antes de contaros lo que esperamos de nosotros, os diré lo que vamos a daros. Cegaremos a los brujos, más de lo que ya lo han hecho vuestros amigos los elfos. Olvidarán a la joven dama…", dijo, clavando sus ojos en Nadya. Así que ya lo saben. Debimos imaginarlo. "Y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella", añadió con intención. "Y jamás volveremos a pactar con los brujos mientras los vampiros permanezcan sobre la faz de la tierra"

"Es mucho lo que ofrecéis. Por tanto, será mucho lo que pedís a cambio", respondió Tadeo, al cabo de un rato.

"No será mucho para vosotros", replicó el dragón en tono ligero. "¿Qué sabes de los orígenes de tu casta, cazador?"

"Unas cuantas leyendas confusas", respondió Tadeo.

"Y sin embargo, no son leyendas", sonrió el dragón. "No, no lo son. Y queremos venganza"

El modo en que el rostro de Tadeo se demudó, casi hizo flaquear mis piernas. Palideció hasta un punto que hubiera apostado imposible, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Jadeó, atónito.

"Veo que has comprendido"

"Maldita sea", murmuró. "Maldita, maldita sea", repitió.

"¿Qué ocurre, amigo?", lo instó Leo, saltando junto a él.

"Lo hemos malinterpretado. El aviso de los elfos. Pero era imposible saber… Lo sospeché, pero lo rechacé casi al instante"

"Explícate de una vez, Tadeo. Estoy a punto de arrancarte la historia a golpes", mascullé.

"Cuidado el sábado. Lo tradujimos sin darnos cuenta. Cuidado _el Samedí_", murmuró. "Eso es lo que intentaban decirnos. Por todos los demonios, no puedo creer que existan de verdad"

"Ya lo creo que existen", rezongó el dragón, su voz destilando odio y desprecio. "Y nos han traicionado. Prometieron quedarse para siempre, y han roto su palabra. Han escapado, han llegado a vuestro mundo. Y los queremos aquí, cazador. Vivos o muertos. Devolvédnoslos, y a cambio tendréis todo lo que deseáis. Y mucho más aún"

Tadeo se volvió hacia él de inmediato, con un extraño fuego brillando en sus ojos carmesí.

"Las leyendas hablan de siete"

"Así es"

"Y de cómo llegaron aquí. Y de cómo son en realidad"

"Y por una vez, aciertan"

Una sonrisa salvaje apareció en el rostro de Tadeo, extendiéndose hasta casi partir su cara en dos. El dragón le devolvió la sonrisa, expectante.

"Tenemos un acuerdo", susurró, su tono destilando una alegría brutal.

El dragón se elevó sobre sus patas traseras, y aleteó con furia y alegría salvaje, emitiendo un rugido eufórico. Sus compañeros se unieron a su cántico, revoloteando en picados imposibles, demostrando su alborozo, enloquecidos. Tuvimos que agacharnos para evitar que el remolino formado por sus alas nos enviara al otro extremo del mundo de un soplido. Después de un larguísimo rato de estruendosas demostraciones de dicha, el jefe de la bandada recuperó la compostura.

"Os llevaremos casi hasta la puerta. Este ha sido un gran acuerdo"

El dragón dejó caer el cuello sobre la tierra, que tembló por un instante a pesar de lo delicado del gesto. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Tadeo saltó sobre él, y Leo y yo nos apresuramos a imitarlo, arrastrando a Nadya con nosotros. Diez segundos más tarde, sobrevolabamos el mundo a una velocidad infernal, y supe que todas las leyendas sobre los jinetes vampiros eran ciertas. Jamás me he sentido más vivo, ni más feliz. Incluso el rostro de Nadya muestra una alegría salvaje, indómita, disfrutando de la velocidad y el vuelo. Tadeo sonríe relajado, y Leo demuestra su entusiasmo gritando alegres maldiciones en su italiano natal.

Cuando descendimos, me dejé una parte del corazón en el cuello de ese maldito dragón. Si no fuera porque nuestro trato lo prohíbe explícitamente, abriría los ellos mañana mismo con tal de tener el placer de volver a cabalgar sobre su lomo. Ayudé a Nadya a saltar de su cuello, y estudié el paisaje a mi alrededor. Aún nos queda una pequeña caminata hasta la puerta.

"Es lo más cerca que puedo traeros", murmuró la criatura, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. "Y puedo leerlos", contestó a la pregunta sólo dibujada en mi mente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su aún más enorme boca.

"No lo sabía", reconocí.

"Son muchas las cosas que se han olvidado. Y así debe ser. Pero recordarás. Todos recordaréis antes de la batalla con los elementales, si es que tiene lugar al fin. Ahora marchaos. Volved a vuestro mundo, y cumplid vuestra parte del trato. Estaremos esperando con impaciencia vuestras noticias"

"Y nosotros esperaremos que os hagáis cargo de vuestra parte", dijo Leo, suavizando el efecto de sus palabras con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El dragón dejó escapar ese sonido vibrante e intenso que imita una carcajada.

"Nuestra parte ya se ha cumplido. Desde el instante en que sellamos el trato, mis hermanos y hermanas se han encargado de ponerla en práctica"

"La nuestra no será fácil, si las leyendas son ciertas", se justificó Tadeo.

"No, no lo será. Los Samedís siempre han tenido mucho talento escondiéndose. Pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que vuestros amigos los elfos podrán ayudaros en eso"

"Los elfos nos advirtieron sobre ellos", respondió Tadeo al fin, incapaz de encontrar un modo mejor de expresar la pregunta que a estas alturas ya está en la mente de todos.

El dragón lo comprendió.

"Sólo tendréis que traernos a seis. Uno aún permanece entre nosotros. Y antes de que te devanes los sesos intentando encontrar un modo de formular tus dudas, te responderé. No sabemos dónde está. Pero ya estáis cerca de la puerta. Cruzadla, y encargaros del resto. Dejadnos este a nosotros"

"Así se hará", concedió Tadeo.

Sin mediar una sola palabra más, el dragón inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, y alzó el vuelo con una agilidad y una ligereza sorprendentes en una criatura tan inmensa. Pocos segundos después, desaparecían de nuestra vista, perdiéndose en la distancia, regresando a sus terrenos gobernados por la magia que se desprende todo su ser. Mi hermano, mi compañera y yo, nos volvimos lentamente hacia Tadeo, nuestros rostros repletos de preguntas. Él rió entre dientes, y tomó asiento en una roca.

"Estamos cerca. Podemos perder unos minutos con explicaciones"

"¿Unos minutos?", masculló Leo, sentándose junto a él. "Te llevará días explicarnos todo esto"

"No creas. No es mucho lo que sé", repuso Tadeo.

"Pero sin duda es más de lo que sabemos nosotros. Si te soy sincero, siempre he creído que el Barón Samedí era una leyenda de los mortales. Otro más de sus falsos dioses. No sabía que nuestras historias también hablaban de él… de ellos", me corregí.

Tadeo se concentró en sus manos durante unos segundos, asintiendo, poniendo en orden sus escasos recuerdos. Finalmente, su voz sonó apenas como un susurro.

"Para entender la historia, hay que contarla desde el principio, así que sed pacientes", empezó, mirando a Leo con intención. Cuando mi hermano le devolvió la mirada, la vista de Tadeo se deslizó casi imperceptiblemente hasta Nadya. Leo suspiró con resignación, y asintió. Tadeo le dedicó una sonrisa amable, y tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar, casi para sí mismo.

"Hace milenios, el mundo que hoy habitamos era todavía un lugar en que la magia era moneda común, y se respetaba el equilibrio de la Naturaleza. Todas las criaturas mágicas conocían y comprendían la necesidad de hacerlo de ese modo, y las reglas no escritas se acataban sin discusión. Había luchas, naturalmente, y guerras por conseguir el control. Pero las fuerzas estaban igualadas. Entonces surgieron los humanos. Al principio, nadie les prestó atención. Sólo eran otra especie más. Pequeña, insignificante. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, demostraron su firme determinación de supervivencia. Quizá precisamente porque nadie les prestaba atención, o por una suerte de talento natural, su número aumentó exponencialmente. Eran violentos, brutales. Mataban todo lo que no comprendían, todo lo que les atemorizaba. Y continúan haciéndolo. En los primeros tiempos, acabaron con muchos de los más débiles. Se impusieron, y se extendieron por el mundo. Si los seres mágicos no hubieran sido tan cuidadosos conservando el equilibrio natural, podrían haberlos exterminado. Pero no lo hicieron. No podían actuar de otro modo, no podían dejar de atender a la única ley inalterable entre todas las criaturas que poblaban la tierra: La magia debe usarse con prudencia, devolviendo a la Naturaleza lo que se toma de ella"

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Nadya y asegurarse de que comprendía la historia hasta ese punto. Un punto en el que Leo y yo no habíamos escuchado aún nada que no supiéramos. Nadya lo miró, instándole en silencio a continuar.

"Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para frenarlos, todos intentaron adaptarse a las circunstancias. Algunos, como los Titanes, desaparecieron, se extinguieron. Otros, como los elfos, como nosotros mismos, nos adaptamos, y aprendimos a esconder nuestra existencia a ojos de los humanos. Y algunos prepararon una vía de escape"

"Como los dragones", sugirió Nadya.

"Exacto. Como los dragones. Ellos empezaron a construir su lugar de retiro. Esto". Tadeo abrió los brazos en un gesto que pretendía abarcar el mundo entero que nos rodea. Nadya asintió. "Pero los dragones no conseguían estabilizar su mundo. Aún no estaban dispuestos a retirarse a él definitivamente, y descubrieron que no podían mantenerlo intacto, estable cuando desaparecían de él durante algún tiempo. Intentaban moverse entre los dos planos, pero este no dejaba de resquebrajarse una y otra vez. Y entonces encontraron a otros seres que también intentaban su propia estrategia para perdurar"

"Los Samedís", lo interrumpí. Él asintió.

"Los Samedís imaginaron otro modo de mantenerse. Otra forma de conseguir que su magia, que su poder no se perdiera. Y sabiendo de los problemas de los dragones, ofrecieron un intercambio a gusto de todos. En su mano estaba el poder para conseguir la cohesión de este mundo, y los dragones podían ofrecerles lo que ellos buscaban. Tomarían parte del poder de los Samedís, y lo insuflarían en unos cuantos mortales. Este poder se trasmitiría de generación en generación, manteniéndose inalterable. El trato era sencillo. Los dragones crearían una nueva raza, implantarían entre los mortales un ejército de acólitos que mantendría vivo el poder de los Samedís, y a cambio ellos permanecerían en el otro plano para toda la eternidad, manteniendo su mundo unido, aún cuando ellos ya se mudaran permanentemente a él, y tal cosa no fuera necesaria. Los dragones no lo pensaron demasiado. Por una parte, tendrían para siempre la energía de los Samedís en su propio plano, un alimento nada despreciable para ellos. Y por la otra, no parecía que esa acción fuera a causar ningún mal. No alterarían el equilbrio. En el mundo seguiría habiendo el mismo poder, pero distribuído entre decenas, cientos, tal vez miles de cuerpos.

"Es por eso que el número de brujos no decae por muchos que matéis", murmuró Leo, atónito.

"El poder se transfiere de unos a otros en el mismo momento en el que mueren"

"Eso dice la leyenda, si. O al menos lo que yo siempre he considerado una leyenda", respondió Tadeo. "Pero salió bastante mal. Los brujos empezaron a usar el poder de forma inconsciente, imprudente. Y a buscar modos de incrementarlo como fuera. Por eso ansían tanto encontrar uno de nosotros. Y por eso nació mi casta"

"¿Y es por eso que buscan a Andy?", preguntó Nadya con un hilo de voz.

Tadeo se debatió un segundo consigo mismo, poco dispuesto a ofrecerle a Nadya esa respuesta. Suspiré. Por una vez, incluso yo debo reconocer que tiene derecho a saber. Crucé mi mirada con la de Leo, y él asintió a regañadientes.

"En la tradición Vudú, querida, los niños son la fuente más poderosa de energía. Los cuerpos de los mortales nacen recordando parte de la magia del mundo que un día habitaron, y la pierden antes de alcanzar la madurez. Los niños abren puertas, como las abren los vampiros. Puertas que de otro modo, siempre estarían cerradas. Imagina lo que representa para ellos un niño vampiro", respondí, atento a cada uno de sus gestos.

Ella palideció, y se abrazó a si misma, aterrorizada. Y por mucho que me duela esa reacción, no puedo evitar agradecerla. Si hay algo que no le viene nada mal a mi compañera, es una dosis de saludable miedo.

"Ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte, querida. Los dragones mantendrán su parte del trato", aseguró Tadeo, rozando su hombro con suavidad. Ella asintió, aún asustada, y se acurrucó contra él, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tras apenas un instante de vacilación, él pasó su mano por los hombros de Nadya, estrechándola contra su pecho.

Entonces volvió su mirada hacia nosotros, sabiendo que no es la única que tiene preguntas.

"Jamás había escuchado esa leyenda", reconocí.

"No es muy conocida", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Dudo que hasta el mismísimo Lisías esté al tanto de ella. Y yo tampoco la conocería de no ser por…", hizo un gesto incómodo con su mano libro, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras. Cuando por fin salieron de su boca, comprendí el porqué. "Por quien me transformó"

"¿Menelao está al tanto?", inquirió Leo, su voz destilando veneno al pronunciar el nombre del antiguo mentor de nuestro amigo.

"Le obsesiona la leyenda de los Samedís. Siempre insistió en que existían en realidad. Sabe de eso más que ninguno otro ser en el mundo. Es su piedra filosofal, su Santo Grial… Dudo que ni los elfos conozcan más datos de los que él posee. Ha dedicado su vida a estudiarlos. Y ahora lamento no haberle prestado más atención. Siempre creí que no eran más que… chocheces", masculló.

"Y no puedes culparte por ello", rezongó Leo. "Aún ahora, con todo lo que he visto y oído, me cuesta creerlo"

"No va a ser fácil encontrarlos y acabar con ellos. Quizá debería…"

"No", lo interrumpí. "No subestimes a los elfos. Si la leyenda es cierta, ellos la recordarán. No es necesaria la intervención de nadie más"

"Eso espero", masculló. "Porque estoy dispuesto a cumplir nuestra parte del trato. He dado mi palabra y la mantendré. Y si para ello tengo que acercarme a él y suplicarle que me ayude, lo haré"

"Eso no será necesario", replicó Leo. "Y no permitiré que lo hagas. Siempre hay otra forma"

Tadeo sacudió la cabeza, afirmando, pero a todas luces poco convencido. Leo se incorporó y se situó frente a él, los brazos en jarras, buscando su mirada. Tadeo cruzó sus ojos con los de mi hermano, y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, confortado por la histriónica lealtad de mi hermano. Me situé junto a él, apoyándole en silencio. La sonrisa de Tadeo se ensanchó cuando incluso Nadya se escapó de su abrazo, y se deslizó junto a nosotros, en actitud retadora.

"Tres contra uno", le espetó. "Está decidido. Encontraremos otra forma"

"No te quepa duda", afirmé, abrazándola con orgullo.

Tadeo asintió, esta vez convencido. Se puso en pie, y miró hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la entrada.

"De acuerdo", sonrió. "Sois tres, y demasiado testarudos incluso para mí. Y ahora vamos, los elfos deben estar aguardando nuestra llegada"


	24. Capítulo 23 NADEZHDA

**Bueno, veamos… Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Primero: Arthe, prepara tu máquina de reanimación. Creo que te llevarás un susto… de muerte (sonrisa malvada)**

**Segundo: Sao, tú puedes pedirle la máquinita a Arthe, aunque preferiría que no te la dejara. Sabes porque, ¿verdad? Pq te odio. Pq no se puede dejar una historia así… Te odio MUCHO.**

**Claro que es posible que las dos me odiéis mucho en este capítulo…**

**O tal vez no (sonrisa malvadísima)**

**Nos vemos al final… Besitos (ahora que aún seguiréis hablándome)**

**Ah, una cosa más… Disculpas por el… lenguaje… Pero es que leí algo parecido en algún sitio, y me hizo gracia, así que no pude resistirme a utilizarlo... Si, ya sé, no lo entendéis. Pero cuando lleguéis, sabréis de lo que hablo.**

**Capítulo 23. Nadezhda.**

Volvemos a casa. Por fin. Sentí como me dominaba una alegría incontrolable sólo con repetir esa frase para mis adentros, una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara. Volvemos a casa. A casa. Cuando esté en mi mundo, cuando haya recuperado todo lo que mi cuerpo ha perdido en este estúpido plano de realidad, cuando me sienta segura y a salvo, me detendré a considerar las implicaciones del nuevo pacto que mis compañeros han sellado. Pero mientras tanto, sólo un pensamiento ocupa mi mente. Regresar, volver con los míos, estrechar de nuevo a mi hijo en brazos. Desde el primer día sentí su ausencia casi como un dolor físico como un miembro amputado que mi cerebro se esfuerza en alimentar. Pero todo eso está a punto de terminar. Apenas puedo contener en este frágil envoltorio mortal la impaciencia por abrazar de nuevo a mi cachorro.

Cuando por fin alcancé a ver en la distancia el camino sinuoso que encontramos al llegar, la impaciencia dio alas a mis pies e, incapaz de detenerme, corrí hacia el camino sin pensarlo, convencida de que Tadeo y mis compañeros me seguirían al instante. Pero cuando apenas había cubierto la mitad del camino, tres gritos angustiosos intentaron detenerme. El terror en sus voces fue tal, que me frené en seco, volviéndome hacia ellos con curiosidad, y quizá una leve irritación, que murió de inmediato al ver sus rostros.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Incluso con mis adormecidos sentidos humanos, sentí un movimiento a mi espalda, un olor hediondo que asaltaba mis fosas nasales como una agresión. Casi al mismo tiempo, mis tres muchachos empezaron una carrera enloquecida, desenvainando sus armas. Me giré con la lentitud pesada de un sueño hasta el lugar donde apuntan sus ojos, donde mi instinto me dice que está el peligro, y antes de que pudiera enfocar la vista, Lyosha apareció de la nada, situándose frente a mí. Un miembro de proporciones descomunales, retorcido, rosado y húmedo, se alzó sobre él, y atravesando su espalda llegó casi hasta mí una pinza dentada, inmensa, como la de una langosta hiperdesarrollada. Desapareció al momento, atravesando de nuevo a mi compañero, que dejó escapar un terrorífico gruñido de agonía y dolor. Caí a sus pies, ignorando la sombra del brazo que se cernía ahora sobre mí, gritando el nombre de Lyosha, intentando arrancarlo con mi llamada de las mismísimas garras de la muerte, ajena a todo lo demás. Una parte de mi mente registró que Tadeo y Leo estaban ahora junto a nosotros, pero sólo volví a levantar la vista cuando escuché la voz de la criatura.

"Quietos", ordenó apresuradamente, "Quizá podáis matarme, pero no será antes de que acabe con ella"

Eso los hizo dudar. Sin bajar las espadas aún, frenaron su carrera, se mantuvieron quietos, expectantes, aguardando el momento preciso, el instante en que la criatura cometiera el más ligero error para terminar con su vida. Jamás los había visto tan furiosos, tan salvajes, tan poco humanos al volver su vista hacia mi espalda. A dos centímetros escasos de ella, está la pinza que acaba de atravesar a Lyosha, aún goteando su sangre, dispuesta a clavarse en mis entrañas. Jadeé, y me volví a mirar a la criatura. Es un monstruo de unos tres metros de alto, medio hombre, medio… Bestia. Su rostro es completamente humano, y se apoya sobre dos piernas también de apariencia humana, pero demasiado largas para el pequeño tamaño de su cráneo lampiño. De su torso musculoso surgen tres miembros retorcidos, que terminan en una única uña afilaa como una daga, casi del tamaño de mi antebrazo. De su hombro nace otro brazo musculoso, casi humano de no ser por sus dimensiones, y a la derecha surge este terrorífico brazo retráctil, con la pinza en el extremo, apuntando directamente a mi cuerpo. Sus ojos son de reptil, con tres párpados sin pestañas que nos miran fijamente, casi con diversión, y su boca muestra dos hileras de dientes afilados como los de un tiburón. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz pareció resonar en todo el bosque.

"Hablemos sólo un instante, cazador", bramó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Tadeo. "Estoy frente a la puerta, así que no conseguiréis pasar sin matarme… Y sin que ella muera"

"Si la tocas, aunque sólo sea para acariciarla, desearás no haber nacido", replicó Tadeo entre dientes.

"Escucha mi oferta, ¿qué tienes que perder? Tu hermano ya está moribundo. No se salvará si no le permito pasar". Tadeo se volvió sólo ligeramente hacia nosotros, y al ver el rostro de Lyosha, su cuerpo destrozado, reprimió una mueca.

"Habla de una maldita vez", susurró en tono letal.

"Sé lo que os han ofrecido nuestros… amos", empezó escupiendo la última palabra. "Yo te ofrezco algo mejor. Quédate conmigo y volverán mis hermanos. Con eso cumplirás tu parte del trato"

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque recuperaremos el poder que cedimos a nuestros acólitos. Los brujos no serán más que humanos, y nosotros volveremos a ser lo que un día fuimos. Ningún joven de tu casta volverá a estar en peligro. Jamás"

Tadeo abrió los ojos de par en par, y supe que la idea empezaba a hacer mella en él. Grité un desesperado 'No', que se unió como un coro al de Leo, pero fingió no escucharnos.

"¿Y lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme?"

"Y ayudarnos en la lucha. El tiempo de los dragones tocará a su fin, y volverá el tiempo de los Samedís. Nos cederás tu sangre, la sangre que contiene el poder de cientos de nuestras criaturas. Pero no te preocupes. No tomaremos tanto como para matarte. Y después, podrás tener lo que siempre has deseado. Una vida mortal. Serás el rey de este reino, vivirás sólo para los placeres mortales. No volverás a sentir el dolor o la lucha. Tendrás todo eso y más cuando hayamos terminado con ellos. Descansarás por fin, y con la conciencia tranquila, con el orgullo de saber que tú solo has cumplido con el objetivo de toda tu casta"

Tadeo bajó el arma y la apoyó en el suelo, mirando hacia sus pies.

"¿Y los dejarás marchar?"

"Naturalmente"

"No lo hagas", susurró Lyosha.

Tadeo se volvió una vez más, y clavó sus ojos en él. Se mantuvieron la mirada apenas un instante, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el monstruo en un gesto casi brusco.

"No sé que tienes que pensarte. No hay nada para ti en el otro mundo. Sólo tienes tu cruzada, tu trabajo, y estás cansado de él. Aquí serás feliz como siempre has soñado ser. Tendrás todo lo que desees. Nosotros te lo daremos"

"Cállate, monstruo", rugió Leo, al ver que nuestro amigo parece casi convencido.

Y entonces lo supe. Supe que había llegado el momento, el instante preciso que justificaba mi presencia en este plano. Y como si de una epifanía se tratara, supe algo más. Susurré el nombre de mi amigo, y cuando se volvió a mirarme, alcé mis ojos hacia él, suplicante.

"No lo escuches. Sí tienes algo por lo que volver", vacilé. "Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Te amo"

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

"No tienes porque decir eso", espetó.

"Es la verdad", respondí en el tono más sereno que fui capaz de invocar. En mis manos noté como la cabeza de Lyosha se movía en un débil gesto de asentimiento. "Te amo, y no quiero perderte. Vuelve conmigo, con nosotros. Se mi compañero"

Me miró con expresión inescrutable durante unos segundos, hasta que Leo volvió a hablar.

"Está siendo sincera", susurró.

Los ojos de Tadeo volaron entonces hasta él, y sus miradas se cruzaron en un gesto de entendimiento. La criatura rugió, impaciente.

"Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Quiero tu respuesta. ¡Ahora!"

Ignorándola, Tadeo volvió a mirar hacia mí.

"Te amo", repetí en un susurro, sintiéndome casi vencida.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y se giró apenas, quedando de perfil entre el monstruo y yo. Fijó la vista en el suelo. No aparté la mirada de él ni por un segundo, mientras aguardaba, inquieta, y esa extraña sonrisa aún bailaba en su boca.

"Tu respuesta", exigió el monstruo.

"¿Mi respuesta?", susurró Tadeo. Su sonrisa se amplió, se hizo más salvaje, inhumana. Levantó la vista, sin elevar apenas la cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el Samedí, clavándose en él. "Mi respuesta", repitió.

Calló un instante, y finalmente su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos brillaron al mirar al monstruo, y su sonrisa cruel se ensanchó más y más.

"Get mamman ou", dijo por fin.

Aún no se habían apagado los ecos de esa frase, incomprensible para mí, cuando la criatura enloqueció de furia. La garra que me había amenazado se elevó, dispuesta a terminar con mi vida y…

Cayó al suelo, rebanada por la espada de Tadeo. Leo atacó al instante, clavando su mandoble en el vientre retorcido del monstruo. La espada quedó ensartada ahí, y en un movimiento veloz desenfundó la pistola, apuntándole a la cabeza.

"¡Nadya! ¡Saca a Lyosha de aquí!", gritó.

Llevando al límite mis fuerzas, pasé el brazo de Lyosha sobre mi hombro, y lo arrastré hacia el lugar que habíamos marcado como la entrada. Él dejó escapar un gemido desgarrador, sujetando su vientre con la mano libre. La sangre mana a borbotones de la hierida, llevándose su vida con ella. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, tengo que devolverlo a nuestro mundo, donde podrá regenerarse. De pronto, sentí una nueva fuerza. Lo cargué sin dificultad, y corrí tras el Samedí. La batalla que tiene lugar a mi espalda, ya no parece desigual. Tadeo y Leo atacan con una velocidad que ni en mi confusión puedo considerar humana, y la criatura pierde terreno por segundos. Antes de que pudiera rodearla, cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Leo corrió junto a mí, arrancando a Lyosha de mis manos, pero Tadeo se demoró un instante más para rebanarle el cuello. Leo lo llamó a gritos, y él se unió a nosotros con un salto impecable, imposible, como una pantera al asalto. El mundo se volvió borroso a mi alrededor, sentí el frío, el vacío, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, estaba en mi bosque, en mi mundo. La alegría apenas duró un momento. Lyosha yace en mis brazos, inerte, desmadejado. Tadeo desapareció, perdiéndose en el bosque, y Leo se acuclilló junto a su hermano. Lo observó un instante con expresión torturada, y sin perder un momento, abrió su muñeca con los dientes, acercándola a los labios de Lyosha.

"Necesitas sangre", susurró con apremio. "Maldita sea, Lyosha, bebe. Bebe o no te regenerarás. No te dejaré que te vayas, vikingo. No te vas a llevar tú solo toda la condenada gloria"

Transcurrieron dos segundos eternos. Sollozos de pánico estremecían mi cuerpo, mientras temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, deseando tener un dios al que rezarle. Pero tras ese instante del más puro terror, los labios de Lyosha se fruncieron en torno a la muñeca de su hermano. Cautelosamente al principio, pero después de un momento, se incorporó bruscamente y bebió con avidez. En el rostro de Leo apareció una mueca de dolor, apenas un instante, que enseguida se convirtió en una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Caza para él", me ordenó.

Salí como una flecha hacia la espesura, buscando un rastro, cualquier rastro. Mis sentidos, de nuevo alerta, me advirtieron de la presencia de los elfos caminandno hacia el lugar donde aguardaban mis compañeros, y la esperanza se convirtió en seguridad. Lyosha saldrá de esta, maldito si no. Localicé el aroma de un reno en la distancia y me lancé a la carrera hacia él. Rompí su cuello con facilidad, sorprendiéndome de lo bien que respondía mi cuerpo. Sin dificultad, lo cargué sobre mis hombros, y regresé junto a Leo y Lyosha, a tiempo de ver como Tadeo dejaba caer a los pies de mi compañero un enorme jabalí. Lyosha se abalanzó sobre él, abandonando la muñeca de Leo, y bebió con avidez, rugiendo y gruñendo con satisfacción, sin ningún rastro en él el humano que ha sido estos últimos días. Leo alzó la vista hacia mí, y me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que llegó hasta sus ojos, ahora negros como el carbón. Sin mediar ni palabra, corrió hacia la espesura, buscando su propio alimento.

Los elfos observaban, aguardando, y cuando Lyosha terminó con el jabalí, le tendieron dos brazadas de conejos de los que dio buena cuenta en un instante, antes de devorar el reno que yo había llevado para él. Cuando terminó, se puso en pie, vacilante, sujetando la herida que ya empezaba a regenerarse. Gruñó irritado, sin duda sintiendo el ardor en su interior, y se volvió hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y me besó. Un beso violento, salvaje, pero también feliz. Después se perdió en la espesura tras el rastro de su hermano: Sentí el olor de la sangre en mi rostro, y me limpié descuidadamente con la manga. Miré a Tadeo, que me observaba en silencio, y le sonreí. Mi mejor sonrisa, la más sincera. Él pareció casi aliviado. Me tomó de la mano, y me arrastró hacia el bosque, ignorando a los elfos. Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir la sed, la desesperación por alimentarme. Y supe que Tadeo se siente igual de sediento que yo, al ver sus ojos convertidos en dos brasas brillantes, rojas como el infierno.

Encontramos a Leo y Lyosha acechando un oso, y por primera vez en mi vida como renacida, sentí la necesidad de cazar. No sólo de alimentarme, sino también de cazar. Lyosha se volvió apenas un segundo para sonreírme, y supe que podía de nuevo leer mi mente. Sin dudarlo, me uní a la manada, a mi manada, y me dispuse a cazar. Perseguimos varios osos, e incluso Tadeo se unió a la caza. Está demasiado sediento como para llegar hasta la ciudad y buscar algo más apetitoso. Creí que nunca íbamos a saciar nuestra sed, pero después de la tercera presa, empecé a sentir como mi apetito remitía, y lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme es en mi hijo. Lyosha se acercó a mí, sonriente, y pasando una mano por mis hombros me empujó hacia el claro donde esperan pacientemente los elfos. Sin mi hijo, observé furiosa.

"¿Dónde está Andros?", exigí saber.

"A salvo en el poblado. Acompañadnos. Os llevaremos junto a él"

"¿Y Barenor? ¿Y Querco?", preguntó Leo.

"Descansando. Recuperasteis las fuerzas un instante gracias a ellos. Pero tardarán días en reponer las suyas. Ha supuesto un gran derroche de energía por su parte", explicó el elfo. "Yo soy…"

"Mangor", sonrió Leo. "Te recordamos"

El muchacho elfo pareció crecer un par de centímetros gracias al orgullo que le provocó saberse reconocido. Asintió y esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

"Pero, ¿están bien?", inquirí inquieta.

"Sólo cansados", replicó. "Podréis verlos en unos días. Estoy seguro de que tenéis mucho de que hablar"

"Ni te lo imaginas", masculló Tadeo. "Pero quiero saber una cosa ¿Vosotros estabais al tanto del asunto de los Samedís?"

"No, cazador. No lo supimos hasta que fue demasiado tarde", replicó Mangor.

"Sabíamos de su existencia, naturalmente. Pero no teníamos ni idea de que se habían rebelado. En cuanto nos enteramos, hicimos todo lo posible por advertiros, pero no es fácil la comunicación entre dos mundos. Pero no hablemos más ahora. En el poblado os darán todos los detalles que necesitéis", añadió el otro elfo, al que no me costó identificar como un guerrero. Es mucho más grande y fuerte que los demás de su especie, y va armado hasta los dientes. De pronto, pareció recordar algo. "Disculpad que no me haya presentado. Soy Erenil, el jefe de la segunda partida. Mis hombres y yo nos encargamos de la protección de la guardería"

El tono orgulloso con el que expuso su cargo nos dio a entender que se trata de un puesto de gran responsabilidad e importancia. Y sabiendo lo mucho que los elfos protegen a sus hijos, no me sorprende demasiado. Asentimos. No es necesario decir nuestros nombres. En este momento, son sobradamente conocidos.

"Entonces habrás visto a mi hijo. ¿Cómo está?"

"Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma", respondió, riendo entre dientes.

Inició el camino hacia el poblado, indicándonos con un gesto que lo siguiéramos. Troté hasta situarme junto a él, esperando más detalles. Volvió a reír con suavidad.

"Tu hijo está perfectamente, Nadezhda. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los que han tenido que ocuparse de su cuidado"

"Hemos tenido que vigilarlo veinticuatro horas al día", masculló Mangor. "Ese cachorro vuestro es un auténtico terremoto. Y no le tiene miedo a nada, ni a nadie"

Los dos elfos compusieron un gesto reprobador, pero los vampiros reímos a carcajadas.

"¿Qué esperabas?", sonrió Leo, y pude sentir el orgullo en su voz. "Es un vampiro"

"¿Vampiro?", rezongó Mangor. "Es un maldito demonio, eso es lo que es"

Entre risas los seguimos al poblado. Después de unos pasos, parecieron comprender nuestra impaciencia, y apresuraron la marcha, trepando hasta los árboles y guiándonos entre ellos a una velocidad infernal. Pero el deseo de ver a mi hijo puso alas a mis pies, y no me costó lo más mínimo seguir el ritmo enloquecido que marcaban los elfos. Poco después recorríamos el poblado sin detenernos, y cruzábamos el camino que lleva a la guardería. Debían esperarnos, porque la pared mágica que elvan a modo de distracción no apareció ante mis ojos. Corrí hacia el claro, con mis compañeros pisándome los talones, sin molestarme en esperar una indicación, y enseguida noté el rastro de mi hijo. Busqué con la vista en la dirección que me indicaba su aroma, y lo encontré en brazos de una hembra élfica. Me quedé petrificada, mirando hacia él, maravillándome con su milagrosa presencia. Pero en menos de un segundo, Andy giró su cabecita en nuestra dirección, y empezó a debatirse y chillar en brazos de la elfa, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia mí. Mi corazón casi reventó en el pecho al darme cuenta de que nos había reconocido. En menos de un segundo cruzaba la distancia que me separaba de mi hijo, y lo recogía de brazos de la mujer, estrechándolo con fuerza entre mis brazos. Él dejó escapar una risa feliz, que casi se volvió enloquecida cuando sus padres lo acariciaron con ternura. El amor reflejado en los ojos de mis compañeros parece fuera de lugar en sus cuerpos sucios, manchados con la sangre del Samedí y de las Gárgolas. Las manos que acarician el cabello y la carita de nuestro pequeño se dirían demasiado grandes y fuertes, casi amenazadoras, y sin embargo, su roce es delicado, reverente. Extendí mis brazos hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles a su hijo, y Andros pasó de mano en mano, gorjeando alegremente. Sonreí, no sólo por mi felicidad, sino también por imaginarme lo extraña, lo repleta de contrastes que debe resultar la escena para unos ojos ajenos. Dos guerreros grandes como una montaña, con las señales de un combate reciente evidentes en sus ojos y en sus cuerpos, emocionados como una muchacha en su primera fiesta.

Lyosha tomó a Andros en sus brazos, y el pequeño golpeó con sus pies el lugar donde su herida se regenera dolorosamente. Mi compañero reprimió un gemido, y Leo se apresuró a recoger a nuestro hijo, y devolverlo a mis brazos, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada irónica a su hermano. Sólo entonces, Tadeo y Mangor se aproximaron a nosotros.

"No pretendo ser descortés, pero necesitáis un baño urgentemente", sonrió Mangor, arrugando la nariz, mientras Tadeo acaricia el cabello de Andy a modo de saludo. El pequeño gorjeó, y atrapó sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos.

"¡Maldito si no!", rió Leo. "Pero tranquilo, ya no heriremos más tu olfato. Nos vamos ahora mismo a casa"

"No podemos", susurró Lyosha, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Mangor se volvió hacia él, y asintió. Los demás los miramos atónitos, y bastante irritados.

"¿Qué diablos quiere decir que no podemos?", masculló Leo.

"Al igual que nos prepararon para marchar, tenemos que permanecer aquí unas horas antes de volver", respondió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero si quieres una explicación, tendrás que pedírsela a ellos. Aunque ya te advierto que no te la van a dar. Tampoco me la dieron a mí en la otra ocasión"

"No será mucho tiempo", se apresuró a intervenir Mangor, al ver el gesto de Leo. "Os hemos preparado una estancia que será de vuestro agrado. Podréis daros un baño caliente y descansar del viaje. Incluso hemos conseguido hierbas aromáticas y flores", añadió en mi dirección.

Me encogí de hombros. Ahora que ya tengo a mi hijo en brazos, estoy dispuesta a ser ecuánime, y la tentación de un baño antes de reunirme con los míos es lo bastante fuerte como para retenerme.

"Vamos", insté a Leo. "¿Qué importan unas horas? Y la verdad es que estoy deseando bañarme. Si volvemos a casa, nos pasaremos todo ese tiempo contestando preguntas y saludando a todo el mundo. Nos merecemos un rato de descanso"

"Os guiaré hasta el lugar que hemos preparado. Todo está dispuesto, incluso el baño", ofreció el elfo en tono suave, estudiadamente cortés.

Leo lo consideró aún un buen rato. Pero todos sabemos que si así es como deben hacerse las cosas, no hay mucho que discutir. Finalmente, miró mi cara esperanzada, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. El elfo lo tomó acertadamente por una aceptación, y nos guió entre los senderos hasta el poblado. Pocos minutos después, abría la puerta de una cabaña de grandes dimensiones, ligeramente apartada del núcleo principal de la aldea. No lo bastante lejos como parecer aislada, pero si lo bastante alejada de las demás casas como para indicar que esa distancia ha sido buscada a proposito.

Abrió la puerta y se separó para franquearnos el paso. Leo se apresuró a pasar ante mí, y sus carcajadas me hicieron entrar a toda prisa, llena de curiosidad. Reprimí un jadeo de asombro, mientras caminaba atónita hasta el centro de la estancia, sintiendo los pasos de los demás tras de mí.

La cabaña es preciosa, como todas las suyas. Flores y enredaderas surgen en cada rincón, moldeando intrincados diseños en las paredes. Entre ellas, un musgo luminiscente, parece adornarlo todo con su luz mortecina, verdosa, casi relajante. Y en el centro mismo de la estancia, un lago circular de más de dos metros de diámetro, parece surgir de la misma roca. De su superficie brotan pequeños hilos de vapor, y en sus aguas cristalinas nadan nenúfares, y decenas de hierbas y flores con un aroma tan delicioso como irresistible.

"Son aguas termales", explicó Mangor, sonriente. "Pensamos que era el mejor lugar para adaptar unas habitaciones en las que os sintierais como en casa"

"Es fantástico", susurré.

"En el piso superior hay un lecho bastante confortable. Hemos dispuesto en él mantas y sábanas de seda. Una mujer de los vuestros vino a ver al pequeño, y al saber lo que preparábamos nos indicó que lo preferiríais así. También os ha traído vuestras ropas. Dijo que prefería no tener que veros vestidos con harapos", añadió sonriendo apenas.

"Milena", reí.

"Recordadme que le de un enorme beso", sonrió Leo.

"Como si fueras a olvidarte de besarla", se burló Lyosha. A continuación, se volvió hacia el elfo. "Es perfecto, muchas gracias"

El elfo asintió, complacido.

"Bañaos. Descansad. Y cuando hayáis terminado, os estaremos esperando en la casa comunal. Hay unas cuantas cosas que queremos discutir con vosotros antes de que regreséis, pero pueden esperar hasta que estéis listos"

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, el olor del agua me pareció aún más irresistible. Incapaz de controlarme ni un solo segundo más, dejé a Andy en el suelo con cuidado, y empecé a pelearme con mis 'harapos'. No me llevó ni tres segundos desgarrar la tela y arrancarla de mi cuerpo. La dejé caer en el suelo a mis espaldas, rota y olvidada, como un gesto simbólico de que nuestra aventura había terminado por fin. Me deslicé hasta el agua, y recogí a mi hijo, mientras los demás se desnudaban con más o menos prisa, y se unían a mí. Abracé a Andros, fijando mis ojos en los suyos para serenarlo, y nos hundimos por completo en las aguas hirvientes de la terma. Cuando el agua lo cubrió por completo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero en un instante comenzó a bracear y sonreír, encantado con la experiencia.

Miré a mi alrededor, y mis ojos se clavaron en el vientre de Lyosha. Aún es una herida fea, pero no tardará en regenerarse gracias a la cantidad ingente de alimento que ha ingerido hace un rato. Debió percibir mis pensamientos, porque se hundió también y flotó hasta nosotros, sonriendo.

"_Ya veo que no podré sacar partido de esta herida"_, sonrió.

"_No te hace ninguna falta esa herida para seducirme",_ ronroneé en su mente, dedicándole mi sonrisa más tentadora.

Él sonrió a su vez, con evidente lascivia, y recogió a Andros de mis brazos. Iba a acercarme más a su cuerpo, cuando su voz en mi mente me interrumpió.

"_Dentro de un minuto, mi amor. Aún hay algo que resolver"_, murmuró, emergiendo del agua.

Fruncí el ceño, y lo seguí a la superficie, intentando buscar en sus pensamientos el motivo de ese comentario. Reprimí un gruñido. Ya casi había conseguido olvidar lo mucho que me irritan sus barreras mentales. Esperando una explicación, me recosté contra la pared de roca, y empecé a deshacer las trenzas que sujetan mis cabellos. Lyosha juguetea con Andros, y Leo se ha acercado a él, uniéndose a los juegos de su hermano, mientras ambos me contemplan de tarde en tarde con una sonrisa burlona. Me volví hacia Tadeo, buscando quizá una aclaración, y encontré sus ojos clavados en mí, observándome con expresión mordaz, casi calculadora. Incliné la cabeza en una pregunta muda, y él rió entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a limitarnos a fingir que nuestra conversación no ha tenido lugar, querida?", preguntó con evidente ironía, intentando imitar el tono neutro que yo misma había usado para hacerle a él esa misma pregunta.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. ¿Qué diablos…? Creía que ya todo estaba aclarado. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Es que me he confundido? ¿Es que él…? El estómago me dio un vuelco al encontrar la única interpretación que yo creía posible a sus palabras. No me ama, y está intentando aclarar las cosas antes de que esto llegue demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Lo miré, acongojada, pero él se limitó a sonreír. Flotó con elegancia hasta situarse delante de mí, y me miró con intensidad, mientras yo utilizaba hasta la última gota de mi autocontrol para no romper a llorar.

"Está bien, querida. No tienes que decir nada", susurró.

"Tadeo…", empecé, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Él alzó un dedo, y lo colocó con suavidad en mis labios, haciéndome callar.

"Ni te imaginas…", susurró con voz controlada, que ni de lejos conseguía reprimir la emoción que late bajo su fingida indiferencia. "Ni siquiera alcanzas a comprender lo que ha significado para mí que te importe tanto como para decir lo que dijiste. Jamás le había importado así a nadie. Y no es necesario hablar de ello, si no lo deseas"

Intenté descifrar el significado de esas palabras, pero me reconocí incapaz. ¿Eso quiere decir que me corresponde… o quiere decir que no? Fruncí el ceño, confusa, hasta que la suave risa de mis compañeros me hizo perder el hilo mental. Tadeo se volvió hacia ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad, y quizá también con irritación. Lyosha y Leo se limitaron a mirarnos, y después a mirarse el uno al otro, riendo aún.

"¿Se puede ser más idiota?", sonrió Leo, mirando exclusivamente a su hermano.

"Lo dudo mucho", replicó Lyosha. "Esto es lo que pasa por no poder leer la mente"

"Tonterías. Yo tampoco puedo leer la mente, y no soy tan obtuso"

"Pero tú eres _el León_", declamó Lyosha con gesto irónico, exgeradamente dramático.

"Cierto", replicó Leo, fingiendo un orgullo satisfecho. Apoyó los codos en el borde de la improvisada bañera, y se recostó sonriente, sin apartar los ojos de Tadeo y de mí.

"¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estáis hablando?", rugí.

Nuevas risas y más miradas cómplices. Tadeo me dio la espalda, volviendo todo su cuerpo hacia ellos. No me hace falta ver su rostro para saber que él también está a punto de perder la paciencia. Pero, como de costumbre, eso no les impresionó lo más mínimo. Al contrario, sus carcajadas parecieron ganar en intensidad. Cuando consiguieron serenarse, Leo miró a Tadeo con falso aire reprobador.

"Tu cerrazón mental está a punto de hacernos cambiar de idea, Tadeo. Y te aseguro que la idea que teníamos me complacía bastante"

Los miré sin comprender, preocupada por la posible reacción de Tadeo. Por el momento, parece más confuso que molesto, pero eso puede cambiar en un instante. Tiene tan mal genio como cualquiera de nosotros. Lyosha clavó sus ojos en mí. Tras unos segundos, rió con suavidad entre dientes.

"Tadeo piensa que sólo le has dicho que lo amas porque querías que regresara", aclaró.

"¿Qué?", exclamé, totalmente fuera de juego.

"¿No ha sido por eso?", inquirió Tadeo, volviéndose velozmente hacia mí, en la más perfecta representación de la sorpresa.

"Claro que no, maldito estúpido", gruñí. Al ver su rostro genuinamente desconcertado, mirándome casi con esperanza, dulcifiqué mi tono. "Todo lo que dije era cierto", susurré, buscando sus manos. "No voy a engañarte. No te prometeré jamás que te amaré para siempre. Pero aquí y ahora te amo. Aunque los dos sepamos que no soy para ti, que lo que sentimos acabará por perderse, por convertirse en algo distinto, eso no hace menos importante lo que tenemos. Un día encontrarás a una mujer a la que amar para toda la eternidad, pero mientras tanto, quédate con nosotros. Se mi compañero"

"Pero…", balbuceó. "No podemos…"

"¿Qué tienes que dudar? Si tú me hubieras encontrado primero, si tú me hubieras transformado, nos habríamos unido, y nos habríamos amado. Sé que terminaría por encontrarlos a ellos tarde o temprano, pero mientras tanto, habríamos estado juntos, y seríamos felices. ¿Vas a permitir que un error en la línea del tiempo nos robe esa felicidad?"

"Es mucho más complicado que todo eso, Nadya. Tú no eres una mujer libre. Eres una dama de clan. Y yo soy un hombre acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad. Por mucho que respete y ame a tus hombres, no puedo someterme a ellos"

"Y nadie te pide eso", sonrió Leo.

"Todo el asunto de los brujos, y ahora el de los Samedís, ha demostrado que es necesario que los cazadores tengan un lugar al que acudir, alguien que los guié. Sé que tu casta no forma clanes, pero ha llegado el momento de romper esa tradición. Crea tu clan, y hermánalo con el nuestro"

Tadeo los miro, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Leo chascó la lengua, impaciente. Como de costumbre.

"No es tan difícil de entender. Tus objeciones son lógicas. No puedes tomar el mando con nosotros, porque todos sabemos que no permanecerás a nuestro lado para siempre. Y tampoco podemos pedirte que acates nuestras órdenes. Hasta yo sé lo difícil que podría resultar eso", enumeró con hastío. "Pero tampoco puedes rechazar lo que te ofrecemos. La única solución es que sean nuestros respectivos clanes los que se hermanen, en lugar de nosotros. Así podrán permanecer unidos incluso cuando nosotros ya no lo estemos"

"Nadya será tu dama de clan, como lo es la nuestra. Se encargará de todo hasta que encuentres una mujer que lo haga por ella. Y le vendrá muy bien. Un solo clan es muy poca ocupación para su atareada cabeza", añadió Lyosha.

"Y los cazadores más jóvenes siempre tendrán un lugar al que acudir en busca de protección, de consejo y de ayuda. Y tú podrás descansar por un tiempo, si así lo deseas"

Tadeo se sumió en un silencio reflexivo durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza, y en su rostro se pintaba la sombra de una sonrisa divertida.

"Esto ha sido idea de Milena, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Lo dudabas?", rió Leo. "Vamos, no puedes decir que no. Incluso hemos empezado a construir tu casa"

"¿Qué dices?", sonrió Lyosha.

No dijo nada. Pasó un minuto, dos, tres… Empezaba a retorcerme por dentro, y sólo la voz mental de Lyosha consiguió mantenerme en mi sitio, callada, aguardando. Al fin, Tadeo sacudió la cabeza, y en un gesto demasiado rápido incluso para mis ojos, se abalanzó sobre mis labios, besándome con avidez, con todo el amor escondido y reprimido de cientos de siglos. Respondí a su beso, dejándome arrastrar por la pasión, esperando que mis compañeros se reunieran con nosotros. Pero un gemido lastimero de Andy me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Tadeo deshizo nuestro abrazo al momento, volviéndose con rapidez para mirar a mi hijo.

"Está sediento", los tranquilicé. "No sé cómo lo habrán alimentado los elfos, pero este pequeño se muere por beber de su madre.

Con un suspiro de resignación, salí de la terma, y recogí a mi hijo de los brazos de Lyosha.

"Vayamos arriba. Si es cierto que hay una cama, estaré más cómoda"

Subí las escaleras excavadas en la tierra, y sonreí al ver la habitación. La improvisada cama de los elfos me parece el más maravilloso lecho de este planeta después de haber pasado dos noches durmiendo sobre el suelo, aunque en realidad mi olfato me dice que no es más que un lecho de hierbas que se enlazan densamente unas con otras, cubierto por varias capas de seda salvaje de colores brillantes. En la habitación no hay más mueble que esa cama, y una suerte de mesa baja en la que se despliegan nuestras ropas, cuidadosamente alineadas. Sonreí al imaginarme a Milena rebuscando en los armarios de Leo y Lyosha con expresión de reproche, y rindiéndose a la evidencia de que no hay en ellos otra cosa que no sean vaqueros, camisetas y deportivas, que es exactamente lo que ha tenido que traer. Quizá por eso ha elegido para Tadeo sus más elegantes pantalones negros, y su mejor levita, junto con una hermosa camisa de hilo. Y para mí, una de mis mejores prendas: el vestido azul que llevaba puesto la primera vez que vi a Leo.

Andros volvió a gemir en mis brazos, y no me entretuve más. Sonriendo aún tomé asiento apoyándome contra el cabezal de pulida madera. Me recosté, buscando la postura más cómoda, y acerqué a Andros hasta mi pecho. Empezó a mamar con glotonería en cuanto sus labios se fruncieron en torno a mi pezón.

Ellos entraron en la habitación poco después, y buscaron asiento, sin apartar los ojos de nosotros, observándonos como si asistieran a un milagro. Aproveché el momento de silencio reverente no sólo para disfrutar del placer de amamantar a mi hijo, sino también para embeberme con la belleza de sus tres magníficos cuerpos desnudos, sintiendo como el deseo me poseía con la fuerza de una tormenta. Lo percibieron, por supuesto, y la expresión de sus rostros cambió para convertirse en una sonrisa expectante y burlona, que por algún motivo, me pareció aún más provocadora que ninguna otra cosa que pudieran haber hecho, y me descubrí deseando que mi bebé dejara de mamar de una maldita vez.

"Aún así, tendremos que esperar, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Los elfos ya nos están aguardando"

"¿Ya?", pregunté irritada.

"Nos conocen bien", rió Leo. "Nos han oído salir del baño y subir las escaleras, y creo que no están dispuestos a esperar _tanto_ para escuchar la narración de nuestra aventura"

"Definitivamente soy un hombre sin suerte", sonrió Tadeo.

"No eres el único", replicó Leo de buen humor. "Al menos tú ya has estado con ella. A mi me interrumpió Lisías la primera vez"

"Pero Tadeo tuvo que esperar meses para disponer de esa primera ocasión. Tú sólo tuviste que aguardar tres días", intervino Lyosha.

"¡Tres días!", exclamó Leo. "No me lo recuerdes. Jamás había esperado tanto por una mujer"

"Sigue por ese camino, Leo, y volverás a esperar todo eso y mucho más", mascullé.

"Una amenaza desazonadora, querida, pero todos sabemos que no serás capáz de cumplirla", replicó, dirigiéndome la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

"Vístete y cállate", mascullé, sabiéndome vencida.

Con una risa burlona, se levantó seguido por los otros dos, y se dispuso a vestirse, ignorando mi ceño fruncido. Sabe de sobra que ha ganado, y que mi enfado es totalmente falso. Los observé mientras se vestían, dejando mi mente vagar por los recuerdos de las últimas horas. Y eso trajo a mi memoria una pregunta que no había tenido tiempo de considerar antes.

"Tadeo…", llamé.

Él se volvió hacia mí, sosteniendo entre sus manos la camisa de hilo, su pecho musculoso todavía descubierto. Lyosha rió entre dientes. Sin duda ha leído en mi mente la pregunta que voy a formular, pero que me aspen si sé por qué le hace tanta gracia.

"¿Sí, querida?"

"¿Qué le dijiste al Samedí? Pronunciaste una frase antes de atacar, pero no la entendí ¿Era tu lengua natal?"

La risa suave de Lyosha se convirtió en una carcajada, a la que Leo no tardó ni medio segundo en unirse. Tadeo sacudió la cabeza, sonriente, y bajó la vista hacia la prenda que sostiene entre sus manos.

"¿Esos gruñidos? En absoluto. Mi idioma natal, querida, es bastante más musical que ese horror. Era criollo", explicó. "Me pareció adecuado que lo último que escuchara fuera la lengua de sus acólitos favoritos"

"Pero, ¿qué fue?", insistí. "Era algo así como 'gemamau' o…"

"Get mamman ou", me corrigió Leo, sonriente, imitando a la perfección el acento brusco, cortado a machete con el que el propio Tadeo había pronunciado esa frase anteriormente.

"¡Exacto! ¿Qué quiere decir?"

Tadeo levantó la vista de la camisa, sólo para lanzarles a Leo y Lyosha una mirada de advertencia que, para variar, no les afectó en absoluto.

"Textualmente, amor, 'el coño de tu madre'", respondió Leo, dirigiéndole a Tadeo una risa maliciosa.

"Lo que viene a querer decir más o menos 'que te follen'", añadió Lyosha, sonriendo a su vez.

Ahora llegó mi turno de reír. Miré a Tadeo, que los taladra con la mirada, aunque es evidente que no está enfadado. Todo su lenguaje corporal indica más diversión que irritación.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Y no querías decírmelo?", reí. "¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan remilgado?"

"¿Quién es remilgado?", se defendió Tadeo, sonriente. "Pero reconoce que no es una frase precisamente épica. 'Dadme la gloria o dadme la muerte', eso si que es una frase. Pero pasar a las leyendas diciendo 'que te follen', no me parece apropiado"

"A mi me parece muy apropiado", reí de nuevo. "Es exactamente lo miso que le hubiera dicho yo"

Tadeo chasqueó la lengua con ademán reprobador.

"Tu único defecto, Nadezhda, mi auténtico amor, es ser una frívola criatura del siglo XXI. 'Que te follen'…", masculló. "Tendré que pensar en algo mejor antes de narrar la historia", concluyó, terminando de vestirse, y provocando nuevas carcajadas de mis compañeros.

"Pues la frívola criatura del siglo XXI no puede ayudarte en eso", repliqué de buen humor. "Todo lo que se me ocurriría decirle a esa bestia incluye un montón de palabras malsonantes e imposibilidades anatómicas"

"Estaremos encantados de escuchar todas y cada una de esas frases en cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo, querida. Y veremos hasta que punto la frase 'imposibilidad anatómica' es aplicable a cuatro vampiros", comentó Leo, dedicándome la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

"Yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor, hermano", aprobó Lyosha, sonriendo igualmente. "Vamos, querida, Andros ya ha terminado. Vístete de una vez, y hablemos con los elfos. Después podremos tratar con más detalle el tema de la anatomía"

**¿Qué? ¿Susto al ver a Lyosha casi muerto? Jejejeje… Vaaa, si no fue para tanto. (jejje) **

**Y ¿ahora que tiene que decir el "club de lectoras que apoyan a Tadeo"?, ¿y la "Fundación un cachito de cama para Tadeo"? ¿Satisfechas? Pues… yo no me animaría tanto… Ya estoy pensando en la siguiente historia… (otra sonrisa malvada. Y ya van tres hoy!)**


	25. Capítulo 24 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues nada… Snif… último capítulo. No esperéis nada especial en este capi final. Sólo que se expliquen algunas cosas, y se den algunas pistas acerca de lo que puede pasar. Siento no haberlo colgado antes, pero estaba intentando trabajar un poco en la siguiente historia, pero creo que me va a costar bastante. A lo mejor si leyera algo… Si "alguien" actualizara… Y no miro a nadie, eh, chicas?**

**Sao, no puedes echarme la culpa de que el ordenador de tu novio acabara lleno de macarrones!!! Yo avisé. Avisé mucho de que os iba a dar un susto!!! A quién se le ocurre ponerse a comer en esas condiciones?? **

**Sobre Tadeo, ya veremos que pasa. Aún no he decidido casi nada de la siguiente historia, pero ya sabéis todas que me encanta ese personaje. Estoy loca por él desde que apareció en "La muchacha de las Sombras". Y bueno, "Tío Tadeo" suena gracioso, no?**

**Arthe, hermana, querida… TENGO que dejarte en suspenso. Es que sino, me fastidias la historia. Pero vamos, que en cuanto la tenga preparada y empiece a subirla, tarde o temprano, lo sabrás (sonrisita inocente)**

**Venga, chicas, nos vemos en mi próxima historia, o en las vuestras (y esto último consideradlo casi una amenaza)**

**Capítulo 24. LEONARDO.**

Nadya se levantó con un suspiro, y tras dejar a Andy en la cama, empezó a vestirse lentamente. Aproveché esos segundos de silencio para hacer balance. Al fin estamos en casa. Y el resultado de la aventura no puede ser más positivo. Los brujos están muertos, hemos tenido acción, el pacto es aún más beneficioso de lo que pensábamos, y todos hemos regresado.

"_Con más o menos dificultades"_

Proyecté ese pensamiento en tono sarcástico hasta la mente de mi hermano, que ya percibo unida a la mía casi desde el mismo momento en que empezó a recuperarse de su herida. Lyosha torció el gesto en una mueca despectiva. Reí entre dientes con disimulo, y le dirigí la más inocente de mis sonrisas. Bufó con suavidad a modo de respuesta. Los dos sabemos que pasaré semanas restregándoles a él y a Tadeo que he sido el único que no ha resultado herido en esta historia, como lo haría cualquiera de ellos de estar en mi lugar.

¿Qué más se puede pedir? Hemos conseguido todo lo que buscábamos y aún más, y nuestra parte del trato con los Olvidados se presenta entretenida, aunque dudo mucho que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a sufrir ninguna herida combatiendo contra los Samedís. Una vez recuperadas nuestras fuerzas, aunque sólo fuera por unos cuantos segundos, esa criatura del demonio no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Los demás tampoco la tendrán.

Pero aún nos queda la posibilidad de que los sellos se rompan y Ellos regresen. Cuando Él nos llevó a la entrada, tuvimos una breve visión de lo que puede ser combatir de nuevo como jinete y montura, y que me aspen si no me planteé romper las condenadas sujeciones que sostienen a los elementales yo mismo sólo para disfrutar de ese placer.

"Yo también lo he pensado", sonrió Lyosha.

"No necesito leer tu mente para saberlo", reí. "Fue estupendo"

"Apostaría cualquier cosa a que habláis del paseo de regreso", intervino Tadeo. "Incluso diría que yo también he llegado a pensar lo mismo que vosotros", añadió con una mirada cómplice.

"¿Qué habéis pensado?", inquirió Nadya distraídamente, recogiendo a Andros en sus brazos.

Los tres nos miramos, sonrientes, sabiendo que no le haría ninguna gracia lo que hemos pensado en realidad.

"Pensábamos en que ha sido genial montar a lomos del Olvidado", respondió Lyosha.

EL rostro de Nadya se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante.

"Ya lo creo", exclamó. "Me encantaría volver a hacerlo. Esa sensación de fuerza, de velocidad…", murmuró casi para si misma, iniciando su camino hacia la salida, con nuestro cachorro gorjeando alegremente en sus brazos.

Sólo conseguí reprimir la risa gracias a la severa mirada de advertencia de mi hermano. Hasta yo tengo que reconocer que es mejor que ella no sepa de lo que estamos hablando en realidad. No es que pensemos en romper los sellos para cabalgar de nuevo a lomos de un dragón pero… Bueno, tal vez no lo pensemos… _realmente._ Al menos, no por ahora. Volvimos a cruzar nuevas sonrisas cómplices. Tadeo incluso tuvo que bajar la cabeza para disimular la suya.

Tadeo… Otro plan que sale bien. Y eso a pesar de lo mucho que nos costó a todos los implicados entender en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo. No dejaré jamás de preguntarme como Milena es capaz de ver esas cosas mucho antes que nadie. Condenada mujer. Me recorrió una oleada de afecto al pensar en ella, y por un breve segundo me planteé si a Nadya no le importaría… Deseché la idea, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que Lyosha no lo captara.

"Desde luego, a mi no me importaría", vocalizó, sonriente, aprovechando que Nadya aún nos da la espalda. "Y apostaría a que tampoco sería una molestia para nuestro nuevo hermano de clan"

"¿Qué no sería una molestia?", intervino Tadeo, vocalizando a su vez.

"En otro momento", sonreí. "¿No querrás que tu recién estrenada compañera te arranque las entrañas tan pronto?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que tarde o temprano tendrá ganas de hacerlo", sonrió. "Mejor empezar cuanto antes"

"¿Estáis hablando a mis espaldas?", protestó Nadya, que al llegar a la puerta y volverse hacia nosotros ha captado el movimiento de los labios de Tadeo.

Tres sonrisas inocentes fueron la única respuesta que consiguió. Bufó irritada, y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, teniendo buen cuidado de colocarse entre nosotros, para impedir que continuara nuestra conversación sin que ella se enterara. La abracé, riendo con suavidad, y acariciando de paso el negro cabello de nuestro hijo. Él intentó lanzarme un mordisco juguetón que esquivé con facilidad, y bufó, molesto, intentándolo de nuevo. Durante todo el camino a la casa comunal, estuve poniendo a prueba sus reflejos y su paciencia, divirtiéndome con la idea de que todavía le queda mucho que aprender en los dos aspectos.

Cuando llegamos por fin al punto de reunión, media docena de elfos estaban ya esperando por nosotros. Una hembra, que parecía ser la mayor de todos ellos, se aproximó, extendiendo sus manos, las palmas hacia arriba a modo de saludo de bienvenida.

"Acercaos, amigos. No os entretendremos mucho más, tenéis mi palabra. Soy Eilanki, y estos son miembros del consejo de la aldea"

Cada uno de los hombres y mujeres situados en torno a la mesa, pronunciaron sus nombres, pero no presté demasiada atención. Mis ojos están clavados en la elfa, estudiando con interés su rostro. Los elfos son criaturas tan atemporales como nosotros mismos, y esta mujer no aparenta más de una treintena de años mortales. Pero algo en ella, en su dignidad, en la forma en que se mueve y observa, me dice que debe superar muy de lejos esa cifra. Algo me dice que es probablemente el elfo más antiguo que he visto jamás"

"Y con mucha diferencia", sonrió ella. La miré atónito, y ella respondió con una risa alegre. "No es necesario sorprenderse tanto. Los lectores son mucho más comunes en nuestra especie que en la vuestra. Pero no hablemos de mí. Vosotros tenéis mucho más que contar"

Tomamos asiento en los lugares que habían dejado libres para nosotros, frente a frente con ellos. Nos observaron con paciencia, esperando. Cruzamos varias miradas entre nosotros, y finalmente, Tadeo aceptó ser el primero en hablar.

"Ya sabéis lo que está ocurriendo. Y supongo que estaréis al tanto del trato que hemos sellado", empezó, a modo de introducción. Los elfos asintieron, instándole a continuar. Tras una breve pausa, continuó. "Necesitaremos vuestra ayuda. Hasta hace unas horas, ni siquiera creía que existieran los Samedís. Para mí no han sido nunca nada más que una leyenda.

"Eso no es necesario ni pedirlo. Contad con nuestra ayuda en todo lo que necesitéis", respondió Eilanki. "Pero antes, nos gustaría explicaros algo. Algo que no va a gustarte, cazador"

"Últimamente eso me ocurre mucho", masculló Tadeo.

La elfa sonrió apenas un segundo, antes de tornar su rostro de nuevo serio y circunspecto, y deslizó su vista por todos y cada uno de nosotros, como queriendo asegurarse de que tenía toda nuestra atención.

"El trato es favorable, y estamos satisfechos con él. Pero matar a los Samedís puede suponer un serio inconveniente. Sería preferible devolverlos a los Olvidados"

"¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Tirarles de las orejas y mandarlos castigados al otro plano?", repliqué con sarcasmo. Lyosha respondió a mi exabrupto con un gruñido aprobador. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta nada que nos estropeen la diversión, y ambos sospechamos que eso es exactamente lo que está intentando hacer la elfa. "Son demasiado fuertes. Ninguno de nosotros puede asegurarte que en un combate no se le vaya la mano"

"Contamos con eso", replicó el hombre sentado a su derecha. "Pero deberíais… intentar controlaros. Sé que es mucho pedirle a un vampiro, pero hay buenos motivos para ello"

"Genial. Esto es genial. ¿Y podríamos saber al menos porqué diablos tenemos que hacerlo así?", masculló Lyosha. "Quizá no lo entiendas pero de ese modo será bastante más peligroso. Tendremos que mantener a raya nuestra ira, y eso limitará nuestras fuerzas"

"Existe una fuerte conexión entre los Samedís y sus acólitos. Y antes de que digáis nada, permitidme que os aclare que no conocíamos las posibles consecuencias de esa conexión. Las sospechábamos, es cierto, pero no teníamos la total seguridad de lo que podía ocurrir. Al fin y al cabo, nadie había matado a ninguno de ellos hasta ahora"

Tadeo reprimió una sonrisa irónica, y yo me esforcé por no reírme, convencido de conocer el curso de sus pensamientos. Ahí está la prueba definitiva de que vamos a pasar a las leyendas, con la frase en criollo incluida, a menos que se le ocurra algo mejor. Lyosha rió entre dientes, y pronto los cuatro nos reíamos a carcajadas. Los elfos nos miraron con asombro.

"Disculpadnos", sonrió mi hermano al cabo de un momento. "Sigue, por favor"

El elfo le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, una muda pregunta pintada en su rostro. Finalmente se dio por vencido con un suspiro.

"Cada Samedí que muera, aumentará el poder de los brujos. Los Olvidados abrieron ese camino, y no se puede recorrer a la inversa. Si mueren los siete, todo su poder se conservará en este plano"

Las sonrisas que nos habían acompañado hasta entonces, murieron de golpe en nuestros labios, al comprender las consecuencias de esta historia. Un rugido bajo y sordo surgió del pecho de Tadeo, y Nadya se apresuró a acercarse hasta él y posar la mano sobre su hombro en un vano intento de serenarlo. Pero no va a ser tan fácil. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de ira, de rabia contenida… Y de dolor.

"No puedes pensar así", susurró Lyosha.

"¿Cómo quieres que piense, Aleksei?", rugió Tadeo. "Tuve en mi mano proteger a todos los jóvenes de mi casta, y ahora descubro que los he puesto en un peligro mayor del que ya corren"

"Tonterías", mascullé, al ver como Nadya se encogía como si la hubieran golpeado. "Vuestro trabajo siempre ha sido peligroso. Bastará con entrenarlos mejor"

"Y yo no podré evitar pensar que ese entrenamiento será necesario por mi culpa. Por tomar una decisión apresurada, personal, y puramente egoísta"

"¿Te arrepientes?", preguntó Nadya, en un hilo de voz.

Tadeo alzó velozmente la vista hacia el rostro de Nadya, y su expresión se volvió aún más torturada al ver la de Nadya. Asustada, dolida. La abrazó bruscamente.

"Jamás", susurró. "Ni lo pienses siquiera. Hice lo que hice, y volvería a hacerlo. Aún ahora, que conozco las consecuencias de mi decisión, volvería a hacerlo así. No renunciaría a ti por nada"

"Entonces es estúpido que te condenes por ello", replicó Lyosha con suavidad. "Y menos ahora. Los jóvenes de tu casta podrán buscar tu protección, y tú mismo podrás encargarte de reparar el daño"

"Y siempre podéis intentar no matarlos", sugirió Nadya.

"Con respecto a eso, hay algo que tenéis que tener en cuenta", murmuró el elfo. "Y no os va a gustar"

"Qué sorpresa", mascullé con sarcasmo.

"Es posible que aunque os esforcéis por mantenerlos con vida, los Olvidados decidan acabar con ellos de todos modos", explicó Eilanki.

"Aunque en sus manos durarán bastante más", añadió la elfa sentada a su izquierda con la sonrisa más malvada que jamás he visto en un elfo, pintada en su rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa de forma casi inconsciente, y no me sorprendió ver que mi familia respondía de igual modo. A ninguno se nos han escapado las implicaciones de su frase, y de su expresión malévola. Pero aunque no fuera así, aunque no hubiéramos comprendido al instante que cada Samedí entregado con vida a los dragones sufrirá décadas de minuciosa tortura… Bueno, somos vampiros, qué diablos. ¿Quién de nosotros podría resistirse a devolver esa sonrisa perversa aún sin saber lo que esconde? Incluso Tadeo, quien a todas luces se halla en el más profundo de sus condenados debates internos, no pudo reprimir una mueca divertida. Los elfos parecieron serenarse un poco al ver nuestra reacción.

"Estamos al tanto del trato que te ofrecieron, cazador. Y deberías tranquilizarte. Has tomado la decisión correcta. Ese acuerdo escondía más trampas de las que puedas imaginar, y el coste para los tuyos ería aún mayor. No puedo aclararte los detalles, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Era un regalo envenenado, y has hecho lo que debías"

Nadya clavó sus ojos en ella, frunciendo el ceño. Conozco demasiado bien esa expresión. Algo le ronda por la cabeza, y está buscando el modo de ponerlo en palabras. La elfa se volvió en su dirección, y sonrió abiertamente.

"Así es, Nadezhda. Los augurios mostraban claramente que debíamos enviarte para hacer regresar al cazador. No llegamos a saber porqué, ni de qué modo se vería tentado, pero las señales eran claras. Tú tenías que partir, y traerlo de vuelta. Y él debía regresar por su propia voluntad"

Tadeo abrió los ojos de par en par y se volvió hacia nosotros. Se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de que no estábamos ni de lejos tan asombrados como él.

"¿Vosotros sabíais esto?", inquirió.

Asentimos.

Tadeo se debatió largo rato entre la ira, la sorpresa y la diversión. Lo observamos, esperando. Tarde o temprano verá las cosas como deben ser, desde la perspectiva correcta, así que la actitud que tome ahora no es digna de ser tenida en cuenta. Si opta por enfadarse y atacar, nos limitaremos a detener sus golpes y esperar a que se calme. Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió. Tras unos segundos eternos, sacudió la cabeza, y rió entre dientes.

"Espero que, de ahora en adelante, mis hermanos de clan no me mantengan fuera de los asuntos que me conciernen como si fuera un maldito neófito", dijo al fin, disimulando el tono divertido en su voz.

"Si te hubiéramos propuesto antes hermanar nuestros clanes, te habrías cerrado en banda como un maldito neófito", replicó Lyosha. "No es culpa nuestra que seas tan testarudo"

"Y sobre la misión de Nadya, debes culparlos a ellos de nuestro silencio, no a nosotros", añadí, abarcando a los elfos con un amplio gesto de mi brazo.

"Sois unos artistas en asuntos de desplazamiento de culpabilidad, ¿lo sabíais?", bromeó.

"Dímelo a mí", masculló Nadya.

"¿Vas a formar un clan?", preguntó uno de los elfos, que no había hablado hasta entonces. "Eso explica muchas cosas. Y nos complace. No te puedes imaginar cuánto nos complace"

"Me alegro mucho", replicó Tadeo, con evidente sarcasmo.

"Es una gran noticia", intervino Eilanki, ignorando el tono de su voz. "Y será de gran utilidad para cumplir vuestra parte del trato"

"Los cazadores estarán mejor entrenados, que duda cabe. Pero esperamos acabar con los Samedís mucho antes de que ese entrenamiento de sus frutos", repliqué yo.

"Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad, Leonardo", intervino nuevamente Eilanki. "No será tan sencillo"

"No fue tan complicadocon el que matamos", repuso Tadeo. "Y aquí tendremos todas nuestras fuerzas desde el primer instante. No tienen ni la más pequeña esperanza de salvación."

"No lo pongo en duda. Pero antes tendréis que encontrarlos. Y no será tarea sencilla. Pero Nymai os lo explicará mejor que yo"

Nos volvimos como el rayo hacia un elfo pequeño y moreno sentado en uno de los extremos de la mitad de la mesa que los suyos comparten. Él bajó la vista hacia sus manos, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

"Los Samedís siempre han tenido un talento natural para la ocultación. Y el mundo es un lugar muy amplio, repleto de lugares que facilitarán su tarea. Pero aunque no fuera así, nos sería difícil encontrarlos. Ya habéis visto como los dragones no habían encontrado al que matásteis. Y os aseguro que llevaban días buscándolo"

"¿Intentas decirnos que podría haber uno cerca de nuestro territorio y no lo sabríamos?", preguntó Lyosha, irritado.

"Intento decirte que podría haber uno cerca de _nuestro_ territorio, y no lo percibiríamos hasta que intentara algo. Pero la seguridad de nuestros hogares no es algo que deba preocuparte. No se acercarán tanto. Os temen demasiado y tienen a los brujos para hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos"

"Entonces, ¿cómo daremos con ellos?", insistí.

"Habrá que estar atentos", respondió Eilanki. "Atender a las señales, observar las pautas. Enviar expediciones, hablar con las demás criaturas mágicas, rebuscar entre las noticias mortales…"

Bufé con hastío, y Tadeo sacudió la cabeza.

"Hace cientos de años que no hago ese trabajo", rezongó.

"Yo no lo he hecho nunca", protesté.

"Yo sí", susurró Lyosha, sonriendo apenas, mirando sus manos posadas sobre la mesa. "Muchas veces. Y no hace tanto que volví a hacerlo"

Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Mi prudente hermano es el único que puede perder el tiempo en algo así. Y tampoco tengo ninguna duda de cuál fue la última ocasión en la que se dedicó a esa tarea. Sólo hay algo en este mundo que le vuelve mucho más cauteloso de lo que su naturaleza ya le obliga a ser, y por una vez no voy a criticárselo. Nadya. Por eso llegaron los primeros a casa de Milton, cuando empezaron los problemas con los bebedores de Irkustk. Debía llevar meses estudiando las señales, y supo que no tardarían en aparecer los problemas mucho antes de que se hicieran evidentes a ojos de todos. Alzó la vista hacia mí, y sonrió a medias.

"Lo supe antes que nadie, es cierto. Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que los demás os convencierais por vosotros mismos", murmuró. "Esta vez estamos preparados. Si encuentro una pauta, la acción será inmediata"

"Nosotros buscaremos señales, indicios mágicos, y os mantendremos al corriente", ofreció Eilanki.

"Yo me encargaré de preparar las expediciones", ofreció Tadeo. "Si hay alguien lo bastante alocado como para unirse a un clan que yo haya creado…"

"Habrá decenas, créeme", lo interrumpí. "Yo ayudaré a Lyosha. No me vendrá mal aprender algo nuevo a estas alturas. Y entre todos buscaremos a cualquier ser que pueda ayudarnos"

"¿Y yo?", inquirió Nadya.

Los tres nos miramos, preparándonos para la inevitable pelea.

"Tú… Podrás venir con nosotros cuando encontremos una criatura mágica que no sea peligrosa", ofreció Tadeo.

"¿Eso es todo?", gruñó Nadya. "¿Ir de carabina a un encuentro con hadas?"

Iba a responderle de forma bastante seca, cuando su expresión cambió y se animó. Lyosha sonrió, y detuvo mi exabrupto con una mirada divertida. Esperé.

"Un momento. ¿Habéis dicho que habrá que rebuscar entre las noticias de los mortales?", preguntó apresuradamente.

Entendí al momento a que se debe su alegría, y una vez más agradecí el don de mi hermano y su costumbre de mantenerse permanentemente en la cabeza de nuestra compañera. Acaba de evitar una pelea de proporciones épicas. Me apresuré a reprimir mi risa al ver la expresión ansiosa y expectante de Nadya, y cuando me dirigí a ella intenté mantener un tono sereno y profesional.

"¿Podrías programar una búsqueda?", inquirí, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Ya llevo el suficiente tiempo con mi familia como para saber que ese trabajo será un juego de niños para alguien con un talento como el de Nadya.

"¡Naturalmente que puedo!", exclamó.

"Eso podría resultar de gran utilidad", concedió Lyosha, como si acabara de considerar la idea. Mi hermano es un magnífico actor.

Un violento rugido de Tadeo interrumpió nuestra actuación. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso, y me llevó unos instantes preciosos comprender que él no está al tanto de la naturaleza del talento de Nadya. Antes de que pudiera explicárselo, se ponía en pie, airado.

"No permitiré que se ponga en peligro", rugió. "Ahora soy parte de la maldita familia, os guste o no, y no me mantendréis al margen de algo como eso. Ella no participará. Y si tengo que comerme vuestras entrañas para impedirlo, lo haré. No importa lo mucho que os aprecie, lo haré sin dudarlo"

Contuve a duras penas mi genio. Odio que me levanten la voz, y a Lyosha le ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Nadie nos da órdenes, ni siquiera él. Se puso en pie igualmente, con estudiada lentitud, y se encaró a Tadeo. Cuando habló, su tono era mortalmente controlado.

"Te respeto y te amo, Tadeo, pero si vuelves siquiera a sugerir que mi hermano o yo podríamos hacer algo que la pusiera en peligro, te romperé hasta el último maldito hueso del cuerpo", masculló. "Nadya hará su parte sin necesidad de salir de casa. Sólo necesita uno de sus condenados ordenadores. No es trabajo de campo, maldito idiota"

La ira de Tadeo se esfumó para dar paso a la más perfecta expresión de sorpresa que he visto jamás. No entiende absolutamente nada de lo que mi hermano le ha dicho, pero las palabras 'no es trabajo de campo', lo han serenado lo bastante como para permitirle detenerse a considerar el resto. Ese breve instante de vacilación consiguió serenarme a mi también, e incluso me permití el lujo de sonreír.

"Programará una búsqueda en sus máquinas del infierno", expliqué sonriente. "Y cuando la veas actuar sabrás que el único peligro que puede correr es que no le permitamos abandonar nuestra cama nunca más"

Nadya bufó despectivamente, fingiendo una irritación que está muy lejos de sentir. Si a nosotros nos enloquece verla 'cazar' con sus ordenadores, a ella le encanta la reacción que esa caza provoca en nosotros. Mi salida serenó incluso a mi hermano, que rió entre dientes con malicia.

"Muy cierto", aprobó. "No nos mires así Tadeo. Lo comprenderás cuando ella se siente delante de su ordenador. Confía en nosotros. Te encantará"

"¿No estará en peligro?", insistió, aunque dispuesto ya a rendirse al ver nuestros rostros burlones.

"Claro que no", intervino Nadya. "¿En serio pensabas que estos dos tontos sobreprotectores iban a permitirlo? Ni en un millón de años"

"Ni en toda la eternidad", la corregí. Ella se limitó a bufarme por toda respuesta, provocando de nuevo nuestras risas.

Pero una idea le ronda en la cabeza y miré hacia mi hermano buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. Él sonrió sin mirarme. Una sonrisa divertida, irónica. Esperé, muerto de curiosidad, mientras Nadya se mordía el labio inferior, intentando encontrar un modo de poner en voz alta lo que quiera que está dando vueltas en su ajetreada cabecita.

"Es una búsqueda compleja", empezó.

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el modo de hacerlo, querida", la animó Lyosha.

"Si, desde luego", concedió ella. Jamás se permite el lujo de ser modesta en nada que se refiera a su talento con las máquinas. "Pero aún así… Quizá nuestro servidor… Ya está sobrecargado…"

Reprimí una carcajada al comprender lo que le ronda por la cabeza. Nadya es terriblemente reticente a la hora de gastar dinero. Una actitud absurda, desde luego. Disponemos de una fortuna mucho mayor de la que cualquiera de nosotros podría gastar en un millón de vidas, y lejos de disminuir, ésta no hace más que crecer día tras día. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto dinero dispongo, ni maldito si me importa. Si quiero algo, lo compro, no importa su valor. Y mis fondos no sufren ninguna variación digna de mención por muy caros que sean mis caprichos.

Pero cada vez que Lyosha o yo nos permitimos algún lujo que ella considera extravagante, tenemos que hacer frente a sus enfados. En eso, su mentalidad continúa siendo la de un avaro mortal, temeroso de que su fortuna desaparezca de la mañana a la noche, aunque una parte de ella es totalmente consciente de que eso es imposible. Los vampiros pobres, muertos de hambre, sólo existen en las películas de serie 'B'. Disponemos de mucho tiempo para hacer fortuna, y de mucho talento y pocos escrúpulos a la hora de administrarla. Y tampoco tenemos tantos gastos. Pagamos los impuestos, y los suministros de agua, electricidad y demás que nos imponen los mortales, y si no nos apetece, falsificamos lo necesario para no molestarnos en hacerlo. No necesitamos gastar en comida, o pagar a nadie para construír nuestras casas, hacer reparaciones, o crear muebles de nuestro agrado. Quien más, quien menos, dispone del talento, y desde luego el tiempo, necesarios para hacerlo por sí mismo. Y todos conservamos incontables terrenos conseguidos en los tiempos en que nuestros servicios a los ejércitos mortales se pagaban de se modo, así que rara vez necesitamos comprar un nuevo alojamiento. En el fondo, somos bastante frugales. Salvo en nuestras aficiones. Soy capaz de pagar lo que sea por un coche nuevo, cada vez más rápido que el anterior. O empeñar una fortuna en conseguir un arma de mi agrado. Mi hermano está pensando en cambiar nuestro avión, y no me cabe duda de que lo hará cuando encuentre uno que le satisfaga por completo. Y Lisías, por poner otro ejemplo, ni pestañea cuando asiste a una subasta de arte, y paga por una obra infinitas veces más de lo que le hubiera costado cuando su autor estaba aún entre los vivos.

Y el gran amor de Nadya son sus máquinas. Se niega a comprarse un coche nuevo, y mira el precio de cada prenda que entra en su armario, pero cuando se trata de tecnología, pierde el norte por completo, por mucho que se esfuerce en disimularlo.

La verdad es que me importa muy poco el dinero que va a costar su nuevo capricho, pero adoro tomarle el pelo. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección, como si me enfrentara a un problema de difícil solución, y Lyosha, siempre atento a mis pensamientos, me imitó al instante.

"Puedes usar los de Lisías", sugerí. "Siempre dices que dispone de los mejores equipos del mercado"

"Si, supongo que podría", murmuró ella, decepcionada. "Aunque alguno de ellos ya se está quedando obsoleto…"

"Cambiar tus máquinas va a ser muy caro. Esos juguetes tuyos valen una fortuna", rezongó Lyosha, para asombro de Tadeo. Demandé su silencio con un gesto veloz antes de que pudiera meter la pata. Él me miró con curiosidad, pero cerró la boca.

"Ya lo sé, Lyosha", dijo Nadya en tono lastimero. "Pero tienes que reconocer que son muy útiles. Sabes la de trabajo que nos quitan de encima. Y la verdad es que necesitan un cambio…"

"¿Lo necesitan de verdad, o sólo se te ha antojado un juguete nuevo?", pregunté, sabiendo que los dos conocemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Creí que intentaría mentirme, pero me equivoqué.

Nadya bajó la cabeza en un gesto de rendición, y suspiró.

"La verdad es que funcionan bien", reconoció.

No pude mantener por más tiempo la mascarada. Dejé que la risa que llevo reprimiendo durante un buen rato, saliera por fin de mi boca en una estruendosa carcajada. Lyosha se unió a ella al momento, y Nadya alzó la vista, confusa.

"Cómprate lo que te de la gana, Nadya. No necesitas ni comentarlo, ya lo sabes"

"Si de nosotros depende, tendrás siempre todo lo que quieras, mujer", reí.

Por una vez, no se enfadó porque intentáramos reírnos de ella. La perspectiva de tener una nueva máquina con la que entretenerse es demasiado tentadora como para que pueda detenerse a considerar nuestra broma. Palmeó encantada, y empezó una narración apresurada de todo lo que pensaba comprar, y de los sitios de Internet que le facilitarían las piezas necesarias al mejor precio. Lyosha la detuvo con un gesto divertido.

"Haz lo que quieras, querida. Compra lo que desees, y dónde desees. Pero déjalo ya. No entendemos ni una palabra", rió. "Y creo que los elfos aún tienen algo que decir"

"Perdón", susurró ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No es necesario disculparse", concedió Eilanki con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Si es algo que pueda ayudar, entendemos y compartimos tu entusiasmo"

"De todos modos, no hay mucho más que tratar ahora. Tendremos que reunirnos a menudo, pero por hoy ya está casi todo dicho", dijo Nymai. "Y estaréis deseando volver con los vuestros"

"No obstante, aún hay algo más", lo corrigió Eilanki.

Ya me había puesto en pie, y volví a sentarme con un gruñido molesto. La elfa me miró, sonriendo con condescendencia.

"Puedes irte si lo deseas, Leonardo. Pero estoy segura de que te gustará escuchar una buena noticia, para variar"

"Si no queda otro remedio", mascullé, poco dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer. Ella celebró mi descortesía con una risa suave.

"Empezaré por ti, Aleksei", comentó ignorándome. "Barenor me encarga que te diga que ya está solucionado aquello de lo que tratasteis antes de partir. No obstante, aún tardará un tiempo en surtir efecto, así que si vas a la ciudad, no te irrites pensando que te ha engañado"

"¿De qué habla?", preguntó Nadya, al ver el rostro esperanzado de mi hermano.

"Muchas gracias", susurró Lyosha con sinceridad, para volverse a continuación a Nadya. "Barenor me dijo antes de partir que podía hacer que no escuchara siempre las voces de los mortales en mi cabeza. Y al parecer, ha conseguido encontrar el modo"

Nadya lo abrazó riendo alegremente, y yo palmeé su espalda, satisfecho con su buena fortuna. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que enloquece a Lyosha no poder acallar la perpetua cháchara de los mortales en su mente"

"Creímos que no lo íbamos a conseguir, pero vuestro paso al otro mundo nos facilitó la tarea. Y eso os concierne a los demás"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Tadeo.

"Hemos acelerado vuestro proceso de maduración. En los próximos meses, empezaréis a notar los efectos. Desarrollaréis los poderes mentales que os son propios mucho antes de lo que lo hubierais hecho si la maduración siguiera su curso natural. No os afectará en nada más, podéis estar tranquilos"

"¿Y qué poderes desarrollaremos?", pregunté esperanzado.

La elfa sonrió, leyendo sin duda lo que ansío desde el primer momento en que me uní a mi familia.

"No lo sabemos, dependerá de cada uno de vosotros. Pero confío en que tus esperanzas den su fruto, Leonardo"

"Si es así, siempre estaré en deuda con vosotros", respondí con sinceridad.

"Tonterías. Los elfos siempre hemos tenido fama de generosos con quienes nos ayudan, y esto ha sido sólo una pequeña muestra. Id en paz ahora, y mantenednos informados"

Nos pusimos en pie de inmediato, y nos despedimos de los elfos agradeciéndoles una vez más sus servicios, sin olvidarnos de encargarles que trasmitieran nuestros saludos a Querco y Barenor, y que les desearan una pronta recuperación. Rechazando sus ofrecimientos de un guía, nos internamos en el bosque para volver a casa a reunirnos con nuestra familia, sabiendo que, una ve más, el futuro se presenta divertido y prometedor. Cada uno de nosotros ha salido de esta aventura con algo más de lo que tenía al entrar y a pesar de los problemas, todos estamos dispuestos a disfrutar de lo que el destino nos ha regalado. Un nuevo hermano, un nuevo poder, un nuevo amor.


End file.
